Sena's Life
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: Sena instead of running errands found a different solution for his bullying problem by becoming more like Mamori, but it turns out he just became more feminine...Rating may or may not change
1. I wanna be like Mamori neechan!

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Summary:** Sena has fast healing prowess, and gets pains in his stomach when something bad is gonna happened and he's a klutz. In this fic, Mamori and Takami are seriously out to get anyone who tries to hurt Sena… so beware, Mamori's broom might have a hidden blade…and Takami knows various ways to kill…(Just kidding, or am I…?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Chapter 1: I wanna be like Mamori-neechan!**

"Sigh… I wonder what Mamori-neechan is doing?" a small boy with big honey brown eyes and spiky wild hair wondered as he was packing up his black school bag just as the school bell had rung.

"That's all for today class" the teacher announced as he packed up as well. Some of the students complained about having to clean up while the boy got up to leave. But as he was stepping out the door a hand fell onto his shoulder, before even turning around the boy asked,

"What do you need Mamoru-kun?" the boy asked with a sweet voice; when he turned around he let out a bright happy smile. Flowers filled the background.

"E-eto … Sena we were just wondering if you didn't mind doing our chores for us?" blushes covered their faces, they couldn't look at him straight in the eyes.

"Hm, of course I don't mind…It's just, you'll let me borrow your shounen jump again right, cause you know how my mom feels about me reading manga…" he whispered and pouted, (adorable! (= W =))

"Y-yeah of course!" they turned bright red. After they left Sena was left to clean with a few others.

"Why do you let them do that to you Sena-kun, you know if you just said no they would've stayed behind" a brunette pig tail girl, holding a broom, lectured him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hm, oh. Well, I wanted to; they didn't force me, besides this way I can stay to chat with you Sara-chan~" he smiled. Sara turned pink as she stuttered "O-oh" he just giggled happily thinking 'Everyone is so funny' as he went on wiping the desks.

Sena has always been this way, ever since that faithful day back in elementary school.

(Starting with the childhood arc!)

"Hahaha, stupid, this is what you get chibi!" a bunch of boys bullied Sena just because he was popular with the girls because he was so small.

"Hey you! Stop bullying Sena!" A girl with short red hair and blue eyes shouted to the rescue as she chased after the bullies. Afterwards she gave the still sobbing Sena a piggyback ride home.

"Sena is sweet, so it's okay, I like Sena just the way he is" she tried to cheer him up. But he was determined to get stronger and protect Mamori one day instead of vice versa. That's when _**he**_ came into the picture. Kaitani, Riku.

That day, it was just after school and the sun was still high in the sky. Sena was trying to stand up for himself by telling the bullies that he wouldn't carry all their bags, though stuttering did not help. Even though he was fairly determined he just didn't have that much practice with speaking without stuttering. They were just about to land a hit so he braced himself with his arms, but nothing happened all he felt was a gust of wind. He looked up to see all the bullies with their pants around their ankles…the perpetrator was swinging their belts in his hands.

"So… cool" Sena muttered to himself as he just sat there on the ground as the bullies quickly pick up their pants while running and shouting curses to his savior, Kaitani Riku . He snapped out his stupor when a voice called out to him.

"Hey why didn't you fight back?"

"F-fight back… well I tried… but I'm just too weak…" tears pushed their way onto his face, but he struggled to hold them back. That's when Mamori-neechan came to the rescue again!

"Hey you, don't bully Sena" she pointed her accusing finger at the boy with the blazing white hair and emerald green eyes as she came between him and Sena.

"W-what?"

"U-uh, n-no, you've got it all wrong Mamori-neechan… Kaitani-san helped me!" Sena stood up as he pulled her shirt lightly to stop her mothering.

"O-oh. Thank-you and I apologize for yelling at you…" she smiled apparently embarrassed.

"No, it's fine"

From that day forward Riku had become friends with Mamori and Sena, and taught Sena that he shouldn't let Mamori defend him like that anymore, that he should protect himself. So he taught Sena in secret, the secret to running fast, if he can't beat the other person just out run them. It wasn't running away (or so he said), and so Sena practiced because he idolized Riku, though there was one odd thing about Riku, he kept on insisting that Sena call him his Nii-san. Then came the faithful day that Riku had to leave…

And after Riku left, the bullies started to go after poor little Sena all over again, and the more he ran the more they went after him (he didn't want to use his speed to beat them up, well cause that'd make him just like them, and that's no good). He wanted to continue down this path, the path of running, but at the same time he needed a defense mechanism if they ever caught him by surprise. So he…

"Mamori-neechan?" the ice cream in his hand was melting, so he quickly licked it. They were situated on a bench in front a pastry store under the shade of a tree.

"Hm, yes Sena, what is it?" she asked eating crème puffs, quite happily.

"I- I want to become strong like you!" he put up his brave face which came out as a cute pout.

"That's good to hear" she giggled.

"No, what I mean to say is… can you teach me how to become like you?"

"Well, Sena you see you're a bo-" she couldn't finish her sentence, his tear filled eyes just didn't let her. They were begging her…

"Oh, so cute!" she squeezed him… forgetting the ice cream in his little hands.

"A-ah, Mamori-neechan my ice cream…" he stated, she immediately let go… Now the remnants of the ice cream laid splattered on both their clothing…

"Ah… Hahaha!" Sena laughed and Mamori joined in. After cleaning up Mamori thought of something, what Sena needed was confidence. So they went over to Mamori's house and asked her mom if Sena could join his mother in their cooking class? What better way than to socialize, if not with kids his own age, then with some nice ladies. And his mom would be there as well.

And soon enough Sena's mom was bragging about her son's cooking ability, which surprised her (because she can't cook…) and that made Sena's day.

Next he needed to get associated with other people around his age, but no one violent… who Mamori pondered… the music club came to her mind. 'A peaceful group of children, perfect. Now what instrument should Sena play?'

Meanwhile Sena kept practicing running unbeknownst to Mamori or his family; the only people who knew were his neighbors whom woke up as early as he did during his morning runs, so he would bring over some things he learned how to make in cooking class, for them; they seemed to enjoy his visits.

"Mamori-neechan, thank-you, cooking is fun!" and he did think so, especially when people complemented him on it and he got to take the leftovers home, this was great because again his mother couldn't cook.

"That's good Sena. Now I was wondering, would you like to try something else?" they were walking home together after school because today she didn't have anything to do afterschool.

"What?" he asked curiously tilting his head a little, which he saw the ladies in his mother cooking class do often, with his big brown eyes he looked so innocent.

'Cute!' "Um, how about joining music club? You'll meet lots of nice people there!" she said grabbing his shoulders gently. Before he would have flinched, but now he stared straight into her eyes.

"I don't know… I can't play anything…" he bit his forefinger as he held his little hand to his face (another habit he picked up).

"Don't worry you don't have to know, you'll learn. And then you'll have something to talk about with other kids" she pushed on. He looked a little weary about it, but she was right about the cooking class, so why not. And soon he started to practice piano and other instruments, but mostly piano.

**TBC**

* * *

Well... please comment, and yes I know I'm horrible with grammar, everyone says that...


	2. Getting Kidnapped

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Pairings:** hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Not much to say except enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Kidnapped**

At school he opened up to people and talked about his hobbies. And soon enough he made friends and with having friends few people dared to bother him. (There is power in groups.)

With Sena now playing piano, cooking, and secretly training, Sena's grades took the brunt of it all. But that wasn't the worst of it… turns out there are bad people in this world. Now that Sena seemed to be shining for the most part, someone has taken a liking to the little boy… a **_stalker_**…

It wasn't until that day in the fourth grade that it happened… Sena was kidnapped.

The day started out normal, though he had a stomach ache. He took it as being hungry so he ignored it, he did the usual, got up at six in the morning and jogged around the neighborhood, then came home a few minutes earlier than usual showered and made breakfast and his bento. Though he tried making crème puffs for Mamori, and they turned out great, then went to school and at lunch he had handed it to one of her friends since she was busy with something. Afterwards he stayed afterschool to practice the piano; the pain still didn't go away...

After saying his goodbyes he went to get his shoes from the shoe locker when someone snuck up behind him, before he couldn't even turn they had gagged him and took his little shoes from the shoe locker…

The first person to noticed he was missing was Mamori, she wanted to thank him for the crème puffs (she's obsessed with that stuff…) So she went over to the music club, but he wasn't there; they said he left a while already so she called his house and his parents said he wasn't home yet… Something seemed off, so she waited a while and called again, but he still wasn't home. They started a search party, his parents and teachers and neighbors; they knew what kind of boy he was.

They had found him at a police station. He was a little ruffled up and teary eyed, but he was fine. The perpetrator was strange man who wasn't from the neighborhood. One of the neighbors had reported about him a couple of days ago for sneaking around; now he was being withheld for the most part. When they had asked if he was okay he said,

"I… I lost my shoe…" (It's a school slipper; he really didn't get the chance to put on proper shoes). They all turn to look at his little foot.

"…" (Is that all you're concern about?) Then he continued.

"I lost my shoe when I ran … from him… through the park… he chased after me, but I got away… until my shoe came off and I tripped…"

"Then how did you get away?" Mamori asked comforting the boy by petting his head reassuringly.

"T-there was someone… I can't remember… but he had a weird laugh… and he said something … about blackmailing and the man ran away" Sena was really confused "What's blackmail…?"

"…" again they were silent (even the policeman). No one answered him so he continued.

"Then the policeman came, and I'm okay now… so don't worry, okay?" he said softly his voice was quivering. Everyone thought it would be best to let him rest at home after all that had happened. So the police released him, and the next day he didn't go to school.

After that day he stopped going to music club. And after that incident he became somewhat distant, his new friends worried about him, his grade plummeted even more so. Then in middle school Mamori went to a different middle school…

"I'm sorry Sena"

"Its okay, my grades aren't good enough to get me into that school, and I hope you have the best of luck" he said then immediately hung up the phone, he bit back the tears. His mom seeing her son suffer like this decided if Mamori couldn't be with him he'll probably need another sibling figure to look up to… and she knew just who to call.

**TBC**…

* * *

This was short but I always write short chapters, but please review anyways, even if it's really harsh don't worry I have means of relieving my anger in the form of a pillow...


	3. Ichiro Niisan?

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Pairings:** Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Warning:** I've gained a few pounds after writing this story; there will be lots of food references…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ichiro-niisan?**

"Hello Etsuko-chan (I don't know her name, so I made one up), this is Kobayakawa Mihae" he heard his mother on the phone. And later he met Ichiro. Also known as…

"Takami, Ichiro. I'm please to make your acquaintance Kobayakawa-san" The tall teen with sleek black hair and glasses bowed. Mihae just giggled and said how polite the boy was. At the time he was a second year junior high student (7th –first, 8th- second, 9th – third, in high school 10th – first, 11th – second, 12th – third). He was situated with middle school life, plus he had good grades, and he was a nice and polite boy; Perfect older brother material.

Sena, after hearing people had came over, started to prepare the ocha, and wagashi (decorative sweets served with tea). They complimented that it was delicious and the mothers went on their way leaving the two boys alone to chat.

It was so silent that even a cricket felt awkward. That is until Takami tried to start up an idle chat.

"These really are good, um where did buy them?" 'What was with that question…' he thought to himself, but thought it was better than nothing.

After another brief moment Sena replied, still eyes cast down "I made them…"

"What?" Takami was impressed; they looked like the expensive ones you had to preorder from special sweet shops. "This is very impressive Kobayakawa-kun"

"U-uh, Sena's just fine" Sena stated kinda feeling sorry for who ever had to say his long last name. (It's a mouthful!)

"Oh then you can call me Ichiro" he stated.

"I-I couldn't, you're two years older! N-not that I'm saying you're old, I-I…" he was looking directly at Takami now, and the older boy noticed how tears started to form on his big honey brown eyes.

"Hahaha, its fine" he laughed trying to calm the boy down by patting his head. 'Strange, why did I pat his head… it seems he reminds me of a small defenseless creature with large eyes…'

"H-how about Ichiro-niisan… since everyone I seem to meet likes for me to call them niisan or neechan…" Sena offered blushing.

"Is that so, okay then you can call me Ichiro-niisan" that made Sena lift his head up in surprise and let out a radiant smile 'Wow is Sena really almost thirteen… he's so adorable'

"S-so Ichiro-niisan what do you want to do?" Sena asked while fixing the way he sat on the zabuton (a small pillow you sit on, only guys can sit cross legged… but Sena sits like a girl regardless).

"Anything you want to?" Takami asked also sitting down more comfortably; cross-legged.

"Well… I don't know if this is asking too much… but" he looked down at his hands and glanced back at Ichiro, who nodded to mean 'go on' "I need help getting a kitten…"

"… Come again" Takami asked fixing his glasses and leaning in to hear him better.

"You see… before, my grades have gotten decent… and then everything I started doing made my grades drop… though I've stopped going to music club, my grades still won't go up… and I don't want to give up-" he started to panic at this point because he almost let his secret slip. He didn't know Takami was sharp and caught his sudden pause. "A-and if, if I don't get my grades up… I just know my parents won't let me have a kitten…" Sena became depressed again.

'It seems he planned this out for a while hasn't he… and then that happened…' Takami thought, he was told by his mother that Sena had gone through a lot in the past few years. 'But besides music what **_has_** he been doing…?'

"Sena-kun, I'll help you get your kitten" that made Sena perk up "But on one condition"

"What?" Sena asked happily tilting his head, his eyes sparkling.

'Wow he really is cute…' Takami went into LALA land (what kind of older brother is he gonna be…)

"Ichiro-niisan…" Sena asked worried while waving his little hand in front of Takami. Who finally snapped out of his stupor on the third call of his name.

"Huh, oh yes?"

"What's the condition?" Sena asked really curious now sitting up straight.

"The condition is that… you tell me what you were or… are still doing besides music" you could just see Sena's eyes widen and his pupil dilating… he unintentionally fell back, but his hand reflexively caught him, which just caused Takami to worry about him.

"S-Sena!"

"H-huh… oh no, I'm fine… that just surprise is all…" he said patting his chest to calm his heart. Sena had kept it a secret for long because no one knew, but if someone were to actually ask… he couldn't lie, even if he had wanted too. (He stutters a lot if he lies.)

"I-I see, that's good" Takami sat back relaxing, for a moment he was worried he had asked about a touchy subject. But seeing Sena blinking and calming down he continued his interrogation.

"So… what is that you do?" expecting it would take a while he sat there patiently but was surprised by the quick response.

"I run… without my parents or Mamori-neechan knowing"

"Run?"

"In the morning… before I woke up at 6 to run around the block, but now I wake up at 5… because I don't want my neighbors to know, they seemed worried ever since… something happened to me…" seeing Sena's face after that last sentence Takami knew what he was talking about, and he didn't want to push on that subject any further, so he went back to the first question. (That's why his grades drop; he was too tired in the morning to focus in class.)

"So why do you run, Sena-kun?" Takami asked a little interested, maybe Sena had wanted to join the track team… or a sport.

"Uh… well at first it was to outrun bullies…" he said a little embarrassed.

'Out run bullies?' Takami was a bit surprise, but it was a common occurrence in school.

"But now I do it… because it's fun! And I want to get stronger and faster!" Sena stated bringing his clenched fist close to his chest.

"I see that's good" Takami smiled making Sena embarrassed again "Maybe you could join the track team… after we get your grades up and get you your kitten" Takami followed up, making Sena beam. 'He has a good smile'

"Now let's get to work" Takami said fixing his glasses which flashed.

'Wow, he got really serious, okay me too!' Sena as he chanted "Work, work!" (So cute…)

**TBC…**

* * *

**I really need to learn how to use a computer… please rate or leave a message! I'm not sure who I should pair Sena up with yet, but I'll look into it more later. Onto the next chapter!**


	4. What's a wide receiver?

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Pairings:** Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**This Chapter was really short...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's a wide receiver? **

After working on his mathematics and English, Sena was pretty much good; it wasn't like he was stupid. Ever since Sena got off obsessing over video games and got over his depression he did better in school.

So they continued talking, Sena finally told Takami who Mamori-neechan was, he said they would get along well. Takami then told him, if he was going to continue running he had to get to bed at an earlier time.

"So Ichiro-niisan, how is middle school? Is it hard?"

"Hm, no, it's not hard"

"I heard you have to join a club, Mamori-neechan has been busy because she's super active!" Sena chirped.

"Hahaha I see, well you don't have to join a club, and you could join a sport as well"

"Are you in a sport then?" Sena asked, he was really open to Takami now, and after seeing Takami's expression after his question, he kind of wished he wasn't…

"Well…" and Takami explained how he wanted to be a quarterback of the football team at his school, but how he couldn't match other people's speed because of an accident that happened a while back.

"…That's no good, just because you're not just as fast doesn't mean you can't do something… Is football only about speed?" Sena asked confused.

"Hahaha, no, it's a sport about strength, intellect, and speed to get the ball across the field by either throwing or kicking it across"

"See, you're strong and very smart, you can do it, besides you're tall, you can just throw it over everyone's head no one will be able to catch because most Japanese people are …" Sena stated somewhat thinking of the right word while tapping his finger on his cheek "well, short" he stated nodding, (he's especially short).

"I have the very same idea, but alas there is no receiver who is quite tall enough to team up with me"

"Then I'll help you look! And when I do find one, I'll make him go to Oujou, so, so don't give up!" Sena didn't like the idea of having his friends and people he cared about sad. "And if all else fails, I'll drink a lot of milk and grow tall for you"

"Hahaha, okay" 'Ah so cute~' Takami ruffled Sena's hair. After that Takami had to go home, but he promised he would come again and that Sena could visit whenever he had wanted. And whenever he did Takami's family got to enjoy Sena's homemade gifts~

**TBC…**


	5. A White Flash OW!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**This one's a little longer than the last… oh and if you hadn't notice it follows the plot yet at the same time it doesn't.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A White flash…Ow!**

Now back to middle school, it's the third year of middle school and Sena has finally gotten his kitten, "Pitt~ I'm home!" the kitty just mewed, but was nowhere to be seen, Sena just laughed figuring where she might be… and he was right, she was hiding in her 'secret' corner in the living room.

Being home alone wasn't as lonely, and being the one who always made the meals, which his family has gotten use to, because they thought maybe he had wanted to work as a chef later on in life, he didn't have to wait for his parents, he could just keep their servings covered and warm for them. After he was done with his shower, and his hw and showering Pitt with affection, checking his phone for messages from Mamori or Ichiro he would go to bed at 8:00 and wake up at 5:00 sometimes even earlier to practice running. Now he took along a stopwatch and timed himself, his best time was 4.2 seconds in the 40 meter dash! He was so proud and with his parents permission he went to see Takami's matches since Takami had finally found a receiver whom was very tall.

One day Takami invited Sena over to Oujou just to watch them practice and many bad things happened causing the over protective brother to freak. (I'm telling you now; I'm not a nutritional anthropologist, but something about soy keeps you from becoming manly, and well Sena eats lot of it in the form of tofu, and soymilk and soy skin (which is really healthy, and yummy in certain dishes, it's a delicacy) so basically some people can't tell he's a boy, even though he's 15, well almost his birthday is 12/21 Hahaha).

Sena after packing a thermos which held a light aromatic soup he packed bento consisting of rice cooked with peas and shrimp in a broth, a side of broiled spinach leafs in a light soy sauce, another side of calamari and matsutake mushrooms, and white fish steam dumplings with mustard or soy sauce all wrapped in a blue checkered pattern handkerchief set out for Oujou. He had some news for his brother.

As he was coming up to the gates of Oujou, it always cease to amaze him every time he came around, it really looks like a white castle/ cathedral. This was the first time he had come here when there wasn't a match, and when there was one, he only cheered, he didn't want to bother his niisan. So afterwards he would always congratulate him over the phone and they would arrange something with Mamori, like a party for just the three of them. Meaning… no one other than Takami knew him at Oujou…

He found the grounds by asking random people (who were all wearing a white and blue uniform) "Um excuse me, do you know where the football team trains?" and finally someone was nice enough to tell him. The training grounds were gigantic. "Wow… this is amazing…" he was too busy looking at the scenery to notice a girl in a ponytail with tray of drinks approaching him.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked, when Sena turned to her and looked around and finally while blinking his big honey brown eyes asked,

"M-me?" that made the girl laugh.

"Yes, you, can I help you?" she asked again walking closer to Sena.

"Uh yes, um I'm Kobayakawa, Sena. Please to make your acquaintance" he bowed deeply still holding onto the bento and thermos.

"Nice to meet you my name is Wakana, Koharu" 'she's really polite' Koharu thought. At this instance Sena is wearing a fluffy woolen hat, it makes him look like he has cat ears, and coat Mamori had gotten him; it's big and green since it's the winter.

"Ano, I was wondering… where the football players are… I need to see…" Sena was a bit frostbitten right now, so he's shivering.

"Oh, I see…" 'Another one of Sakuraba's fans… sigh but at least she doesn't seem the crazy type' Koharu thought "There over in the south field, but Sakuraba was last seen getting ready"

"Sakuraba-san… well I suppose I should say hello to him too…"

'Huh, she's not here to see Sakuraba, that's a first' Koharu thought smiling.

"Um… thank-you for… telling me!" Sena smiled though very clearly cold, his cheek were very pink.

"No problem, Just call me Koharu okay" she said tilting her head and Sena imitated her head tilt 'Cute~!' Koharu squealed in her mind.

"Okay, Koharu-san" he smiled his pretty flowery background smile.

"Ah~ … you know Sena-chan, I was gonna go over there anyway" she lifted up the tray to show Sena "I'll show you the way, okay?"

'Chan?' Sena blinked then comprehended what she just told him and nodded "Okay!" Sena just followed behind her.

"So Sena-chan, who are you looking for?" Koharu asked.

"I'm… Looking for Ichi-Ichiro-niisan, he said to visit today" Sena stated.

"Ichiro-niisan… you mean Takami Ichiro?" she asked shocked turning to Sena, because she didn't know he had a little sister…

"H-Hai!" Sena answered but clearly surprised from her outburst and her suddenly stopping and turning to face him.

"Ah… I see… well then, oh we're here" Koharu pointed turning her head a few times to point (her hands are tied).

"Ah~" Sena is awestruck by the scene before him… more than a hundred high school guys all in white football attire tackling, blocking, throwing footballs all over a vast field of green, there were even runners.

"See, Takami-kun is over there practicing throwing, next to Shin"

"Ah, I see him! Thank, thank you very much Koharu-san." Sena stated then deeply bowed again and rushed off happily.

"Ichi-Nii!"

'Wow, she's kinda fast…' Koharu thought when she saw something heading for Sena…

"S-Sena?" Takami turned surprised by the familiar voice; he smiled when a flash of white made his heart pound "Shin… S-Shin stop!" Apparently Shin had thought Sena was trying to sack Takami who is the quarterback… but Sena wasn't even wearing any uniform or protective padding… Oh no…

Sena quickly saw a massive bulk heading towards him, he gripped the bento and thermos tightly in each had and spun right when Shin's arm went for him… he still went flying and landed on his back… Lying there in pain… still clinging onto the bento…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ow… I don't want to be tackled by anyone if I were that small… Let's see if he's still alive in the next chapter, please review, I'd love to hear from anybody at all.**


	6. I'm a Man!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Sigh I think I see a pattern long chapter, short chapter, long chapter, short chapter, long chapter, semi-long chapter… ah… never mind**

**Warning: **Brother Complex… and Agon being Agon.

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'm a Man!**

Soon Takami came rushing to Sena's aid, Koharu came running too and some random people came to see.

"S-Sena, speak to me!" Takami placed his hand under the little boy's head. The only thing he could do now was grunt and nod.

"Thank-thank God!" Takami almost cried right there. Coach Shoji was coming up to the crowd.

"Shin-san! Why did you do that to Sena-chan?" Koharu asked alarmed at the boy. Before he could answer, and before Takami could rip his head off Sena stood up, still weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry; I…ugh… shouldn't have been on the field…mm, even if it's practice… I'm sorry I interrupted your ... *pant* training" he bowed, and grunted as he pressed his arm to his side and leaned against Takami.

"Bwahaha, without any protection and you took on Shin's spear tackle, you're lucky to be alive!"

"…" everyone was silent Takami glared daggers at Otawara with an aura so dark it made them all cringe. That's when the coach spoke up.

"So you've taken Shin's tackle and responsibility" he grinned.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, for… the problem I cause… I'll leave"

"W-wait Sena…" Takami tried to stop the small injured boy.

"No, we'll take a look at ya" Coach Shoji stated firmly, it was one of his students who injured the kid.

"Oh… okay…" Sena placed the things down slowly and took off his puffy jacket revealing a tiny frame in a knitted beige sweater, he was about to lift his shirt when Koharu shouted,

"Ch-chotto Sena-chan, don't take off your shirt here!" Koharu pulled Sena's shirt down.

"W-why not?"

"… Because you're a girl, there're boys everywhere here!" she explained. People just snickered thinking 'she's so innocent…' they think Sena's a girl too, even Coach Shoji turned to look away, Shin… he was indifferent.

"Koharu-san… that hurt"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I touch your wound?" she asked worried (another mothering figure…)

"No… this hurts more than the tackle…" tears formed in Sena's big honey eyes.

"Huh?" Koharu asked and the other's were confused too…

"Koharu-san…" Takami wanted to laugh but he held off, so Sena wouldn't be mad at him (though he liked it when Sena got mad, he makes his made face which is a pout). "Sena… is a boy"

"Eh?" everyone shouted.

"Min-mina Hi-Hidoi…" Sena wanted to cry… which was adorable.

"Hey, anyone can make that mistake…" "Yeah what are you nine, ten years old?" People asked, Coach Shoji just nodded, and other's continued "Shin use to be small too right, see he got bigger, don't worry kid"

"…. I'm fourteen"

"Eh, almost the same age as Shin!" everyone looked away as Sena stared at them waiting for someone to comment.

Sena turned to face Takami, everyone thought he was gonna cry in Takami's shoulder. (Takami's kneeling still.) But he didn't…

"Ichi-Nii… why… does everyone … everywhere I go… think I'm a girl?" he asked his eyes wavered.

"T-that's not true" 'Sena… don't make that face' Takami stroke his head. Everyone thought poor kid…

"But just the other day… this guy… hit on me and not like Shin-san's hit"

"…" everyone went silent… Takami's eye twitched and his glasses shone…

"What… CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?" you could hear the silent anger in his words, but they weren't toward Sena so he didn't feel anything.

"I was coming to tell you…I went to Shinryuji to check to see if I passed… I did…"

"W-what?" everyone shouted shocked, Takami's whole attitude changed from anger to shock.

"But… I don't want to go anymore… there are weird people there…"

"…"

"There was this guy with braided hair, I think they're called dreadlocks… he was really nice to me, but I told, I don't need any help… but he grabbed my arm just as I turned away… he was really fast, I thought he was a ghost!"

'That's Agon…'

"Then he asked me out…"

"WHAT?" Takami shouted but Sena continued

"And-and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer… but then I told him 'you know I'm a boy right…' he immediately let go of my hand, walked away while putting on his sunglasses and said 'I can't believe I asked that trash out' …" (Sena whenever he says someone line he uses a different voice and he acts out peoples actions, it's cute!).

'… yup that's Agon'

"Nii-san, am I trash…?" Sena asked concerned about what everyone thinks of him...

"No!" then everyone said something about that guy having a God complex or is Narcissistic…and something about a womanizer…Sena doesn't know the definitions though, but he smiled anyways thinking they're trying to cheer him up.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hahaha Agon's a narcosis… sorry I had to put that in there… please read, rate, and/ or review. Thank-you!**


	7. Promises

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I did Sena would always be in a skirt...

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Oh I can't wait for the next chapter after this one. He's gonna be there… hehehe… Sorry for the creepy laugh.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Promises**

"So where are you going to school?" Koharu asked, "Oujou?" Takami perked up and looked expectantly.

Sena smiled and took in a breath and then said firmly "No" which made Takami fall over.

"S-Sena, why?"

"Ichiro-niisan, think about it, you're gonna be a third year student, you'll be busy with exams, and I won't be in any of your classes… and you also have football practice, unless I join" Sena said smilingly.

"No way, it's too dangerous, you'll get hurt, you're so frail" Takami explained Coach Shoji just shook his head (seems they're all caught up with Sena… but who wouldn't be, besides practice didn't really start yet… that's why someone isn't here yet)

"Hi-doi…" Sena said looking away pouting ignoring his brother.

"S-Sena…" 'Brother Complex' everyone thought (sweat drop).

"I'm capable, I'm a man" he said hitting his chest which reminded him of his injury so he choked out a breath.

"Oh that's right your injury" Koharu reminded them "Here I'll get the supplies" she rushed off.

"Alright people back to your training, Takami you can wait here until Sakuraba gets here. Speaking of which where is he?" Coach Shoji shouted cause Sena to flinch, but smile lightening the mood up.

"Ah, there he is coach" someone pointed out.

That's when he approached them asking "What's up?" to some people and they pointed out to Takami.

"Nii-san, I promise I will get stronger so no one will call me a girl ever again!"

"Hahaha… Okay, that's good to hear" Takami "Oh what's this stuff?" Takami asked pointing to the bento box and the thermos.

Sakuraba came up to them as Sena opened the steamy hot shrimp rice and thermos.

"Ah, that's right; I made you a bento and some aromatic soup, try some Ichi-Nii"

"Mm, smells good" The tall blonde teen stated, along with others because they were still hanging around.

"Yup Sena here is a great chef, Sena went all the way to America to compete in cooking competitions!" Takami bragged about his brother.

"Eh?" some people stated.

"Don't brag… I've never gotten first, only second or third…"

"That's because they were biased!" Takami shouted, Sena just shook his head smiling.

"Wow, I wish I had a little sister that can cook like this for me" Sakuraba said smiling at Sena as he squatted down to his Sena's eyelevel.

"…" people went silent,

"…" Sena muttered something under his breath, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Hm, did you say something Sena-chan?"

"…I said" Sena lifted up his head and smiled but the atmosphere was very dense "Go-To-Hell" which shocked a lot of people, that's when Koharu came back and checked Sena. Sakuraba therefore found out Sena was a boy…

"Sena's never said that ever before…" Takami muttered "My innocent Sena is becoming black… because of you…" Takami loomed over the innocent Sakuraba… and that day was spent like this. Takami throws the ball… and Sakuraba tries to catch it or it drills into him… After Koharu had finished wrapping him up he went over to talk to Takami who was over by the coach with Sakuraba. He was lecturing Takami to not kill Sakuraba.

"Ichi-Nii, I'm going now" Sena ran up to them.

"Really, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup, it was only a big bruising; good thing I spun or I really would have three broken ribs, Hahaha" Coach Shoji seemed impressed but Takami…

"THAT'S NO LAUGHING MATTER!"

"Ichi-Nii, I'll be fine, and next time I'll be careful, oh and I'll bring snacks for everyone…even Sakuraba-san, because Ichi-Nii needs Sakuraba-san to become the ultimate quarterback, ne!" he smiled.

Takami just smiled, and patted Sena's head. Sakuraba was thankful; now Takami would forgive him… and not kill him.

Then Sena's mothering side came into play, because Mamori had taught him well "Make sure to eat properly, a well balanced diet (he list carbohydrates and talks about carbo loading), drink not only water you have to remember your salts too, make sure to dress warmly it's getting chilly, a virus has been going around, so have medicine ready at hand. And one last thing, have fun, okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay, bye Ichi-Nii, good bye sir, good bye Sakuraba-san" he bowed deeply as he rushed away he turned back to shout at Takami "make sure to make the highest pass ever so no one can catch it okay, Ichi-Nii?" Coach Shoji just laughed at how spunky the kid is, and Takami was proud, while Sakuraba thought about catching just regular balls was hard enough.

As Sena ran off Shin spotted him and his eyes widen, Sena was just about to hit the 4.2 mark when he slowed down and turned to look over where Shin was standing and shouted "Don't even think about tackling me!" and ran off in a somewhat fast jog. He just left a confused Shin standing there.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Though he promised he would become stronger so no one would ever call him a girl again, he never said he wouldn't wear a dress or skirt! And I'll tell you now; Sena is strong in this story and spunky in a skirt! Please review and rate!**


	8. Deimon, It's Him!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Deimon Devil Bats YA-HA! Sena chokes and Hiruma is not feared…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Deimon, it's Him!**

As he got home, he fed Pitt, petting her and cuddling her, he remembered "Oh, I didn't tell Ichi-Nii where I was going…hm well I'll tell him the next time I see him, ne Pitt" she meowed… but unknown to him the next he'll see him is on the battlefield… because he was going to Shiritsu Deimon Koutou gakkou. Before he went to bed he spat out his gum. (When did he start chewing gum, ever since that day he got kidnapped… why…? Hehehe…)

Finally it was spring, and sakura trees were in full bloom. Today was the day to check if he had gotten in, without telling Mamori that he had got accepted into Shinryuji because he didn't want another episode like he had with Takami and besides he was positive he got in, it was said that Deimon lacked students…

He hasn't seen her in a while, so she said she'd meet him where the numbers were posted and as he pulled out his card from his pocket with his free hand like on cue she called him over.

"Hi Mamori-neechan, how are you doing?" he asked, he was wearing his middle school black gakuran, which was still big on him. (In Japan if you doubt what to wear you wear your gakuran cause it's formal… even to a funeral…)

"I'm doing great, how about you? Nervous?" she asked patting his head (she's definitely taller than him, he was only 4' 11'…it's the tofu…)

"No, I'm fine, oh here" he handed her a white box decorated with a green ribbon

"So what's your number?" she asked as she peaked into the box and her eyes lit up when she saw the contents, crème puffs (seriously an addiction…)

"021" he said holding up the card with both hands in front of his face and peeking over it to get a look.

'Still cute as ever~' "Okay, 021,021… ah, you scored twelfth in the whole exam! Congratulations, Sena you've come so far!" she hugged him, this time she was weary of what they both held... not wanting to repeat the ice cream mishap.

"Well it's because of Mamori-neechan, and Ichiro-niichan's help that I got this far, you've even help me get Pitt, so thank-you very much! Please take care of me Mamori-neechan Senpai" he bowed after she let him go and smiled. Tears had come to her eyes, Sena was still the sweet little boy she knew from way back when…

"Ah, t-that's right… I forgot to get you your information packet. I'll be right back, okay!" she ran off trying to hide her tears of joy.

"Mamori-neechan, she's still so caring, sigh… Yoshi I'll keep trying my best for her sake, I have to keep my promise to Riku!" he was so pumped he didn't realize someone was staring at him and coming at him, until a chill ran down his spine. He turned around to see very peculiar figures approach him, they had spiky blonde hair and piercings and the other person had a head like a chestnut. When the devil blond grinned it revealed sharp fangs, but Sena was too busy thinking about Kurikinton (a sweet potato puree with candied chestnuts)

'I'll make some Kurikinton later…' when all of sudden he was tossed into the air! 'Whoa..oh, oh no!'

"Congratulations for making it, Ya-ha!" after they put him down the blond took out a cell phone and said "Here call your mom to let her-" before he could finish the other one interrupted him.

"Uh Hiruma… something's wrong" the big one pointed to Sena who was holding his throat and beating his chest repeatedly.

"Oi fucking fatty he's choking…" his long sharp finger pointed

"What?" the big one shouted and then turned to Sena and smack him across the back and out popped the gum in all its minty glory, while Sena fell to the ground.

"Ha…ha… thank…you" he lifted one hand trying to catch his breath as he got up.

"No problem, are you okay?" he asked, surprisingly a very nice guy.

"Yes… as a thank you allow me to make you some Kurikinton!" Sena stated smiling brightly as ever.

"…isn't that only for new years?" the big guy asked.

"Nonsense good food can be eaten whenever, oh how about a strawberry short cake, unless you're lactose intolerant then something with soy instead… how about-"

"Oi, don't you ever fucking shut up?" the blond one asked irritated.

"... was that rhetorical, eto?" Sena asked tilting his head and asking the big one.

"Oh I'm Kurita, Ryokan nice to meet you" (and watch how he spills his guts this is how he made friends…)

"Likewise, my name is Kobayakawa Sena, age 15, height 150 cm, weight is 40 kg, first year high school student, was accepted into Shinryuji" the other people's two eyes bulge "But I decline cause there's a weirdo there with dreads" the blond wanted to laugh "also there was a guy in a dress…" that made the blonde get an interesting idea "Oh I'm skilled at cooking, and piano, but I quit playing piano so I could run, I can now run 4.2 seconds in a 40 meter dash" both of their eyes nearly popped out of their heads "My blood type is-"

"Oi, what did you say before that…" the blonde seemed interested.

"My name is Kobayakawa, Se-"

"Not that you fucking chibi, about the 40 meter dash!" Kurita had to hold him back.

"Oh I can run it in-" but he couldn't finish because…

"Hiruma-kun! GET AWAY FROM SENA!" Mamori came blazing toward them with a broom in hand...

"Ah, Mamori-neechan!" Sena waved and smiled.

"Ah great her…" "Anezaki-san is your sister?" Kurita asked.

"Hm, no~ but she's just like a sister to me or a mother…" he said pondering a little which made the other two people sweat dropped.

"Sena, are you okay, did he touch you anywhere? I'll rinse you off with holy water later okay, don't worry"

'Holy water' Kurita and Sena thought (sweat drop)

"I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me… oh Kurita-senpai would you like to trade cell phone numbers with me?" Sena asked taking out his little blue cell phone with the kitty keychain on it.

"S-sure!" in the background you could hear an evil cackle.

"No Sena, don't give your number to strangers, no offense Kurita-kun" Mamori said and then turned back to Sena. (An evil aura emerge…) "If you give it to Kurita-kun then… he'll get it too"

"He… he who Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked big honey eyes blinking. Mamori turned and looked with disgust as if the devil just appeared and threw-up something vile and rank.

"Ah, him he… I see, don't worry he doesn't seem … well Kurita-senpai is nice! He helped me when I choke on my gum, if it weren't for him I might be dead" he tried to convince Mamori but she wouldn't budge.

"But what if _he_ forces you to play football; you know enough about the sport to know it'll hurt!" Hiruma's ear perked, so apparently he found a kid who knows his stuff and can run at 4.2 seconds, but that's not known fact yet… he'll look into this later. And at that he and Kurita left the two. And Mamori still kept lecturing him about the evils of Hiruma and his book of coercion. And finally the two left for home, but before that Sena went shopping for candied chestnuts.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Gum is very dangerous, and holy water burns! Please rate and review!**


	9. The Bento Friends

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Here comes the food… and later on in more chapters more food~**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The bento friends**

That morning, Sena did his daily routine of waking up, running, showering, and preparing breakfast and a few bento boxes.

One for him and one for Mamori, they switch turns making bento to have variety, but he always makes extra just in case someone in his class doesn't bring one… then he makes a new friend! (Sometimes he prepares the bento before running… you'll see why later.)

This time he made some curry pan and some melon pan too, and also the treat he promised Kurita. But unknown to him he was being watched… So off to school he went. (The recent stalker before this one had a taste of Ichi-niichan's fist! Let's see what will become of this one…)

At school he handed Mamori her bento and in class Sena felt stuffy because he ran all over looking for Kurita, he forgot his phone… (or did he…) so he took off his blazer and folded into his bag, his short sleeve button up shirt fit snuggly on his body compared the big blazer and he stared out the window until the teacher told everyone to introduce themselves, and after the lecture from Mamori-neechan yesterday Sena learned to not absentmindedly give all your info to people.

So when it was his turn he said "Hello I'm Kobayakawa Sena, My hobbies are cooking and piano and well I… I want to make friends" he smiled cutely bright flowers filled the room.

'Adorable…' he was small in his small clothing and his big honey eyes were slightly closed dreamily looking across the room as he bowed deeply, he accidently hit his head on the table and mewed an "Ow-we" while rubbing his forehead. 'Aw~' even the teacher was out of it.

Until the bell rang for lunch "U-uh a-after lunch we'll resume introductions and then free time, ahem" the teacher straightened his glasses. Sena looked around and saw that the trio in the back was very distant from the rest of the class, and none of them seemed to have anything to eat.

'Operation get friends is a go!' he thought as he walked up to them other people in the class just watched in horror, they had wanted to eat with him, and well they were worried for his well being.

"Hello, Can I eat with you three?" Sena asked waving his hand.

"Whatever" "Huh" "Huuh?" The other two responded to the first person's answer. ('Does Juumonji have a thing for cute things?' is what they're wondering, just kidding.)

"Oh shounen Jump, I haven't read this week series or last week for that matter… I need catch up. Wonder what's gonna happen to Ichigo…and Ruffy " he muttered to himself as he took out his bento, the glasses wearing guy smirked when he heard that then Sena spotted the magazine the long brown hair one was reading, "Did any new game for the PSP come out yet?" he asked "Huh, yeah-" they went on talking about a new military operations game, that Sena almost forgot about his bento.

"Oh, I have to eat… if I don't' I'll never get taller" he was determined to eat his bento, the other three wanted to laugh. "Ah, here I made an extra one today, would you like it?' he placed the other bento down and opened the lid the area filled with a delicious aroma of bamboo rice, tempura shrimp with marinara and mustard on the sides, and croquettes, yakitori in a sweet and sour sauce(grilled chicken), with herbs and vegetables cut into flowers... and he took out a thermos and opened the lid, the smell of citrus Yuzu, a light broth with shrimp and various vegetables emitted.

"Whoa… Can we?" they asked, and he nodded rapidly

"I insist, please" he smiled brightly, that made them blush and they couldn't keep their mouths from watering so… they dug right in, everyone around them swallowed hard, they told him it was delicious… After finishing the meal they still had about thirty minutes to lunch… that's when it hit him.

"Ah! Oh no… I totally forgot, um I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun, Toganou-kun" Sena got up and bowed and started to pack the empty bento boxes.

"Where ya going?" Kuroki asked.

"I promised someone some Kurikinton!" he said smiling.

"Isn't that for new years?" Juumonji asked smirking.

"Good food doesn't require a time to be eaten, oh speaking of which have some" he pulled out a bag of curry and melon pan. "Since you guys complemented my food, I'll make all three of you lunches okay?" he asked seeing as they don't seem to bring any food.

"Y-yeah sure" they agreed looking at each other "But isn't gonna get expensive, what are your parent's gonna say?" Juumonji asked, the other two shrugged and nodded, Sena's a good kid… (Even thugs like him!)

"…It's my money" he pouted adorably, they wanted to laugh (here this kid is the same age as them, but he's so…) "Ah, have to run, see you later, okay?" he ran off before they could ask anything else. That meant they had to come to school … every school day to get free yummy food… unknowingly Sena made good students out of the three.

* * *

He kept running all over, but he couldn't find this so called club house, when he walked up to people they were happy to talk to him, but the mere mention of football made them head for the hills…

"Does my breath stink…ha, ha" he sniffed his breath, nope, because he was chewing spearmint gum…

Finally he gave up and sat down next to old shed, that when he saw Kurita walking over "Kurita-senpai!" he ran to him and jumped him.

"Eh, Sena-kun?" Kurita was surprised "What brings you here, ah come in, come in this is our clubhouse" When Kurita opened the door Sena said three words.

"Mamori-neechan would scream..."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena is loaded, not like Hiruma, I meant money wise… you'll find out more later from Hiruma… Please rate and review, and if you don't want to, don't.**


	10. Eyeshield 21, really?

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**This was a really short chapter but an eventful one, after this there is an Omake meaning a chapter that's not related to the original story, but it kind of is, though it doesn't go with this timeline.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eyeshield 21, really?**

After giving Kurita the Kurikinton and two bags full of melon and curry pan he went back to class greeting everyone with an affectionate smile (he won lots of people over already…). After school Sena came back to the clubhouse and started getting to work with cleaning while Kurita talked about the Christmas bowl with uncanny admiration.

"Sena why are you cleaning, though it's great that you're helping us but-" he was going to say he didn't have to. Sena thinking Kurita didn't like him cleaning thought of a way to stay and do it, if he's part of the club then he can! (Mamori-neechan's habits are my habits… or so he says)

"Hm, oh well… it's dusty in here, it's kind of a habit, besides you said you needed a manager and a secretary. I know how to scout teams and record data, making contact lists after recruiting people of course" Sena smiled, it seemed like an Angel smiled down on Kurita, he wept tears of joy as he swung Sena around.

"Hahaha, uh please be careful Kurita-senpai I just cleaned there" he pushed himself one handed onto doing a handstand on Kurita's shoulder to avoid the table. That's when the door swung open, and the spiky blond demon came strolling in, Sena leapt from that height and did a back flip onto a chair and sat down while served tea he just made.

"Kekeke…Oi fucking chibi, what do you think you're doing?" Hiruma asked sitting down.

"Serving tea… it's proper…Hiruma-senpai" he stated firmly staring straight into Hiruma's eyes unwavering. A grin just appeared on his face showing rows of fangs.

"Hm… Seems your info checks out, so you have golden legs, and can run at the speed of light"

"Well I don't lie if that's what you're insinuating" Sena stated serving the melon pan ignoring the glare he's receiving (actually he's pretty immune to that thing cause he doesn't know what it means).

"Kekeke, Oi fucking fatty bring over that uniform and eyeshield" Kurita went and grabbed the uniform labeled 21 and the eyeshield.

"Put it on Kuso chibi" Sena just stared at the uniform and helmet that was placed in front of him "Starting from today on, you're eyeshield 21 the fastest running back"

"Only if you stop referring to me as f-ing chibi… it's a bad word" Sena pouted as he held the helmet.

"…" Hiruma arched a brow and then laughed. (Apparently Sena wasn't scared of the rifle in Hiruma's arms because he's been hurt by worst than rubber bullets, which do hurt…)

"Kurita-senpai what's so funny?" Sena turned to look at Kurita.

"I'm not sure either Sena-kun" Kurita responded after swallowing melon bread and drinking his tea. Then it registered, Sena was gonna be on the team, they had a new team member

"Hooray, we're going to the Christmas bowl!" As he reached for Sena but…

"Yay, as long and Mamori-neechan or Ichiro-niichan doesn't catch wind of this, cause if they do someone's gonna die…literally…" Sena smiled opening his arms for Kurita but… no hug.

"…" Kurita went silent and pale, Hiruma only said "Oh~…Kekeke. That's what the fucking helmet it for f… chibi" (this is gonna be harder than he thought…)

"Oh I see. So I wear this when I'm playing okay, but then I can't change with the team… darn, no companionship… Kurita-senpai, Hiruma-senpai will you change with me?" Sena asked blushing and embarrassed.

"…" (Kurita found him adorable, Hiruma found him misleading…)(Why wasn't Hiruma surprised that Sena knew Takami… because he stole Sena's cell phone and put it back in his house).

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena is really innocent but really suggestive… not a good combo. There will be hints of this and that everywhere, please Rate and Review if you want…**


	11. OMAKE: Hiruma scared?

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Short Omake. Will Hiruma leave Sena alone from now on…?**

* * *

**OMAKE : Hiruma Scared…?**

Hiruma was sitting down cleaning his AK 47 assault rifle and Sena sat across the small table from him kept talking about how great Mamori was.

"You keep talking about Mamori-neechan, Mamori-neechan, what do you have a fucking thing for her" he mocked.

"Mamori-neechan is Mamori-NEECHAN, besides she has someone she likes" he smiled tilting his head.

"Hm, who?" Hiruma leaned in wanting to get blackmail info.

"I'm not telling and nothing you say or do can make me" they came face to face

"You wanna bet?" they were eye to eye

"Nothing will make me tell, even if you stab my eyes out with a dull rusty blade or pour a vat of boiling oil all over me, or skin me alive… nothing!" Hiruma backs away a little… (Sena doesn't understand the severity of his words; he's just repeating everything he heard)

"Fuckin' crazy for a chibi"

"Those are things are what Takami-niichan said he'll do to people who'd want to hurt me" he smiled.

"…" Hiruma's eye twitched and he took a step back. OMAKE FIN.

* * *

**Dou desu ka mina-san (how was it everyone?) Next Chapter 11 of Sena's Life, don't miss it! Hahaha I sound like a preview commercial, sigh old age has taken its toll on me… no I'm not old but my friends say I sound old.**


	12. Cerberus and the bruise

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks for the comment _Wolf Sapphire_, I did not know I could that, sigh I'm slow, oh and such complicated vocabulary but I got the jist of it ^_^**

**and thank-you _monkeydluffynaruto_ I plan to update lots once I get my lazy butt going...**

* * *

**Ch. 11: Cerberus and the bruise**

So the next morning they started morning practice there was equipment lying everywhere on the grounds, Kurita was already there, he said he'd been there since 2 Am.

"Wow, the earliest I've ever trained was at 3 Am, Kurita-senpai Sugoi (you're awesome)!" Sena threw his arms up as he jumped up and down.

"…" Hiruma was silent 'both these people are idiots…' That's when the equipment broke and Hiruma got pissed and kicked it off the field and said he'll get the principle to get them a new one…

"Wow, Hiruma-senpai is amazing too… I can't kick that hard…" Sena stated as examined his foot, lifting it up a few inches then squinted as if accusing his foot for doing something.

Kurita laughed because he was adorable and said he would finish up with a dash because he had a kink in his neck, so now it was time for the 40 yard dash, and Sena had to time while Hiruma pulled out his bazooka and shot into the sky which shook the school… which actually surprised Sena a bit but Kurita was pretty slow so Sena had no problem timing him…

"Fucking Fatty 6.5? That's slower than before, what kind of fucking training have you doing?" he started to kick Kurita.

"Ma ma Hiruma-senpai, Kurita-senpai must be tired, how about you try?" Sena tried to help Kurita out. Hiruma arrived at the starting point at some point Sena didn't even realize, so he had to reset the watch quickly. "5.1 seconds" he read after Hiruma's sprint.

"Ya-ha my best time!" he boasted. Now he pointed to Sena and said,

"Ku… Chibi…" Hiruma was still having trouble not saying fucking chibi or Kuso chibi, he pointed to Sena meaning get ready to run.

"B-but you already know my fastest time…"

"I want the fucking fatty to see it…" Hiruma pointed again.

"Okay" Sena got to the starting point and when the bazooka blasted Sena ran, but due to the bruise still hurting he was a little slow…

"4.5 wow Sena-kun!" Kurita praised at the now panting Sena. Hiruma was pissed, he knew Sena was holding back.

Hiruma muttered something incoherent and pulled out a bag of dog biscuits, took one and placed it in Sena's shirt then shouted "CEROBEROS!" (Cerberus)

"Huh?" Sena squeaked, he knew that was the three headed dog that guarded the gates of the underworld from Greek Mythology, but he doubted Hiruma would actually have it…

That's when it appeared a small furry dog with large pupil-less eyes, and sharp fangs and claws. It suddenly came at Sena at full speed; Sena just took in a puff of air and shouted,

"KAWAII! (CUTE)" that made the two senpais fall over. Sena pulled the back of his shirt and caught the biscuit with his left hand and shook it in front of Cerberus and said "Do you want, do want it, okay! Sit" and it sat down, Sena knelt and said "Good boy, good boy!" happily laughing as he gave the biscuit while petting it. Cerberus happily devoured it "How about I make you some steaks huh, sound good?" Sena asked picking up the dog-beast. It let out a happy growl bark and licked Sena repeatedly.

Kurita just laughed (sweat drop) while Hiruma was steaming…

"Oi, fu… Chibi!" he shouted with a vein popping.

"Hai~" Sena replied in LALA land as he snuggled his face into Cerberus's fur. That just pissed Hiruma off more, here was his demon dog being all cuddly with this kid… this will not bode well for his evil credibility (as they say like master like pet…).

"…" Hiruma was trying to think of something… so he was quiet which made Sena call out to him worried he did something wrong to upset his Senpai (his worst fear, disappointing people).

"Hiruma-senpai? Did you need something...? I don't think you called Cerberus out here for me to play with him, right…" Sena stood up petting Cerberus one last time before walking up to Hiruma.

"Why did you hold back?" Hiruma sneered.

"We have a game soon… and well I got hurt… before you say anything I'll tell you it is football related" this made Hiruma raise his eyebrow so Sena continued "I got tackled by Shin-san without any gear on…"

That made Kurita and Hiruma flinch in surprise. So he lifted his shirt up to show them the purple and green bruise all along the right side of his abdomen. Hiruma winced… and Kurita was worried.

"Hahaha, it's not as bad as it looks, it could have been… much worse" Sena stated putting his shirt down. "But I'll try to show you the 4.2 run very soon, most definitely in the games" he stated nodding and smiled a bright smile that made Kurita relieved and made Hiruma smirk. Yup seems they found a good running back.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hm what can I say; Sena is good… and I find Cerberus adorable... Please Rate and Review if you want.**


	13. Why are you doing this?

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**What should I rant about... never mind too lazy...**

**Chapter 12: Why are you doing this?**

After finding out the next game is tomorrow, this didn't surprise Sena unlike Kurita because he heard from Takami that the spring tournament was starting as soon as school started.

They were now on their way to finding 9 volunteer team members, because Hiruma said Sena wasn't in any playing condition (if Hiruma says it, its fact), and Kurita agreed. Hiruma said that the person who finds the least people will have to submit to a punishment game. From what he had heard Hiruma was a person whom could find your deepest darkest secret and use it against you, but that didn't worry Sena he didn't have one or at least he didn't find them bad enough to be used against him, what he was worried about was not being able to find enough players and Kurita would be sad… And they wouldn't get to play in the Christmas bowl…

"First off other sport clubs!" he went into the basketball clubroom, there were only two people in the club room and they didn't seem to busy seeing as they were reading magazines and were sitting around.

"Hi, My name's Kobayakawa, Sena" he bowed and I was hoping you… would help the football players out and play in our upcoming game tomorrow, please?" he blinked twice while staring intently embarrassed since it was so last minute.

"No, don't feel like it" the first player stated not looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah, what would we get out of it anyway?" the first person agreed with him and told Sena to go find someone else, not even looking at him.

"Oh, okay…" Sena clearly disappointed left the room as quietly as he had first entered.

Next Kurita tried to convince the basketball club enthusiastically, but to no avail.

Finally Hiruma kicked the door open and told they had to join, of course the needed convincing, so he blackmailed them saying,

"You must be 1st year students …Satake, Yohei from class 2, Height: 166 cm, Weight: 58 kg, (127 lb) Blood Type: O, Birthday: April 10"

"How do you know that?" Satake shouted alarmed.

"During junior high, you stole some underwear out of the locker room of the girls swim team, not knowing that the underwear belonged to a 50-year-old cleaning woman"

"W-what?" Both the first year's eyes bugged out.

"Yamaoka, Kenta also a first year student from class 5, Height: 168 cm Weight: 62 kg Blood Type: B Birthday: August 10, oh says here you spend 98% of you allowance to buy Kago, Ai CDs, products, and other stalking supplies. Every morning when you wake up, you kiss a poster of her… wow embarrassing; I think I'll tell everyone about this!" he suddenly takes out a microphone from out of no-where and ran out to announce everything, when they rush to grab a hold of him saying,

"We'll do it, please let us join you!" he just cackled, they knew they were in for it.

Meanwhile Sena was having trouble, "Sigh, what am I gonna do, every club I asked they either say not interested, but tell me to be their mascot or they freak out" he sat down, that's when Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou spotted him.

"Hey short stuff (Chibi)" Juumonji called out to him from the hallway.

"Ah. Good afternoon (konnichiwa) Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun, Toganou-kun" Sena stated, bowed, and then smiled.

"What's up Sena-chan?" Kuroki asked as he saw Sena sigh. That irritated Sena a little, but he knew that Kuroki knew he was a boy, so he didn't delegate into it.

"Well, I don't want to bother you with my worries..." he shook his head, but his face was really dry compared to his usual enthusiastic smile that it kind of worried them.

"It's alright, we don't mind listening" strangely it was Toganou the quiet one who stated this, this shocked Sena, so he offered a small smile and told him about his recruiting problem though he didn't say when they were having the match.

"Even if I'm not playing, I want to be able to experience it with the team, you know, hear your teammate's name being shouted and cheered for in the crowd, you know. It's amazing how everyone treats you like a hero; I want Kurita-senpai, even Hiruma-senpai to experience it at least once…" Sena stated earnestly holding his hands close to his chest. (Pride… though it is a sin)

"Why do you care about them so much?" Juumonji asked a little irritated how Sena was always thinking of others and exhausting himself… even when it's for him. Kuroki and Toganou wondered as well, but they weren't irritated.

"Well, how can you not be, when someone aspires to become so much more, reaching for that dream, that goal and they can almost touch it… but can't reach it, don't you want to help them… when people need help I want to help them. Even back when I saw their game with Oujou, they played so well, but the people helping them didn't put their hearts into it at all… it was very sad." Sena lowered his eyes, he shook his head.

"I don't pity them, that's not what I'm doing, I don't want to be a saint… what I want to be is their friend" Sena smiled, though saying he didn't want to be a saint, he clearly was one.

"Well I better get going; I still have to recruit people! Bye, thank you all for listening to me rant, I feel so much better now!" he bowed and rushed off. Leaving the three to think about their lives, what have they been doing, compared to that small little boy.

So they decided… why not try football for a while, and if they liked it (and they will) they might stay. Having your people cheer their names didn't sound so bad either. But alas they didn't know when to sign up… So basically they won't be playing in this game.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sad they could have used them… oh well! On to the next show! Rate and Review onegai! (Please!)**


	14. Gum

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Wai~ mina arigatou! I read all the review so far… sniffles, it's so worth only getting three hours of sleep, when I get an idea I write like there is no tomorrow…**

**SHOUT OUTS! Thanks to:**

**Thank you marsnmonkey for commenting twice you are magic! I can't stop grinning either.**

**Thanks Huggin et Muninn for commenting twice too, yes, yes he is! And it's not the last we'll hear of Sena being called a girl…**

**Lastly but not least-ly Random! Hahaha thanks, I'll keep updating as long as I'm awake… I'm up to chapter 29 right now? maybe 30… I can't remember…**

* * *

**Ch.13: Gum!**

"Who haven't I asked yet… oh right the track team! I was going to join but instead I joined football, won't Ichi-Nii be surprised!" he talked to himself.

Somewhere in Oujou Takami sneezed 'Someone's talking about me…?' he looked around but everyone was busy training.

Back to Deimon, in the Track and Field club Sena opened the door, the person there he was putting on his jacket.

"Um, good afternoon, I'm Kobayakawa, Sena a… first year and I was wondering if you would…" he said this quite slowly and he shook his head and told himself to get a grip, be assertive "Please help the football team with our next game!"

"Hahaha, sure I'll help, I'm Ishimaru, Tetsuo a second year"

"R-really, yay, thank-you so much Ishimaru-senpai!" he bowed and bowed.

"No problem, that way I can recruit some fast people for track, so when is it?" he asked picking up his bag.

"Tomorrow" Sena smiled tilting his head.

"T-tomorrow? Uh, sorry but I can't, I have this delivery job I have to finish"

"Eh, sou na… oh! How about I help you deliver them, please?" Sena begged his eyes watering.

"U-uh, sure" Ishimaru stated giving in; he gave half the map for his delivery route to Sena and a stack of newspapers and they said to meet back on that spot after finishing.

All that ran through Sena's mind while he ran was 'Must make it to Christmas Bowl, all of us…ow' usually this much running didn't tire Sena out, but the pain made him break into a cold sweat. 'I hope I don't have internal bleeding…' he thought when he finished and lightly jogged back to the spot to rest and wait for Ishimaru, the pain wasn't going away.

Then Ishimaru came back before he could say anything Sena asked "Ano Ishimaru-senpai will you help with the game now, I delivered everything, please…" he was panting pretty hard.

"Of course, and I'll split my pay with you" Ishimaru smiled.

"Oh, no just having you help is enough, thank-you so much" Sena smiled he said goodbye but before even stepping away he fell to the ground.

"Sena, are you okay?" Ishimaru asked rushing over to the small boy on the ground.

"It… hurts …" he pointed to his stomach. Ishimaru lifted up Sena's shirt and saw the bruise, he wanted to take him to the hospital but he told Ishimaru,

"Please Ishimaru-senpai, help me stand, I'm fine…" in a small voice that sounded like that of a small child. He watched Sena walk slowly away before he turned away.

At the clubroom

Kurita was pale and soulless, "W-what's wrong Kurita-senpai?" obviously Kurita wasn't feeling well if he was all shriveled up like that…

"I didn't have any luck recruiting people…" Kurita sighed.

"Hm… I recruited Ishimaru-senpai from track and field" Sena stated and made Kurita brighten up, but when they counted all the players that Hiruma had 'recruited' they were still one person short… When he suggested that he play too, Kurita shook his head and said,

"Sena-kun must take it easy for a while, or you won't heal. Sena-kun can play in the next game"

"Ah, sou… but if I don't play… we won't have enough players…" this depressed both the Amefuto players…

When _SLAM_ the club door slid open.

"Damn convenient store is all out of sugarless gum, not even flies will eat the sweet shit" he then tossed two cans at Sena and Kurita, and was surprised when Sena tossed him two packs of sugarless gum.

"I hope watermelon flavor is fine… *sigh*" Sena opened the can and drank it…

"Kekeke, ah, I forgot to put up the rest" Hiruma took the magnets and stuck on a bunch of magnets.

"Ah, ah!" Kurita and Sena gasped clutching each other's hand and jumping.

"W-we did it!" Kurita shouted raising his arms up.

"'We' Shit, I did it, give back my soda, you can all fucking dehydrate and die!" Hiruma shouted pissed at the results.

"Then give me back my gum!" Sena smiled closing his eyes then goes on sipping the soda nonchalantly. (He's cranky because his bruise is hurting right now…)

"…" Hiruma went silent as if he didn't hear anything and Kurita smiled.

**TBC…**

* * *

**It's clear whose the person who has control of everything in the club is, it's Sena! **

**Just kidding… Hiruma-san please don't kill me! *Hides under bed sheets* ah~ so cozy…**


	15. Sena is immune

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Again there is food in here sigh~ Food…**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 14: Sena is immune**

The next morning near the train station, everyone was there on time except…

"Eto… Where is Hiruma-senpai?" Sena asked Ishimaru, Ishimaru shook his head.

"Sena-kun is your wound okay?" he asked a little worried for the little boy.

"Huh, oh, yes I'm fine; I rewrapped my bandages after adding some cream, and ate some shiso (an herb with serrated edges usually placed under slices of sashimi or sushi, has antiseptic benefits, very yummy) speaking of shiso… Hai (here)" he took out a large thermos and opened the lid, the air smelled of Zosui (a soup containing cooked rice stewed in stock, often with egg, meat, seafood, vegetables or mushroom, and flavored with miso). The one Sena made contains spring fish and vegetables, but since fish has a weird smell he added various herbs not only complimenting the dish but giving it a nice aroma.

"Ah, ii niyoi! (Ah, what a good smell!)" Ishimaru stated smelling it.

"I made Zosui to help keep your energy up" Sena smiled pouring him a bowl, Ishimaru took in a spoonful, it was savory and herby. The others stared swallowing… "Ah, don't worry, I made a lot…" he took out five more large thermoses… (Where does he keep this stuff…?)

When Hiruma finally showed up he came upon the scene of everyone eating happily

"What the fuck…"

"Ah, ohayo gozaimasu Hiruma-senpai, would you like a bowl?" Sena asked blinking and handing him a bowl. Hiruma looked around; at least everyone was there… why not?

"So where is Kurita-senpai, I kept this one for him" he took out the last large thermos.

"Punishment game" Hiruma said in between a spoon.

"I see… tea?" Sena asked pulling out a different color thermos from his bag. (Seriously where is he keeping this stuff?)

"Sena-kun. How much stuff can you carry?" Ishimaru asked amazed.

"I can carry up to… 59 kg without slowing my walking pace" Sena smiled everyone was shocked… for someone so small he could carry a lot.

"I'm 59 kg…" Ishimaru stated.

"B-but I can bench press only 20 kg" people were relieved a boy that was 4' 11" couldn't be that strong… That's when Kurita came and shocked everyone with what he was pulling… a wagon with a mountain high of gear.

"This is kinda heavy" he stated as he reached there.

"Hai" Sena handed him the thermos with the Zosui and a thermos filled with green tea.

When they got on the train it was surprisingly empty…

"Hiruma-senpai, why is the train empty?" Sena asked immediately turning to Hiruma. (Not accusing Hiruma, but actually because he thinks Hiruma knows everything, which he does!)

"Saa~ (who knows)" he replied while leaning his head back against his arms against the wall crossing his legs.

"Wow something Hiruma-senpai doesn't know…" Sena stated smiling then he took out his cell phone and started texting as he looked at the competition line up. (He's texting Mamori to come watch and cheer if she had the time, she didn't know he was in the club yet, now was good of a time to come watch)

"…" A vein appeared on Hiruma's head, Kurita scooted away knowing full well what will happen.

"…Whoa did you see that, that kid isn't afraid of Hiruma… the devil Hiruma" whispers were heard all over the train car.

The people who are waiting to cross the road at the train exiting were standing around waiting for the red and white bar to lift when they heard gun shots coming from the passing train…

At the field there was a crowd of people already there; Sena had to pass out the uniform, padding, helmets, and cleats, he was about to give Ishimaru the wrong cleats, but he took them back. "Why are there artificial grass cleats in here anyways?" Sena asked no one in particular. He didn't notice Sakuraba and Shin in the bleachers but boy of boy did they notice him. And so did a certain devilish captain…

Hiruma came up to Sena and told him of an idea he had since Sena hasn't been shaken by him that much and it was really beginning to go down in his credibility.

"Oi, Chibi, wear this" he pulled out a cheerleading outfit (it said in black and white Deimon Devil Bats, and it was red with a pleated red skirt with shorts underneath, and a red short shirt, though Sena doesn't have breasts it covers his stomach completely, unless he lifted his arms all the way up, it was apparent it was made for a small boy…)

"…Why do I need to wear this?" Sena asked wearily, he knew boys don't wear skirts, well most boys.

"We need cheerleaders"

"Do we really, Oujou doesn't have any, unless you want moral support that badly?" Sena asked smiling (he really doesn't mean to sound sarcastic or mean; it just comes out that way…)

"Forget it!" Hiruma turned away.

"Sena, come here"

"Hm" he walked over to the two basketball helpers "What's wrong Satake-san, Yamaoka-san?" Sena asked tilting his head.

"How do you do it?" Satake whispered.

"How do I do what?" Sena whispered leaning in.

"You know, how are you not afraid of Hiruma, doesn't he scare you?" Yamaoka asked eyes almost popping out of it's sockets.

"No, Hiruma-senpai doesn't scare me, why?" Sena tilted his head and blinked.

"Doesn't he threaten you, you know blackmail?"

"Blackmail…" Sena repeated the word closing his eyes slowly, they knew that, that had to be why this kid was in the football club; why else would someone like _him_ be here.

Then it shocked them when Sena asked "What's Blackmail?" they fell over… "I've heard about it somewhere before… but I can't remember where…"

'Okay apparently this kid is really innocent and has done nothing indecent in his life…' they thought…

"Uh, then, oh, aren't you, you scared of his guns, doesn't he threaten to shoot you?" Satake asked.

"…actually he never has, is that strange?" Sena asked… the others eyes widened… why hasn't Hiruma ever threaten to shoot Sena…

'Maybe he actually likes the kid' they whispered amongst themselves and looking at Sena who saw them looking at him just smiled brightly, who wouldn't like him. So they concluded that and went to warm up.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hm… Hiruma not shooting someone… is that even possible…? Only in this fic… Oh and Sena is slightly stronger though he is shorter...**


	16. Cheerleading

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Pairings:** Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thanks belle hawk, I had fun writing it~!**

* * *

**Ch. 15: Cheerleading…**

Their team wasn't that thrilled to play, that is until their killer instinct became enraged as they looked at the other team.

"Koigahama Cupids are all third year students who all have girlfriends, and are notorious for bringing them to all of their games" Hiruma stated enraging his teammates and then looked at Sena who was worried about all the shouting… he then blowing a bubble and smirked.

"Let's crush them!" they all yelled in unison with a fiery aura emitting.

"Oi Sena" Satake now with an angry voice called.

"H-Hai" Sena asked a little surprised by the volume; he was standing next to Kurita.

"Don't we have cheerleaders?" he softens his tone because he saw the kid panicking.

"Do we really need some?" Sena asked again wondering why everyone kept asking about them, he looked to Kurita who shook his head smiling meaning its okay.

"Well yeah, it's football we need cheerleaders!"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Sena was on the verge of tears for making an error…

"Ah Satake you made him cry…" the others turn to glare at Satake; apparently they had taken a liking to the little boy. Kurita patted Sena's head.

"I-I didn't mean to, I was just, Sena d-don't-" he was worried about making Sena cry but more worried about his health…

"D-don't worry… I'll take full responsibility" Sena stated wiping his tears and bit his lower lip and walked away. 'Even if it hurts my pride…' he walked up to Hiruma and their conversation can't be heard, but it can be seen, Sena grabs something from Hiruma and runs off and Hiruma is left there grinning madly.

The whole team thought 'That kid made a deal with the devil… May his soul rest in peace...'

A few minutes later the captain of the Koigahama Cupids came walking up to them with his girlfriend by his side.

"Sorry about all the noise but our girlfriends insisted that we bring them, eh where are your cheerleaders, I didn't know Deimon was a-" before he could finish someone called out.

"How rude Hatsujo-san!" Someone from the bleachers shouted, did a back flip and cart wheeled onto the field, flashing a small round butt in black shorts and a red pleated skirt with a tail complementing their perfect legs in black ankle socks and wings on their red shirt that read 'Devil Bats' their brown spiky hair, which two red wing clips for decoration, blew gently in the wind "I'm here" said person smiled their big honey brown eyes sparkled half closed shying behind two red pompoms, definition of so cute, it's a sin.

'K-Kawaii…' everyone thought everyone went to LALA land… and unknown to Sena it was all recorded on Sakuraba's camera… Who is now blushing, and Shin is immune.

"Why don't you read your lines?" Hiruma asked grinning pointing at Sena with his long finger.

"Because they're wrong…" Sena blushed looking away. (That shot an arrow through many people's hearts!)

"But a cheerleader needs cheers…" the row of fangs edge in closer to the small cheer leader.

"…fine…" Sena muttered faced to face with his demon captain (from a distant and at the right angle this… could be mistaken as a kissing scene, this will be used against Him later on…) and then turned to look at everyone… they were expecting a raw, raw but knowing Hiruma…

Sena blushed but took in a breath and yelled "Go Devil Bats, Kick their asses, Kill them, Ya-ha!" lifting one pompom up with his eyes shut tight blushing profusely.

'…spunky' Hatsujo of the Cupids thought with a perverted grin on his face...

And during the whole game Sena could be seen running around doing flips and cartwheels and waving his pompoms while calling out everyone's name on the team. (Hiruma said he had the photos of the game covered, so all Sena needed to do was cheer and pass out drinks)

"Ganbare (Keep it up), ganbare (keep it up) Hiruma-senpai! Ganbare (Keep it up), ganbare (keep it up) Kurita- senpai! Ikko (Go), ikko (go) Ishimaru- senpai!" Sena shouts cutely while pumping his arms up and down with the pompoms.

"Whose Ishimaru?" someone in the crowd asked… "I don't know"

'Kawaii sou (Poor) Ishimaru-senpai…' Sena sweat dropped as he thought holding the pompoms up to his face.

"Eto… Fighto, fighto Satake-kun!" and it went on like this until half time. Then Sena scrambled to give out drinks and washcloths.

Hiruma saw Sena was having trouble running around so… after a few shady dealings with photos of a certain someone the cheerleaders of the Koigahama Cupids became Deimon Devil Bat cheerleaders, this left Sena only a job as Secretary and Manager. But that didn't last very long… they spotted Sakuraba in the stand, and mayhem ensued, but Sena was too focused on the game.

Sena had to write down the stats and what techniques were used and what they needed to improve on (well they needed regular players who knew their stuff, so practice is good idea) also he didn't want to miss any part of the game so... he didn't have time to change his costume…

Sena occasionally yells something along the lines of this "Don't fear the ball, please! Um, um… Oh! If you fear Hiruma-senpai, don't drop the ball!" his cries were heard and they tried holding onto the ball for dear life, and finally they scored a touchdown thanks to Ishimaru's run after they had securely captured the ball. The score ended with a 6-3 in favor of the Deimon Devil Bats.

"Yokkatta (Thank goodness) … Good job everyone, you did very well!" Sena praised them as he was about to go change when Hiruma and Kurita came up to him but they were interrupted by,

"Sena! What are you wearing?" An angry Mamori came running.

**TBC…**


	17. Managerial duties and Betrayal part 1

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**There are two parts to this cause its long… for me… so here's part 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Managerial duties and Betrayal part 1…**

"I won't let you bully Sena!" Mamori shouted pointing at Hiruma, Hiruma just smirked about to take out his black booklet, when Sena grabbed Mamori's hands, holding them close to his face.

"No that's not true Mamori-neechan, in all honest truth… I'm the only person Hiruma-senpai can't pick on… ask anyone" Sena nodded giving his puppy dog eyes. This irked Hiruma but he put down the booklet… Kurita smiled relieved that Sena was staying and Hiruma wasn't gonna blackmail people.

"Honto (Really)?" Mamori asked gently holding Sena's face, he leans into her soft hands smiling. (If you got it, use it, author's advice…)

"Yup, and if you're really worried, why don't you join as a manager, that way we're in a club together, we could sure use the help, and Mamori-neechan is very smart and clever, that's good for plays!" Sena beamed.

'Good job fu…chibi' Hiruma grinned revealing row upon row of sharp teeth. (Even in his mind he stopped himself from calling Sena a fucking chibi Hahaha…)

"Oh, can a girl be the manager?" she asked Kurita and he nodded happily looking toward a madly grinning and cackling Hiruma.

'The more slaves, the better!' Hiruma made his signature smile (opened mouth showing only his canines)

"Okay I'll do it" she nodded and hugged Sena. Kurita jumped for joy, crying, about to body slam everyone near him, except Sena pulled both Mamori and Hiruma out of the way.

'Whoa…' the two thought (Sena has quick reflexes, but will that really help him…)

"Recruit team members; scout out other teams, and figuring out their plays. That is my job, but I'll definitely help Mamori-neechan with food and drinks, and I'll help with coming up with plays too, but for that you mostly discuss with the captain, aka Hiruma-senpai. So everyone has to get along" Sena stated as he helped Kurita upright again, "right Kurita-senpai?" he smiled his bright smile.

"Sena-kun is a good boy" Mamori ruffled his hair. Hiruma just rolled his eyes and looked away, Kurita was still happy they now had 4 members to the team!

The team and everyone else was going home,

"Hiruma-senpai, Kurita-senpai, have a safe trip home okay" Sena bowed still in the cheer outfit so his wings fluttered, only he could make a devil outfit look heavenly. Hiruma only lifted a hand without turning back while Kurita waved and said good bye.

"Mamori-neechan, how about we celebrate tomorrow?" Sena stated fixing his skirt… he's kind of use to it now as they walked down the path to the train station.

"Celebrate the first victory?" she asked fixing his bent wing, she seems use to it too...

They were kind of oblivious to the wandering eyes; Mamori was too busy thinking about studying up on football and Sena was too happy about their first victory!

"Mm-hm, oh, but not only that, I want to celebrate the fact that we are now a group of four, I think Kurita-senpai would be happy too!"

"That's a great idea Sena!" she smiled and Sena smiled happy that he got praised. So decided to make a stop at Sena's house to pick up a few things (and Pitt cause Sena can't spend a day away from his kitty) and change, then head over to the convenient store for a few supplies then headed over to Mamori's house.

"Sena-kun, how have you've been" Mamori's mom asked Sena

"Great, Anezaki-oba-chan" Sena smiled.

"Good to see you too Pitt" she petted the small kitty, it mewed happily, she had gotten a phone call about Sena staying over and about the celebration preparations, she was more than happy to have him over, she didn't have a son and Sena was like one to her.

For the most part Mamori was studying up on football from a book she bought while they were in the shopping district, while Sena got an apron on and started to bake treats, by the time they finished they were getting ready for bed, Sena was sleeping over, when someone called Sena.

"Konbanwa, Ichiro-niichan" Sena answered his cell phone.

"Sena! Why, why-" Sena moved the phone from his ear, he could still hear Takami's voice clearly from a distance away, he looked at Mamori who just smiled. (They both sweat drop)

"Ichi-niichan, Ichi-Nii! Please… please calm down; I can't understand what you're trying to say" Sena stated trying to calm down his ranting brother. Sena pointed to the bathroom, and Mamori nodded smiling meaning okay.

Once in the bathroom he shut the door, he then heard Takami asked "W-why did you… go to Deimon…?"

"Because Mamori-neechan goes to Deimon... and because Hiruma-senpai…"

"What?" Takami started to freak out again.

"W-wait Ichiro-niichan, before you say anything listen; remember how last year Oujou and Deimon had a game which ended in 99-0"

"Y-yes… that's right…" Sena could almost hear his brother fix his glasses (he did that when he focuses), Sena smiled.

"Well… remember what Hiruma-senpai said to Shin-san"

"That… he'd have…"

"Yes, that'd he'd have someone who is faster than Shin-san and my passion is to run, it's just like a shounen manga, where the weak boy finds the Master in a unlikely place and becomes a man!" Sena eyes sparkled.

"… Sena… so that's why, I see…" 'Hahaha Cute' Takami thought, on the other end of the line, Sakuraba who is sitting there can see the flowers emitting off his Senpai.

'Senpai…' (Sweat drop…) Sakuraba just shakes his head.

Back with Sena who took a sheet of toilet paper and is making origami… (It's really hard…) "But Ichiro-niichan, how did you know I go to Deimon, Mamori-neechan probably thought I told you already so she didn't tell you, ne" Sena smiled at his toilet paper crane (cute!) then took a hold of his cell phone with his right hand, he had squeezed the cell phone between his shoulder and cheek while sitting on the toilet seat.

"AH!" Takami screamed which made Sakuraba fall to the ground in fright.

Fumbling his cell phone in his hand, he finally got a hold of it and asked in a panic "W-what's wrong Ichi-Nii? Are you hurt, what happened?" Sena jumped up shouting into his phone

"T-that's the reason I called!" Sakuraba is getting off the floor and back on the coach, people are rushing into the room asking what happened? Sakuraba just points at the fuming Takami who was pacing around and around. Takami didn't notice the people rushing in so he put Sena on speaker,

"WHY IN THE WORLD WERE YOU IN A CHEERLEADING OUTFIT? HIRUMA PUT YOU UP TO IT DIDN'T HE? I WILL KILL HIM!" Takami held the phone in front of him and shouted; this scared many people, no one has seen Takami like this before, he's usually cool and collected… Sena was pacing on the other end of the line.

"Nii-chan, dame (That's no good), if you kill Hiruma-senpai you'll get disqualified from the tournament; so no" Sena stated firmly, while he stood in front of the sink. This calmed Takami down instantly.

"Wow… he's good" Ikari stated still chained up.

"Oh, am I on speaker… Ano, kon-konbanwa mina-san" Sena bowed and hit his on the sink "I-itai (ow)…" he squeaked.

"You bumped your head when you bowed didn't you…" Takami stated now having the fluffy aura emitting from him again.

"E-eh, how did you know Ichi-Nii?" Sena asked surprised his voice went up a pitch higher; the people on the other line could just imagine his large honey brown eyes blinking while blushing.

'Cute~' the room filled with the aura.

"S-so Ichiro-niichan did you go see the game?" Sena asked trying to change the subject, because he didn't like it when people think he's a klutz.

"Sakuraba got you on tape…" Takami then turned to glare at Sakuraba, because here's what happened… Sakuraba and Shin came back and as they were watching the game tape it suddenly turns to a cheerleader, multiple times (the Oujou's try to act like it was nothing but… their faces were pink), Takami freaks out when he sees who it is, and then the tape suddenly gets cut off… Shin took the blame but Takami is still out to kill Sakuraba, but more than anyone, Hiruma, but first he had to call Sena and interrogate him!

"Eh~ so that's why the other cheerleaders ran off… is Sakuraba-san okay, he didn't get hurt did he?" Sena asked worried.

"N-no Sena-chan I'm fine" Sakuraba whispered, he feels ashamed for catching Sena's revealing flip on camera…

"Ah, Sou ka (I see) that's good, oh but that meant you didn't get to catch the whole game, are you in trouble?" again Sena asked worried, at this point people are trying to hold Takami back from killing Sakuraba because he's making Sena worried and getting all of Sena's attention… (Brother Complex…)

"Uh… no … Shin took responsibility… he took the punishment too" Sakuraba is now holding the cell phone…

"Eh, so that means he's not playing right, that seems a Coach Shoji thing to do, being one of the twin swords of Japan…" Sena stated

"How did you know…?" Sakuraba asked amazed.

"Hehehe I have to know these type of things, I'm a Shumu, oh and I'm gonna use this info against you, be prepared~" Sena stated in a singsong voice.

"…" everyone in the room went silent…

"The next time I see you will be on the battlefield, so Takami-niichan be prepared…"

"…Hai" Takami responded firmly as he took back the phone but tears are pouring down his face… (His teammates shake their heads)

"Oh and remember to eat properly and get plenty of sleep, rest is also as important as practice, don't overexert yourself too much okay?" Sena lectured.

"H-Hai!" Takami let his voice crack and he's smiling and still crying 'My little Sena is still sweet and caring as ever!' (His teammates had to look away, they knew that Takami was one of the best quarterbacks and tacticians but when it came to Sena *sigh* they just have to look away.)

"Bye-bye, sweet dreams Ichiro-niichan" Sena cooed.

"Sweet dreams" Takami responded in LALA land…

"Oyasumi na sai mina-san (Good night everyone)" Sena stated still knowing he's on the speaker.

"Oyasumi Sena-chan" they responded, they heard a giggle and then click.

"Sena-chan is still cute as ever…" someone said as everyone left "Yup" was the response.

Takami was still all over the phone… Sakuraba heaved a sigh. Meanwhile Sena opened the door to enter back into the bedroom, Mamori was already sleeping. So he quietly went to his futon and said in a whisper "Oyasumi Mamori-neechan" smiled and went to bed with Pitt at the end of the futon.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Origami made out of toilet paper and tissue paper is really hard… you have to be very … patient… Grrr! I give up! *Takes out flamethrower and burns everything!* sigh… onto the next chapter!**


	18. Managerial duties and Betrayal part 2

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**This part 2 and it comes after 1 so … yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Managerial duties and Betrayal part 2…**

In the morning, Mamori and Sena went to cleaning the rest of the clubhouse; it wasn't as bad as before so Mamori didn't freak out.

When Kurita came in he brought cakes and crème puffs, so Sena set aside his treats and food for later.

Mamori and Kurita were having a heated discussion about crème puffs and cakes and layered mousses. Sena was full just watching them go… so he only drank tea. Then he felt a chill,

"Something wicked this way comes" Sena stated getting up and walking a little further back in the cramp clubhouse. Before anyone could respond to the strange use of Shakespeare the door slammed opened and Hiruma walked in with a box in his arms, kicking the table over to reveal a miniature field on the other side, cake and tarts went flying; Sena pulled Mamori away from an incoming strawberry shortcake slice.

"Thank you Sena… Hiruma why did you do that! How can you be so-"

"Mamori-neechan I saved the crème puffs" Sena handed them to her which made her very happy, Hiruma smirked, he had saw the way Sena dodged the cakes and go for the puff pastries and so did Kurita. Sena had also saved the some pies and croissants, because the big cake was saved by Kurita who was happily still munching on a roll.

"Sigh, I guess we'll have to clean this all up again…" Sena stated looking around.

"Leave it Ku… Chibi… board meeting" Hiruma stated a little irritated that he couldn't stop himself from almost saying Kuso.

"Oh, okay, Mamori-neechan, board meeting" he pulled his sister over; she was still munching on crème puffs. Sena just smiled (sweat drop).

Hiruma poured the contents of the box onto the miniature field, "Wow these look just like the real deal. Did you make them Hiruma-senpai?" Sena asked because he saw a completely white one, it look like it hadn't been finished.

"Ke, did it for fun, took me all night" Hiruma smirked as he sat in a chair. "Alright here's how the play will go, we hand the ball to the mystery player"

"Who's the mystery player?" Mamori asked and Sena was wondering the same thing, maybe it's his future Master! …

"Shut up, and just watch fucking manager!" That made Mamori puff her cheeks out, that made Sena want to laugh, but he concentrated on the strategy… Hiruma just took the mystery player and slammed it into the Oujou players and made it run across the field for a touchdown. (Everyone sweat dropped.)

"We're gonna run the whole time?" Kurita asked "Even on a third play and we're nine yards away from the end zone?"

'Even for a master running the whole game has got to be tiring…' Sena thought and then blurted "Sigh…We don't have a catcher yet… Hiruma-senpai's throws are very accurate and fast, but no one on a make shift team is gonna be able to catch them… sigh I wish I were better at catching..." that made Hiruma grinned (training!).

"Eh but Sena isn't gonna play" that made Hiruma's eye twitch (pissed)… "W-wait is Hiruma…kun making you play?" Mamori asked wide eye… (Mamori knew Sena couldn't lie, but so did Hiruma so…)

"Who the hell would let a chibi like him play; we want to win fucking manager!" Hiruma shouted cocking his AK 47. He could see Sena's sad eyes watering glancing over at him.

Sena then caught sight of Hiruma's smirk directed at him, and he then blinked a few times, and then wiped the tears away when he figured what Hiruma was doing. Kurita was panicking, thinking they needed Sena in the games.

"I see sorry Sena seems you really are too fragile to play, but it'll be okay, you definitely make a great Shumu" Mamori patted his tuffs of wild hair.

"Un" Sena nodded tilting his head and said "I'll definitely become the best at whatever Hiruma-senpai and Kurita-senpai wish for me to be during the game against Oujou or any other games to follow!" Sena turned to Kurita and smiled that made Kurita smile in realization. Then it hit Kurita like a ton of bricks…

"O-Oujou?" apparently no one told Kurita they were playing Oujou…

"Don't worry Kurita, we'll do fine, it's not like it could get any worse than last year Hahaha…" Sena tried to cheer Kurita up… Mamori wanted to ask what happened but Sena shook his head at a rapid speed, Kurita who was on his knees looked up and Sena immediately stopped and smiled like nothing happened. Hiruma laughed to himself while Mamori sweat dropped…

Later they went to class when the bell KIN KON KAN KON, well all except Hiruma; who knows what he does with his time… (Get blackmail info and more slaves!) Sena stayed back for a bit.

"Hiruma-senpai" Sena called, Hiruma didn't even turn around in his chair, he kept typing away on his laptop when he responded with a,

"What ku…chibi?" Sena saw him flinch when he almost said Kuso…

"If you really want to call me a Kuso chibi, you can you know, um, but that's not what I wanted to tell you…" Sena stated a little embarrassed he said the word Kuso… at that point Hiruma swiveled around in his chair with a 'Hm' expression plastered onto his face. But Sena didn't see it because he was looking at his hands because he felt bad about what he was gonna say next,

"I, I wanted to tell you that… I found out Shin-san isn't playing, well most likely in the first few plays because he took the blame for not recording our game with the Koigahama Cupids to the end… that's all" he looked up and saw the happiest evil Hiruma face there ever was…

"Well, I'm gonna get to class…" he went to grab his things

"Isn't Ichiro-niichan gonna be disappointed that his little brother used him to find out this info?" Hiruma asked mockingly.

"Ichi-Nii already knows…" Hiruma happy meter went down a little… "He knows that I'm a Deimon Devil Bat, and as one I'll do whatever it takes for us to win… I'll leave first Hiruma-senpai (this is a saying you do as you bow out the door, Japan is very formal…), see you at lunch and afterschool" he closed the door and left only to hear the devils evil cackle emanating from the clubhouse. Sena shook his head and smiled as he walked away.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hiruma is happy… is that a good thing? And don't shake your head too quickly people, I sprained it that way… Next up the secret's revealed… already? Please read and rate and review… if you want :)**


	19. Secret revealed, already!

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Pairings:** Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

** A word of warning it's gonna get weird soon ^^**

* * *

**Ch. 18: Secret revealed… already?**

Sena walked in with three large bags and was too focused on keeping a hold of them to notice…

"Hey Sena-chan" Kuroki called him over, Sena came over a, Kuroki was giggling, and Juumonji couldn't look Sena in the face, apparently his cheeks were bright red, as were many of the people in the class. The girls were looking at him and going Kya, the guys were eyeing him… he only noticed when he had set his things down…

Toganou handed Sena the last two copies of Jump saying he was done with them, he was normal as ever, which made Sena happy "Thank-you Toganou-kun" Sena smiled very sincerely, which caused a bunch of people to turn bright red, Toganou said something along the lines of no problem.

"Eto Toganou-kun, do you have any idea why everyone is acting so strangely?" Sena whispered as he opened one of the issues of Shounen Jump. A lot of people were trying to listen in.

"Don't know" he stated. Sena then nodded and then perked up when he remembered. "Oh here" he took out three bento boxes, "today I made two extra cheese cake too, and …" he listed a bunch of pastries he had worked on, since Kurita and Mamori had their fill of the others Kurita had brought.

"Whoa, even we can't all of this" Kuroki stated looking at everything filling up four desks to the brim.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sena apologized embarrassed then he looked around and asked "Does anyone want-" but before he could finish an astounding amount of students and the teacher stood up straight and yelled "HAI!". So they had snack instead of Homeroom… So Sena got a chance to talk to the trio.

"Sena-chan, we got a glimpse of the game…" Kuroki nudged.

"Oh, did you find it interesting?" Sena asked happily looking at the three, Toganou nodded while eating a sweet roll.

"Very interesting, right Kazu-chan" Kuroki grinned with a fork clench between his teeth. Juumonji stuttered a shut up as he drank the jasmine tea.

"Hm, what's wrong Juumonji-kun, has there been a fever going around a lot of people are very red… are you okay?" Sena asked very worried looking around and then directly at Juumonji.

"I-I'm fine…" he managed to say without stuttering too much.

"Sena-chan, you really don't get it huh…?" Kuroki asked amazed.

"Get what?" Sena asked drinking some tea.

"Everyone's like this cause they saw you in that mini cheerleading outfit" Kuroki stated.

"…Oh… was it that bad, I mean I didn't think I look that horrible…" Sena stated unusually calm.

"Naw, you look good. _**Really**_ good, that's why…" Kuroki explained.

"I see… sigh… I wish that I didn't… I want to be big and strong… like Juumonji-kun or Kuroki-kun or Toganou-kun sigh… but at least it is good advertisement"

"Huh" "Huuh" "Huuh?" the three did their first triple huh!

Sena giggled adorably which made the temperature rise in the room,

"Think about it, the outfit is the representation of Deimon's Devil Bats, I mean not only the colors, it even has the wings and a tail. If I walk around in that people are bound to know about the football club, good advertisement! Hiruma-senpai and Kurita-senpai would be happy if I could recruit more people permanently so far we only have 4 members Hiruma-senpai, Kurita-senpai, Mamori-neechan and I…" Sena stood up clearing away the table.

"Only two playing members?" Juumonji asked Sena came up to him and whispered something in his ear, he got many death glares, but he just glared back… (They backed off) Then his eyes grew wide.

"W-what? Really?" Juumonji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Uh-huh, but it's a secret so don't tell anyone" Sena winked as he held one finger to his own lip usually when a guy does that it's creepy, but when does it it's adorable being belief.

"So come watch the game against Oujou okay!"

At lunch Sena had already given the three their lunches so he went to practice, he hadn't run in a while and his legs were itching too.

"Kuso chibi, what are you doing?" Hiruma asked walking up to him with Kurita by his side.

Sena was in his uniform numbered 21 and the eyeshield. "Sena-kun, you're still healing, it's a few days until the game with…Oujou, you should rest"

"But if I rest… my legs will become mush…"

"Kekeke… fine, then 10 laps around the track!" he shot off a pistol.

"Where do you get those?" Sena asked still standing there…

"Oi fucking chibi get fucking going!" Hiruma yelled really pissed that Sena wasn't afraid.

"Hai~" and with a _ZOOM _he was off…

"T-that's amazing!" Kurita stared Sena ran around the track once already in a matter of minutes,

"Alright, friggin' slow down or you'll waste all your stamina!" Hiruma shouted and Sena slowed down his pace a little, well at least he listens to Hiruma, even if he's not afraid…

After ten laps he came to a stop in front of them, barely panting. "Hiruma-senpai, Kurita-senpai how was that?" he asked tilting his head.

"Very good! You were very fast" Kurita cheered Hiruma smirked and took out a piece of gum.

"Ah wait!" he stopped Hiruma from opening the gum wrapper, and rushed off. Hiruma looked at Kurita, who shook his head meaning he didn't know what was going on either.

Sena came rushing back with two thermos in his hands and a giant green blanket tied to his back contained inside were two bento boxes one was wrapped in a large chestnut printed handkerchief and the other a medium black with white spots handkerchief. "Hai~" he handed them the handkerchiefs. Kurita was a tri layer bento box and Hiruma's was a duo layer. The contents seemed the same at first red seedless grapes, mixed vegetables cut into shapes with a little spice as a side dish, Kurita had extra servings of hamburger (Japanese hamburger is nothing like American hamburgers, they are mixed with a lot of herbs and spices and made into squares; Sena used thyme…) with small tooth picks with the Japanese flags on them in his and rice but… there was a huge juicy steak garnished with herbs in Hiruma's bento box, Hiruma pointed to his and lifted an eyebrow.

"Hiruma-senpai… is a little… thin… for a quarterback" Sena admitted, Hiruma himself knew this… "And last year… you were sacked multiple times…"

'So the fucking chibi was worried about him…'

"I know Kurita-senpai will protect you and I'll do my best to keep you from getting sacked, we'll get lots better with the more team members that we gather, and we will go to the Christmas Bowl… but for now… don't take on too much… we're here for you, right Kurita-senpai" Sena asked Kurita and Kurita who was crying from the speech nodded and shouted

"We're going to the Christmas Bowl together!" they sat down to eat in the clubhouse; Sena gave Cerberus three medium cooked steaks and petted him leaving him to eat.

"You really find Cerberus cute…?" Kurita asked munching on a hamburger.

"Uh-huh! He's adorable! I love all animals especially ones like Cerberus, they're so cute!"

"Sena-kun… what do you find cute?" Kurita asked.

"Hm for animals: black cats, spiders, bats, tigers" Kurita's jaw dropped a little, Hiruma just raised an eyebrow "for things: gargoyles, voodoo dolls, and skulls. why do you ask?" he smiled sweetly tilting his head. At this point Kurita's jaw hit the ground, Hiruma just thought

'So this is another reason he came to Deimon…'

"Hm? This looks like Sena's cooking, where is he?" Mamori asked as she walked into the clubhouse.

"Mamori-neechan, konnichiwa" … Hiruma opened his mouth wide open his eyes went blank, Kurita panicked looking around.

"I'm a friend of Sena's my name must be kept a secret but you can call me Eyeshield 21" Sena smiled.

"Oh, okay, nice to meet you Eyeshield-kun" Sena stood up for her to sit. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I have to go train; well I'll see you all at the game!" Sena waved and left.

"…" Kurita and Hiruma looked at each other… 'Can't believe she fell for that…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Some people technically call themselves their friend, but I think I'm my own worst enemy… And next chapter will discuss more of Sena's likes and weird hobbies…**


	20. What happened?

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**I just checked my email, Wai sugoi~ thanks for all the favs and the alerts, they made me soo sooo very happy, my mom thinks I'm crazy cause I'm laughing to myself…**

**Thanks to daemonkieran for commenting! Yes he is a very naughty boy, but he can't help it! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 19: What happened…?**

"Where is Sena...? I have his bento here" she took out a bento and her own.

"Eto Anezaki-san" Kurita called as he ate another still warm hamburger.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Does Sena-kun have weird tastes in things?"

"I don't know… oh you mean what he finds … cute… sigh yes, besides his black kitten Pitt he finds the strangest things … cute"

"I see…" Kurita stated

"Oh but he's very creative… his drawings and paintings are beautiful… though sometimes he … paints bats in the night in a grave yard scene…" Mamori drinks her tea (sweat drop). "But he wasn't like this before…*sigh*… but he's still the kind and gentle Sena" Mamori smiles into her cup (this tea was made by Sena)

"What happened?" Kurita asked very curious, heck even Hiruma was curious to what messed up the kid's head, heck maybe he could fix it and make the kid scared of him…

"Sigh… you see Sena was kidnapped… and well after that day… he had weird dreams of devils and things but he found them good, he associated evil looking things as good things" Mamori then looked at Hiruma… who was strangely quiet

"Yes, so when he heard I went to Deimon (Maou- devil) High School he immediately tried out for the school, even though he wanted to go to Oujou and be with Takami-kun, though he said he wanted to be with me too, 'A win, win situation'"

"I wonder what happened to him when he got kidnapped?"

"Horrible things probably… his kidnapper was one of his stalkers" Hiruma finally spoke up pulling out the previous gum; his meal had magically disappeared… (When did he even eat it… he is the devil!)

"How do you know?" Mamori asked… suspicious as if Hiruma was the one who kidnapped Sena…

"Kekeke" Hiruma pulled out his black book… That's when it hit Mamori she sat up instantly

"Sena on that day he said… the person who scared off the stalker… said something… about… blackmail…" Her eyes opened wide, and then she remembered what she had asked Sena what he would do if he ever found who had saved him…

"I… I will follow to the ends of the earth, give my body and soul to that person," Sena smiled like an angel… (He got that from a manga, and doesn't really know the meaning; I mean he was only like, what, in the fourth grade…)

"SENA STAY AWAY FROM HIRUMA, DON'T DO IT SENA, DON'T GIVE YOURSELF TO HIM!" she shouted as she ran out of the clubroom leaving a trail of dust, she ran past eyeshield who stopped in the nick of time for her to pass…

"Wow~ Mamori-neechan can run!" He shouted jumping up and down, he then walked over club house and peered inside, Kurita was in utter shock and Hiruma looked confused…

"So what was that about~?" Sena asked standing at the door and pointing back to the dust cloud.

"J-just go fucking train fucking chibi…" Hiruma held his head forehead as he leaned into his hand like he had a headache.

"Hiruma-senpai… are you okay" Sena asked softly, in an instant he by Hiruma's side already with his helmet off.

"Don't worry about me fucking chibi…"

"I can't help but worry… _Yoichi-sama_"

"….." Kurita was shocked still and Hiruma was now shocked too.

"I'm not deaf~!" Sena stated with a (T_T) look then pouted cutely. He took a piece of gum and chewed on it.

"I don't know what blackmailing is, but I do remember the person who saved me had black hair and chewed gum… Hiruma-senpai did you dye your hair?"

Hiruma was silent so Sena turned to Kurita who gave into the earnest please tell me look, Kurita nodded. Hiruma shot Kurita a glare… Kurita backed away.

"The things I told Mamori-neechan I'd do for my savior…" Hiruma was silent again, he didn't know what to do… he already had the Chibi doing what he needed him to do… he didn't need anything else from the kid…

"I'll do my best… but I'm not sure what to do…" Sena blushed embarrassed cause he knew he was a little slow on things.

"O-oi!" Hiruma stuttered.

"I will research until my brain falls out, so wait for me Hiruma-senpai, no wait Yoichi-sama is good too… mm-mm" Sena nodded half jokingly as he put his helmet on and left to do research... (Sena still isn't really aware of what it means to give someone your body and soul, he thinks it might mean working for them, but he wasn't gonna go back on his word because he wasn't sure, that's not a man's way…)

"W-what the hell?" Hiruma shouted his cheeks flushed red, he's probably thinking 'the fucking chibi is gonna get some strange ideas… better stop him in his tracks'.

Sena got changed and went to class, but after school he came up to Mamori who was frantically trying to tell him something.

"Mamori-neechan I'm gonna go to the library to do research, okay, so tell Hiruma-senpai and Kurita-senpai I'm not going to the meeting today"

Mamori who was relieved said "O-oh, okay" 'He's such a good boy there's no way I'll let Hiruma taint him!'

Hiruma after hearing that Sena was out doing research immediately called up all the librarians and books stores and made them keep the boy out, how the Liberians manage to do that we'll never know… (Sena returns his books in on time…)

**TBC…**

* * *

**I've never seen so many books fly at one person… Kawaii Sou Sena (Poor Sena) :(**


	21. Research Failed!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Okie dokiely, nothing to say so enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Research… failed.**

In the weight room Hiruma and Kurita told Mamori she had to know how to help with bench pressing, it was one of her managerial duties. Hiruma could bench press 75 kg and Kurita could bench press 160 kg, while Mamori wanted to give it a go, she did 20 kg.

'Same as the chibi…' Hiruma then thought ' I have to stop thinking about the damn chibi so much…' but then again he is their ace now…

Meanwhile in the training room at Oujou, they were working out.

Shin was able to bench press 140 kg, Sakuraba said "You're amazing as usual…" he could bench press only 50 kg. While Otawara laughed

"So you finally beat me eh" he could bench press 135 kg "But I won't lose! Oh gas!" the people behind him almost got a gassing, but when the three men turned there was no one there, where there once were.

"T-thanks Sena-chan" the freshmen thanked the small boy who had somewhere between the time Sakuraba had come over to the fart had moved them.

Koharu stood there at the door amazed, she had just walked in when Shin put down the weight, Sena had put his basket down and jogged over and pulled three people over to her, they wondered what he was doing… he said "I have a bad feeling…" and a few moments later that whole area was filled with a foul odor.

"S-Sena-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakuraba asked a little weary cause every time this small boy was around Takami's attitude would do back flips and front flips.

He let his guard down when the little boy in the big blazer started to sniffle… tears were formed in his big honey eyes, his little cheeks turned pink.

"I'm a dishonor to scholars everywhere… the Librarians hate me… " he hiccupped, the area filled with flowers…

'Why is he so cute?' they all thought.

"I-it's okay Sena-chan d-don't cry"

"B-but Takami-niichan will be disappointed with me…" Sena whispered staring straight into Sakuraba's eyes causing the tall boy to blush.

"N-no he won't" Sakuraba knelt down and patted the boys head reassuring him,

"Koharu-san, can we go find Ichi-niichan now?" Sena asked still sniffling…

"No need Sena-kun…" Koharu stated pointing to the person behind her clinging to the door…

"Ichi-Nii?" Sena quickly wiped his tears away.

"Sena… I'll never be disappointed with you, now stop crying and telling Ichi-Nii all about it" Takami ran over and pulled Sena away from Sakuraba in the form of a hug… (suffication!)

"I wanted to do research on something, because I found out who saved me six years ago from that stalker! But… Librarians everywhere hate me! I must have done something really bad when they frantically assaulted me with books…" Sena moped.

"Savior, research, assault?" Takami asked a little confused as he knelt down to Sena's eyelevel.

"Uh-huh, Mamori-neechan asked me, 'what would you do if you ever met the person who saved you from that stalker'… and I said the quote I learned from a manga and even though I don't know what it means but I'll keep it my promise… so I want to do research on that quote! Because I'm not sure what is meant by the earth's end, because it's round right?" Sena asked still a little teary eyed tilting his head.

"… What's the quote…?" Takami asked the others are suspicious as well…

"Um… I will follow them to the ends of the earth, devoting my body and soul to them" Sena stated proudly with a smile.

"…" Cue screaming … and dramatically falling…

"Is it really that bad?" Sena asked worried over his hysterically sobbing brother… rubbing his back…

"Sena-kun, you really don't know what you said means?" Koharu asked amazed.

"Uh-uh, 'm not really sure, that's why I wanted to ask if Ichiro-niichan knows, and he apparently does, doesn't he?" Sena smiled wearily…(everyone in the room sweat dropped)

"T-that means, Hahaha" Takami attitude did another 180… Sena looked over at his now composed brother who stood up and pulled Sena to standing up straight "Sena… you're just a child, you don't need to know what those things mean yet…"

"…But I'm almost the same age as Sakuraba-san and Shin-san… Do you consider them children?" Sena asked pouting still midair because Takami was holding him (like a Father cat and a kitten). Everyone in the room was kind of debating about that, what male high school student pouts so cutely and was so small? Sena started to swing back and forth attempting to get free… (Cute~)

"That's them, I'm talking about you" Takami set Sena down and pulled Sena's arm closer to him as he tried to reason with the small boy.

"Ichiro-niichan is biased… just cause… I'm short…" Sena's eyes started to form tears again… but he held them off long enough to say "I'll prove it to you… soon, that I'm not to be taken lightly" Sena's soft honey brown eyes narrowed (still adorable… but became intense) as he looked off into the crowd…

Before Takami could say anything Sena was gone…

"Wow the kid's fast!" someone commented

"Yes, but not as fast as… Oi what's wrong with Shin?" another person asked. Shin's eyes were wide as if he were in shock. He had seen Sena run… it was as fast as he was… but something didn't seem right… he had to go train, so he just strode off leaving everyone bewildered.

"Uh, Takami-senpai there's a note stuck to the basket" someone pointed out; from the stationary (which was a simple green) and the little handwriting he concluded it was from Sena.

"I'm sorry I left in a rush, I forgot I needed to go to the hospital in the morning, before you say anything… it's to visit Torakichi-kun and Takekura-san, if you want enjoy the muffins, if you don't trust me you can feed it to the stray kitties" Takami read out loud smiling.

"Who are they?" Sakuraba asked Koharu stood there wondering as well.

"Torakichi was a boy who got into a car accident, Sena wanted to donate blood… but he didn't make the weight requirement… but he still force the doctor to 'just long enough until another donor arrives' thanks to him, the boys doing fine, though he's in a wheel chair for now, oh, he's also a football fan" Takami smiled, "And Takekura-san is a man who worked himself into the hospital, Sena always goes over to visit, the doctor says he's one of the few who can keep Takekura-san calm and relaxed because they're both bull headed"

"I see" Sakuraba smiled and laughed softly.

"Sena-kun is a very good child" Koharu smiled. Takami nodded in agreement as he chewed on a muffin. (Mm blueberry…) People wanted some but Takami wouldn't share…

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hey share those! Soon the muffin battle ensued! Mwahaha! Please rate and review! Oh because of this Sena learned how to use a computer though he forgot why he had wanted to learn when he started to look up stats on other teams... So Hiruma can relax now, maybe...**


	22. Takekura Gen, Sena knows!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Last chapter I just assumed Torakichi would be blood type A, but I'm not sure…**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Takekura Gen… Sena knows?**

The next morning before school and after preparing all the meals for his family and friends and after jogging the whole way to the hospital in the fresh morning air in his blazer, carrying on his back the green sack. (Usually visiting hours are never early in the morning or late at night, Sena is an exception there because everyone knows him, he's Oka's favorite…)

"Ah, it's Sena, Good morning, did you come to visit, or did you get hurt again?" the short brown haired nurse at the registration teased.

"Good morning, no I'm visiting, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, here I brought you something to share with the other nurses" he pulled out a two layer wooden box and opened it

"Ah, your madeleines are the best!" nurses came rushing to the counter some taking a few and commenting in the same degree as the first.

"No, that's not true, I think Mamori-neechan's are better" Sena smiled warmly.

"Still I wish I had a boyfriend who could cook" the glasses wearing nurse sighed.

"If only you were older Sena-chan" the nurses laughed amongst themselves saying "Yada (Stop), I can't believe you said that, Sena-chan is only a child" "Yeah that's why I said older Hahaha" this made Sena happy and sad at the same time…

The doctor came over and broke up the love fest.

"Ah, sensei can I go see them now?" Sena asked picking up his school bag and green sack.

"Takekura-san is awake but Torakichi is still asleep"

"Oh, okay then I'll just leave this for him here" he left a little child bento box on the desk it was blue and had a sticker of a football and stars all over it.

"Hai" the doctor laughed. Sena walked to the room, he passed Oka and bowed good morning and complemented her on how she looked today and he handed her a clear package wrapped with a red ribbon, inside were brownies, she just smiled her scary smile and went on her way.

"Hey bozu, you're here again!" the man from the hospital bed grinned.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Takekura-san, I came to check up on you, how are you feeling today?" Sena smiled after bowing.

"I'm strong as an ox, can't see why I have to be here!" he then started to cough, but before he could cough his second cough Sena had already poured him some tea. He gave him his thanks.

"You say that, that's why you're here, you really should keep your mind at peace that way you'll be admitted out of the hospital earlier. If not, you'll be here longer" Sena stated the obvious as he peeled the apples he brought in and served them to Takekura-san.

"Fine, fine… so did you go talk to that lazy son of mine?"

"Hahaha, Gen-chan isn't lazy Takekura-san, he's working very hard; everyone at the site respects him…" Sena seemed a little sullen; Takekura who was eating an apple slice saw the not so bright smile.

Takekura had found out that Sena had gotten accepted into a famous school but declined to go to Deimon, to play football with those three… and now his son was not playing…

"Bozu if you spoil him too much he's gonna get soft, if you want, drag him back…" Takekura-san stated.

"It's not fun that way… when he wants to come back he'll come back… after all he still loves football" Sena smiled brightly as he left two bento boxes. He left the room and as he was exiting he turned to bow at the person standing at the door, he was walking down the hall when the person stood at the door spoke up to Takekura-san.

"He knew I was here the whole time…" the black haired man in the bandana said, his face unshaven.

"That kid's really perceptive lazy ass son…" Takekura laughed. Gen couldn't help but be happy seeing his dad so cheerful, and when he went over to take his lunch looking inside he sees a note stuck to the lid. (Takekura's bento box has an image of a blue leafy flower on it, while Gen's bento box has a spiky red flower on it, and their names are on it so…)

The note said "Gen-chan, don't give up, Takekura-san is getting better, oh and stop smoking that's bad for you you're only 16! :( Oh your birthday is coming up, do you want a cake?" Gen just shakes his head… smiling.

"He really does spoil you…" Takekura said but was eating Sena's homemade bento with a smiling face; that made Gen want to laugh but he held off not wanting to upset his father.

At school "Sena-chan where have you been lately?" Kuroki asked. Toganou put down his manga to look at Sena too; Juumonji had a worried look on his face.

"I've been training! And delivery meals to construction workers" Sena said as a side note and laughed.

Ah yes they missed that smile… the whole class… somehow Sena became the class idol…

"Oh Toganou-kun, I finished reading them, thanks for letting me borrow them, I can't wait to see if Ichigo will be able to gain that new form, will he be stronger than the vizards… I wish I could level up too…" Sena stated in a daze as he handed over the shounen jump. "Oh here's the new-" he was cut off so he just placed the video game on Kuroki's desk. (I love Jump

"What do you mean?" they asked but Juumonji didn't he just held onto his worried face…

"Didn't Juumonji-kun tell you…? Juumonji-kun when I said 'don't tell anyone' I didn't mean don't tell Kuroki-kun and Toganou-kun, its fine if it's them" Sena smiled.

"Okay… but I still don't like it…you're"

"Uh-uh… not here" Sena covered Juumonji's mouth with both his small hands and said looking around. Usually this would come off as paranoid, but the whole class was listening in… They all turned to look away…

"Okay… sigh" Juumonji just sighed and shook his head, though he had a small blush on his cheek that Kuroki took notice of... which ended up as a nudge and a grin.

Sena was too busy to notice. He took out their bento boxes, it seems Juumonji was an orange hibiscus on the wooden box, Kuroki had pink sakura flowers on a branch, and Toganou had yellow sunflowers on his bento box and again their names are written on the box, today's meal was spaghetti with two different sauces, a herb and olive oil or mushroom tomato, the sauce were on the sides, with sesame buns and the vegetables were celery sticks and small tomatoes, and three bags of cookies with strawberry marmalade filling were left on their desk along with a thermos filled with a earthy tea as Sena took his seat, of course all Sena's teacher's get his treats as well.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hahaha this is what happens in the **_**teacher's lounge**_**,**

"**Where do you get these every single day?" a teacher from a different room asks.**

"**Sena-chan" every one of Sena's teacher's replies with flowers emitting off them.**

"…" **the other teachers look at each other and then at their colleagues who looked like they could die happy. **

**In the **_**Principal's office,**_

**A stampede! The Principal who just got done talking with a certain demon, and was just about to relax got assaulted with demands!**

"**Kouchou (Principal)! We demand you let us teach Kobayakawa Sena!"**

**Kawaii Sou Kouchou… (Poor Principal…)**


	23. Oujou White Knights vs Deimon Devil Bats

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Sigh… here it is… finally! There are three parts, so you know. Uh and then the chapter on the OUTCOME… Alrighty happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Oujou White Knights versus Deimon Devil Bats part 1**

"Sena-kun…" Kurita called out to the small boy, he turned around his skirt twirling and revealing his tight mini shorts underneath.

"Yes Kurita-senpai?" he asked blinking his big honey eyes as he fixed the red bat wing clips in his hair.

"W-why are you wearing that?" he was a little afraid of the answer, as was Hiruma… who promptly stayed away from the boy.

"Advertisement! We need more regular players what better way than with a devil bats costume! See, I even stitched in a map of the clubhouse's location on my back!" he turned around shaking to show them. It was so adorable… because his tail went side to side as he wiggled his little round butt… (Ah darn it bloody nose… I'm not a pervert, it's just hot in here…)

"Ah! I see that's a g-good idea!" Kurita stated blushing, even Hiruma looked away… (Hahaha he had red cheeks!)

"And when we beat Oujou we'll definitely be famous!" Sena laughed brightly.

"B-beat?" Kurita asked

"Of course… we came to win" Sena narrowed his eyes… but his long eyelashes and small face kind of takes off the effect of him being dead serious.

"That's right fucking chibi; now let's get a move on!" Hiruma who dubbed it safe to come near Sena came over and ordered everyone to get their asses and get a move on!

"Hai!" Sena threw up his arms with the pompoms in place. He pulled Kurita over to the wagons as he searched for Mamori.

There entrance was astounding to say the least. Two wagons pulled by four people each; they were chased by none other than Cerberus…

"Wow, that's primitive" said the female reporter, as the male reporter was freaking out when they heard,

"Hiruma-senpai, that was not fair! (zurui!)" Everyone thought Sena was scolding Hiruma which scared the hell out of them… "I wanted to play with Cerberus too!" Sena was now cuddling the demon dog-beast of hell… they all fell over…

"Fucking chibi…" Hiruma growled…

"Hey that dogs not scary look, that little girl is hugging it, its-" when the person stepped close and pointed his hand was nearly bitten off with a GAROOO!

"AH!" the person's eyes nearly fell out of their head as they fell to the ground and backed away.

"Hahaha Cerberus is playing! So cute!" Sena squealed sending flowers every which way.

"…Sena-kun… has a scary fetish…" Kurita explained warning people to stay away from Cerberus, seeing as only Hiruma and Sena were the only two people it liked.

"So that's why he doesn't fear Hiruma…" someone whispered as Mamori was trying to make Sena let go of Cerberus so they could get to work. Hiruma heard this and sent a barrage of bullets every which way from a machine gun he took out of nowhere…

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori shouted protecting _only_ Sena (and Cerberus who was still in Sena's arm) from the bullets with a broom from out of nowhere…

"How does Hiruma-senpai and Mamori-neechan do that, it's like magic!" his eyes lit up asking Cerberus who let out a GAROO.

"…" that was what everyone was thinking but only Sena voiced the question,

"Well you see Sena-" Mamori was going to explained but Hiruma walked away, and Mamori wasn't done scolding him yet so she cut off her explanation to go hunt him down and give him a piece of her mind "What if you had hurt Sena huh?" was all that was heard…

"SENA!" was heard even with all the noise of Sakuraba's fans.

"Hm, oh, Ichiro-niichan" Sena saw the older boy from across the way; he was going to wave hello, but stopped midway. He turned around and to face Kurita "Ichiro-niichan is t-the enemy I-I can't say hello…" he turned back around and looked at Takami then turned his head sideways with a 'humph' ignoring his now screaming and crying brother.

"T-Takami-senpai… the cameras…" someone explained.

"Kekeke, Good job fucking chibi you messed up the quarterback pretty good" was heard from behind the small boy.

"…" Sena let out a whimper… then took out some stationary from out of nowhere 'wow I did magic too!' and wrote a note and then went over to Cerberus and whispered something, and handed him the note, he went blazing over the field to the Oujou White Knights who scattered but Takami was still on the ground sobbing…

But after receiving the note he immediately got up and returned to his dignified self. Hiruma wasn't happy but he didn't really care that much because his running back would be upset to play too.

"What did you write Sena-kun?" Kurita asked in a whisper trying to keep quiet from Hiruma.

"Dear Ichi-Nii, right now I cannot speak with you because we are enemies on the battlefield, but after the game we'll be the same as we were before. So Ichi-niichan, please become the Ichi-niichan I remember and respect, sincerely Sena :)" Takami read once more smiling happily to himself…

"Good thing Sena-chan sent that letter or we'd have to replace Takami-kun with another quarterback…" Koharu whispered to the others. They nodded their heads.

"Ah it's the Shinryuji Nagas! We definitely can't embarrass ourselves with them watching Bwahaha!" Otawara laughed even though he wasn't wearing any pants and his boxers were slipping…

"You're more of an embarrassment than anyone else…" they all stated Coach Shoji shook his head.

"Alright, this is your last meal before you do battle-" before Coach Shoji could finish the Oujou White Knights heard a shout of amazement

"OOOHHH~!" Everyone on the Deimon side were shouting and raving about something. That's when their noses caught smell of what they were shouting about.

"Mamori-neechan and I made this for you everyone! For carbohydrates there are onigiri are filled with salted salmon, tuna mayonnaise, short rib, and umeboshi okaka, the negi sou onigiri was grilled with sesame seed oil garnished with shiso, parsley and kinome, also shrimp congee with ginger, but if you don't want rice there is also crab salad in croissants in a Russian dressing, also sweet pickled carrots cucumbers and purple onions with savory noodles (colorful which wets the appetite), for vitamin c of course grapes, and orange and tangerine slices, for dessert there are clear cut gelatin with candied fruits in each, or dango with anko or sweet soy sauce …" Sena listed on his fingers and then smiling as he hugged Mamori's arm who smiled, proud of her little brother (so pretty like a sister duo…) "I also made crème puffs for Mamori-neechan" he whispered which lit a flame in her eyes.

As they happily dug in, and Sena happily hand fed Cerberus while people watched in horror, Sakuraba was getting barraged with pressuring questions of who the ace is… He tries to tell them, but… to no avail and he gets yelled at by Coach Shoji about desecrating the uniform, saying it's a danger and a talking to by his manager Miracle Ito... And someone was checking both Sena and Mamori out… (Sena is in that kinky outfit…)

After eating everyone's nerve were riled when Hiruma slammed the butt of his rifle and shouted

"Listen up BASTARDS this game isn't like the previous one, this isn't a battle it's fucking WAR!"

"What are we gonna do?" "We'll get killed by Shin's spear tackle!"

"Are we gonna be okay, Kurita-senpai?" Sena asked Kurita but before Kurita could answer Hiruma's cackle and gun fire silenced everyone,

"You don't have to worry about Shin"

"Eh, why is that?" they all asked and thought.

"There's one person whose gonna take the brunt of it all, he hails from Russia and was a student from Notre Dame, the fastest high school-er in the football world…"

'This is the person Hiruma-senpai talking about last year, I wonder where he is right now, maybe he can teach me how to maintain my speed for more than an hour later on' Sena smiled to himself 'a game is usually two-'

"Eyeshield Ni Jyu Ichi!"

"Eh, eh?" Sena squeaked and everyone turned to him,

"Sena, what's wrong?" Mamori asked worried.

"Oh, no, it's just… I know the name is all…" 'I'm an idiot… of course it's… sigh' Sena thought shaking his head and then said "Um, Mamori-neechan, I need to get earmuffs, I'll be on the bleachers later taking photos, don't look for me or the fans will make you go deaf" Sena stated laughing and walked away, before leaving he grabbed his duffel bag. He seemed a bit depressed the others thought. Hiruma followed him out.

"What's wrong fucking chibi thought you'd be ecstatic to be getting on the field?"

"I am Hiruma-senpai, but … last year I heard you boasting about a legendary runner… I kind of wanted to learn from them, you know get better…but-" Sena looked down at his hands, Hiruma walked passed him and took out a stick of gum, from the looks of it he couldn't decide whether he should chew it or not…

"I wasn't lying…" Hiruma finally broke the silence but that's all he said as he left for the field.

"… Ah, Hiruma-senpai thinks I'm legendary?" Sena asked himself… and smiled thinking 'Someone believes in me, and here I am moping around, work hard, work hard to make it reality!' he slapped both his cheeks at the same time to focus and ran off to go change!

"Wait a minute… Hiruma-senpai and Kurita-senpai didn't change with me…" he stated as he took off his shirt…

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha he thinks that if you change together you will become closer and therefore better teammates… which doesn't sound all that crazy… **

**Please Rate and review~!**


	24. Oujou vs Deimon part 2

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Second part! Here's a cool and forgetful Sena!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Oujou White Knights versus Deimon Devil Bats part 2**

"Who is this eyeshield 21 how do we know we can trust him…" someone asked as he was practicing with the football. That's when Hiruma came up to him

"Oh~ you don't believe me…" he grinned revealing rows of sharp fangs, the boy thought he was gonna get when he heard Hiruma asked "Where's the fucking ball you were practicing with?" the boy looked at his now empty hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry was this yours?" someone behind the two boys asked, they turned around… and there in an eyeshield stood a short boy holding their ball.

"Whoa… when did he get here?" they asked each other, and looked at the boy again who was next to Hiruma staring down the other team…

"KEKEKE!" Hiruma laughed when Shin stood up.

"What's wrong Shin, sit down, you're being punished remember…" Coach Shoji stated.

"I understand…" he sat back down obeying orders.

(Flashback) "Sena-kun I know Takami-kun said you're too fragile, but have you ever played football or even touch football before?" Koharu asked the day he got injured by Shin

"Uh-uh, I've never played before, but I watched all the Oujou games, oh and I watched Bando's games, oh and the Deer's who doesn't know Onihei!" Sena listed the teams he watched since he got to loving football as Koharu smiled as she wrapped him up in gauze. Shin was listening in… well that's because he's interested in the small boy's movements, to Shin it seems strange. (Though it might just be that Sena likes to skip around…) (Flashback is over!)

The trio had just got there as the team got up to huddle "Hey where's Sena-chan, you did say he was playing?" Kuroki asked looking around from the bleachers, Toganou, though he came was reading a manga and Juumonji was looking around as well, but not so blatantly obvious about it.

"What, Shin isn't even playing, why'd the hell we come anyways, it's just a waste of time…" Agon groaned as he kicked back, literally... The person sitting next to him, who if you look closely can see is his twin, but the only difference is he has a shaved head just shook his head.

As both teams huddled their cheers were quite the opposite…

"We came to pledge victory on our knight's pride. We did not come to fight our enemy… we came to beat them!" The team captain Otawara who was dressed like the rest in white with dark blue and black numbers and an arms crest on their helmet shouted.

"We didn't come to beat our enemy. We came to _slaughter_ them!" shouted the demon captain of the Devil Bats dressed in red with black numbers outlined in white and black helmet with red wings.

(The next things are said simultaneously)

"Let's kick their…"

"Glory to the…"

"ASSES!"

"KINGDOM!"

"Hey, who's that tiny eyeshield guy?" Kuroki asked "Is he even from our school?" Looking Juumonji thought, is that Sena, he's small enough to be…

'Sena did say he was playing… he's not a liar'

But once they set and hiked the ball Hiruma shouted "Let loose fucking chibi!" and the eye shield was seen blazing across a quarter of the field! But slipped when he dodges someone…

"What the hell?" Hiruma shouted fire coming out of his mouth Kurita held Hiruma off. At least Sena didn't drop the ball.

"What happened?" Mamori wondered as the others on the bench wondered too.

"You damn fucking chibi what the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm sorry Hiruma-senpai it seems I forgot to change into my cleats…" so Sena was wearing his sneakers…

"Do you want to fucking sprain your ankle or worst?"

"Don't jinx me, I'm bad with those!" Sena shouted surprising Hiruma…Kurita told the referee they needed a timeout. The referee allowed it.

"What do you think of the eyeshield?" coach Shoji asked, Sakuraba fumbled with his words.

"He's never played football, nor touch football, he's been training for the last six years or so in the art of running, there is no fear in him" Shin stated, they were amazed at all the info he got from that one play… but the truth was he knew it was Sena and Sena had told them it already…

Unsui asked about Eyeshield and Agon just said "The trashes just got a slightly fast newcomer, nothing special. They won't get anywhere with a weak ass line like that."

So after changing into cleats, which were brought by Mamori, who told him good luck even though he's small they started once again.

He isn't going at full speed… he can't at a whim, he needs to warm up a lot first, then he can do it, but he gets wasted after 3-4 runs, still needs stamina and his legs are scrawny… So he's going at about 4.6 with amazing shift changes.

"Don't worry Sena-kun, think of us as your shields okay and think only of running!" Kurita cheered.

"Hahaha, Hai!" Sena relaxed, (he had felt a little stupid for tripping…)

They set the ball and hiked.

Everyone was amazed, even the Deimon's, but they were reminded by Hiruma's shouting "Fucking hold them back!" that they needed to hold off the line for eyeshield to run.

And in an instant before their very eyes… they had scored against The Oujou White Knights…

"…" everyone was silent for a moment to for moment then a roar of noise filled the audience!

"What just happened?" Kuroki shouted along with the others…

'It can't be… if that's Sena… then he's amazing!' Juumonji thought wide eyed. Eyeshield looked around the roaring crowd and spotted the trio… he waved.

"Whoa he waved at us did you see!" Kuroki pointed out, Toganou just nodded, and Juumonji was shocked… it really is him; no one else would wave like that while jumping up and down... Juumonji had to laugh.

The Shinryuji Nagas were shocked too, "That was amazing…" "No it wasn't Unko-chan, it was the guy substituting for Shin, he was too slow and got caught by Kurita, some slow guy who only has strength, if it were Shin he would have been tackled" Agon commented. Then some girls commencing screaming "its Deimon's fault Sakuraba's team is losing!" loudly…

"That was amazing you did it all by yourself" the Deimon came up to him and praised him.

"No!" (He says no in English the rest will be in Japanese) they backed off scared "Sorry, it's just everyone worked so hard together… it's a group effort, so keep up the good work" Sena smiled gently and it was felt through the eyeshield,

'He's having fun' Hiruma thought

"H-hai!" "Wow he's so cool" "He's such a kind senpai" "Unlike someone else…" they muttered.

"Alright everyone gather around! We're gonna go for Try-For-Point!" Hiruma shouted calling everyone over.

"Eh, what's try for point?" they wondered and someone suggested to ask Eyeshield since he is from Notre Dame and football genius. "Eyeshield-san!"

"Try-For-Point, oh that's when after scoring a touchdown you get a chance to attack three yards from the enemy's line to win extra points, a kick if made through the goal" he points at the goal "You get one point, and if you decide to get another touchdown you get two points, you can try either one" he held up one finger on his left hand and two fingers on his right. (He has a bat in his head keep all his memories, it's the mascot)

"I get it" they said "Thanks"

"No problem" Sena said in fluent English.

"… What did he say?" they asked each other

"Hahaha, I said 'it's not a problem' (Mondai janakute)" Sena laughed softly as he translated. The mood really changed compared to with Hiruma.

"Alright we're try-for-point with a kick, and since no one else has experience kicking" he stopped and then looked at Sena, and Sena shook his head sadly "I'll do it… I don't mean to brag but my kicks have a lot of power, but no aim, so Eyeshield!" Hiruma snatched the kicking tee from Mamori.

"Hai!" Sena said firmly (throughout this he makes his voice a pitch lower)

Otawara was having trouble; beads of sweat form on his forehead were they kicking, were they running he was so confused his eyeballs spun in different directions.

"OTAWARA YOU'RE STUPID SO JUST SHUT UP AND CHARGE IN!" coach shoji shouted.

'He said it' 'Yup he said it…' everyone on the team thought, except Shin who was actually getting restless just sitting there…

Otawara grinned "That's right why am I trying to think? It doesn't matter if they run or kick. I'll just blow them away!" he got serious… this spells trouble for Sena.

As they faked a kick Eyeshield took the ball to make a run for it, but they broke through the line, it was three against one, and one of them was Otawara. Sena's brain process this quickly and all he could say was,

"Oh God! (English)" as he ran off the field. (Sena God isn't what Hiruma worships!)

"It couldn't be helped with our abilities it was impossible from the start" Hiruma explained to the team, they all looked to the depressed Eyeshield who is being cheered up by Kurita.

"It's not just Hiruma-senpai… I need to eat more meat!" he shouted scaring everyone, but that cheered them up that their ace wasn't upset.

"Senpai?" they all wondered

"Huh, yes, isn't it obvious, I'm really short… I'm a first year" Sena smiled even though he was sadden by the fact "Shinpai shinai mina-san gamubatte ne (Don't worry everyone keep it up!)" he tapped someone's shoulder as he got into formation.

"So cool…" they said.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Vocabulary word of the day: Kinishinai de (don't mind!)**

**Please Rate and review~!**


	25. Oujou vs Deimon part 3

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Third part before the end of the battle with Oujou! What will happen, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Oujou versus Deimon part 3**

The female reporter was reading a cue card about Oujou's great defense and how Deimon was in the lead with 6-0 when a football, that Hiruma kicked, landed roughly on the male reporter's cranium.

'He really does only have power…' they thought (sweat drop)

"…We need a kicker" Kurita lamented.

"No we don't. Stop talking about him like that!" Hiruma was pissed.

"Kurita-senpai, don't worry… Gen-chan will come back soon" Sena walked leaving a shocked Kurita and a surprised Hiruma.

"He knows about Musashi?" Kurita asked

"He calls him Gen-chan…" stated Hiruma… That's when the crowd went roaring. (Hiruma knew Sena knew, but… Gen-chan, he didn't know Sena called him that…)

"ACE SAKURABA!" "SAKURABA!" while that was happening Deimon huddled and Hiruma spoke of his 'Lucky Punch' plan. The team thought it was insane, but he was the master of mind games and strategies.

The crowd roared as Miracle Ito conversed about Sakuraba merchandise… The Oujou switch to their offensive team,

"Its fine, we're all still good, right" Sena tried to cheer them up as they saw every player switch out for Oujou except Otawara who came over to display his strength by bending a metal pole into a zigzag shape, Kurita easily pulled it straight again. Otawara laughed and walked away happily leaving a confused Sena and Kurita.

What happened next was as Mamori was explaining to Satake and Yamaoka about the different formations, like a goal line defense which prevents running through the center to the end zone, is not usually used unless it was in front of the end zone, but Deimon was doing just that… it meant Oujou had to pass, but Takami took it as

"It makes sense. They're trying to block runs and Kurita will push forward to keep me from throwing…" Takami hypnotized.

"What?" Otawara shouts and he and Takami shout at the same time

"I will never let that happen!" they shouted leading to Kurita going down with Otawara and Sakuraba only getting 10 yards down.

Everyone who knew football knew he could have gone much further with such a good pass… but his fans made him feel worse by shouting he's amazing.

Oujou kept passing until it was only 12 yards until the goal and the Deimon Devil bats didn't retaliate. Shin was the first to notice…

Hiruma's voice resounded in Sena's head… "Let them pass all they want if they run we don't stand a chance, there will be a small chance to intercept, Takami passes the ball keeping in mind where you're positioned. No matter how fast you run you can't intercept at that distance, he makes it nearly impossible for you" 'Wow, Ichi-Nii is amazing, but… I want to win!' Sena thought as he saw his chance and he took it!

"W-what?" Sakuraba shouted when Eyeshield came running after him. Sena was concentrating too much to hear Sakuraba's fan's protests. (Sena had secret training instructed and watched by Hiruma on how to catch; though he wasn't all that special at least he could it 7 out of 10 times.) He caught the ball, and what he did next surprised everyone. He threw the ball away in front of him.

But Hiruma was there to catch it "Good work chibi!" (Well he couldn't get up from the fall, so he did this so he could get on his feet and continue on). Hiruma ran back to their end zone, the Oujou players chased after Hiruma thinking he's not so fast, but Hiruma turned around and tossed the ball like Eyeshield had previously did… and there Eyeshield caught and held it in both arms and took to the field. Everyone stood up with anticipation.

Coach Shoji shouted "To the side! Make him go off the sideline!" the person next to him barely manages to push him off balance and off to the side. Only thirteen yards to the goal…

Coach Shoji shouts "Don't be intimidated the only one you have to worry about is Eyeshield!"

'This is a team sport…' Sena thought smiling running off to the right.

When Otawara pushed off two people to come after him who was next to Ishimaru he noticed Sena smiling, he didn't have the ball.

Hiruma looked over as he trotted over to the goal laughing "NUAHHHH?" Otawara's brain exploded. Hiruma advanced 5 yards before getting tackled. Only five more yards to the goal.

"I didn't think this could happen with Deimon, it's all because of him…Eyeshield. We cannot embarrass ourselves further in front of Shinryuji. Shin" Coach Shoji called out.

"Hai" Shin answered.

"Go put a stop to this"

"Hai" Shin stood up, the atmosphere got dense.

"Oh no, oh no" Kurita chanted as he shook.

"Ah they put Shin in this early in the game?" Hiruma asked with a dark expression that sent a chill down Sena's spine.

The male reporter remembered something and said it "The coaches in the X-league always 'There's someone incredible in the high school football world… the strongest linebacker in all of Japan… Shin, Seijuro" Shin commences putting on his helmet dramatically…

"Shin's being subbed in" one of the Shinryuji Nagas spotted from his binoculars.

"Move bitch!" Agon kicked a girl's head aside to get a better view through his binoculars…

"There's your rival, go intimidate him" Hiruma tried to kick Sena over but he dodged the foot… pissed Hiruma off.

"No need to kick me, I'm going" Sena turned around and stated.

"…" Kurita was ready to move when Hiruma would attack Sena, but Sena could probably dodge it.

Sena walked over, "Look Eyeshield is confronting Shin!" people shouted.

Sena bowed "Ohayo gozaimasu Shin-san, I'll explain everything after the game, so for now, give it your all… you'll need it" that made Shin narrow his eyes as Sena walked away. 'They know each other?' people thought.

"Kekeke Chibi's got guts!" Hiruma laughed.

"*Sigh* Hiruma-senpai mind games aren't my expertise, so I won't do it anymore okay" Sena stated fixing his helmet. (Everyone around them is thinking Eyeshield is so cool!)

"Yeah yeah whatever" but in the back of his mind Hiruma had other plans. Sena knew that too from the look on his face… Sena just shook his head smiling.

"What's the use, Shin-san is the best… you'll never get through" Sakuraba went into depression with the crowd still cheering his name even when he's on the bench; he just shut his eyes and concentrated on silence.

So they got into position… "Whoa there expressions changed" "There back to their usual self"

They set and hiked the ball, the line held up against them pretty well, and Kurita was still up for assistance Sena had cut through the middle, he had made it pass Shin but too many obstacles lied in his way for him to accelerate in such a small space...

"He made it!" someone shouted, but Agon said "No Shin's got him" Shin turned and his arms shot out and reached for Sena. Then what Sena did next surprised everyone even Shin.

Sena saw this and tried to increase his speed and spin, he nearly got away but Shin got a hold of his jersey and pulled!

"Sena!" Juumonji shouted surprising Kuroki and Toganou,

"Where?" Kuroki asked, but Juumonji just shook his head and said,

"I'm seeing things…"

"You really miss Sena-chan huh?" Kuroki grinned; Toganou just ignored his two friends and watched the match.

"Whoa… that was really close!" they all shouted, Shin was the most panicked right now, but Coach Shoji came close in second, Sena just stood up and dusted himself.

"I'm gonna need to go faster…" was all he muttered, his eyes became focused, he walked over to Hiruma who was grinning and laughing like a hyena at Shin's expression.

Shin got serious; he used the fact that Sena had scrawny arms… On the next play ran up and picked up Eyeshield by the arm as he was trying to push Shin away "W-what this?" Someone announced, Otawara stole the ball and handed to Shin who took it all the way across the field. Scoring a touchdown, the kick was unstoppable as well… now it was 6-7 the odds were against Deimon. This pissed Juumonji, and Kuroki was suspicious…. Toganou, neutral…

"Ha… see, no hope, in one instant Shin has taken the game… no one can surpass him…this is a game… business" Sakuraba's eyes dulled… (Someone get some depression medication for this guy…)

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hahaha Hiruma can't hurt Sena! What will happen next, I'll tell you it's not like the manga or anime… of course this most of this fic isn't like the manga or anime… Please rate and review!**


	26. Decisions, Accident, and moving on

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Alright this is the last one for today, I need to start writing some more…**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Decisions, Accident, and moving on…**

"I see why it's called a spear, with only one arm outstretched he can grab onto anything…" Sena talked to himself, but Kurita heard him

"He's strong enough to do so with just one arm…" Kurita said. Sena turned to Kurita smiling and said,

"Then I'll just have to be even faster, that way he'll never catch me, don't worry Kurita-senpai we'll get to the Christmas bowl" Sena walked over to Hiruma leaving a happy Kurita.

"Hiruma-senpai, make everyone clear a path for me, I want to take Shin-san on, one on one…please" he bowed "I promise… I will beat him…" (Sena is still very polite.)

That made Hiruma grin like there was no tomorrow.

"You heard the fucking shrimp!" he shouted to his team.

"Otawara, Hiruma has plans for Eyeshield and I to do battle"

"Need help?" Otawara asked grinning

"No, I will not let him pass" Shin's eyes stayed strong but his arm shook, even when he was chasing the boy down he barely caught up to him… it was like the boy kept getting faster and faster, he had to take him down soon… or… no … he will take him down.

As they were getting into formation

"W-wait, I-I have a bad feeling…"

"Oh~ so you are afraid of Shin?" Hiruma sneered, Sena shook his head and looked at Hiruma, and Hiruma noticed Sena shaking…

"No, I don't think I will make it to the end… something's gonna happened and it'll be bad… I just hope you'll for-"

"You're freaking yourself out. Now go out there and prove yourself... like you said a few moments ago" he smacked Sena's helmet making him nod, but Hiruma was weary of Sena's bad premonition…

Just as they set and hiked Sena was handed the ball, Otawara was held off by Kurita, Sena was running, he was just about to hit light speed, Shin had seen it too, when out of nowhere a person wandered out on to the field… Sena swerved but the collision was inevitable Hiruma's eyes widen like a deer in the headlights as both bodies crashed into the benches making people run out of the way.

"SAKURABA!" the girls screamed

"F-fucking Chibi!" Hiruma ran so fast people thought he was going at 4.2, but he was going at about 4.97 (adrenaline does that to you). Everyone went to check on the two. (Mamori put down her camera and rushed over the other players too, Kurita stood outside because lack of room…)

"Shit, shit, shit!" Juumonji shouted wanting to go down to the field, but Kuroki stopped him, Toganou said,

"The referee's won't let ya" so he sat there restlessly…

"I can't believe he did that to Sakuraba!" and at this point Hiruma wanted to shout shut the fucking hell up, but he was too worried… worried about his ace that is… (Keep telling yourself that Hiruma...)

"Hi-Hiruma-senpai…?" Sena asked as if he were god or something.

"Chibi stay still, let me check-"

"N-no don't… I can still-" Hiruma grabbed his shoulder and made him wince… Sakuraba tried to get up as well but grimaced too.

"O-okay so I have a dislocated shoulder… I can still run… is Sakuraba-san okay?" Sena cringed to sit up with the help of Hiruma.

"Asking about that fucking idiot when you're injured you fucking chibi!" Hiruma was pissed but in a protective manner which was weird…

"He might have a broken his collar bone" the medic stated.

"Not good! Get an ambulance!" coach shoji shouted

"Not fast enough I'll take him in my car!" Miracle Ito shouted and rushed Sakuraba off.

"How are you kid?" Coach Shoji asked; his player was the one who cause this accident. Shin stood there watching…

"…I can pop it back" the loud cracking and popping noise made Koharu, Mamori and some other people cringe, he was definitely in pain as he gasped and choked. The medic said,

"He popped his shoulder back… I'll give you some med-"

"No! I'm sorry, but if I get medicine I might get drowsy, I need to play" Sena stared at Shin. When he tried to stand up, a sharp pain shot up his leg…

Hiruma saw this… and picked him up bridal style before he fell over causing a scene, but this alone caused a scene... even if Sena was injured Hiruma didn't need the enemy to see it…

"Hi-Hiruma-senpai?" Sena squeaked that it was barely audible to others as he wrapped his arms around his captain's neck afraid of falling.

He took Sena over to their bench and sat him down. The screams were subdued for the most part thanks to the referees but they were still bad talking about Sena…it annoyed Hiruma who went off to the bleachers, Shinryuji was there too and witnessed Hiruma freak out…

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" he let loose barrages of ammo on the girls who screamed and ran for cover. (Everyone on both teams sweat dropped… Shinryuji got out of the way…)

He came back over after using up all his ammunition… Mamori was about to wrap Eyeshield 21's ankle which was swollen purple, green, and brown…

"I'll do it…" Hiruma took the gauze making her move out of the way.

"No I can do it" Mamori protested not getting up.

"I'll do it…" Hiruma's eyes warned Mamori to not mess with him right now.

'I knew it, Hiruma is a pervert! I won't let him near Sena! Sorry Eyeshield-kun but you'll have to be a sacrifice' Mamori thought (… Mamori you really care about Sena that much but… you just unintentionally fed him to the devil…)

"Before you say anything, you're not playing…" Hiruma commanded as he applied ointment and wrapped the small swollen ankle.

"…Yes I am" Sena squinted.

"Your ankle will get worse… and it'll take a lot longer to heal"

"Just once… please… I want to show our team… please" Hiruma was close enough to see Sena's honey brown eyes from the green visor, but he wouldn't look into them…

"Kurita-senpai… onegai" Sena used the 'if mama won't let me go to papa trick'….

"… I want to win, but… you're more important" Kurita looked around the team seemed to think the same.

"Mina onegai…" he begged… they all looked at each other… Eyeshield-san was asking them, begging them to let him play… he really wanted to play.

"We're willing if you're really up to it, but you don't have to prove anything to us, we know you're amazing, we've seen it!" they told him Mamori nodded.

"… Thank-you and I'm sorry but I'm a little selfish, I want to prove it to myself that I can beat Shin, and if I don't play, it seems as if I can never reach him…" Sena clenched his fists against his thighs.

"…*Sigh* Fine!" though this made Hiruma happy, he was pissed that the chibi is hard headed.

"Arigato Hiruma-senpai!" he beamed, everyone saw how he broke the demon captain… they really were amazed.

They definitely had to protect him while he faced Shin, no matter what… this was thought especially by Kurita (Sena has the ability to make people protect him…)

When they came onto the field everyone saw him hobble a little, they were thinking he definitely isn't gonna make it, they set into position…

'Just a little more, just this once, put all my energy into this run forget the pain… let loose everything! And RUN!' and hiked the ball! After running up to Shin and spinning, Shin was just after to swerve and grab him but… just then it happened. All Sena remember was running and running and then there was cheering… the rest was a blur…

When Sena came too he was on the benches looking out… he looked at the score board… the score was 62-12. That meant…

"Yeah you did it, fucking chibi" Hiruma who was drinking and sitting on the bench next to him smirked, and then went back to being serious. "So how's your leg?" he asked only moving his eyes to Sena's ankle.

"A lot better after doing that" Sena joked. Hiruma didn't find it funny "I'm fine Hiruma-senpai… and thank-you, thank-you for letting me, and believing in me, and most importantly thank-you for letting me play football on your team"

"Our team…" Sena looked shocked; Hiruma didn't look at him… "It's our team" he passed a drink to the small boy, who took it happily

'Yeah, Hiruma-senpai's, Kurita-senpai's, Gen-chan's, Mamori-neechan's, everyone who's helping's… it's our team…' Sena thought of everyone as he said their names in his head.

PIIIIII~ that was the whistle… it was over Deimon lost 68-12.

"It's over… even though we won the first game with great difficulty…" Kurita cried,

"It's clear… Oujou this year is not as strong as last" Agon stated walking off the bleacher.

"That's because all the seniors left" Unsui stated walking behind Agon

"Only Shin and Otawara are tough to handle, at best they'll make it to the top 4" Agon hypothesized. "Yes and it seems Deimon is on the rise…" Unsui hypothesized making Agon smirk.

Otawara was shouting how he had lost completely to Kurita. As they bowed to the opposite teams coach, Shoji stared at Eyeshield who was given a crutch.

Oujou and Deimon were crossing paths when Shin said "Oujou will take part in the Christmas Bowl"

"I understand what you're saying…" Sena stated as he turned to Shin, and told him to come closer and Shin did just that, the only people who could hear him was Hiruma who had the devil's ears.

"Don't tell Ichiro-niichan… because if you do, he will lock me up and hide me where no one will ever find me, and I won't be able to battle against you ever again…" Sena smiled leaving a very shocked Shin. Which shock some people...

"I understand" Shin finally snapped out his stupor and stated then walked away, when Takami asked what that was about Shin turned to him and said

"Nothing _you_ should be concern with" as he walked away from a shocked Takami.

Meanwhile Hiruma was laughing his ass off on the ground and people wondered why...

Somewhere in Miracle Ito's car Sakuraba asked about the match the man told him Eyeshield had scored another touchdown and not to worry an underclassman who subbed him also made a touchdown.

'What am I doing? What am I doing…?' Sakuraba cried softly to himself.

Sena had gotten changed with Kurita's help, even though he was still sobbing he was worried about Sena as Hiruma held off others who wanted to ask about Eyeshield whether it was recruiting or how he was. (Sena liked that, 'yay male bonding!' he happily thought…) he changed back into his cheer outfit…

"W-what happened Sena?" Mamori freaked when she saw Sena in crutches.

"I… f-fell off, off, um, off the, the bleacher…." Sena stuttered (obviously lying but Mamori thinks Sena would never lie to her).

"You should be more careful, are you okay, want me to carry you?" she offered patting his head trying to feel for a lump.

"No thank-you Mamori-neechan I can walk…" Sena smiled as he used the crutches with difficulty.

At the football field "Alright that's all for today, I'm heading to the hospital" when the female reporter asked how Coach Shoji had felt about the game.

"Today's match… there are no winners. However… in this world of wins and losses, only those who have gone through disappoints will become strong. **This year has only started!**"

"What's that mean?" she asked wondering the male reporter just shook his head and told they should interview the losers as well.

"Let's make them look more pitiful!" the cameraman suggested "Let's interview the fat-ass with the snot all over his face" and the female reporter happily hopped to it.

Sena spotting them coming for Kurita said "Kurita-senpai pick me up and turned my back to the camera!" Kurita did just that. Sena unintentionally jabbed the cameraman with his crutch in the gut…hard.

"Sorry I'm still not use to this… um please join the Deimon Devil Bats we're recruiting!" he pointed to the map on his back pointed at the camera and turned around in Kurita's arms, to face the camera now (Hiruma was Cackling…. Mamori sweat dropped…)

"Please come join us!" Sena blushed letting out his most beautiful sparkly eyes smile, the cameraman was temporarily stunned. Everyone in the area was affected by his pheromones. Sena took out a hanky and whipped Kurita's eyes and nose.

"We're on camera, wave hello mina-san" Sena told everyone happily and they did just that.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hahaha karma Mr. Cameraman and Hiruma was worried? Well… he is human… I think…**


	27. Pep Talk

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Yes Sena is a little slow… therefore a little retarded, does that answer your shitsumon marsnmonkey, and iloveyourfanfic yes it has supernatural and that's gonna show up soon **

**and then on it's gonna get weird! By the way love your penname! And to skepsis66 I'll be updating more soon.**

**Oh an OMAKE is coming after this chapter, it's not following the storyline but it's part of the story, look forward to it, cause it's cute!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Pep talks**

"Itai… I guess I can't take a morning jog for a while… well at least I'll be able to deliver the meals right" Sena told himself as he entered his house, he was walked home by Mamori.

"Pitt~!" Sena called out for his kitten, who came running up to him.

"Hahaha, I missed you so much~" Sena picked her up and cuddled her; he put her down to get his crutches and hopped into the house. He had to get dinner ready for everyone before anything else especially for Pitt~. He also made preparations for the morning (like making extra rice, which keeps well all you need to do is heat it up, but he decided to make sandwiches for some.)

After doing homework and showering and then eating with his family, he explained to his family he had tripped; they knew he was a klutz but what are you going to do boys will always be boys his mom said happily, he went to bed cuddling up to Pitt after taking some medication though it didn't help much, he had to visit the hospital. That's when someone called him. It was 8:30 so it was still pretty early.

"Gen-chan?" he wondered as he saw the caller ID, "Hello?" he answered

"Sena… Why did you run even though you had gotten injured?" Gen asked his voice showed the amount of concern he asserted.

"Who told Gen-chan that…?" Sena squinted at his phone trying to figure out who.

"Answer the question" he was unwavering.

"Um, well I wanted to prove… that I was good too, I'm only good at running" Sena stated flatly.

Gen knew Sena was stubborn so he didn't want to argue with him, especially when he knew the boy was probably exhausted.

"*Sigh* Fine, we'll talk about this more later, I'll be working on your clubhouse tomorrow at school, so you don't have to go looking for me…" (He gets jobs around town so Sena would use this as an exercise and try to find him by running around town searching for him…)

"Oh okay, so then in the morning I will take the train to the hospital and then back to school"

"Alright… see you then, good night"

"Oyasumi na sai" Sena smiled in the dark as he hung up the phone and went to bed.

In the morning after making sure things in the house was in order though his family was awake yet he left at 5:45 to get to the train station in his school uniform and got aboard carrying his heavy sack and his bag with an umbrella in it. (He had extra time to make treats so he took at out a mold his family rarely used, or he rarely used...)

He arrived at the hospital, and he talked to Oka, he handed her a slice of strawberry short cake wrapped cutely in a pink bow. After getting his check up and some heavy medication, they opted for him to get a cast, but he didn't like anything weighing down his leg, it hurt enough as is.

"Oka-san, do you know which room Sakuraba-san is at, because… I'm the Shumu for the player who injured him… I wanted to apologize for the accident…" Oka knew about it, and heard the other player was injured as well and had ignorantly popped their own shoulder back… she told Sena,

"If he does that again and gets even worse, I'll curse him!"

"Hai, I'll tell him to not do that again" Sena laughed cutely and then continued "hopefully he won't get injured again…" his smile turned into a sad one.

She pointed him to the room Sakuraba was in, she told him Torakichi was still asleep but Sakuraba had trouble sleeping.

"Please leave me alone..." the person behind the curtain stated as he saw a shadow walk into the room.

"Sakuraba-san" Sena called out in a whisper.

"S-Sena-chan?" Sakuraba asked pulling the curtain open then saw the crutches "W-what Hap-?"

"Sh-Sh" Sena held his little finger to his lips and pointed over at the other curtain drawn.

"R-right, sorry… so what happened?" he asked in a whisper, Sena hobbled over and sat down in a chair next to him setting his crutches against the table holding a vase.

"An accident" Sena smiled.

"…I can see that" Sakuraba made a (-_-) expression.

"So how are you doing?" Sena asked trying to change the subject and at the same time worried.

"… okay I guess"

"Listen… don't worry about it too much, if you think about it while you're hurt you'll only get depressed, you'll think about it more clearly when you're better"

"…I guess so…" he wasn't budging

"Hm… how about I get you something as an apology for the Eyeshield accident"

"…You really don't have to it was my-"

"A kitty" Sena stated smiling his floral smile.

"A kitty?" Sakuraba asked confused but smiled.

"Yup, they are so cute and furry and they want your attention all the time" Sena just kept emitting those bright flowers…

"I don't think-"

"But more importantly, without you there, they'd die…" Sena said with a very serious expression

"…" it shocked Sakuraba to see this small child talk of death…

"You'll be the one who'll have to feed it, and take care of it. But without you they will die… it's a whole lot of responsibility… but it's worth it… to see the happiness and joy it brings to your life, with all that effort…" Sena stated. Sakuraba saw where Sena was going with this…

"In life there are so many who expect so much from you… but sometimes you can't live to that expectation… but if every human had given up, like say trying to get to the moon… we'd never have known that there was no life on the moon… though I still believe in aliens…" Sena started to get side track and he talked about his weird love of creepy things with so much passion… Sakuraba had to laugh.

"Uh, what I mean to say is, just live your life how you want to, the easy or hard way it's your choice, but there are some out there who would give anything to be in your shoes"

"Like you?" he asked knowing Sena loved football

"Oh if I wanted to play I'd find a way, nothing would stop me, not even Ichiro-niichan…" Sena stated smiling.

"…"

"There are some people out there who… can't do things… physically but… they still manage to not give up that dream" Sena stated staring at the bed next to Sakuraba's.

"You mean?" Sakuraba points to the bed next to him and Sena turned to look at Sakuraba straight in the eyes… there were tears in his soft honey eyes as he nodded once.

"B-but don't worry" Sena wiped his tears away with one hand "He'll get better, not soon, but… he will" Sena swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sakuraba was a little depressed still, but not for those idiotic reasons before, he was depressed that he hadn't been giving it his all… he was caught between showbiz and football, now he decided, he was going to for it… he looked at the small boy who gave him his hope.

Sena unwrapped the green bag and pulled out two bento boxes and some baked goodies; he looked like a small child with his chocolate brown hair and big honey eyes.

"Thank-you Sena-chan" Sakuraba kissed Sena's forehead, causing the small boy's cheek to turn bright pink… his big honey eyes widened as he blinked. He looked from the boxes to Sakuraba a couple of times just blinking…

"…Oh no… if Takami-senpai finds out… he'll kill me before I can get back to training…" Sakuraba murmured, when Sena heard this his eyes soften and he smiled making Sakuraba stop panicking and stare at his small face.

"Don't worry _Haruto-kun_ I won't tell" Sena stated teased causing Sakuraba to blush madly making Sena giggle.

"And don't worry if everyone calls you a hero even if you believe you aren't… become one make that lie into a reality that's what Eyeshield told me to tell you" Sakuraba smiled, and then Sena continued

"Now about that kitty, there's a white it has cerulean eyes oh and a brown one with honey eyes, but the black one with green eyes is the best… it's so cute and small" Sena cooed, making Sakuraba want to laugh. In the end took him up on his offer, even though he lives in the dorm… (Dormitory pet, Takami is gonna be all over the kitty because Sakuraba took the brown one with gold eyes… and they all named it Sena-chan…)(If you're wondering, Sena has connections with the animal shelters, supermarkets and shops for wrapping because he's a frequent customer.)

Sena left the hospital at 6:55 after leaving the treats for staff members and the three bento boxes for Torakichi, Takekura-san and Sakuraba.

Sena got on the train and was walking to school when Mamori came up to him, Sena had told her he was fine, though it's just an automatic response because he didn't want her to worry so he asked if she brought an umbrella trying to change the topic, she replied yes happily and she asked him, and he replied the same but when he checked his bag… he remembered he had left it in the hospital, why did he even take it out in the first place… no one will ever know, so she lent him one and he handed her, her bento.

They were walking in the school slowly, because Mamori didn't want to rush Sena, Sena was thankful.

Sena and Mamori came onto a scene in front of the clubhouse, which was being renovated like Gen had told Sena…

"If you ever hurt…" Gen had Hiruma by the collar,

"Sena" Hiruma pointed grinning… Gen turned to see the small boy with a little confused expression on his small face standing next to Mamori who was wondering,

'Did Hiruma just call Sena by his name? He doesn't call anyone by their names…ever' Mamori narrowed her eyes.

Gen saw the crutches the little boy held and then turned to Hiruma and narrowed his eyes. But Hiruma just walked over to them like it was nothing. Gen followed.

"Good Morning Hiruma-senpai, Gen-chan, did you like your birthday cake?" he bowed his head (crutches make it hard for you to bow).

"Un" Musashi grunted as he nodded, (it's interchangeable with Gen and Takekura) "Thanks… How do you feel?" he asked Sena

"Hahaha, everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine, thank-you you asking" Sena smiled making Musashi to soften his expression.

"Ahem… Takekura-kun, may I cut in" Mamori tried to separated them; she had had enough of guys going after Sena 'I need to get him a girlfriend and fast' she thought.

"I want to see those pictures that you risked life and limb for Sena" Mamori said with a mothering tone, Sena just smiled wearily

"Um, y-you see Mamori-neechan I-"

"I have them" Hiruma tossed them to Mamori. Hiruma had at first bribed all the girls, but later threaten them to give him an extra copy… (He was still pissed…)

"Wow these are from every angle!" she was so proud of Sena, Sena had to look away so he turned to Musashi, he was staring at Sena's ankle, so Sena mouthed

'I'm okay' and smiled.

"Fucking chibi organize these later, pull out the one of Sakuraba we'll use them for next year… the important ones are-"

"The ones of the formations, got it captain Hiruma-senpai!" Sena saluted (cute) and then took the pile of photos and bowed to take his leave with Mamori.

"…" it was just the two left, and Kurita was nowhere to be seen… if he was there maybe the air would become breathable again….

Sena hopped into class, people started to bombard him with questions until the trio made them back off the little injured boy.

"I'm fine, really!" he told everyone… but they seemed worried none the less, he seemed tired.

"So what happened, Sena-chan?" Kuroki asked as they sat down. Sena leaned his crutches against the wall near the window and took out their bento boxes and set it on their desks. Juumonji and Toganou stayed silent.

"…I stumbled… and sprain my ankle" he stated not looking in Kuroki's eyes instead at his little hands in his laps.

"… you're lying, why don't you tell us, aren't we your friends?" Kuroki asked.

"You are!" Sena looked worried his eyes were wavering as if he would cry, he took out a piece of paper and wrote 'I am eyeshield 21' and showed it to them.

"Huuhh you're-" before Kuroki could scream three pairs of hands closed his mouth… he looked around, Juumonji and Toganou weren't shock…

"You guys knew and didn't tell me?"

"I found out by just looking at him…" Juumonji stated

"It was kinda obvious…" Toganou went back to his book.

"So you're saying I'm stupid huuhh?"

"What of it Huh?" Toganou argued

"Will you guys shut up Huuh?"… and it ended up as a Huh fight between the three until,

"Mina stop fighting, you're friends, don't fight over something trivial!" Sena stood which caused him to wince as he fell to the ground "Ow…"

"Sena!" they helped the kid up.

"We'll talk about this later okay, I think sensei wants to start the class" Sena pointed out, and the teacher nodded (sweat drop).

"Fine…" they all agreed and the day went on normally, but Sena was silently suffering…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena: Does anyone else want a kitty? There's a cerulean eyed white one, and an emerald eyed black one left!**

**Me: *Sigh*… raises hand**

**Sena: Which one? *Smiles***

**Me: *points to Sena***

**Sena: E-eh… but I'm not a kitty…**

**Me: *puts kitty ears on Sena* *Grins***

**A few seconds later… every guy in the series attacks!**

**Me & Sena: Tasukete kudasai! (Please someone save us!)**


	28. OMAKE: Shin versus Sena chan the kitty

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Fun stuff!**

* * *

**OMAKE: Shin versus Sena-chan (the kitty)**

Takami was reading in his room, Sena-chan was running around as her usual hyper self, Sakuraba had said,

"I'm gonna train with Shin for a bit, if he comes over tell him to wait for me okay?" So he went to get changed into his jogging clothes.

Then Takami noticed as he was reading, how it had gotten quiet all of a sudden…

"… Sena-chan?" he looked around and called, but she was nowhere to be found…

"SENA-CHAN!" Takami freaked as he pulled the room apart.

That's when Shin opened the door… and a brown flash was seen running out of the room, apparently she had been waiting for the door to open as she hid from Takami…

"Sena-chan, Shin catch her! But don't hurt her!" Takami pointed frantically because pets aren't allowed in the dormitory…

Shin suddenly turned and rushed out the door chasing after the little fur ball!

He was about to scoop her up when… she ran at 4.2! Just like her name she was fast as Sena!

Shin stood there… in total defeat…

Takami came up running up to him panting, asking "S-so where is she?" he looked around, but couldn't find her.

"Eyeshield is faster than I am… I must train…" Shin took off; Sakuraba spotted him and ran after him glancing at a very confused Takami…

**Later that day…**

"Care to explain?" Coach Shoji asked the guys pointing to Koharu who was holding the kitten.

"W-well you see… I" Sakuraba tried to explain

"This feline is a formidable opponent" Shin stated glaring at the kitty, who just mewed.

"What are you talking about Shin-san she's-" Koharu put the honey brown eyed kitten down and in an instant it took off with a very fast Shin running after it.

They watched in amazement as the two duke it out in speed, people joined in trying to catch her, but she prevailed… at last only Shin was still going strong until she suddenly stopped and walked up to Coach Shoji and curled up into a little ball to take a nap on his foot…

"Aw~" they all cooed.

From that day on Sena-chan trained the boys in the art of running! FIN.

* * *

**Sena: Hey look Cerberus, look it's Sena-chan!**

**1. Sena-chan: mew~ *comes up to Cerberus and purrs***

**Everyone: Aw~**

**Cerberus: …*Cerberus licks Sena-chan and he snuggles her***

**Everyone: AW~! *feeds Cerberus***

**2. Sena-chan: Meow~**

**Translation: (which is long… for some odd reason…?)**

**1. Sena-chan: I get all the attention by being cute~ why don't you try it, you'll get more treats that way.**

**2. Sena-chan: Told you~**

**Me: That kitty… is good…**


	29. Three More!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own any manga in Shounen Jump or any of the characters!

**Sena: Three more please!**

**Me: Three more what…?**

**Mamori: CRÈME PUFFS!**

**Me: *looks in wallet*… sigh…**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Three more!**

At lunch the trio and Sena ate in silence until Sena spoke up

"You know, I wear it so no one will figure it's me… I'm only the Shumu that's all" he said softly so no one else heard "The reason Juumonji-kun and Toganou-kun found out was because of that small… very small thing I said… 'I'm playing in the game'"

"…It's true, Sena isn't a liar, so I put two and two together" Juumonji stated, drinking the orange tea.

"I found out it was Sena when Juumonji shouted Sena when Eyeshield got tackled… and he went into frenzy when he crashed into the benches…" Toganou took a bite out of the sandwich.

"You did?" Sena asked smiling lightening the mood.

"Y-yeah" Juumonji blushed, Kuroki smirked.

"See, Kuroki isn't stupid, so it's okay, we're all friends again, right?" Sena asked earnestly while pouting.

"…yeah" they all said laughing at the pouting Sena. Sena left for a few minutes to give Musashi, Kurita and Hiruma their bento boxes and snacks to the construction workers.

They offer to deliver them, but Sena said "That's half the fun!"

Class went by quickly soon after and Sena took out the photos.

"Wow, there's a lot of Sakuraba…" Kuroki stated as they helped him out.

"Ah, this is a picture of my first touchdown!" Sena stated happily pointing, they stared it, he was right, they remembered it … he was so fast it was like a flash of light. He had dodged all those huge players…. they stared at the happy little boy in front of them with wonder.

"It felt really great… everyone cheering… and people waved, and my teammate praised me calling me a hero, even though I'm so weak…" tears formed in the eyes of a smiling Sena.

"No…" Juumonji took the picture Sena was holding in his hand surprising the boy "you're not weak" Juumonji smiled. The others folded their arms and nodded. Sena thought for a moment then nodded agreeing with them.

"Is this all of them?" Kuroki asked as he shook the envelope.

"Ah, there's one more" he pointed, it fell to the floor face down. Toganou picked it up and flipped it as he dropped it onto the desk.

"It's Shin-san" Sena smiled happily and Juumonji visibly scowled making Kuroki chuckle and Toganou smirk.

"Right now the White Knights are probably undergoing intense training for their next match…" Sena said wonderingly "It could have been us *sigh* I knew I was born under a bad star…"

"Sena you believe in that?" Kuroki asked

"Of course! I have a birthmark on my stomach that hurts just before something bad happens… the kidnapping" the three frown, "my first spear tackle without any guards on" the three winced, "and then that accident with Haruto-kun" Sena stated smiling.

"Really?" Kuroki asked amazed, he believed in this stuff too, they started to chat about the occult like topic. Toganou noticed Juumonji's dislike of Sena calling Sakuraba by his first name…

"Sena" Toganou butted in

"Hm?" the boy turned to the glasses wearing Huh-huh brother (Yes I call them that.)

"Since we call you by your first name, why don't you call us by ours?" Toganou suggested shocking all three.

"Huh, Huuhh, excuse me?" they asked. The huh-huh brothers turned to Sena

"o-oh… I mean h-huuhh?" Sena squeaked a little questioningly, making them laugh.

"Oi break up the love fest you fucking Huh-huh kyodai (closest translation is brothers), we need this room so get out, done with the pictures yet fucking chibi?" Hiruma strutted in with Kurita following.

"Huh, Huuh, Huuhh?" they shouted pissed, though it was the wrong person to mess with.

"Hiruma-senpai" Sena asked, "uh yes, but what are you doing here? And Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun are not brothers" Sena corrected him "Oh good afternoon Kurita-senpai" Sena bowed his head.

"…" the trio looked at each other, Sena had called them by their first name, he actually remembered them, most people didn't, some couldn't even remember their last names and he defended that they weren't brothers, this made them smile.

"Since we're renovating the clubroom this is the only other room with a television set" Kurita explained.

"Why is that?" Juumonji asked.

"We were in this class last year" Hiruma grinned his devil's grin… (If Sena's smile made your heart warm, Hiruma's grin made it ice cold)

"Alright, go home we gotta prepare for the Christmas Bowl" Hiruma pointed after finishing setting up the television set.

"What is he talking about Sena-chan?" Kuroki asked causing Hiruma's eye to twitch, Kurita and Toganou notice that…

Kurita and Toganou exchanged in a silent conversation, Kurita glanced at Hiruma and back at Toganou and Toganou did the same with Juumonji, they both looked at Sena and nodded knowingly.

Sena seemed confused because Kurita and Toganou were looking at him intently "Hm, oh, that's because there are two tournaments in the spring and fall, the winner of the fall tournament is the one that gets to get to participate in the Christmas Bowl… I think Kurita-senpai would like to explain the rest" Sena smiled wearily as he saw Kurita's eyes twinkle when he heard Christmas Bowl.

"The Christmas Bowl is the finals! The game is only played once a year during Christmas! The strongest of all teams clash there! It's fantastic! It's played at the Tokyo stadium with replays being shown on its aurora vision! It's the ultimate battlefield for war! Someday we will also stand on the field! We will definitely clash heads with our opponents! Just thinking about it gets me fired up!" Kurita ended his speech leaving a stun crowd, Sena sat there smiling

"Kurita-senpai is so wonderful, he's full of spirit with a heart of gold" Sena stated happily, as he got up to hand over the photos, he grabbed his crutches, but Kurita took the photos for him

"Thank-you Sena-kun" Kurita stated and smiled, "Without you… we…" Kurita wanted to cry again…

"Don't cry Kurita-senpai, it's a group effort, you did your part as well. Well, I'll be heading out first, Hiruma-senpai, Kurita-senpai, Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun sayonara" he bowed and was about to leave. (Ah, so many names…)

"Hey Hiruma…" Juumonji called out, stopping Sena in his tracks, Sena didn't have a bad feeling but he couldn't be too sure, so he stayed.

"What?" Hiruma popped his bubble.

"Can anyone join?" Juumonji asked.

"Oh~ so you want to fucking join?" Hiruma asked amused, Kurita perked up and so did Sena.

"No…" this deflated the two happy people "We all do" Juumonji glanced at Kuroki and Toganou who stepped up and nodded.

This made Kurita cry tears of joy! Sena threw up one arm and a crutch and cheered as well "It isn't gonna be easy; you can't just join then fuckin' quit" Hiruma grinned obviously happy.

"We know" "We're not gonna quit" "We'll fight…" they answered.

"Alright, but there are gonna be some tests, even Eyeshield's gonna take them" Hiruma said nonchalantly.

"You're making Sena train when he's injured, are you nuts?" Juumonji shouted.

"…" Hiruma turned to Sena, who said,

"I didn't tell them, they found out all by themselves, well for the most part, but don't worry Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun won't tell anyone, I swear on my life"

Hiruma just growled and then continued "The tests will be after we recruit some more permanent players… the fucking chibi will heal up by then" Sena smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry; I always heal up in half the time an ordinary human heals!" Sena stated proudly.

"So… you're not human?" Juumonji asked holding back a laugh (only kids think they have powers and can fly and stuff.)

"But it's true! When I rode my bike off a cliff near the edge of town, because the brakes broke…" the others kept quiet… "The doctor said it would have taken three months to heal my fractured arm, but I healed up in a month and a half, the same thing happened when I fell down the stairs in middle school, I broke a rib, but-"

"Okay enough…" they stated 'Now we know… Sena's a Klutz!' they all thought and he's playing a dangerous sport, no wonder Mamori and Takami are always freaking out…

"Don't worry, I have charms to keep me from getting hurt, though I forgot to get a new one this month, hehehe" Sena laughed at his forgetfulness. "I should call up Julie-neechan"

"Julie?" Kuroki asked, Sena said in an American way.

"Yeah, she's the one who introduced me to this really cool store called 'Black Widow' (English)"

"What's that?" Juumonji asked, he saw Sena rummage through his pocket and pulled out a three inch Latrodectus Elegans, a Japanese black widow, that's when lightning struck, literally. (It's raining!)

"Ah!" the three backed off.

"Its okay, it's fake" Sena stated putting in back into his coat pocket "That was a 'Black Widow'"

"Where did you meet this Julie girl?" Hiruma asked suspiciously…

"In America" Sena stated and the trio were surprised went America

"There was other cooking contests scattered all over the month so I stayed and did a bit of sightseeing and I met her there, she really like occult stuff but she loves shopping more… she wear big earrings and sunglasses even when it's not sunny, but it's 'Smart' as Kotarou-san stated" Sena said snapping his fingers and laughing,

"Bando Spiders" Hiruma stated.

"Hm, Hai, the kicking team" Sena responded, "Though I first only met Julie-san, I met Kotarou-san here when I went to see their games"

"How many football players and managers do you know fucking chibi?" Hiruma asked pulling out his black note book, it made Juumonji and the other's cringe but it didn't bother Sena.

"Hm, good question… I know a lot of people from Oujou, three people from Bando; the other is Akaba Hayato the MVP from last year, also an eyeshield 21" this shocked the trio and Kurita, but not Hiruma "one person from Deer, Onihei" Kurita cheered up (Kurita is a big fan) "Eto… some more probably, but I don't know if they play football or not" Sena said shaking his head.

'He knows Riku Kaitani from Gunman, but he doesn't know he plays football' Hiruma thought as he closed his book, nothing he didn't already have, 'oh well'

"Well I'm going to leave. Oh before I go, let me have your phone numbers okay!" he exchanged phone numbers with the trio. And they left on their way but Sena came back to say one more thing.

"Hiruma-senpai, I'm gonna start scouting, though the information might become useless by next fall it can't hurt right?" Sena asked but didn't wait for a reply, then continued.

"I will be in disguise if you want to see me before, just in case you think a suspicious person is lurking around school and you shoot them, because I can't dodge nor walk well right now" Sena explained with a straight face.

"Okay that's all" he smiles bows again and leaves.

"Even if he's in disguise, we'll be able to tell its Sena-kun right?" Kurita smiled, but his smile turned upside down when Hiruma narrowed his eyes

'Who knows with that one…' Hiruma thought as he popped a gum into his mouth while staring out the window. (Sena keeps surprising Hiruma, is that a good thing?)

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena: OMG Santa Claus is in the next one!**

**Me: Santa… but it's the middle of spring…**

**Sena: In Japan, somewhere in the world it's winter *looks off happily***

**Me: Hai… Okay next chapter Scouting, my name is Santa! **

**Sena: Santa!**

**Me: Uh, … I mean Sana… Scouting, my name is Sana!**


	30. Scouting, my name is Sana!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Chapter 28: Scouting, my name is Sana!**

The next day… there were puddles all over school

"Yawn… this medication doesn't wear off easily, huh; at least it does its work" stated a girl with long wavy brunette hair with ocean blue eyes. She wore a derby cap, black chocolate brown leather shirt, and matching pointy boots, she had a white t-shirt on and a knee long jeans skirt on. She had crutches and a large white carrying bag.

"Wow it's difficult to hop in medium heel boots" she laughed to herself (hahaha I made up that word, medium heel). Someone offered to help her "Oh, no thank-you, I'm fine" she smiled making her cheeks flush and softening her eyes and on that note she just got a new admirer.

She walked over to the Deimon clubhouse which was still under construction there "Good morning (English)" she bowed. Gen looked up and blinked.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"A disguise" Sena stated promptly, almost rubbing his eyes "Oh almost forgot I'm wearing contact lens" he blinked and then handed Gen his bento box and thermos and a bag, bowed and went on his way.

He had already visited the hospital; they are happily eating right now Sakuraba is talking with Torakichi about football too. He got changed there and left before anyone had seen him…

"…sigh I just hope he won't get any more strange men chasing after him…" Musashi grumbled as he opened the lid revealing rice cooked using chicken broth and for the sides were chicken with tomato spices and herbs and for the cucumber red onion and lettuce salad with dressing in a different cup and some tako-yaki with mayo (a meatball made from a batter with octopus or some other filling with herbs…ah I'm getting hungry). For dessert there was lots of taiyaki! (A pastry that looks like a fish due to the iron mold it's cooked in, its filled with anko, a sweet red bean paste, super yummy when served piping hot) his stomach growled already… good thing Sena made him twice the portions…

"Gen-chan you're eating, ah it's from Sena-chan huh?" another construction asked.

"Yeah, here" he handed the man the bag inside were two bags, one clear and one a paper bag containing curry pan and steam meat buns.

"Man if only he were a girl, I'd hook him up with my son Hahaha!" the man laugh

"Isn't your son only 2…" Musashi asked munching on a tako-yaki with a toothpick.

"Ahahaha but older women are great especially if they can cook like Sena!" when hearing the name the people came around and started to munch on the breads. They saw Gen eating on taiyaki and wanted some too, but Gen turned away…

Sena had wore it to class, though there was strict regulation of wearing the uniform, he just put on the green blazer over the leather jacket which went down all the way to his butt.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" he bowed as he entered.

"Whoa, who is she… she's cute" the murmurs went on, Sena sat down at his seat after putting a note on the teacher's desk.

"She's sitting at Sena's desk… hey wait a minute she does look like Sena huh…maybe they're related"

Sena turned over to them and smiled a beautiful smile "Yup they're related…" everyone thought and stated as they sighed…

"Please call me Sana I've made a little something for everyone if you wanted to try it"

"Ah~ it's so good!" they ate taiyaki, the teacher had half of it hanging out of his mouth when he read the note left on his desk and nearly choked on it.

"Um, would you like to go out with me?" a boy asked so suddenly…

"… Everyone… it's me Sena" he pouted; he didn't think they would all believe he was a girl… "Even Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun couldn't tell…?" Sena asked

"EH?" they turned to the trio.

"Actually I knew…" Toganou stated munching on the taiyaki while not looking up from his manga.

"Oh!" Sena perked up.

"Sena... why are you wearing that?" someone from the class asked though he looked really good in casual wear.

"It's my disguise for scouting other teams, and since I have trouble just changing and walking… sigh… I have to wear this now and go after school, is that okay, Sensei?" Sena asked smiling brightly tilting his head (Hiruma's influence, breaking the rules).

"O-of course!" The teacher stood straight blushing.

"But it's so cool; I couldn't recognize you even though it's a little obvious" a girl commented.

"R-really, I have better disguises, want to see the pictures?" Sena asked.

"You have pictures?" they asked wondering,

"Julie-neechan said if I get rid of these she'll hate me…" he frowned

He took out strange black things from his bag as he rummaged through it…

"Ah here" he took out three photos

"Oh my god! This is you?" everyone gathered around the photos.

A long curly blond haired girl with emerald eyes in pigtails with black bows in a gothic Lolita dress and black fingerless gloves, a short red haired girl with hazel eyes in a black kitty beanie with a white t-shirt and black short overalls with striped thigh socks and black combat boots, but the last one stood out much more… it was a young girl with long black silky hair with golden brown eyes and gold hairpins and a red kimono with white flower print on it holding a bamboo red umbrella.

"Sigh yes… Julie-neechan said female disguises work better for me… the last one is something my mama made me wear when I was little, she said if you dress like this you'll grow up strong!" Sena flexed making people smile and chuckle.

(Ever since he was little whenever they visited relatives he was the only boy, except his oldest cousin who is eight years older than him, his relative dress Sena up too…)

"Ah… I want these photos…" his classmates joked, well some, some actually wanted to take them; unknown to them a figure lurking in the shadows heard them; Sena felt a chill down his spine.

"Hiruma-senpai is near" Sena whispered turned to the window and narrowed his eyes; he hobbled over and looked around nothing…

"Maybe it's my imagination" he told himself and hobbled back, but nope he's right there on the roof sitting and writing down info in his black booklet with a pen cap in his mouth.

Later that day outside the school gates Sena set one of his crutches against the wall as he took out his small notebook from his leather jacket,

"Which team has a match today, ah Seibu Wild Gunman… gun… I wonder where Hiruma-senpai went" Sena had gone to their classroom but only Kurita was there, he handed Kurita both his and Hiruma's bento and left after Kurita finally realize it was him…(sweat drop)(Hiruma is now training the Huh-huh brothers… *evil grin*)

"Oh well, as long as he didn't shoot me" he smiled and put the book back in his jacket, took out a stick of gum, chewed on it then pick up his crutch, and hopped away.

At the game, it wasn't that crowded and Sena wasn't interested in the other team so much because they were already well known, he had heard about the Seibu Wild Gunman, apparently they just entered the regional games this year, "a fresh team means no data!" Sena sat down to watch, the cheering squad was… over the top. Girls dressed up as cowgirls showing their midriffs and in tight short jeans in cowboy hats with guns cheering loudly. (What are those tight short jeans called... hm must research clothing)

"I wonder why they're so pumped or all cheerleaders like this…" He tapped the pen against his chin, tilting his head. "I'll have to find out" he wrote down a note to self. Later he found out the Coach bribed them by telling them they'd get to go to America if they cheered like that…

"I really need to find cheerleaders for our team" he wrote down as he took out his medicine, he was going home soon so he could take it now and sleep all day (he already made dinner, he put in the fridge that morning).

"Okay I got details on the quarterback though I don't know his real name, but he's called quick draw Kid, I wonder if he ever went to Texas…" Sena thought and wrote as he grabbed his crutches and push off the bench.

"Kid's saying is 'if things are going to well it will never end well' he's jinxing himself isn't he…?" Sena asked himself as he's walking "there's a play called shot gun that's based on receivers… I wish we could find a receiver like Tetsuma, Jou. He never strays from the route chosen and always catches the ball. *sigh* if only, if only…" he chanted yawning as he crossed the bridge when someone bumped into him knocking him over!

Not only did he land on his bum, lose his hat, but a contact had fallen out…

He picked up his book and pen and put them into his jacket 'I really was born under an unlucky star huh *sigh* at least I can see better without the contact lens, maybe I should take the other one out too…' he looked at his now dirty hands.

"That will burn…" he stated then sighed trying to think of a way to get up off the ground, which will prove difficult with an injured leg. (His legs are stretched out in front of him and his medication's making him tired…)

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going are you okay?" the person who bumped him asked, apparently they were just standing there as he was muttering to himself.

He looked up, the sun shone so he hand to shade his eyes with his hand and then he saw… Kongo, Agon.

Sena turned his head away quickly, and narrowed his eyes 'I really was born under an unlucky star…' he lamented remembering the last encounter with this man, it wasn't pleasant to say the least.

"Here let me help you up" he said sweetly offering his hand.

"Ah, no thank-you, I'll just support myself with my crutches…" Sena stated, just figuring that out, he didn't want to go near that man, for some reason he was giving Sena bad vibes…

"What crutches?" Agon asked as he kicked them off the bridge…

"You did that on purpose…" Sena stared at his now sinking crutches…

"I did, didn't I, I really want to apologize for being so rude"

"No, no it's fine" Sena smiled tiredly 'at least he apologized' Sena thought. (One eye is blue and the other honey brown right now)

That just Agon smirk, but his expression changed quickly back his 'nice' face, but Sena already saw it...

'Agon-san is like Hiruma-senpai… no he's different… what is this feeling…?' (Hiruma is dark, Agon is evil) 'Wait a minute my cell phone I can call… Mamori-neechan to pick me up' for minute he was thinking of calling Hiruma, but something told him not to… 'But wait, Ichiro-niichan tell me something about Agon-san, that he and women don't… mesh well? uh… Ichiro-niichan, yes that's who I'll call' Agon was standing watching Sena's expression change from happy to worrisome then to happy again.

'Is this chick nuts…? But she's got nice legs…' he thought as he started to look higher up past Sena's thighs when Sena said,

"Hello Ichi-Nii, can you come pick me up please?" Sena was now talking on the phone… but as faith would have it… Agon was good. "I'm at the-" plop into the water.

"…" Sena blinked before moving, and then he looked at his now empty hand… Agon had snatched it and thrown it into the water.

"My cell phone… My poor kitty keychain…" Sena stared at the water; Agon was going to say something when Sena shouted "You owe me $75 now!" pointing at his face, he was mad now.

"Okay, I left my wallet in at my condo, let's go there together" he smiled…

"You know what, its fine… just leave me alone, I may be injured but I'm not desperate, I don't need the money back, so just leave me alone; go away…" Sena looked away pointed and waved away from him like he was shooing a cat (but he would never shoo a cat… he likes cats and by desperate Sena meant moneywise.)

"So you're just gonna sit there?" Agon smirked putting his tinted sunglasses back on, he doesn't like to be ignored, especially by his prey.

"Sure, why not… it's a nice day out…" Sena lifted his hands up to the sky. (Yes his leg is really that bad, it looked like it was his ankle but after the run it was all the way of to his calf that was bruised… and without his crutches he can't walk… maybe he should have gotten the cast…)

"Hahaha, you're fucking hilarious… now are you going to come the easy way or am I gonna have to force you?" he asked calmly and quietly so no one else would hear.

"…You know you really sound like you don't want to help me, so why are you trying so hard? Just leave me; there are many stray cats and hungry people that could be helped, so go help someone else" Sena's eyes were now half closed as he saw double visions of Agon…

"… You don't get it, do you?"

"I understand that you're not a very nice person… and my brother says I shouldn't associate with you Kongo, Agon-san" Sena stated firmly, trying to wake himself up (usually he could judge people for himself, but something was telling him his brother is right about this one.)

"Oh~ and who is your brother?"

"Takami, Ichiro of the Oujou White Knights" Sena said proudly nodding.

"Ha! That slow ass loser!"

"Ichi-Nii is not a slow ass loser you, you, you dread head!" Sena tried to insult him… but it didn't work; now he was out of breath.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" he laughed bending over and slapping his leg.

'This chick's hilarious!' he thought.

Sena just put on an angry face, which was just pouting and blushing madly, which as the opposite effect on everyone; it made them more attracted to him…

Agon smirked as he reached for Sena's arm, but he pulled back, but God Speed Impulse didn't help Sena's situation out.

"L-let go of me!" Sena shouted and struggled, though what can a 4' 11" boy on medication do to a 6' 7" man… nothing that's what! So the only thing to do is…

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP, KIDNAPPER! HELP!" Sena shouted only to have Agon cover his mouth and grabbed a hold of his waist lifting him off the ground with ease.

'In the movies, people can bite the hand that covers their mouth right, well if the hand covers up half your face… you can't!' Sena thought and apparently you can't breathe when they cover your nose too. Pounding away at his arms was useless… so all that was left to do was pass out from lack of oxygen.

But the oxygen supply came back, there was a white blur and someone calling his name "S-Sena?" in surprise "W-why are you-"

"Don't worry I'm just helping her" Agon easily lied.

"S-Santa…Clause?" he kept slipping in and out of consciousness; his medication is doing its work.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Will Santa Clause help Sena or give him away, ho ho ho… (Yes I'm high off ****caffeine)**


	31. Rescued!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thank-you for all the favs and alerts! I will continue to work on this, though I was thinking I would start a new fanfic as well, not sure cause I have lots to do, I'm getting ready to become a college student! But I will definitely keep working on this fic!**

**And as always I like to personally, well… almost personally thank the people who leaves reviews! **

**Thank you orangegreengirl, I will update as soon as I make sure I reread everything at least three times.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Rescued!**

"Santa?" the white haired boy known as Riku asked as he stared confused at Agon holding his little brother.

"Santa… Agon-san is mean, don't give him presents…" Sena sobbed.

"Is she sane…?" Agon muttered.

"Sena, what's wrong?" Riku asked

"Medicine leg… hurt… sleepy… crutches… Agon threw… bye-bye kitty" Sena's head wobbled back and forth as swirls appeared in place of his eyes.

"…" even Agon barely got that and he was there.

"Uh, can I take my little brother home?" Riku asked Agon, reaching for the almost anesthetized Sena.

"B-brother?" Agon's eye twitched… He threw Sena into Riku and walked away muttering

"Why the hell have I've been picking up fucking boys lately…" (No it's just Sena over and over again…)

"What was that about… hey what's this?" Riku picked up a book that read 'K. Sena, personal journal was crossed out and written over it was Shumu notes.'

"So you're a Shumu now are ya, for what sport?" he asked the sleeping boy… "Sena… why are you wearing this…" Riku shook his head, he tried not to drop Sena, so he needed to drop his bag but when he did the notebook fell out of his hand and fell open.

"Huh… football notes?" he looked down at the book and then at his little brother who's sleeping face was so peaceful compared to a moment ago…Riku pushed the stray hair from Sena's face, his smooth face was flawless and his long eyelashes fluttered a little as he breathe and calmed back down, 'He really looks like a girl…' Riku's eye shift down to his pink lips… when Sena made a painful face, like he had a bad dream which snapped Riku out of it "W-what was I thinking…?" Riku asked flushed, he looked back at the sleeping boy.

"Sigh I guess I better get you home…" that's when a tall man in a cowboy hat and clothing with whiskers here and there and lazy eyes came up to Riku with a man who looked straight ahead without blinking.

"Ah Kid-san, Tetsuma-san, hey"

"Riku, you didn't show again…" Kid stated wearily.

"Sorry, I overslept again; I was up all night-"

"I know… so what's up with the little princess in your arms there hm?" he smirked.

"Ah, this is… my little brother" Riku knelt down to make it easier to hold Sena.

"…brother?" Kid asked confused as he looked at Sena… nope looks nothing like a boy except maybe the flat chest.

That's when Sena opened his eyes, but they were dazed.

"Sena your eye, one's blue!" Riku shouted on closer examination he saw the contact lens "Oh" that's when Sena whimpered.

"What's wrong with him?" Kid asked kneeling down.

"He's on medication right now I think… a really strong one…" Riku tried to find any visible injury.

"Itai…ashi" apparently bending his injured leg hurt him…

"Foot, your foot hurts?" Riku took off the boot and lo and behold the welts went all the way up to his thigh. (Riku had lifted up the skirt to check, Kid turned away, and Tetsuma was a rock.)

"W-what happened?" he looked at Sena who relaxed when his boot was off, Riku then looked up at Kid who knelt down and expected the little boy.

"It's not broken, but… he should get it checked" Riku nodded in agreement. That's when Sena sat up

"Ah… Kid-san, of Seibu Gunman… quarterback… shotgun…" Sena murmured which surprised the two, Tetsuma just stood there like a tree; he fell back and passed out again.

"He knows me?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Ah that's right… I think he was scouting us…" Riku said a little happy his brother was into something he liked.

"I see…" Kid noticed the notebook. He took it up and flipped through it. His eyes widened at the fact the kid had took such detailed notes on them even though they were new and everyone probably underestimated them, he read something out loud,

"The quarterback name's unknown, look into that; he's called quick draw Kid, has he been to Texas? Kid-san's saying 'if things are going too well it will never end well' does that apply to his relationships, it won't end well…."

Kid stops reading for a moment and looked at Sena and then at Riku who wanted to laugh but was obviously holding it back

"…a play called shot gun that's based on receivers, one receiver with incredible focus, Tetsuma, Jou, he's followed the routes perfectly. I wonder if they told him to jump off a cliff, would he…? I'm writing weirdly today… it must be the medication… speaking of which I must take it now… why am I writing this…" Kid read… he stopped to tell Tetsuma _don't_ jump off a cliff then continued

"Seibu is a formidable team, great tactics which will go over well against Oujou, especially the shotgun technique to throw Shin-san for a loop…" Kid laughed and then continued "If they had a runner I bet there chances of being in the top four are high… though I still need to do research on the cheerleaders… ah bribery on the coaches part" the rest were sketches of the plays and the team players, which were very lifelike.

They were taking him to the hospital and were surprised by how everyone who knew Sena came up to ask if the boy was okay (they knew about Sena's dressing up bit but they don't care). And when they got to the hospital a horde of nurses came to their aid nearly suffocating the three players.

The doctor said that he was fine, it was just he had put too much strain on his injured leg, the doctor gave them a pair of crutches for Sena seeing as Sena kept muttering in his sleep 'they fell in the river…'

"…"

After that they departed.

"You got a great little brother there, though he has a weird hobby" Kid said as they helped carry Riku's things as he carried Sena on his back to Sena's house

"Yeah I know…" Riku smiled, when Sena snuggled against Riku's neck he blushed…

"Niichan~ arigato…" Sena yawned still in a daze; Riku smiled again, Kid shook his head smiling as Tetsuma followed like a train from behind.

**That evening**

Sena got up in his bed, he was tucked in "So it was all a dream… why did I dream of Santa and Agon conversing? Why did Santa have an elf taller than him and why did the elf have a choo-choo train man?" then he looked down at his clothes, he was dressed in the same outfit in his dream…

"I-it wasn't a dream… then, how, who-?" Sena asked, he look around and there was nobody, except Pitt mewing near his foot.

"Pitt, did you see who it was, wait I can't understand cat… it can't be Santa right?" he looked at Pitt who meowed.

That night Sena stayed up late wondering who had saved him, there was someone he wished had saved him… (Santa Clause! Just kidding!)

Also he had to stay up and explain things to a promptly freaked out Takami, who stayed the night...

"My bed is too small; Ichi-Nii has to sleep on the futon..."

"Hai..." a sobbing Takami complied.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Will Sena ever realized that it was the fact that he was a boy that saved him, and that Santa Claus doesn't save people, he delivers joy… Who knows…**


	32. Stalk the baseball monkey!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Hahaha. I read the reviews, thanks marsnmonkey for reviewing again, but no I didn't write out the whole story yet. So if anyone wants me to make some changes I might…**

**Thanks skepsis66 for reviewing again too, yes Riku is Santa… why, cause of the white hair, people debate it's silver… still looks white to me, and yes Agon sure has bad luck with picking up Sena and this is gonna key to something in the future… look forward to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Stalk the baseball monkey!**

A week passed and as long as he didn't meet Agon again he was fine, Takami finally left him alone, and he could wear the cheerleading outfit to school for advertisement because as of late his stalker problem was gone! (Hiruma…) But he had to wear knee socks to hide his leg problem which got a lot better so he didn't need a crutch (it looks bad but it didn't hurt), though he still walked funnily.

He couldn't go a day without thinking about football, and because he still couldn't run, he might as well practice catching and throwing (straight up toward the sky) while commuting to and from school.

"Seibu, if they had a runner, they'd get really far… speaking of running, I wonder what Riku-Nii is doing right now, maybe he got into a sport, maybe soccer or baseball, he seems the type, a hero!" Sena smiled thinking back to his brother when they were younger.

That's when a baseball came bouncing near him,

"Hey can you pass me the ball!" a boy with short spiky hair and a bandage on his nose in a baseball uniform, which Sena saw he was wearing, called out to him.

'Hm I wonder…' Sena smirked (Ah Hiruma is contagious!)

Sena threw the ball it went spiraling out of the control toward an oncoming truck!

"Uh-oh…" Sena's eyes widened.

"W-wha?" the boy caught the ball easily out of the way of the truck that made Sena's big honey brown eyes widen, but he snapped out of it when the boy came stomping up to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have thrown it with my left hand, sorry" Sena bowed _low_ apologizing.

"Is that all ya have to say, can't ya see I'm a baseball player by my uniform, the ball I was talking about was… where'd it go" the boy looked around.

"This one?" Sena held it in his right hand smiling.

"Ah yeah thanks… hey wait a minute…?" the boy figured out that Sena knew he was a baseball player but still threw the other ball.

"You're great at catching, please join the football team!" Sena took out pompoms from out of nowhere.

"What? No I'm a baseball catcher all the way, so what are you doing with this anyway, isn't this club property?" he asked holding the football in one hand

"Wai~ I wish I had big hands… I was practicing with it since it's hard to keep a grip on with small hands… even at the seams" Sena pouted, which caused the other boy to blush (he probably thinks Sena's a girl... hehehe).

"Y-yeah this rugby ball looks hard to handle… uh, w-without practice" he scratched his nose with the hand holding the baseball.

"It's a _football_" Sena pouted taking it "and that's the reason why I'm practicing, even though I can't run because my ankle… but I can still-" Sena was so earnest as he gripped the ball but was cut off, by a compliment,

"Sugoi…"

"Huh, amazing, me?" Sena asked tilting his head and blinking and pointing at himself.

"Y-yeah, you're amazing MAX!" the boy blushed as he jumped.

"U-um n-no, n-not really…" Sena didn't know what to say, it was kind of embarrassing when someone tell you you're amazing with so much enthusiasm, this only happened if he was disguised as eyeshield, or the person knew he was eyeshield so he blushed while playing with the pompom in his hand not able to look at the other boy. (He's also been complimented for cooking, but that's a different story…)

'What should I say… I really wish he'd join the football team, Kurita-senpai and Hiruma-senpai would be really happy…' Sena smiled solemnly into the pompom… 'Not just them…I-I want him in our team…' Sena smiled coming to the conclusion.

'S-she's really cute…' the boy thought when,

"Oi, ball boy, get over here, NOW!" the other players seemed tick because he was talking to Sena… who has now become many people's idol around school…

"I-I gotta go now, s-see ya!" he ran off.

"W-wait, I … didn't get your name, sigh…W-wait, what am I doing? If I don't be assertive then, how in the world will I help get a team together before the fall season! Come on get your game face on Sena! Gr!" Sena commanded himself… people in the surrounding area found him so adorable they couldn't help just smile and laugh.

Sena looks around… wondering 'Why are people laughing… did I miss something?' he then attempted to run after the boy, but in the end he just walked 'I can't risk injuring myself anymore especially if I want to play in a practice match soon, I need more experience'

As he past construction workers leaving the school he bowed and handed them their treats, they smiled seeing him in that apparel.

"Sena… what are you wearing now…?" Gen came up to him and asked.

"Advertisement!" Sena stated (The advertisement hasn't been going well, because everyone fears Hiruma and doesn't want to be near him. Sena's costume makes him more popular though…)

He glanced around trying to find the baseball boy while trying to rummage through big white handbag when Gen said,

"Why don't you just use posters and flyers?" and that made Sena wonder, why didn't he…?

"T-that's a great idea, thank-you Gen-chan! I can post them all over the school, I'll ask Mamori-neechan to get permission and we'll work on it" Sena jumped as he found the bento box and snacks.

"Good… We're done so we'll be working on our next project, be careful" Gen told him, taking the bento box and ruffling the small boy's soft wild hair.

"Hai~ shinpai shinai Gen-chan, Deimon wa totemo anzen desu (yes~ don't worry Gen-chan, Deimon is really safe)" Sena smiled blushing, with messed up hair now…

(I wanted to write a whole sentence in romanji at least once.)

"Un, still … stay close to Kurita, Anezaki, or Hiruma if not, one of your friends on the team" Gen warned him as he left. Sena really didn't like making people worry about him…

"I can take care of myself… just not against Agon-san…" he added as a side note as he lifted up his bag onto his shoulders.

Sena lost the boy completely, "Well I'll check the baseball field after I make this deliver-" he slid the club door open… it was a casino inside complete with card table with a roulette wheel and slot machines. He tilted his head and blinked, then took a step backwards and looked up at the sign.

"What the-" he stopped when he heard Mamori shout,

"What the hell!" he was surprised to hear his sister say that, that's when he spots rolled up papers in her arms

"Mamori-neechan, Ohayo gozaimasu; are those posters?" Sena asked after bowing.

"U-uh, yes! These are-"

"Oh, so you did them huh?" Hiruma snatched one from Mamori's hand

"Hey cut it out!" she hated it when he kept snatching things away from her, she moved in front of Sena to block Hiruma from the little boy.

"Mamori-neechan what are you doing?" Sena asked peering from behind her.

"Nothing!" She turned around,

"… The match with Oujou is gonna on TV tonight, so naturally we're gonna do a little advertising and recruiting" Hiruma smirked as he showed them the poster,

'Eyeshield 21 He scored 2 touchdowns against the Oujou White Knights! "Let's work together on the field!" the hero of the University of Notre Dame has come to Deimon High! We're now accepting new members!' The poster had an image of Eyeshield and a football, and a small map showing the location of the clubroom.

"Wow, great minds think alike" Sena propped his right cheek with his hand as he supported his right elbow with his left hand and smiling at Hiruma, Hiruma raised an eyebrow as he stared at Sena and smirked.

"W-what do you mean Sena?" Mamori pulled Sena away from Hiruma…

"Gen-chan thought the same thing when I told him why I was wearing this, he said 'Why don't you make just make posters and flyers'" Sena imitated Musashi's gruff voice and his facial features only resulting in him making a face like he ate something really bad.

Kurita had to hold in his laughter as Hiruma turned away visibly shaking. Mamori covered his mouth and turned away too.

"What, what's so funny?" Sena asked confused narrowing his eyes. (Everyone's been laughing and he doesn't know why… checks for toilet paper on shoes)

After collecting themselves, "Alright each one of us gets twenty" Hiruma ordered

"What about Juumonji-kun and the other's" Kurita asked happily because they had now seven members!

"W-what?" Mamori asked surprised looking around at the others.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Mamori-neechan, eto Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun are now part of the team!" Sena cheered with the posters in hand.

"Oh I see that's great! Should we split it up with them, or we could just do these ourselves" Mamori suggested.

"No, we'll use those fucking slackers; go round them up fucking chibi" Hiruma shot his riffle. But when he turned he saw Sena was drawing and not paying attention to him.

"What the fuck are you doing…?" Hiruma asked seething… Mamori came between the trigger happy captain and the small doodling boy.

"Making flyers" he showed them the sketch, it had a picture of a vicious and evil looking bat with a football in its clutches "Now what about a slogan, I can make copies and then we can past them out while the others put up the posters!" he said happily, he really wanted more teammates just as badly as Kurita and Hiruma.

Hiruma smirked and proclaimed "The most ferocious team! We're the Devilish bats! The Name's DEIMON DEVIL BATS!"

And with that all seven went to work. Sena was volunteered into handing out flyers by Mamori and Juumonji because they were still worried about his leg, so all he to do was stand and wait for people to pass by and hand them flyers.

Now all he needed to do was pick a location.

"Baseball field!" he suggested and went on his way before anyone could ask why.

On the baseball field, Sena passed out flyers and said "Please join the Deimon Devil Bats, we'll go to the Christmas Bowl together!" automatically to anyone… anyone… while he searched for the baseball boy. The baseball coach came to ask him what he was doing there and he said that to him… after the third time the coach gave up and left.

"Ah!" Sena shouted spotting the boy; he walked over to watch him catch a ball. Though he caught it, he took too long rolling on the ground and he threw it so off that the other team scored a homerun…

"He's good at catching… but not much else huh?" Sena asked himself, the coach whom was ignored by him was sitting there talking with another person. What Sena had caught him saying was,

"Baseball needs all-round abilities! We don't need specialization!" in the background the boy is getting stomped on for being a stupid monkey.

"But we do need it in football" Sena told himself as he watched the game then remembered his flyers.

"I need to pass these all out… hm but if I run, they'll know it's me…" he looked around for something that's when he spots a pair of baseball uniform and a helmet.

'It's called borrowing…' he thought as he went to change in a bathroom and ran like hell passing out all the flyers before anyone could catch a glimpse of his face.

"Whoa that's Eyeshield!" "Hey Eyeshield, you're in baseball now?"

"No, just borrowing their uniform, mines at the cleaners!" he shouted running away.

They didn't get the joke because it was an American joke; the Japanese usually do their own laundry…

Running back to the field he caught sight of the boy again! He was muttering to himself about how he thought he'd get more fans…

"Hey, hi!" Sena came running (slowly) up to him.

"Ah, it's you the cheerleader from the Rug- I mean football team" the boy blushed

"Yes you got it, its football, but I'm not a cheerleader, I'm the Shumu, please, please play football! We really want you, I really want you" Sena grabbed his hands that made the boy turn completely red! He couldn't choke out any words.

"Please, we really need a receiver like you, you're amazing…MAX!" Sena threw up his pompoms.

The boy turned around (bloody nose) and was silent for a moment and then stuttered out

"I-I can't… it won't be cool, not football, I-I mean, I've bet my…my whole life on this glove, if, if I don't stay in baseball… I won't be cool" he the last three words firmly.

"I see… you're cool in my book … I just wish you'd …" he didn't turn around nor move "*sigh* bye then…" Sena said solemnly walking away.

After a while someone from the baseball came up to Raimon who was still standing there not moving.

"Oi Raimon, you can head- hey you know your nose is bleeding… why are you crying?"

"I'm so uncool…" he sobbed 'I just turned down a really cute girl! What an idiot!' he burst out crying falling to the ground…

"Yeah you are…" the guy walked away from the hysterical Raimon.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well then, will Raimon aka Monta ever figure out Sena isn't a girl, tune in next time!**

**Sena: I will make banana nut bread tomorrow! This is going to be my first attempt at it, so if it's bad you don't have to eat it. **

**Pitt: Mew~**

**Me: So Pitt is the taste tester huh….Wait, kitties can't eat banana nut bread can they…**

**Sena: I was just joking…**

**Me: Right… *looks away from a pouting Sena***


	33. I'm not giving up yet!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Hahaha… can't stop laughing sigh… um thanks for reviewing, **

**thanks ****, **ano… I'm not sure if I should make it a yaoi… I'll have to take a vote on that, but if I do maybe I'll make Sena seme… just kidding okay maybe I'm not… 

**Thanks to Slrmn82, yeah I do that a lot, read every chapter then I review, it's cool, and I'll update more as soon as I proof read everything… even then I'll have mistakes, nobodies perfect ^-^**

**Thanks to Tsuna De Vongola Decimo for reviewing! Thank you so much, I've read a lot of Sena-centric fanfics so believe me, when you said that I just couldn't stop saying 'aw~ so sweet!' and giggling. I get so flattered so easily…sigh…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: I'm not giving up yet!**

Back in the clubroom they were all wondering why Sena had a dark cloud over his head, (except Satake and Yamaoka who were playing slots).

Hiruma was busy typing away making a website, but he noticed the darkness too.

"Oi fucking chibi, keep your hands moving"

"…" everyone in the room turned to Hiruma, okay you got to admit that sounded perverted, but Sena doesn't get that, and he wasn't even paying any attention to Hiruma.

Hiruma to reclaim his dignity shot at Sena, Mamori wasn't in the room right now, because she would have had a cow if she heard his previous comment, but this… would have shocked even her.

Sena caught the bullet in his hand and flicked back at Hiruma landing right smack dab on his forehead though it didn't hurt at all it shocked Hiruma.

"Whoa!" they all said,

"Huh, what, what's going on?" Sena asked finally snapping out of it.

"Your reflexes are amazing!" Kuroki shouted. Sena just tilted his head confused, he turned to Kurita who usually clears things up for him, but the friendly giant was stun as well.

"Okay… oh isn't it about time for the replay match of us and Oujou?" Sena asked standing and looking at the clock, this snapped everyone out of it, and they turned to the clock.

"We'll watch it on the projector…" Hiruma pulled out a remote and the lights dimmed and the screen slowly descended from the ceiling as the monitor attached to the ceiling flickered on. Mamori just walked in and said

"Oh my God…"

"Close the damn door fucking manager!" Hiruma shouted.

"You don't have to say it like that, can't you just ask like a normal person?" she asked angrily but still did as he told. She then took a seat next to the little brown haired boy to watch.

Meanwhile at Raimon's mansion, (that's what the Japanese call apartments) he was polishing his glove while reading a manga with his feet. The Football special was playing on his TV when he looks up at it.

He remembers what happened that day and starts to sob again "I'm sorry… I've always liked baseball…sniffles…" that's when he heard,

"In American football, the receiver is in the spotlight the most!"

"WHAT?" Raimon grabbed his TV set (the TV set sweat dropped), he saw Sakuraba whom barely caught a ball, which he would have easily caught, and saw how popular he was just by doing that much…He imagined himself in a that position with girls cheering him!

He was ecstatic, but noticed his disregarded glove and took it up in an instant polishing it again when he heard "Their opponent's main player is Eyeshield 21!" and turned back to the TV set.

"Right then Sakuraba had to leave the field due to injuries; we asked for a reply from eyeshield 21 but were refused and were shot at by the captain…"

'What? I'd thought Hiruma would use this opportunity to instill horror into the hearts of millions...' they all thought and turned to said devilish captain.

"…" Hiruma promptly blew a bubble.

"He was really upset that day…" Kurita replied smiling wearily.

"Shut the fuck up fucking fatty no one asked you!" Hiruma was back to his old self and firing rounds at everyone one. Mamori wanted to protect Sena but he was in the front of the room next to Kurita and Hiruma

"Hiruma-senpai" Hiruma stopped and looked down at the boy in front of him "Yasashii! (is so nice!)" He smiled and skipped away out the door and all he heard as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth after closing the door was

"WHAT THE FUCK! COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING CHIBI!" (Hiruma)

"HIRUMA DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SENA!" (Mamori)

"FUTARI (The both of you) CALM DOWN!" (Kurita)

"HIRUMA PUT THAT AWAY!" (Juumonji)

CLICK-CLICK *Cock of an arsenal…*

"M-MAMORI-SAN P-PUT THAT DOWN!" (Satake)

**BAM, BAM, BAM** _**BANG**_ _CRASH_!

"AHH! YOU BROKE THE SLOT MACHINE!" (Yamaoka)

"DON'T JUST READ YOUR MANGA! HELP STOP THOSE TWO!" (Kuroki to Toganou)

"It's so lively huh Cerberus?" Sena asked talking to Cerberus, he just growled. "I like it this way, so are you hungry yet?" Sena asked squatting in front of the dog he growled louder. "Hahaha okay, one minute" Sena set off to get food, feeling the wind hit his face like that was the best he thought ever since he was small.

'It's like I'm flying…' he thought as he ran off in light speed, leaving behind a small white fluffy feather that Cerberus took into his doghouse where a pile were formed…

When he had gotten back, he walked into the club and said "Can I have your phone numbers again, my phone's in a river somewhere"

"…" everyone just kept quiet and gave him their numbers again… (Everyone was dead tired…)

The next morning people were talking about the special, about how cool eyeshield was, everyone who was on the team had spread the word that Eyeshield had gotten injured worst than Sakuraba and still played and scored… (But people were still afraid of Hiruma and they didn't see it personally so it didn't appeal to them much to join)

"I wasn't hurt that badly…" Sena murmured in his school uniform, he had already delivered the bento boxes and ran around the town once. When Raimon came up to him to get his school sandals and pointed

"Ah… the Shumu" he grabbed the sandals with his feet...

"Oh hi Raimon-kun" Sena smiled brightly.

"W-why are you cross dressing?" Raimon asked blushing.

"Huh…" Sena looks down at his uniform… "I'm not cross dressing"

"… So you're a boy?"

"Uh-huh" Sena nods, and then hands Raimon a clear bag with a yellow ribbon tied to it.

"What's this?"

"Banana Nut bread"

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Cause I always give treats away to people I like, oh but it's my first time making it, so don't hate me if it doesn't taste good" Sena smiled innocently walking away.

"…" Raimon took a cube and inspect it 'Should I eat it… that guy was a little weird…'

"Oh hey is that from Sena?" A guy from Raimon's class comes up to him.

"Who?" Raimon asked.

"The one in football club, you know wears a cheerleading outfit to get people's attention so more people would join, Sena's cool but no one wants to join… because of the demon captain…" he stated taking one and popping it into his mouth.

"Yup, Sena's an idol around here, he has the best cooking and everyone likes him, rumor has it even the demon captain…"

"Why don't you say the demon captain's name?"

"If you say it… he'll appear… he's evil, pure evil!" the guy freaked and then calmly said bye.

"…Scratch that everyone here's weird" says the man who picks things up with his feet…

He tried one seeing as everyone was eyeing the bag… and it was good!

"This is awesome MAX!" his eyes widen as he swallowed (his favorite food is banana so…)

When Sena came running up to him and said "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kobayakawa, Sena please to meet you!" he bowed.

"Uh yeah… I'm Raimon, Tarou" he bowed a little, not sure what to do.

"Oh isn't today the day the announcements of the baseball ranks, I wish you the best of luck" Sena said trying to make conversation,

"Ah yeah thanks, hey I'm positive I made second rank, I'll work my way up though! I've got to become a catching hero! SO NO PESSIMISM ALLOWED!" Raimon got excited which made Sena smile; it was the same for him whenever he hears about anything about football.

"That's great, how about a celebration?" Sena asked clasping his hands together in front of his face, "Our football team had its first victory how about it, friends?" Sena asked extending his small hand.

'…I see why people like him' Raimon thought grinning and shook Sena's hand "it's a deal!"

"Okay I'll come by the baseball team office after school!" Sena said then running off at 4.5 which shocked Raimon.

"He's…fast" Raimon blinked standing in the dust, he finished off the bag in one munch "MUKYAAA THIS IS AWESOME MAX!" (Yummy banana nut bread! Oh and Sena ran because he was late to class…)

After school Raimon went to check the roster "The woes of being short!" he jumped to look but there was a huge crowd so he crawled under them to get a good look… "…"

A little later Sena comes up to the board "Where is he?" with his book bag at his side and a plastic bag with other goodies in his hands from the store. (Don't worry; he has two bento boxes in his book bag, and five bags of wrapped banana bread in there as well, the two people party's on.)

"Raimon Tarou, Raimon Tarou…" Sena looked for his name on the second rank, "Maybe he made first rank!" Sena looked there and it wasn't there, there was another roster but it was third rank and people from the baseball club said that it wasn't part of the team really; they're more or less a clique for baseball players who can't play...

"Oh… But that means he can join the football team… but *sigh* he doesn't want to play… well it can't hurt to ask again!" Sena talked to himself, he got fired up again, people walking by chuckled or smiled seeing the chibi so enthusiastic and riled up.

"But where is he… I'll find him somehow, and when I do, I'll ask again!" so he ran off to the clubroom, meanwhile doing some research on the catching boy.

Everyone was going to be training with Mamori, running around the block a few times with her on her bike but Hiruma and Kurita were out searching for a receiver, some people were talking about how he suddenly threw a ball at them and if they caught it he'd pile fliers on top of them. All the people he targeted were really tall…

"Now that I think about it… all the receivers I know are tall…" that's when he arrived at the clubroom entrance when he spots Hiruma and Kurita "Ano Hiruma-senpai, do receivers have to be tall?" he asked though he wasn't sure if he should have because Hiruma didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Not necessarily…" says Kurita in his stead.

"Okay, then its fine… Oh!" Sena was looking around then spots Cerberus.

"I GOT IT!" he shouts surprising Kurita (he flinch) and Hiruma (look confused… and ticked at the same time),

"Nobody touched the football I was practicing with yesterday morning right?"

"I took all the footballs and put them in the crate" Kurita explained holding a football.

"Darn… I was gonna ask Cerberus to sniff him out…" Sena sighed pressing his hand to his forehead; this got his senpais interested, that's when he remembered.

"I… I shook his hand! Cerberus I'll give you 5 Kobe beef steaks if you can find Raimon Tarou's scent on my hand, okay, okay good boy! Here!" Sena held out his hand out for the dog. He sniffed aggressively then growled.

"Okay, Hiruma-senpai the key please!"

"Hold up fucking chibi, what are you going on about…?"

"I've found you the best receiver ever! Though he's not tall, he can catch anything… and do nothing else… but he can catch, he's a catching hero!" Sena nodded "Key please!" Sena held out his hand and smiled,

"Ke" Hiruma laughed and handed him the key and with a clunk Cerberus was off with a 4.2 speed demon Sena right on his tails.

"A-amazing his speed never ceases to amaze me!" Kurita cheered.

"What are you waiting for fucking fatty! Let's go check out this so called catching hero!" Hiruma took off with his rifle at hand and a slow Kurita running after still holding a football.

At the riverside Raimon was sitting there with his glove near his hand, staring into the water below when he hears something like a stampede. When he turns the last thing he saw were sharp fangs, KNOCK OUT!

"Raimon-kun, Raimon-kun, please wake up" Sena shook the passed out boy; finally he woke up after the third shake.

"Uh… Sena, what happened?" he asked wearily as he slowly sat up.

"Cerberus was a little rough with you, but he's a good boy" Sena said with the demon dog in his lap as he petted it as it devoured one of the bento boxes.

"A little… Sena you're something else…" Raimon stated looking away in disbelief then looked around for his glove.

"Oh here's your glove, I made sure Cerberus didn't chew it, it's precious to you right?"

"Yeah, it was given to me by a professional baseball player called Honjou. He's very good at catching and every time he makes a brilliant catch the crowd goes wild! He gave it to me when I saw his game when I was younger and ever since I've been practicing catching like there was no tomorrow!"

Sena sat there listening to every word as he laid his head to rest on Cerberus who had finished eating and was now sitting there letting Sena hug him.

"But in the end, in reality… it's impossible for me to become a professional baseball player; I can't even get on the baseball team, they don't need a catching fool…" Raimon cried, Sena didn't know what to do, but he had to cheer him up; he can't just watch someone suffer…

"Raimon-kun… Sometimes life doesn't go the way you want it, but there are many doors out there, if one closes, another opens!" Sena sat on his knees and turned to Raimon placing his hands on his shoulder firmly looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want to sound insensitive or anything; I know how much you love baseball, but you can still become a catching hero, just in football, please we need you, so please, please I'm begging you give it a chance, let's go to the Christmas Bowl together, as _teammates_!" Sena eyes didn't waver he stared intently.

"…I don't know" Sena grabbed his hands

"It'll be fun training together and playing with everyone else against others and doing what you do best, please! I know I'm being persistent but we really need you" Sena asked again holding his hand even tighter.

"I-" he was gonna say I'll think about it but someone cut him off

"Ho~ I'll be the judge of that…" Hiruma smirked taking the ball from Kurita and threw it at an amazing speed, but Raimon caught it with just one hand…

"Aw, that burns!" but he didn't let of the ball.

"See look at how amazing you are? No one's able to catch that! And one handed too, go Raimon!" Sena jumped up and down cheering.

"Sheesh Sena…" Raimon blushed.

"So you'll join right?" Sena grabbed his hands again.

"I-" before he could answer Hiruma tied him up and duct taped his mouth and dragged him back to the clubhouse.

"Hiruma-senpai, stop that!" Sena had had Raimon where he wanted him and now this! Why was Hiruma being so rash… (Cause he's Hiruma, and cause you were too clingy)

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hahaha Sena was just about to get him to say yes… Why… Hiruma knew it too so why… hm hehehe, I'm awful I know *Grins* Till next time!**


	34. Number 80 Monta

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thank you White Ivy for review, that's what I'm going for ^_^**

**Thanks for reviewing again iloveyourfic, um I'm not so sure I can write yaoi… I've only written it twice, I'm not so good at writing it ahem…*blushes***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32: Number 80 Monta**

Mamori was with the trio, they were back from their run, and now were standing in front of the clubhouse.

"Hey…*pant, pant* what's he dragging?" Kuroki asked Juumonji they were still out of breath.

"…*Huff* don't know… don't want to know…" he took another gulp of water from his bottle as he went inside leaving Mamori, Kuroki and Toganou to deal with the devil.

Hiruma came up to them and announced "Caught us another member" he grinned revealing rows upon rows of fangs

They saw Sena was being held back (held onto) by Kurita with tape over his mouth, probably Hiruma's orders, with his bags still in his hands Cerberus went into his doghouse.

"Caught being the perfect word…" Kuroki stated poking Raimon with a stick.

"MMMM!" he seems upset…

"What are you doing?" Mamori shouted steaming "let go of him right now!"

'Ah an angel came to my rescue!' Monta thought as he wept tears of joy.

"Sena are you okay?" they all sweat dropped…

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" She helped Sena down from Kurita and untapped his mouth slowly and checked for injuries.

"Eto, Mamori-neechan I think Raimon-kun needs help more than I do…" Sena stated walking up to the boy and started to untie the rope and pull off the tape gently.

"R-right, sorry" Mamori blushed and went to help Raimon up.

"Welcome to the team" she smiled.

"U-Uh yeah thanks" Raimon blushed smitten by Mamori but then thought 'Wait I didn't accept…yet'

"Okay then its settled Monta's our wide receiver YA-HA!" Hiruma fired some rounds everyone cheered while Monta stared at the ground visibly grief stricken.

"Wait a minute!" Sena shouted scaring everyone… Juumonji heard Sena and opened the door to see what's going on.

"Raimon-kun… you like Hiruma-senpai more than me?"

"…" everyone thought 'how'd he come to that conclusion…'

"I kept asking, begging, pleading all yesterday and today… and nothing…"

"Sena I-"

"Just kidding!" Sena stuck his tongue out, everyone fell over.

"Raimon-kun is this" Sena held out his hand pointing to everyone "what you really want…?" Sena smiled softly.

He was silent "You don't have to answer yet, think about it for a night, I want to hear your answer, because it'll be more fun playing with someone who is willing to be _our_ teammate" Sena smiled brightly.

Raimon smiled and nodded… and walked away, then Hiruma was gonna say something to Sena along the lines of what the fuck are you doing fucking chibi but

"I really don't want to hear it; I'm going to go get Raimon's number 80 jersey ready"

"80?" they asked

"The number of _**Masaru Honjou-san**_ of the Shuhei Bears" Sena stated looking at his notes

"You did research on baseball?" Mamori asked

"No, I did research on Raimon Tarou, he can run 40 yards in 5.0 and bench press 40 kg, best suited for wide receiver, don't let him throw in the practice games for now, until he gets enough practice in" Sena said.

"You're confident he'll join huh?" Juumonji asked walking up to him

"He loves baseball, but he loves catching more… and if he can't get on the team in baseball and seeing as we really need him" Sena tapped Juumonji's chest with his notebook "You can put two and two together" he smiled Juumonji blushed because this is a quote Juumonji used when he found out Sena was Eyeshield. This made Sena giggle.

Mamori pulled Sena away from Juumonji… "And besides, if he decides to do it himself, he'll definitely work hard without many threats needed, therefore saves money on rubber bullets" Sena pouted as he looked at Hiruma who just smirked. Mamori pulls Sena away from Hiruma…

"Mamori-neechan is something wrong?" Sena asked worried about his sister.

"You'll thank me later" she stated then went to glaring at the two blondes.

"…" Juumonji looked away.

"Che" Hiruma looked the other way.

"?" Sena tilted his head, he looked confused…

"Sigh" Kurita, Kuroki, Toganou, and Cerberus sighed. The three men look at Cerberus, 'Even the dog knows… Sena is clueless' sweat drop.

He smiled at his older sister as he hugged her, she calm down and patted his head. 'I definitely can't tell Mamori-neechan anytime soon…'

That morning after his trip to the hospital and Gen's new construction site he came to school with one more bento box and 5 steaks for Cerberus, he opened the door to the club room and lo and behold there was Monta in his new attire.

"Number 80 Honjou-san's number, hehehe" he grinned which made Sena smiled warmly, he handed him the bento box and the banana bread.

"…Thanks" Monta thanked and scratch the back of his head when he remembered what Sena had said 'I give food to people I like'

"Let's go together to the Christmas Bowl!" Sena cheered.

"Yeah, let's train, let's train MAX!" Monta cheered.

**In the weight room...**

Hiruma was working on his hamstrings and something else… (a new weapon) while Kurita and the rest of the lineman were working on their triceps in bench pressing.

"How do you do that?" Monta asked sweat drop…

"I don't know I just can" Sena replied bending his leg behind his head.

"Oi fucking monkey fucking chibi stop chatting more training!" Hiruma ordered

"H-Hai!" Monta went back to training his neck.

That's when Mamori came in, Sena was still stretching

"S-Sena what are you doing?" she came over to Sena who had placed both legs behind his head.

"Hahaha, I'm stuck, oh wait…" Sena stood on his hands straight up and untied his legs in midair, then bend backwards until his foot touch the ground and he pushed off with one arm to land.

"He really is flexible" Kuroki stated, Toganou nodded amazed, Juumonji was focused on getting stronger with one thought in his mind

'I'll protect him…' he moved on to arm curls.

While everyone was chatting and training Hiruma told him rudely

"Oi fucking chibi buff up your neck or you'll fuck it up"

"Hai~" Sena did the trunk lift for three minutes, and bend backward with his head and feet on the ground while his body faced up for a minute then another.

That's when Cerberus came running in with a newspaper in its mouth and Hiruma took it and gave him a bone.

"Cerberus!" Sena squealed the dog came over to Sena, Monta moved away… "Sit on my back while I do pushups and I'll give you something good okay!" and he did just that as Hiruma read and yelled

"Those fucking bastards!" while throwing the newspaper on the table.

Everyone came over and checked out what he was yelling about except Sena who was still doing pushups.

"Ah wallet snatcher it must be those Zokugaku…" Monta stated with a fearful look on his face

"Naw, Hiruma wouldn't freak out over that… turn the page" Toganou stated, and they did

"Hey isn't that…" Juumonji pointed

"Yeah Oujou! They…" Kuroki exclaimed then went silent as he turned to the small boy…

"Oujou! Down boy" Cerberus got off him and he ran over "Where, where?" he looked around, Sena went pale…

"7 to 6 …" Kurita stated "It was a close game…"

"They nearly fucking lost now our two touchdowns against Oujou propaganda lost its appeal!" Hiruma was pissed.

"Speaking of Propaganda, fliers and posters are good, but I think it's better if we hold a game on the school field" Mamori suggested Kurita agreed

"Alright we're having a game this weekend" Hiruma announced pulling out his cell phone and laptop.

"Hayai! (That's fast!)" Monta exclaimed

"Who are we playing?" Kuroki asked

"Ke, that's for me to know…" Hiruma smirked.

"It's Zokugaku…" Sena stated biting his finger, Hiruma growled pissed until he saw Sena bleeding…

"Oi Sena!" Juumonji shouted

"Hm… oh, darn it" Sena stop and saw the blood.

"Sena, hold on I'll get the first aid kit!" Mamori rushed out

"You okay man?" Monta asked.

"Yeah… just shocked… not only Takami-niichan but Shin-san had a hard time…" Sena stated narrowing his eyes "Let's get back to training, Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun, Kurita-senpai we definitely need a strong line"

"R-right!" Kurita stated surprised and went to work, the rest did the same, they never seen Sena this serious before.

"Raimon-kun… can I call you Monta?" Sena smiled, everyone fell over…

"That didn't last long…" Kuroki stated.

"U-uh sure?"

"Monta… work on your neck we wouldn't want you to get hurt" Sena smiled again but there was an eeriness behind it.

"…" they felt a slight pressure in the room… something was off.

"We're definitely passing a lot in the next one..." Sena said walking up to Hiruma and whispering in his ear making the devil grin.

"My sentiments exactly fucking chibi"

"Great minds think alike" Sena said smiling darkly.

"Note to self don't mess with Sena's friends…" Toganou stated out loud to a pissed off Juumonji.

"Huh… oh sorry, do you want to hear it, just promise not to tell Mamori-neechan okay, she won't let me do it…" they nodded and only Sena's mouth is seen moving but no sound and the looks of surprise can be seen on their faces.

"That's insane!" Juumonji disagreed to the plan

"Well its okay I'm eyeshield I can outrun anyone" Sena whispered reassuringly, he didn't want anyone else to hear.

**TBC…**

* * *

**What's gonna happen, what are they gonna do? Who knows… not even I, okay I know ^-^**


	35. Cutting a deal

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Arigato mina! I really appreciate all the favorites and the alerts even though my email box is suffering, I love it!**

**Thanks for reviewing again Slrmn82! You'll be seeing different sides of Sena more throughout the fic!**

**Thank you animelover88888888 for reviewing again too! The encouragement is much appreciated cause I've been lethargic as of late…**

**Thank you Dante96 for reviewing, yeah he's really OOC… sorry but I wanted to change things up a bit, but I'm glad you like it!**

**Thank you HikariAi for reviewing, okay I guess I can… So let's take a vote! After this chapter!**

**And lastly thanks Frantic-Disco yay update! *Runs around screaming, hits a brick wall!***

***passed out* ignore me…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: Cutting a deal**

"You're Eyeshield?" Monta jumped and shouted, thankfully everyone else left when Hiruma started shouting…

"Oh, I forgot Monta doesn't know… please don't tell Mamori-neechan" Sena pleaded grabbing Monta's hand, Juumonji and Hiruma glared at the poor monkey

"U-uh sure, just let go of m-me kay…?"

Sena let go and apologized "Oh, sorry I didn't know… Monta, why are you hiding behind Kurita-senpai?" Sena asked blinking.

"N-no reason…" Monta sweated looking back and forth between the blonde punk and the blonde demon…

After Mamori came back with the first aid kit and gauze… she wrapped his finger after cleaning the cut.

"Fucking shrimps! Go do some running and get me some equipment along the way!" Hiruma ordered in a foul mood with an envelope in his hand.

"Why must Sena run, couldn't he walk he is only the Shumu!" Mamori argued with Hiruma …Monta could see why Sena had to keep Eyeshield a secret, Mamori to protect Sena would even go against Hiruma who was remodeling a new weapon….

Sena took the map from Kurita and money from Hiruma bowed and pulled Monta out of there before the bullets and training equipment warfare began…

'I don't need Monta seeing this so soon, he might change his mind about joining…' Sena sweat dropped as he thought as they ran to the sport store.

When Yellow Green Sports was in sight Monta loudly exclaimed "Found it, EFFORT MAX DASH!"

"Hahaha of course maybe he'll do fine with us" Sena laughed as he ran after him, when he spots a runner in a sweatshirt with their hood up running up to him.

"Konnichiwa Shin-san" Sena bowed.

"Eyeshield" Shin nodded acknowledging him.

"Call me Sena Shin-san, when I have no Eyeshield on or Ichiro-niichan and Mamori-neechan will find out, until I prove to them that I don't need protection anymore I'll keep wearing my eyeshield" Sena bright honey brown eyes became serious "but until then call me Sena without my eyeshield and Eyeshield when I have it on, okay" Sena smiled warming up again.

"Understood" Shin nodded.

Meanwhile with Monta in front of the shop "What's taking him so long… maybe I'll buy it myself" he counted the money.

"So Shin-san, do you want to run together in the mornings sometimes?" Sena suggested smiling

"…" Shin didn't understand that's when Sena jumped when he spots a motorcycle.

"Monta abunai! (Look out, or exact translation dangerous!)" Sena shouted.

"Eh? AH!" the money was snatched from him.

"Darn it!" Sena took off running.

"Interesting..." Shin stated as he put on his gloves.

"There's a traffic jam ahead" Shin stated catching up to Sena.

"Okay, you go at them from the right; I'll attack from the left! Be ready to grab them!" Sena ordered.

"Understood" Shin stated smiling as he ran off

'Did Shin-san just smile… wait now is not the time for that!' he shook his head and ran at 4.2.

"W-whoa!" Monta exclaimed along with other people at the sight of two people chasing down a motorcycle and gaining…

Sena had caught up with the bike and people first, you'd think he'd wait for Shin… well he didn't

"Hi-yah!" he shouted as he high jump kicked them making swerve, Shin grabbed a hold of them before the bike went crashing.

"Ah the money!" one of the thugs shouted as the money flew off.

Sena ran after it then stopped when he spots Monta super catching the money flying off!

Shin noticed, "H-how is this even possible?" the thieves tried to make sense of things, but it didn't add up to them.

"You picked the wrong opponents" stated coolly as he wore his hood.

"Phew~" Sena let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the railing when Shin came walking up to him Sena stood up straight and thanked him.

"I accept" Shin stated.

"Huh?" Sena asked staring up at the tall stoic teen. Monta came up to them as well gripping the envelope tightly.

"I accept training with you during the morning hours" Shin stated in a whole sentence! Then he walked off saying "Get yourselves ready before the fall season, we Oujou will be much stronger by then, I'll be waiting for you in the finals"

"Hai~ I'll see you in the morning" Sena smiled brightly emitting flowers

"…" Shin and Monta were quiet…

After that Shin left to continue with his training.

"Yay~ we got the money back, and now I have a training buddy! Shin's so cool!" Sena skipped as they carried the things back

"Yeah, that Shin guy was really cool!" Monta agreed when he opened the door and fell back.

"What is it Monta?" Sena asked worried as he helped the boy up.

"I-it's Habashira, Rui the ace and the most fearsome man in Zokugaku" Monta swallowed.

"Eh, Rui-kun's in football?" Sena blinked.

"R-Rui-kun?" Monta freaked.

"Yeah I knew Rui-kun in middle school, I met him because Megu-neechan… ugh… she's super nice but she had deadly hugs" Sena reminisced as he closed the door there was a lot of yelling and things flying….

Megu has a love of cute things but she's …rough with them, as she is with the rest of the men she handles, with a wooden sword to their BEEP if they don't listen to her, but she's never hurt Sena intentionally.

"I didn't know they went to Zokugaku. I haven't been in touch with them since they graduated" Sena stated nodding he opened the door right as Hiruma who was disguised as Eyeshield proclaimed a bet "Oh, you think you can beat us wanna bet 5 million yen?" Mamori and Kurita sweat dropped as so did the Zokugaku administrator (I never got that, Hiruma is like 5' 6" Eyeshield was 5' 1"…)

"Alright we're in! You and you're-"

"5 million yen, that wasn't part of the deal!" Sena shouted nearly bumping into the tall black hair man with long arms, who was similar to a chameleon because his tongue and eyes, as he was being pushed out by the administrator.

"Sena!" Mamori shouted afraid the little boy would get hurt, Juumonji stood up.

"S-Sena…" Habashira turned to see the small boy pouting at Hiruma.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Rui-kun" Sena bowed.

"…" everyone went silent.

"…" Habashira remembered the small boy he put a hand on Sena's head… Everyone one in the room got ready to jump into action…

**(Flash back! Time will be distorted!)**

"Oi get out of the fucking way chibi!" Habashira shouted running from a promptly pissed off girl with long brown hair and a wooden sword.

"A-re?" Sena a first year middle school student turned to see Habashira about to use his long arms to push him out of the way, but with his quick reflexes Sena dodged out of the way quickly,

"What?" Habashira shouted stunned, and right then Megu nearly caught up, Habashira saw that and started to run again. Megu nearly tripped on her long skirt when Sena caught her,

"Dai-daijoubu desu ka? (Are you okay?)" Sena asked worriedly, his big honey brown eyes reflected as so, she saw his small face,

'He's so… cute!' She got up and squeezed the living daylights out of poor Sena!

"Ku-kurashi! (It hurts!)" He squeaked squashed between her chest and arms thus making her squeal even more about how cute he sounds, the surrounding people pitied the poor boy.

As days passed more and more of Megu's attention was drawn to the little boy, Habashira was getting pissed off and every time they passed by in the hall he would try to trip the little boy but always failed… which pissed him off more.

**Fight scene in an abandon lot (Cliché)**

Habashira's gang took on a slightly larger group from the area and was getting the shit beat out of them. When a hero arrived!

"What can a chibi do to us?" they laughed.

The person who said that got a nice knee to his jaw and was now laying flat on the ground. But no matter how fast Sena was he couldn't take on all of them especially with weapons, thankfully Sena had back up… People from all over the neighborhood, shop owners, construction workers came to help, apparently Sena ran all over town and asked each person and told them not to call the cops.

"Don't worry; we didn't call the cops …" Sena said standing next to the fallen Habashira.

"I didn't need your help!" Habashira on the ground shouted barely able to sit up right.

"I'm not helping because you asked! I'm doing this for Megu-neechan; think about how she would feel if you died baka!" Sena smacked him across the head.

"If you do something stupid like this again… just don't get yourself get killed!" Sena walked away still steaming and vented on the opponent… (Look at the chibi go!)

**At school**

Habashira was hiding behind a wall when Megu came up to Sena who was sitting in his classroom and asked "Why did you help him?"

"If you see someone needing help you help them …and that's the man's way of doing things" Sena stood up and crossed his arms and looked into the sunset… Megu grabbed him and hugged him

"Ugh…" but he didn't say how painful it was because… he felt the tears fall on his forehead.

"Arigato…" she said softly

"That's what friends are for Megu-neechan and besides I can't let Megu-neechan's boyfriend get hurt" Megu blushed and Habashira nearly fell while also flushed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" she tried to deny.

"Really~ I don't see it like that… hehehe" Sena giggled covering his mouth.

For the most part Habashira stopped hating the kid, and his cooking was a lot better than Megu's of course a lot of people's are… but he'll never tell her…

"He's okay" he'd reply when people ask him about what he thought of Sena.

At the school wide sing off, they went to help out. At first it frightened the judges to see guys in white gang attire in the crowd and on stage, but when they saw the song they were thoroughly impressed it wasn't like anything they had seen before.

Instead of everyone singing the men played traditional instruments of drums and the girls sang as a traditional chorus while playing Japanese string instruments. While one small person dressed like a Japanese Samurai with their yukata open on one side and bandages wrapped all the way to their underarms played an electric guitar.(Hahaha image Sena like that)

Of course they didn't win… and it pissed off Rui and he nearly attacked the judge but Sena said,

"Its fine, we'll do better and next time we'll win!" Though a lot of people thought they were really good and should have won, that made Sena happy enough.

**(Flash Back is now Ova!)**

"Hey kid, what's up?" Habashira smirked.

"Not much, I didn't know you were into football Rui-kun"

"Heh, well you get to beat the crap out of your opponent and its fine… why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah sou ka…" Sena blinked and then continued "Good luck" Sena smiled

"Ha, I don't need it… well see ya" he ruffled Sena's hair.

"Okay, sayonara" he bowed as Habashira walked off.

"Sena… you do know everyone in football…" Kuroki stated walking up to the kid.

"No I don't… oh wait… Karin-san wrote to me last year… saying she got into football"

"Karin?" Mamori asked thinking 'Maybe she's a potential girlfriend!'

"I met her at the classical music festival, though I stopped practicing daily I do practice piano once in a while, we send each other emails instead of writing, though I loved her calligraphy, I think she's a quarterback for the, um Alexanders? I haven't done research on them yet, maybe I should…" he turned to see his two senpais…

Kurita eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and Hiruma's gum fell out of his mouth…

"Yes… that's a definite yes" Sena stated as the others in the room nodded sweat drop.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha Hiruma's gum fell out of his mouth… sorry when I wrote that I wasn't really thinking and then I re-read it and I busted a gut… sigh**

**Okay Voting time**

**Sena: What are we voting for, can I vote? *Looks around happily***

**Me:… Uh no, go do something…**

**Sena: I guess I can make voodoo dolls for everyone *smiles brightly***

**Me:… sure… *Sena left the building* Okay let's vote, though there will definitely be more guys/ girls after Sena later on but I'm not gonna spoil, so for now! First are just people he's already met! It's not limited to these people male or female; if you want a crack pairing I'll give you one! Just get a lot of people to vote for it!**

**Deimon Devil Bats**

**1. Kurita Ryokan**

**2. Hiruma Yoichi**

**3. Juumonji Kazuki**

**4. Takekura Gen**

**5. Raimon Tarou**

**Next are the Oujou White Knights**

**6. Takami Ichirou**

**7. Sakuraba Haruto**

**8. Shin Seijuro**

**Next are the Seibu Wild Gunmen**

**9. Kaitani Riku**

**Next are the Bando Spiders**

**10. Akaba Hayato**

**And last but not least Shinryuji Nagas… You know what…**

**If you want Agon… then you're gonna have to convince me he isn't gonna kill Sena… the poor kids terrified of him…**


	36. A Date Part 1

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks for voting White Ivy, I'll be sure to count those too!**

**Thanks to Random, Hahaha just wait and see what will happen with Sena meets Kakei …kukuku… I'm evil… oh and the side story after chapter 35 will reveal some people Sena's already met and how they reacted to him... I'll count those 3 votes but I'm telling people now**

3 votes per person, no more cause then… what's the point if everyone is tied… no threesomes! Argh romance for me is enough to send my head spinning...

**Belle Hawk, something's gonna happen to Agon, I don't know if it'll make him closer to Sena when they meet again or hate him… that's all I'm saying, you must read to find out!**

**There are two parts to A Date…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34: A date? Part 1**

"What was that bet about anyway, was it necessary?" Sena asked the shock Hiruma.

"Of course it was fucking necessary…" Hiruma wrapped another piece of gum and popped it into his mouth.

"Hm, still 5 million yen is a lot of money" Sena stated putting the equipment away.

"Hey fucking chibi you're not thinking of backing out of the plan now just cause you know _Rui-kun_?" Hiruma mocked narrowing his eyes

"What are you talking about Hiruma-senpai, when I decide something I stick with it that is a man's way! Like for example if I fell in love with a person and found out later they were a serial killer I'd still love them" this shocked them yet again…

"Even if they said they were gonna kill ya?" Monta asked

"Even if they said they were going to kill me, I would still love them" Sena nodded smiling because he was proud of himself…

"THAT'S NO GOOD!" they all shouted.

'What will become of Sena' Kurita, Toganou, and Monta thought as Juumonji and Mamori lectured Sena… afterwards

"We should head home soon, we'll need plenty of rest" Mamori stated helping Sena pack up.

"How are we going to announce this game?" Kurita wondered and so did everyone else and they knew Hiruma had something big in mind when he grinned and said

"Leave that to me…"

**That Morning**

Sena woke up rubbing his eyes, he sat up and scanned the room in his pajamas with his wild bed head, it was just like any ordinary 3 AM morning… except!

"Shin-san!" Sena remembered perking up, "T-that's right, I've got a training buddy! Get up, get up, get up!" he tossed his blanket aside covering his little struggling kitty,

"Ah gomen Pitt" he help the kitty and went back to running/stumbling to the bathroom.

His parents were deep sleepers so they didn't even flinch when he went crashing headfirst down the stairs.

"…O-ow…" he picked himself up and checked his elbows and knees, everything was fine. So he rushed to the kitchen and made more noise than necessary because he was so happy, he had never had anyone other than Riku train with him in running, sure he could run with his teammates but mostly as Eyeshield, with Shin he could just be Sena.

The smile on his face didn't falter.

Somewhere in Oujou, no one was awake yet either… it was barely 4 AM, training didn't start until 5, so Shin got into his jogging suit and headed on out.

"Hai, Hai, Hai~" Sena sang as he packed up all the bento boxes and treats he had prepared last night, and his homework, he set his parents breakfast out, and made them their bento boxes and fed Pitt.

"Okay!" Sena was all set, he closed the door but there was one problem… "We didn't say where we'd meet…" Sena leaned his forehead against the gate "Sou-na, masaka… ha… (No… it can't be… sigh…) Sena baka… *sniffles*…"

"… Sena" a firm voice which sounded right on top of him called him.

"A-re?" he looks up and see Shin standing there.

"Shi-Shi-Shin-san!" Sena blinked a couple of times then asked "How did you-" he looked around then up toward the sky slowly…

"Takami told me reluctantly…" his facial expression didn't change

"O-oh I see" Sena blushed; 'Ichi-Nii' Sena had to giggle because Shin said reluctantly "Okay let's go! But along the way I have to deliver some things is that okay?" Sena asked and Shin just gave a nod.

As they are jogging there was something off, because of such a large amount of things Sena had to deliver he had to hurry if he was going to make morning practice at 6:00 AM.

First stop was across town, Sena didn't just take a straight path or nearly straight instead… he ran in a zigzag pattern across the streets… and sometimes he would sprint for a significant amount of time and then slow back down to a jog/running pace.

Shin who was right behind him most of the time watched in amazement, this was the sort of thing Sena did everyday… for the whole duration of the morning Shin never once took his eyes off Sena…

When Sena delivered Musashi's bento… Musashi kept staring at the stoic teen with malice… but Sena is immune to such things so he didn't notice…

"Eto, this is my last stop before School Shin-san, if you want you can head back to Oujou, I think you're late" Sena stated a little out of breath.

Shin didn't say anything…

"I'm going to go give Haruto-kun and the other's their bento boxes now, sayonara" Sena bowed then headed into the hospital but he definitely heard something along the lines

"Sena, I'll catch up to you one day" but when he turned around Shin was gone…

'Shin-san… he really called me Sena' Sena thought amazed 'He really thinks of me as a rival… I will not let him down!' Sena nodded and became a ball of energy for the rest of the morning

'What's gotten into the chibi…' Hiruma thought as Sena chants to himself

"Run, run, run!" Hiruma couldn't help but laugh at how stupid the chibi sounded chanting and running all over the place.

In fact everyone was in a good mood watching eyeshield give it his all.

'Wait… he could just hate me and say my name to spite me… *shock*' Sena stopped short of running and tripped. (everyone sweat dropped as he laid there drawing circles in the dirt…)

**At Lunch!**

Everyone was listening to the radio, broadcasted by the school's DJ, Sena went to deliver the lunches with Monta tagging along, but when Sena fed Cerberus and gave him his treats Monta hid behind a tree. Finally Sena went to get his own lunch from Mamori because it was her turn to make their lunches. Mamori was eating with her friends. When she spotted the small boy she took out the box and gave him a warm smile,

"Arigato Mamori-neechan" he bowed the other girls squealed, saying how they want a little cute brother too.

"Sena you're so lucky you get to eat Mamori's homemade lunches…" they walked in the hall people were passing by.

"Then do you want to trade?" Sena asked tilting his head and smiling knowing his friend has a thing for his sister.

"Really?" Monta jumped at the opportunity.

"Sure, I'm sure Mamori-neechan won't mind, since you'll eat it happily" Sena let out a gentle smile.

"Thanks MAX" they were trading lunches in the hallway when there was a loud SCREECH from the speakers causing everyone to cringe.

"YA—HA!" came over the loudspeakers, everyone on the football team sweat dropped Sena just wondered 'I didn't know Hiruma-senpai was in the radio club'… (Sena he isn't!)

Hiruma went wild on the air "Exploding Breaking News Flash! The American Football Team is having a game this Saturday on the field! Our enemy is the Zokugaku Chameleons!"

"Wow Zokugaku?" people murmured knowing the gangster schools rep.

"We've betted Five Million Yen on this game! All those who got their asses kicked by Zokugaku the Deimon Devil Bats will fuck them up good for you!"

"Sheesh" Mamori shook her head as she looked away from her friends in shame…

"Free entrance! You've got no balls if you don't come and watch!"

"… Monta?" Sena called to him with a confused face as they walked back to class.

"What?" Monta asked sweat dropping still as they opened the door to Sena's class.

"What would girls do if they want to come and watch…?" Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou happened to hear on their conversation as they sat down in front of the trio.

"Huh…?" "Huuh…?" Huuh…?"

"Well Hiruma-senpai said if you don't come and watch you don't have any balls… but if a girl comes and watches does that mean she has-" Sena looked around at the four but was cut off by a blushing Monta

"Oi!" he shouted, the trio also grew red…

"W-what?" Sena asked surprised.

"Sena… ignore Hiruma, don't become influenced by him" Juumonji warned.

"Hai? You know Kazuki-kun you sound just like Mamori-neechan and Ichirou-niichan, maybe I should call you Kazuki-niichan" Sena laughed.

"No!" Juumonji panicked.

"Eh~ why not?" Sena pouted staring intently at Juumonji who was flush.

"B-because…I er.. you see" Juumonji stuttered, his friends and Monta shook their heads.

"Well Sena-chan it's cause-" Juumonji smacked Kuroki's mouth shut.

"He's the same age as you, you can't call someone the same age Niichan" Toganou stated reading his manga.

"Ah, sou ka (I see!)" Sena smiled as he handed them their bento boxes.

'Toganou the wise' they all thought except for a clueless Sena.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Me: Hahaha Sena, don't you know anatomy? ^^ ****Sigh… poor Kazuki he was almost condemn to being a brother figure, wait ... so does that mean Ichirou is out of the race? *Blinks***

**Somewhere in Oujou**

**Takami: *Sneeze* someone's talking about me…**


	37. A Date Part 2

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**HaruhiHime whenever I type the . in the middle of your penname it disappears! So I'll type it this way, so thanks for voting! Hahaha, that's two votes for Agon and for Kakei though he hasn't appeared **_**yet**_**. **

**Hahaha first vote for Hiruma! Goes to HikariAi! I wish I could vote… but I must stay impartial… sigh… wait… who says, Hahaha I'll vote too!**

**Here's part 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: A date? Part 2**

**After School in the Clubroom!**

"Zokugaku… Sena you just realized that Habashira-san goes there, so you probably don't know much about them right?" Mamori asked.

"Yes, I don't know much about them, sigh…" Sena was disappointed he wasn't a good Shumu. Mamori patted his head and said

"It's fine, it says here" she opened a magazine "The Zokugaku Chameleons became considerably stronger when Habashira-san joined as a linebacker and captain. He is known for his horrendously long arms which can capture anything that moves, an ability not even Shin-san has"

"Sugoi~" Sena thought of a chameleon's tongue.

"But isn't the Spring Tournament still underway, that means they lost out early if they're playin' us" Monta pointed out but then Sena pointed out

"Rui-kun probably did something stupid again like pick a fight with the referee…and got disqualified…" Sena sighed shaking his little head, and Mamori and Kurita nodded wearily as they played the video.

"They're considered the dark horse for the Fall Tournament" Mamori stated and Kurita finished

"Because disqualified from the Spring Tournament…" Kurita stated as they listened to Rui with his teammates curse and stomp the referee…

"Sigh… they'll probably use those tactics in the game too… so can I count on you Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, Toganou-kun?" Sena smiled wearily,

"Of course!" Kuroki grinned.

"Who do you think we are?" Toganou smirked.

"You can count on us, Sena" Juumonji was serious but smiled.

"That's really reassuring, thank-you mina!" Sena smiled.

"Are you sure it's gonna be okay, I hear that he brings a butterfly knife with him everywhere"

"Alright time to practice" Hiruma slid open the door

"Yeah but we have Hiruma-senpai" Sena smiled as he pointed at Hiruma who had a new gun with bullets hanging attached to his belt.

"…" Monta went quiet as everyone just sweat dropped except Sena who skipped out the door.

At the supply closet for the football team "Well I'll help you take the equipment out, but I have to leave after okay?" Sena told them.

"What?" Hiruma was pissed

"I need to go get my charm; you'll be practicing catching so why should a Shumu be here?" Sena asked then turned to Mamori who smiled, Hiruma was furious,

'The fucking chibi is using the fact that fucking manager doesn't know to skip out on practice!'

"Okay, I'll take care of things here, have fun"

"Okay, unless Akaba-san and Kotarou-san start to argue again… then Julie-neechan is going to get mad, then it'll be a mess…" Sena muttered but they all heard it.

"I'm sure Julie-chan can handle them…" Mamori sweat dropped because she knew Julie wasn't going to be able to…

After bringing the equipment out and getting sucked into the tale of Rice-kun (and the woes of no teammates but now they are seven!) and beating and _burning_ the wooden daylights out of Rice-kun… (Mamori) after Hiruma propagating to the gathering crowd while the rest of the team was putting out the fire Sena said his goodbyes. (The fire has died.)

"Okay bye mina-san, oh and Eyeshield will come to practice soon" Sena stated smiling then bowed and ran off because he was late!

The others on the team chuckled, and smiled but Mamori didn't get what was funny.

"Man Sena is busy today first running with Shin-san and delivery-"

"What?" Juumonji and Mamori shouted, and Monta could see Hiruma was also pissed…

"E-eh… my bad…" Monta covered his mouth and turned away thinking 'Sena SORRY MAX!'

**At the meeting place…**

"Ha…ha…ha… Julie-neechan! Over here!" Sena had arrived before the two spiders.

"Konnichiwa Julie-neechan, Akaba-san, where's Kotarou-san" Sena bowed and then asked blinking and looking around.

"Sena, I told you, you don't have to bow like that, we're friends, friends! And that baka he's off somewhere probably causing problems for whoever he's bugging" Julie a short blue haired girl wearing white and sunglasses on her head lectured and vented crossing her arms and pouting.

"Hahaha Hai~" Sena laughed covering his mouth.

"Fu~ Sena-chan your rhythm is perfect as always" The red head complemented (?) while lowering his sunglasses, his red eyes stared at Sena's small figure.

"Yes, well I try, how are you Akaba-san?" Sena smiled giggling because he finds the way Akaba talks amusing.

"He's been stupid that's what he's been, *sigh* everyday he and Kotarou keep bickering like a married couple!"

"… I see, but how is that possible they're both guys?" Sena asked tilting his head and blinking his big honey brown eyes.

"Sena love is like music, it comes in many forms not limited to one…" Akaba said as he took out his guitar and strummed a chord.

Julie suggested they sit down and chat for awhile, looking at his watch, he had only just gotten there and he hasn't seen them for a while, so why.

They sat down at a café and ordered something to eat. Sena only had some tea.

"What did you mean Akaba-san?" Sena asked stirring his milk tea.

"People all around the world have different views in what is love, there are some who find love within the same gender fine" Julie explained then biting into a biscotti.

"I see… okay, then that opens up lots of possibilities!" Sena said then smiled. It was easy to tell when he starts to think about something because his eyes become dazed and he stares dreamily into his cup… but a voice snapped him out of it.

"What possibilities, wait don't tell me you have someone or some people in mind Sena, congratulations you're growing up!" Julie clasped her hands together as she squealed!

"Fu… I want to meet these candidates…" Akaba played a sour chord… his face visibly darkened even under the shade of the white umbrella…

"Why would you?" Sena asked again confused and blushing scratching his neck, he wasn't sure what they were talking about but he went along with it since they seemed energetic.

"Oh~" Julie perked up and then giggled.

"What's so funny Julie-neechan?" Sena asked he didn't like it when he's in the dark

"You know Sena is a certain red head one of them?" Julie nudged.

"Huh, you know when I said possibilities, I meant…um well" Sena hesitated trying to find the right words.

"Possibilities of love?" Julie asked

"L-love…oh right, love! So I'll have a higher probability, my options won't be limited…" Sena thought about it for moment tapping his lip 'wait does that mean I could have gone out with Agon-san… no he thought I was a girl…' "I don't really have anyone in mind, I mean who would love a chibi… no girl would, and a guy would definitely not…" Sena sighed as he fiddled with his fingers.

"…" Julie and Akaba stared at each other… and then look back to the small boy who was daydreaming sipping tea with both his tiny hands with a flush face which read 'Eat me!'

"O-oh!" Sena jumped remembering something then turned redder as he stood and walked over to Akaba. He leaned over and whispered something into Akaba's ear, at first Akaba was smiling because the small boy was so close, then his expression changed to surprised and then he chuckled. This gave Julie an idea…

"Is it okay, if I borrow it, I mean-" Sena kept avoiding eye contact with Akaba…

"You can have it… if you can take it that is" Akaba stated challengingly/ teasingly.

"Oh well then, I will take it Akaba-san" Sena smiled with serious eyes staring directly into the crimson eyes making Akaba smirk and chuckle even more.

After parting and receiving his new charm in exchange for dressing up and getting pictures taken for Julie in varies dresses and with Akaba… they left (they are gonna be used against him somehow he knew it but… he really needed the charm)

"Sigh, well back to practice, everyone else must be worried, I hope Hiruma-senpai won't be too mad I took too long" and off he went to change into his alter ego.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena thinks no one loves him because everyone keeps calling him chibi! It's not a term of endearment for him! **

**Oh right, please vote because I would like to incorporate the person into the story more later on… **

**If I know who it will be that'd be a great help Hahaha… or I could just keep it anonymous until the very end… kukuku, naw that'd be too cruel even for me… *Grins***


	38. Side story: Sena is DENSE!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**This is just a side story you don't have to read it, but I'm gonna take a while maybe a few days or a week to post another chapter… cause I posted to quickly now I need to write **

**again and if it's gonna be hot like it was today… I'm gonna procrastinate… so anyways enjoy though it is short!**

**

* * *

**

**Side Story: Sena is DENSE!**

"Ano… Why is Hiruma-senpai and Kazuki-kun staring at me?" Sena asked Monta.

"…I… I sorta told them about you training with Shin-san, sorry!" Monta lowered his head,

"And what does that have to do with the stares?" Sena asked fixing his helmet.

"… sigh, Se-I mean Eyeshield you're really dense aren't ya…"

"No I'm not! Dense about what?" Sena asked totally clueless.

"Love…" Monta scanned his hand across the area.

"No I'm not, I figured that Megu-neechan like Rui-kun, I figured out who Mari-chan liked, and Julie-neechan, I also figured out you liked Mamori-neechan, of course that was obvious…"

"You're dense when it comes to yerself"

"Excuse me? Hahaha Monta you're hilarious, no one likes a dame, dame (no good) chibi like me" (Hahaha reference to Reborn, which I do not own!)

"…. Sena how many _people_ stare at you but are not mean to you"

"Hm, lots why?"

"List them" (During Sena's list Monta sweat drops and he keeps sweat dropping even more as he slowly falls to the ground…)

"_Kazuki-kun_ is one, then there is _Hiruma-senpai _but doesn't Hiruma-senpai always stares at people, oh and _Gen-chan_, but he doesn't turn red like everyone else he always smiles, though people say he never smiles …and there's _Akaba-san _he smiles too, but it's one sided (that's a smirk…), then there is _Haruto-kun_, then _Shin-san_ did that to me this morning when I ran past him again… I think he hates me though, um, oh Karin-san's friend, his name is _Yamato-san_ I think... he had a really pikapika kirakira smile (shiny sparkly), I need sunglasses every time I talked to him… ano there were some guys in middle school, but they never came up to me they just followed me around, then now there's lots of guys at our school. Ano there's also-" Sena is counting his fingers as he looks around the sky thinking of all the _guys_…

"Okay, okay…" Monta was on the ground shaking his head 'I think I know why Mamori-san wants to protect him so much…'

"Monta are you okay? Need some water?" Sena offered him a bottle.

"Y-yeah thanks…"

"Oh yeah you use to stare at me too huh?" Sena poked his own cheek as he tilted his head, Monta choked on the water spraying.

'A-at that time I thought he was a girl' Monta reassured himself… Sena handed him a towel.

"Hm… why do they stare at me if they don't hate me … I know I'll keep a list and then I'll write down what's the same about everyone of them, yes!" Sena grabbed the air and brought it to his chest in a fist.

Monta couldn't believe it 'Sena is really dense, but with only guys going after him maybe that's a good thing…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hey maybe he'll figure it out… no he won't…**


	39. Debut

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**(This is long gomen, but I needed to clear something…) But there is a chapter after this so enjoy!**

**I don't know how to reply to anonymous views so... I'll write it like, this, okay? It's true, I looked at the website you post it; it is similar, though the atmosphere is clearly different, Sena said it to be funny, but at the same time serious, and I usually talk about serial killers to people so it's a habit of mine... **

**And I'm sorry but I rarely read Shoujo, the only times... was when my friend bought some manga and let me read them, I've read ****Girl got Game**** and ****Sana's stage**** (that's where I got the name Sana for when Sena, but the cross dressing, sorry that's a hobby of mine… before I read anything… ahem) **

**If people really don't like the idea that sometimes my ideas are similar to other things they have read, just tell me I'll take it out! So don't hate me...**

**Thanks to HaruhiHime for reviewing again! I'll try to update soon… but the weather here is killing me… I've drank three bottles of water in the last hour or so, I hope I don't die…**

**Thanks HikariAi for reviewing many times! Hahaha yeah I want a Sena like this in real life it'd be fun to watch people ask him out… oh that gives me an Idea for an OMAKE!**

**Hahaha Thanks Dante96! Your comments are a relief to my many, many worries that I made a fool out of myself again…**

**To Random, Hahaha okay, thanks I really love all the guys in Eyeshield they have such unique personalities; they're all so eccentric it's funny, I've already counted your votes no worries!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Debut**

**A day before…**

While Sena was practicing with Monta on catching "Hai, you have to catch with your thumbs touching if it's a high ball, and pinkies touching if it's a low ball" Sena explained when Hiruma came grant them his wisdom.

"No, it's one handed"

"One handed?" Sena asked looking at his right hand

"Just the middle finger" Hiruma said about to take out his camera

"…Hiruma-senpai, I've been to America… I know that's a bad sign"

"…" Hiruma was ticked but nothing will make the small boy do something if he didn't want to do it, except… the black booklet appeared for a moment but was kept hidden…

"What really, who did it to you?" Monta asked curious.

"A bunch of guys… I asked my pen pal Lisa-chan and she told me it meant something bad, I shouldn't repeat it, of course I don't know what it means even if I heard it, I shouldn't repeat it…" Sena lectured "Anyways if you want to provoke Rui-kun couldn't I just you know… stick my tongue out of something?"

'He thinks like a kid' everyone thought smiling to themselves.

"Fuck No!" Hiruma was pissed… he started to flip through it but…

"*Sigh* Hiruma-senpai~" Sena called smiling wearily,

"What?" Hiruma turned around.

"Fuck you (English)" Sena flicked him off smiling.

"…" everyone's jaw dropped.

"Well, aren't you gonna take the picture?" Sena asked tilting his head.

"…" Hiruma couldn't decide if he should be happy or really pissed…

*_Click_* he took the picture.

"So… Hiruma-senpai knows what it means right?" Sena asked Hiruma, he nodded looking in the distance taking out a stick of gum

"Will you please tell me?" Sena asked tilting his head.

"Later…" Hiruma grinned and pop the gum in his mouth. (Sorry I couldn't resist!*Grins*)

**In the Morning…**

"Shin-san really does hate me…" Sena sobbed… Shin didn't come to train with him… so he rushed to deliver the bento boxes, Gen wanted to ask the sobbing boy but Sena ran off before he could (sweat drop)

And Haruto and Torakichi also wanted to ask what had happened but again he ran off before they could ask… (Sweat drops)

**Today…**

"Wow it's so big~" Sena said in a daze as he stared at the bulletin board displaying the image of Eyeshield and Habashira.

"…" everyone around the little boy, including the crowd blushed…

"What's wrong?" he asked the trio and the eccentric catcher as he looked around.

"N-nothin' Sena, nothin'…" Monta patted his friend's shoulder, Sena nodded,

"Oh, okay, let's go! Oh wait… Monta, remember have fun, this is your debut game even though it's only a practice game okay" Sena smiled closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"Y-yeah, thanks man" Monta rubbed under his nose to dismiss his embarrassment.

"Yeah don't mess up monkey" Kuroki joked laughing.

"MUKYAA! I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Monta jumped up and down like a monkey…

"Kouji-kun, Kazuki-kun, Shouzou-kun, I want you to sit out the first half, I want you to observe the opponent, because this is also your debut game too" Sena eyes were half opened displaying his eyebrows and his honey brown eyes, his smile was small but it was warm.

"Y-yeah" Kuroki nodded blushing

"Un" Toganou nodded.

"Okay" Juumonji ruffled his wild brown hair gently making Sena giggle telling him to stop,

"You know, we're the same age" Sena pouted but smiled, Juumonji just nodded like sure we are.

As they went to get changed Mamori pulled Sena over to get things ready, as they were nearly complete Sena said "Uh Mamori-neechan I need videotape the game from a higher altitude don't worry I'll be careful this time" he reassured her before she could say thing and he ran off, she just shook her head still worried.

Everyone was dressed already but Sena had asked the helpers to step out and he barricaded the door with his small body keeping inside the three Huh-Huh brothers, Monta, Hiruma, and Kurita

"Huh?" Juumonji looked amused, "Huuh?" Toganou asked smirking and amused "Huuuh?" Kuroki huh-ed laughing because Sena stretched his arms across the door, and said "Mina! Please, please, please wait for me; I want to get changed with everyone too!"

"O-okay"

"S-sure" they agreed

"Hurry it up Fucking Chibi we can't be late!" Hiruma commanded but agreed.

"Hai~" Sena beamed (where is this bright light coming from?)

When Sena changed they tried not to watch when Monta noticed something

"O-Oi, Se-Sena!" Monta pointed to Sena's senaka (his back)

"Hm?" Sena asked as everyone turned to see what Monta was pointing…

"Holy…" Kuroki pointed his finger shook

"S-Sena-kun…" Kurita gasped, Hiruma just looked amazed.

"Sena ya got a tattoo and a big one!" Sena's upper back was covered with a red repeated pattern…

"Tattoo? No this is a birthmark" Sena explained pointing to his back

"Birthmark?" they all exclaimed

"Yup, I have proof" Sena took out a photo from his duffle bag… "I carry around when people ask me, because they think isn't it only yakuza that have tattoos (In Japan that's mostly true… yakuza are the Japanese mafia!)" he handed them the picture. It was of him when he was a few months old (aw his cheeks are so pink and he had spiky hair even then!) and he's laying on a white blanket, on his back where those red pattern… but only a few…

"I don't know why but they keep multiplying"

"You should get a doctor to check it out Sena-kun!" Kurita suggested.

"I did, a lot of doctors actually, all of them said its fine, they're not hurting me, except the one on my stomach" he pointed, "but even that doesn't hurt me that much, more of a bad feeling type of thing…"

"But you said they're multiplying!"

"Yes, just recently though, sometimes a few of them disappears, it's like… magic!"

"…" 'Sena and his dark arts…'

"Well they do look like feathers…" Toganou pointed out

"Hey yeah you're right… hm maybe Sena-chan's an angel…" Kuroki joked, everyone got quiet, then Sena, Kuroki and Monta laughed. But the others thought

'That's not that crazy…'…

**The game!**

The start of the game was announced by the revving of motorbikes entering Deimon, and soon a crowd was cheering and cursing the Deimon Devil Bats as they came out to the field. That's when a can flew toward Eyeshield 21's head Monta was just about to grab it, but Sena's arm blocked him as he side stepped out of the way in a flash.

"Daijoubu desu (I'm fine)" Eyeshield smiled when Hiruma shouted,

"Cerberus!" and the demon dog, who was on the roof, started to take a dump, it landed all over the Zokugaku delinquents' heads…

Everyone just sweat dropped while Hiruma grinned. "Hahaha naughty puppy" Sena laughed.

"Se-Eyeshield ya really like Cerberus huh?" Monta asked

"Uh-huh" Sena couldn't stop smiling as he nodded.

The game was beginning though all their hearts were in it, they all had their own reasons.

Monta wanted to be a hero, Sena wanted to go to the finals and fight against Shin, Kurita wanted more members, and Hiruma wanted the 5 million yen for funding… while Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou who were sitting on the bench was doing it to prove something of themselves.

"Let's crush them!"

"Fucking kill them Ya-ha!"

The chameleons only anticipated that Eyeshield was the only threat; unbeknownst to them number 80 was a catching expert. So when they used their firecracker kick (which is a kick that makes the ball bounce wildly on the field) they didn't expect it to be caught as both teams scrambled. But all good things must come to an end

"M-Monta don't thr-" Sena tried to stop him but was too late…

"Eyeshield 21!" Monta shouted, people expected something to happened, and boy did it, the ball went flying straight to the left and knocked out an innocent bystander…

Hiruma kicked the living daylights out of Monta; Kurita had to intervene to stop the demon captain from killing the monkey…

"Oh… I embarrassed myself the first time I showed my skills…"

"It's okay, you're still awesome, the game has just begun don't worry about it" Sena tried to cheer him up but he was still moping.

'Darn it what am I doing? I've already made a promise with Honjou-senshu…' (senshu is a sports player)

"Monta-"

"That was a nice catch! Don't worry about it! Keep up the good job!" Mamori cheered, making Monta blush and snap out of it. Sena smiled,

'That's good, now we can get back to the game, though…'

"Hidoi~ Monta… sigh I guess it's true, no one can compare to Mamori-neechan, ne" Sena teased walking away.

"Ah Se- I mean Eye-" Monta grabbed Sena's shoulder and at that point Monta felt blood lust… (Sakki) 'Sena don't do this to me, I don't want to die yet!' "Se-Se-Se…"

"Monta, I'm just joking, (jyodan desu) relax" Sena patted Monta shoulders… but Monta couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't over yet…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, there are bound to be mistakes cause I just wrote it today and I'm having a heatstroke… so please review and vote and don't hate me too much…**


	40. Lineman and the Speed Demon

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks to Frantic-Disco, yes I'm still dying… but I'll keep them coming, that is until I start school then I won't have time sigh… but I'll probably post every week or so.**

**Thanks to Anonymous person for voting, Hahaha… well I don't know what to call ya so, I call ya that!**

**Thanks to Lazy for reviewing! Hahaha you're right, he doesn't get it, so… what's gonna happen, ah so many things happening all at once… **

**Thanks to HikariAi for reviewing, it's a pleasure hearing from you!**

_**I'm not an experts on firearms so don't be mad when I get mixed up… it's hard remembering all the specific names…**_

**Here's the poll so far**

**Kakei- 2**

**Yamato- 1**

**Clueless- 2**

**Akaba- 1**

**Agon- 2 pending 3 (Let see how he reacts to the 3****rd**** meeting first… I haven't thought that far ahead yet… brain is jelly right now…)**

**Hiruma- 3**

**Juumonji- 1**

**Musashi- 2**

**Kid- 1**

**It's so close… I'll ask/ force my friends to vote later! But please do vote! You could even vote for Sena to stay clueless!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Linemen and the Speed Demon**

Mamori was handing out flyers to help people understand the basics of football, Satake and Yamaoka helped wanting to get closer to her, but she was preoccupied with worrying about Sena, she stared at the flyer…

**(Flashback!)**

"Dou desu ka? Mamori-neechan (how's this?)" Sena asked showing her the flyer, his skills never cease to amaze her… unlike her drawings which Hiruma made fun of.

"Whoa this is like a manga!" Monta shouted they came over to look at it; each person was depicted like they were…

"Fucking chibi if you make them like this they'll be focused on the fucking pictures!"

"S-sorry…" Sena became depressed…

"Here!" Hiruma snatched a paper away and drew on it

"Wai~ Sugoi" Sena's eyes became wide and sparkly as he watched over Hiruma's shoulder.

"There" he handed to Monta "Understand this?" he asked.

"U-uh yeah…" Monta nodded, Hiruma then snatched it and handed it to Sena

"Fucking Chibi now you can write even a fucking monkey can understand"

"W-what?" Monta asked as everyone laughed

"Don't worry Monta I know you're not a monkey" Sena stated patting Monta on his back

"Thanks man" Monta smiled,

"Because monkeys have cool tails!" Sena smiled as he drew a swirly tail with his finger in the air, Kuroki laughed his ass off. "Daijoubu Kouji-kun? (Are you okay?)" Sena asked.

"…Thanks… Sena… Thanks…" Monta lamented…

"No problem" Sena smiled warmly.

**(Flashback over!)**

'Thank goodness Sena found such good friends' Mamori thought as she went back to passing out flyers.

It was Deimon's offense, they set and readied to hike the ball, Habashira noticed how they were all bunched up in the front of the line as they were,

'Ha, they're afraid we'll rush them' but in reality it was all a façade to prevent them from noticing the monkey speeding across the field, Habashira was obsessed with Eyeshield thanks to a devilish captain's venom. When Hiruma used his famous Devil Laser Pass, the ball was thought to be too fast for anyone to catch even Hiruma's teammates, but no! Monta caught the ball and started to run to the goal line only to be flattened but they gained 35 yards! People cheered!

"Wow did you see that?" "That was awesome!" Raimon watched as the crowd cheered for him, he look over to Sena who gave a thumbs up like how Raimon would do for him when they hung out.

The guy who had snatched the money from the Deimon chibi-s was there and suggested they move back to hold off the monkey but Habashira was so bent on Eyeshield commanded they stay put…

"Hiruma-senpai what did you say to Rui-kun…?" Sena asked looking over to see the furious Habashira smacking his teammates…

"Kekeke, none of your concern fucking chibi" he cackled making his teammates sweat drop…

'Hiruma is the devil…' they thought, Sena thought

'I hope Rui-kun watches his blood pressure sigh…'

As they started again, Hiruma used his famous trick plays, since Habashira was obsessed with Eyeshield he faked a pass, everyone went after Sena… leaving Hiruma to easily make a pass!

'Honjou-senshu, I haven't done well in baseball, but in this… I will definitely' he caught the ball, 'become a hero!' TOUCH DOWN!

"Hooray Monta" "Monta Monta!" "Monkey!"

"The names Raimon!" Monta shouted to the crowd freaking out.

"Monta, good job" Mamori cheered

"MUKYA HAPPY MAX!" Sena came up to Monta and gave him high fives. The trio smacked him on the back with a good job. Kurita swung him around and around. Hiruma kicked him without saying a word.

"W-what was that for?" Monta asked Sena

"I don't know…"

"He's not mad" Kurita explained

"So that means good job?" Sena asked and Kurita nodded, "That's not fair I never got kicked…" Sena pouted.

"Se-Eyeshield I don't think ya want it" Monta stated rubbing his sore back…

It was try-for-a-point time… "Excuse me you might want to move!" Eyeshield shouted. The person in the sidelines pointed to themselves "Hai! Now!" Hiruma kicked and the ball went flying… it landed on the spot that person was standing but he had moved to the side and it missed him.

"…" they watched in amazement…

"I had a semi-bad feeling…" Sena explained to them.

"Wow… so you are like magic" Monta stated making Sena grin giving a peace sign.

"Thank-you! (Arigato)" that person waved.

"No problem! (English)" Sena shouted and waved. A question mark appeared above the other person's head.

"Mondaijanakute!" the rest of the team shouted to the guy (they remembered from when Eyeshield first appeared.)

Now it was the Chameleons chance at offense… and they scored a touchdown… and they made the kick… so it's 7-6 not in favor of Deimon…

Habashira was so sure that just because they had a kicker they would win, but Hiruma had other plans…

"Hey Eyeshield, when are we gonna sub in?" Juumonji asked walking up to Sena

"You'll come in after they reveal their tricks or during the second half, whichever comes first, that way when they're all tired out, you'll be raring to go and then we'll _kill_ them, okay?" Sena smiled brightly after saying kill with force.

"Okay Angel-san" Juumonji chuckled, Kuroki was snickering in the background, and Toganou just smirked. Which made Sena flinch

"I-I'm not an Angel, I'm a Devil Bat!" Sena pouted through the mask

"Hahaha okay" Juumonji smiled and smacked his back directing him back to the field.

The chameleon's defense changed, three people were spotting Raimon, while the rest were to guard against Eyeshield…

'They're forgetting, I'm not the only fast one here…' Sena looked over to Ishimaru… whom no one noticed not even their own teammates, well except for Sena and Hiruma…

So once Kurita and the rest of the men held off the Chameleon's linemen Ishimaru easily ran through the center and gained 10 yards before Habashira tackled him… the opponent's comments made Ishimaru feel even more insignificant…

"Ishimaru-senpai is just that good, they're just trying to hide the fact that they lost" Eyeshield reassured him.

"T-thanks!" Ishimaru perked back up.

'Good, no moping teammates!' Sena thought as they got into formation.

With Hiruma faking passes and passing to Ishimaru and with Kurita pulling down the linemen the Chameleons didn't know where to guard…so play after play they were gaining like madness. But one thing was for sure… Eyeshield has yet to run and this pissed off Habashira.

At 20- 14 in favor of Deimon the Chameleon's started revealing their true selves "No mercy!" as Habashira put it.

The opposing linemen attacked the Deimon linemen, punching them in the gut or chopping them in the neck, or kneeing them in the family jewels, but Kurita was unaffected because of his size and belly! Habashira went to attack Sena… Sena didn't even flinch nor move,

"…" Habashira stared as Sena stood back up and dusted himself off. They were force to move back to their side of the field but he heard what Sena said because he said it loudly.

"Shin-san is stronger than you" that pissed Habashira off like nothing before.

"Time for you to play Huh-huh brothers"

"We're not brothers!" they shouted but co-operated… the opponent thought they were bad… and boy were they wrong when the trio retaliated… "Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuuhh?" Toganou and Juumonji dodged the attacks but Kuroki punched the other guy back in the gut making his spew...

"Hehehe" they could hear Sena giggle as he ran past them, and headed for Habashira,

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" Habashira shouted.

'What did Hiruma-senpai say to get him that angry… or is it me…' Sena thought as he ran forward

"I'm not scared" Sena whispered to himself as he remembered what Hiruma had told everyone 'In American football the win if you scare the opponents out of their wits!'

'You're too slow… sorry Rui-kun' Sena stated as his eyes narrowed and in a blink of an eye a little white feather fell to the ground… TOUCH DOWN!

"WOOOW!" "W-whoa, what just happened?" "Did you see that?" "Oh my God!" the crowd ROARED! "He's awesome!" "Of course he's from the university of Notre Dame!" "He's not human!" "I saw wings!" "What? Me too!" "An Angel?"

"Angel?" his teammates asked.

"No… He's no Angel, He's a Speed Demon!" Juumonji announced and made everyone awed.

'S-Speed Demon… Awesome!' Sena thought blushing, bright flowers emitted from the little boy.

'…I don't think Demons sparkle…' his teammates thought laughing, Hiruma noticed Habashira shaking in his boots.

"Victory's been sealed" he grinned bearing his fangs.

"Huh?" Kurita who was having fun with everyone heard Hiruma.

The coach of the baseball cheered Raimon on, just because he was a spectator not a baseball coach at the moment. That just proved Monta was in the right sport, Deimon kept gaining yards after yards…

Then Hiruma directed the trio to use the screen pass! Tricking the opponents into thinking he would pass it to Monta, but instead passing it to Eyeshield when the linemen held back the few opposing linemen left as Hiruma gets tackled. Passing through the middle Eyeshield runs!

The only opponent left was… Habashira Rui! Not faltering Sena ran while Rui was confused, 'Which way is he running, this way, no that way! AARGH!' (Hahaha I'm having too much fun…)

TOUCH DOWN! 46-28 DEIMONS ARE VICTORIOUS!

Hiruma then went to collect his dues… "Hey Losers, 5 MILLION YEN!" Habashira pulled out his butterfly knife, Hiruma pulled out all of his weapons (not just his AK 47, other rifles too. I have no clue what they are called, his magnum cobalt… and his grenades…dang…) as Hiruma was about to take apart their motorbikes they bowed asking him to spare their bikes… therefore becoming his slaves.

"Isn't that illegal to bring all that stuff to school, hm?" Sena began to wonder.

"Wait you don't know if it's legal or not?" Monta asked amazed

"Well since Hiruma-senpai always brings them, I wonder" Sena stated nodding.

"Eyeshield-san is it legal in the United States?"

"You can't bring them to school, but you can purchase them with a license and or permit, but in some states you can own guns without one, like in Texas!" Sena told them "but that's only for a long barrel gun like a rifle, you still need a permit for a handgun I think… that's why I can only use rifles… I want to try a handgun too… like a revolver, a Smith &Wesson .357" Sena smiled

*Shock!* (well it is easier for him to handle…)

"Hiruma keep your guns away from Eyeshield…" Juumonji stated walking away to change as Hiruma came back to the group.

" ?" Hiruma popped his bubble gum

"Zurui~ I want to play with Hiruma-senpai's guns!" Sena pouted his cheeks turning pink…

"…"

"…Hiruma-senpai… your nose" Monta pointed with a bleak expression…

"…" Sena took his white handkerchief with his initials on it out quickly (but the initials can't be seen and it's not frilly okay?) and handed to Hiruma, everyone kept quiet because Hiruma still had his arsenal all over him

'I knew it Hiruma is a pervert!' Mamori thought as she frantically looked around for Sena.

Sena noticed and ran off to change forgetting his handkerchief with the devilish captain…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Me: Sena, you can stitch?**

**Sena: Anything Mamori-neechan can do I can do to! I'm a renaissance man!**

**Me: SO… basically a jack of all trades**

**Sena: Uh-huh *Nods* look see, I've made voodoo dolls of everyone and if you pull the string, they talk!**

**Me: *Pulls the string of the Monta doll* "CATCH MAX!" (Sweat drop) 'When did he record their voices…?' *Looks over at Sena fiddling with a Cerberus doll* …**


	41. Let's make some cake!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks to Slrmn82 hahaha, yeah, I just wanted to do that... okay I took your votes into account!**

**Thanks to HaruhiHime, what do you mean by weird? He was really mad cause of something Hiruma said, and it's not in the manga... hehehe...**

**Thanks for reviewing again HikariAi! Hahaha yeah, Hiruma took it the wrong way... anyways here's an update though there might be mistakes cause I wrote it today...**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Let's make some cake! **

Sena rushing back (slowly) to meet the others and a worrying Mamori, as he was jogging he heard people talking about joining, this made his day! That's when he saw someone get bumped into the ground

"Ah, are you okay?" Sena rushed over to help, people moved out of the way seeing it's Sena, he heard some people tell him, great game, and to tell Eyeshield he was cool, and don't step on the chibi…

"Hahaha Hai… hey! I'm not that small!" he pouted , they laughed that's when he turned back to the person, and was almost blinded…

"Y-yes I'm fine" the slightly tall, black haired, a little bald, man stated, Sena still helped him up.

"Ah you're that senpai I see around the library, eto.. Yukimitsu-san"

"Y-you know me?" Yukimitsu asked

"Hai, don't think I'm weird or anything but on the return cards of books I've read, your name is always there, and I found out who you were, and so every time there's a book with your name on the card I know it's a good read" Sena smiled blushing unable to look Yukimitsu in the face because he'd told a secret he had regarding something private he had enjoyed on his own time. When it stayed quiet Sena's big honey brown eyes looked up to see a smiling senpai.

"I'll take that as a compliment, eto…"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Kobayakawa Sena, first year secretary of the Deimon Devil Bats" Sena bowed deeply

"Please to meet yo- Oh you're on the team!" Yukimitsu asked mid-bow.

"H-Hai" Sena nodded a little surprised by the volume.

"I-I was wondering… if I … um could j-join" Yukimitsu stuttered out.

"Eh~?" Sena asked

"I-I guess that's a n-no…"

"N-No of course not, I mean of course you can! Oh my god, more team members! Kurita-senpai will be so happy~" Sena jumped up and down laughing

'Wow, he's energetic' Yukimitsu smiled.

"I- I have to tell Kurita-senpai! See you later Yukimitsu-san!" Sena ran off in a flurry…

"W-wow he's fast… almost as fast as eyeshield… but Eyeshield's a hero, and Sena-kun is too adorable to be playing" (poor Sena even Yukimitsu doesn't believe he's eyeshield…)

"-ri …pai~!" the group heard a certain squeal from a distance

"Sena!" Mamori called out, but the boy wasn't stopping…

"Kurita-senpai~!" _ZOOM_ **SLAM! **Right into the lineman like a bullet!

"S-Sena-kun?" Kurita asked the small boy who was snuggling his face into the lineman's cushy belly.

"Kurita-senpai~" Sena whined "So soft like a teddy bear!"

"…" everyone is just wondering what's gotten into him…

"...socanweholdanentrancemeeting?" Sena asked in 4.2 seconds.

"What the fuck did you say…?" Hiruma asked because everyone was wondering it…

Sena took in a deep breath "therearealotofpeople-"

"Fucking slow down!" Hiruma shot into the sky.

"Oh~ Okay! There are a lot of people wanting to join, I heard so myself, there's this one senpai he really wants to join, so can we hold trials?" Sena asked beaming at Kurita who went silent

"Kurita-senpai?" Sena asked still on top of him

"T-that's great!" Kurita jump up making Sena fly upwards.

"Hahaha!" Sena laughed as he descended down.

"Gotcha!" Monta caught him and let him down.

"Thank-you" Sena thanked Monta as he turned to the happy dancing Kurita Sena turned to everyone and smiled happily, they smiled back

"Our team is getting bigger! To the Christmas Bowl IKKO! (Let's go!)" Sena shouted jumping on Kurita's back

"Let's go, Let's go!" Kurita cheered. Later after calming the two down the team sat down to discuss the matter at hand,

"We'll need to hand out flyers ASAP!" Sena stated, "So what should we right on it?" Sena looked around the clubroom, they were eating the bento boxes he brought and fruit ice bars he made and kept in a cooler.

"We have to provide snacks!" Kurita suggested more like demanded.

"Okay, oh! Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun remember that day I brought in the cheesecakes, tarts, biscotti, short cakes, and pies?"

"Yup… they were good" Kuroki stated remembering as he sucks on his strawberry ice bar, Juumonji and Toganou nodded.

"Do you guys think that'll be good too?" he looked around, and the trio agreed

"I'll make banana nut bread and crème puffs too!" he looked over to Monta and Mamori after hearing their favorite snack nodded in agreement.

"What do you think Kurita-senpai, Hiruma-senpai?" Sena asked.

"If you can do it all by Monday fucking chibi" Hiruma kicked his feet up.

"That's a great idea, I'll help anyway I can!" Kurita offered

"Hai, then everyone has to wear a frilly apron"

"…" they stopped what they were doing and stared at him, even Mamori.

"What, that's the only aprons Julie-neechan tells me to buy, you don't want your clothes getting dirty now do you?" Sena asked smiling with his eyes closed emitting small flowers.

'He always wear frilly aprons to cook…' they all thought… (I have it bad for Sena… of course I never said it was a white apron…)

"Wait, we're cooking too?" Monta asked

"Baking, not cooking" Sena corrected but then shook his head, "not really, but I'll need help getting stuff and carrying stuff and just with the decorations, we'll be bonding!" Sena beamed.

"…" Hiruma got up and left…

"…He'll regret it later…" Sena said and smiled darkly…

"…okay we're in" they didn't want to feel Sena's wrath…

"Okay but bring extra clothes okay!"

"Huh, why?" they asked.

So after a hectic day and night at the market place, at a restaurant (they had lunch there together, Sena made them dinner), and Sena's house the pastries were made! The team now was covered in flour thanks to a fight that broke out during the powdering of the angel food cake.

"Man I think I got flour in the wrong place…" Monta stated

"Too much info…" Kuroki stated the others just laughed.

"Well everyone we made a whole lot, so want to try some now?" Sena suggested,

"yeah!" they dug in "Man this is so good!" "Ha I helped make that!" "Wow what's in this?" "Munch, munch, munch" "Mm!" "Mamori-san try this!" "Kurita-senpai have some of the chocolate cake"

**Later...**

"Let's hit the bath house!" Sena exclaimed and they went after dropping Mamori home since she was the only one not covered in flour

"Goodnight Mamori-neechan" Sena who was still covered in white bowed

"Good night Sena" Mamori said good night and entered her house.

At the bath house they conversed about many things "Hey Sena-chan, where did ya learn how to cook and stuff like that?"

"Hm, well at first it was with Anezaki-obasan Mamori-neechan's mother, then I learned from books, trial and error, and cooking every day I just got better. It's just like training your muscle the more you use it every day the stronger it gets, later on your won't even feel tired" Sena was neck deep in the water because he crouched down into a ball.

"Yeah speaking of tired, I'm a little sore" Juumonji stated rotating his head and messaging his own shoulder.

"Want me to give you a message?" Sena waded over to him, water slicking down his skin down his shoulder into the water, bright eyes staring at the blonde teen.

"W-what? N-no I'm good" Juumonji blushed turning away.

"I guess you're right, you should only let professionals touch you, or you might get worse…" Sena stated thinking about it.

"Kurita-Senpai, how did entrance meeting go last year?"

"Hm… oh … not so well…"

"What do ya mean?" Monta asked, everyone paid attention as he told his tale of woe…

"So no one showed up…" they asked

'K-Kawaii sou!' Monta thought.

"Don't worry, we'll definitely get more reliable teammates like everyone here!" Sena stated standing up while happily blushing, the water from his brown hair dripped down his soft face, past his pink lips, down his small neck, past his collar bone…

***Blush***

"Ah, Ka-Kazuki-kun your nose!" Sena stated "Here I'll-"

"N-no don't! It's alright it'll stop soon" he held his nose

'…' the others shook their heads.

"Why is everyone's nose bleeding… that reminds me I didn't get my handkerchief from Hiruma-senpai… oh well I make more" Juumonji's nose stop bleeding but his face was still red… from anger…

"You made it?" Toganou asked wondering 'Isn't that a girly thing to do…'

"Yup, it's custom made, I use to sell all sorts of things, maybe when I'm older I will open a shop for homemade bento boxes, pastries, and handicrafts" Sena thought out loud crossing his arms and nodding. The others laugh, who would put those three things together?

After saying their goodbyes they went on their way, since Sena's house and Monta's apartment were close together they walked home together.

"Good night Monta!" Sena said bye as Monta went into his apartment,

"See ya" Monta stated and went into the building, it was dark and quiet… not a noise was heard…

At first Juumonji wanted to walk Sena home, but he said he'd be fine just walking with Monta… maybe he should have taken him up on that offer, Sena birthmark started to act up… and that was when a stranger appeared as if out of nowhere..

But he didn't do anything, he just walked pass Sena and said "only 7 months left…"

"Huh?" Sena looked around and there was nothing there… "Must have been my imagination…" Sena tried to reassure himself, but something in his gut said 'I'm not so sure…' (Sorry I made a booboo in the first few chapters Sena is turning 16 not 15 on 12/21… just so you know, and that's in 7 months…)

After dinner with his family, Pitt included he went up to do his homework

"Pitt~" Sena cried the kitten comforted him as he laid in bed… "What's going happen?"

"Mew~"

"I guess you're right, it's best not to worry, we have to interview people tomorrow; I hope a lot of people show up!" Sena then rolled in his blankets and fell asleep. Pitt stayed up and stared at the full moon in the sky through the window that was left open…

**May 2****nd**

As they were setting the cakes and treats on the tables and boiled water for the coffee and tea Monta asked.

"Sena what are you wearing?"

"Hm, I thought you know I should look professional" Sena answered

"You look like a waiter…" Kuroki stated, indeed Sena wore a long-sleeved white button up shirt and a black vest and black slacks with black shoes, except he wore black hairclips in his hair to make him look like his hair were ears.

"I thought I look like a penguin…" Sena muttered playing with the clips in his hair…

"You want to look like a penguin" Juumonji laughed.

"What's wrong with penguins?" Sena asked he looked around narrowing his big honey brown eyes only to look adorable rather than threatening, everyone shook their heads meaning nothing.

That's when Hiruma entered "Itarashai gokujinsama! (Welcome valued customer!)" Sena shot up and bowed.

"…" "S-Sena that's not how we interview people" Mamori corrected him (sweat drop)

"R-really?" Sena looked around

"Uh, yeah…" Monta stated, even he knew you weren't suppose to say that…

"You should start by asking them why they would like to join, and what position they want to play" Mamori stated.

"Oh!"

"We'll ask what that person wants, but we have to predetermine if their suited or not" Hiruma lifted his legs up and kicked back in his seat.

"The easiest way to distinguish a person is to ask 'is he fit for offense or defense?' with flair and accuracy or can catch prey with wild instincts" Kurita explained

"How do ya tell?" Monta asked

"By how they sit" Hiruma explained, a laid back person with no regard of whose in front of them is defense, offense is when they sit up straight and professional "See the Huh-Huh brothers"

"We're not brothers!" they shouted

"Defense" Hiruma pointed, they examined at how they sat, and sat up straight.

"Hehehe" Sena giggled, he was sitting up straight "Then I'd be in the offensive category"

"I'm defense" Monta said

"I'm offense, but that's just a basis" Kurita explained, then the first years looked over to Hiruma… he should be defense but he is _offensive_… it was only 2:30 so Kurita took a nap…

Mamori checked her cell phone only fifteen minutes until 3:30 and no one showed up yet…

"Onegai… (Please)" Sena whispered watching Kurita sleep happily.

**TBC…**

* * *

**So how was that?**


	42. Recruiting!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural! Pairings… hm…a lot of one sidedness for Sena…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks to Jasmine T for reviewing a voting!**

**Thanks to liza uemura, oh my gosh you're making be blush MAX, be careful or I'll get a big head...**

**Thanks to Random for reviewing again and voting, no I let people vote up to three people, but some boted more, so I'll let it slide this time...**

**Thanks Lazy for reviewing, eto Japanese lesson, when adding sou at the end of an adjective it becomes looks, like Kowai sou, it looks scary, but Kawaii sou is an exception instead of looking cute, it means pitiful... or poor person, you usually use it for people beneath you like a kouhai or your pet, but Japanese kids now-a-days are very informal**

**White Ivy thank you for reviewing again, and you still have one vote left, I counted the other two! And you'll find out in the chapter after this...kukuku... it's gonna leave him stupified and wondering...**

**Thanks for reviewing again and voting Huginn et Muninn, I've counted your vote, but I have a question... **_why is everyone voting Kakei-Sena when Kakei hasn't appeared yet?_

**Thanks for voting Midnight Shadow girl, I've counted all of them. So I'm gonna close the poll soon, cause I need to get a move on!**

**Here's the poll so far**

Kakei- 5

Yamato- 3

Clueless- 2

Akaba- 3

Agon- 4

Hiruma- 6

Juumonji- 1

Musashi- 3

Kid- 1

Shin- 2

**Listen to ****Miyu Irino's**** songs, the voice of Sena from the anime, there's the** _requiem for the phantom_**, and** _no self control_ **and **_Thanks_! **He's really good! He's the voice for Syaoran from Tsubasa, and Sora from Kingdom Hearts! He has such a sweet voice… THIS IS KEY TO THE STORY!**

**Oh if you want to hear _Hiruma_ sing… Hahaha… listen to Atsushi Tamura, songs like** _love balance_ **and** _Oputi _**he's good!** **He's in a band called ****Jealkb**** as the vocalist. THIS IS FOR FUN!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Recruiting!**

"Whoa, what is that…?" they all wondered as the earth shook. Mamori popped into the room with wide eyes

"Mamori-neechan what's going on, is it an earthquake?" Sena asked worried, Mamori shook her head, she opened the door and a horde of people were crowding the area.

"Sugoi~!" Sena stood up "We should take numbers, that way we'll meet them one by one" Sena clapped. He turned to Kurita, "Let's wake him after we take numbers, it'll take a while…" Sena smiled. Hiruma stayed inside and look up info of each person on his laptop (sweat drop) Monta, Sena, Mamori, Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou got to work (though the trio sorta scared people…)

"Cream, sugar?" Sena asked passing out coffee "Or do you want tea?" "Which cake do you want?" he handed them a menu… they were overwhelmed with the choices; some people came over just to eat.

"Only if you're going to join, if not you can't have any" Sena tapped some people's hands

"Aw come on Sena-chan…we're hungry" some guys pleaded knowing Sena was a pushover…

"F-fine…" Sena gave in (he took off the clips, so it's just his regular wild chocolate brown hair)

"Oi, are you bothering Sena-chan?" Kuroki and Toganou walked over cracking their knuckles.

"N-no s-sir" they ran off.

"Ah Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun arigato!" Sena beamed blushing sending flowers everywhere, somehow more people showed up…

"I'm a fan of eyeshield"

"I'm a fan of Sena-chan…" Juumonji would give those people dirty looks, but that didn't stop them from coming, if they conquered their fear against Hiruma, they weren't scared of Juumonji…

Sena and Monta went inside to wake Kurita up… but failed only Hiruma's method of torture with wasabi (grounded horse radish paste) woke him up…

"Get to work!" he commanded Kurita rushed out the door and saw the hordes of people, he wept tears of joy.

Sena was now feeding Cerberus something he made him.

"Oi, no eating, keep working!"

"I'm not eating, I'm feeding Cerberus" Hiruma then turned to Mamori who gulped as she swallowed a crème puff.

"Oh, the disciplinary officer is eating without permission?" Hiruma asked making Mamori ashamed of herself

"What are you talking about Hiruma-senpai, I gave Mamori-neechan permission, we made them…" Sena shot Hiruma a look.

"…Tch, whatever" he walked back into the room

"Sena" Mamori sniffled, 'He stood up against Hiruma for me' she was so proud.

"Okay let's call in number one"

"Ex-Excuse me!" Yukimitsu opened the door and closed it quickly then sat up straight in his chair

"Offense!" they all said

"Huh?"

"Shinpaishinai de (Don't worry about it) Yukimitsu-san" Sena stated beaming brightly

"O-oh okay" he smiled relaxing a little. "I'm Yukimitsu Manabu, second year class four"

"What? A second year?" Hiruma asked

"Can't second years join?"

"There aren't any use-" Sena clasped Hiruma's mouth shut.

"Of course they can, every player is of value" Sena smiled, and then turned to the surprisingly quiet Hiruma… who was visibly pissed… so he licked Sena's hands

"Hiruma-senpai?" Sena shook his hands taking them away.

"Surprisingly amai (sweet)"

"I've been handling cakes and treats all day, of course they're sweet" Sena stared disdainfully at his hands while Mamori and Juumonji shot glares at Hiruma, who was nonchalant about all of this… Kurita had to hold off Juumonji while Kuroki and Monta held off Mamori… (Well he had hand sanitizer… it kills 99.9% of germs! hahaha I'm advertising)

Toganou stayed out of all of this…

"Why do ya want to join?" Toganou asked because they weren't getting anywhere, Sena served tea and treats to Toganou and Yukimitsu and smiled at this point they all quieted down and listened

"I've been attending cram school since first grade…my parents have forbidden me to take any extracurricular activities, third years have to prepare for exams, it'd be a pity to finish my time in high school like this, therefore I'd like to leave with some great memories…"

"What fucking memories? We're here to win fucking baldie!"

'He said it…' everyone thought and Sena said,

"Yukimitsu-senpai is not bald, if you say he is, then karma to you" Sena stated tilting his head tapped his head three times "Jyodan (just kidding)"

"…" everyone thought Sena isn't afraid of dying…

"Of course I'll help to try to make the team win. I'm pretty useless but I'll work hard!" Yukimitsu broke the silence. "I'm short and weak but after seeing Eyeshield who is also short face such difficulties, I want to be just like him!"

"R-really?" Sena asked blushing a little… after leaving Mamori was about to called in number two.

"Wait Mamori-neechan, I'll open the door… Mamori-neechan sit over here…"

"?"

"Hai, number 2" Sena called, and stepped back.

**BAM! **The door broke open, Hiruma aimed his rifle…

"W-who's that?" Kurita asked observing the fallen figure.

"No clue, but one thing's for sure, he is-" Hiruma laid down his firearm

"Defense" they all said in unison.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sena asked the boy with the round red nose and small round body nodded and then turned to the table, while still on all fours.

"First year class one, Ko-Komusubi… Komusubi Daikichi!" he then turned to look at Kurita specifically "A-apprentice!" and bowed and kept repeating "Apprentice!"

"You want Kurita-senpai to take you as an apprentice?" Sena asked.

"Un, Un!" he nodded

"That means you want to be a lineman?" Kurita asked. Komusubi bowed his head rapidly.

"That's great, more help with the offensive and defensive line, let's us work hard together!"

The small round boy visibly perked up, tears swelled in his eyes, Sena opened the door and stepped back. The boy busted his way through the crowd roaring…

"Kekeke definitely a lineman type" Hiruma stated

"So that basically means your football kouhai Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun" Sena stated looking over at the trio, Juumonji was paying attention to Sena, Kuroki was helping Mamori with a list, and Toganou was listening but he was reading a manga as well, he nodded.

"You can't lose out to him since you three have been here longer, ne" Sena teased, but only Juumonji reacted

"I won't lose" the other two chuckled, and he shot them a look.

As more people came in the stranger the comments got…

"I'm eyeshield 21's fan" "I'm a fan of …" they glanced up to look at the table, of course Mamori and Sena was sitting next to each other, but either way it got some guys on the team pissed…

The results so far had Eyeshield in the lead, with television appearance coming in a close second, and Monta was getting desperate.

Then came a guy whom everyone inwardly hated…

"I'm Mitaku, first year class 3" as he went rambling on about how great he was Sena thought one thing,

'He reminds me of someone… I don't like him… but I shouldn't be biased… but still' something in his gut said this guy won't last on the team, especially with Hiruma.

Mitaku said something along the lines of wanting to be like Hiruma, who was bored out of his wits.

In the end, Kurita said "I don't want any more teammates leaving anymore…"

"A lot of them won't make it…" Sena said biting into an apple he held with both hands. He had peeled some and sliced them up at rapid speed, the team watched amazed as Sena finished them into bunny slices. (Sena is twirling the knife in his hand… "You can't cook if you're afraid of knives" Smiles)

"Time for an entrance trial" Hiruma closed his laptop.

"Entrance trial?" Monta and the trio asked and looked confused

"Remember that test Hiruma-senpai was talking about, the one even eyeshield had to take, it's probably that one" Sena said smiling offering a platter of apples.

"Oh right" Kuroki stated remembering as he took an apple slice.

(I was thinking if they stayed with Sena too long, they're gonna get fat, but then I remembered… Hiruma's hell training regimen)

In the morning the next day Sena stopped by Musashi's construction site last so he could spend time chatting about all that's happened.

"Sorry to be a bother Gen-chan, I just wanted you to know" Sena stated smiling sadly, and then look to his shoes. Musashi knew he was still hopeful, that he wanted him back on the team.

As Sena went about giving everyone their treats he kept glancing at Gen who pretends to not notice… the rest of the constructions felt sorry for the small sad eyed boy…

"Please keep up the good work" Sena bowed and left…

"Sena… *sigh* I really wish I could go back…" he said to himself, he finally admitted it… and his co-workers heard and knew it. So they decided since Musashi had finally said it himself,

'Let's work hard, Gen-chan needs to have a good time, you're only in high school once!' they all agreed, but it will still take time…

Running across town Sena spotted something in convenient store… he stopped to look and turned away…running, the magazine article wrote about how phantom a hit idol group had disappeared from the world it seems for a few months now, what are they doing, when will they be back?

Julie was in town that morning and had spotted Sena, saw he stopped in front of the rack of magazines, so she decided to check it out.

"Oh Sena…" She stated picking up the magazine "You can't hide it for long… I found out long ago…" she smiled as she purchased the magazine and left.

**TBC…**

* * *

**What's going to happen, what secret is Sena hiding, is Julie the only one who knows? **


	43. You can do it everyone!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Okay polls are closed! I have to tally up the marks, there might be tie breakers.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: You can do it everyone!**

**After school…and it's hot!**

"Mina gamubatte ne!" Sena cheered everyone on as he passed out nametags and moist wash cloths. He took off his blazer and his small frame was visible, he really did look like a doll…

"Sena… Where do ya get all the energy from?" Monta asked amazed fanning himself with a paper fan.

"What do you mean?" Sena asked then blowing a bubble, Monta shook his head, from early morning until the afternoon Sena is always training, running, thinking, cheering, doing something… it's like he's on overdrive.

"Never mind, just don't take on too much"

"Tell that to Hiruma-senpai" Sena stated smiling shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh?" Monta asked completely baffled.

"Think about it, he organized the events, the training regimen, he's the coach, and the captain who thinks up all the strategies to the games, he carries all those weapons which weigh a lot, so it's basically weight training all the time, isn't it and he has time to research blackmail info, which I don't get still" Sena said thinking about minute then went back to cheering.

"That's true…" Monta thought out loud, he was amazed… but he was amazed of Sena as well, he had time to worry about others "You're a great rival!"

"Rival?" Sena asked surprised handing Monta a cold water bottle.

"Yeah, we're friends and rivals, you'll be a hero in running; I'll be one in catching!"

"O-oh! That's a good thought!" Sena smiled poking his own cheek (whenever he smiles he blushes, it's a habit) flowers…

'UWA~' the area became cheerier and less insufferable.

"It's called Hell tower" Sena and Monta heard someone say.

"So that's what he's callin' it?" Monta thought out loud "So we're gonna run up stairs, ha I won't lose cause it's vertical I'll use my jumping powers~!" Monta jumped as a demonstration.

"Hahaha, okay, but Monta, do you really think it's gonna be that simple… think about it"

"Uh… yeah it is Hiruma-senpai, I guess you're right" Monta sweat dropped making Sena smile and shake his head. That's when Sena spots Yukimitsu who was being bullied by Mitaku about being old and bald…

"Yukimitsu-senpai! Gamubatte ne, let's go to the Christmas Bowl to issho ni (together!)" Sena shouted jumping up and down and waved.

"U-un!" Yukimitsu nodded, the others left him alone when Sena's fan club (yes he has one) started to cheer on Yukimitsu, "Hahaha, t-thank-you" Yukimitsu laughed.

"Where are Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun?" Sena wondered as he looked around uncapping a water bottle.

"I don't know…Man why is it so hot~?" Monta asked laying on the ground as Sena drizzled a bottle of water on his head for him.

"What a lovely day~ the hotter the better" Hiruma stated staring up at the sky.

"You're kidding right?" Monta asked

"No he isn't, he's wearing all black, well at least it's a short sleeve this time" Sena started as he handed Kurita a bottle of water, the bus had just arrived "Where are they?" Sena wondered looking around (yes as oppose to the manga I've used a bus instead of the train).

In the school building, "What the hell, getting a nose bleed all of sudden?" Juumonji asked Kuroki who just came out of the bathroom,

"Hey it's hot, unlike Kazuki-chan who gets it after-" Juumonji smacked the back of his head turning red.

Toganou who was reading his manga just ignored the two when Komusubi came running and accidentally smacked it out of his hand

The three were irritable as is due to the heat, Juumonji grabbed onto him saying "Hey watch where-" got dragged along with Kazuki and Toganou… they got dragged all the way onto to the bus.

"Mina! What happened?" Sena asked checking their cuts and bruises (where'd he get the first aid kit, who knows), he handed cups of some iced tea, as well as the others, the bus started to move and Sena was still up and about.

"Stop spoiling them fucking chibi!" Hiruma was irritated.

"I'm not spoiling them! It's my job to take care of all the players, even if they're not on the team yet. Here, which iced tea do you want, there's mint or plain Gyokuro, Sencha, honey lemon Matcha, spicy or creamy Houjicha, and Genmaicha" he balanced 7 different large canteens in front of Hiruma.

"…" he took the honey lemon Matcha.

"Sena will make an excellent wife" Someone joked, everyone laughed knowing that Sena would pout but what happened next,

Sena blushed lightly and blinked while playing with the hem of his shirt "R-really?"

*SHOCK!* some choked on their teas.

"W-wait Sena… you mean y-you're okay with that?" Juumonji asked shocked and a little happy.

"With what?" Sena asked blinking and tilting his head, they fell over.

"…Same sex love" Hiruma blatantly "Where'd the hell did you learn about it anyway…?" Hiruma specifically kept everyone in the information business to keep Sena away…

"Akaba-san (Sena will now imitate Akaba, complete with an air guitar!), he said (Sena strummed his air guitar) 'Love… is like music'" he lifts his hand up "'There are many different forms… love isn't limited by gender'" Sena lifted one finger and pressed it to his forehead. "And that's where I learned it from, but I'm still iffy about it… I mean, how do you have kids?" Sena asked wondering, more people choked on their tea.

"Kids?" Monta asked blushing, he didn't know Sena thought about that stuff…

"Yeah I want a large family, I love kids!" Sena smiled.

"Adopt" Toganou stated sipping his tea.

'The wise one speaks yet again!' they all thought.

"That's true… hm I'll think about it, anyways if girl doesn't like a chibi like me, what guy would" Sena stated exasperated laughing and blushing.

'Sena is so DENSE!' they thought as the bus came to a stop they sighed as Sena happily hops off the bus with a duffle bag and his blazer tied around his waist fluttered as he stared up at the Tokyo Tower!

"Ah Mamori-neechan, are you okay, not dehydrated right?" Sena asked.

"I'm fine" She smiled standing behind a freezer full of ice next to an icemaker.

"Hiruma-senpai booked the Tokyo tower?" Sena asked looking at the sign.

"Y-yes…" Mamori looked toward the bus, Hiruma was getting off now, and his little black booklet was in sight as he popped a bubble.

"Yeah, but wow this is a lot of ice" Sena was impressed… by the ice… not by the fact Hiruma had booked a landmark… Mamori sweat dropped as Sena took out his gum wrapper and spat his gum into it and threw it away then came running up to the ice and picked one up and chewed on it.

"A-amai?" Sena said shock as the last of the people got off the bus

"That's because there's sugar in it"

"Won't it melt faster, like salt, sugar makes the water harder to freeze and easier to melt because it blocks the water molecules from forming crystallization or chained structure? But then again it's super cold when it freezes…" Sena stated remembering from chemistry.

"That's right" Mamori smiled patting Sena's head, making Sena grin cutely. Soon the rules were explained,

"Listen up, the rules are simple!" Hiruma shot into the sky making almost everyone jump, Sena just popped a piece of gum into his mouth "Get to the top of the tower before all the ice melts, the fucking fatty is waiting up there, you can take as much and come back for more any time! Just speck of ice left and you're qualified!"

"What's this gonna prove?" Monta asked

"Determination" Sena whispered and Monta understood. "Well everyone I'm going to go up with Kurita-senpai, to get eyeshield, see you soon!" Sena ran into the elevator with Kurita.

'That's so obvious Sena…' his teammates thought but people actually bought it…

"Hello everyone, Konnichiwa!" Eyeshield came sliding down the railing landed and bowed

"Whoa, so cool!" some of his fan exclaimed, so the race begun.

"Last one up has to pay for the other's lunch for a week" Monta got a head start he laughed as he thought of Mamori giving him a congratulatory kiss for being first, and it got him riled up.

"Oh but Monta you forget, I make everyone's lunches" Sena stated smiling as he passed him.

"…" 'Yeah I've been wondering where'd he get all that money… if it was Hiruma-senpai that'd be a different story…'

"Monta you're lagging way behind!" Sena shouted passing people.

"Yabe! (This is bad or direct translation inconvenient)" Monta jumped faster.

"We're at the grand observatory" Sena said happily

"Th-that means we're… halfway there" he actually followed Sena's speed and now he's somewhat out of breath.

"I wonder where he got the icemaker, usually only bars have those, they're pretty expensive" Sena stated knowingly as he waited for Monta to catch his breath

"Don't know…" Monta shook his head.

Through his computer screen Hiruma was watching and listening to everything they said… Kurita came up to him and said "Sena-kun's really good at guessing…" "tch… Ha they came to the first trial… Hell's watch dog!" Hiruma looked demented as he bit into nori (dried seaweed used for garnish and sushi!).

That's when "CEREBUS!" Sena shouted

"Ano Hiruma, isn't Sena-kun, you know-"

"Poor puppy you're probably dehydrated!" Sena cuddled up to the demon dog…

"Shit!" Hiruma slammed the desktop with his fist… when…

"Here have ice!" Sena fed him his ice…

"…O-Oi Sena… don't you need ta, uh, you know save that for the top?"

"Oh yeah…" Sena thought as he rubbed Cerberus's head "Be right back!" Sena ran and in four minutes he was back up panting a little "I brought a lot!"

"Okay lets- OI!" Sena was feeding Cerberus again…

"I can't help it, he's too cute!"

Hiruma laughed his ass off… as Kurita said "I have a bad feeling about this…" as he played with the ice shaver.

"Oi Se-Eyeshield, if ya don't make it to the top you're not gonna get on the team!" Monta shouted, and in that instant Hiruma stopped laughing… his eye twitched

'If the fucking chibi doesn't make it…naw Cerberus will probably puke ice cubes before he gives up…' Hiruma thought then watched his hell dog devoured yet another bag of ice cubes…

"… Kuso!" He got up and went to do something about it,

"Fucking Chibi! Get a fucking move on! No more feeding!" Hiruma commanded as he rode on top of the elevator.

"Fine then" Sena pouted as he ran through the observatory at an incredible speed even though it was blazing hot.

"W-what is this?" Monta asked as he watched all his ice melt.

"Hell's boiling pot of oil"

Hiruma got back to his post to check things out. It seems the trio and Komusubi are competing aggressively with gigantic bags of ice and Yukimitsu just got robbed…

"Kekeke time to make an appearance!" Hiruma grinned and he knew his first victims again riding on top of the elevator down, he became "Hell's Watch Man!" he cackled as he fired dehydrate powder capsules into Mitaku and his followers bags.

Sena was already at the top getting changed, he was watching the screen and he couldn't help but smile.

Monta came up to the top after Hiruma returned… he was depressed that he lost, his delusions of Mamori were shattered.

"Sena-kun passed, and Monta-kun passed too!" Kurita stated happily as he ground the ice.

Sena watched as Yukimitsu struggled… and puked all over Mitaku's head and the ice hailing on his head. Sena couldn't help but giggle a little…

"Sena, you know you're kind mean" Monta stated smiling.

"I can't help it… I don't know why but I have a wary feeling about Mitaku-san… it's kinda similar to Agon-san but different…"

"Oh~ and how do you _feel _about the fucking dread head?" Hiruma asked

"Like I've been punched in the gut… but only sometimes, Mitaku-san is more like I feel sick… all the time…"

Sena held his stomach.

"How do you feel about Hiruma then?" Kurita asked smiling

"He gives me the chills when he's nearby" Sena smiled brightly, Hiruma had his back turned, but Monta and Kurita saw his expression…

"Wow Sena you got a six sense!" Monta was amazed yet again by his friend as he guessed correctly without looking at who came up in what order, (of course Sena opened the door when it was Komusubi)

"The fucking little fat-ass also passed and the fucking huh-huh kyodai"

Mamori came up through the elevator "There's no one left"

"Alright trial end-"

"Wait Hiruma-senpai… there's one more" Sena pointed to the door and it opened, Yukimitsu fell through.

Mamori and the others rushed over, all the ice was melted… and poor Yukimitsu was lying there in a puddle of sticky water breathing heavily Mamori checked to see if he was alright or not.

"…" That's when Sena noticed… _plop_

"Oh look there's still one left…" everyone's expression changed to happy.

"Fucking baldie passed!" they cheered as Yukimitsu let out a breath of relief, Sena laughed and cheered with everyone as Mamori and Kurita helped him up.

After packing a cleaning they were about to leave, Monta went ahead with Kurita and Komusubi, the trio left thereafter, but Juumonji was reluctant to leave

"I'll leave with Mamori-neechan" but she looked around and couldn't find him so she thought he had left, in actuality he was sitting under the table…

"Fucking Chibi what are you doing, want to get locked in here all night?" Hiruma asked not even looking turning to Sena.

"I just wanted to thank-you" Sena stated standing and bowing.

Hiruma turned and gave him a confused look "I know Yukimitsu was really determined and that was part of the test, but the other requirement he didn't make it" Sena looked at his hands "so thank-you" Sena stated with a straight face staring straight into Hiruma's eyes.

"Ke, just don't fucking tell anyone" Hiruma headed toward the elevator smirking, then

"Hai~ Yoichi-senpai!" Hiruma turned… Sena tilted his whole body and was smiling even in the dark you could tell he was beaming.

Sena ran into the elevator first and said "Yoichi-senpai dai suki!" (Love, but exact translation big like, in Japan when you just say like, people interpret it as love, so big like is definitely love)

"…" Hiruma was a little surprised, and he didn't move…

"Jyodan! (Just kidding!) Did I scare you, ha that's what you get for not baking with us" pouted as he pushed the button "bai-bai" he waved and the door closed...

"…" Hiruma blinked and finally snapped out of it, he sighed as he waited for the elevator to come back up, but decided to walk down the stairs and feel the night breeze instead…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sigh Sena doesn't know what's he doing to people… sometimes I think he does it on purpose but I'm the author and I know he's completely clueless… Hiruma is Hiruma so he'll heal… right?**

**Me: Hiruma-san *knocks on his door***

**Hiruma: *locks the door***

**Me: … maybe I was a little mean… I've never been in love before so I wouldn't know… sigh…**


	44. Nightmare?

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks for the reviewing yet again HikariAi! The results are at the bottom!**

**Thanks White Ivy for reviewing again and twice too! Hahaha, no the magazine description was written there, it said Phantom a group of idols that disappeared, maybe Sena was a member, maybe he was the manager, or maybe he knew something about it, who knows… and he won't stay oblivious long, Hahaha thank goodness for puberty!**

**Thank-you ObliviusMoon for reviewing and voting**

**Thanks for voting and reviewing lunachiarolover, sorry I don't think I can do threesome I really do get nose bleeds, and horrible ones, I don't need one right now with this heat wave…**

Don't worry I counted** FrannytheDisco's **vote and **Kaede23's vote** and **R34L17Y HUR72's** vote (I read my email), and **lunachiarolover's and ObliviusMoon's** (because it really wasn't fair when I closed the poll so quickly, no worries but I have to get a move on with the plot so that's it, really, seriously… no more voting

**Here are the results to your voting!**

**Kakei- 5**

**Yamato- 4**

**Clueless- 3**

**Akaba- 4**

**Agon- 7**

**Hiruma- 10**

**Juumonji- 1**

**Musashi- 4**

**Kid- 1**

**Shin- 4**

**And here is the next chapter hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I'm tired...**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Nightmare?**

Sena's struggling in his blankets twisting and turning… he had the same dream for the last two nights ever since he saw that man… but this time someone answers back.

**(Dream)**

"Where am I… I can't see the floor… here again…" he looks around; he's in his jersey, #21 but no eyeshield.

"What's that?" A bright light came flashing blinding him "Ah!" he fell but didn't hit the ground he keeps falling into the light.

"…" something's calling him "Who's there?" Sena calls out, but only his voice echoes back.

"…Please answer me…" Sena said exasperated, he knows he's dreaming but at the same time it felt real, when he wakes up it feels as if he didn't get any sleep.

"Sena…"

"Yes, I'm right here" Sena answers looking around he finally stopped falling.

"You're a good boy" the voice echoed.

"Oh, thank-you?" Sena asked confused.

"You'll be happy here"

"W-what do you mean?" Sena asked.

"You'll be happy here, in 7 months… I'll be waiting" the light starts to fade away the darkness started to return

"W-wait don't go yet, what's going to happen in 7 months? Please tell me!" but it didn't answer back

"I have to be somewhere in 7 months" Sena eyes started forming tears, "our team… we're going to the Christmas Bowl… I promised…" tears dripped down his red cheeks… "Please… I want to stay…with them" he cried into his hands as he fell to his knees "my friends" the small boy with the brown hair and honey brown eyes knelt all alone in complete darkness…

**(Awake!)**

Sena woke up breathing heavily, his pillow was soaked in tears. He got up gripping his chest, it hurt… he looked around, and everything was the same… the same desk, the same lamp, the same curtains… the same door… the same Pitt. She came up to him mewing as if she knew something had happened.

"I-I'm fine… it was just a dream… that's all" he stated as if to make himself believe but something in his chest… said no and the tears wouldn't stop flowing… he tried to even his breath out before getting up, but he started to hyperventilate, his body wouldn't stop shaking… he looked at the time, it was past 9… his mother came to check up on him, he had a fever so she called in the school telling them he wouldn't be going.

And she asked before she left for work "We'll get something to eat at work, do you want anything?"

"N-no I'll be fine, I'll make some potato and beef stew, there are enough ingredients, do you want me to b-bring you some?" he asked he was still shivering

"No it's fine, just rest, I'll come check on you later okay sweetie?" she kissed his small forehead. Ever since he's been kidnapped when he was 10 his parents let him be and babied him, well he is they're baby, but Mamori and Ichiro baby him too, which he doesn't like… but right now, it was comforting…

"H-Hai" he let out a small smile.

All day he just shivered but he did the following things he usually did when he got home: cooked, cleaned and fed Pitt, but he took his medicine after the meal, an over the counter prescription, but it read 'May cause drowsiness and dizziness'

He checked his phone and there was a message, apparently Gen was working on a construction project for Hiruma again… a changing room, and he had asked how he was feeling. Sena texted back 'I'm fine, just a fever, sorry I didn't make anything for you and the workers…' and later he got a text back telling him 'It's fine, and your teammates say get plenty of rest' Sena smiled, but he didn't stop shaking…

He yawned that's when he remembered his notebook from when he had passed out at the Seibu game, he hadn't taken notes in it for a while, so he wrote in all the plays from his other paper into the book and started to sketch, he yawned and remembered something again, (wow yawning gets the brain going!)

"S-Seibu… I heard they were playing Oujou today…I-I wish I could go s-see th-the finals" he looked at Pitt…

"I-if Pitt comes with me… I'll be okay, right?" Sena asked a little dizzy as he picked her up

"Mew?" she questioned him but went along with him. So after getting in warm clothes and locking the door after checking that all the lights, the stove, and water were all turn off they left.

It was the beginning of the match the teams had barely come onto the field; they had yet to set everything. Sena was one of the first few to get there, it wasn't anything like the Deimon match with Oujou because one, there were no bleachers, not even a small one and he was tired… he held onto Pitt for dear life when he started to wobble.

'Hm, hey isn't that Riku's brother? Yup even without the wig he looks like a girl…' Kid thought spotting the flushed small boy when,

"H-Hey!" kid shouted when Sena who fell over, he went over with Tetsuma following.

"Are you always sick?" Kid asked smiling at the pink cheeked boy in his arms with a kitty in his arms 'he's surprisingly light… what's with the cat?'

"I-I'm so s-sorry I-I'm an in-inconvience I, I just wanted…to s-see the match" sobbed Pitt mewed and licked Sena's cheek.

"H-hey I didn't mean anything by it, d-don't cry" Kid didn't know what to do with a sobbing kid, rock him? (Shh shh go to sleep, just kidding. Hahaha.)

"G-gomen na-na sai, *hiccup*" Sena stated staring at him with those sad eyes filled with tears.

'Uwa… he's really cute…' Kid had to look away.

"Hey it's Sena!" Torakichi a small blacked haired boy with a tooth missing in a wheel chair shouted. Sakuraba and Torakichi had snuck out of the hospital to come watch too that's when they saw Sena in the arms of a stranger, crying!

"Hey what are you doing to Sena?" Torakichi nearly ran Kid over with his wheelchair.

"Whoa, I'm not doing anything, he fell over and I'm just helping"

"What?" he asked/shouted, as Sakuraba came over (still has a neck brace) and crutch but is in disguised…

"What's going on?" Sakuraba asked "Is Sena-chan okay?"

"Chan? Do you know he's a boy?" Kid asked questionably

"Yes? Why, do you think Sena-chan's a girl…?" Sakuraba asked questionably as he tried to take Sena away from the whiskered Seibu uniformed man, he didn't trust him all that much and the same went with Kid.

"Ha-Haruto-kun, Torakichi? Wh-what are you do-doing here, you, you should be in the hospital" Sena squeaked alarmed.

"And so should you, you have a fever" Kid stated.

"I-I'm fine Kid-san r-really" Sena stated and nodded staring at Pitt with determination but Sena was out of breath.

"Sena-"

"H-how do you know my name?" Sena asked dizzily and alarmed.

"Okay one Riku told me, and two they just said it…" Kid wanted to laugh but now wasn't the time.

"Riku-Nii? Where?" Sena looked around he looked at the sky.

"I really think he's delusional with fever…" Kid stated and the other two nodded, Tetsuma just stood there.

"Th-the game, it's going t-to start, go Ichiro-niichan! No o-offense Kid-san" Sena raised his hands in his defense; Pitt was safe on his belly.

"Hahaha, none taken" Kid smirked, Sakuraba and Torakichi dubbed Kid to be okay… for now.

"Here, I'll leave him with you then" Kid said putting down the small boy next to the two. When havoc broke out… Apparently someone on the Oujou, namely Shin spotted Sena and ran over to the four, Takami seeing Shin run off wondered where he was going when,

"SENA!" Takami spotted them and came rushing over like a stampede of buffalos…

"I'm guessing that's Ichiro-niichan?" Kid asked fixing his hat with one hand, the other two nodded as Shin came up to them.

"What's wrong with Sena?" Shin asked which surprised Sakuraba,

'Shin's actually talking about something other than football and called someone by their first name?'

"Uh, he-he has a fever"

"SENA SENA WHAT'S WRONG TELL ICHI-NII, SENA!" Takami squeezed the boy, Pitt had escaped.

"I-I'm o-okay" he was still shivering.

"No you are not young man, what are you doing here, I'll get you to the-"

"N-No!" Sena tried to struggle free "T-the game… y-you're needed… Seibu's s-strong, don't look down o-on them, ju-just because they're n-new" Sena looked confused rather than angry and was breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay calm down, okay?" Takami asked

"Don't lose… Christmas Bowl… you promised… Shin-…san" Sena said feeling tired then he coughed and that woke him,

"A-re Ichi-Nii w-what are you d-doing here?" Shin had left to go warm-up after hearing Sena mutter about the Christmas Bowl.

"Sena… I'm taking you to the hospital right now! Sakuraba, Torakichi you're going back too"

"What?" Torakichi asked,

"Was that an objection I heard?" Takami grew dark, his glasses flashed…

"N-no sir…" Torakichi shrunk…

"Ichi-N-Nii, don't you have a m-match?" Sena asked narrowing his eyes

"Hai…"

"Y-your pride is at stake, d-don't let me down… on a second thought p-please let me down" Sena stated looking at the ground; Takami was carrying Sena like a bride. (Hiruma, Kid, and Takami… who next?)

Takami chuckled as he let Sena down, since he had enough energy to joke, but he still wondered why Sena was shivering like that and he asked.

"I… I had a bad dream… and w-when I woke up… I-I had a fever…"

"What was it about?" Sakuraba asked, "It had to be really bad to give you a fever… I've never seen Sena sick… just sleepy on medication"

"Yeah, you're really loopy then" Torakichi added.

"I know, last time I dreamt of Santa and a really tall elf with a choo-choo train man…"

"… That wasn't a dream" Kid stated "Riku has silver hair, I'm not an elf, and Tetsuma… well he's like a train" Tetsuma let steam out of his nose.

"…" the Oujou players and the two small boys just blinked.

"So what was the bad dream about?" Takami asked trying to change the subject. (Kid sweat drop 'Oi do they think I'm weird now…')

"I-I had to go… f-far away… leaving ev-everyone"

"Oh Sena, you're not going anywhere don-"

"No… it's, I… I don't know if… if it really was a dream… or… real…" tears started to form again, he hadn't experience this in a long time… this was fear…

"What?" Kid asked still questioning if the honey brown eyed boy was delusional or not.

"I have a feeling… something going to happen…" it got silent and Kid asked

"What's the problem…?"

"Sena has a six sense about things, if you don't believe me ask anyone else who knows him, like Sakuraba" Takami pointed at the blonde in the neck brace and crutch.

"He told me to be careful something bad was going to happen a day prior to the accident… and it happened"

"I'm s-sorry I j-jinxed you, I'm kind of l-like Kid-san… 'If t-things are going too well it w-will never end w-well' kind of jinx"

"I jinx myself?" Kid ask questionably,

"Yes, b-because if things went bad all the t-time people would never progress" Sena was beginning to stop shiver. He smiled "I-I can't let fear rule me… I have to get stronger and go to the C-Christmas bowl with my team, sorry Ichi-Nii" Sena smiled.

"It's fine" he was just happy to see his little otoutou stop shivering, but his cheeks were still very pink and he was sweating, Pitt was scratching at his pant leg because she wasn't getting any attention.

"Oh right" he picked her up and then turned to Sakuraba "You'll have to pick up your kitty in a month, don't forget" Sena reminded him.

"Hahaha I won't forget"

"Kitty?" Takami asked raising an eyebrow; Sena had the picture with him… why who knows.

"It looks just like…" Kid was looking too, and the two quarterbacks look to the small brown spiky headed big honeyed eyed boy with the flush cheeks playing with his black kitty…

"Sena-chan" Takami stated

"Chan, Niichan has never put a chan at the end of my name before" Sena stated confused knitted his brows together.

"Hahaha, no that's what we'll call him" Takami handed the picture back and used a finger to unwrinkled Sena's brow

"Her" Sena wrinkled them again pouting.

"She's a girl? Then Sena-chan really is a good name for her" Takami smiled kneeling down to the small boys height, Sena stopped pouting and then smiled.

The game had now started and Sena watched in horror… as Oujou was losing…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Okie dokie then… I'm gonna take a nap and write some more later, good morning (as oppose to goodnight)**


	45. How many siblings?

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks for reviewing guys… I'm tired… so that's it… thanks for favoriting… oh and soon there will be OCs eto… four will be present 1 will be heard but not seen… it's gonna get crazy… they are mentioned here.**

**I apologize now for all the grammar and spelling errors... **

* * *

**Chapter 42: How many siblings?**

During halftime Kid and Takami came over… talk about awkward… so Kid after asking how Sena was doing went to sit back down next to the score board, Takami went back over to Oujou's side as well.

"How did you guys sneak out, I would have thought Oka-san would have kept an eye on you" Sena asked still breathing pretty heavily.

"She was worried about you, Sena-chan, when you didn't visit" Sakuraba stated

"Yup , when she was panicking, we used that chance and snuck out"

"I-I see…" Sena was depressed that he made people worried about him… then he checked his phone and there were a lot of miss calls and at least 36 messages that were unread…

*Sigh*

That's when the Deimon Devil Bats came revving on Zokugaku bikes…

"S-Sena?" Mamori called out as she spotted the small boy with Sakuraba and Torakichi,

"A-re, Mamori-neechan? Mina why are you all here?"

"We should be asking you that; aren't you sick?" Juumonji asked glancing over the small boy.

"I'm fine" he smiled, but breathing heavily, being that flush and sweating didn't convince them…

"Whoa, Oujou is …" Monta stopped midsentence when he saw Sena visibly sadden, the score was 7 to 20.

"Do-don't worry Max! They'll catch up!" Monta tried desperately to cheer his friend up.

"Un" Sena nodded, and then noticed something… Hiruma hasn't said a word…

"What's wrong with Hiruma-senpai?" Sena asked Monta,

"Uwah, I don't know, he's been like that all day… at first it was cool how he didn't shoot me and shout fucking monkey but now… it's getting creepy…" Monta whispered then he noticed Pitt in Sena's arms he tried to pet her, but she ignored him.

"Really… hm" Sena blinked then turned back to the game which was starting back up,

"What's up with the cheering squad?" Kuroki asked amazed Sena turned to the page in his notebook about the bribe and let them read it…

"Ah… I see" Kuroki's eye twitched. They looked through the rest of the book

"What's this?" they pointed to the charts of route.

"Oh that, those are passing routes, you see Seibu is a team based on receivers"

"AWESOME MAX!" Monta jumped,

Sena continued, "With a predetermined path and with so many receivers… not even Shin-san can take them all, as you saw…Tetsuma-san never ever strays from his path, so all Kid-san has to do is throw…" Sena explained sighing as he snuggled Pitt…

"Does Eyeshield-san know all the routes?" Yukimitsu asked

"Yes he has them all memorized" Sena listed each route from the top of his head and then how many yards they had to run before turning or running in the opposite direction and which directions were okay. They were amazed by Sena and Mamori was proud as she snuggled Sena, again Pitt escaped from being crushed.

"Do we have to know all of them…?" Monta asked laughing wearily.

"Well it is expected for an ace receiver to know most of them but a _hero_ would know all of them" Sena stated smiling softly.

"MUKYA STUDY MAX!" Monta scanned the sheet.

'Sena…that's was Hiruma-rashi… (Like Hiruma)' they all thought, you could hear a cackle in the distance…

"Thank god I'm not a receiver" Kuroki muttered the trio nodded, as Kurita and Sena laughed.

That's when Tetsuma ran into the bathroom…

"A-re, what's wrong with Tetsuma-san?" Sena wondered out loud, the rest of the game went without a hitch for Oujou and they won by one point. Torakichi and Sakuraba cheered as well as Sena! The trio and Komusubi were enthralled with the violence of the line.

"Wow that was…" Kuroki kinda wish he was a receiver now… the other three lineman sweat dropped as they thought about going against other teams with bigger linemen…

At the end of the game Takami came over, but Shin didn't

"Shin-san… still hates me…" Sena lamented Pitt mewed trying to cheer him up.

"He doesn't hate you; he just can't face you right now because we barely won" Takami explained patting small boys head.

"I-I see!" Sena smiled, then he remembered something "I need to use the bathroom…" they all heard his stomach…

"Let's go I'll take you" Takami picked him up and ran… (Sweat drop)

"Sena doesn't like to be ignored huh?" Monta asked Mamori and she smiled.

"No, he just thinks the person ignoring him hates him and then he gets frantic… and depressed" Mamori giggled, because it was actually quite cute.

A smirk formed on someone's face but left an instant later, that didn't mean anyone didn't notice, Kurita, Monta and Toganou noticed…

'This isn't gonna be good'

That's when Riku made his appearance.

"Ah, Mamo-nee?" Riku asked surprised to see her, what's it been five years?

"Rikkun!" she exclaimed just as surprised.

"Mamo-nee, please don't call me that" he smiled still cool and collected as usual.

"Rikkun will always be Rikkun, so what are you doing here?" she asked happily

"I'm-"

"Late" Kid finished the sentence for him

"Gomen Kid-san"

"Sigh… its fine, just don't be late in the fall" he stated fixing his hat.

"Where's Tetsuma-san?" Riku asked after spotting the scoreboard.

"Bathroom… along with your little brother"

"What Sena, what's wrong?" Riku was wide-eyed and shouting.

"He's sick" Kid sweat dropped he has never seen Riku this panicked.

"Still?" Riku asked amazed "Wait… is he still loopy on medication?" Riku made a 'no way' expression.

"Yup!" Torakichi butted in that's when Riku noticed the other people there.

"Ah, who are you?" he asked, then Juumonji replied

"Who are we, who are you?" he narrowed his eyes, he became irritated that Riku was talking about Sena so nonchalantly

"I'm Kaitani Riku, Seibu's running back, and Sena's master and older brother"

"Master…" Juumonji narrowed his eyes

"In running" Riku further explained.

'Oh!' they all thought.

"How many older siblings does Sena have?" Monta asked

"There's me, Takami-kun, Megu-chan, Julie-chan, Rikkun, oh there is also Kaito-kun, Rin-chan, Rena-chan, and Sara-chan, and he has one little sister Hana-chan" Mamori listed them

"Oh how are Kaito, Rin, Rena, Sara, and Hana doing?" Riku asked Mamori (they were absorbed in their own little world)

"Oh last time I asked Sena, he said they were doing fine, Kaito got a promotion at XX agency, Rin-chan won another metal in archery, Rena-chan joined the Soccer team and is the ace, and Hana-chan got over one of her many fears, oh but Sara-chan flooded the school last year…"

"Hahaha that sounds about right" Riku laughed.

"Uh Mamori-san can you clue us in on what's you're talking about" Monta asked.

"Oh sorry, Kaito, Rin, Rena, Sara, and Hana are all Sena's cousins, Hana-chan looks exactly like Sena except one thing… she fears anything scary" Mamori looked over to Hiruma who raised an eyebrow and she continued

"I really wish Sena was too"

'Wow, imagine if Sena was like that' they all thought (Hahaha!)

"Wow, surrounded by mostly females…" Kuroki stated "No wonder he's-"

"Wait is Sena cross dressing again?" Riku asked in a panic "What if he gets picked up again!" Riku held onto his forehead… everyone sweat drop except for Mamori, cause she felt the same way.

Mamori and Riku conversed trying to catch up; Kid and Hiruma talked or rather had a stare off, Monta talked with Sakuraba and Torakichi about catching, Kurita explained to the rest of the Deimon players especially Yukimitsu about Routes using Sena's handbook.

Seibu had to leave so Riku, and Kid said their goodbyes, Sakuraba and Torakichi got a taxi and went back to the hospital

Takami brought Sena back from bathroom and left with the rest of Oujou

"Be careful now okay" he warned the small boy.

"Hai~" but Sena kept tottering…

"Sena did you know Rikkun was in Seibu"

"Riku-Nii? No I had no idea… he probably was late to the game I watched, and this one"

"…" they thought 'Sena is good…'

"Sigh that's his only flaw…" Sena stated smiling

"So Sena-chan thinks he's perfect?" Kuroki joked

"No, I think he's cool. Shin-san, Riku-Nii, and Rin-neechan are very cool because they are fearless!" Sena smiled flushed "Ichiro-neechan and Mamori-neechan are cool cause they're smart" and he went on listing people he dubbed cool, of course that was _everyone_, they just laughed. They headed back to train, but Mamori told Sena that she'd take him home, and the rest of the team thought it was best if he got some rest, though he pouted, he complied.

The next day Sena was back to his healthy and cheerful self, or so it seems and after visiting everyone and giving them an explanation about why he didn't visit them and them telling him to take it easy and not to overwork himself he went to school.

At school, "Gen-chan, hai obento desu" he looked around the clubhouse which was being remodeled "dou~?" (Gen-chan here's your bento… so how's it going~?)

"The construction is nowhere near completion it'll take 3-4 weeks at least" he said looking around the construction area.

"I see, so what are you building this time?" Sena asked

"That idiot said you guys needed a changing room" Gen smirked

"Oh! That's great, we do have more members now" Sena smiled brightly.

Gen chuckled, and Sena went on his way to train but something was amiss… Hiruma was nowhere to be seen as the team trained, Mamori wondered where he was too and asked

"Eyeshield-kun did you and Hiruma get into an argument?" she thought Hiruma and Eyeshield were going out…

"Huh, uh well" Sena thought for a moment 'Is Hiruma-senpai mad at me… was it because of the other night? Oh no… I have to apologize!' "I'll go find him" Sena ran off.

"Hey where's Se- I mean Eyeshield going Mamori-san?" Monta asked

"To make up with Hiruma" She smiled.

"WHAT? THAT'S SCARY MAX!" Monta freaked, Mamori just smiled and said,

"Eyeshield-kun can handle him; they are going out after all"

"A-are you sure about that?" Monta asked gulping…

"Well it seems that way doesn't it, I mean I've never seen anyone confront Hiruma or was that close to him, except Kurita, Musashi, and Sena… but I'll never let Sena go out with Hiruma, NEVER!" she shouted.

"…" Monta had to look away, 'Mamori-san you're…'

The day passed and Sena couldn't find Hiruma anywhere, though he did feel chills all throughout the day, it's as if he missed him by a hair…

**TBC…**

* * *

** it's three in the morning… time to go to bed…**


	46. Kicking practice

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thank you to skepsis66 for the compliment!**

**Thank you HikariAi for reviewing, yes he does and you'll be meeting them very soon...**

**Thanks to WhiteIvy, hahaha yeah Hiruma is doing it on purpose... you'll see what happens in this chapter!**

**Okay on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Kicking practice…**

Hiruma showed up to practice afterschool, everyone was practicing with the basics, strength training and construction building… but after all was said and done they had group practice.

"Okay team one is with Kurita-Sensei that includes: Komusubi-kun, Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun, and Toganou-kun. Team two is with Hiruma-Sensei that includes; Monta-kun and Yukimitsu-kun…" Mamori checked her charts again, but that was it…

"A-ano which group do I belong to Mamori-neechan?" he asked

"I-I'm sorry Eyeshield-kun that's all I have" she solemnly stated, she saw he was depressed then she turned to Hiruma and glared 'How can he be so cruel, and to someone he actually cares about?'

"I guess I can um run around the field with Cerberus" he let a small smile loose.

"Okay, that'll work" but when they looked around Cerberus wasn't around…

"Hiruma… where's Cerberus?" Mamori asked

"Saa…" was all she got as Hiruma took his group over to the soccer field.

"Don't worry Eyeshield-kun I'll stay with you"

"H-Honto?" Sena perked up

"Ye-" that's when

"Anezaki Mamori of the disciplinary committee y-you're needed, immediately! P-please it's an emergency!" the overhead speaker screeched.

"What is it now?" she wondered "Um don't worry I'll be back soon okay" she patted his shoulder and he nodded a little, she then ran off, everyone else on the team looked over to Hiruma who was holding his cell phone and was closing his black booklet…

'Why is he torturing Sena…?' they all wondered, Juumonji wanted to give him a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Kurita who said,

"It's best if Eyeshield-kun deals with this himself, isn't it?" Juumonji reluctantly let it go and went back to training with the construction equipment.

"Ha… I'll guess I'll just run by myself" Sena ran around the construction site, and most people noticed it was Sena… but Sena told them

"My identity is a secret" but he giggled and they knew it was him

"Stop bugging the workers fucking chibi!" Hiruma shouted without even turning to look over at the site.

"G-Gomen…" Gen wasn't around because he got a call from the hospital from a weird doctor (Gee- I wonder who could that be) and no one dared to oppose Hiruma…

(Now we know… never play a trick on Hiruma! He'll make you an outcast!)

He sighed that's when he noticed Monta still not getting the routes, so he assisted him.

"Oh so a hook is 13 yards up and turn back 3 yards to the right?" Sena nodded happily

"Fucking Monkey you haven't fucking memorized it yet, come here!" Hiruma pulled Monta away…

"A-ano Hiruma-senpai" Hiruma didn't turn around "Are you mad at me, if so I'll apologize even if you aren't I'll still apologize-"

"Oi fucking baldie, catch it properly!" Hiruma shouted across the field totally ignoring Sena…

'Okay…' "Eto Hiruma-senpai… can I train wi-"

"Fucking monkey show the fucking baldie how it's done!" Hiruma shouted, usually Sena would become frantic, but… something was a little off…

*BOOM* thunder roared…

"Whoa was that thunder?" Kuroki asked

"It couldn't have been, there aint any clouds" Juumonji stated looking up at the sky, it was clear...

"Hiruma-senpai… are you ig-" Sena couldn't finish his sentence yet again…

"Fucking monkey catch this!" he threw a ball and in a flash Sena was heading for Monta.

Eyeshield tackled Monta with one arm and caught the ball.

"Fucking chibi! Don't get in the way!"

"Then why won't you answer my question or look me in face Hiruma-senpai?" Sena asked helping Monta up and bowing an apology as he helped dust him off, "S'alright" Monta laughed; he needed to get use to getting tackled anyways.

"Whatever… just go fucking train" Hiruma again avoided eye contact.

"…" Sena just stood there … "FINE! I'LL GO TRAIN WITH KICKING, CAUSE GOD KNOWS YOU CAN'T, YOICHI!" Sena shouted pissed and stomped off almost in tears.

'Whoa…' everyone thought they'd never seen Sena so angry.

"Uh… Hiruma-senpai, are you sure it's okay to leave him like that…?" Monta asked a little weary cause he's afraid of Hiruma

"Shut up fucking monkey and catch!" Hiruma was visibly shocked and pissed too.

"CATCH MAX!" Monta shouted as he caught the ball.

'Does he really want me off the team…?' Sena thought as he grabbed a kicking tee (it's not Musashi's because Sena knows that belongs only to Gen-chan) it gave him a headache, he was really confused…

Musashi had come back when he saw Sena practicing close to the site, but he wasn't just running he was kicking too. Running up to the kicking tee at an alarming velocity and kicking the ball with a lot better control than Hiruma…

"What's up Sena?" Musashi asked.

"Gen-chan… Hiruma-senpai hates me" tears dripped down his pink cheeks, from what can be seen under the eyeshield…

"Why do you say that?"

"He keeps ignoring me… I know he's happy we have Monta and everyone else now, but still I just wanted to ask him why he won't let me train with everyone else and he completely ignores me… am I really not needed anymore?" Sena's voice cracked with he said anymore.

"Hm… so now you're trying to become a kicker?" Musashi asked smirking.

"N-no, I'm not trying to replace you Gen-chan, I was just hoping… if I, you know, get better at everything then… maybe Hiruma-senpai … won't kick me off the team…" Sena became flushed again (fever isn't really gone, and when he cries he has trouble breathing)

"Is it really that bad…?" Musashi asked putting his hand on Sena's helmet.

"It's like when you're married for 15 years and your spouse forgets your name…" Sena stated looking up at the bandana man using a bad analogy (that's referring to your spouse is cheating on you…)

"Sigh…" he picked up Sena by the back collar like a kitten and walked him over to Hiruma who was facing the other direction.

"Hiruma" Musashi called him and as he turned he came face to face with Sena who was held up still.

"…" Hiruma turned away quickly and walked away.

"S-see…"

"He doesn't hate you" 'Of course I'm not gonna tell you what he really feels… a bastard like him doesn't deserve you…'

"Why are you so sure?" Sena asked.

"Cause I've known him since middle school…"

"… Okay… I trust Gen-chan… so um, can you put me down now?" Sena asked hanging in midair

"Don't want to" Musashi picked his ear with his free hand

"Gen-Chan!" Sena pouted making Musashi smirk.

Hiruma spotted Sena happily playing with Musashi

"Tch…"

As a week passed by Hiruma still kept ignoring Sena… and Sena tried to ignore that by immersing himself in training in the art of kicking, even though he seemed to be getting more and more sick by not resting he also wasn't sleeping well due to fear of that dream.

The team watched with amazement when Eyeshield was able to kick the ball at least thirty yards accurately.

"Hiruma, why don't you test eyeshield out huh?" Mamori suggested and the rest of the team stared him down…

"Tch fine…" he chewed the life out of his gum. So Kurita took the linemen to go practice in the training room because the construction crew needed the equipment.

That day Sena was coughing a lot, he kept seeing double visions but closed his eyes for a brief moment and it would dissipate, but this time…

Eyeshield was running at top speed when he suddenly saw double vision

'A-re which ball do I k-kick?' he wondered and just kicked…_WOOSH_ he missed Hiruma's head by a hair… Hiruma was about to shout what the fuck? But Eyeshield wasn't moving as he lay on the ground…

"He's out cold!" Mamori tried to shake him awake… he was breathing heavily and was sweating buckets.

"I wonder if the flu is going around, Sena-kun was sick and now Eyeshield-san is too" Yukimitsu inputted as he helped Mamori check Eyeshield, they were about to unmask Eyeshield when Monta shouted

"WAIT! You can't do that!"

"Then how are we going to help him?"

"I-I don't know…" Monta really didn't know what to do seeing his best friend suffering didn't bode well with him

"H-Hiruma-senpai, onegai… whatever's going on…please just for right now at least… help him" Monta bowed, Mamori and Yukimitsu looked pleading as well next to the fallen runner,

"Fine…" he picked up Sena and took him to the infirmary with a change of clothes, after blackmailing the nurse into going home he changed Sena, but he didn't leave instead he asked the unconscious boy in his arms "Did you learn your lesson yet…?" he grinned bearing his fangs… (AH EVIL!)

But something was wrong; Sena was actually sleeping, quite peaceful, unlike the past week. He had a dream of the Christmas Bowl, they had won… and he was happily celebrating with his team, friends, and family, _in reality_ he took a deep breath and sighed contently snuggling into the flush demonic captain…

He later woke up at home with a fever still, he wondered… 'How did I get home, not again…' the last thing he remember was practicing, so he called Monta, he said

"After nearly kicking Hiruma-Senpai's head off he took ya home, probably…" Monta told Sena he needed to get lots of rest so he hung up, and the next morning he was still sporting a high fever…

'Why am I so sick suddenly… is it because I've never been sick?' Sena wondered, his mother took a day off and took him to the hospital, he had texted almost everyone that he'd be out a few days…

They were worried about the boy, but there was another thing they were going to miss …'No more Sena's delicious cooking for a while? Sou Na! (No way!)'

Gen was at the hospital in the morning checking on his father when Sena, after convincing his mom to let him visit, entered the room, Gen asked,

"So how did kicking practice go?" Musashi had asked because Hiruma was in an unusually good mood, he allowed Musashi the day off…

After bowing Sena stuttered out, "I-I nearly kicked Hiruma-senpai's head off…" Sena was embarrassed to no end… he closed his eyes because he didn't want to see Gen's expression… when he opened them Musashi was _gone…_

"Where did Gen-chan go?" Sena asked Takekura-san looking around.

"On the ground…" the man looked at his grown son laughing his ass on the floor…

"It's not funny!" Sena pouted blushing madly.

"You nearly kicked the devil's…head off…" Musashi laughed…

After Musashi collected himself they both left, Sena went home after saying his goodbyes.

Juumonji being in his class brought Sena his homework, and asked if he was doing alright and wouldn't he be lonely…

"Oh I'm fine; my cousins are coming to stay over for a week, Sara-chan flooded the school again… so they have extra vacation time and since it was a joint school (meaning middle school to High school 7-12) Hana-chan is coming too! *cough*" Sena drank some tea,

"…" Juumonji didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing… Sena showed Juumonji a picture when he was 5 and Hana was 4… they were identical… except Hana was in a pink summer dress and Sena in a blue shirt and white shorts. He left and Sena went to preparing the guestrooms with his mother.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well I would have liked it for Sena to kick Hiruma, if only once... but I didn't write it that way, oh well... Next time, Meet the Family!**


	47. Meet the Family!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**I do own Kaito, Rin, Rena, Sara, and Hana!**

**Oh and Kakei and Agon are going to appear soon… let's see how they react to Sena and his family…**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Meet the family!**

(I usually write in third person, I'm gonna continue, but Sena is not gonna be in the picture for at least half this chapter)

At school… **tap, tap, tap, **someone's footsteps were heard through the hallway of Deimon koukou (high school).

_CLACK _went the sliding door interrupting the teacher who was mid lesson.

"O-oh!" the teacher looked surprised "I didn't think you'd come to school today, you're mother said you'd be out"

"Hey Sena!" "Sena-chan!" "Why are you in a skirt again, though you look cute" the person blushed.

"A-ano…" the girl in the white shirt and blue skirt with black knee socks, they mistaken for Sena, had a high voice, she was visibly shaking as she bit her finger.

"Eh, Sena you're still sick aren't you your voice is so squeaky, and you're shaking"

"I-I-I…" the person was about to cry because no one was listening to her, they kept cutting in…

"Wait… Are you Hana?" Juumonji asked standing, the small semi wild brown haired girl nodded quickly as tears kept dripping down her small face, she was extremely terrified … they don't know why, but the cause was… Juumonji…

"Who?" someone asked everyone looked to Juumonji.

"Sena's little cousin" Juumonji came up to the front of the room to ask the small girl what she was doing here but when he got up to her… she passed out hitting the ground with a **THUMP**!…

**Hana's #1 ****fear ****Scary guys, **being a guy with a cross shaped scar on his cheek… didn't go well with her…

"Is she okay?" someone asked worried as they watched her twitch on the ground… that's when

"Oi, Oi it's this one!"_ SLAM! _The door slammed opened nearly breaking it.

"Huh?" A girl who was at least 5' 7" with really wild brown shoulder length hair in the same clothing looked around inside, then she looked at the ground "A-RE~" she said quite loudly

"Hana-chan~ why are you on the ground?" she came over to the small girl and nudged her with her foot…

"…" everyone in the class kept quiet… (Sweat drop)

"Is that anyway for a person to treat her baby sister, hm, Kobayakawa-san?" A calm voice asked but there was so much venom in it you could kill twelve elephants, that voice belong to a girl who was about 5' 4" with long black hair with one bang held in place by a clip, she came over and picked Hana up, she woke up but kept quiet as the girl carry her handed her two gum balls, she stuffed them into her mouth (looks like a hamster).

"Come on Rena-chan, you know I was joking, please call me Sara, come on, come on" Sara poked Rena's cheek causing a vein to form (It's a sign that the person is ticked off) …

"I'm sorry we disturbed your class Sensei…" Another girl came in she looked exactly like Rena except she had her hair in a ponytail and wore traditional Japanese archery clothing and held a kyu (bow) and had arrows in a special case on her back

"Whoa…" they all awed at her, much she remained stoic and her voice remained monotone.

"Hello… my name is Sasaki, Rin…" she bowed her head "this is my younger sister …Sasaki, Rena" Rena nods her head once, "The grinning one… is Kobayakawa, Sara; and the …recently fallen one is… Kobayakawa, Hana" Sara grinned as she pokes Hana's cheek making her squirm; Rena smacked the back of Sara's head hard, but she just laughed it off…

"We are looking for… Juumonji Kazuki… Kuroki Kouji… and Toganou Shouzou, we have a delivery from… Kobayakawa, Sena our cousin" she stated staring at the teacher until he pointed to Juumonji and the other two stood as well.

"Here you are…" she handed them their bento boxes and bowed…

"TSUGI TSUGI (NEXT NEXT) eto…. it's Mamori-chan!" Sara read the card in her hand shouted and ran out the door, Rin followed suit after bowing to the class and the teacher.

Rena carried Hana in her arms like a mother holding a child before reaching the door she turned to stare at Juumonji… she narrowed her eyes "If anyone hurts my little cousins… I will not forgive them" she was directing all her venom at Juumonji… then bowed and left.

"…" the class thought 'Wow… those are Sena's cousins… Sena has such a weird family…'

"Achoo!" Sena sneezed at home "Hm, someone is talking about me; I wonder how the deliveries are going… maybe I shouldn't have let Hana go seeing as she might pass out again…" he remembered when he had visited his family, they went to the beach, he was playing with Hana near the shoreline then Hana saw a crab and passed out foaming at the mouth…

He played with Pitt a while, until his cousins returned

"Sena-chi, you're awake!" Hana squeaked running up to Sena in his bed

"Hai~" Sena smiled but not so brightly as per usual.

"Sena your school is fun!" Sara exclaimed "Hahaha, Hana passed out twice!" Sara laughed

"I-I saw a-a delinquent… and a-an akuma! (demon/ devil) Aren't I suppose to b-be scared…?" Hana asked shivering; Sena hugged his little cousin in his arms. She sat on his lap and he placed his chin on her head

"It's fine, you're okay" he lulled stopping her tears from drenching her pink cheeks.

"U-uh yeah… Delinquent-san turned out to be super nice! We became friends and we exchanged number, his name is Juu-Juu" she smiled, but then her expression became bleak "…but… the demon…" her eye twitched… she hid her face in Sena's blanket as if it became dark the image of Hiruma and his fangs would disappear…

"Some of those people seem untrustworthy… Sena if anyone hurts you tell me, I'll cut them up for you" Rena stated smiling as she pulled out her knives, she's the one who taught Sena to twirl knives and throw them…

"They're all good people Rena-neechan, so please don't" Sena smiled wearily,

She turned her head away 'Tch… I was hoping to kill that Juumonji guy… if not… that bastard with the guns, I bet he pointed that thing at Sena… if I find out he did I'm gutting him…'

Rin was quiet as usual so Sena asked "So what do you think of my school Rin-neechan"

"… It was… interesting…"

"That's good, anything else?" Sena waited patiently for the answer

"…There are…no… perverts" Rin stated setting down her bow (she's the oldest so she fends off perverts with her bow and arrow with great accuracy) she then started to play with Pitt.

"Yes I was wondering how though" Sena looked up at the ceiling, Hana looked up too.

"It's that Gun fanatic… I just know it…" Rena said with malice… (She basically dislikes everyone older than her, but in reality she usual just doesn't trust people she barely knows, and she thinks kids are angels…)

"Hiruma-senpai?" Sena asked perking up a little, Rin and Sara noticed…

"Yeah, he has that black book… he tried to pull it out on us…" she said while cleaning her knife… Sena looked confused, Rena smirked. So basically when Hiruma pulled out that black book to look up data on them Rena pulled her knife and held it up to his neck… everyone was shocked (they found him at lunch practicing with the team)

Sara is now retelling the tale to Sena, but she made a bunch of stuff up and lied about other things…

**(FLASH BACK! in the flashback you'll hear the true story…)**

"Who are you…" Hiruma asked cocking his gun, Rin was emotionless as she handed him the bento, and Rena was hiding Hana who was foaming at the mouth when she happen to see the devil captain.

Sara was talking to Mamori when she saw Hiruma.

"Ah! You!" she ran over, Hiruma took a step back when he was face to face with the tall girl.

"You like Sena…" she whispered grinning.

"…" Hiruma's eyes widened.

"Same goes with the blonde" she smiled happily as she pointed to Juumonji, Juumonji raised an eyebrow when Sara pointed at him.

"We're! Sena's cousins! ISN'T THAT RIGHT! Mamori-chan~"

"Hahaha…Hai" Mamori sweat dropped.

"So why did you pass out?" Kuroki asked the hiding Hana

"B-because he's… scary…" she squeaked

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuhh?" the trio huh-ed.

"…heheh…" she giggled into her hand because she found their huh-s to be funny, but she was still hiding behind Rena.

"She really looks like Sena, especially when she smiles, huh Kazuki-chan~" Kuroki teased,

"What-" Juumonji was cut off by a high pitch

"R-Really! I'm, I'm just like Sena-chi?" her eyes started to sparkle

"U-Uh y-yeah" Kuroki nodded amazed at the likeness as did everyone else.

"Hahaha!" she laughed smiling, her chocolate brown eyes half closed as she blushed.

"…" Juumonji felt a twinge in his chest.

"E-eto… De-delinquent-s-san… you're really red… are you okay?" she asked hiding behind Kuroki and peering at Juumonji.

"Uh, Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Ah, now you got no competition, lucky!" Sara smacked Hiruma on his back.

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuh?"

"Hehehe" Hana giggled covering her mouth with both hands, "Un, san-nin suki! (Yes, I like you three!)" She nodded and then said happily tilting her head, Juumonji blushed again…

"… It runs in the family…" Rin finally talked.

"What does?" Kurita asked

"Denseness" Rin delegated in one word

"What?" everyone asked.

"It's true, and since Sena's from both our families, he's twice as dense" Rena smirked as she looked at the two blondes.

"Yup yup, if you want him you'll have to go up and tell him 'Hey Sena I want fuck you!' Hahaha but even then he might-" Sara was cut off by Rena holding a knife to her throat (they sweat dropped.)

"Is that anyway to talk in front of your baby sister?"

"Gomen Rena-chan~" Sara put up her hands and backed away slowly.

"No wonder Sena isn't afraid of Hiruma-senpai…" Monta stated the rest of the team who stayed out it nodded.

"Who is… interviewing…whom?" Rin asked

"Interviewing?" Yukimitsu asked wondering.

"Yes we're… scouting... potential…. husbands for… Sena" Rin stated unchanging.

"What?" Mamori and the rest of the team shouted.

"W-why? Why not find a nice girl for him?" Mamori tried to talk them out of it.

"Puh-lease! (English)" Sara elongated "It runs in the family… homosexuality hehehe" Sara giggled

"…" they stayed quiet (well they kinda knew Sena wouldn't end up with a girl… but Mamori was still hopeful, even though his family condemned him already…)

"Yes… Kaito-niichan (he's Rin and Rena's older brother Sasaki, Kaito) has a boyfriend… and Sara-neechan… has a girlfriend" Hana stated blushing and hiding her face in her small hands, they all turned to Sara.

"Aw, shucks it was suppose to be a surprise, Hana-chan is so naughty~" Sara tried to get close to Hana but Rena jumped kicked her across the field

"Don't touch her… you can do whatever with that girl but don't touch Hana…" she turned to the small girl "Hana, stay pure until the day you marry okay?" Rena lectured Hana.

"Hai…" Hana squeaked "Oh I get first pick in interviewing!" she perked up

"I'll take the lesser of two evils!" Hana grabbed Juumonji and pulled him far away from Hiruma… (They discuss things Juumonji likes, Hana knows that he likes Sena, but she doesn't know he likes her too… so they talked about football and how fun it is)

"Wow! Hana doesn't like you" Sara came back surprisingly unharmed crossing her arms.

"Tch so…"

"Hana is Sena's favorite!" Sara smiled tilting her head "get in good with her… and Sena's yours" she nudged Hiruma.

The team's jaw dropped 'She's selling out Sena to the devil…'

"Yes but he listens to me" Rena announced, which was true…

"Oh~" Hiruma mocked and that's when Hiruma took out his black booklet…

**(Flashback ova!)**

"Then commenced the battle for LOVE; a battle of blades and bullets, good vs evil!" Sara stated changing the story into a sci-fi/ fantasy story…

"I see…" Sena really didn't understand Sara out of all his cousins, when she's not around Rena she was actually really cool and collected, one day Sena asked long ago "Sara-neechan, why do you act like that with Rena-neechan?"

And the answer he got was "It's fun teasing cute girls! *Grin*" (sweat drop, he doesn't get that she likes girls…)

Rin was still playing with Pitt (where did she get the cat's tail plant, who knows…)

"Sena-chan let's go out and play!" Sara jumped on the bed making Sena and Hana bounce.

"Play, he's sick he should rest" Rena lectured then turned to see Rin still playing with an exhausted Pitt, who was now ignoring her…

"Nee-chan… *sigh*" she shook her head.

"Aw…" Sara whined leaning forward… then she whispered to Hana "Hana, plan number 12 blue"

"Roger" Hana whispered back,

"Hm?" Sena wondered what the two were whispering about when

"Oh! Ow, owie, owie, Rena-neechan… mu~ it hurts…"

"What, what's wrong Hana?" Rena jumped into action

"My tummy can you please get… me some medicine please" she used her big watery puppy eyes.

"HAI!" Rena ran out of there like there was a fire!

"Hahaha Success! Come on you two! Bye Rin!"

"Huh… oh… okay…" Sara snickered because it would take a while for Rin to process what just happened by then they'll be gone! Once out the door Rin realized,

"W-wait… Sara don't take Sena… he's sick" she got up and ran after them… but they were hiding in a shrub waiting for her to run pass them.

"Hehehe!" Sara giggled sporting the two chibi's one in each arm…

"Here we go, to Julie's house!" and off they went…

**TBC…**

* * *

**?: Okay if Sara Kobayakawa and Kengo Mizumachi were to meet, what would happen?**

**Me: Shun Kakei would be rushed to the hospital due an extreme migraine headache… **


	48. Meetings, acquaintances, & reunion pt 1

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**I don't know what's been going on but there have been problems with people being able to view the updated chapters, I try everything I can do fix the problem even if I have to stop right here and just start up a sequel. So if you're having problems please tell me!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Meetings, acquaintances, and reunion part 1**

"I can't believe it… Julie-chan isn't home" Sara sighed… she had spent the last thirty minutes pounding the door of Julie's house until the neighbors started to come out and stare at the trio…

"Well she's probably at school; she is the manager for the Bando Spiders" Sena smiled wearily, he was walking now holding Hana's hand, who had her cheeks stuffed with gum balls (she started to chew up the same time as Sena, except she likes sugary gum…)

"That's right! Let's go watch them practice! We'll be like spies!" Sara pretends her hand was a gun and aimed it at people.

"Hahaha, okay" Sena giggled, he smiled at Hana who smiled showing her now colorful teeth making Sena laugh.

'Finally…' Sara smiled softly looking at her little cousin… 'He hasn't been cheerful lately… and it's not because of the cold… sigh I wish you'd figure it out soon Sena…'

"Neechan, why do you want to see Julie-neechan so much?" Hana asked as Sena was wiping her cheek with a handkerchief (Hana was kind of afraid of Julie cause Julie would dress her up to match Sena, she like that but, she didn't really like dark clothing…)

"Remember Hana-chan~ when you saw Akaba's guitar, you said it was cool!"

"Uh, yeah…" Hana stated not liking where this was going… Sena knew where this was heading as well when he said

"Sara-neechan promise me you won't knock out Akaba-san and take his guitar"

"Aw~ spoil my fun! Okay, okay I pr-" she ran off ahead of them

"Sara-neechan!" the two chibi-s called after her… Sena couldn't chase after her because… Hana even though she was almost as fast as him was a klutz …

Right on cue she fell over tripping over her own foot…

"Are you ok-" when Sena turned back he bumped right into someone (okay he's a klutz too)

"Hey Chibi watch where you're walking" a tall wild blonde haired man grinned in a blue tank top and camouflage shorts looking down on Sena.

His companion whom Sena bumped into butted in "Stop it Mizumachi, I was also at fault" Sena turned to see the tall black haired man with the most intense blue eyes he'd ever seen…

"Yeah sorry Chibi~" Mizumachi teased coming face to face with an uncomfortable Sena…

"S-stop bullying S-Sena-chi!" Hana pushed Mizumachi's face away with her small hands, she was sobbing uncontrollable though…

"It's okay Hana-chan, I'm fine; I was at fault too" Sena stated holding his little cousin to stop her from crying, he turned his head to look at the two and said "I'm sorry" and bowed his head.

'What a polite boy… unlike-' but the tall dark haired man's thoughts were cut off by as shout

"Oi! (This is very masculine) What are ya doin' to my little sister and couz huh?" Sara came stomping in even though she was pretty tall she still had to tilt her head up to glare at Mizumachi.

"I didn't do anything, the kid just started to cry" Mizumachi stepped forward leaning in

"Huh… Is that so?" Sara asked narrowing an eye.

"Yeah, that's so" Mizumachi imitated, they came face to face

"…" the two chibi-s and the tall man just watch in silence… 'It's like looking at a mirror'

"…" they stared,

"First one to blink loses" Sara issued a challenge

"You're on!" Mizumachi accepted, minutes passed by and neither one was budging until,

"HEADBUTT!" Sara head butted Mizumachi in the chin!

"Ow!" he blinked

"Hahahahahaha! I win!" Sara jumped and cheered (the trio sweat dropped…)

"That's cheating!" Mizumachi stomped his foot.

"I never said you couldn't head butt!" she laughed then went over to the two chibi-s and picked them up one in both arms

"See ya!" she said and ran off.

The two tall man were left to stand there, Mizumachi was steaming, his chin hurt like hell! And who was left to listen to him complain all day… _Kakei_…

At this point Rena came back to an empty house…

"DAMN IT!" she shouted as she ran out, she found Rin quickly because the girl looked really lost…

(FYI Rin gets lost all the time because she's slow at processing things, but she's not slow at running, in fact all Sena's cousin could run 4.4 or 4.3, Hana can run 4.2 when she runs for her life…)

"Neechan!" Rena called out running up to the girl.

"…Ah… Rena" she sounded surprised but her face didn't give it away. She explained what had happened to Rena… slowly…

"I knew it, she's going to pay! What if Sena gets worst?" Rena fretted she threw a knife and hit a mailbox twenty feet away right dead center…

"Don't… desecrate… other people's…property" Rin lectured as she ran in a flash, and pulled the knife out.

"Gomen…" she apologized as her sister handed her knife back "So where are we going to look?"

"Let's… try… Sena's school" Rin stated and Rena nodded as they took off at 4.5 speeds, cars watched as the twin like girls zoom past them (Ninja and an archer racing!)

That's when a person in a hooded sweater passed them by…

(FYI Rena is competitive…)

"I won't lose!" she shouted and ran after Shin, Shin accepted the challenge with pleasure…

"…Wait for me…" Rin ran after her and caught up in an instant, after thirty minutes of running Rena dropped out panting… Rin has more stamina.

"Neechan don't lose!" she shouted panting

"But…aren't…pant… we suppose…to look…for Sena?" she asked a little louder than her speaking voice

"…Sena?" Shin stopped he was covered in sweat too and panting.

"Huh… you… know Sena?" Rin asked trying to catch her breath, she could only keep one eye open, her cheeks were pink and she was covered in sweat as well.

"Un…" he nodded

"… I see…"

"…" the two are just standing there panting and waiting for the other to say something…

"… It's like looking in a mirror…" Rena stated as she caught up.

"…" the two turned to her and back at each other and blinked.

Meanwhile with Sena, Sara, and Hana they had finally gotten to Bando and after running all that way carrying two people Sara was still happy go lucky as she placed the two chibi-s down and ran at Julie who immediately dodged… Sara went crashing into the benches… the chibi-s and Spiders sweat dropped.

"Hidoi~" Sara stated peering over the bench with a pale over her head covering an eye…

"Sena, Hana!" Julie spotted the two and ran to them.

"I'm not loved…" Sara became depressed in the corner; the rest of the Bando Spiders laughed wearily feeling sorry for her…

"So what brings you here?" Julie asked smiling brightly ignoring Sara…

"Sara-neechan" they both said at the same time while glancing over at the sobbing Sara…

"Oh, Sara when did you get here?" Julie asked

"Hidoi!" Sara sobbed even more

"If you keep crying like that I'll have to kick you out" Julie said smiling

"…We're here for your expertise! Oh great Julie-sama!" Sara stated standing at attention like in the military.

"Hm, and what's that?" Julie asked flattered

"Your makeup and dressing skills, we need your help in that…" Sara because serious.

"…?" Sena and Hana looked confused; they both blink their big eyes and tilted their heads (the Bando guys are blushing…)

"I see…" Julie too became serious, "Let's go to my office…"

"You mean the football team office?" Kotarou asked walking up to them combing his hair

"Details…" Julie said pulling Sena and Hana away, Sena bowed his head smiling before getting dragged off Sara followed suit.

"Don't we have practice?" he called out

"Run around the track or something, I'm busy!"

"…Not smart…" he muttered but went on his way.

**At the office (Why does Julie have costumes there? She keeps them everywhere…)**

"Julie-neechan, w-when did you find out?"

"Long ago, I mean I'm the one who usually dresses you up" she said all knowingly as she fixed his hair to put the wig on.

"I-I see…"

"Sara-neechan are we gonna do it again?" Hana asked

"Yup!" Sara smiled

"But I haven't played guitar in a long time" Hana said worriedly

"Don't worry, you'll be playing violin, here" she handed Hana a white mask with 2 blue vertical lines, one on each side and took an identical one with a red markings out and handed to Sena, the only difference was it was broken in half so everyone can see his mouth.

"Julie-chan, help me pick out a vest okay!" Sara chimed happily as she put on a blonde short hair wig; she wore a purple button up shirt and black slacks, she puts on a white mask with green markings again the mask was broken, so people can see one eye and half her mouth.

"We are Phantom…" Sara said in English and in a masculine voice

"You know, when you're like you're pretty cool…" Julie snapped her finger

"Really~" she edged in close to Julie, who promptly said,

"No…" Sara fell over… Julie fixed the straight long brown wig onto Sena, and then went to help Hana into five inch platform shoes… (What about her arms… when she's playing guitar… doesn't anyone ever notice? No because they play with the lighting and they usually play at night, and they never stay long…)

"Do we really have to?" Sena asked as Sara helped him into a black dress and small white jacket, he hasn't put on the mask yet neither has Hana, because she can't see with it on… (She has stage fright so if she doesn't see them she's not afraid)

"Yes let's have fun, and make a few hundred bucks while we're at it, aren't you paying for the construction?" Sara asked

"…how do you know?" Sena asked shocked and blinking as Julie applied lip gloss for him.

"Oh baby, I know it all (English)" Sara grabbed and dipped Sena, he giggled, Hana blushed… and Julie smacked Sara over the head with a comb.

"Hurry up; aren't you going to be late for that contest you were planning on going to today?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Wait… Sara-neechan does that mean you flooded the school on purpose?" Sena asked wearily, Hana looked back and forth between Sena and Sara.

"Ah I've been found out" Sara smiled and shrugged.

"You did what?" Julie asked her hands shook

"Hey it's not my fault, the janitors should have checked, especially after the first time I flooded it…" Sara said looking away.

"Stupid!" Julie kicked Sara out of the room.

"Julie, my love, open up!" she pounded on the door (Sena and Hana sweat drop)

After all was said and done they went on their way.

**Meanwhile at Deimon…**

"Rin-neechan this way, not that way" Rena is dragging Rin toward the clubhouse under construction.

"Ah it's the fucking twins" Hiruma stated but he was armed and ready…

"We're not twins…" Rena glared at Hiruma, Rin just stared at the clouds.

"What are you doing here Rena-chan, Rin-chan…?" Mamori was still tired from lunch…

"We're looking for Sena, Hana and… Sara, have you seen them?" she asked looking around

"No, they haven't been here why?" Mamori stated the team came over to find out what's going on

"Sigh… Sara has kidnapped him along with Hana… who knows what she'll do to them…" Rena eyes twitched…

"blood… pressure…" Rin warned, Rena… so Rena took in a deep breath and "AHHHHHHH!" and the stone block right next to her cracked in half…

"All better" she smiled, but her hand was bloody….

'Ko-Kowai…' they all thought…

"Rena-chan! Your hand!" Mamori got to work

"Don't worry about it, I'm more worried about the kids…" but Mamori wouldn't hear about it she took off the fingerless gloves Rena always wore.

"Ah… That reminds me… there was… a singing contest… today… in town" Rin remembered

"…So that's why she flooded the school, Sara… you are so dead…" Rena steamed after Mamori wiped all the blood away… she noticed something

"Rena… what's this, is this a tattoo?" Mamori asked

"Huh, no it's a birthmark, Sena has them too" Rena stated, Mamori nodded and then wrapped up her hand.

"So that means ya have them all over your back?" Monta asked

"Yes, sigh… it's a stupid curse" she was still irritated and now her hand hurt…

"Curse?" they all asked

"It's… not a curse… it's… called… the blessing…" Rin explained taking out a book from out of nowhere…

"Depending on where they appear the person, they'll be able to access strength possible only to a human who exerts 100% all the time, also known as Angel Syndrome because they look like feathers" Mamori read.

"I have them on my back and on my ankles and my hands, Sena has them on his back, his ankles and his stomach" Rena explained.

'Whoa… no wonder Sena is fast…' the people who knew he was eyeshield thought 'he has them on his ankles'.

"But if they don't practice like every other person it'll go to waste and disappear before you know it…I wished they would go away…I still keep having nightmares"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah I got them when I turn thirteen; a bright light kept calling my name… it said 'you'll be happier here' and it said 'leave everything behind'"

"Did ya reply?"

"Of course, I told it "Hell no! I got a family to take care of!'" they were all impressed…

"Yeah then I started to get a fever but it only lasted one day… Sena's is… lasting a long time, it's like he's depressed or something" Rena scratched her head.

They all turned to Hiruma…

"Tch…" he looked away.

"Well we better get to Sena before he passes out again… if he doesn't rest he'll never get better, I know that baka wants to cheer him up, but still if he gets worse I'll gut her!" Rena took out a foot long dagger with serrated edges…

"Where'd you get that?" Kuroki asked amazed

"I have a collection" she smiled "Wanna hold it?"

"No thanks…"

'Like someone else we know…' they all thought

"Anyways I think I know what she's trying to pull, sigh and that means she went to bug Julie-neechan… I hope she smacked her good for me!" Rena stated as she ran off in a flurry then came back and asked

"Eto… where is the singing contest held?" she blushed so they all decided to go with her because Rin had lousy direction skills.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Once you're a depressant it's hard not to be… sigh… *sniff sniff* smells like something's burning... oh dear**


	49. Meetings, acquaintances, & reunion pt 2

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Not much to say except happy reading, oh and if you have a problem remember to tell me, oh and ... that's a lot of oh and ands... Next chapter don't hate me okay!**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Meetings, acquaintances, and reunion part 2**

"Mamori-neechan" Rena called out.

"Hai?" she asked as they were all walking over to where the competition was held.

"I think Rin-neechan met her doppelganger today, his name was Seijuro Shin"

"Oh, Shin-san… now that I think about it, I think you're right" Mamori said surprised

"Hm, hm if it's him I approve" Rena said nodding.

"Approve?" Mamori asked confused.

"For Sena's husband" Rena stated smiling.

"What?" the team asked.

"Why, if he's like Rin-neechan then he's a good man, very reliable, and he won't hurt Sena… emotionally" She finished.

"…"

"We're here…" Hiruma hissed, they spotted the large crowd.

**In the crowd…**

"Where are you going, we have to train for the fall" A man whom Agon calls Unko-chan stated to Agon.

"Be quiet Unko-chan, no one can beat me so all I have to do is show up for games" that's when he spotted a wavy blonde with nice legs in a miniskirt, he grinned and took off his glasses…

He walks over to her and pretends to bump into her

"Ow, hey! Oh… hey" she sees he's pretty hot and starts to flirt.

"Hey…" then he thought of something "Wait you're not a guy right?" he asked…

"What did you say?" the girl shouted clearly pissed and was about to slap Agon when he immediately caught her hand without much effort

"Did you just try to slap me?" he asked putting his tinted glasses back on

"Sena-chi there's trouble over there; let's turn the other way…"

"Nonsense Hana-chan, come on Sena, I'll protect both of you" Sara dragged the two over that's when Sena noticed who it was

"Agon-san…"

"How dare you call me a boy!" the girl shouted angry, Agon was about to push her away when Sena came into intervene,

"Um excuse me, but that's not his fault, he keeps meeting-"

"Oh my god, you're Phantom Scarlet!" she shouted and the whole crowd turn saying "what?"

Sena had forgotten that he was already wearing the mask, so he hightailed it out of there pulling Hana, with Sara clearing the way to the building.

Rena spotted the three and ran after them, as she was running she bumped into someone (it runs in the family, but that place was crowded…)

"Wait you three!" Rena called but was blocked by Agon…

"Hey shouldn't you apologize?" he grabbed her arm

"I'm sorry so please let go" she stated keeping her eyes on the three disappearing figures, again Agon doesn't like to be ignored… but this time

"Agon let her go, don't you see she's in a hurry" his older brother stated, she turned and saw him… love at first sight…

"A-A-Ano…" she blushed…

"Oh~" Agon noticed and tried to flirt "How about we-"

"Excuse me what's your name, I'm Sasaki, Rena?" she bowed and asked Unsui looking directly into his eyes, her eyes sparkled. (Rena loves virtuous people… Unsui looks like monk…)

Unsui looked shock and pointed to himself, and she nodded "Kongo, Unsui" he bowed.

The Deimon team saw what had happened and Hiruma couldn't help but laugh his ass off, Agon expression was priceless!

Kurita sweat drop with the rest of the team as they watch their Captain fall to the ground laughing.

"Ah… Sena, Hana, that baka!" Rena remembered "Um I have to go Kongo-san, Sayonara" she bowed and left, pulling out a real katana and slashing her way through…

"Wow that's real!" "Watch out!" "OMG!"

"Rin-neechan, minatachi hayaku! (Everyone hurry!)" she called from the building and they went in, Rin bowed to Unsui and said before going in,

"Please… take good care… of my little sister"

"What just happened?" Agon and Unsui asked at the same time. The two brothers decided to go watch the show…

"She had it, and the one before… a FA and FB all in one spot…"

"Sigh… but didn't you say there was a MB there as well?"

"So… I'm a MA masculine alpha nothing tops this" Agon boasted, Unsui just shook his head.

"Sara!" Rena roared and people turned to stare…

"Oh, good timing" Sara said in her masculine voice

"P-Phantom Night" Mamori passed out and Monta caught her

"Who?" they asked

"Wait I've heard of the Phantoms, a hit band shrouded in mystery there are five members, Phantom Night the one who writes the songs, Phantom Luna who singer back up with Phantom Sole, they also play the bass and drums and then there's Phantom Mist who never speaks who plays guitar and violin, and finally Phantom Scarlet the pianist vocalist with the voice like an Angel…" Yukimitsu stated.

"Wait...five…and there's Rin, Rena, Sara, Hana, and … Sena…" Monta counted out…

"Ah!" they all realized

"So that's where Sena gets all that money to feed us from" Kuroki stated, and the rest thought about it.

"he also gets them from cooking competitions it just so happened on that we went with him to America and an agent heard us at our friend Lisa's recording studio… and now here we are, but we only do it as a part time gig, I mean we are high school students" Sara explained taking off her mask, she had a serious face on.

"So will you let us?" Sara asked Rena handing her two masks and clothes.

"Sigh… fine, let's go…" she took it and pulled Rin to go change.

The Deimon Devil Bats went to sit in the crowd, the announcer came out

"We have a treat for you Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Phantom!"

"KYAA! Mist!" the girls screamed some even screamed for Night though he wasn't going to be on…, "Scarlet!" "Luna!" "Sole!" the guys whooped and cheered.

"Wow, they're popular…" Monta stated looking at Kurita and Komusubi.

"Yeah, even we've heard of them" Kuroki stated pointing to Juumonji and Toganou, Juumonji still couldn't believe that Sena was Scarlet, he's heard some of 'her' songs… that made him blush…

"Huh, what happened?" Mamori asked waking up.

"There almost on" Yukimitsu stated smiling

"Oh! Go Scarlet!" she cheered along with the crowd.

That's when the curtains opened it was dark, the stage light came on to a piano with a figure sitting down in front of it. The piano started slowly in the high notes and then Scarlet started to sing… (Song I made up I think… called finding you…hm don't laugh because I suck)

"Starting out, you're always alone

Looking forward, to nothing at all

Look inside yourself you start to wonder

What is this thing that seems to be missing…" the rest of instruments start to play and the rest of the song went on… and finally ends with,

"Please won't you tell me what I did wrong?

Cause you're not here… with me now…"

Sena's voice was very feminine and he hit the high notes well, but it was soft at the end and the audience saw the tears…

"Sobs" Mamori cries "Scarlet never sings such sad songs… I wonder if someone broke her heart." Yukimitsu handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"…" The Deimon team was silent…

"Encore, Encore, Encore!"

"Sorry we gotta go!" Phantom Night stated, but here listen to one of our remixes! Sara played disc and ran the hell out of there.

**Outside**

"Well that was fun right Sena-chi~" Sara cooed they were all in regular clothing again

"Hahaha Hai~" Sena smiled

"Oi Sena!" Monta called out

"Mina?" Sena looked surprised, Monta came over and flung his arm around his friend

"What was up with that song?" he whispered

"… I don't know what you talking about Scarlet only sings the song her producer Night rights, she has nothing to do with the articles written" Sena stated as if he were reading a contract…

"I see, Night" they all turned to Sara

"What?" Sara asked eating an ice cream cone…

"Where'd you get that?" Rena asked

"Over there" they all turned to see an ice cream cart… so they all got ice cream except Rena, Rin, and Hiruma…

The Next day…

"I told you you'd get worse" Rena lectured, now everyone was sick because they ate bad ice cream…

"Ugh…" they moaned.

"Sena" Rin called

"H-Hai…?" he whimpered.

"Whoever you fall in love with… your family will support you… 100%" She smiled.

"I see… thank-you Rin-neechan" Sena smiled, and then got up to run to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Rin went to get more towels and Rena went to check on Sena.

"What's this… MA, MB, FA, FB?" Mamori asked reading the book Rin had

"MA, male alpha very dominant brutish usually has a lot of strength and doesn't care for anything and thinks everyone's beneath him… MB male beta, not as dominant likes to comfort others but is still pushy… FA female alpha, controlling doesn't like to lose and is brutish but is a protector, FB female beta very feminine likes to take care of others and is soft spoken basically easy to push around… in reality gender doesn't matter" Sara stated suddenly not so sick

"What do you mean; male is boy and female is girl right?"

"I'm a MB…" she smiled "But mine are gone, because I made them go away…"

"Huh?"

"It's true, the mark is different for M's and F's. Oh and let me tell you something, if your markings go away and you still have your strength then that's different from when your markings go away because you don't train…they disappear when you've… lost your virginity" Sara grinned.

(Since both of their nieces had these markings Sena's parents didn't worry too much about it on Sena… they are not bad parents! Oh and Rena doesn't know Sara had them and she doesn't know about the virgin thing…)

**TBC…**

* * *

**Okay so let's get this straight, I forgot what I wanted to say… nope not coming back… hm, oh well, happy reading, oh I remember now! (Hahaha took me 5 minutes) Okay things are going to get DRAMATIC! But no worries the humor is still priority to me!**


	50. Good bye?

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**This chapter is longish! Please read he end note because it's important...**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Good bye?**

The week went by; Rin went off to train with Shin n the morning and afternoon making her his second rival. Sara went off somewhere every day, Rena and Hana came to the school every day to watch over Sena and help with the construction work.

"What the fuck, you're getting outdone by a bunch of little girls?" Hiruma laughed and made the team work harder… but it was true even Hana was able to carry heavy loads…

"Hahaha Juu-Juu is so strong" she stated pumping her arm as she's carrying the same load as him… that made him carry twice the load the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye Bye, we'll never ever, ever see each other again!" Sara shouted running off into the train…

They waved and sweat dropped

"Good bye… take care" Rin bowed then walked over to the train, they all bowed.

"Thanks for seeing us off, take care of Sena okay!" Rena told them and left, they nodded.

"Bye Bye mina, oh!" Hana looked around in her small coin purse and pulled out something "Hai, a good luck charm, bye Juu-Juu" she handed Juumonji a small bag with the kanji for Chikara (strength) on it "And one more charm" she said blushing as she told him to bend over

"Hm?" he bended and 'Chu' she kissed his cheek, he flushed.

"Oh~" the team teased

"Sara-neechan said you wanted that so-so" she blushed so hard she was about to cry she clutched onto the bottom of her blouse…

"Thanks" he kissed her forehead making her stop crying, the team blushed and turned away…

'Ahem…'

"Un" she nodded wiping the tears away and she boarded the train and waved, they waved.

And that was that…

The next week they kept working on construction and getting stronger with training such as THE BLOCK OF HELL, and PASS OF HELL.

Everything seemed normal. Sena woke up and was refreshed and made bento boxes, though without his cousins around helping it got a little lonely… but everything was normal. As the finishing touches were made on the changing room, something happened…

"A-re?" Sena stated he was changing when he noticed the marks on his ankles were gone… but he thought nothing of it

And after practice Monta saw that the markings on Sena's back disappeared too.

"Oi Sena, your feathers, they're gone" he pointed.

"Hm, Oh sometimes some disappear don't worry about it" they got changed and went over to the clubhouse.

"Really, but all of them are gone…" Monta stated when he remembered how many were on Sena's back at least forty.

"All… that's never happened before… oh well, I'm still fast and I can still do everything normally" Sena smiled when Mamori heard and dropped her broom…

"SENA! WHO TOOK IT?"

"T-took what Mamori-neechan?" Sena was scared, he's never seen Mamori freak like this…

"Your virginity!" her eyes were about to fall out of its sockets.

"What? Mamori-neechan, what are you talking about, please calm down" Sena stated flush.

"What's going on?" Kurita asked worried

"Huh? What's up?" The trio came over

"Was it you? Or you? It was you wasn't it?" she pointed her broom at people; she even stared at Monta, who shook his head rapidly.

"Mamori-neechan calm down, no one took it!"

"Took what fucking chibi?" Hiruma asked walking over to find out what all the noise was about.

"It was you; I know it was you, DIE!" Mamori smacked Hiruma with the broom… repeatedly

"Mamori-neechan!" Sena called but she wouldn't stop… everyone tried to pull her off, but she actually push them back… even Kurita… (Wow!)

"ANEZAKI MAMORI MOU YAMTE!" Sena shouted snatching the broom from her and breaking it in half then into quarters.

"No one took my virginity! I'm still a virgin okay!" Sena turned super red blushing and angry.

"…" they all went quiet Hiruma was bruised but he wasn't bleeding, except for the broken lip.

"Hiruma-senpai, gomen… Mamori-neechan, why would you even think that?" he asked while tending to his wounds.

"B-because Sara-"

"You believe that crazy bitch?" Hiruma shouted pissed but he still sat on the ground as Sena put a bandage on his cheek.

"Well she-" that's when Mamori's phone rang, she was so nervous she accidentally pushed the speaker button.

"Moshi, Moshi Mamori-chan! This is Sara desu! Eto about the thing I said about the virginity, don't worry _it's true_! But~ sometimes the marks just disappear for a day, it's like a bird, sometimes they lose a few feathers, sometimes they lose all and grow new ones, don't worry if it, unless it last longer than a day then you have to worry okay! Bye-Bye, beep…beep… beep"

"…" the whole team was quiet…

"So… if your marks don't come back tomorrow… you really did lose your virginity?" Kuroki asked.

"I guess… but I didn't, so" Sena was blushing, 'Why me, it's like a sign pointing saying this guy still hasn't been with a girl…' Sena became depressed when he heard a murmured, no one else heard it…

"Troublesome markings…"

Hiruma meant it'll be troublesome if someone checks Sena constantly just to make sure he's still a virgin… but Sena took it another way, and being depressed as he is, already thinking Hiruma really wants him off the team…

"I'm sorry Hiruma-senpai" Sena bowed deeply, he lifted his head, his big honey brown eyes were earnestly sorry "For everything, and for troubling you"

"No Sena it's my fault I-"

"No Mamori-neechan, I'm the only one to blame, if I were so… defective…sigh… good bye mina" he bowed to them, and turned to Hiruma and bowed not looking at his eyes and then ran off.

"What just happened?" Monta asked breaking the silence.

"Sena-kun… just … quit" Kurita visibly started to tear; soon big droplets of tears became streams pouring down his cheek "Jishou?" Komusubi was alarmed his master was crying.

"He didn't say he quit… he just said good bye…" Monta stated trying to smile… but he knew what Sena meant.

Mamori cried because she felt it was her fault… Yukimitsu comforted her. The rest of the team didn't want to do…

The next day Sena didn't come to school, the trio went over to his house. No one was home… the same thing happened again, he didn't come to school, and the next day, until the day of the completion of the changing room, he didn't come to school

"I wonder where Sena is…" Monta said worried

"Who?" Mamori asked smiling…

"That's not funny Mamori-san…" Monta stated, Mamori wouldn't be joking about this, especially about that.

"What's funny?" Mamori asked confused that's when Yukimitsu came in.

"Yukimitsu-senpai, Mamori-san is acting funny, I think she has a cold, she says she doesn't know who Sena is" Monta stated

"Really… but Monta who is Sena?" he asked.

"What?" Monta asked shocked, then he ran out of the clubroom to ask people who knew Sena… and none of them knew him…

That's when he spotted the Huh-Huh brothers "Oi, do you remember Sena?"

"Huh?" "Huhh?" "Huuhh?" they asked

"No! Not even you guys remember!" he shouted into the sky and was smacked by Kuroki

"Stop shouting Monkey! Of course we remember Sena, why would we forget it's only been four days… We're not stupid" Toganou nodded and Juumonji said

"Yeah just cause he hasn't been showing up at school, or is never home it's not like he never existed"

"Then why do other people say they never heard of him before?" Monta asked.

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huu-"

"Now's not the time to being doing the triple huh, we gotta get to the bottom of this" Kuroki was ticked because he didn't get to finish huh but he went along.

They went over to Mamori and she told them "What even you guys, is this a new joke called who's Sena?" she laughed.

"…" they were shocked, so they went over to Kurita and even he didn't know… then they went to the devil captain

"Who's this fucking Sena…? I got data on everyone in this town" Hiruma grinned pleased with his black mail collection.

"Oh my god not even Hiruma-senpai… it's only us four?" Monta freaked.

"His parents have to remember him right?" Kuroki suggested, so they decided to stake out Sena's house

Meanwhile Gen was building a new dog house for Cerberus when he spots a pile of soft white feathers in the old one, he tried to touch them but Cerberus growled.

"Okay…" He stated, when Hiruma walked over and asked

"Fucking old man, what are you doing?"

"Your dog seems to be hording feathers…maybe he ate a dove" (No they were all from when Sena was with Hiruma)

"There aren't any fucking doves around here" Hiruma said as if Musashi was crazy, Musashi just shrugged.

"Oi, what are those?" Hiruma pointed to the pile as he asked Cerberus, Cerberus growled and picked one up in his mouth and tossed it at Hiruma, he grabbed it and it instantly disappeared, but he suddenly remembered

'Whoa magic feathers' Musashi thought then turned to see Hiruma holding his forehead like he had a headache

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Why… How in the world could I forget that fucking chibi?" He asked wondering…

"Fucking Chibi?" Musashi asked with a questionable face, Hiruma turned to look at Gen,

"Wait… you don't remember him?"

"Who?" Musashi asked lighting a cigarette but stopped, something was telling him he shouldn't smoke, but he never cared before… (Hahaha Sena told him with that note…)

"Sena" Hiruma said

"Who…?" Musashi asked lighting the cigarette.

Hiruma got it, the moment… that feather… he looked at his hand and the palm of his hand there was the mark, a feather mark.

"Cerberus give me those" and the demon dog complied, Hiruma took one and slapped it into Gen's arm… and in that instant Gen took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground and put it out.

"Okay what's going on, why did I forget Sena?" he asked Hiruma who smirked.

Monta and the rest of the guys came back completely disappointed, Sena's parents didn't know him… they said they never had a child before and that they were going to call the cops if they didn't leave…

"Oi fucking monkey!" Hiruma called out.

"What Hiruma-senpai…" Monta asked depressed.

"Let me check your body"

"W-what?" Monta freaked and fell back; the three scooted away from Hiruma… (They think, well since Sena is gone he's looking for a new…hm)

"I need to see if you have this mark on you, if so then my theory is true then" Hiruma showed him the mark on his palm

"That's the same mark as Sena's!"

"Yeah, now show me"

"You remember-"

"Shut the fuck up and strip!"

"STRIPPING MAX!" it was on Monta's back where Sena had patted him saying good job after his debut game.

The trio had it on their back shoulder and foot… (Kuroki stepped on a feather barefooted…)

"Go get the fucking manager, we have to save these" he showed them a bag of white feathers.

"W-What's going on?" she asked as Monta had dragged her from her house.

"Oi fucking manager do you have the phone number of that Sara bitch?"

"Of course I have Sara-chan's number"

"Oh~ Why is that?" he asked smirking

"Because she's … why do I have her phone number…?" she wondered.

"Hurry up and call her!"

"Okay, but can't you ask nicely?" she took out her phone and called Sara.

"Hello~"

"Sara-chan it's me Mamori"

"Mam-"

"Cut the crap, here's what we want to know, do you remember Sena?" Hiruma asked snatching the phone out of Mamori's hand

"Not this game ag-" Mamori went quiet when Hiruma slapped a feather into arm.

"…Sena… how could I forget Sena…" she started to cry again

(This fun, they're all like 'Who's Sena Hahaha' then feathered then they're going 'SENA! sobs')

"Of course I remember Sena, he's my precious-"

"Cut the crap, he's gone… where did he go and why did people forget him, what does these white feathers got to do with remembering him?" Hiruma asked

"… Sigh… he's gone because the thing that tied him down is gone, like Rena she said I have my family, if we were all to die, she'd be gone, Sena said I want to stay with my friends or so I heard from his sleep mumbling… now he doesn't have that, I guess… he's gone… the feathers are his happiness, every time he's happy he drops some, now all you have to do is… pray, get as many people as you can to pray… that's all I can help you with, sorry…I'll tell Rin, Rena, and Hana to pray too so that's all I can do to help" she finished and she hung up.

"Well you heard her…pray" he told the team (Wow Demons praying Hahaha I am evil!)

They started to search the whole town, to find feathers and to ask if anyone remembers him,

Takekura-san remembered and smacked Gen for forgetting… That day …He refused to stay in the hospital and Sena said "If you don't get better everyone will worry, so just work on getting better that's your job, ne" he smiled brightly, the man smiled back and laid in his bed, the boy left and a white feather along with a bento box was there when Takekura-san woke up…

Torakichi remembered, he finally woke up after the accident… he had thought he was going to die …the first person he saw wasn't his parents… it was a boy who was crying and smiling, "Yokkata (Thank goodness)" he thought he saw wings so he thought he had really died, but when he really woke up the second time he was alive.

Even Kakei whom barely met Sena had a feather… when Sena bumped into him, (he was with Hana so he shed feathers)

And so on… everyone worked to get others to remember they had to use the feathers, finally they had about 100 people…

"I hope that's enough…" Mamori then prayed while trying not to cry "Please Sena come back to us… we need you… we miss you"

"Hey Sena, didn't ya promise to become a running hero aren't ya my rival, be a man, come back and finish that promise" Monta prayed.

"Sena-kun, the Christmas Bowl, if you're not here, we're not a team… I want to go with everyone together (to issho ni!)' Kurita prayed with streams of tears.

The trio prayed "Sena-chan" "Sena" "Sena… please come back, you're the one who helped us… we're somebody now… and you did that… come back"

"Sena-kun, you cheered me on when everyone told me… I was useless, you believed in me, now I'll believe that you'll come back" Yukimitsu prayed.

"Sena…hm…return" Komusubi prayed.

"Sena… didn't you tell me you're gonna get strong, that I'll have to come back because I love football, that you'd wait? Well I'll come back if you do" Gen prayed.

"Sena" "Sena-chan" "Sena-chi!" "Sena!" "Please come back…" "We miss you" "Please don't leave us" "I want to see your smile" "You always made us laugh, smile" "Please bring back your light" "Sena" "onegai…" "Don't leave us!" everyone prayed, Oujou, Seibu, Bando, Deimon, towns people, hospital attendants even people who worked the railways, but there was one person who didn't pray…

"…" Hiruma stood on the roof of a building looking at the city's night life, it was so bright…

"Oi, fucking chibi!" Hiruma called out… "Was this what you wanted? To leave?" he shouted … he sat down with one knee pointing to the sky. "…This is directed to the guy who took the fucking chibi… you better give him back… because…he's mine…" Hiruma stared at the sky.

"…" he shook his head "Sena is mine you hear?" he shouted into the sky. That's when a flash of light sparked like a star exploded in the distance…

"… Was that… no I'm just crazy, talking to the sky…" Hiruma laughed at himself; here he was wholeheartedly admitting his feelings to the night sky just because some girl said that'll bring back his…

*Sigh* he got up and went home.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Okay I wanted to ask, should I bring Sena back or not… I could end it here…**


	51. The Dolls?

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Don't make fun of dolls, especially the living ones! Muwahahaha! Oh and there is an OMAKE after this, it follows the story line it's just a side story full of humor!**

**Chapter 48: The Dolls?**

When Hiruma woke up he had his arm slung over his eyes, he looked at his hand… the mark was gone! He sat up 'was it a dream…no' he got up and got dressed quickly and headed for school.

At school everyone was in a panic, their marks were gone as well.

"What does this mean; does it mean Sena is back?" Mamori asked

"He's not at home…" Monta informed, Monta had checked Sena's house, and it was empty either he had missed or …

"We'll wait, he'll come" Kurita was sure as he sat down shaking

"Shishou Un" Komusubi sat as well, they all waited and waited… the bell rang but they didn't move. They waited, the bell rang for lunch and they kept waiting… the bell rang for students to go home… and they waited, now tears started to slip pass their defenses….

"He's, He's…" Kurita cried

"Shut up, he's coming!" Hiruma shouted standing abruptly causing the chair he was sitting in to topple…

"…" they kept quiet,

"Yawn… Why is it so loud…?" someone asked.

"Who said that?" they all look around

"Down here…" they all looked down and there was demon devil bat doll… talking.

"What in the-" Hiruma grabbed it

"Hey easy, Sena didn't finish sewing up my seams!" he informed them

"S-Sena-kun made you?"

"Uh yeah, he made one of everyone… they're in that box, though they're not much company they can't even talk without someone helping them, though they can move… they can't even get out of the fucking box!"

"…"

They walked over and saw little dolls of themselves which had no mouth just button eyes; Mamori's had a broom and was cleaning the box. Monta's was jumping up and down catching a small ball, the trio's dolls were laid back Toganou reading a mini manga, Kurita and Komusubi's dolls were tackling the box trying to topple it… to no avail. Yukimitsu's doll had a small book it looked up at the giants and then went back to reading. Then there was that… the biggest doll in the middle, Hiruma's… it had eyes sewn on, a sewn open smiling mouth with white sewn in fangs but it didn't move at all though, but there was one doll stuck (crushed underneath it) all was seen was the little feet squirming. Mamori pulled it out; he stood up and dusted itself off, then turned to the real Mamori and bowed, its small red bat like wings fluttered.

"Even his doll is polite…" Kuroki stated, and then the doll spotted the real Hiruma who was staring at its every movement…

It tilted its head "cute!" Mamori squealed and it was … she wanted to pick it up, it raised its arms for her to pick it up, she then cupped her hand and it kneeled, sitting very politely.

"How do we make them talk?" she asked the Devil Bat,

"Pull the string smart one" it flew up near her.

"…" she didn't know what to say to the Sena doll, but it understood and turned around for her, she pulled the string,

"Wai~ I can talk! Hehehe" it sounded and giggled just like Sena as he waved its arms up and down.

"S-Sena?" Mamori asked nearly crying

"Hai~ Mamori-neechan don't cry… I-"

"What happened?" she asked frantic

"You have to pull the string again… it's a short string…" so she did just that, the rest of the team waited for it to talk again

"Phew that's going to be tiring, sigh; I wanted to tell you don't worry about the big me because-"

"B-because?" Monta asked pulling the string hard

"Ow! Monta hidoi~" he rubbed its small back…

"S-sorry…" Monta apologized raising his hands and backing away.

"It's okay I-" Mamori pulled it this time

"I'm connected to the real Sena… we are connected to all of you, if something bad happens to one of you it happens to us" small Sena said quickly

"I see, its reverse voodoo right" Yukimitsu asked the doll nodded.

"So if I pull your hair Sena won't feel it?" Juumonji asked the doll held and shook its head as it backed away slowly from Juumonji.

"S-sorry…" he kinda felt like teasing it cause it was adorable…

"So when is he coming back?" Hiruma finally talked as he pulled the string.

"I don't know… he said you're angry at him, you yelled at the sky…"

"…" they all turned to Hiruma who looked away.

Mamori pulled the string "Will he come back?" she asked

"Maybe… I'm not sure either…" little Sena said laying down "Big Sena is tired…Good night" it laid still.

"Wait, don't sleep yet" Mamori tried waking it but it wouldn't

"You can't wake him up; if the real one is asleep then the doll will too"

"Then we'll just have to wait for him to wake up, I'll take him home" Mamori suggested

"What…" Hiruma wanted to protest

"…I'm not letting you take him…" she held the doll closely to her chest.

"What about the rest of them?" The devil bat asked,

"I'll take them all, it's better for a girl to have dolls than a guy right" she asked them all smiling and they nodded. She placed the small Sena back into the box, it got up and walked over to the Hiruma doll and plopped back down.

"W-why did he…?" Mamori asked

"That's just a doll, it's not a voodoo doll, more like a pillow; the voodoo dolls can feel discomfort and pain, but they won't die…" the devil bat flew into the box

"You're coming with me too?" She asked

"Well it's you or the devil… I choose you" it stated she laughed, and then Hiruma shot her a glare.

"Ah before I go, the kid left ya a little sumthin' sumthin' as an apology check the locker, though it ain't finish, if ya want ya can take it" The devil bat turned to Hiruma and stated, Mamori looked confused but Hiruma just walked over to locker.

**That night…**

"Fucking Chibi, why in hell do you think I'm angry…?" Hiruma asked lying in bed propped up against the headboard staring down at his lap, "Just come back… you belong to me…" he nodded off listening to one of Scarlet's song called _Just the Two of us _with an white scarf with the _unfinished_ kanji for Hiruma stitched in gold on his lap. (Yes he bought the CD Hahaha oh and there's a note there…)

**Note says:** 'You're always wearing black, so I thought you might be cold, it's my first time making it, and so I'm sorry if it's no good'

**The next morning** (present are Kurita, Juumonji, Kuroki, Mamori, Monta, and Hiruma, the others are off doing something for Hiruma)

"Mina something's wrong Sena isn't getting up at all!" Mamori cried running in, the other dolls were all jumping

"Did you ask the devil bat doll?" Yukimitsu asked worriedly.

"He said he doesn't know he can't talk to them telepathically, like they can"

"So that means they can understand each other…" Hiruma stated as he grabbed Monta's doll, the real Monta felt sorry for the doll… he pulled the string hard

"Yowch, ah, Sena, Sena's here!" that's when the door opened, _CLACK_

"Hiruma-senpai…" they all turned to the door and there standing in the light was Sena…

"…" there was silence…until

"What are you doing to Monta's doll?" Sena asked confused and blinking.

"Fucking Chibi!" Hiruma shouted tossing the doll (ah poor Monta…)

"Hai~ hm my doll, is it still asleep, that one is a lazy one" Sena smiled shaking his head, that's when the Sena doll sat up and rubbed its eye…

"Sena!" they all tackled him, but he got out of the way (reflexes) they all fell to the ground in a pile.

"Ah gomen but… you surprised me" he laughed as he hugged the fallen ones.

"Sena you got taller!" Monta stood up straight and measured, they were now the same height.

"Yes I grew two inches in my sleep" Sena smiled brightly jumping up.

"You're still a chibi though" Juumonji joked

"Hidoi~" Sena pouted his cheeks turning pink

"HAHAHA same old Sena!"

"Where did you go?" Mamori asked inspecting his arms and head.

"I don't know… but it was very bright… they said something about seeing me in six months… sigh… I don't want to go back… I have…" Sena blushed and smiled then changed the subject before anyone could ask anything…

"Well then let's get to training! Mamori-neechan can you help me get the equipment? Where are the others?" Sena asked and she hopped to it running out.

"Fucking Chibi come here" Hiruma called him over.

"Hai?" Sena asked as he walked over.

"You're mine…" he bluntly wrapping his arms Sena's waist pulling him in and nuzzling Sena's neck…

"Hai~ I heard you the first time, I'll always be the team's running back, shinpai shinai senpai" he smiled brightly patting Hiruma's head who stared at the smiling chibi in disbelief…

'So **dense**…' they all thought, heck even Juumonji felt sorry for Hiruma…

That's when the others returned with Mamori and saw the small boy and tried to tackle him, but again reflexes…

"Where have you been, are you okay?" Yukimitsu asked

"I'm not really sure, but one thing is for sure… my back hurts…" they lifted his shirt up and what they said next was

"Oh my God!"

It was a design of wings spread across Sena's back and all the feathers were aligned like on angel's wings… and there were hundreds of small white feathers etched into his skin….

That's when the small Sena doll flew over and landed on Sena's head…

"Sena… don't tell me… you can fly?" Monta asked wide eyed.

"I don't know… I haven't tried" Sena joked and they all took it seriously,

"You better not fly away from us!"

"Don't leave!"

"I'm just joking you know… I can't fly" Sena laughed.

"Then why… your doll"

"That's because I sewed wings on it, to make it fly, for fun, see these wings are red like the Devil Bats, speaking of which where it is, I need to finish sewing up the seams?" Sena looked around and they spotted him on the table reading the monthly football magazine

"What do you have there?" Sena asked and looked

"There's a monthly American football cup, ya get to play against a team from an American high school" it told them.

"America, I'd really like to go again" Sena reminisce the team stared him down, "O-of course with everyone" he smiled wearily, that gave a certain someone an idea… Mamori held him in her arms not letting go just in case it wanted to leave.

"Um….The game it's in about two weeks, it's right in the middle of the Kanto prefecture tournament" Sena stated still locked in Mamori's arms as he picks up the Devil Bat doll and the magazine.

"Is any team going to participate?" Mamori asked Kurita.

"As long as you're not in the prefecture games, its fine to join" he smiled

"Challenging an American team without being qualified, no one's-" Sena covered Monta's mouth with the magazine hand, and said,

"You don't know our captain do you?" Sena smiled and they all turned to Hiruma, he grinned baring his fangs.

"NO WAY!" they all shout.

"Wait… that means you were doing this while we were searching for Sena?" Mamori asked narrowing her eyes

"Iie (No)" Sena shook his head "I saw Hiruma-senpai enter the contests when Hana-tachi were here"

"Wow… even while training us to death he's still looking into things" Monta stated amazed with magazine in hand, Kurita just smiled, the team was finally back together…

"Sena, welcome back!" Kurita shouted crying and hugging Mamori and Sena, the rest joined in

"WELCOME BACK SENA!"

"Hahaha it's good to be back" he laughed, the dolls are all hugging the Sena doll.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Should I end it here? Well I want to write more but this story has been having viewing problems so I might start a sequel instead, give me your thought, should I start a sequel or keep writing here?**


	52. OMAKE: Communication Dolls!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it;

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

But I do own Lisa, Rin, Rena, Kaito, Sara, and Hana-chan~

**Thanks for reviewing twice HaruhiHime, and HikariAi**

**Thanks for Reviewing ObliviusMoon**

**Thanks for Reviewing Skepsis66**

**Here's a funny and cute and evil OMAKE deteticated to everyone who has ever reviewed!**

* * *

**OMAKE: Communication Dolls!**

"Sena, where are you taking the Juumonji-kun doll?" Mamori asked, the rest of the team looked at the small boy, Hiruma was pissed.

"I'm sending it to Hana-chan" he smiles brightly

"Huh" "HUUH?" Juumonji didn't huh he just blushed and looked surprised

"Yes, oh and here" he handed Juumonji a doll, it looked just like Sena's doll except it had on a pink dress and no wings, Sena pulled the string

"Juu-Juu, I miss you~!" it hugged his thumb, he blushed even more!

"I made that yesterday when I visited them" he smiled

'Oh…Wait a minute…' they all thought

"Yesterday?" they all shouted and Hiruma stood up stomping over to the Sena doll.

"Yesterday your fucking doll said it didn't know when the fuck you were coming back" Hiruma grabbed the doll, it struggled.

Sena took it out of his hand and pulled the string

"…Sara-neechan said it's best if they miss me a little more…gomen" the doll bowed as did the real Sena.

"That bitch!" Hiruma shouted shooting off rounds

Sena then took out a Sara doll… and pulled the really long string

"Hi mina~ did you miss me?" the doll leaned forward.

"Like hell!" Hiruma had to be held back by Kurita.

"Hahaha I guess ya found out huh Hiru-chan~"

"Wait… she can hear us?" Kuroki asked amazed

"Yup I'm a new doll, I'm a two way, but the big me won't feel a thing even if you burn me Hiru-chan and I won't feel a thing either, isn't it great, and my string is so long you have to listen to me talk all d-" the string finally went all the way back in…

"Burn it…" Hiruma commanded Sena…

"Why?" Sena asked backing away trying to keep Hiruma away from it,

"Fucking Chibi give it to me, I'll fill it with lead, then shred it, then burn it and flush it down the toilet!" Hiruma freaked and everyone tried to stop Hiruma from attacking Sena and the Sara doll.

In the background a blushing Juumonji is watching the Hana doll attempt to put in a normal size gumball in her nonexistent mouth "It won't go in Juu-Juu sobs…"

'Cute~' Juumonji went into LALA land…

In the end Hiruma did bad things to the Sara doll… and it was no more…

**TBC…**

* * *

**FYI all the voodoo dolls are three inches or a little bigger… so they fit in your pockets… check your pocket…**


	53. Hacking!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

_**Ah, Sena… you're a felon…**_

**Anyways thanks to HikariAi like usual, hehehe.**

**And thanks to ObliviusMoon, I'll try to make some, though I've only made clothes like boxers and scarves… yeah don't ask…**

**Thanks to MissStories for reviewing, yeah kinda… maybe…**

**Thanks to…. *giggles* fluffydono… for reviewing… I can't help but laugh when I say your penname … fluffydono … gomen (sorry)**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Hacking!**

By lunch time Sena was use to the stares, why? His team has been staring at him, watching his _every_ move since that morning, especially when he called Takami to let him know he was okay…

He didn't mind his classmates watching him because they weren't necessarily watching him, just what he was doing, which was finish sewing up the devil bat which fluttered its wings occasionally, and when it thanked him that cause the class to gasp.

"How in the world…?" "Is it a robot?" "Naw it has to be a voice recording" "Sena what is that?"

"A devil bat" his eyes soften and he smiled beautifully as he showed the class his achievement happily; the room was filled with a light aura

'UWA~' everyone went into LALA land…

They couldn't put their finger on it but it seemed Sena had changed, it was like instead of being just cute and sweet he looked more…how would you put it, mature and beautiful, but still cute.

"Oi Juu-Juu you wouldn't happen to be thinking on two timing Hana-chan are ya" Kuroki joked as he happily finished his bento, but when he saw Juumonji's reaction he knew he hit nerve

"Wh-what are you t-talking about" Juumonji flushed and stuttered

"Oi, oi… ya aren't seriously thinking of going for both, now are ya?" Kuroki lamented as he looked at Sena who was now happily explaining reverse voodoo to the class whom are all memorized by his aura.

"Ah well… you were in love with him first and he is … perfect, I really can't blame ya" Kuroki crossed his arms behind his back "But think about it, do you really want to make Hana-chan cry? She's really timid and she right out showed ya she likes ya" Kuroki glanced at his friend, Toganou stayed quiet but he silently agreed with Kuroki.

"…" Juumonji didn't know what to say, he stared at the Hana doll, it was drawing a picture of him on his note book, he glanced over at Sena who was now watching and giggling as the Devil Bat flew around and cursed up a storm, he'll need some time to think about it.

**After school, in the club room…** (Okay I'm not good with computers as is, so if any of the terminology is incorrect in the following chapter please let me know!)

"The email is supposed to have come today from Football Monthly and you want to check?" Sena unwrapped piece of gum, asked Mamori, who just told him that; she nodded blushing, "Then why didn't you check it Mamori-neechan?" he asked wondering and blinking as he popped it in his mouth, the Devil bat doll had made a perch on his shoulder.

"… I'm not so good with technology" she admitted,

"Oh" he stated and then told her "it's okay it was hard for me too at first" he sat down in the swivel chair and turned on the computer... focusing on the screen and the data flashing he bypassed the password system then clicked into the internet and checked the Deimon Devil Bats inbox which also required a password and bypassed that as well, Mamori watched amaze at how fast Sena's hand moved, after a few minutes he was in.

"Hai, I'm done logging on, it's this one isn't it?" Sena asked pointing to the screen,

"Yes that's the one" she nodded happily, she was about to read it when,

"Oi, what are you doing fucking chibi, fucking manager?" Hiruma asked walking into the room with the rest of the team.

"I was asking Sena to check for the email… I didn't know how to go on or log on…" she stated not really wanting to admit it to Hiruma since he told her to do it…

"What the fuck, I told you the new fucking password" he stated annoyed while kicking back in a chair.

"What new password?" she asked confused.

"Wait, if you didn't know the password then how in hell did the fucking chibi log on?" he narrowed his eyes at her then his sights turned to the back of the swivel chair.

"I hacked in" Sena swiveled in the chair stated nonchalantly then blew a bubble.

"Isn't that a felony?" Yukimitsu asked wide-eyed, _POP_ went Sena's bubble

"R-really?" Sena eyes grew wide as well "B-but Lisa-chan told me it was fine… she said governmental organization requested her and paid her to hack into certain mainframes and certain software systems" he looked around the room; they weren't clear on what was happening either…

"… She's an ethical hacker" Hiruma sighed then stated 'How in hell does he know all these fucking people' Hiruma smirked impressed.

"Meaning?" Yukimitsu, who out of everyone besides Sena, followed on the knowhow of the technological terms.

"She's a licensed hacker; though hacking is illegal, she has permission to do so…" Sena smiled because that meant his friend was doing something dangerous.

'Wow… Sena knows a lot of people' they all thought, Kurita and Komusubi still had no idea what was going on…

"Anyways I won't do it anymore since I'm not an ethical hacker… oh the email!" Sena remembered and swiveled back to look at the screen Monta and Kurita came over to read it as well, so Sena backed out from being crushed.

"Thank-you very much for applying, however, after a fair draw, we have decided on the Taiyou Sphinx team as the Japanese representatives" Kurita read out loud.

"Kekeke, I knew it…" Hiruma dialed his cell phone, "This is too much of coincidence that they happened to be chosen as the representatives"

"What do ya mean?" Monta asked

"Taiyou Sphinx, are well known for being a heavy-class team in Japan, they are known for their pyramid line, they have a really good chance against Americans with big builds" Sena stated closing his notebook.

They all stared at him and wondered when he found that out… before he was training the whole time and then he disappeared, so when?

"That's all I got from Julie-neechan that day Hana-tachi came over" he smiled tilting his head.

"Ah!" they all voiced

"Hana was worried about other lineman being too big, that Kazuki-kun would be alright, so she asked Julie-neechan about any large linemen" Sena grinned, the others hooted but Juumonji smiled wearily, he was still very much confused, he knew he _had_ loved Sena, but he _likes_ Hana… he snapped out of it when Sena shouted,

"What?"

"You heard me fucking Chibi, I need Eyeshield to hack into the Football Monthly magazine's system; I already booked him an interview, today" Hiruma grinned revealing his row of fangs…

"Impossible" Sena stated crossing his arms and sat firmly looking away,

"What?" Hiruma narrowed his eyes,

"You know why…a man never goes back on his word" he whispered leaning in, "_he's_ not an ethical hacker" Sena stated with a straight face as he stood up straight, Hiruma stood up challenging him. Sena stared straight into his eyes without faltering, he could see Hiruma tensing, so he smiled charmingly with closed eyes and said

"But that doesn't mean the dolls can't"

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuh?" went the trio and "Huh?" went everyone they turned to the little dolls whom grabbed their own faces as if shocked too (cute!)

"We were made for this" the devil bat flew off Sena's shoulder and landed on Monta's head.

"What do ya mean?" Kuroki asked,

"Sena made us so we could spy on other teams while he did his other duty" it folded its wings like a person folding their arms

"Oh!" most the team went except Komusubi, Yukimitsu, and Mamori,

"Let's go fucking chibi-s!" the Devil Bat commanded as he flew off but was halted by,

"Eto, mina why don't you go with Eyeshield 21, it's faster that way" Sena stopped them from running out the door. They nodded to each other and then looked up at Sena.

"Hey Sena I've been meaning to ask ya" Monta stated,

"Hm?" Sena look to his friend as he placed the dolls in a duffle bag.

"Why didn't ya make a voodoo doll of Hiruma-senpai, why just an ordinary doll?" everyone turned to Sena, they seem interested

"Oh but I did" Sena smiled…then "but I had to destroy it…" his expression became dark…

"…" Hiruma looked pissed and everyone kept quiet.

"You're not gonna ask why?" Sena asked curious why it got so quiet.

"W-why?" Monta dared to ask while glancing to make sure Hiruma wouldn't pull anything out…

"Because I made a mini model AK47 for it as well, and it works too, and you know what happened?" Sena was zipping up the duffle bag then he looked up waiting for someone to guess

"…" they kinda figured 'It probably destroyed the other dolls…' but no one dared to say it…

"It shot all the other dolls… except mine for some reason, obliterating them all…" Sena laughed wearily.

'Knew it…' most of them thought as they peered at the devilish captain holding in his laughter.

"I'm making it again, but… I'm not giving it any ammunition, just a pop gun, because it's not Yoichi without gun"

"What did you just say?" Kuroki asked, the others heard as well

"Huh, oh I said I'm making it again"

"No after that" Mamori asked

"I'm not giving-"

"After that!" Monta shouted

"just a-"

"Sena!" they all yelled

"Because it's not …" he stopped himself… they waited "it's not Hiruma-senpai without a gun" he said quickly then smiled brightly.

"…You didn't say that" they narrowed their eyes and closed in on him.

"Really didn't I, you must be hearing things…well I have to go bye!" he waved meaning 'no way' grabbed the duffle bag and ran out of there!

"Ah! He got away…" leaving a few confused, a few angry, and one grinning teammate.

While running Sena thought to himself 'Why did I call Hiruma-senpai Yoichi, last time I was teasing him, but I didn't this time, hm… strange' he shrugged and continued to run.

He found a place to change into his jersey and his helmet and went on his way to the Sports Magazine Corporation…

Inside a man with an afro greeted him, he was a reporter and a professional writer in Football, his was Kumabukuro; he asked if they could take Sena's picture, but Sena said

"Not if it's with my eyeshield off Kumabukuro-san" he bowed then smiled tilting his head,

'Wow he's polite…' the reporter thought so he told the cameraman it's a no-go.

"Um excuse me I need to use the restroom for moment" he asked, they gave him permission and he went on his way to the computer room…

"Okay mina, do your thing" he handed the devil bat a small bag, "come find me when you're done" he walked off back to the interview, meanwhile the dolls all scurried to a computer in the back away from the man in the front.

They started to attaching wires and plugs into varies slots and outlets, and the Sena doll started to screen through the data, while the others took out Sena's cell phone and the devil bat video record it sending it to Hiruma. (That's what the sharp part of its wing is for… Hahaha the Sena doll has to jump from key to key to type in the right codes)

That's when "YA-HA! I'VE TAKEN OVER ALL THE COMPUTERS HERE!" the man jumped and then turned around; all the computers were turned on.

"Were they on before…? Hm" he got up and looked around that's when he spots a bunch of dolls with a closed cell phone…

"What are these doing here… hm, I guess I'll take them to the loss and found" he scratched his head and did just that… a few minutes later the dolls were running back to Sena whom opened his duffle bag while Kumabukuro was busy talking to someone and they hopped in and he shut it and turned back around when Kumabukuro asked,

"What's wrong, Eyeshield-kun?"

"Hm, oh, nothing. Just checking to make sure I had my bag with me" he smiled and the rest of the day went smoothly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Wow they are very useful! And that means Sena can use them to scout and record while he's eyeshield! Oh next chapter is gonna make you go WHAT? WHO- WHO!**


	54. Resolution!

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Chapter 50: Resolution!**

* * *

**The next day…**

"Mamori-neechan I have to go out today, so is it okay if you watch the team by yourself, I made some honeyed lemon like you taught, it's in the box on the table, is that okay?" Sena set down the towels and drinks. Hiruma and Kurita were out having a heated discussion at the Sports Magazine Corporation. (More like him tricking Kasamatsu, the second largest in Taiyo Sphinx, into a qualifying game.)

"Of course you can, is it scouting, or… do you have a date with someone?" she smiled hopingly

"A date? No more like a debriefing, but don't tell Hiruma-senpai or he'll-"

"He'll what" she placed her hands on her hips "You're the Shumu, not a player so it's fine, so this debriefing, it's with Musashi?" Mamori asked smiling once again.

"Yes, but also with Haruto-kun about Shinryuji… to be careful…" Sena started to shiver again, and he couldn't stop shaking… ever since he's been back from the light he can feel things even more than before, like the premonitions… but the thing that bothers him the most now is his ability to feel … blood lust.

"Sena are you okay?" she grabbed a hold of the small boy and hugged him to quell his shaking,

"Ah, yes I think so… I just wish I didn't have this… if that then I probably wouldn't be so afraid, ignorance is bliss" he tried to smile but look as if he was going to cry.

"Why don't we call up Hana and the others to come watch the game?" she tried to cheer him up knowing his family perked him up the last time they were here.

"That's a great idea, oh, but Sara-neechan is grounded… so it'll only be Rin-neechan, Rena-neechan, and Hana-chan, can you call them, I left my phone somewhere again…" he stated embarrassed looking away and blushing.

"Hehehe, of course, have a safe trip" she told him patting his head.

"I will thank-you Mamori-neechan" he bowed and then ran off.

At first he was just planning to go to the hospital, but

"Haruto-kun is getting dismiss today, I'll make him something! And Gen-chan is probably hungry too, hm okay!" after grabbing his grocery hand bags, he went grocery shopping!

**At the marketplace…**

"Sena why are you buying more than the usual today, which is a lot more than anyone as ever bought from us" the owner of the grocery store smiled "Is it a game or a party perhaps?" she asked, though the store was small it has fresh produce and they always give Sena a discount.

"Oh no, a friend of mine is being dismissed from the hospital soon and I wanted to make something special, something I learned in America called chowder but with edamame (young soybean, its sweet)" he smiled even though he was in pain; he started to look to the zucchini.

"I also want to make some Temaki sushi too so I'll have to buy some fresh fish and scallops and some more eggs, but first fresh loose leaf lettuce and some young round onions" he picked them up and placed them in a basket, then he picked up some bananas (For Monta).

"Ah I see, we just got a shipping of persimmons from Nagano, would you like some?"

"Persimmons?" he perked up, "Hai~" as he left the store he was seen with a persimmon in his mouth and the look he has when he sees Cerberus~ and Pitt~. After hitting the fish store and the buying poultry for the chowder he went on his way (by the way the dolls are playing with Pitt as of right now…)

At home he made the preparations for Temaki sushi (which is made when about to eat) and prepared them in a six five layer container (a five layer with a handle wooden box with a sakura three pained on the side, like a lunch pail) then he made some tempura and grilled beef rice (it's like yakitori only with gyuniku (beef)) with white and he made the chicken edamame chowder and some persimmon pudding (British pudding, not jello-type pudding… it's like Banana bread but moister!)

And off he went to the hospital

"Haruto-kun omedeto gozaimasu (congratulations)" _POP POP POP_ went the party crackers.

"Thanks everyone" Sakuraba blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, the doctor and some nurses including Oka, Torakichi and Takekura-san (in a wheelchair) was there along with a brightly smiling Sena who's taking out two of the five layer containers and serving food, Takami couldn't make it because Oujou was too busy practicing for their scrimmage with Shinryuji…

After a few hours of chatting and celebrating, and Sena told him good luck with Shinryuji, though he shouldn't be playing yet, but he wouldn't take no for an answer

"I want to play with the best"

"I know just the feeling; we're playing against an American football team soon too"

"Oh good luck with that, it'll be hard" Sakuraba stated while nodding his head.

"Yes I know it will be, but I can't wait!" Sakuraba smiled at the cheerful blushing Sena, but then frowned when Sena winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" he supported the small boy.

"My stomach it hurts, just a little…" Sena tried to smile

"Are you okay? Do you want the doctors to check it out?" Sakuraba suggested he looked around for the doctor.

"No I'm fine; it's just my birthmark… Torakichi, please call him over" Sena told Sakuraba with pleading eyes and he did just that.

Torakichi who was being scared by Oka turned and came over to them in his wheelchair

"What's up? Sena are ya okay?" the boy looked at his friend who was in pain.

"I'm fine, but you… promise me that whatever happens please don't lose your temper when Oujou faces off with Shinryuji, okay?" Sena sincerely warned the boy

"Why?"

Sena took in a breath and relaxed a little, it didn't hurt that badly but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might just happen.

"There's a person… you don't want mad at you"

"What, whoever it is Sakuraba can take them-"

"No, you don't get it, I don't think even the devil can take him on when he's mad"

"Not even Hiruma can take him on?" Sakuraba sweat dropped a little freaked that that person would be so scary…

"Now why would you think that Hiruma-senpai would take him on?" Sena asked confused, the serious mood vanished and a funny scenario replaced it…

"You said devil" Sakuraba stated and Torakichi nodded crossing his arms going hm, hm.

"…Hiruma-senpai isn't that bad…" Sena looked away, "okay I guess his tactics and actions are a little bad, but he's not evil" Sena stated squeezed his eyes just and shook his fists up and down (chibi form!)

"Sena-chan, why you defending him" Sakuraba narrowed his eyes.

"Because he's my-" Sena stopped to think of the right term "senpai" he stated remembering and then nodded

"Hm~" they both hm-ed.

"What was that for?" Sena asked confused and blinking

"Nothing…" they turned to each other and shook their heads in defeat, Sena handed them some chowder.

After that Sena went to visit Gen, and deliver two of the five layer bento boxes and persimmon pudding.

Gen just gave his regular reaction, a smile and a pat on the head ruffling up Sena's already wild hair. The construction crew came over and told Sena what they had wanted and he'd make it for them and handed the sushi on a plate. They ate and conversed, Sena told Gen about fighting with the Americans.

"Hm… be careful"

"Yeah Sena you're small, I heard Americans are huge" a man who works in construction warned Sena (because they all know he's eyeshield 21…)

"Yes I will be careful. But you can't be too careful when you want to win, since we are an offensive team… because we have to score touchdowns no matter what, sigh~" Sena glanced at Gen and he pretended to ignore the small boy making him pout and turn pink in the cheeks

The construction workers couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny?" Sena asked still pouting

"Sena-chan is still so cute" "Yeah, don't ya leave again okay"

"Yes, I know, I'm needed so I'll stay here, now if only someone would keep their promise of returning…"

"You heard that?" Gen asked picking his ear (comical move on his part).

"Yes, yes I did, so when are you, after Takekura-san's been dismiss or when he's lots better cause that's two different things, if you want I could ask Kaito-niichan to book your company, less work and more pay, then you won't-"

"I can't impose on you like that, Sena… you know it… I owe you too much already…"

"You mean me washing your underwear" the construction workers nearly spat out their food…

"I know Gen-chan and Takekura-san has no time to wash clothes, so it's fine" Sena tried to argue

"Sena that's not what I'm talking about…" Musashi remained stoic…

"Then what?"

"The hospital bills, the medication, most of our projects already" he stated staring at the little boy whose eyes grew to the size of dinner plates

"O-oh… when did you-" Sena stared at his hands covered in white sesame seeds and rice.

"A long time ago… how could you think you could possible hide it from me, the hospital bill being only 200 yen a month…" Musashi held a straight face. The crew thought,

'Wow that's cheap… (They knew about the projects… but not the hospital bills) (It's almost equivalent to about $2 or about a £1)'

"Maybe I over did it… just a little" Sena squeezed his finger and thumb together and squinted his eyes. Gen just shook his head and sighed

"Sena-" he was cut off by a

_RING RING_

"Oh, sorry Gen-chan, can I take this?" Musashi nodded,

"Hel-"

"Sena-chi, help!" Hana cried

"What's wrong Hana?" Sena asked panicked standing, he was about to run to the train station to get to her when she said

"Juu-Juu, Juu-Juu's in trouble! His doll, it's all beat up!" She shouted and her sobs and breathing was irregular and also a weird noise was heard in the background…

"… Okay I'll, I'll help him okay, so Hana don't cry" Sena said he didn't even hanged up,

"Gen-chan, I have to-"

"It's okay, go" Gen nodded and with that he grabbed the two remaining pails and rushed off.

Meanwhile with the Huh-huh brothers,

They were facing off with Banba, Mamoru of the Taiyo Sphinx while the others watched, it seems they met by chance when the trio went to go get something to eat before heading back and they overhead Harao, Kiminari talk about Senator Habashira saying number 51, 52, 53 were trash and Kasamatsu, Niinobu called them noobs…

Now they lay defeated in a pile of recycled bottles and crates except for Juumonji who tried to get up… Banba stepped in again.

"D-don't m-mess with Juu-Juu!" the hana doll jumped out of Juumonji's pocket, pulled her own string and shouted surprising Banba,

"What's this?" he was about to pick it up

"Don't touch her!" Juumonji rushed to push Banba under the arms and was moving him, but it was still not enough… he pushed Juumonji to the ground again after throwing the doll to the side and left.

"Ha..ha.. ha… where are they?" Sena panted looked all around, when he saw the Taiyou Sphinx walk out of an alley way behind a family restaurant and saw the three bodies laying in the recyclables.

"Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun!" Sena rushed over putting down the boxes. He wanted to help Juumonji up but he waved his hand meaning no and got up himself, so he helped Kuroki and Toganou up because they weren't moving, and checked them in case of a dislocated bone or anything serious, they were fine. Meanwhile Juumonji went to pick the Hana doll it was torn in the arm and leg because it landed on some broken glass, Juumonji was pissed…

"Ah, Kazuki-kun don't worry the real Hana is okay, here" Sena handed the phone over Juumonji heard her sobbing

"Juu-Juu… D-daijoubu d-desu ka (A-are you o-okay)?" she was having a hard talking,

"… Hai…" he said slowly into the phone as Sena took the doll and mouth 'I'll fix it' and Juumonji nodded slowly handing it over to Sena who carefully placed it in his bag.

"T-thank goodness…" she cried, "But I'm still coming o-over to check okay, you can't say no!" he smiled…

'I really don't deserve her, but I'm glad I have her' "Okay"

Back at the clubhouse everyone was at the weight room, so they went over, the three had more resolution than ever before… lifting 85 kg! And Juumonji was now fighting to protect not only Sena _and_ his teammates but _his_ Hana (aw~ so it's really, really official! But wait… Hana never said she loved him…uh-oh is this gonna take a turn for the worse? Who knows…?)

The trio asked Kurita how to become stronger and they discussed the matter after Hiruma announced the game... and everyone's reactions quelled down...

"I'm going to go get my sewing kit, and some bandages, be right back, you guys eat first okay, Mamori-neechan can you make Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun theirs?" Sena asked as he placed the two five layer bento boxes down and Mamori nodded saying,

"Okay" so Sena left and everyone dug in

"Sena still good as always, you know I kinda thought he would change after coming back from that place…" Monta exclaimed eating the sushi. Some ate sushi, some ate the chowder, and Kurita was eating the pudding, but they all nodded.

"Hm~ What do you mean Monta-kun~" Sena cooed standing right behind Monta

"MUUKYA!" Monta jumped

"Hehehe~" he giggled.

"W-when did ya get there?" it was true, none of them noticed him come in… not even Hiruma…

"Oh a few minutes ago~ hehehe" he giggled again.

"…" 'Okay if it weren't for Sena being so cute… that would be scary' they thought.

"Mina~ suki!" he made a heart with his fingers…

"… Sena… are you okay?" Mamori asked as she went to feel his forehead

"Hai~ Mamori-neechan" he smiled brightly, but something was off…

"Ah~ Yoichi…" he said and skipped on over to the devil,

"…" the room got quite as they watched the spectacle

"Ai-shi-te-ru (I-Love-You)" he cooed fluttering his long eyelashes trying to plant one on Hiruma's lips… shocking everyone…

'Did Sena finally figure it out?' they wondered, but they felt something was really off!

"… Who the fuck are you…?" Hiruma asked calmly as cold steel met the forehead of the small boy.

"What do you mean Yoichi…? I'm Se-"

"You're not the fucking chibi… who are you and what did you do with him" Hiruma's eyes didn't lie… he was really pissed as he pulled the hammer down reading to shoot… at that range even if the bullets were rubber it would do damage…

"…" Sena blinked twice and backed away tilting his head to the side, everyone thought

'What the hell is Hiruma doing?'

That's when Sena smirked and closing his eyes, his voice changed completely into a deeper yet silky voice,

"Ah~ I've been caught, hehehe… well it took you long enough…" the person giggled.

"…W-what's going-" Kurita tried to ask.

"Hm, oh you're Kurita, Ryokan aren't you… sigh and he talked so highly of you, actually of all of you… I can't believe you couldn't tell him apart from an imposter…" that Sena smirked revealing his teeth, with his eyes shut to everyone else in the room.

The shocked stayed silent, Hiruma stayed silent, but his gun was still aimed at the imposter's head.

"I can't believe he calls you his friends, you should all be ashamed of yourselves, especially you _Mamori_" his eyes grew wide and wild, they all gulped it got tense, Hiruma's hand on the trigger tighten.

That's when the door opened and in the door was Sena with Hana, Rin, and Rena

"Mina, what's going on?" the real Sena holding the fixed Hana doll asked confused as he stared at the imposter and Hiruma…

**TBC…**

* * *

**WHO IS THAT PERSON! WHAT DOES HE/SHE WANT WITH SENA AND THE OTHERS? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER… (sorry it was stuck on caps, just kidding)**


	55. Another one, sigh

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Ah… Arigato HikariAi for reviewing! You're the only one now… *sigh* **

**Next time an OMAKE! Which is in the next few minutes after I check it…**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Another one… Sigh**

"S-Sena?" they all asked except for the imposter and Hiruma

"Hai?" Sena blinked as he set the Hana doll down, it went running to Juumonji, he picked her up and pulled the string

"Sena-chi fixed me up so good right, you can't even tell" the doll exclaimed

'So that's really the real Sena… phew' they all relaxed then turned to the imposter

"Sena!" the imposter ran to the real Sena and was just about to tackle him when a katana appeared in front of a wearily smiling Sena (Sena's standing in front of the doorway, and he won't move from the whole duration of this chapter)

"!" they were all surprised to see them…

"What did you think you were going to do to Sena? Hm?" the venomous voice… it could only be

"Rena?" Mamori asked shocked, then right beside her stood "Rin!" (They were so shocked they didn't notice…)

"K-konbanwa m-mina!"

"Hana!" Juumonji called out, Kuroki chuckled and Toganou smirked.

"So that means…" they all turned to the imposter who is about to be impaled by Rena's katana

"Sara…" they all said

"Bu-Bu! (Wrong!)" the imposter crossed their arms to make an X as they stood, then out came a black cloak from out of nowhere and in a flash, a man, 5' 10" with sleek short black hair and dark black eyes in a black suit and black baseball cap… stood there were the imposter once stood.

"K-Kaito-san?" Mamori exclaimed.

"H-how is that even possible…?" Monta asked wondering how someone who was 5' 10" become 5' 1" (Hey it's anime! Go with it!)

"Kaito-niisan what were you doing before we got here?" Rena asked placing her katana right under his chin making him tilt his head.

"Hehehe… I was just playing around…" he shrugged

"…" 'You call that playing around… then what does he consider serious…' they all remembered the craziness in his eyes…

"Rena-neechan I don't want to clean up Kaito-niichan's blood, so could you sheath your katana?" Sena asked smiling beautifully…

"…" they didn't which was scarier the fake Sena or the real one…

"Fine…" she sheaths it and tied it to her belt.

"Phew~ Thank-you Sena-chan!" he hugged Sena rubbing Sena's ass… everyone heard the cocking of multiple guns…

"Wow, scary~ (English)" Kaito strutted over to Hiruma

"Go fuck yourself…" Hiruma seethe…

"I would if I could~" he tilted his head pouting… making Hiruma back away.

'…Not another one…' they all thought.

"Don't worry you're not my type, I like the really buff ones! Sigh~ Sena-chan didn't you say you had a friend who worked as a construction worker?" Kaito grinned causing Hiruma to go bug-eyed and Kurita to panic.

"You mean Gen-chan?" Sena asked tilting his head

"Yup, yup that's the one; does he have a six pack?"

"I don't know… I only know his underwear size" Sena smiled

"…" they all turned red or gaped, and before Hiruma could even get riled up.

"What…?" Kaito smiled then his expression became dark… he walked up to Sena

"… Not good… when Kaito-niisan… is serious… even… Rena and I….combined can't stop him" Rin took out her bow, and Rena took out her double knives, even Hana took out a pop gun

"Sena…" Kaito breathe… they attacked but were pushed aside like flies and the arrow broken in half…

"You're…"

"Sena!" "Fucking Chibi run!" Hiruma shot but Kaito dodged them all. Hiruma took out real bullets.

"Mine~" Kaito cried into Sena's torso, hugging Sena's waist kneeling on the ground.

"…What…?" they all sweat drop as some fell over…

"… Kaito-niichan, what are you talking about, and why is everyone so panicked?" Sena asked confused, he didn't feel any blood lust… for him that is (so if it's not aimed at him he doesn't feel it… He can only feel premonitions that _will_ happen.)

"You've… lost… your…virginity… to that…man" Kaito sobbed snot was dripping out his nose.

"…What, you thought Gen-chan and I…? Pft Hahaha no, Gen-chan does love me, like a little brother, if someone were to hurt me he said he'd bury them in cement in one of the sites they've worked in" Sena smiled while patting Kaito's head calming him down, as he took out a handkerchief and wiped Kaito's nose (Musashi is also a protective type, though very stoic…)

"…"

"R-really, then why do you know his underwear size?" Kaito stood up still a little teary-eyed

"I do his laundry, speaking of laundry; I need to wash the jerseys, and find the away game jerseys" Sena told himself as he chewed on his own lip.

"Sena… marry me?" Kaito asked emitting flowers (he can cook fantastic food, he's great at sew and he can do laundry, but he likes it when people call him _Manly _sigh…)

"…" that shocked everyone Rena was about to oppose when Sena said

"I'm sorry I can't"

"W-why, is it because we're cousins, is it because you're a boy, is it because you're underage? If so it's fine, I don't mind" Kaito shook his head holding Sena's shoulders.

"YOU SHOULD!" everyone shouted surprising Sena

"Um, well all that and I already like someone…"

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuh?" "WHAT?" Hana held in a giggle, because now was not the time.

"Who…" Rena and Kaito hissed (they are siblings…)

"Well, I should say more like a crush, maybe… um, it's funny really like in Shakespeare… crush at first sight kind of scenario…" Sena blushed playing with hem of his shirt embarrassed he told them he read Shakespeare, but they took meaning of the blush a different way… "What am I saying…? I'll probably never see him again…" Sena looked away; they weren't able to see his expression.

"… Sena… seriously…" Monta asked then turned to a silent Hiruma…

"Sena-kun… Are you sure it's love?" Kurita asked feeling sorry for Hiruma.

"Hm… well I'm not sure… this is the first I've ever felt like this… his eyes… were so deep dark…ocean blue… I couldn't stop staring at them… it made me nauseous" he gripped his chest.

"Oh!" Hana piped up jumping up and down.

"Huuh?" Juumonji asked, and Hana giggled.

"Sorry, it's just… Sena-chi, it's that really tall one right!"

"Y-yeah…" Sena nodded wearily.

"Oh yeah his eyes were really…" Hana's eyes sparkled and then she stopped because Hiruma was glaring at her…

"Hii!" she hid behind Juumonji who turned to see the source of her fear, he glared back at Hiruma, who looked away.

"What did he look like Hana?" Mamori asked patting her head trying to make her forget what she just saw…

"H-he…hiccup… was taller than… 6 feet"

"Whoa!" Kuroki thought looking up and the rest did the same

"He had… cool black hair, cooler than Kaito-niichan" Kaito Hmph-ed. "He was with a man who had wild blonde hair, um, that man was just um… well like Sara-neechan?"

"Huh, Sena likes a person like Sara?"

"Chigau (different/ wrong)" Hana protested rather loudly (isn't she your sister Hana…)

"He was very mature… and he was…"

"Was?" they all waited

"Kinda… scary, like Rin-neechan…" they turned to look at Rin who was expressionless "only he showed his expressions"

"He's tall, has black hair and deep blue eyes, he's intense and mature…" Rena stated all the things Hana listed.

"Y-yeah" she stated still clinging to Juumonji.

"Sena… I approve!" Rena gave a thumbs up.

"Hm… I guess I approve as well…" Kaito stated pouting

"Whomever… you choose…" Rin stated

"If he'll make Sena-chi happy, okay!" Hana smiled

"…mina…" Sena smiled Hiruma was about to leave when Sena said laughing frantically "I really don't want to meet him again though…" that made them fall over

"What do you mean Sena?"

"…I told you when I saw him, it made my stomach turn but not like with Mitaku, it's more like I want to run though he's not mad at me… hm"

"Sena… you were scared" Mamori explained softening her eyes.

"But he wasn't mean… or what people would call scary…"

"That's right… Sena has a fear of the ocean!" Kaito remembered, "Ever since that happened remember Rin, Rena?"

"… Oh… I had forgotten…" Rin remembered

"Oh, yeah… I still need to kill you for that!" Rena was about to attack but Rin intervened,

"What has passed… has passed"

"What happened?" Monta asked getting hooked in

"You see… Sena is small, much like Hana" Kaito explained

"Hey!" the two chibi's piped up

"Okay and-" Kuroki asked

"Have you ever been to the ocean?" Kaito asked

"Well yeah…" they all nodded to each other

"Did you know that… children, especially small children aren't born knowing how to swim?"

"…" they kind of saw where this was going…

"Well you see I didn't… and I kind of had to baby sit… Sena…" they looked over to the small boy. "It was when he was about 5 and Hana was 4 so she wouldn't remember this, because she passed out from seeing a crab, and everyone took her to the hotel"

"…" they all looked at the Hana hiding in shame in Juumonji's shirt, (Juumonji is blushing)

"Yeah I kind of took Sena into the ocean, and well the rest is history, he basically drifted off and drowned… that's why he fears anything that reminds him of the ocean… and he dislikes tall people but that's a different story"

"Yeah, another of your blunders!" Rena shouted "Who takes a kid clubbing and let him get stepped on by people in platform shoes for seven freakin' hours while you fucking get drunk!" Rena was held back by Kurita, Toganou and Yukimitsu.

They all sweat dropped… "…unreliable" Komusubi grunted.

"Yes… He a very unreliable individual …. With no regards to anyone… selfish… deplorable… but he's… family…" Rin explained Komusubi's word and he nodded.

"Wow Rin knows powerful go (powerful language!)" Monta exclaimed.

Sena stood there remembering… it wasn't really he couldn't swim, he could float at least, but he had a cramp… and started to drown… as he stared at the bottom of the ocean… he saw it… the depths of the ocean… as he sank… it was so dark…it was the first time he feared the dark…he was all alone in that quiet ocean…with no one beside him… he didn't fear the ocean… he feared being alone…

"Don't leave me alone…" he muttered as they all laughed and joked and screamed and shout and fought, but it got quiet for him… his breathing became irregular…. his heartbeat got louder… it was just like that night… when he was kidnapped… it was dark… he was alone… "p-please…" he wanted to cry when he felt a pat on his head when he came to he turned and saw Hiruma leaving.

"Hiruma… senpai…" Sena closed his eyes and opened them again and smiled a small smile, but his cheeks were flushed completely as his heart fluttered…

'What's this… heartburn?' he thought touching his chest and blinking…

**TBC…**

* * *

**In the OMAKE you'll figure out why he thinks that's heartburn and why he's so small…**


	56. OMAKE: The second time we met

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**This happened in the past, and if you read the previous chapter you'd go… oh so that's why…**

**Sorry it's short!**

* * *

**OMAKE: The second time we met**

Sena came to cheer for his big brother Takami when Oujou was playing Deimon last year, they had won 99-0 but Sena was too preoccupied by the shouting cursing trigger happy devilish captain.

Hiruma had just announced to Shin that he'd have someone faster than him…

Takami came up to Sena "C-congratulations Ichiro-niisan" Sena smiled shyly

"Thank you" he patted Sena's head,

"Um…Ichirou-niichan, I don't know… What is this feeling… my heart it won't stop racing…?" Sena's cheeks were a little pink.

"Hm, really? Were you running?" Takami asked and felt Sena's head for a temperature.

"No… I just… saw him and my heart feels like it wants to pop out of my chest" Sena pointed to Hiruma.

"Oh, yeah him… he scares a lot of people… don't worry about it" Takami stated staring at Hiruma who was walking off the field with Musashi and a crying Kurita.

"It's different, I'm not scared" Sena blushed sighing while staring dreamily at Hiruma…

"…It's heartburn…" Takami stated fixing his glasses

"Heartburn… well I have been drinking a lot of milk lately"

"…" Takami kept silent, he didn't want to comment if Sena was going to buy it.

And from that day on Sena stopped drinking milk…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Yeah… now let's head back to the present, it's the Deimon Devil Bats versus the Taiyo Sphinx! Next time on Sena's life!**


	57. Deimon Devil Bats vs Taiyo Sphinx part 1

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Arigato ****faiyaryuu for reviewing, and yes I watch Conan hehehe, I just borrowed the name and ability though… the character is completely different and the occupation is different as well.**

**Thanks to skepsis66 for reviewing again! Hahaha you're in for a treat!**

**HikariAi, I think you are amazing, *Grins* thanks for reviewing so often! It encourages me, sorry I took so long this time, I tried to make it more descriptive, I'm too hung up on brevity…**

**Anyways you're all gonna be surprised with what will happen… so please enjoy, if you hate it, please tell me! I'll change it!**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Deimon Devil Bats vs Taiyo Sphinx Part 1**

On the train in one specific spacious carriage were the borrowed members of Deimon including Ishimaru, Satake and Yamaoka seated with the regulars and the manager; Hiruma, Kurita, Monta, Komusubi, Yukimitsu, and Mamori, but the Huh-huh brothers and Sena were missing.

Sena had gone a little earlier to set the stand up and get everything ready before hand with his cousins and the dolls as Hiruma instructed, but the trio, only Hiruma knew where they were…

"Why is it so hot~" someone on the streets of south Kanagawa asked as they fanned themselves next to a shop with the kanji for Ice flag hanging. Talk about blistering…

"Wow there are cicadas already, it's only June" Monta wondered out loud sweating as he undid his tie, Mamori was in a tank top and long khaki pants, the rest of the team were in their Summer uniform (it's the same thing for guys as the winter uniform except it's a short sleeve white button up shirt.)

(Cicadas, the more there are the hotter it is…sigh I don't like heat…)

'I thought it was hot in the train… I wonder how Sena is holding up' Mamori thought worriedly as she walked with the team to their destination, passing by people in sunhats, yukata, and children in swimsuits all fanning, or wiping their sweat.

When they got to Taiyo high they were shocked, it looked like they were on a different continent… like they had been transported to Egypt! The school looked like a giant artifact, an actual pyramid! (The principal… another eccentric person)

When they got to the field they were all shocked by the pyramid that the other team was building, and they looked to their stand, it was a little tall but nothing special except for the cheering group of three girls in beautiful yukata and sashes underneath it.

"Mina!" Mamori exclaimed as she walked up to Rin and Rena in their matching dark blue yukata and Hana in her green yukata.

"Konnichiwa Mamori-neechan" Rena and Hana said, and all three bowed.

"You guys look fantastic" she examined them and smiled.

"Thank-you, there is one here for you too, Kaito-niichan had them custom made!" Hana showed her, her red yukata with white and gold flowers. The yukata were not made with heavy clothe so they breathe easily and it was much cooler than her long khaki pants so she decided to go change.

"And for you all, Sena made you yukata too!" Hana cheered with the Juumonji doll on her head.

"Wait, Sena-kun made them, I thought you said Kaito had them custom made?" Yukimitsu asked wiping his forehead; the shine was blinding someone in the distance.

"He did, he works in the clothing industry so he had the cloth and everything at hand so Sena made them on his spare time" Rena stated with her doll on her shoulder "You all should be thankful" she crossed her arms. Rin just stood there staring at her doll in her hand which stared at her…

"Speaking of which, where's Sena?" Monta asked looking around,

"Over…there…" all three girls said and pointed, everyone turned.

"Mina~" Sena jumped and waved smiling as he came over and they all gaped opened mouthed…

He had on white strapped heels … and a small white tank-top that nearly reveals his navel it had four straps, two in which hung off his arms, it clung to his little torso. He had on short short dark jeans which revealed his perfect thighs and legs and round butt, but that wasn't the weirdest thing (cutest thing) the thing was, he had on white bunny ears that flopped around as he hopped (in the background multiple people are blushing, having bloody noses and taking pictures… again nice ass!)

He came over to Hiruma who was looking him up and down… Sena took off his bunny ears and tiptoed to put them on Hiruma's head, he smiled brightly emitting flowers.

"Kaito…" they all stated except Hiruma whose cheek was a little flush,

"What?" Kaito asked standing next to Monta.

"Ah!" that scared Monta, Kaito stood beside them in a black and dark blue yukata with bandages on his stomach and his arms crossed in his black baseball cap, they were all shocked, they turned back to Sena… it was Sena!

"What the fuck are you wearing… what if you sprained your ankle you fucking chibi…" though he said that he was blushing (okay he's not complaining about the outfit, just the heels)

"Aw~ you're worried about me" Sena fluttered his eyes blushing as he laughed and played with the ears of the bunny headphones, Hiruma just said,

"Tch…" he looked away, still blushing, he didn't take the headphones off (He was listening to a scarlet song!)

"W-why is h-he?" Satake asked trying to stop his bloody nose with the goofy expression on his face.

Rena just shook her head flushed, Hana blushed too, Rin then had to explain because Kaito went off to check out the other team (he's flirting with Banba… who remained stoic outwardly, inwardly I don't know…)

"Sena… doesn't… do well…. in extreme…heat…he gets…" Rin looked at Sena who is now jumping up and down trying to fan Hiruma with his tank top only to make the captain turn hotter (ah in the crowd some people passed out… too much blood loss)

"Loopy" Hana finished as she stared at the Juumonji doll she holding close to her face, Rin nodded.

"Ah~ Black kitty ears for me, kitties play football~" he was visibly tottering as he put on the kitty headphones, Hiruma grabbed his shoulder to keep the small boy from falling over.

"Ah…" they all voiced, that's when Mamori came back she saw Sena's attire, but was more worried about his wobbling, and she went to get him water.

"That's still no reason for Kaito-niisan to take advantage of him…" Rena tried to argue as Mamori held him steady and away from Hiruma, but Rena thought Sena looked cute too so she let it go.

"Oh! Look at Deimon's stand!" they heard the other team say loudly, they all turned to the pyramid stand.

"It's so small!" "It probably reflects the size of their penises!" Rena covered Hana's ears while Mamori covered Sena's.

That pissed off the once happy devil captain… they all watched in silence as he made a call as he took out his black booklet…

And soon their stand wasn't so puny anymore thanks to the fire department's truck ladder…

"Oh look Taiyo's stand is small… now what did they say it represented?" Hiruma jeered, but didn't expect anyone to answer as they all sweat dropped except,

"Their penises!" Sena measured the pyramid between his forefinger and thumb as he squinted. (Things in a distance look small)

Both team's jaw dropped, Hiruma fell on the ground laughing his ass off.

"S-Sena!" Mamori and Rena lectured the boy about not letting Hiruma influence him.

As Hiruma sent Mamori and Yukimitsu to get more water (there's something going on since Mamori didn't complain so much…) they made a dummy Sena and lowered the stand then placed him up there with the kitty ear headphones and a camera, they took most of the dolls and set them up there as well, especially the Sena doll while the real Sena went to change.

"Where's Sena?" Mamori looked around, Hiruma pointed up.

"I'm up here" the other dolls had to help pull the string as the Sena doll spoke through the microphone while the others held the microphone and some fixed the camera's position from capturing only Kumabukuro's afro…

"Oh! Be careful okay Sena!" she shouted

"Don't worry I'll be fine Mam-" the string ran out…the dolls scrambled

"Sena! What's wrong?" she freaked, Rena felt sorry for her as did the others.

"N-nothing sorry, I almost dropped the camera, gomen!" the doll apologized.

"Oh, okay, be careful!" she shouted again still worried.

"Sena… you should make the strings longer" Monta whispered to Eyeshield who just came back with another water bottle in hand.

"If I do that then the strings will get tangle or they'll get tangled in the strings" Monta pictured the dolls struggling to get free…

'Kawaii sou… (Poor things)'

"Kurita are you okay?" Mamori asked as she passed out drinks, he was visibly shaking.

"What are you trembling for?" Hiruma asked.

"Well, when you're talking about Taiyo Sphinx every lineman knows it… every team would love to have a powerful line like they do…"

"Especially… that third year" Kurita looked over when,

"Banba, ah what a man…" Kaito appeared out of nowhere, _SMACK!_

"Gomen…" Rin apologized as she dragged her passed out brother to the side the three juniors sweat dropped (usually it's Rena, but she was busy hydrating the players).

"Banba, Mamoru is the high school record keeper for squats…" Sena stated beating Kumabukuro, whom looked over to eyeshield, meanwhile Banba is showing people how to tape themselves.

"Know your opponent" he smiled which made Kumabukuro nod and give him additional marks which pissed the editor off…

"What are squats?" Monta asked Sena

"It's where you sit low but not all the way down and stand repeatedly, you hold weights to make it harder, it's like bench pressing but only for your legs, basically leg training" Sena replied then he looked to Kurita

"Even so… we have Kurita senpai and the others, who no matter what will protect us and take us to the Christmas Bowl, ne!" Sena smiled happily looking at Kurita and Komusubi they smiled and nodded, but… where were Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou? Sena looked around and Monta looked too.

"Kurita-senpai, where are the others?" Monta asked Kurita shook his head and was just as worried, were they going to make it.

"Juu-Juu is coming!" Hana jumped up and down as she pointed as they came on the Zokugaku's motorcycles.

"Alright, now everyone is here! Here we go su!" Sena stomped his feet and positioned himself like in sumo, they all sweat dropped, as Hiruma started to chew some gum.

"What's up with Sena?" Kuroki asked Monta.

"He's been like this all day, it's the heat…are you sure you're okay to play, Sena?" Monta asked. Mamori was already on the side bench ready to take notes, so she couldn't hear him call Eyeshield Sena.

"Hai, Monta I'm perfectly fine, but I do have one question?" Eyeshield smiled

"What?" Monta asked Kurita and Kuroki and Toganou wondered what he was gonna asked while Juumonji was occupied with blushing with a blushing and stuttering Hana.

"Who's Sena?" he tilted his head and smiled.

"…" they all stared, Hiruma popped his bubble…

"Oi oi oi" Kuroki stated "A-are you serious…"

"Hahaha I'm kidding" Sena stated though they really didn't buy it… then he fell forward landing on his face.

"Se-Eyeshield!" Monta shouted coming over, Hiruma came over quickly too. That alerted the people on the bench.

"Is he dehydrated, is it sunstroke?" Mamori asked

"I'm fine, I just tripped" he sat up, the other team noticed Eyeshield falling over,

Harao smirked "They've weakened…Show them the difference between our lines, make them lose their will to play in ten plays"

"Mina… I really tripped, see" he showed them his undid laces…

"Why didn't you tie it?" Hiruma asked as he knelt down and tied them for him.

"Gomen Yoichi" Sena whimpered.

"…" 'He said it again' most of them thought. (Sena just thought if he kept calling him that, he might as well call him that the whole time…)

"E-Eyeshield-san, uh should you be calling-" Yukimitsu tried to ask when Mamori pulled him away and whispered

"They're going out together"

"R-really?" Yukimitsu asked shocked, she nodded, she turned to them smiling because that meant Sena was never going to get together with Hiruma…

They all heard… and they sweat dropped except Sena and Hiruma

"Yoichi and I are going out?" Sena asked everyone,

"… Shouldn't you know?" Mamori asked a little shocked

"…Are we?" Sena turned to Hiruma

"Yeah we're fucking going out" Hiruma stated sarcastically and then rolled his eyes, 'how dense can one fucking chibi be?' he wondered

"Oh, okay" Sena stated getting up and dusting himself off.

"What?" they all shouted except Mamori.

"Go out as in… date…and liking, right?" Monta asked frantic.

"Yes, like a boyfriend and girlfriend, except we're both guys, but that's okay, right?" Sena asked Hiruma as he helped Hiruma up.

Hiruma just nodded on reflex because he was shocked…

"Wait, is this because it's hot today and you'll forget tomorrow…"

"I'm fine, really, I tripped on purpose so the enemy would think our offense is weakening" Eyeshield smiled brightly

"…" 'Hiruma-rashii (That's Hiruma-esque) … they make a good pair…' everyone thought…

"But wait… are you sure… do you love him?" Rena asked worried, she knew once Sena set his mind on something… he'll just keep going with it (when he quit that one time, he was really depressed and sick, and he only said goodbye he didn't say he quit…)

"…" Sena looked over to Hiruma who was still a little surprised.

"I'm not sure… I know I get heartburn and chills"

"…" they all looked confused.

"Heartburn?" they asked him, (they knew about the chills…) and he nodded.

"Yeah" Sena went on about how _someone_ told him that his feeling was heartburn at the Oujou White Knights game… and he felt it again…

During this time the editor was saying how Deimon will not be the Japanese representatives; Kumabukuro on the other hand said that new teams grow rapidly and with new members, he wondered how much they improved.

"I don't know what I ate this time… hm maybe it's the ice cream, okay no more ice cream" The Deimon team, all were silent.

"It's not heart burn… that's what people call love at first sight" Yukimitsu explained… he didn't think differently of his Hero, but he was a little shocked he was this dense…

"Eh~ really… but it was the second time I saw him, the first time I saw him he didn't notice me, in fact he didn't notice me the second time either, but I did meet Gen-chan… and then Yoichi ignore me for a while when…uh… well, should I really be going out with someone who doesn't acknowledge my existence most of the time?" Sena asked himself and they all stared at Hiruma like, what the hell is wrong with you…

"He doesn't …deserve you… but… he loves you… right?" Rin's eyes became serious as they pierced into Hiruma; he nodded slowly because he felt the thirst for blood.

'Why are Rena and Rin so worried about Eyeshield?' Mamori wondered 'Is Sena okay up there, it's so hot' she worried, (sigh… I feel sorry for her… and Takami, when they find out… oh god)

"Ah the game is starting soon, everyone ready?" Sena asked looking around after it got deathly quiet; they all nodded and started to walk to the field.

"Okay (English) Mina Gamubatte!" he jumped and patted the linemen on the back and high fived Monta and the rest of the players except Hiruma, and he gave a thumbs up to the benched helpers. Then he walked up to Hiruma, who looked at him.

"Do your best and don't get _too_ hurt…" he told him seriously, then smiled and gave him a quick hug and rushed to get into place

Hiruma grinned as they huddled,

'He's in a good mood' they all snickered as they shouted "FUCKING KILL THEM YA-HA!" twice as loud overriding the cries of Taiyo…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hahaha didn't expect that did ya! Well please read rate review, the three R's, thanks in advance! Let's see how this'll go! **

**Listen, I have no idea what I'm writing from this point on, so it's gonna get messy, Hahaha wish me luck!**


	58. Deimon versus Taiyou Part 2

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Pairings:** Sena x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thanks to HikariAi! Hahaha every time you say that I have to write! But it's going to take longer cause I'm working on another Eyeshield fanfic! Hehehe and it's a very supernatural one!**

**Thank you for reviewing RoxasIsReal13, I'm glad you love it! I hope you'll keep loving it!**

**I'm hoping I only have**_** three**_** parts to this because I want to move on soon… so here's the second part and it's a little longer than the rest of my usual writing, Hahaha I got carried away… **

* * *

**Chapter 53: Deimon vs Taiyou part 2**

They got into offensive formation… (Though they didn't have enough players so, it's basically the same…)

The difference in the line was very clear with the enormous enemy emitting a foreboding aura, the Deimon linemen gulped as everyone watched in horror.

"We won't have a chance of winning if we don't break through the heaviest line in Japan! Charge in like you're about to die!" Hiruma commanded, they shivered

"Hut!" the linemen went forward but opponent wouldn't budge…

"Here it is the pyramid line!" the crowd cheered, Hana and the others looked around wearily… they were definitely on the opponents turf…

"Hahaha to light, to light! You guys are weak asses!"

"GODDAMN IT!" Juumonji cursed pushing against the loudmouth Kasamatsu.

"Generally the linemen hold the opponent for 3 to 4 seconds long enough for the quarterback to find and pass to someone and pass accurately, but the pyramid line is different. Their line is still holding amazing!" Kumabukuro exclaimed.

Harao boasted about how he could wait until the receiver was in place, while Monta was blocked off by another Taiyou player

"I couldn't even use that move…" Juumonji lamented on the ground with the rest of the linemen.

"We'll defeat the Deimon's will to fight in one play…" Banba stared down the fallen ones while the opponent receiver was running, only 50 more yards until their touchdown

"Hahaha I'm gonna touch down just like-" **BAM! **He was tackled to the ground by none other than … Eyeshield 21!

'How… did he…impossible I was far away from him… dashing on my own…' the fallen enemy receiver tried to figure out what just happened.

"That's the ace from the University of Notre Dame! Eyeshield 21" they all gawked, Hana and the other cheered!

"Well… I guess it's good they advanced 15 yards (14 meters), Eyeshield is indeed excellent, but the difference in line is too great" the editor stated crossing his arms.

"If the Deimon's can't overcome the pyramid line, they'll have no hope of winning" The crowd even though they were awed by Eyeshield they said there was no way Deimon was gonna beat Taiyou because they were the heaviest line in Japan.

Harao came with Kasamatsu to rub it in Deimon's face while Sena was helping Kurita up.

"Your body is huge, how could you let yourself fall sky high in the beginning of the game?" they walked away saying "What noobs"

"Kurita-senpai, don't mind them, okay" Sena tried to cheer up the depressed Kurita while Banba watched him,

"Indeed Deimon's line is no match for us, but their running back is rather fast"

"(this horrid laugh is from the anime…) Shishishishi to force them forward, all we need to do is crush their line" Kasamatsu laughed.

"Force them forward, that's a good plan too" while Banba was saying this Hiruma was stepping on the fallen Kurita with Sena still trying to cheer him up.

"Get up fucking fatass!" "Kurita-senpai it's fine, please cheer up, it's only the beginning"

But when they got into their defensive formation… Kurita was still shaking,

"Che, that fucking fatass! He's got completely overwhelmed by their line" Hiruma spoke to no one in particular, but many heard him and became depressed…

The crowd laughed and jeered. The opponent did the same as the whole line went sky high…

"Shishishshishi!" "'tis so unsightly that 'tis painful"

"I guess it was too soon for Deimon" even Kumabukuro stated a little disappointed.

Mamori got out the stretcher in case anyone was injured, but the only thing that was damaged… was their pride…

"You're ten years to early to want to challenge the Americans" even Hatsujo with his girlfriend laughed at Deimon saying that Deimon lost in the second round, when they had lost in the first and to Deimon…

"Mina… gomen, it's the first time in my life that we've been able to gather five linemen, we all practiced so hard. I thought we might have a chance…" Kurita had given up he was crying, "I guess it was too reckless to challenge Taiyou after all. Sorry I've made clowns out of you…" Komusubi was the most shocked out of the linemen to hear those words uttered by Kurita…

It was time for the master of lies and deceit to step in "'Common folks always laugh at challengers'" that perked everyone's interest.

"So said someone who ignored all criticisms and challenged America successfully"

"Is it Nomo-san? (a Japanese baseball player in the LA dodgers)" Kurita asked

"No, it's Eyeshield 21!" they all turned to Sena

"… Yoichi… were you stalking me?" Sena asked slowly while tilting his head.

"…" they all stared at Hiruma now…

"… You really said that?" Monta asked amazed.

"Well I didn't say it, but it did happen, and in America… they didn't just criticize, they threw things like glass bottles and canned tomatoes, I have scars to prove it" he smiled, they sweat dropped…

"But in the end after going back there day after day for weeks (until he had to return to Japan), we made it to the top and people now know our name around the world and we made millions" Sena smiled (this is fictional people…)

"…" they were all amazed… Hiruma especially, how much data did he _not_ have on Sena…

"And we donated almost all of it to the homeless shelters, hospitals, orphanages, and animal shelters" Sena smiled warmly

'A saint…' they all thought.

"So if I can take on _tomato cans,_ you can take on Taiyou!" Sena pointed to them, it made them smile

Hiruma grinned "What the fucking chibi said, we'll have to take on every team in the Kanto region, because we're going to the Christmas Bowl!"

"Hai! Ikko mina (Let's go everyone), I'll help you push them down!" Sena was fired up; Hiruma picked him up with one arm like a kitten…

"Fucking chibi you're the running back…"

"Oh right… gomen" he apologized bowing in midair and that made them laugh.

"Ikko mina!" "Ganbatte" "Fighto…" the girls cheered,

"Why are you cheering for those losers?" someone in the crowd dared to ask a very hot and tired Rena… she pulled out her Katana

"Care to say that again!" she shouted she pointed at the person…

"Those are my cousins" Sena stated proudly, the opponents looked at the girls who were beating up the crowd…

'I'm glad we're not going against them…' Taiyou actually thought as Rena punched one of the guy's lights out because the referee warned them about not using swords… Zokugaku was actually in the crowd and were cheering Rena on.

The game continued on and Deimon tried hard but they kept getting pushed down…

"Shit we can't even use that technique…" Juumonji sat down.

"It's different from the Zokugaku guys" Toganou inputted.

"Don't worry your chance will come" Kurita who was now full of pep encouraged.

"Who fucking cares about going sky high, just attack them like you've lost your mind!" Hiruma shouted.

"Hm, if my family lost their mind everyone would be dead" Sena said to himself poking his own cheek as he thought, that sent shivers down theirs and the opponents' spine…

"Sena… you and your family…" Monta shook his head

"They are all good people, though they craft varies blades from knifes to katana on my mother's side"

"So that's why Rena has all those blades…" Monta stated, they refocused and got back to the game! They went sky high again…

"Go Juu-Juu!" Hana shouted, Juumonji was embarrassed of himself, how could he let Hana see him like this…?

"Let's kick their asses!" they pushed and were actually pushing the opponent's line back… it made Harao panic a little and toss to quickly but it was too late to stop the ball, and touchdown, the first to score was Taiyou Sphinx.

"Oi, let's make them stop laugh at us by scoring double their points" Monta suggested

"Got it!" Sena face became very serious until,

"Oi fucking baldie, fucking one" Hiruma called over to Banba and Harao.

"Fucking one!" Monta exclaimed while Sena just held back a giggle.

"It's been ten plays exactly…That's funny. I don't see anyone who's lost his will to fight though…" Taiyou looked irritated as Deimon was on fire (not literally…)

The score was now 7-0 not in favor of Deimon. Banba had acknowledged Kurita's power and said he would not only use brute strength but technique as well…

And in one instant before Sena could even get to Hiruma he was sacked!

"That Hiruma guy sucks, if he couldn't pass he should just tossed the ball" a Taiyou student laughed in the crowd the editor commented saying Deimon's is full of newbies.

"Hm, in that case not making a desperate toss was a wise choice. Keeping the ball safe is a priority" Kumabukuro stated scratching his afro.

Sena came over to help Hiruma get up when he saw Hiruma grinning… he just shook his head and smiled as he helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Sena asked,

"Oh~ are you're worried?" Hiruma asked smirking, Sena smiled and said

"No" and walked away leaving a confused Hiruma…

"Harao is great, he's never been sacked before in his whole career" the editor sang praises

"Oh, this is interesting…" Kumabukuro stated, on one side the quarterback has been protected like a plant in a green house, and the other one a plant that has been growing in the freezing tundra. Even Banba admitted that Hiruma was better…

The Deimon's grouped up with the rest to huddle.

"Get back twice the points" Monta shouted and Sena nodded determined.

"Set! Hut!" they hiked the ball and Hiruma faked a handoff to Eyeshield, Eyeshield then runs around to fool the opponent skillfully, but Banba saw through their tricks,

"He doesn't have the ball!"

"Sack the quarterback!" Kasamatsu shouted as he toppled over Juumonji and went after Hiruma, but Hiruma sidestepped out of the way and threw to Monta,

That made everyone praised Hiruma, and Monta got jealous and tried to show off…

"Monta don't!" Sena shouted but it was too late. A Taiyou player slapped the ball out of his hands and it became Taiyo's ball… Sena placed one hand on his face and shook his head

"Ha, even Eyeshield is ashamed!" the crowd laughed "Hey why don't you play for us!"

"…Tempting" Sena said jokingly, but his devilish boyfriend heard him…

"… FUCKING MONKEY!" Hiruma was seriously pissed now… it took most of the team to stop Hiruma from actually shooting Monta with real bullets; Sena went over and took Monta down from the stand and from being target practice

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Monta was ashamed and depressed.

"You're learning, it's fine but don't ever let go of the ball, okay monkey?" Sena smiled.

"I'm not a monkey!" Monta shouted regaining his energy

"Just checking" Sena smiled playfully, making Monta blush, then he went pale… Hiruma was glaring at him, meanwhile on the other side of the field Harao was getting pampered by a girl from his harem… Banba felt a bit uneasy, sure Monta was new, but here their quarterback was…

Deimon got into defensive position again… and thanks to Kurita's determination the enemy only advanced two yards, this pissed Harao off, which made for a happy Hiruma.

"Oi fucking trio, it's your turn… use that technique! The 'delinquent deathblow'!"

A member of Zokugaku asked Habashira, "Isn't the delinquent deathblow a foul?"

"Ha, there's no such rule, football ain't a sport for pussies!" he replied keeping watch of the field.

Kumabukuro asked what happened to their jackets, and Habashira said it was a souvenir from training with Deimon, (it was more or less a battle royal between 30 Zokugaku punks and the Huh-huh brothers arranged by the devilish captain himself.)

The editor was just saying "The pyramid line is invincible" when Kasamatsu came at Juumonji, who toppled him by pulling his sleeve and stepping in diagonally, and slamming him to the ground! _BOOM_ the pyramid line was broken! (Hahaha I sound like a kid)

Juumonji then ran at and sacked Harao,

"Fumble!" "Catch it!" everyone went after the ball…

Komusubi went in to get the ball, because he didn't want to be weaker than the Huh-huh brothers, he feared his master, Kurita would be disappointed, he threw the ball up.

"What a mess!" "Where's the ball!"

"This is one rare play of the year" Kumabukuro stated writing it down "The once proud civilization is now in chaos as the peasant rebel against the pharaoh"

"Don't think we've only just have a line, we have sp-" and with that Eyeshield was breathing down his neck, and in a flash

"He got it!" Monta cheered

"Fa-" Harao couldn't even say it

"That was fast!" Kumabukuro clicked all the lead out of his pencil.

"CRUSH HIM!" they all went after Sena,

'Kurita-senpai, mina' Sena thought and with that he kept going forward as Kurita, Kuroki, and Toganou blocked the opponent, but it was still a tight squeeze…

That's when Mamori and Yukimitsu pointed and shouted "Look out!"

'Hm… oh~' Sena thought as Banba knocked out the two helpers and was coming at him, the others were too busy with the other opponents and there was so little room…

"Run off to the fucking side!" he heard Hiruma command

"Over here, over here!" Mamori called to him on the side…

"I'm sorry…" he smiled at Mamori, she looked surprised

"What are you doing!" Monta asked

"Get out of there quick!" Kurita cried when Sena went for it and got slammed back by Banba, but he never let go of the ball…

"Eyeshield, are you okay?" the guys came over with Kurita who helped him up.

"I'm fine (English) daijoubu desu"

"Why did you do that?" they wondered if he was crazy or not, he did the same things during the Oujou game

"I wanted to see what it felt like when the dolls played with my cat" he joked

"…" 'He's crazy… well then again he's Hiruma's boyfriend… that's crazy!'

Speaking of the devil, he came up to Sena… "You didn't run out like I fucking told you to…" Sena looked up to his face and saw him grinning

"Thanks to that we gained an extra yard!"

Meanwhile on the stand the dolls are scrambling to keep up with the formations, one has binoculars (how do they see with button eyes!)

"Look at who went sky high now…" the trio smirked

"Huh?" "Huuh!" "HUUH!" they all contemplated on beating them 10 times and thought what if they beat them 11 times…. that's when

"Go Komusubi-kun!" Hana cried

"…" Juumonji looked over shocked at Hana, why wasn't she cheering for him?

"Hm?" Hana tilted her head "Jealous?" she mouthed and asked smiling, he blushed when he saw her giggle.

"I LOVE YOU KAZUKI, BEAT THEM!" Juumonji turned completely red… but became determined

"We'll just have to win!" Juumonji told his two compadres.

"I can't believe Hana said that…" they all stated on the sidelines

"Wait… giggling…" they turned to stare at Hana who grinned.

"…"

"What's going on everyone?" Hana asked holding the Juumonji doll coming up to them with Rin and Rena from the other side…

'Knew it…' they all turn to look at the imposter Hana, instead of a little girl there stood the tall black haired man in black and blue yukata and black baseball cap.

"That'll give him an energy boost" Kaito giggled.

"…" they all shook their heads and felt sorry for the deceived Juumonji.

They huddled and Hiruma came up with a plan, "Listen up fucking line, it's gonna be tough facing them head on so we're gonna randomize the line! Oi fucking eldest Huh-huh brother"

"Who's the eldest?" Juumonji asked a little pissed.

"You're not?" Sena asked "Then why does Rena-neechan dislike you if you're not older than her?"

"Achoo!" Rena sneezed

"Are you okay?" Mamori asked handing her a tissue; she nodded as she blew her nose.

"Getting back to the fucking game!" Hiruma shouted making everyone pay attention because they didn't want to feel his wrath… "Go piss off that fucking kappa! Piss him off as much as possible!" the devil smiled revealing his fangs.

Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou, though as delinquents… they didn't have very good name calling abilities… and instead of pissing off Kasamatsu, he pissed them off…

"What the fuck…" Hiruma growled then… "Oh what's the fucking awful smell? Ah, it's coming from your mouth! It stinks like a rag after wiping off bad mild" Hiruma pointed to Kasamatsu.

"WTF!" Kasamatsu gritted his teeth.

"Yo mama came to me begging in tears! She wanted me to help rid you of the habit of sucking milk from her titties even though you're in high school! I'll stuff your stinkin' mouth full of sand to end your sucking!"

'What a fiend…' that's when they heard coughing sounds

"Cough…" Sena coughed "Wow, he's still… I've never been breastfed… how is it?" Eyeshield asked smiling (sounded very sarcastic, but he's actually very serious)

"GRR!" Kasamatsu was boiling with rage now…

Hiruma had to stop for a while due to his laughing fit, and with the said and done they set and hut, Kasamatsu came charging in at Hiruma,

"Ah they broke through the line, alright!" "Sack the quarterback!" that's when Banba noticed Komusubi was missing…

"Kasamatsu stop it's a trap!" too late, Komusubi came barreling into him from the side

"Big and strong doesn't always win, everyone loses to impact from the side" Hiruma rubbed in his face as he handed the ball off to Eyeshield and they gained ten yards!

Again, Kasamatsu attacked Hiruma but this time Sena and Ishimaru were on the job, and with that Monta gained them 16 yards! And finally Eyeshield gave them a TOUCH DOWN!

The touch downs went back and forth, the Zokugaku punks cheered for Deimon as they touched down. And with the delinquent deathblow and the power of the line, Juumonji sacked Harao!

"Who went sky high this time?" "Huh?" "Huuh?" "HUUH!" Kasamatsu thought they were annoying more than anything…

"We can win! We haven't yet, but we can take on their line!" Kurita shouted

"VICTORY!" the trio and the monkey cheered… when Sena got a semi bad feeling…

PIIIIII! End of the first half 13- 12, Taiyou was in the lead by one point.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Something bad is gonna happen, but what…? Please read and review *smiles***


	59. Deimon vs Taiyou part 3

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Sorry, I have been distracted as of late because of a certain group of demons… namely my family… So this took a while to write.**

**Someone suggested I bold all the Japanese words so they don't confused, so they are now bolded, but the Ka and the Ne and the Yo are like ? and ! do I have to bold those?**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Deimon vs Taiyou part 3**

"Why is the score like this…? Hurry and get it done with… so we can go surfing!" The crowd all took out their boards from nowhere…

"Surfing…?" Eyeshield asked,

"That's right south Kanagawa prefecture there is Shounan" Yukimitsu remembered out loud.

"That's right… so they all got tans from surfing" Eyeshield nodded and then wrote it down in his notebook

"Do you write down everything?" Kumabukuro asked as he came over with his notebook and pencil

"Yes, yes I do" Sena showed him all the techniques and tactics and weird facts from every school he investigated… Mamori then came over and handed them both drinks and went back to the bench to check on the video and to chat with Yukimitsu. That made Sena smile.

Kumabukuro went back over to chat with the editor-in-chief and Sena went over beside Mamori when Yukimitsu went somewhere, Sena then decided to drink his drink before it got warm when Monta popped out of nowhere,

"Mamori-san! I was way uncool in the first half but I'll atone for my mistake of not receiving the ball properly! I'm gonna use my super ultra coolness MAX receiving mad skills … and regain my notoriety!" he gave her two thumbs up

"…" Mamori and Eyeshield went silent as they both nodded slowly.

Hiruma came over "Why would anyone want to regain-" Sena stopped Hiruma before he could finish the sentence by handing him his drink

"Oh my god, second hand kissing!" someone from the crowd shouted "KYA!"

(Wow there are yaoi fan girls in the crowd!)

"Hm, oh, sorry, uh let me get you an-" before Sena could finish Hiruma snatched the bottle from him and walked away… (More girly screams were heard from the crowd)

"Yoichi isn't afraid of germs" he wrote in his book, Mamori and Monta sweat dropped as he walked over to his duffle bag and rummaged through it.

"…Did you see that grin…" "Uh-huh" Kuroki and Toganou discussed after they walked pass their Devil Captain.

Sena took out a dictionary and a box, he handed to Monta the dictionary with the page opened to the definition of notoriety (Definition of notoriety: the condition of being well known for some unsavory or undesirable reason)

"…" Monta became depressed

"You can keep it" Sena smiled warmly as usual which made it worse… then he went over to Hiruma, who was on a different bench, with the box, "Strip"

"…" the members of the Deimon team heard and were in utter shock…

"So we're gonna do it in public?" Hiruma asked grinning.

"You're a guy, of course it's fine, right" this made Hiruma raise an eyebrow and smirk as he took off his jersey sitting down on the bench as Sena knelt down in front of him.

"E-Eyeshield-kun! Hiruma!" Mamori shouted blushing

"Hai?" Sena looked over to the freaking out Mamori, she then noticed the box he was opening, it had bandages, gauze, rubbing alcohol and ointments

"First aid kit…?" she asked pointing, he nodded as he took out the ointment bottles.

"…Oh!" the rest of the team went as Sena treated Hiruma's bruises and the little cuts very gently and carefully… Hiruma stared at the small figure who was completely focused on his job… even if it was small it was still a smile, Sena looked up and saw him smiling which shocked Hiruma, he looked away but Sena smiled back warmly regardless as he continued his work.

"…" the team looked away blushing and coughing. Afterwards Hiruma put back on his padding and jersey, as Sena got him another drink in case he was still thirsty, along with one for himself.

(This is said during Sena's little distraction,) "7- 3 in terms of the line" Kumabukuro stated looking at his notes, the editor smirked, "But it's the opposite when it's in terms of their backs (running back, quarterback etc)" the editor was now strangling Kumabukuro for praising Deimon, the crowd watched the spectacle.

During the intermission Harao threw a hissy fit Banba ordered him to shut up and think about himself, which scared the living daylights out of everyone on Taiyou.

"Che…" Hiruma was a little irked but it didn't really affect his joy inwardly…

"What's wrong with Hiruma?" one of the substitute players asked Eyeshield quietly, but the devil's ear hears all.

"He's probably irritated because Banba-san is telling Harao-san his faults of raising his arm to high, and it'll become difficult to make him fumble when we tackle him" Sena stated slowly and then he slurped his newly acquired drink.

Hiruma grinned because what Sena said was correct, "Listen up, in the next half intercept Harao's passes as much as possible" Hiruma ordered, but he didn't think they'd be using the same method…

While Hiruma rant about attacking aggressively the opponent decided to put in Kamaguruma, Ken, a first year… and the annoyance continues… with a ch-chariot bu-bump! (The next thing is a Japanese joke… sigh…)

"Hey you over there! Don't think that there's only my senpai's line, I'm the **sensha** (chariot)! Ancient Egypt = **sensha** civilization, it says so in the textbooks!" Kamaguruma shouted.

"**Sensha** (tank)?" Monta thought as Sena tilted his head and blinked.

"Wrong, that's the wrong **Sensha**!" Kamaguruma freaked. (Jokes over…)

Half time was over and Kamaguruma got into place, in front of Monta who looked up at the tall corner back… with tall hair.

"Aren't cornerbacks responsible for intercepting passes? So they're usually short and fast" Yukimitsu asked Mamori, she nodded confused as well.

"W-why am I scared… There's no way he's faster than me!" Monta tried to reassure himself…

"Don't be too sure… you'll find out soon why I'm called the **sensha**" Kamaguruma taunted and just as the ball was hiked Monta ran, but was bumped! Knocking the air out of him, making him judgment impaired.

Monta laid on the ground coughing,

"Are you alright?" Kurita asked coming up with Sena to the fallen monkey. Sena helped him up,

"Shit… the moment I dashed out he slammed into my chest that stopped my breath for an instant"

"That technique is called the bump" Hiruma came up to them and explained casually.

"Don't worry Monta I know you'll be able to get past him, because you're reliable MAX!" Sena cheered and then laughed, he was wobbly again…

'Sena's out of it again…' Monta, Kurita, and Hiruma thought (of course Kurita calls Sena, Sena-kun, and Hiruma calls him Kuso Chibi)

"Wow it's hot!" Sena laughed as he got into position; though he was acting strange his runs were still as reliable as ever as the Huh-huh brothers opened a path, unlike Monta whom kept getting bumped over and over and over again…

'What am I doing… didn't I tell Mamori-san I'd regain my no- honor! But…'

"Monkey-san, we got only about one minute, you have to catch the fly ball!" Sena tipped over Monta held him in place until Hiruma came over

"What the fuck are you two chibi's talking about?" Hiruma sneered, obviously feeling the heat as did everyone else…

"Hiruma-senpai… I can't win against… the bump"

"_Huh_?" Sena interjected before Hiruma could, he poked Monta in the chest falling forward, but Hiruma had a firm grip on his jersey.

"What are _you_ talking about… you think you're a lineman or a linebacker? NO! You are a receiver so get out there and receive!" he bonked Monta on the head.

"Ow…"

"Run to your outfield and catch that fly ball" Sena grabbed Monta's face with both hands and press it together.

"You heard the fucking chibi" Hiruma grinned, "The whole field is your outfield… number 80"

That made Monta realize what he had to do, but his expression changed to one of dismal when he saw Hiruma dragging Sena, who was waving bye-bye at Monta, by the collar off to the side

"Someone get this fucking chibi some water!" Hiruma shouted,

After rehydrating Sena wondered

'How long have I been out… we only have a minute left…?' (Uh-oh I smell trouble)

They set "Think of this as your last chance! If we want to complete a long pass, then we gotta all work together!" the lineman understood

"**Gamubatte mina **(keep it up everyone)!" the girls and Yukimitsu cheered, "Hut!" Kurita snapped the ball.

Monta shot out, 'Honjou-san… is a player who was not afraid of bumping into those walls to catch those balls…' Kamaguruma bumped him, 'He dominated the wide outfield' "I'm gonna dash into my own backyard!" Monta skid but held his ground and ran.

Hiruma told them to hold the line to complete a long pass, Kurita held off Banba, surprising him, Monta ran but Kamaguruma bumped him sending him rolling, but he kept going while rolling!

"**Sugoi**~ (Awesome~)" Sena shouted eyes sparkling while greatly helping hold the line back (sweat drop…). Monta as he kept rolling thought about Honjou-san's interview,

'You don't have to be fast or strong as long as you spend months and years practicing the god of receiving will smile upon you' Monta caught the ball mid spin shocking Kamaguruma.

Sena ran up to Monta as the dust cleared

"No matter how strong the opponents are, no matter how fast they are, there is one thing I will not lose to anyone when it comes to catching. I know what I have to do now, from now on I shall defeat all he defensive backs in Japan- no in the entire world with my catching and receiving!"

TOUCH DOWN!

"**Kakkoii**! (So cool)" the yukata girls shouted, making him blush,

"That's incredible! He can catch while rolling!" shouted the crowd and others, Sena wanted to help him but he struck his theme pose…

"He did the pose…" Sena held back a chuckle with the hand he had extended

"He looked so cool before…" Yukimitsu stated standing next to his idol,

"Good job! Excellent catch!" Mamori clapped Monta instantly directed his attention to her and ran over.

"As I promised, I have regained my notoriety… wait, why da hell would I want to regain notoriety? I've wiped my reputation clean!"

"Someone teach this monkey human language" Hiruma walked pass them, Monta stopped for a moment and considered what he had said.

"Don't worry you're still awesome, Raimon-kun~" Sena cooed face to face, Monta blush when,

_SPLASH_

Someone had poured a bucket of water on Sena's head…

"…" they all stared at Hiruma like he was insane as Hiruma tossed aside the bucket

"Ah~ I'm wet, hehehe but it feels pretty good" Sena smiled charmingly as he pulled on his sticky jersey… "**Eto**, Yoichi… your nose" blood dripped from Hiruma's nose "You need to get wet too, **ne**~" he opened his arms to offer a hug when,

"Demon down! Demon down!" their teammates shouted rushing to get towels for the gushing blood.

"**O-Oi** Eyeshield, don't say those things at random" Monta suggested while the rest thought,

'He probably doesn't do it on purpose'

"Saying what things?" Sena asked while running to get towels, if Hiruma didn't stop the bleeding he couldn't play…

'Knew it' they all thought.

"Never mind" Monta gave up. They had finally stopped the bleeding when they went up for try for points.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Kuroki asked as they huddled.

"I'm gonna fly" Sena announced while Hiruma tried to regain composure, they all stared at him expecting white fluffy wings to spring out at any moment.

"What are you all staring at?" Sena checked behind him, he didn't see anything unusual in the crowd, "Is it something I can't see, because I don't see anything"

"It's nothing" "Nothing at all" they all muttered as Sena nodded still wondering what they were expecting.

Hiruma smirked, he understood what Sena meant "…Listen up, we're still down by two points, even if we kick it in we'd still lose. So we must get even with a touchdown. Next to the goal line their security will be tight, so all tricks will fail… we're only 3 yards from the enemy line, let's break through them with pure force!"

Now here was the deciding factor, an all vs all power match!

"Mina-san, Kurita-senpai" Sena didn't say anything his smile said everything,

'I have faith in you'

"SET HUT!" the ball was snapped and

"FUNRABAAA-!" they pushed the Taiyou line all the way back nearly over the edge

"Don't look down on the pyramid line!" the Sphinx stopped and held their ground

"They did it!" the Taiyou student body cheered

"Nope, we got it" Hiruma grinned as he pushed and here came Eyeshield 21 rushing at full speed he leapt into the air, Banba tried to grab him but instead got SLAMMED into.

DEVIL BAT DIVE! YA-HA!

TOUCH DOWN!

TIE GAME! 20-20; Hiruma took the fire truck hose and turn it on full blast pointed toward the sky!

With 30 seconds left on the clock, and it was Taiyou's ball "Alright there's only 30 seconds on the clock, until the final second aim for an interception!" Hiruma commanded. And with that the lines duked it out once more, but when the rainbow appeared, the game was over!

The crowd became quiet, "They were surprisingly strong" "We can't call them idiots anymore" "Yeah…"

"A draw something to be celebrate, right?" Yukimitsu asked Mamori and Eyeshield, everyone waited for their response, Eyeshield gestured for her to answer

"Of course since we tied with such a strong team!" she smiled, and they all cheered Sena gave Monta high fives when Hiruma stated,

"Stop cheering like idiots! Tying isn't much different from losing…"

"Cheer up Yoichi, it was- ow…" Sena cringed

"What's wrong?" Monta asked

"Are you alright?" Kurita came over worried as well; Hiruma knew something like that would happen so he said,

"You're only allowed to use the 'Devil Bat Dive' once or twice in a match, but only as a game breaker at the end of a match, or do you think Ishimaru can pull it off all by himself?"

"Whoa no way!" Monta shouted quite loudly, Ishimaru became depressed…

"Hahaha, no Ishimaru-senpai is essential as well… ow"

"Does it hurt that badly?" Monta asked

"Yeah… I need to use the restroom so badly…"

"…" they all blinked, 'Huh?'

"Now that I think of it, didn't ya finish off like 3 of those huge bottles?" Monta asked

"6 actually…"

"Eyeshield-san had some before the game when he was setting up" Kaito came over with the kimono girls.

"Oh…"

"Well I'm off to the bathrooms, meet you in Enoshima!"

"You won't fucking get lost now will you?" Hiruma sneered

"I'll have the dolls with me, I'll be fine!" Sena ran off to the bathrooms.

"Enoshima…?" Monta asked, then remembered "Ohhh- right! If the game was a draw, then who get to play the American team?" But that was answered for them

"Deimon played on unfamiliar ground and climate against Taiyou's advantageous conditions and with that you forced a draw, brilliant. The game with the America team is yours" Banba announced without his shirt on which constituted stares from Kaito.

"Hohoho surprisingly sportsmanlike! Are you trying to be condescending?" Hiruma asked crossing his arms when he felt a tug at his leg, he looked down, and so did the others.

Sena's doll was pulling at his leg, it flew up Hiruma grabbed it and pulled the string

"He's not being condescending, with the game tomorrow and everyone exhausted… it's a smart move, but then again woo-hoo we get to go up against Americas!" the little Sena doll danced "Now-" Hiruma pulled the string again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I wonder if the bathroom is behind this tree… or was it the other tree, hm…"

"There are no trees near the vicinity of the restrooms…" Banba stated not shocked by the talking doll.

'… He's lost…' they all thought

"S-Sena, stay where you are, I'll be right there" Mamori stated and the doll nodded and hugged Hiruma's thumb… Mamori ran off.

Monta pulled the string asking, "What are you doing?"

"Hug a tree if you're lost…" everyone there just nodded.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well if you're still actually reading this, please review, no matter how short or condescending it is, please review! *Bows* It motivates me to write even with distractions!**


	60. Who's your… what?

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks to all the reviewers! TOPhat114 I made the corrections thank-you for telling this idiot, sigh~**

**Oh! And thanks for reviewing for the first time R34L17Y HUR72 or as I refer to my crazy buddy!**

**HikariAi gomen na sai~ It took forever to write this, I'm glad you're still there!**

**Oh and PandaLuvIchigos I do the same thing, but it's not good for your body so get some sleep! The story isn't gonna run off, so shinpai shinai yo! (I think I spelled that correctly... meaning: Don't worry!)**

**ANOUNCEMENT: Agon will explain at the end, what's the deal with Sena! Hopefully…**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Who's your… what?**

"We're now the Japanese representatives for the match against American team!" Hiruma got onto the platform on the fire truck and fired off a few rounds,

"**Oi**, what are you going to do? Deimon has become the representatives!" the editor strangled Kumabukuro

"Gugehbuh…I-it's all good, they have the same level strength as Taiyou…" Kumabukuro choked out.

"That's not the problem! Almost the entire team will need to be able to survive the tackles of the American team, what other team besides Taiyou is there that can do that! What if there are casualities?" the editor asked the blanching reporter.

"W-we could use the overtime rule…" he suggested

"It's too late for that, besides I have somewhere else I must go" and with that he left with the reporter following quickly behind him. In actuality everyone was leaving in a flurry and all were heading in the same direction.

"Where's everyone going?" Monta asked, the trio nodded,

"Didn't Sena already tell you?" Rena asked

"Enoshima…" Rin stated.

"Why are we going there?" Juumonji asked, Hiruma rolled his eyes and walked away with the Sena doll happily seated on his shoulder.

"To watch the Kings… fight the Gods, that's what Sena-chi said" Hana exclaimed

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuuh?" Hana giggled, she slowly tried to grab Juumonji's hand… but chickened out, so he grabbed her hand instead. They both blushed, Kuroki and Toganou just snickered.

"The kings and the gods…?" Monta still didn't get it,

"Oujou… White Knights… versus… Shinryuji … Nagas…" Rin stated

"Oh!" they all exclaimed except Kurita, whom Komusubi noticed looked pale.

Kurita kept quiet as he soon followed Hiruma as did the helpers.

"U-U-Unsui-s-s-san will be playing" Rena muttered to herself as she blushed.

"Oh~ and who is this Unsui?" Kaito asked

"N-None of your business!" Rena shouted and walked off in a huff.

"Hm~" he turned to look at Rin, whom just kept quiet, they both walked after her.

The other's soon followed and found Hiruma waiting for them in front of the monorail platform, "What took you so fucking long?" he asked a little ticked

"He's pissed cause he won't be able to sit next to his boyfriend~…" Kaito teased, when a gun barrel stared down at him, they all got on a monorail ignoring the two…

On the monorail they all looked out the window and said "W-whoa we're actually riding it!" "It's so high" usually Hiruma would tell them to calm the hell down and stop acting like kids but he was busy talking to a doll.

"Oi fucking chibi where are you?" and the doll replied,

"I'm almost there; Mamori-neechan's holding onto my hand so I won't get lost, *sigh*… everyone thinks I'm her daughter…"

That made Hiruma smirked, while he was waiting for the team he talked to the Sena doll, who exclaimed,

"Good thing I changed into a yukata before Mamori-neechan got here or she would have been wondering why Eyeshield was hugging a tree…"

"You really are a **baka**" Hiruma cackled, and no one dared to question his sanity at the platform or they'd meet with the end…

So they finally got to the outside of the football stadium and there was a huge crowd, Hiruma again asked the doll,

"Where the hell are you?"

"I might even get there before you, so stop asking" Hiruma could just see Sena's pouting face from his tone, the doll even crossed its arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about, we're already here"

"Yeah right, I'm gonna pass you up in five seconds!" Hiruma stared at the doll like it was crazy when _ZOOM _a wheelchair went rushing by with a person hanging onto the handles and that person was dressed in an orange yukata with maple leave pattern and a red sash with a giant gold and red clip holding down their wild brown hair.

"Told you so!" Sena shouted furthering away that's when Mamori was seen running up to the shock Hiruma with Sakuraba trailing behind.

"Be careful you two!" she shouted panting a little; Sakuraba just shook his head at the speed in which Torakichi went in his wheelchair. The whole team just watched as the wheelchair became a speck in the distance.

When they had gotten inside Sakuraba went off to the field as the Deimon bats stood on the other side of the field away from the bleachers with all the camera people, reporters and people from every other high school and college in Tokyo!

That's when they spotted Sena on the sidelines of the field with Torakichi, Sakuraba had just gotten there. Everyone was surrounding Sena, by the looks of it complementing him and asking him how he's been, and Takami was hugging him too closely for Hiruma's liking… And he made that clear, "**Oi** fucking bastards, get away from the fucking **chibi**!" the girls had to look away as they blushed with embarrassment. The guys looked around to see who was watching their hell's captain shouts of insanity, and that was everyone!

Sena's cheek turned so red… he turned to the Oujou White Knights who were shocked by Hiruma, and said

"I'm sorry for my captain… good luck" he bowed deeply with his hands folded in front of him and walked away, but turned around and told Shin, Takami, and Sakuraba

"**Ganbatte** Shin-san, Ichirou-niichan, Haruto-kun, oh and Torakichi remember what I said okay, watch your temper and cover your ears in five minutes exactly" he bowed again, but smiled this time and went on his way carefully in his Japanese wooden sandals.

"I'm glad he's fine… but what was wrong with Hiruma?" Sakuraba asked, Takami fixed his glasses and stared at the evil blond… Shin just stared at Sena who nearly tripped, Shin flinched raising his hand slightly and Takami noticed that too…

"What did he mean by cover our ears?" Torakichi wondered, but everyone just told him to go along with it.

"Ah **mina**, cover your ears soon okay, you too Koharu-san" Sena told them and Wakana who was chatting with Mamori, Rin and Rena, Hana came running up to Sena and held his hand, Juumonji stood beside her.

After Oujou cheered "Glory to the kingdom!" and Torakichi shouted

"Kick Shinryuji's ass!" their five minutes was almost up.

"Cover your ears in five, four" Sena didn't count out the rest but mouth them as he covered his ears and so did the Oujou white Knights (and Torakichi) and the Devil Bats covered their ears, when

Unsui shouted "**KATSU!** (Discipline!)" which roared through the whole stadium shocking everyone who wasn't prepared.

"Sena is right once more" Takami smiled proud, coach Shogun (or Shoji) was also impressed… The Oujou white Knights were all a chatter,

"That's incredible!" the cornerback for Shinryuji exclaimed but when he looked around he saw the Oujou's were unaffected

"That's strange, they're unaffected, even that manager girl for Oujou covered her ears too, but wow she's cute, oh the girl next to her is cute too, oh twin girls! Oh another pair of twins! And they're all in Yukatas!" Ikkyu exclaimed making the whole Shinryuji team look.

They saw Mamori stand next to Koharu, and then looked over to Rin and Rena, whom stared at the sky watching a crow fly by and Rena waving holding up a sign which read "Hello Unsui-san how have you been?"

"Lucky bastard…" they all mumbled as Unsui blushed, when they said "Oh, look those two are super cute!"

They stared at Hana whom became frantic and hid behind Sena whom smiled down at her stroking her hair calming her, he looked up and saw the Shinryuji Nagas and smiled beautifully and bowed his head slightly indicating a greeting

"Ah~ That one's definitely my type" they all emitted **fuwafuwa** auras (or as I love to put, it went into LALA land)

"Good grief, I knew I should have made the school co-ed…" but Sendou Dasumito,Shinryuji Nagas' coach voice went unheard; Sena's aura was just that strong.

Sena continued to smile as he pulled out a sign which read "I'm a boy" he tilted his head, which made them shocked!

"Maybe not then…" Dasumito stated stroking his beard as he examined Sena.

"H-he's a cross dresser…like Sanzo… except he's really is… cute…" they took a second look at Sena who was fixing Hana's clip then tickled her making her giggle and he smiled as well sending them into LALA land again…

"Is that not Kobayakawa Sena… the one who has gotten acceptance into our school?" Dasumito asked Unsui

"I believe it is" Unsui nodded

"What, why didn't he join us then?" they shouted when they say Sena holding up a sign

It had a well drawn drawing of Agon on it and said "Here's your answer"

"…" the Shinryuji Nagas sweat dropped…

That's when Hiruma walked up to Sena and took the sign from him and took out a red marker and then gave it back to Sena to hold up… (Get where I'm going with this, good so I don't have to explain…)

"…" Shinryuji Nagas sweat dropped again while Sena stared wonderingly at Hiruma who nonchalantly cleaned his arsenal…

"Speaking of Agon; where is he?" Dasumito asked Unsui who was calling Agon on the phone but no one picked up…

Meanwhile back with Deimon, they had found some seats and as they were sitting Kurita asked Hiruma, "Do we have to watch the Shinryuji game?"

Hiruma tried to brush the question aside by changing the subject "He's an ex- Shinryuji student" as he unfolded a piece of gum with one hand and pointed with another.

Almost everyone went "EHHH?" except Sena who said,

"That's not what I heard from Gen-chan… Hiruma-senpai…"

"…" Hiruma stared at Sena like he was mad

"I wonder if someone is mad about a certain someone embarrassing them in front of thousands of people including the media and fellow sportsmen." Kaito asked in a singsong voice, he glanced at Hiruma and then looked away.

"…" that was so obvious that even Hana got it.

"Oh we have two stories for you today; Kantou area tournament history explaining Shinryuji Naga's zero losses, illustrated by Anezaki Mamori or The creation of the Deimon dating back to when Hiruma Yoichi was just ten years old with black hair and no piercings illustrated by me" Sena pulled out his picture book, everyone was including Mamori was interested in that one.

Hiruma's eyes widened "Yup I interviewed all the people he'd won in bets and how he got to playing football, how he met Kurita-senpai and Gen-chan, it's so sweet you wouldn't be-" that's when Hiruma snatched it out of Sena's hand and tore it in half and into quarters and set the pieces a flame…

"W-why did you do that?" everyone asked, there was a piece left that had gotten away from Hiruma's fury. Toganou picked it up and examined the drawings,

"Sena you and me gotta make a manga someday" Toganou gave him a thumbs up.

Sena giggled and nodded saying "Okay" Hiruma glared at Toganou and Sena stared at Hiruma like 'What's wrong with you?' Hiruma just shrugged it off.

So they watched Mamori's crudely drawn picture book instead detailing how Shinryuji had almost lost when Shin entered Oujou and how they had won from 16-3 to 16-17 in five minutes thanks to the Kongo twins…

"And this year all the golden generation players have graduated" Kurita lamented for Oujou.

"Looks like they're gonna have a hard time" Hiruma stated looking at the field.

"That may be so but… come fall they'll be stronger… of course we will too!" Sena stated firmly making his teammates smile. That's when Sena shot up shaking, in the distance the Shinryuji Nagas were shaking as well…

"O-Oi S-Sena, he's looking this way, is he really psychic?" Ikkyu asked Unsui whom was unshaken.

"No, he's just like Agon, so he can feel the blood lust easily… though he's the complete opposite of Agon"

"Opposite?" Ikkyu asked knowing full well about the condition.

"Female Beta"

"Aren't those pathetically weak… and very …ahem" Ikkyu blushed thinking about what Agon had said… then he remembered another thing Agon had told him about those kinds, "I heard from Agon-san they usually die off at an early age…"

"Both are true…" Unsui tried to hold off the red from his cheeks to look serious

(It's a n curve Male Alpha and Female Beta are at the end of the curve, they are only born every 100 years, completely dominant, completely recessive angels… but since Sena's a boy, meh~)

That's when the Devil bat doll appeared and announced to Sena trouble was a foot.

"What do you mean Devi?" he asked as it landed on his arm.

"Rui and his gang are on their bikes, and they're on a crash way course with Agon!"

"What? I, I have to warn him!"

Hiruma grabbed onto Sena's arm "Warn who…?" Hiruma narrowed his eyes, he didn't know if Sena meant to warn Habashira or Agon…

'What's wrong with Hiruma-senpai today…? He's acting strange'

"Hiruma-senpai please let go, if I don't go he'll get hurt" Sena's eyes were filled with worry which pissed Hiruma off even more!

"Why the hell are you calling me Hiruma-senpai?" Hiruma asked not budging…

"Sena's calling you what he's always called you Hiruma-kun, please let Sena go you're hurting him" which was like Mamori had said, when Hiruma let go it left a very red hand print around Sena's arm and wrist and with that Sena was off, kicking off his sandals and pulling up his yukata while running at full speed, Mamori didn't see this for she was still glaring at Hiruma, then she turned and went after Sena who was long gone.

When she got there Habashira and his gang were on the ground covered in wounds, Sena was checking up on them, they were fine, but they could've been worse off… luckily Sena had gotten there in time and told Agon to stop and he actually did…

"Hey there bitch"

"Bitch… me?" Sena asked pointing at himself

"Yup you're my bitch"

"What?" Sena asked confused "But it's me Sena, you know, the boy you've been calling trash… of course you call everyone that, and I wish would you stop…" Sena's voice kind of died at the end… he was very afraid of Agon…

Agon continued hit on him knowing full well it is Sena… and ignored Mamori,

Mamori said out loud to herself "Juumonji-kun is going out with Hana, and Hiruma had finally announced he's going out with Eyeshield and I thought that was the end of that, but now another one appeared?" Mamori asked baffled at all the perverts going after Sena.

"Hiruma-senpai is going out with Eyeshield, which eyeshield?" Sena asked, and Agon hates to be ignored… so he tried to grab Sena's arm.

"I'm a boy I told you twice already so, please stop, Mamori-neechan, which eyeshield?" Sena asked dodging Agon with great reflexes.

"What do you mean which eyeshield, our eyeshield of course" Mamori stated confused for she didn't know there were two others.

"What? When did this happen?"

"During the match with Taiyou, of course you were on the tower" Mamori smiled

Agon thinks Sena is playing hard to get so he's just screwing around not going at the little boy with full force.

"Oh my god…" Sena had stopped dodging due to shock.

"Gottcha" Agon gripped onto Sena and planted a big wet one on him shocking both Mamori and Sena

"Mmm!" Agon finally released Sena,

"That was pretty good" Agon licked his own lips, Sena was in shock he blurted out,

"I've been unfaithful to Yoichi…" as his shaking hand rose to touch his wet lips.

"Yoichi…? That piece of trash!" Agon asked glaring down at the small boy

"What do you mean Sena?" A shocked Mamori stared him down too… With two people staring him down and he's confused and shocked and scared, he ran like the world was out to get him!

Mamori chased after him, leaving Agon and the forgotten bodies, but soon an ambulance and only an ambulance (no police because Sena had called in and asked a favor of the hospital) came to pick up the Zokugaku boys, Agon didn't stick around to be questioned.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Didn't expect that did ya, let me interview Agon as why the change is sexual preference … cautiously of course…**

**Me: Eto Agon-san, I mean Agon-sama… why did you suddenly take an interest in Sena… a boy?**

**Agon: Ah, why the hell should I tell you, you piece of shitty trash?**

**Me: … Our viewers… would like to know *backs away about two feet***

**Agon: Screw the viewers *turns to walk away***

**Me: Uh well… if you tell us… I'll give you more Sena time… (Inner thoughts: Gomen na sai Sena…)**

**Agon: *stops, turns back around* because he's fuckable**

**Me: E-excuse me…**

**Agon: *groans* you know that friggin' syndrome he has**

**Me: Hai *nods***

**Agon: He's a FB therefore it's pleasurable to fuck him, more so than an FA and a hundred times more than an average woman… it's like going to heaven *dark evil smirk***

**Me: Ah… I see… well there you have it folks… now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have to challenge a devil to get something … *puts on bullet proof vest and army helmet***


	61. What more is there…Shin san!

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Ah thanks for reviewing HikariAi, I think you'll like it!**

**And THANK-YOU crazy buddy! **

**Thanks Zeta I think I will keep it up!**

**OH THERES A LITTLE SIDE STORY AFTER THE **_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Chapter 56: What more is there…Shin-san!**

Sena had made it back to the stadium just as Shinryuji was leading with 28- 0 but he didn't go back to where Deimon were sitting, he stayed as far away from that aura he felt approaching…

His mind was so jumbled he just wanted to forget everything, but couldn't so all he could do was to think of football and only football right there and right then as he leaned on a wall near an entrance.

'Hosagawa Ikkyu cornerback, fastest speed is 4.9 backwards… Haruto-kun having been in the hospital couldn't work on his stamina… he must he exhausted… ow' Sena slid down the wall crouching as he pinned his head between his hands.

'What happened… what do I do? My life was my friends and football … what's going on…? I-I just wanted to be happy, that was all… now…' tears started to flow down his cheeks; that's when he heard a _SLAM_

'…Shin-san…' Shin had spear tackled Unsui, 'So strong… why can't I be like that…' Sena stood and smiled softly to himself, and then SLAM Shin tackled Ikkyu (It might be Ikkyuu) to the ground.

"That's not it!" Sena heard Torakichi shout at Sakuraba.

"…Torakichi… that's right something might happen to him…" 'I'll keep an eye open' Sena thought to himself, finally regaining some composure as he wiped away the tears from his puffy red eyes, he smiled when he had heard Torakichi swear to become a starter.

But soon everyone began to lose hope… as the gap between the scores became greater … Sena as well…

"Ichirou-niichan…" he saw Takami staring off at… Agon… like he was in pain…

"It's not fair… why is God so cruel…?" Sena's tears started to flow again as he gripped onto his yukata with both hands wrinkling the fabric, but he kept hidden in the shadows, for the shout from Hiruma and Rena indicated Mamori had gotten back to the group…

END OF GAME! Score: 41- 03

Torakichi was already sad when Ikkyu and Yamabushi said

"For Oujou to be of this standard…" "It's a relapse into the age of Shinryuji" they walked away, as they climbed the stairs to their waiting bus,

"GRRR! Just watch Shinryuji! Today was just because Sakuraba is still recovering! We'll bring you down with a huge win in the Fall, stupid! Shinryuji idiots! Shit heads!" Torakichi shouted.

That pissed off Agon from his little happy mood, he snatched up one of the footballs from the basket Ikkyu was carrying and threw it at an amazing speed at Torakichi's legs and walked away. But it was instantly caught by both Sakuraba and Monta!

They were both surprise that the other had caught it, but what was more surprising was the fact that Torakichi was in one of Sena's arm and the wheelchair was held above both their heads in Sena's other hand… (Sena had run across the field in a sprint and picked up Torakichi in one arm and the wheelchair by tossing it up and twirling it to pick it up easier with one hand)

Sena placed the wheelchair down and put Torakichi in it and lectured him, Torakichi nodded without looking Sena in his eyes. Sena patted him on the head and said

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters" Torakichi looked up and saw tears in Sena's eyes…

"Whoa…" Sakuraba and Monta both said. Ikkyu was amazed by the catch… but more so by Sena…

"Ah, Sena! You okay man… I heard…" Monta remembered as he walked up to his friend.

That's when some of the Deimon team members came up to the boy…

"I'm fine…" he didn't look them in the eyes… Oujou came over (Takami, Koharu, Shin, Sakuraba is already there, and Otawara)

"Sena…" Rin had taped Rena's mouth shut and tied her up and now she laid on Kaito's shoulders, Monta pitied her because he'd been through that…; Mamori, Hana, Juumonji, Yukimitsu and Toganou and the other helpers weren't there.

"…**Hai**…?"

"It was just one kiss… taken by surprise… it means nothing… if there is no love…" Rin smiled… Sena came to realization what his cousin had said was true… and he cried with relief.

"K-Kiss?" Takami shouted

"Another one… we barely got those two to calm down" Kuroki muttered referring to Mamori and Rena…

Rin went over to Hiruma and took the duct tape from him,

"Uh… n-no need for that" Sakuraba stated as Otawara took out chains…

"No need for that either!" Sakuraba tried to stop Otawara and all he got was a laugh for his attempt.

Sena came over to Takami and cried into his jersey stopping Otawara.

Sena said something but his words were so muffled the only ones who understood were Takami whom he was crying into and the hellish captain with the devil's ears.

"I wish I was asexual like Shin-san…"

"…" Takami and Hiruma kept a straight face… as every kept wondering what he's saying.

"Sena… I don't think you can become asexual" Takami stated they all sweat dropped

"Really? But Yoichi said the other day, that Shin-san was asexual!" Sena stated as he pushed away from Takami looking straight up at him but his hands still clutched on tightly to Takami's jersey as they all sweat dropped even more…

"… You remember that but you don't remember what you said this morning…?" Hiruma asked

"Uh… well, I-I do now…" Sena hid behind Takami, his face was flushed; Hiruma smirked.

'…Yoichi…' Takami looked back down at the blushing Sena and then at the grinning devil… a ticked off mark appeared as his glasses hid his eyes.

"Sena… what's going on; care to tell _your Ichiro-niichan_?" Takami smiled as he knelt down to Sena's height.

"…" Sena opened his mouth, he had a cheery expression on then his eyes widened and his smile became a frown as he closed his mouth and then looked at his Niichan who stared him down, Sena rapidly shook his head.

"Sena…" Takami uttered a dark aura appeared, Sena ran to hide behind Kurita because he was the biggest one there.

"Sena!" Takami of the brother complex society burst into action Koharu and Sakuraba had to keep him bay while Otawara just laughed heartily. Sena closed his eyes…

"That's it I'm transferring you to Oujou like I should have the first time I found out you went to Deimon!" Sena's eyes widened…

"I dare you to try" Hiruma stepped forward; Sena peered out from behind Kurita who looked like he was going to cry, he didn't want Sena to transfer.

"Oh believe me I dare" Takami got out of the two's grip.

"I won't allow it…" Shin said challenging Takami

"Why in the world not?" Takami asked bewildered, Hiruma was surprised too; he thought Shin would want to be with Sena, because Hiruma knew he likes Sena but hasn't realized it yet because he's dense and only thinks of training…

"I made a promise to challenge eyeshield… that is all"

"What does eyeshield have to do with Sena?" Takami asked confused… (Okay for a smart person, he sure can be dumb…)

"…" Sakuraba's eyes widened and so did Koharu as they stared at Sena who came out to the open.

"I-I'm-!" Hiruma blocked Sena's mouth with his hand, and finished his sentence for him

"He's going out with me, meaning; Nice to meet you… brother-in-law" Hiruma extended his hand for Takami to shake while smiling kindly…

"…" Takami hyperventilated, gasping for air.

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Takami's racing heart slowed down…

"But it is true" Hiruma interrupted Sena again

"…Y-Yes it is, b-but I-" this time Hiruma didn't interrupt Sena but a loud **THUMP **which was the sound of Takami passing out while foaming at the mouth.

"Ichi-Nii!" Sena rushed to his side while Hiruma stood there laughing. Koharu and Sena fanned and helped him up as Sakuraba stood there shocked and Otawara laughed saying,

"Congratulations Takami you got a brother-in-law! Buwahaha!" when something unexpected happened… Shin came over to Sena and picked him up and took him away, Hiruma tried to stop him by asking

"Where the hell do you think you're going with _my_ **chibi**?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously…

Everyone who was not shocked or unconscious became eerily quiet…

"I need to talk with _Sena_… privately" Shin stated without even turning around… which shocked the people who knew Shin… Shin never called anyone by their first names…

"It better be only a talk, or…" Hiruma, the shells fell to the ground with a clink, clink, he reloaded his riffle, and by the looks of it… with real bullets…

"… Understood…" Shin stated and walked away with Sena draped over his shoulders like a damsel in distress… (Sena's thoughts 'So this is what it feels like to be a rag doll…' *blink blink*)

"**Eto**… Shin-san what is that you wanted to talk about?" Sena asked still hanging over Shin's shoulders.

"…" Shin kept quiet.

"…okay I can wait… meanwhile, can you please put me down?" Sena asked, and Shin replied,

"No"

"…Okay" Sena stated fine with it, it wasn't uncomfortable; in fact he enjoyed the view of things seen from a tall person's perspective.

After a few minutes Shin finally broke the silence

"Is it really true…?"

"Is what really true?" Sena asked staring at a leaf falling from the tree, but the wind had picked it up again.

"That you and Hiruma are going out… as in dating?" Shin asked, if he was feeling any emotion, his voice didn't show it. None that Sena could tell so he replied truthfully,

"**Hai**, it's true" Sena didn't expect Shin to suddenly pull him off his shoulder setting him down,

"Whoa" escaped from Sena's mouth, when Shin grabbed onto his shoulders and stared him in the face, Sena thought

'Oh no, not this again' and turned his head away.

"… Will it affect you during games?" Shin asked making Sena say

"What?" and stare him straight in the eyes

"Will it affect your game play, will it make you hesitate or regress any, being in a relationship?" Shin had asked in a very long sentence, that all Sena could do was shake his head.

"… I see… then I'll see you in the finals" Shin stated and let the small boy go…

"I-Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Shin nodded.

"Oh…" Sena had to giggle for a moment there he had thought there was another person confessing to him 'Don't get so big headed Sena, only crazy people would like you… darn it…' Sena lamented dropping his head, Shin was still staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must think I'm crazy… I'm just thinking things out, and about my game spirit don't worry, I'll bring all that I have to face you, so you better bring your game face" Sena gave him a thumbs up which made Shin smile.

"…Wow, you should smile more often, it suits you" Sena smiled tilting his head and laughed cutely, when Shin put his hand to his chest

"What's wrong, Shin-san?" Sena asked worriedly,

"Heartburn…"

(Another one, why does Takami lie to people! Because he doesn't want anyone to take Sena…ah~)

"Oh I see- wait a minute, did Ichirou-niichan tell you that?" Sena asked with a (-_-) face

Shin nodded

"Sigh… Shin-san that's not heartburn it's-"

"Times up" Hiruma appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sena covering Sena's mouth in the process.

"You're bus is leaving" Hiruma stated to Shin as he pulled Sena away (he apparently was watching the whole thing…)

"Understood…" Shin stated watching Sena get pulled away, again he felt a pain in his chest, but it was different than before 'This… is painful… I'll need to see a doctor' he thought as he walked away.

This time Sena is being carried over Hiruma's shoulder

"I'm getting use to this…" he muttered to himself, but Hiruma heard

"Che" Hiruma shook his head but smirked, when Sena felt a hand on his bottom…

"Yoichi… your hand is a little too low"

"So?" Hiruma didn't care, and he was willing to admit it so there was nothing Sena could say or do, except

"Sigh…If you put me down I'll-" Sena whispered something into Hiruma's ear that made his eyes widen,

"Really…?" Hiruma smirked

"Yes" Sena nodded now face to face with the devilish captain but was still in his arms.

"Won't your parents be worried then?" Hiruma smirked expecting Sena to freak out.

"No, they'll be fine with it, they're use to this kind of thing" Hiruma gave a look of disbelief.

"Have you seen my family" Sena smiled sweetly, Hiruma thought about it and then shrugged.

"So when are you going to-"

"Anytime you're ready" Sena stated "Now hold up the end of the deal, down" Sena pointed to the ground.

Hiruma rolled his eyes and sighed but put him down, before Sena could even stand up straight Hiruma said "Tomorrow then"

"What about your-" before Sena could even finish his sentence Hiruma stared at him like 'do you really have to fuckin' ask?'

"Okay then… but after the game with the Americans, oh I can't wait to play them!" Sena jumped up and down "Oh, which reminds me… where are my shoes?" Sena asked,

"These or, this one…?" Hiruma pulled out a pair of wooden sandal and a small old school slipper.

"It was you!" Sena took the slipper and smack Hiruma on the arm with it.

"I never said I wasn't…" Hiruma leaned in; Sena didn't resist as he wrapped his arms loosely around Hiruma's neck and allowed entrance into his mouth.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**A little Side story:**_

**Hiruma: *pulls back from Sena* Hn~ Aren't you daring?**

**Sena: *catching his breath* what do you mean?**

**Hiruma: Letting me kiss you like that out in public**

**Sena: Why not, we're going out right? *Confused look* *tilts head***

**Hiruma: … so it's fine**

**Sena: *Nods***

**Hiruma: *Grins bearing fangs* *starts to untie Sena's sash***

**Sena: Yoichi, what are you doing?**

**Hiruma: Stripping you *focuses on the knot which is actually tied really tightly…***

**Sena: But I'm not injured**

**Hiruma: *face palm* *mutters* and here I thought things were actually gonna get good…**


	62. Sena, where are you headed?

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks to my Crazy Buddy as always for reviewing, and the first to review~ I'm glad you like it, Takami well he'll lie to anyone as long as it concerns Sena… but after finding out this –shocking- relationship what will he do…**

**Hehehe Thanks ObliviusMoon, yeah, let's just hope they stay that way… if I'm the writer who knows what kinds of thing are gonna go down…**

**Hahaha I'm immune to puppy dog eyes as I said before somewhere… okay I'm not so immune when it comes to tears + puppy dog eyes, I crack like humptydumpy. Well if I do, I'll post a warning before the chapter, and label it with a **_**big ol' L**_

**Hahaha sorry I'm asexual! Just kiddin'! I will, I hope you like the rest RoxxorzBoxxerz!**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Sena, where are you headed?**

That night Hiruma had dinner with Sena's family… and a decision was made…

The next day Sena, Hiruma and Kurita were called to the Sports Magazine Corporation…

Hiruma sat across from Kumabukuro and the Editor-in-chief; he sat Sena down next to him, while Kurita stood, even though Sena gestured to sit next to him, he declined smiling.

Then the editor-in-chief explained what an asshole Apollo was without using the word… instead he told him 'he cancelled the game because he didn't want to come over because it's hot and humid…'

"I didn't think… there would be anyone who thinks he can get away with treating the devil bats like this…" Hiruma's malicious grin and wide eyes sent a shiver down Kurita and even Sena's spine,

"Yoichi… you're not going to kill anyone right?" Sena asked his grinning boyfriend.

"…" Hiruma smirked at him, and then Sena said,

"Witnesses" as he pointed at Kumabukuro and the Editor-in-chief whom sweat dropped…

"Che… I won't fuckin' kill him… physically…" a black aura enveloped the area and bats appeared.

"Oh well then that's fine, I know some very good therapists" Sena smiled as he sipped his tea.

"…" everyone kept quiet about that…

Kurita went back to school; Hiruma said he'd meet him back there as he and Sena went off…

**Afterschool…**

Hiruma ran a little late, even though he hated tardiness in others, it was fine for him to be and no one ever dared to challenge him…

"Oh Hiruma-senpai, where's Sena?" Monta asked about his best friend's well being.

"He's… sick" Hiruma grinned "But he made you all something, you'll get it later"

"…Oh…" Hiruma walked away from the confused Monta while whistling a happy tune…

"Oi, what's up with the demon, he just sent Anezaki to the zoo?" Juumonji asked Monta, Kuroki and Toganou were right behind him.

"I don't know… but something happened"

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "HUUH?"

"Well ya see, I asked where Sena was, and get this, he said Sena was sick… while grinning, how can he be happy his star runner is sick?" Monta was baffled

"…" the trio's eyes widened

"Oi, What did you get something"

"Naw, it couldn't be" Juumonji stated

"Yeah it's Sena-chan we're talking about there's no way" Kuroki shook his hand and shrugged it off.

"…But it is Hiruma" Toganou stated causing the other two to freeze up, their eyes twitched…

"MUKYA! Don't leave me out of this, come on tell me what's goin' on!" they looked at one another and decided not to tell Monta as they walked away.

Monta was going to go after them when Hiruma came up to him with Kurita who was holding a camera!

After shooting a catch and leaving the monkey to roll, they went after Yukimitsu, then Komusubi and the Huh-huh brothers… he had to wait a bit as his cameraman kept the trio and Komusubi from killing each other…

And after shooting a series of strange shots and after Mamori came back they all went to the clubroom.

"Sena-kun made us chicken that's what Hiruma said" as Kurita brought out the chicken.

"**Uma sou**! (It looks good or looks savory; Note: mostly boys say this, but I say it…)"

"Fried chicken!" (There was plain and seasoned, for dipping sauces there's honey, gravy, barbeque sauce, and ketchup)

"Hiruma, why are you filming us eating?" Mamori asked looking away when she noticed a certain little brother of hers was missing.

"Where's Sena…?" it got quiet

"He's sick… or so I'm told" Monta stated but he knew he was missing out on something, but he didn't know what.

"Oh I see, I'll visit him after practice then" Mamori stated as she wiped her hands on a napkin, Hiruma held back a laugh,

"I'll come with you" Yukimitsu stated and she smiled and nodded.

Hiruma fell out of his chair, he was on the ground rolling and laughing (Note: he did it on purpose… to piss someone off, namely Mamori)

"…What's wrong with him?" Mamori asked looking around, Kurita looked worried, and Monta looked confused as did Yukimitsu who shook his head.

The trio kept quiet… Komusubi noticed at stared at them,

"W-what are you looking at?" Kuroki asked,

"Is there something wrong Kuroki-kun?" Mamori asked

"N-Nothing…" he didn't make eye contact, Mamori arched an eyebrow when she noticed the other two didn't as well

"You boys are acting strange…"

Hiruma looked over at them and grinned while saying "Keep it a secret and nobody will get hurt…"

"Keep what a secret?" Kurita, Yukimitsu, Mamori, and Monta asked, they all turned to the trio when they're ignored by the devil.

"…" they kept quiet

"…T-this has something to do with Sena, doesn't it!" Monta realized

Kuroki flinched, Juumonji shrugged, Toganou just pulled out a manga

"Two out of three" Yukimitsu stated examining their reactions (Hahaha only Toganou is ninja material!)

"Hiruma, what's wrong with Sena?" Mamori asked shooting the source.

"**Saa~**" he shrugged with a smile plastered on his face as he walked out. And with that… everyone rushed over to his house… but found his mother was home?

"Oh you must be from the football club" Mihae, Sena's mother, a petite black haired woman whom always wear her hair in a lose bun asked. She saw new and old faces; that is when she spotted Mamori.

"Mamori-chan, how have you been, Sena said you were the co-manager of the football team" she smiled

"Ah yes **Mihae-oba-chan** (auntie Mihae), I'm fine, how are you?" Mamori bowed.

"Fine, except I had quit my job, which was stressing me, so now I'm a shufu (house wife)" she giggled smiling brightly.

'Just like Sena…' they thought blinking.

"Oh Monta-kun, you haven't been here in a while, and Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun, right, we met once before… though it's a bit hazy… how have you all been?"

(Remember when Sena disappeared…)

"Fine" Monta replied bowing

"Uh right, good evening ma'am, we're fine" Juumonji replied for the trio.

"Why don't you all come in, Sena and I just made dinner, it'll be done in a few minutes, oh is Yoichi-chan here too?" Mihae looked around.

"…" that scared everyone quiet, she had actually called the demon commander Yoichi-chan…

"I'm right here; you look lovely as usual **okaa-san (Mother)**" Hiruma smiled holding a bundle of yellow tulips… (What a schmoozer!) He handed her the bouquet.

"Oh, you, come on in everyone, come along" she went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"Ah **mina**, what are you doing here?" Sena asked coming down from up stairs after hearing the door close, he was in his game control pajamas.

"Cute pajamas Sena-chan" Kuroki grinned

"It's all I have to wear right now… most of my clothes are all packed up" Sena examined his pajamas.

"Are ya moving or something?" Monta asked shocked, the rest wondered as well.

"Huh, oh, yes…" Sena smiled wearily…

"Why? Where to?" Mamori asked

"Why I can answer, as to where, I can't say… don't worry I'll still go to Deimon, and I'll be here sometimes, **Kaa-chan** still …" he whispers this part "Can't cook…"

"Ahem I heard that" Mihae crossed her arms with a spatula in one hand.

"**Gomen na sai (**I'm sorry**)**" he hugged his mommy,

"Oh come now, is this how a grown boy supposed to act?" she asked but she was squeezing him like a teddy bear…

'Cute… like mother like son'

After the hug Sena still clung to his mom, for some reason his face was flush as he kept glancing at a certain someone…

"**Mina, **have a seat" he finally pulled away from his mom and led them to the living room they all sat around the table, there were enough **zabuton** so his mother went to get more as Sena went to serve drinks and snacks.

Mihae after handing out the extra **zabuton** went to help Sena carry the trays. She set down the tray of cookies, and rice crackers. Sena set each person things they usually drink, like Kurita loved sweet tea, so he set that there, he brought a tray of milk tea, chamomile tea, lemonade, and coffee, he set down the cream and sugar and took a seat near his mother when he remembered something and ran to go get it nearly slipping because of his socks…

"Here you are" he set a platter of crème puffs in front of Mamori whose eyes twinkled.

"It's like you knew we would come over…" Juumonji stated biting into the butter cookie.

"Huh, why do you say that?" Sena asked; Juumonji looked over to the munching Mamori next to a smiling Yukimitsu who was offered a crème puff but declined seeing as she was enjoying it so much.

"Oh, those, I was planning on going to school after I was done packing" Sena smiled at Mamori who had stopped eating for a moment.

"In your Pajamas?" Kuroki laughed, Sena blushed and stuttered out a,

"N-no…"

"Ah, but didn't you deliver Gen-chan and the others their bento boxes in your pajamas this morning before you started packing?" his mother asked as Sena turned bright red… as he watched Kuroki, Toganou, and Monta snicker. Juumonji just smiled at his childishness he looked over to the other blond who hasn't taken his eyes off the small boy…

"That's right, why are you moving Mihae-**Oba-chan**?" Mamori asked looking at Mihae.

"Hm, oh we're not moving, only Sena is" she smiled giggling.

"… B-but why, is it monetary problems?" Kurita asked… staring at the third platter of cookies he had plowed through…

"Oh no, Sena's just growing up, ah that's the telephone…" Mihae heard the telephone ring, everyone turned to a certain blonde devil as he shut off his cell phone…

"Sena, why are you really moving?" Mamori asked not taking the growing up as a real answer, because she knew Sena would never grow up…

"B-Because… Agon" Sena said bluntly

"Don't worry I won't let him come near you, you don't have to move-"

"Well, it's just a safety precaution, if I'm on the move from one place to another he won't be able to find me… until our match with them that is"

"PFT!" Kurita spat out his tea

"M-m-match? W-w-what do you mean S-Sena-k-kun…?" Kurita leaned over the table…

"Well Shinryuji is pretty good, they'll probably end up in the quarter finals right… we'll have a 1/3 chance of going against them some time if we're going to the Christmas bowl" Sena smiled brightly.

"…" Kurita's eyes widened but in a good way as he smiled and nodded, he looked to Komusubi who nodded with his master. Everyone in turn turned to each other and smiled and grinned. Hiruma smirked,

'Fucking chibi sure can rile them up…' he blew a bubble,

"So Sena, where are ya moving to?" Monta asked.

"I told you, I can't say… it's a top secret" Sena smiled with that Mihae came back saying,

"That was strange… it seemed someone had the wrong number but they wouldn't let me hang up, they seemed so frantic, I wonder if they're okay?" she wondered.

Everyone turned to their devilish captain except Sena who stared down at his lap as Hiruma grinned bearing his fangs.

After staying over and having dinner and even more food to bring home they all left… all, except Hiruma.

"Are you ready?" Hiruma asked as the moving truck pulled up to Sena's house.

"You didn't need to call a moving van… and do they usually run at this hour?" Sena asked as he saw the sweating man hiding his face under his cap as he came to pick up the few boxes he had.

"Like I'd make you lift a finger other than for football… you're my boyfriend now, whatever you deserve you'll get… even if you don't want it" Hiruma said the last part directly into Sena's ear causing Sena to shiver.

"…Yoichi, we're being watched by my parents …" Sena tried to push Hiruma away as he blushed.

"So… they don't mind right **Okaa-san Otou-san**?" he smiled

"Hehehe, of course not, right dear?" Mihae giggled, Shuma just smiled,

'Sena's boyfriend is really affectionate, and protective… just what Sena needs' he thought and nodded.

"**Kaa-chan, Tou-san! **Y-you're suppose to say, 'It's good that you're affectionate, but not in public' or something" Sena said trying to imitate his father's voice.

"Well, you already know that yourself, we know you'll be responsible for yourself, you are a grown-up now. But I do have something to say before you go. Take care of each other, and forgive each other for the small things, remember the good times you've shared that way you'll stay together for life" he hugged his wife as he said the last part.

"Aw, you~ .Be good now Sena" his mom nudged her husband, and then told Sena in a mothering way.

"**Hai~**" Sena smiled as he carried his carryon.

Hiruma grinned, 'His family is strange, but very accepting and loving… just like he is…' he looked down at his small boyfriend, who then looked up at him with his big golden brown eyes smiling.

And with that… they moved in together…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Living together now… Hahaha oh boy… well this is gonna get interesting to write… I'm gonna need lots of gum… yes it's addicting to chew sugarfree gum, it helps me write, try it~**

**Hahaha I'm advertising gum…**

**Sena at Hiruma's home… :**

'_**Yoichi… I've seen him chew gum which as no form… but what happens to his toothbrush…' Sena wondered… **_

_**Sena walks into the bathroom… "Oh…" he picks up the shredded piece of plastic…**_

**How will Sena kiss him back without having holes in his tongue! I hope he's not a biter or Sena will have to buy lots of gauze… ugh...**


	63. L OMAKE: Sadistic Teaser

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**I'll be a little late on the next chapter seeing as I have writers block, why… college, it's a disease that's filling my head with depression… **

**This is an OMAKE So you don't actually have to read it and it does have boyxboy action requested by HikariAi especially… so if you want, not saying you should or anything… but yeah, I'm horrible as these *waves arms spazztastically* **

**I'll thank the reviewers like I always do in the upcoming chapter, this well just enjoy it as a side story**

**THANKS TO MY CRAZY BUDDY FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS! Much appreciation and love to **_**R34L17Y HUR72**_** !**

__

**WARNING: Again this is yaoi, boyxboy, if don't like that please don't read… you're only hurting yourself…**

* * *

**L OMAKE: Sadistic Teaser (warning lemon)**

Long fingers caressed over the small boys smooth body... finely tracing every detail "P-please stop teasing me, I'm ticklish..." the boy lying on the floor tried to hide his embarrassment

"Oh~ then how about this?" the man used his tongue to gently sample the brown eyed boys pink nipples nipping it.

"Nn b-better, but-" the boy bravely stated; a blush still sprawled across his face… like how his legs became when the man got right down to what he wanted.

"Hm~ I never knew you were so dirty like this?" the man cooed as he pulled the small boys pants off with a quick flick of his wrist exposing the smaller boy's erection.

"B-but not as much as you" he pouted turning away

"I'm sorry" The man grinned into the boy's ear wrapping his arms cradling the small body "let me make it up to you~" he planted small kisses around the small neck while his hand worked on getting the boy more aroused.

"Ah~ Mm…"

"Does it feel good?"

"H-hai" the boy moaned

"I see…" the man's hand stopped as he sat up

"W-what's wrong?" the boy whimpered as he sat up.

The man smirked as he unzipped his pants "I can't let you have all the fun now can I?"

The man got into position and was about to enter the boy when he stuttered out a

"W-wait… y-you're not thinking about putting it in… dry and pre-pre…preparing me, are you?" the boy blushed completely red.

"…What's a little pain for a life time of pleasure" the man grinned sardonically.

"**Akuma (Devil/ demon)**! You're- you're so sadistic" the boy threw a pillow at his lover.

"You just barely noticed that?" the man pushed the boy down pinning him silencing him with a kiss.

"Mmm! Mmm mmm" the man just grinned into it, as his tongue explored the brunette's mouth stifled cries soon quieted down and became soft moans. The broke apart for only a moment to catch their breath and were at it again they're bodies slowly grinded into each other. And without out parting mouths the man slipped his finger into the small boy's ass.

"Mph!" the boys eyes widen in shock,

"Uh, uh, uh" the man shook his head as the boy tense "It'll be over soon, just bare with for now…"

"B-b-but it hur-hurts…" the little boy whimpered and winced

"Not for long… it'll feel good soon~ so bare with it okay" the man uttered sweet words and backed them up with soft kisses convincing the boy into letting him continue though the pain didn't lessen… and when the man inserted his manhood

"Ah! God!"

"What the hell are you doing fucking chibi…?" Hiruma narrowed his eyes into the darkened room

"Yoichi…" Sena looked over at his boyfriend who stood at the door…

"Pop corn?" he offered grabbing the bowl and handing it off.

"Ah~" "You feel so fucking good" the television sounded

"What the fuck are you watching…" he walked over to his small boyfriend

"A porno in disguise as a sadistic romance, or so Sara-neechan said…" Sena didn't take his eyes off the screen

"…" Hiruma just stared at Sena until he looked up at his blonde boyfriend.

"It's pretty good, I learned a lot things from it, like for instance, use lube" Sena held up one finger

"…" Hiruma raised an eyebrow

"And I also learned some positions in which you can have sexual intercourse, which men can have together! You just do it anally" Sena smiled "The position was um… stationary"

"Missionary" Hiruma corrected him as he sat down beside Sena on the floor in front of the black couch

"Right missionary, it's said to be easy and it has a very high level of intimacy" Sena popped a popcorn into his mouth as he continued to watch the porno…

"Hn… so do you want to try it" Hiruma without turning his head, his emerald green eyes glanced over at the small brunette, Sena turned to stare at Hiruma with his big golden brown eyes…

"Sure" he smiled

"…" at first Hiruma was shocked, but his expression was soon replaced with a grin. Hiruma leaned over to kiss Sena and Sena tilted his head to adjust…

That's when _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"FUCK…" Hiruma seethe through his teeth as he got up, whoever that was they were dead…

Hiruma opened the door and

"Hello cousin-in-law!" Sara grinned as she waved

"….What the hell do you want… and how the fuck do you know where I live…"

"I had Sena chipped… just kidding hehehe" she laughed creepily.

"…" Hiruma's eye twitched

"Anyways I just came by to tell Sena, You can't have sex until you're eighteen or it's illegal…"

"R-really?" Sena asked coming up behind Hiruma

Hiruma choked "W-what the, fucking chibi don't listen to this idiot, she's already done it up with who knows how many people!"

"Yes… and I regret it…" she pretends to look sad…

"…" Sena thought about it for a moment

"Bitch, tell him otherwise or I'll-" Hiruma threaten with his rifle which he pulled out of nowhere…

"Hahaha Sena I'm just joshing with you; just do it safely, here you go" she handed Sena a box. Sena opened the box and saw condoms and lube… and…

"Thank-you" Sena smiled "But Yoichi already has it covered; he has tons in the bathroom"

"Oh really… so you've already done it before… with someone else… hm, okay then bye!" Sara got out of there leaving a very awkward silence…

"Uh fucking chibi…"

"…I'm going to bed… good night…" Sena walked away.

"S-Sena wait" _**SLAM **_Sena slammed the door shut…

"Shit… what the fuck, first she's tipping him off then the bitch gets him pissed at me, what the hell is wrong with his fucked up family!" _**SLAM **_went Hiruma's head on the coffee table…

**As Hiruma was rambling to himself, in the room**

There was a note in the box Sara had given him, 'Make him think you're mad him, he's want you even more, smiley face'

"…Nee-chan isn't that obsession…" _**SLAM **_Sena jumped when he heard Hiruma slam his head into the coffee table…

'That's no good, *sigh* I can't even pretend to be mad…I'll tell him in the morning' Sena smiled and nodded as he went to bed. Later that night Hiruma snuck into bed with Sena and held him the whole night…

'Maybe I can, just for a while longer…' Sena smiles to himself as he snuggled into Hiruma.

**TBC... maybe**

* * *

**Well there was yaoi… just not how you expected hehehe… I might write another depending on this one blows over… if not I'll just imply in the other chapters… question do I have to change my rating now?**


	64. Kumabukuro, Football Magazine, & burning

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Thanks Crazy buddy for making me laugh through the troubles, sigh~ YOUR AWESOME!**

**Thanks to KevinLDevil for commenting, hahaha I don't know, we'll see... maybe one or two more or more depending, again we'll see~**

**Thank-you PandaLuvIchigos, that's nice to know, I wish I had things I could treasure, but sadly everything in the end gets... thrown out by a neat freak... grrs... sorry about that, personal issues...**

**Hahaha hey HikariAi, um okay I'm writing as things come to me, so it may take a while, and after seeing my doctor and get meds for my ulcers I think I can, just kiddin' I don't have to take them anymore~**

**And thanks to Lidia for those kind words~ Aw, so sweet~ Well here's the next chapter~ **

**Hope everyone likes it, if not, you can through things at me... if you have bad aim~ _Oh funni mini OMAKE at the end~_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 58: Kumabukuro, Football Magazine, and burning…

**The next day morning…**

_**RING RING RING**_

"Yoichi… wake up… your cell phone is ringing" Sena in a black apron, who had been up since 4:00 Am making and delivering bento boxes, tried to shake Hiruma awake, bad move.

In one swift motion Hiruma pinned him down to the bed,

"Fucking Chibi… you woke me once already, now I'm gonna punish you…" Hiruma leaned down.

"No can do, I have work to do, your cell phone is ringing, and I don't know which one, you have thousands…" Sena slipped out from his grip and walked over to his bag.

Hiruma grumbled and said "Red and black one, near the bottom of the pile" he could differentiate by ring tone… he got up and stretched yawning revealing his fangs; he kept one eye open to keep an eye on Sena as he answered.

"Hello, Hiruma Yoichi's cell phone, Kobayakawa Sena, the football secretary speaking, who may I ask is calling?" Sena asked while pointing to the bathroom, meaning 'go take a bath'

'Ke, so fucking formal' Hiruma laughed, he picked up his towel which Sena laid on the bed with his uniform primped and iron…

'Just like a fucking wife' Hiruma smirked as he went into the bathroom where the bath was drawn.

"Oh, okay, we'll see you in a bit, thank-you for calling us, oh Kumabukuro-san, would you like some madeleines?" Sena asked and with that they were on their way to the Football Magazine corporate office, after breakfast of course.

At the office the Editor-in-Chief explained Apollo's fury-I mean proposal…

"Ho-ho~ interesting…" Hiruma grinned crossing his arms and leaning back, again Sena sat right next to him on the couch, Kurita was busy munching a box of madeleines Sena had made for him, Sena set another box down and slid it toward Kumabukuro and the editor-in-chief and smiled brightly, they couldn't refuse…

"Mm…" Kumabukuro tried one, he finished it and reached for another one and after finishing that he told Sena "You're an amazing… want to date my daughter?"

"Ahem…" the Editor-in-chief coughed, Kumabukuro turned to him and then saw trying to warn him of something… he turned to look at Hiruma, who was now emitting a dark aura…

Hiruma snaked his arm and wrapped it around Sena's waist under his teal blazer and pulled him onto his lap. Sena now sat in front of Hiruma with Hiruma's arms locked tight around him,

"Tell him, if the Devil Bats don't win by an overwhelming victory of ten points difference… all our members shall instantly leave Japan the very same day!"

"Eh!" Kurita shouted

"Sigh… I better get packing…" Sena lamented packing after just unpacking…

"Oi…" Hiruma looked down at his boyfriend shocked.

"I'm sure we can win! But by ten points… not so sure… and I think we're going anyways, because you have something plan, don't you~?" Sena grinned cutely.

"Hn~ You reading my fucking mind?" Hiruma sat Sena onto his lap and nuzzled into Sena's neck.

"Yoichi… **Pipo **(Japanese way of saying _People_, it's cute~)" Sena blushed but he didn't stop Hiruma.

"Ahem…" the Editor-in-chief coughed fixing his glasses

"So~" Hiruma responded not stopping, as he started to leave marks on Sena, claiming him.

Everyone took the hint and got up to leave…

"T-thank-you for the madeleines…" Kumabukuro said before trying to leave, but he stopped when Sena held Hiruma off to reply.

"No problem, I hope I can meet your daughter, if she's anything like you, I think we can be friends" Sena smiled warmly as he stopped Hiruma, who was irritated, but knew if Sena didn't want it then he'd never get any…

"Ah, I think so too" Kumabukuro laughed and left. With that the trio headed for school…

**In the clubroom…**

"What's in the box?" Monta asked Hiruma who then smirked and Kurita spilled the contents onto the table.

"Passports" Hiruma grinned as he cleaned his semi-automatic.

"If you want guys wanna stay in Japan then in this one month before the playoffs, practice like you're going to DIE!" And with that they were on their way to practicing…

**After Practice…**

Everyone went on their way home, but Yukimitsu said he wanted to get in some more training

"Okay but don't push yourself to hard" Mamori warned him,

"I-I won't" Yukimitsu stated, the two just stood there until Hiruma said,

"Get a fucking room!" and with that everyone went their separate ways except for Hiruma and Sena…

**That morning… wait it's still dark…**

"2'o clock huh?" Toganou asked as he looked at his phone, but before all else someone came up to greet the trio.

"Morning!" Sena said jogging up to the Huh-huh bros with a water bottle in hand.

"Sena… why are you up so early?" Juumonji asked, he stood up from squatting.

"Well Kurita-senpai always gets up at this time so I thought, you know, I would train at this hour too, so I can make bento boxes at 4:00, and so I can have time for later…" Sena's mind drifted off, but he came to and finished his sentence "besides my roommate might wake up if I get up later, he needs his sleep, at this time he's out like a light" Sena giggled to himself

"Roommate?" Kuroki asked, Juumonji narrowed his eyes, even if he didn't love the chibi anymore, or so we know, he at least worries for the boy…

"Uh, well yes" Sena fidget with the towel around his neck as he looked at the lit up store sign.

"… Can you trust him?" Toganou asked putting down his manga worried for the chibi too, because he knew there were a lot of guys after him…

"I'll be fine, trust me… but what about you guys, its 2:00 Am, and I'm thinking you haven't gone to bed yet, right?" Sena narrowed his eyes; they knew a lecture was coming…

"Uh, we were just going, right guys" Juumonji looked at the other two, and they nodded getting up that's when STOMP STOMP STOMP

"WAKING UP EARLY SURE FEELS GOOD!" Kurita shouts as he and Komusubi run past them.

"M-Morning Practice!" Komusubi followed Kurita, Sena was about to call them when they spot Yukimitsu.

"Good Morning, Yukimitsu starts training at 2:00 AM too?"

Yukimitsu turned slowly and looked like a person in the process of being mummified…

"AHHHHH!" Kurita shouted, Komusubi's eyes just bulged out of its sockets. Yukimitsu fell forward

"Yukimitsu-senpai!" Sena rushed over the three went over as well.

"Sena-kun, **mina**?" Kurita asked as he helped Yukimitsu sit up.

"…I've seen him running for a while now…" Toganou stated.

"What, Yukimitsu-senpai, don't overwork yourself, that's bad for your health, you'll only get sick!" Sena pulled off his towel and poured the water onto it and dabbing Yukimitsu off.

"T-thank-you Sena-kun, but I have to keep training… I don't have much time left… during the Taiyou match, I was the only one on the bench throughout the game, I was jealous of everyone fighting…" Sena handed him some water, he drank a gulp.

"That's right, it's more fun to participate after all! I'll also try to ask Hiruma" Kurita tried to reason with Yukimitsu who seemed out of it.

"N-No actually that's not what I meant! Because I understand that I lack real strength" Yukimitsu shook his head, "And besides, I thought that if I asked Hiruma-san, I definitely will not be able to play…"

"Hm~ that may be true…" Kurita sweat dropped…

"I could give a go" Sena stated still squatting.

"Huh?" "HUH?" "HUUH?" the trio asked, Kurita, and Yukimitsu laughed wearily as they look to Sena.

"I could ask Yoichi" Sena stated smiling at Yukimitsu.

"… S-Sena-kun, I appreciate your wanting to help, b-but I don't want you to get hurt"

"Hurt? Why would I get hurt?" Sena asked tilting his head.

"Hiruma-san only listens to eyeshield-san and Kurita, right?" Yukimitsu looked to Kurita, Kurita sweat dropped.

'Oh that's right, Yukimitsu doesn't know Sena's eyeshield…' they all thought except Komusubi, because he didn't know either.

"O-oh… r-right… hm, I could ask Eyeshield to ask Yoichi" Sena just came up with that idea on the spot.

"N-no I don't want to be a bother to Eyeshield-san or you either" Yukimitsu tried to stand up.

"What are you talking about?" Sena helped him up by supporting Yukimitsu's arm over his shoulders "That's what friends are for… that's what teammates are for! We help each other in times of need! If anyone tries to do anything to my teammates or my friends, or my family, they'll have to get through me first!" Sena pouted making Yukimitsu smile, they all want to laugh, what could a chibi who blushes while he pouts do to protect them they wondered (oh, I don't know… You'd be surprise…)

"It's fine, if I train for the next three months, I'll be able to play in the fall, but for now… I need to train"

"Training has its limits too… but then again you'll need the stamina for the summer…" Sena muttered.

"Why do you say that Sena-kun?" Kurita asked as he helped Sena support Yukimitsu.

"Oh let's just say the commander from hell has a surprise plan, and surprise for you Kurita-senpai" Sena smiled.

"How do you know these things?" Juumonji asked. There's no way Hiruma would tell him everything, even if they were going out… that's when they heard a church organ play a creepy dirge…

"W-what's that?" Kuroki asked looking around for any spooks.

"Sounds like a ringtone…" Toganou stated looking at Sena.

"Ah that's my ringtone for … oh I have to take this" Sena's eyes widened as he looked around for someone to take his place

"C-carry" Komusubi offered,

"Thank-you, take Yukimitsu-senpai to the clubroom, there should be ice in the freezer, I'll be there in a minute, Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, and Shouzou-kun, please get some rest" Sena begged as he pulled his cell phone out and answered it as Kurita and Komusubi took Yukimitsu away.

"Who do you think it is…?" Kuroki asked as the three walked away leaving Sena

"I'll give you one guess…" Toganou stated.

"Hello…?" Sena standing in front of SonSon minimart answered his phone,

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Knew it…" Juumonji stated shaking his head.

"Wait does that mean… Hiruma's Sena's roommate…?" Kuroki asked.

"…" the other two went quiet.

"… Wanna check if his mark's still there at practice?" Kuroki asked

"That's wrong… it's probably not there anyways" Juumonji condemned Sena, because he knew Hiruma…

"…I bet it is…" Toganou stated walking away from the two toward his street.

"…" the other two looked at each other and then heard Sena…

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING MISTER? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE IN BED! OH DEAR LORD, SO HELP ME! WHEN I GET BACK YOU'D BETTER SLEEPING!" and with that, it got quiet…

"I think Shouzou is right" Juumonji took back his bet, and Kuroki nodded as they quicken their pace home…

Later that morning, the trio was walking to school when they spotted a crowd…

"What's he doing…?" "Did you see that, he bought it all up" "From every store?" "Yup, and he's just gonna burn them!" "Isn't it illegal to be burning things in the middle of the sidewalk" "Don't know but he's loaded, that chibi"

With that one word, Chibi, the trio stopped and stepped into the crowd which parted for the delinquent looking boys

"Sena, what are you doing?" Juumonji crouched down and squatted next to the small wild headed boy.

"Burning magazines…" Sena said in a whisper…

"Why?" Kuroki squatted down as did Toganou.

"There's a stupid article in here… well that was the last one… I need to have a _little_ talk with Kumabukuro-san…" Sena said through his teeth…

The trio just watched the boy stand up and walk away slowly with a dark aura emitting from him while muttering some dangerous words… (He's been hanging with Hiruma too much…)

"Wow, Sena-chan is steaming… I wonder what was in that magazine…" Kuroki wondered out loud as he crossed his arms

"It was a football magazine, the issue our match with Taiyou" Toganou stated poking through the remains of the debris; Juumonji got up and walked over to a person who was bragging they had gotten a copy before Sena had burned it.

"Can I borrow that from ya?" he asked actually not threateningly, but the guy tossed it into the air and ran off with his buddy screaming 'MOMMY!'

"What's it say Kazu-chan?" Kuroki asked as Juumonji's eyes widened, Juumonji remembered something from this morning that made him even more pissed as he crumbled the magazine.

"That… we three were trash during the game…"

"What!" the other two were pissed,

"We won't allow them to write that again… not those things"

"Don't worry about that, Sena's probably gonna kill the reporter…" Toganou stated

"… L-LET'S GO TO PRACTICE!" Juumonji ran and the other two ran after him

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Mini- OMAKE!:**

**Huh-huh bros arrive at the club house**

**Juumonji: Oi Kurita, h-has Sena come by? *Scratches head casually to keep calm***

**Kurita: *Stops training for a moment to think* Yes, last I saw him he went to the clubroom.**

**That's when…**

**Hiruma: Oi fucking fatty who went into the clubroom and took my fucking flamethrower from the fucking closet?**

**Kurita: I-I don't know… w-who would want such a dangerous thing… remember what happened last time when Anezaki-san used it…**

**Trio: … *RUNS***

**Juumonji: SHIT SHIT SHIT!**

**Kuroki: SENA DON'T DO IT!**

**Toganou: You won't last in jail!**

**Hiruma, Kurita, Komusubi and Yukimitsu: *Watches the three run off* … What…?**


	65. Misunderstandings

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Announcement : **after this will be an OMAKE and I'm not sure if I'll make it a yaoi or not, but one thing is for sure, I'll be on a hiatus for a while… Sigh… Bad weather and education gives me a headache.

**Thanks to Animefanatic-4ever/ the blue rose for reviewing, I hope you'll like this chapter even though… I was really stuck on it.**

**Thanks KevinLDevil for reviewing once again, hahaha yeah, don't pick on Sena's friends!**

**Thank-you to HikariAi for reviewing, don't worry you'll get to see what happens very soon, yes he'll have more suitors~**

**Hahaha, Thank-you SilencexX for saying that, I hope you continue reading even if this chapter isn't to your liking**

**KH: **Mou… I have been sick lately so my brain ish mush… forgive me, don't hate me~

* * *

**Chapter 59: Misunderstandings**

The trio had found and apprehended/ brought back Sena.

"W-What are you doing, Kazuki-kun put me down!" Sena wriggled and writhe but the crossed blonde wouldn't let him go until they were in front of the gaudy clubhouse.

"Sorry Sena, but it's for your own good"

"You know what, Kazuki-kun really acts like a Nii-san, you know how Shouzou-kun explained how you're the same age; well Riku-Nii is the same age as me. And he's still a Nii-san, so you'll be Kazuki-Nii!" Sena came to that conclusion as Juumonji put him down,

"**Hai, Hai**" Juumonji nodded and laughed, the others looked at each other and thought 'Well they'll really be related soon'

"Fucking chibi, where the hell were you…?" he heard his demonic boyfriend asked with Monta and Yukimitsu trailing behind him, it seemed those two were injured…

"Did he take his anger out on them…?" Kuroki wondered aloud for Toganou to hear. Toganou shrugged and answered,

"Probably…" the trio went to get change

"Wait does that mean Hiruma and Kazu-chan will be related?" Kuroki asked in a whisper.

"Yup" Toganou stated as Juumonji wondered what his friends were muttering about.

"Yoichi, um I just went over to the football magazine corporation, to have a little talk with Kumabukuro-san, scare him a bit with the flamethrower… but in the end… I couldn't do it" he pouted as he set down the giant flamethrower like it was nothing…

"Keh, and what made you think you could actually do it" Hiruma asked wanting to laughed.

"Well… you know how Kumabukuro has an afro" Hiruma nodded smirking, he knew where this was going "So if his hair's already like that, you know making it more so wouldn't be a far fetch idea. But I couldn't do it and in the end I just made some banana foster…" Sena took out a bowl, he handed to Monta who sniffled and happily accepted it.

"So what were all of you doing that you'd look like this?" Sena asked as he poked Monta's bandaged forehead.

"R-running backwards" Yukimitsu stated wearily but smiling anyways, he was bandaged to the extreme, no doubt Mamori's handy work.

"You mean like this?" Sena asked as he ran backwards at 4.9 seconds per 40 meters.

"…" they were all shocked, except Hiruma, he was proud.

After practice, something went down between Hiruma and Mamori, and Sena out on an errand the rest of the team ducked for cover. Yukimitsu had tried to quell Mamori's anger as Kurita tried to do for Hiruma, but not one of two stubborn and hardheaded people backed off…

But when Sena came back bruised and battered carrying a batch of roses and wearing sunglasses…they stopped quarrelling instantly.

"What in the world happened to you?" Mamori asked as she took off the sunglasses, his eyes were fine but she saw a gash on his arm so she ran to get the first aid kit.

"Fucking chibi, explanation…" Hiruma demanded as the rest of the team stood there fearful of their captain, after what they witnessed (the war of the Devil vs the Saint)

"I… saved someone's life…?" stated the little angel blinking confused.

"What?" Monta asked, when it registered "That's awesome MAX! So they gave you the flowers?"

"Huh, oh no… um Yamato-san came over to visit today with Karin-san for a piano recital and gave them to me, though I think he's suppose to give it to her seeing as she was amazing" Sena smiled for his friends achievement, "but the person who I saved said he'd give me flowers ten times more beautiful than these" Hiruma got more irritable as the story went on…

"Um but I'm not so sure I deserve them, I mean, I did push him away in time… but he didn't really need it… seeing as his friend stopped the truck with his bare hands… and I ended up getting cut by the broken glass Hahaha" Sena smiled wearily.

"Stopped a truck with his bare hands? What kind of monster?" Monta asked

"What's his name" Yukimitsu asked as Mamori came back and bandage Sena's arm up.

"Hm, his name is Maruko-san, but he said to call him Marco" Sena smiled at his sister and moved his arm up and down for her to see he was just fine.

"How big is this Marco guy, he had to be huge to stop a truck!" Kuroki exclaimed.

"Oh you meant the one who stopped the truck, his name was Gaou-san, and well he was pretty big…" Sena glanced over at Kurita.

"Ha, no worries Kurita's big too" Juumonji stated, Komusubi blew steam out of his nose signifying his master was strong.

"Gaou-san… is bigger than Banba-san…" Sena stated looking away "And he didn't really stop the truck… he destroyed it" Sena stated staring at the wilting flowers… a flower broke off its stem, and fell to the ground.

"…" everyone just watched as Sena bent over to pick it up, and walk away, they all kept quiet…

"Mina… we have training to do, we have to take on the American team and go to the Christmas Bowl" Sena smiled brightly as he turned back to them.

"R-right!" Monta shouted "Training MAX!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted

"Let's go!" everyone rushed to practice

"One step at a time, we're getting there" Sena stated watching everyone run off. Hiruma stood beside him smirking… and finally said

"Give me those roses…" his hand was placed in front of Sena's face

"Why…?" Sena asked not turning to look at him.

"Just give them to me…" Hiruma demanded.

"I'll get you roses 1000 times more beautiful on Valentine's Day, these are mine" Sena turned to him smiling then ran off.

"Che, I'm the one who should be saying that…" Hiruma smirked.

"But you'd never will…" Toganou stated passing by with the trio, Komusubi and Kurita whom sweat dropped…

"… GET YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR!" Hiruma took out his arsenal and fired at will making everyone scurry all over the place, Mamori came rushing at him yelling again.

"How are they suppose to train when they're dodging bullets!"

"This is fucking training!"

And the argument soon continued…

**Later that day…**

After changing out of his bloody shirt, Sena and the rest rushed outside.

"Kotarou-san what are you doing here?" Sena asked walking through the crowd after Kurita had pile drive most them away. Though someone tried to trip him Sena intentionally stepped on their leg… hard.

"Ow!"

"Huh, oh I'm so sorry…" Sena apologized and bowed, the chubby blonde man was about to swear and give it to Sena when he heard a gun cock and saw a gleam of light near his temple.

"I-It's alright…"

"Really, but it felt like it might have hurt a lot" Sena tried to reason with the man, but Hiruma cut him off by saying,

"Oi fucking sideburns what do you need from us?" Hiruma asked popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

"That's right Kotarou-san, why are you here?" Sena turned to the man combing his hair.

"Who?" Yukimitsu asked Mamori,

"Sasaki Kotarou, position, kicker of the Bando spiders, his try-for-point rate is 100%, isn't he smart~" Sena smiled before anyone could even exclaim someone said,

"Fu~ Sena-chan calling a **baka** like him smart, doesn't bode well with your tempo" (It's so hard writing dialogue for… sigh~)

"Ah, Akaba-san" Sena turned to see the redhead with the sunglasses walking over to them from the other side of the field.

"Sena-chan… Why are you injured…?" Akaba lowered his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes on the small boy with the wild brown hair. Akaba took a hold of Sena's arm.

"Eh, how did you know?" Sena asked surprised, he looked at his arm in Akaba's hand; he was definitely wearing a long sleeve shirt (though it is nearing summer, he didn't want anyone to see his hurt arm… they panic)

"Your rhythm is off, and I know everything there is to know about Sena-chan" Akaba knelt down smiling up at Sena; his intense red eyes stared into Sena's golden orbs making Sena stare into them as well.

Hiruma instantly pulled Sena out of Akaba's clutches.

"Yo-Yoichi" Sena muttered looking up at his boyfriend,

'First name basis…' this made Akaba glower… he got up dusting himself and stared at Hiruma with intent to kill; the feeling was mutual for Hiruma. The stare down continued until.

"Oi, don't forget about me!" Kotarou stomped his foot, but he was completely ignored by the two, the Deimon Devil Bats took pity on him…

"**Ano**, Kotarou-san, what are you doing here, and with Akaba-san?" Sena asked getting away from the two.

"I'm here to challenge the 60 yard magnum, Musashi, Sena-kun. The **ahou**… I don't know why he followed me" Kotarou smiled at Sena and then sneered at Akaba who didn't pay him any attention. He set another football on the kicking tee.

"60 yard magnum that's impossible, the Japanese record 58 yards…" Yukimitsu stated amaze.

"IMPOSSIBLE?" Kotarou kicked the ball right through the middle of the goal, "Let's have a match, Musashi! Let's make it clear as to who is the No. 1 kicker!" Kotarou pointed to the Deimon Devil Bats

"Musashi isn't here as of now, but I can take a message" Sena stated smiling as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"…" the Deimon's held back a chuckle

"Sena makes such a wonderful secretary" Mamori proudly patted her brother's head. Sena just smiled softly.

"W-Wait, where is he Sena-kun" Kotarou stumbled over to ask

"Hm, oh, he's working, he hasn't come to school in a while, you shouldn't bother him, he really needs the money for medical reasons" Sena smiled solemnly.

"O-oh…"

"But don't worry, you'll get to face each other in the fall, I can feel in my gut" Sena beamed

"Fu~ If Sena-chan says so it's bound to be true" Akaba praised/ tease Sena.

"That's right Eyeshield-san" Sena poked Akaba, making smile.

"WHAT?" everyone other than Hiruma, and the huh-huh brothers shout.

"…Kurita-senpai I already told you…" Sena stated wearily, Hiruma looked at his small boyfriend.

"Hm… Oh right, Hahaha I forgot" Kurita smiled sweat dropping.

"W-wait… so does that mean… A-Akaba-san is eyeshield…"

"Yes, he is eyeshield 21" Sena smiled warmly.

"B-b-but he doesn't go to our school" Yukimitsu tried to explain.

"Fu~" Akaba had to laugh, they were getting him and Sena mixed up, though the height be a dead giveaway.

"So that's why they were staring at each other, he's eyeshield" "Yeah, they're going out right" "Who?" "Hiruma and Eyeshield, it's all over the school…" some of the girl muttered

"… Sena-chan" Akaba's bangs covered his eyes as he walked toward Sena.

"**Hai**?" Sena asked looking up at Akaba.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked smiling warmly at Sena…

"**H-Hai**…?" Sena asked surprised, this shocked everyone, especially the people who knew Sena was eyeshield 21, they turned to their dark demonic captain who looked as though he had snapped; his eyes were completely blank…

"A-Akaba-san… I-I" Sena seemed confused and tired.

"Say you will, Sena-chan, our hearts will make perfect harmony" Akaba grabbed Sena's hands and held onto them while never taking his eyes off Sena

"…." Sena looked back at Hiruma, his eyes pleading for assistance. But Hiruma just stared at Sena waiting…

"…" Sena understood, but he didn't know what to say, he didn't want Akaba to hate him,

"I'll go out with you"

"!" this shocked everyone, Akaba just smiled.

"Only if you can beat us… in the fall" Sena smiled

"…" Akaba looked at the team… "Deal"

'Oi, did he just look down on us…?' they all wondered … (Yup…) and with that the two departed.

"**Mina… gomen**, but please win!" Sena cried literally, tears fell out of his eyes, and he seemed to be questioning why, he blinked a few times like there was something in his eyes.

"Of course we're winning" Juumonji patted Sena's head.

"Yeah no one looks down on us!" Kuroki shouted, "Yeah!" they all agreed

"And no one hurts our Sena!" Mamori added, "YEAH!" They cheered and went to training again.

"…You snaked your way out of that pretty easily huh" Hiruma smirked,

"Monta, come here for a moment" Sena called Monta ignoring Hiruma…

"Oi…" Hiruma sounded.

"Monta!" Sena called shaking his head; the monkey saw Hiruma glaring at him and shook his head.

"Sena" Hiruma hissed

"Monta, come over here now…" Sena said with a serious voice, not frightening but very serious.

"…" everyone became quiet as Monta walked over to the two.

"I heard you wanted to talk to Gen-chan, is that true?" Sena asked still with a serious voice.

"Gen- san? No I wanted to talk to uh, Musashi-san…" Monta didn't look Sena in the face

"Pft… Hahaha, Musashi-san is Gen-chan silly, let's go~" Sena squatted down and smiled up at Monta

"R-really?" Monta asked amaze as Sena stood up; he remembered Gen was an older looking man from the construction company…

"Yup, let's go!" Sena grabbed Monta's hand and off they went leaving Hiruma to stand there and watch them go…

"**Ano**, Sena what was that about back there…?" Monta asked

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"All that seriousness"

"Well, I kept calling you and you kept shaking your head, and I have a lot on my mind right now…and… never mind" Sena looked down at his shoes.

"… Sena did you even hear Hiruma-senpai call you?" Monta asked just to make sure there won't be a danger to his life in the future just by hanging out with Sena.

"… Yoichi called me?" Sena asked staring up at the sky a little solemnly.

"… Y-yeah…" Monta said widening his eyes and looking away.

"Hm… I'll call him while we walk okay?" Sena stated pulling out his phone

"A-alright" Monta walked a distance away from Sena to give him privacy, or rather to not get involve. Even if Hiruma wasn't there, Monta still feared for his life.

"Yoichi, you called me?" Sena asked.

"… Fucking chibi, what's wrong?" Hiruma asked calmly as he could.

"What do you mean?" Sena asked looking at the sky.

"… you've been out of it lately…"

"… I'll tell you when I get home, okay?" Sena stated solemnly, Hiruma heard the tiredness in Sena's voice so he agreed.

With that said and done Monta and Sena visited Gen, Monta pushed Musashi into rejoining the team, but only under the condition that they beat the American team. And soon left…

"Monta why did you say that…" Sena asked shaking his head, but smiled because Musashi had agreed meaning he really did have lingering feelings for Football.

"… All we need to do is win, it's that easy!" Monta cheered.

"Easier said than done… sigh" Sena stated staring at the sky.

"Oi Sena you okay?" Monta asked looking back at Sena.

"Hm? I-I'm fine … well I'll see ya" Sena said as he went off.

"Alright man, take it easy!" Monta shouted and ran off.

"Thanks, I will" Sena smiled to no one in particular as he walked… when he tripped, instead of getting up he rolled over and just laid there on the ground for a few moments staring at the sky.

"The sky… sigh" Sena got up and went home.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Alrighty then, this took a long time because I'm going to college and well preparations need to be done, but sorry if this isn't too your liking… Hontou ni sumimasen *bows* **

**Sena: Hm… maybe I should change these weights… **

**Me: What are you talking about? **

**Sena: Hm, oh secret training *smiles***

**Me: Don't overdo it…**

**Sena: Hai~ *goes off to train***

**Me: Well that's all folks… oh wait… Akaba didn't tell everyone that he's not their eyeshield 21… I wonder if they'll mistake something…**

**Rumor: Eyesheild is cheating on Hiruma with Sena! **

**Me: …**


	66. OMAKE: It's a sin…

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

_**Thanks to HikariAi for reviewing again. Yes, he's always in peril~**_

_**Thank-you to Gin Nanashi. Hahaha yeah, I'm horrible with grammar. And the periods, sometimes I do that on purpose, if I don't those annoying green lines appear saying it's a fractured sentence. Well, do people always talk in whole sentences, no... no they don't. So sorry about that~**_

_**Thank-you to KevinLDevil for reviewing again, and about them meeting Nasa, I have it all planned out in my head, and will be writing it as soon as I finish my hw… but enjoy this OMAKE in the meanwhile~**_

_**And Thank-you to havestingNarutos for reviewing, it's nice to hear that you've been reading my fic~ Yes, I can't have Sena all confuzzled, so only a select few will be battling over his little self. Oh and about the detail, can you be more specific? What kind of detail, in dialogue or in scenery or ?**_

**This is an OMAKE, a short story, but it is relevant to the main story, it's like a backstage pass to see what happens behind the scene! If you haven't notice I've only written in a third person limited perspective, limited to Sena~ except for the first two chapters and the first half of chapter 44. **

**So the OMAKE is for me to tell you what other people do behind Sena's back! Kukuku, so here's an OMAKE about what **_**Hiruma**_** does behind Sena's back… **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**OMAKE: It's a sin…**

At home, Sena had made dinner and they sat down to eat, quietly. The quiet wasn't a quaint quiet, nor was it an impending doom quiet, it was more of an eerie quiet.

Again Hiruma waited for Sena to respond first; if Sena had wanted to say something he would say it, even if he did stutter sometimes, he had always said what he felt. But this was getting nowhere fast and soon they went off to bed.

Hiruma stared at the ceiling in hid black silk pajamas, yes he wore pajamas, but there was no way in hell he would ever wear fuzzy slippers. Sena came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and walked over to the other side of the bed and got in, tucking himself.

Hiruma continued to stare at the ceiling, but his focus was on every sound and shifting movement Sena made.

"Yoichi…"

"Hn?" Hiruma asked pretending he wasn't really paying any attention.

"What color was your hair?" Sena asked; Hiruma turned over in bed to lie on his side; his expression was blank.

"What?"

"What color was your hair?" Sena repeated, not once has he taken his eyes off his demonic captain's spiky tresses.

"Sigh…" Hiruma turned to lie on his back once more; he stared at the ceiling and said "It was black, okay… now go to sleep"

"…" Sena finally pulled his eyes away and turned to face the other direction, away from Hiruma. After a few minutes of listening to Hiruma's regulated breathing, he dubbed it safe enough to mutter something.

"That's not what I meant…"

Even if there was a slight chance Hiruma might still be awake, Sena had thought his mutter would be incoherent enough; soon he himself fell fast asleep.

Not even one minute had passed since Sena had shut his eyelids; Hiruma sat up and stared at the sleeping boy.

His calculating eyes coldly scan him up and down to make sure that he was actually asleep, if there was a slight possibility that he might wake up from Hiruma shifting… Hiruma just didn't want to take that chance. After fifteen whole minutes of just staring at the boy did Hiruma get off the bed and walked over to his bag, which contained his collection of cell phones. Quickly he snatched one and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

The dark living room was only lit by the glow of the cell phone in Hiruma's hand. Hiruma quietly but oh so venomously spoke into the phone.

"What the fuck do you mean by sin?" the voice from the other end of the line seemed tired though it was only 9 pm. (Hey if you live with Sena; early to bed early to rise… makes me tired)

"Sin, you know… cardinal sins? Uh, pride, wrath, envy, lust, gluttony, sloth, and, uh"

"Greed…" Hiruma finished the sentence for the person.

"Yeah… so that's all you have to do… it doesn't work the other way around, even if he invokes it in others doesn't mean he did it himself… kay… well I'm gonna go now… night."

"… What's wrong with you?" Hiruma sneered into the phone.

"… Girlfriend broke up with me… *sobs*" the person sobbed into the phone, and quite literally.

"…" Hiruma just hung up the phone. He tossed the phone over his shoulder; it landed on the sofa softly.

He walked over to the door and opened it slightly, with his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the room quite clearly, and there Sena still lied fast asleep.

"Sin huh, I could…" but before Hiruma could even finish his sentence the phone of the sofa rang. Sena stirred… because that ringtone could wake the dead… (It's a song from a game that's used when Zombies attack; I'm not sure what it's called…)

Hiruma rushed over to sofa and picked up the phone,

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed.

"I forgot to tell you one thing… it's not gonna be easy cause Sena is an angel… bye-bye Hiru-chan~ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**"

"What the fuck… that bitch changes her tune pretty quickly…" Hiruma muttered quite irritated because that person was one of the people he couldn't manipulate… of course he would never want to anyways, but still… he didn't like it when things don't go his way…

**Pride**… Sena had already submitted to Hiruma by saying he could do whatever he wanted to him, but Hiruma has yet to do so… **Wrath**… Sena's wrath… wouldn't do much harm… he would always apologize for it. **Gluttony**… Sena barely eats… **Sloth**, everyone wishes Sena would take it easy. **Lust**… many lust for him, but not the other way around for who could resist him, and **Greed**; never in a million years. That only left one option, **Envy**… could Sena even become jealous?

"That's all that's left…" Hiruma grinned a sinister grin, "it has to be done…"

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Oi wait Hiruma, what if he's not the jealous type or worse… what if he thinks you don't love him anymore and moves on? He-He's not listening to me… *sweat drops***_

**Well, let's see how this blows over… sigh~ Oh thanks to the ppl who favorite this story~ But sadly I'll be posting less and less frequently now; college is time consuming… please review if you haven't at all, I'd love to hear from people who have followed the story so far~**

**Ah, no worries I'll keep continuing this story, but again it's not gonna be up every week… sorry… *bows***


	67. Weights, and a headband?

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**KH: **_**I have no idea what hiatus means, just kidding. But seriously, I wanted to write so badly, that I did… but not during class though~ During break, so yes, I've been starving myself… just kidding, I love food~**_

* * *

_**Thank you to the reviewers! It really does help/ push me to write every time I read such comments!**_

**Thank-you to **_**Gin Nanashi**_** for reviewing again, ah yes that's true, but I think I need to relearn from scratch… I am currently in the process of reeducating myself with a grammar book… ugh, my aching head… Oh, a college goer too, well good luck with that as well!**

**Thank-you to **_**KevinLDevil **_**for reviewing again! Sorry it was confusing… I'm trying to figure out the uses of commas… Thank-you, so far I'm doing pretty well.**

**Thank-you to **_**Secret-H**_**, if you ever get this far, for reviewing and taking the time to read my fic!**

**Hahaha, Thank-you to **_**ladopa**_**, yeah, I only knew that from a friend of mine who loves vampires but despises Twighlight for making them sparkle… so I added it in there. I hope you keep reading and get here soon~ Of course it's not going anywhere, so no all nighters!**

**Ah, thank-you to **_**doodle808**_** *bows* Hahaha, yes, bags… I've had them since I was 5. So when I first saw Gaara from Naruto, I felt a kinship… Ah his lack of availability, well let's see if I can help you with that, Raimon 'Monta' Tarou- well hm… I don't know either, Yes Juumonji is with Hana… for now… Gen, well Sena says it's brotherly… Shin hahaha yes heartburn, Sakuraba… IDK. Takami, hm… Yamato, yes he is definitely crushing… hard… Kakei thinks Sena is polite, and sweet… we'll get to him more later. Mizumachi, he has no opinion right now. Akaba hahaha yeah that's obvious… Kotaro likes Julie, but Julie, I have plans for her… Agon, yup rapist mindset… Unsui, he's straight, but with Sena around… meh~ Oh there will be lots more… hehehe~ I hope that helps!**

* * *

**Bold **is Japanese

_Italicized_ is English

* * *

**Chapter 60: Weights, and a headband? **

**Morning Practice!**

"Wait, Sena, what are you talking about?" Monta asked Sena, who was still not in uniform, as they were training. Hiruma was talking with Kurita with something, and by the looks of Kurita's expression, it must be bad. So Sena took this time to come train with Monta.

"Yoichi, he hid the video he showed you guys on the Americans, _from me_" Sena emphasized the 'from me' part, wasn't being boyfriends suppose to mean they wouldn't keep things from each other, of course this was Hiruma you're talking about…

"Why would he do that?" Monta wondered.

"I don't know, something about competitive to a fault… but that's beside the point" Sena muttered, Monta thought about it for a moment…

"So, how are they? I know that they are big in body mass" Sena said as he and Monta kept to the step ladder.

"Yeah, they are big MAX!" Monta nodded.

"And?" Sena asked, waiting for a continuation.

"Oh, there's a really fast guy name, bread something" Monta explained with his hands, their feet never slowing down. But Monta had trouble keeping up with Sena's pace.

"**Pan**-something?" Sena asked confused, 'Bread…' Sena slowed down a little to think.

"Y-Yeah, Hiruma-senpai said it's a cat?" Monta tried to explain.

"Oh, Panther" Sena exclaimed looking up and then turned to look at Monta.

"Yeah, that!" Monta grinned.

"Well, how was his form?" Sena asked, looking over at Monta.

"His form…?" Monta asked with a painful express sprawled across his face.

"So… Do you know where he hid the video?" Sena asked glancing around making sure the coast was clear.

"Uh, not really…" Monta shook his head as he stared at his moving feet.

"Oi, what are you guys talking about?" the trio came over, Komusubi was over with Kurita.

"Kazu-Nii, do you know where Yoichi hid the video of the American team, he won't let me see it" Sena whined as he hopped off the ladder. Monta then stopped as well.

"Really, why, you're part of this too?" Juumonji wondered arching a brow.

"It's cause Sena don't need to stress, he's good as he is…" Toganou stated smirking, still holding a manga, even though they were training.

"But I want to see it too, Shouzou-kun" Sena pouted, "Especially after hearing about… Panther, even his name sounds fast!"

"That's not his real name" Kuroki laughed with the rest, "his real name was uh… what was it Kazu?" Kuroki asked turning to Juumonji.

"Patrick Spencer" Juumonji answered with his arms crossed.

"Yes, him, I want to see him, why won't Yoichi let me?" Sena asked with such pleading eyes, "I bet he's amazing" Sena's eyes sparkled as he blushed with admiration.

"…" 'And that's why…' the trio and Monta thought.

"So, do you know where he hid it?" Sena asked again.

"Yeah…" Toganou answered, "I'll get Ishimaru to give it to you later…"

'Ah yeah, if it's him, even Hiruma wouldn't notice…' they all thought except for Sena.

"You shouldn't call Ishimaru-senpai just Ishimaru like that Shouzou-kun" Sena exclaimed. That's when Hiruma came over and told them to get back to training. They rushed away leaving Sena alone with Hiruma.

"Sena…" Hiruma called Sena over,

"**Hai**?" he walked over to the taller male, Hiruma threaded his long fingers into Sena's hair and stared straight into Sena's eyes, like he was searching for something.

"Yoichi…?" Sena asked looking up tilting his head a little in confusion, and pouting (about the video, but Hiruma doesn't know that part.)

"Uh, go get changed" Hiruma said while looking away, Sena silently nodded and went to get into his jersey and eyeshield.

"**Sigh…" Hiruma sighed and then took out his newly modified ****Colt LE6933 HB Commando 11.5****. (Where does he get all these military rifles from… the internet? That's where I find them…)**

**Later that day…**

**Afternoon Practice!**

"Akaba-san" Yukimitsu called Sena, running up to his idol.

"Uh, I'm sorry Yukimitsu-senpai, but I'm a different Eyeshield, there are three right now in Japan. It's more of a title, rather than one person." Sena explained, holding up three fingers.

"Oh!" Yukimitsu understood and then handed something to him.

"Ishimaru-san couldn't get away from track practice, so he told me give this to you."

"Oh! Thank-you so much!" Sena jumped/hugged him, causing Hiruma, who was blowing a bubble, and Mamori, who was collating, to look over simultaneously… Hiruma's bubble popped.

"U-Um Eyeshield-san…" Yukimitsu felt both flattered and threatened…

"Sorry, thank-you once more. Well, I'll be going now" Sena stated grinning and ran the hell out of there, leaving a pissed off Hiruma and Mamori for Yukimitsu to deal with… (Ah poor Yukimitsu…)

**Meanwhile at home**,

Sena got into his short shorts and white T, and sat down to play the video in the living room… in the dark…

"… Oh my god…" Sena couldn't take his eyes off Panther… (If he were any closer to the screen his face would make contact with the glass…) "I need weights…" Sena muttered as he backed up, and then turned to the door as Hiruma entered their home.

"Yoichi, I need to go to the store, be back in a bit" Sena jumped kissed Hiruma's cheek, while slipping on his shoes, and ran out the door, before Hiruma could even open his fang filled mouth.

When he got back home, he was carrying a heavy bag, which seemed to be slowing his pace as he walked from the living room to their bedroom. He came out of the room with longer pants on, which irritated Hiruma… and went to make dinner. He seemed cheerier than the day before so Hiruma let the contents of the bag slide… for now.

**The next day… **

"So, you're gonna train with Kurita-senpai and Komusubi, while staying at Kurita-senpai's home?" Monta asked as they ate lunch together. The trio was missing because a girl called out Juumonji; Kuroki and Toganou went with him. Kuroki thinks he could score her when Juumonji rejects her; Toganou just went along for the ride. (Hey, a perfectly cute girl, come on now…)

"Yes, that's right" Sena nodded.

"W-won't Hiruma-senpai be… you know, furious MAX?" Monta half exclaimed, half asked.

"Didn't you see, this morning Yoichi didn't come to school, that's because we're moving to one of his other homes. So he called a moving van and is doing that right now, meanwhile I'll be staying with Kurita-senpai! Oh, he also got people to deliver the bento boxes for me… though I want to, but…" Sena looked out the window…

"… Why are you guys moving?" Monta asked while slightly amazed Hiruma had multiple homes…

"Agon-san found out the address… I guess he saw me yesterday at the store… in my shorts…"

"What…?" Monta asked as he bit into the shortbread cookie, and drank his tea (Sena still does all the bento boxes and treats~ I'm just not gonna write about it as much… I'll get fatter~)

"Here…" Sena handed Monta the card, which came with the bouquet, which was left at their front door that morning. (Sena woke up first and found it, otherwise it be in the incinerator right now…)

"Yoichi said, if it weren't for us being the Deimon Devil Bats he would make me transfer schools too…" right then Monta opened the card and shouted,

"WHAT!" he choked on his orange tea (ah that burns…) People turned to stare… Sena smiled warmly at them and that made everyone relax going back into non-panic mode.

"Your reaction is just like Yoichi… except without the coarse language. I'm mean it's no big deal, it just says, 'Fucking Bitch, nice ass'" Sena muttered while sipping his tea.

"…" Monta stared blankly at the card, then at Sena… "Throw it away…" he handed it back to Sena.

"Yeah… but it's a gift, I would feel bad…" Sena stated tucking the card back into his knapsack.

"… Sigh…" Monta sighed and shook his head as he finished up his bento. "Hey, do you think Kurita-senpai will let me stay at his home too?" Monta asked. He had wanted to get some extra training in, might as well do it with Sena.

"Let's go ask him at practice, but I'm sure he'd say it was no problem" Sena smiled brightly. And of course Kurita agreed exclaiming,

"The more the merrier!" throwing his arms in the air with a nodding Komusubi beside him. And with that, Monta and Sena stayed with Kurita and Komusubi at the temple, waking up early to train, also doing chores and cooking as well; well mostly Sena for the later. Kurita-san doesn't mind them staying if they do chores, and with Sena's cooking, well let's say he's trying to convert Sena into becoming a monk at his temple… Of course Hiruma, who comes over to eat but then goes off at night, won't allow that to happen. (I wonder why he won't sleep in a temple…)

Mid week, Sena sort of ran out of clothes to wear since his things were being moved to a location he has not yet seen… (Why is it taking a week to move…? Oh you'll see why later~)

'Oh, I need to do the laundry…' he looks at the piles of clothes from Hiruma's, the construction workers, to his teammates, to the temple clothes…

And so he decided to wear his very elaborate Yukatas, which he had many of, but really didn't want to wear because everyone mistook him for a small girl, well now a young lady rather than a small girl… which still didn't go well with the teary eyed boy…

But today was the day of the practice game between the NASA Aliens, who had just arrived in Japan just a few hours ago, and the Zokugaku Frilled Lizards. Of course Monta and Sena went to watch, more like Monta dragged him, while they were supposed to be training with pretzel sticks and Sena had laundry to do… (Mamori took care of the jerseys, so all that was left were the other articles of clothing…)

"Oi Sena, is it okay for you to be skipping practice?" Monta asked after having dragged Sena away…

"Don't worry, Yoichi has a locator chip in my hairpin" Sena pointed to his hairpin.

Monta was in a black suit and tie, and black sunglasses like an operative on a secret mission. Sena on the other hand wore for a disguise a traditional yukata, hairpins, and wooden sandals, but he wore a black mask covering half his face. (Like Kakashi! No I don't own Naruto, that's Masashi Kishimoto!)

"W-why not just call?" Monta asked; which made sense…

"I haven't used my cell phone since the Oujou Shinryuji match" Sena stated pulling his mask down, it's easier to talk that way…

"Why?" Monta asked yet again.

"…Ichiro-niichan, he's still, um… concerned, with me going out with Yoichi…" Sena stated in nice terms while sweat dropping.

"I see…" Monta sweat dropping as well… "Uh, so why is Hiruma-senpai making us train with pretzel sticks?" Monta asked trying to change the subject as they continued to walk/ sneak over to the college; even Sena didn't have an answer to that one as he put his mask back on as they approach Zokugaku…

"Ah that's Habashira-san" Sena said through his cloth mask.

"Don't you usually call him Rui-kun?" Monta asked confused as he looked around, then he spots the team.

"No, it's Habashira, Tokage, Rui-kun's older brother; they are just arriving aren't they?" Sena asked. Monta nods as he stares at the man with the wild black hair, biting a plant stalk.

"Habashira-san, good luck!" Sena called out from the sidelines while Monta kept to the bushes…

"Ah, it's Sena… pft what are you wearing?" Habashira asked laughing from the distance.

"I'm incognito!" Sena pouted cutely, even through the mask.

"…" Many of the Zokugaku college players laughed, while some blushed at Sena's cuteness. The game had begun and within a few minutes it happened… SHUTTLE PASS! TOUCH DOWN!

"MUKYA! WHAT WAS THAT?" Monta asked/ shouted. A group of Apollo's men in black spotted Monta.

"I-I have a bad feeling about this… Run!" Sena shouted as he took off, back flipping and running off in an extreme speed. Monta followed, jumping like a wild monkey!

"_What the-_" Apollo sweat dropped.

"_That speed just now wasn't that of the ordinary… Could it be?_" a glasses wearing American by the name of Jeremy Watt fixed his glasses much like Takami.

"_What?_" the bulky long blonde haired man, named Homer Fitzgerald, and the tall Black Panther with his signature headband asked. (Just in case you don't know, he is African American, though Afrikaners are different people, more related to the early Dutch settlers… so I say Black, take no offense!)

"_Ninjas…_" Watt narrowed his eyes.

"_Whoa, those were ninjas?_" Panther and Homer shouted/ asked.

**Meanwhile back at school **

Everyone was practicing blitzing… because everyone was going to blitz,

"Sigh, I wish I were bigger…" Sena muttered after tackling the figurine of someone relating to the fried chicken industry…

"You're fine the way you are…" Hiruma stated walking pass Eyeshield, the other people on the team looked at Hiruma expectantly/amazed… Until they realized,

'He just doesn't want Sena/ Eyeshield to dominate…' everyone thought except for Sena, Kurita, and Komusubi who were clueless. Sena smiled, but in the back of his mind he really did wish he was bigger…

'I have to jump just to kiss Yoichi, sigh…' (He is still about 7 inches or about 17cm shorter than his boyfriend before it was what 9 inches shorter… no wonder they call him a chibi…)

**After practice at the temple, **

Sena is taking out the piles of clothes to wash. He's in a different yukata, a green one with pink sakura and a red sash.

"Komusubi-kun, do you think Kurita-san and Kurita-senpai want sushi tonight? Monta already said okay, how about you?" Sena asked Komusubi who was doing yard work. Monta was cleaning the rooms with Kurita.

"U-**Un**" Komusubi nodded.

"Okay then, I'll go buy ingredients after I let this soak, will you come with me?" Sena asked smiling, Komusubi nodded as he went to help Sena with the clothes. "Oh, thank-you" smile brightly. (If you're wondering, yes the temple got more people coming to it since Sena came over… that's why they're cleaning…)

After leaving the store after getting bombarded with compliments, Sena and Komusubi are chatting as they walk 'home'.

"Komusubi-kun is so strong; I wish I were stronger… Sigh" Sena smiled wearily as he watched Komusubi carry three times his load.

"F-fast!" Komusubi stated staring at Sena's legs, he noticed something…

"Hahaha, thank-you, I guess that's all I'm good for" Sena chuckled softly as he stares down at his feet.

"U-**Unn!**" Komusubi shook his head and grunted making Sena soften his eyes and smile.

"You are so sweet Komusubi-kun, but it's true… So I'll keep training my legs, is that okay?" Sena asked as he stared up at the roof of the temple, something caught his attention.

"U-**Un!**" Komusubi nodded and entered the gate,

"Um, Komusubi-kun, I'll be there in a moment, so just leave those on the table in the kitchen okay?" Sena asked, Komusubi nodded and scurried off.

"What-What is that…?" Sena wondered out loud as he took off his shoes and something else from his legs and jumped onto the roof…

"A headband? Wait, I've seen this before… it couldn't be, that would be too coincidental" Sena blinked, and then shrugged as he jumped off the roof. On the ground he put back on his sandals and the other things and went over to the kitchen to drop off the food.

He walked over to the laundry, "I'll wash this with the rest of the clothes. I hope the owner won't mind" Sena said this to one in particular as he stared at the panther design on the white headband and got to washing.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ahahaha, Yo what's up, haven't update in… *counts fingers* 8 days, whoa a new record for me! I usually write every day, why, I love writing! Anyways, one more day until the weekend, and I might post up another chapter by then, but I make no promises! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ If not, I apologize… *depression…* **

**I'm not saying you have to review, I'm just happy with people still reading my fic… but if you have the time, why not? And if you hate it... again I apologize...**


	68. Midnight rendezvous

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thank-yous to the reviewers! **

* * *

**Thank-you to Zessei for reviewing last chapter and all I can say is WOW… I only have… actually I don't know how many papers I have due… uh oh…. Oh but my first essay I do know is getting assigned… tomorrow~ GOOD LUCK TO YOU! And if you're ever in need of a fic, you can always read Sena's Life!**

**Thank-you again for reviewing again HikariAi, yes, his mood swings~ There will be lots of those, and Hiruma is gonna bear the brunt of it all~**

**Thanks to Gin Nanashi for reviewing again~, yes I try to keep him cute, even though he says he's manly, he isn't… oh, please don't shoot anyone! I can do that myself, Kekeke! Just kidding~ Here's another chapter for ya. I hope you like it as well!**

**Thank-you to KevinLDevil for reviewing once more~ Hahaha, well here ya go!**

**Thank-you to doodle808, hahaha that's coming up after this chapter! And you're so sweet~ *resist urge to pinch your cheeks* Oh, his name is _Apollo_, after the Apollo missions, most of their names means something related to what their character are like and things they are associated with, for example **_**Doburoku**_** is a type of Sake and **_**Kurita**_** has a chestnut shaped head, and of course **_**Hiruma**_**, leech demon~ Hm, my favorite pairing, let's see… I like **_**Kaito**_** (not just cause I made him) and **_**Musashi**_**, now that's just hot~! It's possible, but I'm not sure about it yet…Um a ludicrous pairing that works? Hm, Riku and Kid? I think they work, but I'm not sure it's ludicrous… hm... I would guess Sena and Hiruma hahaha~**

**Thanks to both aikenichi11 and Val-86 for reviewing though it was about previous chapters~ And your comments are always welcome whent they're so sweet! I do hope you continue reading!**

* * *

**Okay a little reminder and then on with the show!**

* * *

**Bold**- Japanese

_Italicized_- English

**_Bold and Italicized_** - Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 61: Midnight rendezvous**

After bringing in the dry clothing from the clothes line and folded and pressed them, the headband he kept folded in his sash, Sena took the freshly sliced fish and sushi rice tub into one of the larger rooms, the one with the view of the moon and garden outside.

'Komusubi-kun worked hard on the garden, let's have a moon viewing party. I wonder if I should bring out the flower sake I made… no, we're minors… and I'm saving most of that for…' That's when he heard footsteps; Sena didn't realize that his hands were working on automatic, while he was thinking…

"**Ano**… Sen-Sena-kun" Kurita stated a little worried as he walked into the room. Komusubi looked and awed; Monta was also amazed as he looked around the table.

"**Hai~?**" Sena asked without looking up from his work, as he kept on rolling out more and more sushi rolls in his bamboo mat, wetting his knife with a moist towel, and cutting them into five even pieces. Then he went to work on pressing salmon and other varies fish and seafood such as blue fin tuna, yellow tail, shrimp, scallop, red snapper, eel, and surf clam onto pieces of rice in which he spread freshly ground wasabi onto. The chopped scallops were just placed into wrapped **nori** (dried seaweed) as were the salmon roe, caplin roe, and flying fish roe (roe are eggs) and were placed next to the fried egg which was sliced and tied with the rice using nori. He set them into plates that were garnished with **gari** (pickled ginger, in shape of roses, well Sena made them that way…) He poured soy sauce into little dipping bowls and placed them next to the larger bowls.

"I-I think we have enough…" Kurita laughed as he looked at the large table that could easily feed thirty people… Komusubi and Monta who was loss for words nodded.

"R-really, oh **gomen**" he looked around and saw he had filled 9 serving platters with rolled and press sushi, "Um, I'll go get the fried tofu (**inari**), and the other garnishes, and then I'll take some over to Kurita-san" Sena shifted himself to get up (which is hard in a yukata…) "oh and he can drink the flower sake I made, can't he?" Sena asked sitting back on his knees. (Okay brewing your own sake is illegal in Japan, but let us pretend it is not…)

"Flower sake?" Monta asked as he sat down cross-legged on a green zabuton.

"Oh, it's called something else, **Koshu **(aged sake), but the one I make for some reason has a honey tone to it" Sena smiled at them.

"I call it flower sake. It was one of… someone who is important to me, favorite sake, so I learned how to make it, and I let it age for quite a bit now… three years, I was hoping someone could sample it and tell me if it's any good… before I take it to said person, it's suppose to be more delicious with bolder flavors after 'blooming', but less crisp, but I'm not sure if mine is like that at all" Sena smiled embarrassed as he looked at his sticky hands on his lap. He then turned to the water bowl next to him and washed his hands, and dried it with the moist towel.

"I'm sure my father would love to try some" Kurita smiled as he sat down on his knees on a zabuton, following him was Komusubi.

"Really?" Sena asked perking up.

"Mm-hm!" Kurita nodded happily,

"Then I'll go serve him some with a platter, **ano **you can start eating without me" Sena quickly got up and took a tray, and rushed to the sliding door. He slid it open and walked/speed walked over to the kitchen then Kurita-san, the monk was sitting in meditation and Sena waited until he was noticed to serve the food and sake. After serving it he sat down on his knees and asked for Kurita-san's opinion.

"It's delicious, very aromatic and semi-sweet in flavor" the man complemented as he drank a cup.

"I see. That's good to hear" Sena smiled to himself with half closed eyes and blushing. Kurita-san coughed (a little pink in the cheeks himself…) and dismissed Sena from his job.

"Enjoy your meal" Sena bowed one last time before stepping out and closing the door. He went back to the kitchen.

'I hope he likes it too' Sena again smiled to himself blushing as he held the serving platter with the garnishes and different fruit drinks to bring over to the others when,

"_Ah a geisha!_"someone pointed and shouted at a surprised Sena, he nearly dropped the drinks.

"_How can there be a geisha this is an (_**o)tera **(temple, the o is for respect)" Watt asked fixing his glasses, Sena bowed, and so did Watt. "_Uh, _sorry for intruding, we're looking for _um…_" Watt had trouble trying to say headband as he motioned his hand over his head.

"_Yeah, yeah a headband_" Panther motioned as well like he was washing his head and everyone started to do the same.

"Hehehe" Sena giggled softly because he was trying to hold it in with one hand pressed against his mouth.

"_Ah… maybe she thinks we're doing a dance…_" Homer blushed embarrassed.

"_At least it don't seem like she thinks we're bad or anythin' _" Panther blushed scratching his head.

"_Uh, _we're not doing a dance, we're searching for something, that belongs to my friend" Watt translated.

Sena just realized that they were looking for the headband. He put the tray down gently, they just watched his graceful movements.

"_It's like she's dancing_" Homer stated mesmerized, all Panther could do was nod, he couldn't keep his eyes off the small graceful, sweet golden eyed boy under the rays of the moonlight.

And that's when Sena reached for his sash, they were surprised, but they kept watching. Watt fixed his glasses as he leaned in. In one quick motion Sena pulled out the headband and walked over to Panther.

"_Ah, that's my headband, so ya did get what we were sayin'?_" Panther asked blushing as he scratched his head, and Sena nodded and said,

"_Panther_-kun" Sena said smiling with bright eyes as he looked up at Panther. Panther just turned a different shade of red and tensed up.

"_Ye-yeah, t-that's mah name_" he was super tensed as he stood up straight, he looked down at Sena once more and saw the sparkling eyes examining his legs. He blushed even more as did the others as they thought '_What's she doing!_'

"_Really, I thought your name was Patrick Spencer_" Sena said in perfect English as giggled at his own joke.

"_Y-you know me?_" Panther asked leaning in to Sena which surprised Sena but he smiled sweetly and said.

"_Yes, Patrick Spencer, aka Panther, of the Nasa Aliens_"

"_Ah! You can speak English!_" They all yelled. That made Kurita slide open the door and look around with Monta underneath and Komusubi on top of him, looking outside as well.

"_Well, I never said I couldn't_" Sena smiled up at Panther and turned back to the temple quickly as if teasing them. They were embarrassed with themselves… The reality of it was he wanted to ask the others, before the Nasa Aliens leave,

"Kurita-senpai, Monta, Komusubi-kun, is it okay if they join us?" Sena asked his comrades with begging eyes.

"S-Sure, the more the merry" "Y-yeah, okay" "U-**Un**" they all agreed with each other and nodded.

Sena turned back to them and asked "_Would you care to join us for sushi?_"

"_Su-Sushi?_" they all asked and peered inside to gaze at the spectacular view.

**After getting situated…**

"_Y-You're a boy?_" they all exclaimed. Sena wrote everything they said in Japanese for the others to read.

"_Yes, I don't understand why everyone mistakes me for a girl_" Sena stated pouting while again blushing as he looked away.

"…" '_He really looks like a girl…_' they all thought.

"_Ah, so ya made this all yourself?_" Panther asked, Sena continued to write and then answered Panther.

"_Yes, I did, but I had help with the groceries_" Sena smiled toward Komusubi who was conversing with someone in the language that only strong men (And Rin) understood.

"_Whoa…_" Panther and Homer sounded. Homer had a beer can in his hand, Panther a cup of soda.

"_Amazing…_" Watt tried to using his extended vocabulary. During this time Homer snuck beer into Panther's cup…

"Yeah, Sena does all the cooking, for all the team members, and the laundry!" Monta boasted… though Sena didn't think those things were usually what men boasted about…

This time Watt translated and again,

"_W-Whoa!_"

"_N-No, it's nothing, I just do it, it's not anything amazing_" Sena blushed lightly as he fiddled with the hem of his yukata.

"_I don't care if you're a boy or not, you're handy and cute, hey Panther, if you marry him then you'll be set, and ya won't have to eat your grandma's oatmeal anymore_"Homer nudged Panther, apparently already drunk.

"_Hey man, I like my grandma's oatmeal, a'ight…_" Panther blushed as he glanced around and finally stopped to look at Sena who was focusing on writing, his pink lips muttering softly as he wrote, one of his bangs got into his eye and rubbed his eye, blinking a few times.

'_He really is cute…_' Panther thought watching Sena's every movement, until Sena sat up suddenly.

"_O-Oh!_" Sena had just figured what Homer said, because he was slurring…

"_T-That was a joke right… b-because_" Sena looked around frantically while blushing, making Panther turn red again… Homer grinned.

"_I-I… I already have a boyfriend…_" Sena stated softly, (because if you speak of the devil… he shall appear…)

"_WHAT?_" the three and whomever was listening shouted, Watt was choking on a cucumber roll.

"_Oh my gosh, are you okay?_" Sena asked rushing over in a flash to do the Heimlich maneuver to Watt. Their eyes widened at the speed at which Sena rushed over there…

"_Y-You're Eyeshield aren't you?_" Panther asked in shock.

"**Hai**… _I mean yes_" Sena nodded as he handed Watt some water after successfully saving him from the darn vegetable.

"_I-I came to Japan to battle with you… but…_" Panther eyes sadden as he looked down at his own legs. (He's sitting crossed legged.)

"_I know all about it Panther-_kun_… your come from a poor family, you live with your hardworking grandmother whom gave you the money in which to come play here, you admire Apollo, but that's why you, with all your talent are stuck as a ball boy for the Nasa Aliens…_"

"…" Panther was speechless, as were the rest. (Sena is still writing it in Japanese for the other to read. How does Sena know all this… _**who**_ is he dating?)

"_I'll help you in any way I can, so you can play… and gain respect from your coach! But I'm sorry to say WE will not lose, we have a friend depending on us as well…_" Sena patted his own chest and stared straight into Panther's eyes.

Panther was awestruck, as were everyone else, but Panther was the only one who could see the flame in Sena's eyes and that made Panther want to go against Sena even more.

"_A'ight!_" Panther agreed "_What do I do?_" Panther leaned in.

Sena smiled, "_Well we'll need everyone to cooperate if this is going to work… Are you all willing to give up your pride for your friend?_" Sena asked, they looked at each other and nodded, but what Sena asked them to do, they didn't think it was so bad. (Most of them won't remember because they're dead drunk…)

They were to kneeling down to the ground, with your head lowered for a long period of time or **Dogeza**.(Okay in Japan something's like the **Dogeza** is only for deeply apologizing or asking for a favor, something big… it's an act of prostrating oneself, meaning 'throw that pride out the window!')

"**Oi** Sena, if you're helping him like this, what if we lose…?" Monta asked while trying to be stealthy, key word being _**trying**_.

"Ah, you just jinx us…" Sena stated smiling brightly.

"…" Monta just stare at Sena like 'What…'

"Relax, I have a very _**sturdy**_ backup plan for Gen-chan to come back, but as of right now, can't I have a little fun~? I want to go up against Panther-kun, he's so awesome!" Sena's eyes twinkled.

"… So that's it…" Monta grinned.

"Yup!" Sena smiled brightly. Unknown to Sena, Watt was translating. Panther turned to Sena and blushed when they made eye contact, Sena just giggled sending flowers every which way.

"_Oi Sena, if Panther don't want you, I'll marry ya!_" Homer now completely drunk hiccupped and came after Sena as did many other drunken men… Panther panicked, also a little drunk, as he picked Sena up and carried him away into the night…

"Sena-kun!" "Oi Sena!" " Se-Sena!" "_Panther!_" Kurita, Monta, Komusubi, and Watt, the only sober ones called out…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Panther where are you going with Sena! Come back! I like you, I don't want Hiruma to kill you off! **_

**KH: *Sigh* Nobody listens to me! Oh Sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't get it out on Sunday like I said I would, it's cause proof-reading and me don't get along… I just want to continue on with the story not re-read it over and over for mistakes, Hahaha…. sorry. **

**Oh the reason as to why I got out 2 chapters in one week, because next week… I have a bunch of projects beginning, so I'll probably be even busier GAH…**

**To all my reviewers, thanks again, it really does motivates me to do my hw and write faster! If not, I'd win the award of the year for procrastination~ So please, if you can, please review. *Bows***


	69. L OMAKE: Be mine tonight

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Truly Madly Deeply belongs to Savage Garden, I do not own the song!

* * *

**WARNING: Hints of Yaoi, or Yaoi, I'm not sure of the definition of it but, yes BOYXBOY ACTION!**

* * *

**KH: **_**DEATH THY COME TO SOON… why am I talking like that, because I'm old… Just kidding~ This is a OMAKE and a L OMAKE at that, meaning you don't have to read, and it has explicit scenes, but knowing me… Ha~ But seriously, if this isn't your thing, just skip!**_

_**I'll thank reviewers on the next chapter, because some may skip this~**_

**Reminders**

**Bold **is Japanese

* * *

**L OMAKE: Be mine tonight (Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply)**

The light from the bathroom door shone into the dark bedroom. Hiruma, who was in his pajamas~, was on their burgundy king size bed, clicking away on his laptop in the semidarkness, while Sena was in the bathroom.

'The chibi's singing huh…' Hiruma thought as he listened…

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do

I'll will be strong, I will be faithful

Cause I'm counting on a new beginning

a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah"

"…" Hiruma stopped typing as he watches Sena came strolling out of the bathroom dripping wet, in nothing but one of Hiruma's school shirts… His eyes were dazed as he stared at Hiruma.

"Oh can't you see it baby,

You don't need to close your eyes,

cause it standing right before you

All that you need will surely… come~" Sena walked over to Hiruma with flush cheeks singing in a soft seductive voice.

He pushes Hiruma back onto the bed slowly as he climbs onto his blonde demonic commander whose little soldier is standing at attention.

Sena is giving all his attention to the blonde devil's ears, nibbling it and licking it as he's rubbing against his heated boyfriend moaning, and murmuring "Yoichi…mm"

Hiruma looks up at the ceiling and said,

"I guess you don't hate me…" as he caresses his small boyfriend's soft round butt making Sena moan. (Is he talking to… God? I don't know… But definitely not Sena… oh no, Sena doesn't hate him~)

Hiruma spoke too soon, the moment pushed Sena off him and onto the bed… he woke up with a THUD!

Apparently it had all been a dream (don't you just hate me?)

"What the fuck…" Hiruma got up and looked around, the room was empty. Sena was nowhere to be found,

"Where the hell is he now…?" Hiruma grumbled, apparently last night after coming over to pick up his little brunette from 'the fucking fatty's place' or so he called it, he was surprise to find out that his boyfriend had been kidnapped by a certain fast drunk aka Panther…

After retribution had been dealt to the following people at the party… (Bullet holes lined the walls, floors, and ceiling and everyone was knocked unconscious, except for Kurita who had to clean up the mess…) Hiruma left in search of a certain tall running back.

After having found them having a conversation or rather Sena was talking and Panther was nodding while blushing, on a park bench in the zoo. How they managed to get in… is still a mystery, but how they got out was not.

Hiruma blasted the gates off that place and left with Sena over his shoulder mumbling he'll deal with Panther later…

That's when he brought Sena 'home' or rather to a five star hotel. Their own suite was by far the largest Sena and even Hiruma's ever seen… Sena had stated, he'll definitely get a work out now going down all the stairs, and Hiruma just told him to use the fucking elevator, but Sena said 'But I don't want to, what if there's a fire, you know he doesn't like us…' Sena looked up at the seven feet long chandelier, no passed it, at the painting on the oval ceiling (isn't that Michelangelo's… no no it can't be… could it?).

And they went to bed after Sena made Hiruma dinner, (Sena's food is better than a 5 star hotel's restaurant dinner!) and after they had watched football, and music videos on the gigantic flat screen (that's where the dream came from!)

**Back at the present moment…**

Hiruma was going to search for Sena, but after seeing the note left on one of the nightstands, decided not to.

(Note: 'Running down the stairs, breakfast is on the table~')

Hiruma had more pressing matters now… the tightness in his pants wasn't going to relieve itself.

"Shit, having fucking wet dreams when the person you're fucking dreaming about is sleeping in the same fucking bed…" Hiruma sighed as he went to go take a shower.

At that moment Sena came back into the room in his jogging clothes and a towel around his neck. He looked at the dining room table, the food was still untouched and so was the coffee and it was already 5:30, they usually get to school at 6, Sena wondered if Hiruma overslept because they stayed up so late last night.

"Yoichi?" Sena looked around their bedroom, he heard the water running and smiled.

"Well, I'll get his clothes ready for him. Ah, his towel" Sena went into their closet and picked out a clean shirt, boxers, pants, socks, and jacket for him, but found his boyfriend's towel hanging there.

"If he steps out of the bathtub soaking wet he might slip!" Sena told himself, he set down the clothes on the bed and grabbed the towel and walked over to the door, it was unlocked and so he opened it and…

"So that's what you do, I guess you don't want to have sex with me then if you're satisfied doing that… sigh, I'll see you at school" Sena stated as he placed the towel on the rack and closed the door behind him as he walked out after seeing Hiruma masturbating.

Sena grabbed his clothes and his book bag and left for school, leaving a shock Hiruma who began contemplating…

'I can't fuck him tonight; tomorrow we have a fuckin' game…damn it… wait…' but then Hiruma just realized, Sena thinks he doesn't want to do it…Finally snapping out of it he shouted,

"FUCKING CHIBI WAIT!" running out of the bathroom butt naked chasing after his light speed chibi (he doesn't care that he's naked…)

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Hahaha, I'm cruel and sadistic, sigh… I'm sorry; I just had to write that. It's been on my mind for days, and I couldn't concentrate on school work…**

**But I promise the next chapter will be the match Devil Bats vs. NASA Aliens, stay tune!**


	70. Deimon Devil Bats vs NASA Aliens part 1

****

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: **

_**Oh dear it's 12 time for bed, I have 2 exams and 2 essays… so this is pretty much what I got done, I'm sorry if it's not to your liking… grammar errors, spelling errors, all the inevitable for I am dead tired… **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank-you to the reviewers~**

**This is from Chapter 68, and the L OMAKE~**

**Thank-you to KevinLDevil for the reviewings again~ Hahaha, well he didn't, but Hiruma still gave him hell as you'll see later on in the story. And thank-you, but I'll try to tone it down on the sadism~… okay only a little~**

**Thank-you to Zessei, I'm not sure if you'll like this or not, but I really hope you do!**

**Thank-yous to Gin Nanashi for the reviewings, hahaha don't worry, Hiruma won't shoot you, he'll kill you~ But I'll be your shield, his bullets do me no harm for I wear a bullet proof vest since I started reading Eyeshield! And I'm so sorry for disappointing you if you don't like this chapter *cries, sobs, tears…* Sorry, stress… As you can see it makes people do embarrassing things *AhemHirumaAhem* And I was glad you found it funny~**

**Thank-you to HikariAi for reviewing, he found out~**

**Thanks to doodle808 for the reviews, hahaha yes Hiruma did take it out on just about everyone, but there is the matter of Panther… And one comment, Hiruma decent…? Hahahaha! Sorry that made me laugh~ Don't worry as the years go by you'll become self sufficient especially if you got a lazy roomie~**

**Thank-you to Hyperfuzzy for the review, ah well, he'll _ him… and then he'll be unrecognizable… I'm just kidding~ Maybe…**

**Thank-you to hollow nature for reviewing, yes procrastination… anyways~ he acted hilariously and sadistically, but I'm not gonna go into detail until the next chapter~**

**Thank-you to daemonkieran for the review, yes he's from the states, he's from Houston, Texas I believe or was it Austin… no, no it's Houston. Find a good man like him, that's hard, but there out there!**

**Thanks to killmemarzgurl for the review, hahaha don't worry, I do the same thing~ Writing in the morning that is… And I wish I could find my glasses…**

**

* * *

**

**Reminders~**

**Bold **is Japanese

_Italicized _is English

* * *

**Chapter 62: Deimon Devil Bats vs. NASA Aliens part 1**

**Nearing the school…**

"I can't believe you would run out of the hotel in that state, Yoichi is so brave" Sena laughed while shaking his head as he remembered all the people from the classy five star hotel, which they now called home, gaped at his naked frantic demonic boyfriend, and after firing rounds to shut up the chatter got Sena to wait for him while he went to get dressed.

"Che, if you didn't fucking say that, I wouldn't have!" Hiruma was clearly pissed as he walked ahead as they neared the school.

"But you were the one who- Oh, good morning" someone grabbed Sena's shoulder, Sena turned around and smiled tilting his head.

"What the heck…" Hiruma turned around after sensing Sena wasn't behind him anymore and saw his small boyfriend talking to an older man, on closer inspection it was Musashi. Sena had just handed Musashi his bento.

"Gen-chan, you're going to watch the game right!" Sena beamed as he leaned forward and stared up at the tall teen with bright eyes,

Musashi smiled; "Of course" he patted Sena's head, ruffling the brown soft spikes making them even messier and making Sena giggle.

"Oi fucking old man, hands off" Hiruma gave a warning and narrowed his eyes while taking a riffle out of his coat jacket.

"…" Sena just blinked as Musashi took his hand away, and then turned to stare at Hiruma.

"He's mine" Hiruma declared.

"…" Musashi looked to Sena in a questioning manner,

"I guess I forgot to tell Gen-chan, with all the excitement of the match, and moving… I'm sorry" Sena apologized by hugging Musashi.

"Fucking chibi…" Hiruma growled.

"Hai?" Sena asked looking to this pissed boyfriend all the while still hugging Musashi, Musashi didn't budge either…

"Let the fucking old man go and get your ass to practice" Hiruma jerk his head in the direction of the school without taking his eyes off his little brunette.

"…Okay…" Sena said solemnly and then turned to Musashi "bye Gen-chan, remember you promised to watch! **Dewa matta ne**! (See you later!)" Sena tilted his head smiling and then ran off.

"…Hiruma" Musashi called without taking his eyes off the speeding chibi.

"What fucking old man…?" Hiruma popped a piece of sugar free gum into his mouth also watching Sena go.

"If you hurt Sena … even if it's you…" Musashi just left it at that and left to go to work.

"…Che, the fucking chibi's got to many fucking suitors…" Hiruma grumbled as he wrote Musashi's name down in a little red book titled The Enemy…(**Teki**!)

**At practice,**

"**Mina-tachi**. Everyone's coming to watch us, so do your best!" Sena sounded determined, seeing as they couldn't see his face which was hidden behind the stack of towels he carried. Mamori just giggled at his cuteness as she passed out drinks.

"Everyone, who's everyone?" Juumonji asked wiping the sweat off his face with a towel from Sena's stack.

"Everyone is everyone" Sena stated finally able to see again as everyone took one of the soft white towels.

"Delegate" Hiruma shook his head, trying to hold back his smirk.

"O-Oh, people from Zokugaku frill lizards" everyone gave a question look, until Monta said

"They went against the American's already" everyone nodded.

"Zokugaku chameleons, Oujou white knights, Seibu wild gunmen, Bando Spiders, Teikoku Alexanders, and Hakushuu dinosaurs and I'm not sure but it seems Kyoshin Poseidon is coming to watch too, or so says my spies" Sena nodded smiling.

'Spies… ah right the dolls' (That's why they've been out of the picture lately, they've been running around… spying~)

"Okay, who were the last two teams?" Toganou asked,

"We know yer friend Karin is from Teikoku, and the others are also… people we've met, but-" Kuroki tried to think if he missed anything, though thinking isn't really his strong suit and thus led to a head ache.

"The people from Hakushuu dinosaurs whom are coming to watch are Maruko or rather Marco-san and their team manager Maria-san, Marco-san is the person I 'rescued'" Sena made air quotes.

"Oh" everyone sounded.

"Then who's from P-Po" Monta stuttered with the Greek word.

"Poseidon, um I'm not sure, because they pretty much gained new members according to my data…" Sena took out a file and flipped through it like a flip book, "It seems they have a secret weapon, or rather secret weapons…" Sena stated as he stared at a page as though he wanted to burn a hole through it with his eyes.

"Sena?" Mamori called snapping Sena out of his stupor.

"Um, y-yes?" he asked he looked around and they were all staring at him.

"What are ya looking at?" Monta asked coming to Sena's side, "Whoa that is bright MAX!" Monta looked away from the colorful page.

"Really?" Sena squinted again, then held it up and turned his head to scrutinize it even more.

"Y-yeah, I mean…" Monta tilted his head too, Sena turned the page to them so that everyone could see the pictures of all the former and current, not really up to date, roster of the Kyoshin Poseidon's.

"Whoa, bright blue and green" they all blinked.

"I see…" Sena said and furrowed his eyebrows a little, "Well we should get back to training, we have a game tomorrow! And soon the Christmas bowl!" Sena smiled and then turned away, everyone cheered, well mostly Monta and Kurita which led to Komusubi cheering.

Yukimitsu went to help Mamori collate documents on the bench, while Sena just stood there staring at the sky as though searching for something.

"Sena…"

"Hm?" Sena turned around; Monta grabbed his shoulder and said,

"Ya know if there's something troubling ya, you can tell me. That's what pals are for…"

"…Mm, I know… but it's not a big deal, but if it does become one I'll tell you right away" Sena smiled,

"Un" Monta nodded grinning, "Come on, let's go practice BLITZING MAX!" Monta jumped.

"Un!" Sena smiled and ran after him.

"Che…" Hiruma, who was standing next to the linebackers, was pissed and Kurita and the others could sense it as they backed away from their demonic rifle wielding captain… They knew why Hiruma was mad, something's up with Sena, but instead of telling his boyfriend first, he's gonna tell his best friend first. This could lead to trouble, but it wasn't their business, so they just kept on practicing.

Juumonji watched as eyeshield 21 came running down the field and tackling the chicken industry's icon dummy.

'Sena… what's going on…? Maybe I'll call Hana…' Juumonji thought, but then just thinking about talking to the stuttering and frantic Hana made Juumonji blushed. Making the others turn to stare at the blonde with raised eyebrows.

**The next day… or rather, the night of the game.**

Juumonji looked at the small smiling boy as Sena watched the crowd cheering.

'How… how can he be smiling?' Juumonji thought it was incredible…

**(FLASH BACK)**

"Uh hello, Hana, it's me" Juumonji called on his cell phone.

"Juu-Juu? H-hi!" she squeaked.

"Ha…Uh, h-how's it going?" he asked smiling while scratching the back of his neck as he watched the Hana doll shift was side to side as the real Hana talked.

"U-Um, I-I'm fine… how-how are you?"

"Good… uh listen I wanted to ask… um-"

"About Sena-chi, right" Hana stated solemnly.

"Uh… yeah how did you-" Juumonji raised an eyebrow as he was cut off.

"Neechan told me… she got a call from Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiruma-san! Ugh…" she cringed from saying his name but snapped out of it "H-he called a few days ago… oh Juu-Juu… you have to help Sena-chi, please!" Hana started to cry, her voice became muffled as if she hid her head in her shirt like a turtle. (A habit of hers…)

"W-What, What's going on Hana?" Juumonji asked worried about both Sena and Hana.

"Sena-chi, he's… he's going …blind" Hana whispered as she shook.

"…What…? I-I don't think I heard you right, say that again?" Juumonji asked more like demanded

"Sena-chi is going blind uwaaa!" Hana cried and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Ha-Hana, don-don't cry… uh, tell me what's going on, why is he going blind?"

"It's c-cause… it's cause he's going to leave… he has no resolve other than other than the Christmas bowl…" Hana looked around to see if anyone was there, there wasn't.

"What?"

"S-Sara-neechan said, Angel syndrome people, they have to have something they're attached too…"

"Yeah, I heard from her the last time…"

"Mm, Sena-chi only came back because he b-believes that he's useful…only in terms of helping…e-everyone get t-to the Christmas Bowl" Juumonji's eyes widen…

"And when that's done… Sena-chi… Sena-chi will leave…" Juumonji thought back to all those times… Sena always talk about the Christmas bowl…

"Sena-chi… will get worse… as the Christmas nears… I'm so scared… I don't want Christmas to come…" tears started to drip down her cheeks again.

"I-Isn't there a way to stop it?" Juumonji asked trying to grasp at straws.

"Y-yes… but… it won't work… Sara-neechan said so and I think so too… Sena-chi is too nice… even with people he shouldn't trust… he's too nice…" Hana sniffled.

"What's the cure?"

**- One Explanation Later-**

"Sara-neechan told me… Hi-Hi-Hi… he chose the one that'll probably hurt Sena-chi the most…so if Sena-chi is sad, please stay by him, please Juu-Juu, please be his friend…"

**(FLASH BACK OVA!)**

"Sena" Juumonji called out.

"Hm?" Sena turned to look at Juumonji, "Hai Kazuki-niichan!" he smiled tilting his head.

"Uh… you-you should go get changed…" Juumonji looked back to the distracted Mamori as she walked away from Hiruma, apparently disagreeing with the fact that he wanted to have 'friendly' banter with the NASA coach.

"Okay" Sena chirped and ran off.

Coming back he looked around and saw his demonic boyfriend go at it with Apollo.

"_Um… excuse me…_" eyeshield tried to ask Apollo something only to be cut off by Hiruma.

"_Your penis is so tiny it must be useless!_"

"_Um, wait… is Pan_-" Sena tried to have a word in edgewise but couldn't compete with the ongoing heated discussion about penises.

"_My penis is so fucking big that it hits the water every time I take a piss!_" Apollo shouted,

"**Ano**…" Sena is getting irritated.

"_You're fucking penis is so small it couldn't satisfy an ant!_" Hiruma cackled.

"_My penis is bigger than your Japanese penis!_"

"_How about I castrate you both? Hm sound good to you?_" Eyeshield asked darkly… (The castrate he meant was to take away their strength by benching them, not to remove their… but the threat works either way~)

"…"

"…"

"_Now that I have your attention I wanted to ask where Panther-kun is, you did agree to let him play, didn't you?_" Sena asked.

Apollo stopped to size up the chibi. '_So this is the kid… hm_'

"_Yeah… but he's gone missing, I was coming over to tell the referee if we could delay the game for a while, but this brat seems bent of talking about penises…heh, it wouldn't surprise me if he were queer_" Apollo jeered at Hiruma.

"_Oh he is, he's my boyfriend and I would like it very much if you would stop measuring the size of his penis_" Sena smiled "_If not I'll have to resort to calling you a cradle robber_" Sena tilted his head, and a dark aura emitted from him. (Though he doesn't know the meaning, he heard it's an insult to adults…)

"…" Apollo stepped away from the angry chibi.

"_So how is it that he's missing?_" Sena asked.

"… _He got a weird phone call and went to meet someone, and he hasn't been back since this afternoon…_" Homer came up to Sena.

"_And he doesn't have a cell phone_" Watt added also worried, as he stared at his own cell phone.

"_Man I never should have let him go alone, being in a different country and-_"

"_I resent that comment, it is much safer in Japan than in America… believe me, living in the states for a few months taught me that_" Sena stated pouting, that made Homer and Watt feel a little relieve, but not much better, until.

**Uni uni uni uni**

'What a strange ringtone…' everyone thought, except Sena who thought,

'Sounds just like a…' but his thoughts were cut off by.

"_Hello? Panther! Where are you? What… hanging… wait what…? Oh, okay, alright then I'll tell them_"

"_What did he say?_" Sena asked.

"_He said he'll be here soon, and to start the game without him… though he sounded frantic for some reason…_" Watt muttered the last part.

"_Alrighty then, shall we?_" Sena asked turning to Apollo and Hiruma,

(Said simultaneously) "Let the fucking games begin…" "_Let the games begin…_" as they glared at one another.

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Alrighty then, it's hot! Weather is so unpredictable, sigh~ I'm sorry if you really didn't like this chapter, I'll try better next time *bows* But that may be a while… and if ppl haven't notice yet, I do cycles… write for one story then the next, then the next, so if I have time I'll be working on Headphones 21. Gomenasai~**


	71. Deimon vs NASA Part 2

**Sena's life**

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: FINALLY! I'm so slow, my apologies *bows deeply* and repeats over and over and over… It's a little messy, cause I'm trying something new… but… maybe I shouldn't… MULTIPLE VIEWPOINTS!**

**

* * *

**

**Thank-yous to my reviewers! I love you!**

**Thank-you to doodle808, hahaha yes, the predicament he's in will be relieved in the chapter after this! It might cause problems later on in the story for Sena, but right now, he has another problem that was hinted in the previous chapters~ Oh yes Hiruma will have to make a tough decision, let Sena go blind or hurt Sena… hm… I'm just sadistic aren't I? Hahaha well some came to cheer them on, while others~ hehehe you get the picture!**

**Thankies to KevinLDevil for the review! Hahaha, I can't believe people haven't picked it up yet~ I'm so happy with myself, Sena takes on the character of who he hangs out with the most, first off was Riku, then Mamori, then Takami, and now Hiruma! If he were to hang out with Agon… oh dear lord… but all in all Sena is still cute Sena~ Oh he's already going blind… worse things shall happen as Christmas nears… Thanks for being so patient, I'm so sorry either way!**

**Hey thanks HikariAi for reviewing! Thanks, I hope you like this chapter, though it may seem a bit confusing…**

**Thanks to Gin Nanashi, oh I'll be your shield any day~ Ah, that… that was a mistake on my part, lack of sleep or better judgment, can't really say. Ahahaha, I had to look up yandere… no… no… oh the uni uni uni is just a sound effect I made up, or maybe not, but it's the sound of Watt's cell phone! XD, Well I hope you like this chapter, if not, please don't be too disappointed.**

**And thank-you to killmemarzgurl, hahaha, it was in one of the LOMAKEs but if you skipped it it's okay it'll be mentioned later on in the story~ It won't work because Sena is too forgiving, and too naïve and too… just too uke! Hahaha I hope that helps~**

**

* * *

**

**Okay a little reminder and then on with the show!**

**Bold**- Japanese

_Italicized_- English

_**Italicized + Bold**_– Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 63: Deimon vs. NASA Part 2**

After being reminded about the bet, which shocked the Aliens, because they never even heard of it. They decided to set aside the fact that Sena and the others had put them up for the night.

"_This is one small step for a man, one Giant leap for NASA Alien's VICTORY_!" NASA stomped one foot onto the field in a display of confidence!

"How cocky…" Hiruma mused and then turn to his team with a devious grin "Let's scare them out of their wits with an easy to understand 'cheer' in English"

The Devil bats all took in a huff of air simultaneously, "_WE'LL_" leaning forward they all shouted "_KILL THEM_, **YA-HA**!"

Machine gun Sanada went on a rampage through the mike, poor Kumabukuro couldn't get in a word edgewise.

NASA Aliens started,

"Start with a long one, let's score a touchdown in our first offense" Apollo seethed a command at Homer.

Likewise Hiruma called Sena over to him and said,

"Fucking **chibi**, you're up first!"

"_Sir yes sir_!" Eyeshield saluted and marched to his position earning him a chuckle from his teammates. From what Hiruma told them previously, which was,

'I'll rile up the fucking bastard and he'll start off with a long pass, trying to get a touchdown in the first play, do as you did in practice…we're blitzing!'

The play began with the ball being hiked to Homer and Sena took off like a rocket toward the opposing lineman… Everyone realized right off the bat that they're blitzing, but that won't stop the speed demon….but the fact Deimon's line was pushed back thanks to a thick wall of muscle, did… Sena went tumbling… which in turn cause half the crowd to get rowdy… (Namely everyone who knew Sena is Eyeshield…) Also the people at the construction site and hospital were engrossed in their television sets

"How dare they tackle Sena!" Torakichi shouted, Takekura-san smacked the kid with a magazine for yelling, but also to vent.

* * *

"Why is everyone so riled up?" Takami who glanced around asked Sakuraba, who was also clenching the railing.

"Uh…" when Sakuraba was about to tell Takami that that was Sena that went tumbling Shin shot him a glare… while doing push-ups against the railing…

That's when the football went flying into the sky SHUTTLE PASS!

'Oh no he's faster than me' Monta thought as Watt ran ahead of him.

"Sena! We're the last line of defense; let's chase him to-get- Oi! Why are you still over there!" Monta asked as he jumped when he saw Sena still a ways back.

"Because, when we're blitzing, I'm attacking, ugh" Sena got up, after getting the wind knocked out of him, as did most of the lineman and linebacker.

With only Monta tailing him, Watt could see them scoring a touchdown, but that was impossible due to the fact…

"Oh crap, I threw it too hard…" Homer stared after the ball.

"Oh, no… that landing point is the 13 yard mark up ahead… that's too far" Watt tried to speed up but,

"Ah, ah, ah! Although it was just one further step, Watt-kun has failed to catch the ball!" Machinegun broadcasted.

"Pass Failed" the ref called it and the Devil Bats lucked out.

"Phew" Yukimitsu and Mamori breathe a sigh of relief; they turned to each other on the bench and smiled.

"Using the blitz is really dangerous…" Sena had said but he caught a glance at his devilish captain, who right after Monta had said 'We shouldn't use it too often' said,

"Let's increase the use of the blitz!" making Monta shout into Sena's ear, but thanks to the helmet it was a bit muffled.

The second play commenced and again Deimon went with blitzing, but this time it was a three person blitz allowing Komusubi to leave his position and tackle Homer before he passed.

Everyone cheered except, Hiruma and Sena, whom shouted different but similar things.

"Not (fucking) yet! Get him down (you stinkin' piece of tofu/ Komusubi-kun)!" Komusubi couldn't stop it…

"W-What?" Kurita was in shock as the ball went flying over his head and… **_TOUCH DOWN_**!

"Totally, totally unexpected! Homer… He actually managed to carry out the shuttle pass while he was being bear hugged and had only his upper body free!" Machinegun shouted into his headpiece, Kumabukuro sat there and gaped at the scene played before them.

During this time Apollo insulted them, but most of them didn't understand what he was saying only that he was laughing incredibly loud while Homer was flexing… (Sweat drop).

* * *

"Deimon is in trouble now…" Sakuraba commented as they walked to their seats.

"The power gap between them is too great" Takami inferred as he pointed out an empty space for all the Knights to sit together.

"What's wrong with that, that's how I do things" Otawara asked while picking his nose.

"That's the only way you know how to do things… since birth" Takami stated while smiling wearily, inwardly everyone agreed.

"It's not strength that is the problem…" 'But the speed…' Shin thought while he lifted weights that he had brought along with him to the game…

"Ah, the Seibu Wild Gunmen are already here" Takami stated as they came closer to the open spot, though it seemed only three people from Seibu came ask oppose to Oujou, whom everyone came… except Shogun.

* * *

"Hm…What's wrong Riku?" Kid asked after tilting back his hat, he was resting his back against the bleacher.

"That running style… it seems so familiar…" Riku replied half conscious of it while half not as he kept his eyes on the small Deimon running back.

"It's true I've seen this running style as well, though I can't quite put my finger on it…" Koharu and Sakuraba went pale as Takami replied to Riku when they had reached them.

"Oh it's Oujou, my apologies didn't see ya there, and how are you, Takami-san?" Riku tried to make small with the bespectacled quarterback.

"Fine, Riku-kun, and you?"

"As good as I'll ever be"

"You two know each other? How?" Koharu asked looking back and forth, her ponytail swung.

"Sena" they both replied simultaneously with a straight face.

"Fuu… it seems as if there is something offbeat about _my_ little running back's rhythm" Takami and Riku looked upwards and saw that the Bando Spiders had just arrived.

"Being late is being fashionable" Julie smiled

"It's smart" Kotaro half replied and half searched, 'Where's Musashi!'

**At their current construction site **

Musashi sneezes loudly…

"Oi Gen-chan, if yer sick then go home and get some rest, we don't want another one in the hospital"

"No, I'm alright" Musashi glanced back at the television set.

"Ah… Sena's getting a beating… if only I were ten years younger… ah… I mean"

"No… it's alright… I'll get back somehow" Gen smiled "Until then, they'll have to hang on"

**Meanwhile back at the game/ bleachers**

"Oh, Julie-san how are you?" Riku asked smiling a charming smile, only a person with the upmost confidence could smile.

"Good, how have you been Rikkun" she smiled mischievously.

"Ah, you got that from Mamo-nee, didn't you" Riku shook his head but continue to smile.

"Yup" she chirped.

"Don't tell me, Sena?" Sakuraba asked. Both Julie and Riku nodded.

"Does Sena know everyone?" Sakuraba asked sweat dropping.

"Pretty much~" someone shouted from overhead.

"Oh Great…" Julie sweat dropped "The third baka is here…" as she shook her head exasperatingly.

"Sara?" Takami and both Riku asked as the tall brunette with the wild hair grinned she wore a white blouse and a white dress, if chaos wore white, that would be her.

"Yo-ho~ Julie, my love!" she tried to jump Julie but Julie ducked and Sara went flying headfirst into the railing…

"That's gotta hurt…" Riku stated out loud as he blinked.

"It sounded like it did, didn't it?" Kid turn to face Tetsuma who just gave a brief nod, but no one paid attention to the fallen girl.

"**M-Minna-s-san, kon-konbanwa**" someone squeaked from behind them.

"Ah… Hana!" Julie shouted jumping up, her sunglasses flew off, Sakuraba caught them while Julie hugged the girl to death…

Most people whom never seen her thought 'She looks just like…' that's when Kasamatsu of the Taiyou Sphinx shouted "Ah he pulled on their uniforms, that's cheating!"

"Ah! Juu-Juu!" Hana spotted Juumonji tackling Homer, but failed to prevent another touchdown… He probably didn't hear her but glanced over and spotted her instantly, he looked away in shame…

"Don't give up!" Tokage shouted in Rui's ear, as he banged his drum, (these brothers don't seem to act alike but they're pretty much the same~)

"Oh…Juu-Juu" Hana visibly saddened, her cheeks turned red and her eyes watered, almost simultaneously with someone on the field…

"Oi Se-I mean Eyeshield you okay?" Monta asked patting his friend.

"H-Hai… I don't know why I'm crying though" (Telepathy… no, his eyes are just acting up…)

**Back to the bleachers **

"Juu-Juu? Who's that?" Takami asked the small girl in the pink skirt.

"Hana's boyfriend… number 51 Juumonji Kazuki" a man in a suit and black baseball cap stated, he looked around and wondered 'Where's Musashi…' and pouted with his arms crossed.

**At the Construction Site**

Musashi sneezed "ACHOO!" "Go home!" everyone at the construction site said simultaneously.

* * *

"…" for some reason, maybe because they were use to protecting Sena, most of the football players' aura became black and they swore to protect Se- Hana's innocence… that's when shots were heard, but it was ignored…(they got use to it) then something happened and they heard someone scream, but ignored it (again they got use to it) then…

**Meanwhile on the field while the bleacher folks auras are increasing…**

"Kekeke, his weak point huh… that's right, but they know this and be on their guard… You must attack at a speed that they can't guard against! Can you do it…Sena?" Hiruma voice was almost that of a whisper.

"I can do it… Yoichi" Sena smiled but his eyes were completely focused on the goal ahead, (if you didn't know any better I'd say they were flirting…)

'For Gen-chan… for the Christmas Bowl, for the sake of god why is this play taking so long to begin…?' Sena blinked and everything, now grey to his eyes, blacked out… but only for an instant and the play began…

"Ah the defense has been broken, will they be able to stop Homer!" the announcement roared.

"_Do they still not understand our strength?_" Apollo asked himself, thoroughly amused as he smoked his cigar.

'_Ha, my lineman will-_' Homer wasn't even able to finish that thought.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted except the Deimon team…

"The moment you see Eyeshield 21 it's already too late for you!" Hiruma cackled like a hyena.

"Oh Eyeshield has just clung to Homer's arm, The ball flew out of Homer's hand! AH METEOR 21 HAS TAKEN THE BALL! THE SHUTTLE PASS HAS FINALLY BEEN STOPPED! HE DODGES LEFT, RIGHT, OH BIG SHIT HAS HIM CORNERED! OH BUT WHAT IS THIS? …TOUCHDOWN!" machinegun Sanada blared as his hair spun like a pinwheel.

* * *

"G-G-GO SENA-CHI!" she shouted waving her arm while struggling with Julie, Julie turned to see the touchdown.

"Sena where?" Takami and Riku looked about and saw Eyeshield run and tackled Hiruma, that's when Takami and Riku both realized something. Shin looked like he was going to have a heart attack when Takami announce…

"Eyeshield 21 is…" everyone braced for the storm… but it was a different storm than the one they had expected "hugging Hiruma… Hiruma's cheating on SENA!" he shouted so loudly that most people from the Japan side looked to him and then to the field and shouted "WHAT?"

Even Riku was stunned, 'He's not cheating on Sena… that is Sena… wait' "THEY'RE GOING OUT!" a surge of darkness emitted from the albino running back…

* * *

"Hm… I kind of wish Panther would hurry up… I'm getting tired" Sena sighed as he snuggled into Hiruma's jersey.

"Che thinking about some fucker while you're holding onto your damn fucking boyfriend, you've got guts fucking chibi…"

"Hm? What do you-" that's when Sena and Hiruma both felt it…

Eyeshield and Hiruma looked toward the angry crowd of people who after heard Hiruma was cheating on Sena… well let's just say, Hiruma was in for _**it**_…

"_Hey_ **minna-san**!" Sena waved while still hugging Hiruma, most people from just hearing that knew immediately.

'HOLY CRAP THAT'S SENA!' all except Mamori, and Takami…

'Wait if Sena's eyeshield, then who the fuck was I talkin' too…' Rui although is a punk, is not stupid…

"Grr… Hiruma you bastard!" Rui shouted almost biting his own tongue off…

* * *

"Hana… what are you doing here?" Sakuraba, the only non enraged person asked… Thankfully Otawara was holding Takami down.

"Oh… it's because my brother needs a room so…our parents wanted us out of the house to renovate"

"Brother?" Riku and Julie asked.

"Yes, he was born a few months ago… his name is Seiichi, I named him!" she stated proudly, "He was born in February, he looks exactly like Sena-chi, but he has green eyes"

'Wait a minute… looks like Sena, but has green eyes… Seiichi…' (You'll see later on what I have in store for this kid…)

"Yup so I'm going to go to America with Sena-chi-**tachi**"

"And I'm staying with you my love~" Sara had risen from the dead, but Julie shoved her away and asked,

"What's this about Sena going to America?" Julie in fact didn't say she wouldn't let Sara stay over which caused Kotaro to have a stare off with the tall girl.

"Didn't you hear… if Sena-chi's team doesn't win by 10 points they have to leave Japan…" Hana then just felt **Saki**… (murderous intent.)

"What…" Akaba broke his strings…

"Yup, Sena and Hiruma will be away from parental and sibling's eyes… in America… they're probably gonna go to Vegas and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas…" Sara stated happily as she finally got some attention.

"Kid-san… we're going to America, aren't we?" Riku's bangs covered his eyes.

"Yup… don't sleep in, lest you lose your brother…" Kid jested but the expression on Riku's face told him, 'maybe I shouldn't have said that… sigh' (That night Riku packed everything he needed and set his alarm clock after making sure it was plugged in).

**TBC…**

* * *

_**When is Panther gonna show up, and Hana's going to America too! And so is Riku~**_

**KH: Oh hello people who have not forsaken me! I am thankful to all the patient readers out there! Sobs, I'm almost done with midterms! Just one more essay that's all, I just need to add quotes and I'm good! So wait for me, the next chapter will be out much faster, hopefully the finally part to Deimon vs NASA part 3 if not, it'll be over by part 4, promise! **

**Then after this match is THE AMERICAN ARK! And lots will happen, so much drama, and funnies! I swear I won't go angst on you, though it might seem like it, just read Sena's side of the story and you'll laugh!**


	72. Deimon vs NASA part 3

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: **_**Ah, I'm a bit early tonight… so I'll keep writing! No wait… homework… gah… more essays to write and a book to read… oh, I didn't know English had a midterm, oops… Ah more exams, what is this… school? Sigh… Sorry folks, I'm a little slow, college is evil~**_

* * *

**Thank-you to the reviewers~**

**Thank-you doodle808 … no I'm not dead… I don't think…*sobs* Uh yeah, I hate doing the multiple point of view, because I confuse myself, but I'll still have some point of view changes in this, please bare with it. Umm no Sena's parents aren't oppose, they're rooting for the young couple~ Why does every think Hiruma's gonna dump Sena? And no worries, the blindness, you'll see~**

**To KevinLDevil 1. sorry 2. your welcome 3. Hahaha~ Thanks! Yup if those two hens found out… of dear, it's not gonna be pretty… Yes for someone who says he's only a brother figure Riku sure acts jealous, and Akaba had to apologize to his guitar after that… Oh yes Seichi is a play on names between Sena and Yoichi, hehehe Hana is so clever. Yup they look like Triplets but one is 15, one is 14 and one is 5 months…**

**Thank-you to Zessei for reviewing, good luck on your midterms, and yes Riku will do loads in the America Ark, which is after this chapter, and I hope you enjoy Panther in this chapter.**

**Thank-you yo Chite for reviewing! Thank-you, those were my favorite parts too, especially Gen sneezing~ Ah yes, well here's an update hehehe~**

**Hahaha Thank-you Gin Nanashi, Ah yes, they are out for blood, and mocha really makes you hyper huh? Well I hope you enjoy this~**

**Thank-you Shadow Phoenix 16, I'm glad you found it cute~**

**Thanks killmemarzgurl for reviewing~ ah, I see, well I'll state the method soon, in the next few chapters if possible~ Hahaha yes, everyone is finding out, and everyone wants Hiruma dead, but they can't go on the field, regulations and all that jazz. Thanks again~**

**Thank-you to itachisgurl93 for reviewing, hm, well I'm not saying Sena will be with Hiruma in the end, but I'm not so sure about Agon… he's only in it for the sex… so~ yeah… Thanks for the compliments~**

* * *

**Okay on with the show~ wait…. Reminders~ then on with the show!**

**Bold **is Japanese, and headings~

_Italicized _is English

_**Bold & Italicized **_is emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 64: Deimon vs NASA part 3**

**Halftime, Score: 14 to 6**

"Deimon's getting slaughtered…" Ikari inputted with chains in his mouth causing his senpais and other classmate to stare at him, "Well it's true…"

'It's up to Eyeshield… no Sena…' Shin glared hard.

Sena on the bench, shivered, he glanced around in case it had been a glare induced shiver, he didn't see anyone on the bench glaring at him, they were all panting and resting.

"?" Monta turned his head to Sena, who shook it off like a dog right after bath time.

'…Why am I so tired…? I thought I had more stamina than this…' Sena thought as he turned to Monta and smiled, Monta nodded and went back to relaxing, but he asked as he looked at the score,

"Ah, what are we gonna do…?"

Sena shrugged as he looked over at his contemplating boyfriend, Hiruma didn't like to show his tired face to anyone so he would always turn away or make a bored face, this time he was facing away from his teammates. So Sena turned to Cerberus for attention, but the dog was now resting after having gone through ten boxes of pretez…

"Hm~ Cerberus is soundly sleeping~" Sena smiled and giggled as the dog waved its tail in it's sleep.

"Yeah, lucky dog" Toganou sighed. Kuroki went over to poke it,

"I wouldn't if I were you… remember he only likes Sena and Hiruma…" Juumonji warned him.

"…" Kuroki nodded and backed away, stepping on a few pieces of pretez. He looked down at them. Kurita came up to him and looked down as well.

"Mamori-neechan, why do you always carry a broom around?" Sena asked.

"Ah, Cerberus is so wasteful" Kurita picked up the pieces, he stared at them as his mouth watered.

"Don't eat that, that's trash!" the trio and Monta shouted,

"Fugo" Komusubi handed a new box of pretez to Kurita, who thanked him.

"For times like this" Mamori replied to Eyeshield, and added in a much quieter voice, as a side note "And to protect Sena…"

"…" everyone, other than Sena, had heard; Mamori went to sweeping happily.

Sena saw the look Hiruma got and smiled to himself, Monta wondered what he was smiling about and was about to ask when Hiruma announced a board meeting and promptly pulled out the play board from his duffle bag…

"Yoichi is just like Mary Pompins!" Sena giggled.

"…" everyone just stayed quiet as Hiruma's eye twitched.

"We can't score is because the little shit and big shit are blocking the way, so Eyeshield can't go off to the side, right?"

"Yeah, cause all Se- I mean Eyeshield got to block for him is Ishimaru-senpai" Monta sighed.

"Ah, he didn't mean anything by that!" Eyeshield promptly turned to Ishimaru who was sobbing in the corner fading away.

"Well then, you fucking huh-huh bros"

"We're not-" Juumonji held up a hand to stop them from saying anything, "Continue"

"…" Hiruma smirked "So you linemen, all four of you will guard eyeshield, you'll use our sweeper tactic!"

"What's the sweeper?"

"Mamori-neechan I suggest you let go of your broom… now" Sena smiled and Mamori let go and in a flash Hiruma swept the play board of all its figurines.

"Guard Eyeshield with your life! Got it…" Hiruma narrowed his eyes, they all nodded coolly, Komusubi fugo-ed. "Good" Hiruma tossed the broom aside, but Eyeshield caught it and handed it back to Mamori.

"Sorry about that, he just has those moments" Eyeshield apologized to Mamori. Mamori took the broom from Eyeshield and said,

"I wish he didn't…" Mamori stated while wiping her broom handle clean with a sanative wipe.

"Well that's one of the things I find adorable about him" Eyeshield swayed back a forth from heel to toe.

"… Hiruma… adorable?" Mamori was utterly (I can't even think up a word).

"Yes, he's very adorable; the way he gets that glint in his eyes when he's scheming something wicked~"

"…" everyone sweat drops.

"The way he laughs, sends chills down my spine~"

'Not just you…' everyone thought…

"And the way his ears twitch whenever he hears something interesting or when he eavesdrop, it's so adorable, I just want to bite them" eyeshield smile brightly.

"…" they all turned to Hiruma, whose ear had just twitched.

'…'

"Kya, so cute" Sena tackled Hiruma to the ground, took off his own helmet which caused everyone to gasp, and kissed the dying nightlights out of Hiruma (who happily said nothing).

"Y-You're! Phantom Scarlet, ugh…" Mamori gasped and then fainted. Sena turned to them, he had on his wig, a brunette hair piece with long bangs, tied in a long ponytail.

"W-wait… if you're phantom Scarlet… then… Sena?" Yukimitsu asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Yuki-senpai, I was going to tell you when we got to America though"

"**Oi**, you still think we're gonna lose?" Monta asked.

"No… and you jinx us again…if we catch up, which we will, we'll still need to score ten more points after that… look at how much time we have left… and for some reason I'm… not feeling very well…"

"Phantom Scarlet's sick? No!" Mamori woke up and rushed to hug Sena (who is still on top of Hiruma…)

"You do know she's a he right?" Juumonji asked.

"I know; who ever said Scarlet was a girl?" Mamori asked and looked at Sena, then went to happily snuggling the daylights out of him.

"What?" everyone in turn questioned the logic of a female name with a male body (it happens sometimes, I have a guy's name~). Hiruma then pushed Mamori away and intertwined his arms around Sena while placing his chin on top of Sena's head.

(On the NASA side they see the commotion, Watt's a fan of Scarlet and has his autograph book out, but the ref won't let him go to the other side.)

"If you're a hardcore fan you would have known, especially after that interview, where he announced that he's a guy with a very feminine voice" Kaito stated walking on the field with his signature baseball cap.

"Ah…" everyone sounded and nodded.

"Hey you can't be on the field" the referee came up to them, Kaito promptly pulled out a piece of paper.

"Reminds us of someone…?" Toganou asked as he went back to reading his manga.

"Yup…" Kuroki turn to stare at the bubble blowing demon.

"Well, I'm heading back, the preparations are complete, I'll be happy doing business with you _Scarlet_-san. Oh, Rin, and Rena are going to be staying at the Kobayakawa residence during summer vacation, if you cannot contact me, let them know and I'll get back to you _ASAP_" Kaito smirked after landing a kiss on Sena's cheek. "Take care of your body, Sena" he whispered into Sena's ear, and merrily skipped away while avoiding all the bullets aimed at his skull.

The play started,

"Take good care of me okay, Kazuki-niichan, Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun, Komusubi-kun" Sena smiled as he placed his helmet and eyeshield back on.

"Un" Juumonji looked over at Sena wearily.

"Don't worry we got you" Toganou stood firmly beside Juumonji.

"No one's gonna hurt ya when we're on the job" Kuroki standing behind the other two (because he's a linebacker) cracked his knuckles.

"Fugo Protect!" Komusubi pounded his chest and steam shot out of his nose.

Finally, after countless runs and plays as, Monta would put it, with everyone working to the MAX, the score became 26 to 21 in favor of Deimon. And after Hiruma made a fool of Apollo, with false signs and making him fall on his face, ("Yoichi stop taunting the poor man…" Sena looks over at Apollo turning completely red shouting yellow monkey, Monta freaks). That's when NASA called for a time out and Panther showed up in tattered clothing… with claw marks presented on his body but the spectators didn't get to see any of it because their attention was turn to the three at the top of the bleachers when someone shouted,

"Isn't that Taiyou Alexanders!"

"G-go E-Eyeshield!" Karin, a petite blonde girl in a braid, stuttered.

"You can do it, nothings impossible for you!" a man with a perfect smile cheered, with another man with long hair standing right beside him reading a book.

'It's official Sena knows everyone…' almost everyone (even on the bench, and bleachers) thought.

"Hey Se-I mean Eyeshield, **dare **(who's that)…? He looks familiar…" Monta asked rubbing his chin as he stared up at onto the bleachers; the long blonde hair was kind of a sign that said, 'hey look over here'.

"**E-Eto **(u-uh)… **cho-chotto** (best translation would be: we-well)…" Sena stuttered.

"Monta-kun **ganbatte**!" Mamori shouted causing Monta to forget all about the long hair **shounen **(boy).

Panther, after changing into his jersey, had just told Sena how he ended up dangling from a lions pit in the zoo, but unfortunately the branch didn't hold out, and he ended up getting chased around and around… if it hadn't been for the zoo keepers he'd be a goner.

"_Now Panther-kun, how in the world could someone end up dangling above a lions pit without any recollection of how they got there, that's just silly_" Sena giggled (…), "_but I'm glad you're okay_" even through his eyeshield you could feel the flowers emanate causing Panther to blush while the Devil reloaded his armory… (Why did the ref let Sena go over to NASA's side of the field, because he's a fan of Scarlet, and so were many of the people in NASA apparently so all was well).

But the time-out time was up and they had to start the next play. And it began… Panther sprinted pass through Komusubi and Kurita as though they weren't solid. In slow-mo Panther just evaded them.

"WHO IS THAT! THERE'S NO RECORD OF HIM!" Kumabukuro desperately look through his files.

"HIS NAME IS PANTER, THE MAN WHO POSSESES WEIGHTLESS LEGS!" the speakers blared.

"Eyeshield stop him, you're the last line of defense!" Hiruma barked out his orders. Sena complied, but Panther evaded his grasp at the last second. How was that possible when they were both running at 40 meter/ 4.4 seconds? Panther was running a straight line, while Sena had to evade all the NASA Aliens whom were on the offensive, and not on the line, so he was zigzagging and lagging. TOUCH DOWN!

Panther and Sena then exchanged quiet and fiery looks and went on continuing with the rest of the game. Then finally the last play, that time allotted (2 minutes), which was only a few minutes after Panther had showed up, Sena, covered in sweat, had figured that Panther was using his arms to block, leaving an opening. The score was 33 to 26 in favor of NASA.

"That's… when I'll strike…" Sena muttered, Hiruma would had grinned at his little brunettes boldness but… something was wrong, he was dead tired…

'Will he last… damn it he's limping…' Hiruma noticed Sena limp as he was getting into position.

"Fugo…Shi-shishou w-weights" Komusubi tried to tell Kurita something, but the play had begun and Komusubi had a job to do, he couldn't let Kurita down.

"GO PANTHER!" Apollo shouted cheering Panther on, Panther grinned, he was finally getting to play football, he got the respect he wanted from who he called the best coach in the world, but… unknown to him that last play wouldn't be his.

"Yoichi… I'm tired, I think I won't make it…" (When in reality, he was tired, dead tired, and his knees burned and ached like they would break, but he doesn't want to bother Hiruma with that…)

"Che…" Hiruma wants to bench Sena… but without him… damn, this was driving him nuts, he didn't want to break Sena… but what could he do, it racked his mind. So he did all he could do, grit his fangs.

"Yoichi… promise me one thing… and I'll run with the last of my strength" Sena said wearily.

"…What?"

"…" Sena smiled without looking away from Panther and whispered something only someone with devilish ears could hear. Hiruma's eyes widened and the play began. Kurita hiked the ball to Hiruma, and Hiruma passed the ball to Monta.

Panther intercepted the ball from Monta! And dashed and Sena was right behind him.

TOUCH DOWN!

Everyone in the audience was in awe, they had witnessed something amazing. Shin was leaning against the rail, nearly falling off it and Riku right beside him in doing so. Eyeshield had grabbed onto Panther's long arm and flipped him after taking the ball and made a mad dash across the field. But the awestricken feeling dissipated the moment Eyeshield 21 hit the ground. The spectators all rushed to the field, but the referees held them back. Hiruma was the first by Sena's side.

"Fucking Chibi…" he carried him over to the side and laid him down on a stretcher.

"Take care of him…" Hiruma ordered Mamori; she nodded curtly and went to get a wash cloth and water for the fallen hero.

'Gen-chan is coming back… then we'll be whole again and we'll have even more fun… go to the Christmas bowl… and have fun, even if it's without me… promise me, okay?'

"Devils don't make promises…" Hiruma muttered as they got into position for the try-for-point conversion.

**At the construction site,** they were packing up.

"I hope Sena-chan's okay… the kid's overworking himself ain't he… we don't want another case like…"

"…sigh… yeah, I'll call after I check on my old man" Gen stated as he took off his bandana and wiped away the sweat.

"Good and tell them both for us, we're doing fine, so don't worry" "Yeah, we're men!" "Ohhh!"

**Back at the field**

"Mm… uh, what a weird dream elephants… Why did I pass out…? I thought I had more stamina than this…hm~" Sena muttered to himself, as Mamori was wrapping his sore jointed knees. She noticed something.

"W-Weights" Komusubi came up to Sena and stated.

"Komusubi said 'You've been training with leg weights for over a week and you've still to take them off for the game' W-wait Se-I mean Eyeshield-kun, you have weights on right now!" Kurita asked surprised.

Sena remembered "That's right…" Mamori took them off from his ankles and toss them with both hands.

THUD THUD… 50 kilos on each side… Sena got up and ran a around a bit; he was much faster…(though limping) shocking everyone… especially Panther who was going to come over and say, he had an advantage of coming in during the end of the game… now that just seems silly seeing as Sena was even faster now…

"FUCKIN' CHIBI!" Hiruma shouted and bullets flew, everyone ducked for cover as Hiruma stomped his way over to his 'dead' chibi.

"Ehehehe, oops…" Sena scratched his face "I love you!" Sena ran away to get change.

"Che…" and here Hiruma was 'not' worried about him… but he was glad Sena was okay.

"Oh~ look at that smile…" Kuroki and Toganou teased him, Hiruma's eye twitched…

"Hiruma is just worried that's all, he worries for all of you too" Kurita smiled… that did it, bullets flew, grenades landed in random places!

Meanwhile on the bench, people were getting up to go back home or to their dorms, "Ah, Eyeshield's fast, even after running the whole time! What stamina." Takami exclaimed "Maybe he's the one Sena referred to as his master?" he turned to his teammates and friends. Shin relaxed a bit, since Takami didn't know, that meant he could go against the ever evolving Eyeshield, it made his heart race and his face hot… (Seriously, is there no sex education in Japan, I think there is, so why didn't Shin get taught!)

"…" 'For being known as the accurate quarterback… Takami-san's a little…' Riku thought as he went home to pack with Kid and Tetsuma right behind him. Riku was glad Sena was fine, after seeing him make a mad dash for the lockers, 'I'll win him back yet'. Kid just shook his head, chuckling, at the smiling albino.

"What's so funny Kid-san?"

"Nothin'"

"…" Tetsuma blew steam out of his nose. A few yards from them, a tussle broke out.

"Come on Rui, let's go home!" Tokage dragged his pissed off little brother home.

"I'll get you for this Hiruma, I fuckin' swear it! Next time we play you're dead!"

**Outside the locker-room**

(During this time Hiruma is shredding NASA Alien's passports in the black hole shredder).

Sena had just gotten changed and stepped out of the locker room thinking,

'I better hurry or Yoichi will be even angrier with me…today's not a good day, sigh~' and knocked into someone just as he stepped out.

"I-I'm so very sorry! I-I…ah… it's you" Sena scrambled, bowed, then stood up straight and blinked three times as he looked into the tall person deep ocean blue eyes. The person just smiled.

"What… you know Kakei?" Mizumachi scrutinize Sena. "Hm~" he grinned.

"I know you both" Sena smiled.

"…" Mizumachi blinked, looked at Kakei and then at Sena.

"From where?" he made puckered lips.

"Hehehe, from outside the town center a few months ago" Sena giggled from Mizumachi's antics.

"Really~?"

"…it's true we were there" Kakei smiled at Sena.

"Ah I remember, that time that girl head-butted me!" Mizumachi growled.

"Yes… I was there… her names Sara by the way"

"Ah you know her!"

"Mm, **boku no itoko desu** (She's my cousin)" Sena nodded "She's always like that, no hard feelings?" Sena apologized and bowed.

"Hm, no, I want her to apologize!" Mizumachi stomped his feet. (Sweat drops).

"Mizumachi…"

"Fine… I'll forgive her, but only because you're so cute!" Mizumachi lifted Sena up like a small child and tossed him into the air a few times. Causing Kakei to smack him over the head and promptly tell him.

"Put him down…" with a vicious glare.

"Ah… Kakei's jealous he wants to hold the **chibi** too~"

"… **A-Ano**, said **chibi** is still in your arms" Sena stated, sweat dropping. Finally Mizumachi let the chibi go.

"I apologize for … him, you're Kobayakawa Sena, correct?" Kakei asked smiling.

"**Hajimemashite Kakei-san, ah, hai, Kobayakawa Sena desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**" Sena bowed and smiled radiantly. (It's nice to meet you Mr. Kakei, ah yes, I'm Kobayakawa Sena, please take care of me).

'So polite' Kakei thought as he smiled "**Yoroshiku **Kobayakawa-kun"

"**Eto** you can call me Sena"

"Then Sena-kun" Kakei agreed and Sena smiled with bright eyes, causing Kakei to blush.

"**Eto Yoroshiku** Mizumachi-san" Sena bows and then smiles.

"**Un-Un**!" Mizumachi raises a hand, meaning a greeting.

"…" Kakei glared at Mizumachi who then bowed dramatically and said "**Yoroshiku**" after chatting for a bit, and Sena remembered about _**his **_captain's temper he immediately apologized for being rude and after being dismissed but the reluctant Kakei… ran out of there.

"Hm… this is the first time I've seen Kakei smile so much… love at second sight?"

"…possibly"

"!" Mizuchi went wide eyed then grinned, and elbowed Kakei, "Woo go Kakei, hahaha I'll root for you all the way~!" he then took off his tank-top and twirled it around as he ran off…

"Put your clothes back on!"

Sena arrived back at the field, and there Sara and Hana were. Hana was talking to Juumonji, who was red as a tomato, and Sara was harassing Julie.

"Hana! Julie-neechan" Sena limped over to them

"Sena-chi! Is your leg okay?" "Sena!" Julie pushed Sara's face away.

"Hahaha, yes I'm fine"

"What happened Sena, did the crowd get rowdy again?" Mamori asked as she knelt down to check his leg. Everyone stayed quiet…

"Ah, Um…"

"Sena hit his leg on the railing, such a klutz right" Julie laughed.

'Nice save…' everyone thought.

"Is that right, you should be more careful, how about next time I take pictures and you sit on the bench, hm?"

"…Uh, n-no I like taking pictures!"

"Really…"

"Yes, and I get to chat with everyone on the bleachers if I do, right Mina?" Sena asked looking around.

"Fuu, I'll serenade you all day if need be my sweet Sena"

"Hehehe, right Akaba-san" Sena laughed.

"Aka-baka don't confused him, you'll lose your chance at him!" Julie shouted.

"…"

"Not smart… so how's Musashi?" Kotaro asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing…" Kaito stated, (glare off…)

"…"

"Uh, Hana, so you're going to stay with us right, during our trip to America, do you have your passport?" Sena asked.

"Uh-huh, right here" she showed him her passport, her face was half covered by her hands… (Is that even allowed for a passport photo…)

"Good, and I see you have your luggage" he looked down at the pink roll bag, with purple flowers on it "okay we're all set then, so everyone please pack your bags, bring only the essentials we're going to AMERICA!" Sena shouted smiling as he threw up his arms!

'What's gonna happen to us…?' they all thought except for Hiruma, and Sena.

**TBC…**

* * *

**After escaping the crowd of people waiting to ambush Hiruma, the couple went home to their palace.**

**Sena: Yoichi, I packed your undies, no worries~**

**Hiruma: … Fucking chibi… I still haven't forgotten about the weights…**

**Sena: B-But… I-I was just trying to be faster… and then I could be more useful to Yoichi… I'm sorry… *sorrow filled honey glazed eyes stares pitifully up at the blond devil***

**Hiruma: Che… *turn away to blush***

**Sena: Don't be mad Yoichi… *hugs Hiruma's hips, nuzzles head into Hiruma's back causing the front to … ahem!***

_**Break it up, you'll get yours in VEGAS! *Promptly gets shot by Hiruma by a smith & wesson…* **_

* * *

**KH: I swear I'm still alive, really! *bloods squirts from forehead* I'm just stuck a little… on what to do… but next time AMERICA ARK! WOO-HOO I have so much planned there! Wait and see the funny and drama unfold! Till next time, *bows***


	73. America!

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: It's here it's here! Let see how things kick off~**

* * *

**Thank-you for the reviews:**

**Thanks to doodle808, Wow you are like the first in everyone one of my fics, I APPRICIATE IT SO MUCH REALLY! So tell me if you want me to write something in one of my fics, if it fits into the story, I'll use it, if not, that's what an OMAKE is for! Oh and replying to the review! Hahaha you don't know them very well do you, they won't be discourage just because Sena's in love with Hiruma… oh no… they'll try to get him… one way … or another. And answering your question, it was very brief at the end of a chapter where Sena said he had a friend whom he met at a classical music festival and that was Karin, and then later on he met Yamato… whom just wouldn't stop smiling, so every time Sena visits Karin he wear shades.**

**Thank-you to KevinLDevil for the review! Your very welcome, thank-you for writing a review every time! That's what the artillery is for, and also… Hiruma knows people… I can't wait for the rooms either~ especially in VEGAS!**

**Thank-q Gin Nanashi, Ah, I hope you have bullet proof vests, if not, I'll let you borrow mine! Hehehe, my version is gonna be a little different… okay a lot different! Sorry I've never watched Mary Poppins, but my friends all have~ Ah I see, sorry for the confusion. Ah yes, Pretez was the brand name for the pretzels they were eating, kinda like pocky without the cream… mmm~ Hahaha yeah, Sena has an overactive imagination~ Oh Kaito is very similar to Hiruma… you'll see~ especially during his and Musashi's conversations…ahem. Hahaha really, I don't think they do, but that's because there are so many clueless anime characters out there that don't know anatomy… Yup Hana was cute so they let it slide. Ah and you're too sweet~**

**Thankies to itachisgurl93 Akaba is gonna still go for trying to date Sena and Sena later will have more fun with Kakei… and Agon will try to rape Sena still…. ah I plan so ahead that… I'm getting restless… must concentrate on school…Grades falling…**

**Thanks killmemarzgurl, in the next chapter after this possibly… Juumonji will say it, the method of which Hiruma will save Sena from going to 'Heaven', so pay close attention kay? Ah yes Hiruma is lucky they didn't let the spectators on the field, if not… he'd be one dead devil… Yup Sena is awesome!**

**Thank-you to SleepyPuppy for the review, ah they avoided the ambush… but then there was another at the airport… but they avoided that too… but I didn't write about the first ambush… sorry! But I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Okay a little reminder and then on with the show!**

**Bold**- Japanese & titles

_Italicized_- English

_**Italicized + Bold**_– Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 65: ****America!**

**They had barely escaped with their lives and boarded the plane.**

"Sena!" Riku exclaimed as soon as the seatbelt sign turned off, Sena who was rushing toward the restroom, because he couldn't go when they were at the airport without getting chased…

"Riku-nii!" Sena exclaimed jumping the albino.

"Rikkun?" Mamori came after Sena, just in case he got lost (on an airplane? Eh it's Sena…) 'Did-Did he follow us on… did the others…' she wondered wearily after having been attacked by so many opposed to Sena going to America… (She still doesn't know Sena is Eyeshield and Scarlet but she has figured that mostly everyone besides her has a thing for him…)

"Mamo-nee!" Riku greeted his older sister figure.

"Wow, I didn't know you were going to America too, and on this flight no less" Sena smiled still clinging to Riku, though he didn't mind.

"Yeah, my whole team is going to America to train"

"Your whole team, same here" Mamori smiled wearily as she pointed, that's when Hiruma came up behind her and told her,

"Move"

"You could say please" Mamori glowered.

"Please. Fuckin'. Move" the tone in Hiruma voice told Mamori, he was in a foul mood right now, and it would be best to move or take out her broom for her own protection.

"Fine…so rude" she mumbled under her breath as she took a seat in one of the many empty chairs.

"Fucking **Chibi**, come with me…"

"Okay~" Sena got up and went along with Hiruma. "Bye Riku-nii, **ja matta ne**" he waved as they went further into the back toward the toilet.

"Where-Where are you taking Sena!" Mamori asked frantically as she tried to get up. But Riku told her,

"**Daijoubu**, let me handle it" and she sat back down.

"You can speak to Sena right here can't you…?"

"Not with a fucking albino from Seibu snooping around, I can't"

"Then, then let me go to" Mamori stated, "I am the co-manager" she stated staring up at Hiruma.

"Che…" Hiruma had to think of something quickly… "It's something concerning eyeshield… aka my fuckin' boyfriend"

"W-What happen to Scarlet-san!" Mamori panicked shooting straight up and gripping Hiruma's turtleneck.

"Nothing I just need a fuckin' message delivered to him is all… and then I have to talk to the fucking baseball cap about those negotiations nothing an outsider should know about…" he brushed aside her hand, he turned to Sena who was just smiling at Mamori's sudden mood changes.

'Everyone is so silly~'

"…fine…" she couldn't argue with that… So she let Sena go with Hiruma, but Riku wasn't going to let it go…

"Couldn't you just borrow Sena's phone… you don't have to take Sena anywhere" he had his hand on Sena's shoulder to stop him from walking away.

'This fuckin brat!' you could clearly see the vein on Hiruma's forehead…

"Um well actually I need to discuss something personal with Yoichi too…" Sena stated and then looked up at Hiruma and smiled. This made Hiruma's temper simmer down a little… but only a little.

'Who does the fuckin' albino think he is touching what's mine…'

"Sena… you shouldn't call Hiruma-kun that…" 'He might get ideas…' Mamori stated wearily and glared at Hiruma who had snaked an arm around Sena's shoulder.

Hiruma and Riku were having a silent glare off as Sena had his attentions turned to Mamori.

"Okay then… Yo-chan it is~!"

"…" the entire area got quiet and the mood changed from dark to comfortable as everyone turned to Sena who was happily laughing and hugging the blonde demon…

"The kid's got guts!" as the coach for the Gunman's shouted as he peered back over his seat.

"Well they are going out…" Kid stated nonchalantly.

"What! That little thing and the demon?"

"…You're too loud…" kid stated exhausted tilting his hat downward just enough, and the spectacle was just occurring right over there, he merely needed to tilt his head up to see the action.

'But who would have thought, that a kid like that would change things so drastically… for better… or for worse… who knows' Kid thought.

"Yo-chan, let's go, I want to look out the windows and sketch the ocean and sky before we hit land, and I have to check on Hana and Kazuki-nii… he has air sickness…" Sena whispered the last part.

"What a fuckin' wimp" Hiruma cackled.

"Hey everyone has a weakness… mine is caramel~" Sena stated happily "Fat free and cavity inducing goodness~" (= w =).

"…" 'At least he admits it…'

So after convincing Riku and Mamori to go back to their seats they went over to the galley or where they store the carts for beverages and such, behind a closed curtain, after they hit the bathroom. ("I can't hold it any longer~" –Sena meanwhile Hiruma was blackmailing the flight attendants to let them use the space…)

"_What's up?_" Sena asked smiling with his hand raised, "I have to practice, I haven't spoken English in a while now, besides with Panther-kun-**tachi**" Sena blushed while scratching the back of his neck.

"…That's the problem"

"Hm?" Sena asked tilting his head in confusion.

"You're too damn frickin' close to _**those**_ people…"

"Well that's because we're _**friends**_" Sena smiled.

"Che…Just don't get to fuckin' close to them… you may never know when one will grab y-"

"Yo-chan… Are you…" Hiruma looked away, "worried about me…? Aw~ **shinpai shinai ne~**, no one is going to hurt me, well… not intentionally" Sena stated blinking.

'T-That's true… but h-he would… for your own good Sena-chi…' Hana thought as she eavesdropped… she was on her way to ask the flight attendant for some medicine… Juumonji was getting worse… and off she went as she heard her boyfriend gag into a bag…

"Is that all? If so then…" Sena came up from behind him and nestled his head into Hiruma's back and wrapped his arms arm his waist. "Please don't worry about me… I'm fine…" he felt Hiruma stiffen…

"…Okay so I'm going a bit color blind, so what? It's not like I'll go completely blind…" Sena rested the side of his head on Hiruma's back while staring at the wall.

"**Chibi**…" Hiruma sighed as he turned around as he held onto Sena's hand.

"**Hai~**" Sena watched Hiruma's hand in his hand and then stared up at the tall blond; his eyes were so filled with innocence…

Hiruma opened his mouth to say something but didn't… or rather couldn't.

'He's… so fuckin' clueless, he cares for others too much, and not for himself at all… but if it weren't that… he wouldn't be here… with me…' (True in the original story and in my fic~)

"Yoichi… lean down a bit, I'm short…" Sena pouts and then smiled. Hiruma bent over just enough for Sena not to be looking up at a weird angle. Sena gently caressed Hiruma's sharp features with both his small hands planting a soft chaste kiss on his lips and said,

"If I get worse, you'll be the first to know… promise, but I'll try my best not to get any worse, so we can all go to the Christmas Bowel together… nothing will stop me. Not even if I die"

Hiruma flinched.

"You said it yourself Yo-chan, don't stop attacking even if you die" Sena grin, his small canines showed. (I don't think he meant it literally… *glances around*)

"Fuckin' **Chibi** you're-" he wanted to say he was more important than that… but what if Sena didn't get the message and thinks that he didn't need him anymore… then Sena would either get depressed or disappear completely or both… 'Sigh… he's an idiot…'

"I'm what?" Sena asked while smiling, his honey brown orbs searching Hiruma's emerald shards for the answer.

"You're breaking my back is what, now get back to your seat, before I send you back to Japan" Hiruma's long fingers pointed out the curtain.

"Oh, sorry… Huh, no! I want to stay with everyone!" Sena let go, and as Hiruma was straightening up, hugged his waist.

"Sena, what's wrong?" Mamori and Riku came rushing over.

"Yo-chan wants me to go back to Japan…" Sena's big honey brown eyes filled with tears.

"What!" his honorary siblings shouted, "Then I'm going back too!" they both shouted.

"Ah, but Riku-nii don't you have to stay with your team? And Mamori-neechan who'll take care of them, not one of them knows how to cook… it will be store bought junk food the whole trip… Think of the calories!"

"You sound just like Shin, ya know" Monta came up to then because he was worried about Mamori.

"Really~ I'm happy then! Shin-san is so cool! He's so determined and-" with every word that came out of Sena's mouth about Shin… oh let's just say Hiruma _**and**_ Riku were not happy.

"But did you know, he's horrible with technology, he broke my cell phone when I asked him to input his number, and later I found out he didn't have a cell phone… thankfully I wrote down everyone's number in my address book after the last incident… Oh and I got everyone else's numbers at Oujou too! Which reminds me, Riku-nii, if you please" Sena handed his cell phone over to Riku.

"Ah, so Takami-san stop calling you?" Monta asked.

"Mm, well… when I told Ichi-Nii I was going to America… he wasn't happy… I said Mamori-neechan would be there too" Sena looks over at Mamori, who smiled.

"But he still made me promise to call him every other day and text him every day, he said if I forget he's going to get on the latest flight and fly here. Then scour all of America to find me, starting from where I last called him…" Sena stated then nodding slowly while biting his lip.

"…" 'Sounds like Takami-kun' Mamori thought nodding.

"So… what were we talking about…?" Sena asked tilting his head and poking his cheek, he forgot why Monta and the others were there in the first place…

"Hiruma was about to send you back to Japan…" Riku stated as he handed Sena back his phone and shot a glare at Hiruma.

Hiruma ignoring the dirty looks he was getting from the albino said "Fuckin' **Chibi **I said if you don't get back to your seat… so just move your fuckin' ass" Hiruma smirked.

"Vulgar!" Mamori smacked Hiruma with a broom… but he blocked with his rifle.

"Where did she get that…? Wait where did he get that!" Riku asked Sena as he pointed at the broom and then the AK-47. 'I'm pretty sure it's illegal to bring guns on planes…' Riku narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know… but I can do it too!" Sena pulled out his sketch book and a pencil.

"Cool!" Riku stated amazed, forgetting all about the gun… "Let me try" Riku pulled out a cowboy's hat.

"Hey isn't that Kid-san's hat?" Sena asked.

"Where'd my hat go?" they heard Kid asked as he searched the floor near him. (Hahaha, they are magic!).

It was getting a bit crowded and stuffy so they decided to walk back to their seats.

"Ah whose doll does this belong to..?" a stewardess with auburn colored hair asked 'I could have sworn it was over there a moment ago…'

"Oh that's mine~" Sena waved and went to pick up Cerberus and snuggled it as he sat in his seat.

"Oh, it's adorable" 'It looks so… life-like though…'

"Yup, his name is Cerberus" Sena smiled.

"Oh. _Cerberus…_" she stated nodding …'Isn't that the dog of Ha-'

"Not _Cerberus,_ Keroberos, _you have to say it with a Japanese accent like_ Yo-chan" Sena said in fluent English. Everyone turn to look at Hiruma who kept a straight face while blowing a bubble…

The stewardess giggled and said "Okay Keroberos, well if you need anything just tell me" she smiled.

"Are you hungry yet?" Sena asked whispering in Cerberus's ear. He wagged his tail, but the stewardess couldn't tell because it was against Sena's stomach.

"Can Keroberos and I have something to eat please?"

"Of course~ you called ahead ordered correct, Sena, isn't it?" she asked titling her head.

"Yup, that' me~" he tilted his head and beamed.

'Ah, so when the Night-sama said you can't miss him… he wasn't kidding, this child is so-' she looks at Sena who was snuggling Cerberus and smiling brightly while giggling.

"Love you Keroberos~"

'So cute~' she had to restrain herself from snatching Sena up and hugging him…

They finally landed in Houston, Texas, got on bus and headed toward the city. Juumonji was thankful, he thought he was going expel his entire stomach… Hana went to buy him something easy to drink and light snack once they got off the bus. Sena handed over some medicine he got from Rin, (he would have thrown it up if he took it on the plane…)

"Why Houston?" Kuroki asked, and looked at his poor pale leader…

"It's near the beach!" Sena beamed.

"Sena-kun I don't think we came to America to play…" Kurita stated solemnly.

"Hm~ But there's a surprise I want to show to Kurita-senpai and Yo-chan"

"?" Kurita looked confused.

"Keh" Hiruma smirked, according to his sources the 'fuckin' drunkard' would be around there…

"Well it's pretty late, do you all want to stay with us?" Sena asked Seibu.

"No we already have reservations in a hotel nearby" Kid stated, "And we don't want to impose… now do we Riku?"

"…" Riku mutters something like "I'll see you later then…"

"I see, reservations huh… speaking of which, Hiruma-san… where are we going to stay? And what about the bill?" Yukimitsu asked.

"All taken care of!" Sena stated jumping up.

"By who?" Monta asked, everyone kind of suspected it to be Sena…

"Scarlet's manager, Night, we'll be staying over at the Hyatt Regency Houston" Sena stated.

"Night-san is so generous! Such a gentleman~" Mamori squealed.

'Ah Sara…' everyone thought, excluding Sena whose thinking about the beach, and Hiruma who is thinking about how long it would take from Houston to the west coast, and calculating how far they have to travel each day and night…

**At Bando (In Japan)**

Sara sneezed, and went back to typing away on her laptop and calling up contractors while on the line on another cell phone with Kaito.

"We brought you lunch… appreciate it…" Rena stated and then ran off.

"Where is she going in such a hurry~" Sara asked Rin who just came over.

"Shinryuji… Kongo Unsui… she made him a bento…" Rin smiled a small smile.

"Oh~ Ah, Kaito wants to talk to you, here" Sara handed the cell phone over.

"Hello…"

"Hey Rin-chan, where's onii-san's bento~?"

"You… don't get one…" (T_T)

"**Hidoi**~!" Kaito cried. (Daytime in Japan, nighttime in America~)

**Back in America~**

"**Wai~ Dekai **(Huge)!" Monta and Kuroki exclaimed once they entered the interior of hotel. They had to look around the luxary hotel with it's high ceilings and lamps, everything was aesthetically pleasing.

"Uh-oh!" Sena sounded from the check-in desk when the woman behind the desk told him something.

"W-what's wrong Sena-kun?" Kurita asked, everyone other than, Mamori was over with Yukimitsu relaxing in the chairs, came over.

"Don't tell, the **baka** forgot to pay for it right…?" Kuroki asked.

"Um, no Sara-neechan paid for it, but she only paid for 5 rooms… we'll have to share"

"Hm, what's this about sharing?" Mamori asked.

"There are only 5 rooms, so I think Mamori-neechan and Hana-chan should get one to themselves"

"Okay, is that okay with you Hana?" Mamori asked.

"M-mm" Hana nodded.

"That leaves 4 more rooms"

"Us three will share" Toganou stated.

"Are you sure Shouzou-kun? Of course it's a VIP room, so it's two stories…" Sena asked/ stated.

"Yeah, I think we'll manage somehow…" Kuroki stated sarcastically while grinning.

"Hm, I'll ask them if they bring in two more beds for you then, one king size isn't going to be enough!" Sena looked determined…

"…" they all sweat dropped.

"Sena-chi doesn't get sarcasm…" Hana stated as Sena went off.

"We've noticed…" Juumonji stated (That's how Sena and Hiruma started going out…) During the confusion Hiruma snuck away…

"Um, we'll figure out the rest of the sleeping arrangements, you two should go get some rest since you've got your key" Yukimitsu told the girls.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow, here at the lounge okay" and off went Mamori and Hana.

"Okay, ah where did Mamori-neechan and Hana go… Where's Yo-chan?" Sena asked looking around.

"Mamori-san and Hana went to their room, Hiruma-senpai… uh I don't know…?" Monta stated shrugging.

"Um, I got the beds… and two other beds for the other two rooms… so Yuki-senpai can you share with Monta? And Kurita-senpai with Komusubi-kun? Is that okay?"

"Okay" Yukimitsu nodded.

"Alright" Monta stated and raced off, while Sena handed Yukimitsu the key to their room…

"Yay, sharing with Komusubi-kun" Kurita jumped up and down, but the thing was that the hotel was so big… it didn't shake (O.o)

"Fugo Shishou!" Komusubi was also happy and they both went off.

"That leaves me with Yo-chan!" the last key in hand, Sena went off to search for his demonic captain.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Sena runs off into the night in search of his missing lover… Man doesn't that sound like a cliché!**_

**KH: Hellos to everyone! This is the first chapter to the America Ark~ And soon coming up is an OMAKE filled with sidestories and such switching from Japan to America, but it will follow the structure of the original manga. The other chapters will also somewhat follow the manga, but it'll have many twists turns and some unexpected turn-of-events. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it… and I'm over heated because California weather doesn't make up it's mind… Ja matta ne~ (See ya later~)**


	74. The Beach!

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**KH: **_**Ah… they give hw and essays over thanksgiving break… I had just finished yet another exam, which I failed~ Ah… depressed… here's the next chapter… though it's very short…**_

* * *

**Thank-you to the reviewers… Sorry for being worthless…**

**Thanks Gin Nanashi, sorry for the late, late… so very late update… I will give Kaito that title of Hiruma number 3 lol. Hahaha I prefer plain pretez, it's an addiction~ Ah, I wanna go to Japan too, but alas… momma says no T^T. Hahaha I gave Sena that weakness because of a doujin I read, Sena was drunk and he poured caramel sauce all over his hands~ it was so cute… but then it got dirty *blushes* Hahaha thanks for the complement but I don't know about this chapter…But I do hope you like it too… sigh~ **

**Thank-you for the review itachisgurl93, Yes, he is too innocent~ I'll see if I can get in something with Agon… but there will be a fight if he does… ah look at all the black bloodshed… but it's not gonna be in the American ark, but when they go back to Japan~**

**Thank-you to KevinLDevil for the review. Oh the Keroberos looking doll name Michael, ah yes, that was only in the anime, not the manga, but I'll incorporate things from the anime too, since the hotel scene doesn't happen in the manga… so it'll be here~ When I say that, I mean it's in this chapter~ Happy readings~**

**Thank-you to killmemarzgurl… sorry I lied, it's in the next one because I cut this chapter short… sigh… it's near when they're about to get on the plane, I already set up the plot for it, so the method will be announced then for sure! Sorry! *Bows 100 times* I hope you enjoy this chapter o (wow bowing can actually cause dizziness…)**

**Thank-you to doodle808 for the review~ Hiruma is off being Hiruma, but you'll find out later in this chappie. Oh, I've been on a plane for half a day or more… I was going to the southern eastern part of Asia~ I just drew the whole time~ and then I went again recently… yeah I love drawing~ Yup, poor Riku… I'll let him have a moment with Sena, he'll be the first too… oh I can't spoil it now! Darn it! Just wait and see!**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold **is Japanese, and headings

_Italicized _is English

_**Bold & Italicized**_is emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 66: The Beach!**

Sena arrived at the beach; he was walking around staring at the moon's reflection in the calm ocean. He stopped momentarily to face the water

"Wow, it's kinda cold…" Sena murmured to himself as he shivered rubbing his arms, he was so into listen to the ocean waves beating on the shores that he didn't notice a looming figure creeping toward him, when he turned around just as they grabbed him.

Meanwhile with Hiruma… he was walking around that very beach searching for something, or someone that's when he stumbled upon two figures that were lying on the sand in the far distance… one of them he knew to be Sena, and that was all the information he needed to speed away toward the beach.

"What are you doin' here?" the person asked. Sena immediately knew that voice.

"Doburoku-sensei!" Sena exclaimed as he jumped the small man.

"Hahaha it's good to see ya too Sena, so what're ya doin' back here, your band touring or something?"

"Nope I came with my team" Sena smiled as he sat back in the sand, Doburoku sat up,

"Team?" he asked taking a swig of his whiskey.

"Yup, I found Yo-" Sena was cut off when Hiruma tackled the man the ground.

"Sensei!"

Hiruma turned to his shocked chibi and turned to stare at the figure he tackled… "Che… it was only you…" Hiruma stated not even worried he had just barreled into the small man nearly snapping the small man's neck.

"Yoichi, why'd you do that?" Sena asked worried for both people, he first helped Doburoku up and then went over to Hiruma. Sena climbed onto his lap and dusted Hiruma off. Hiruma just snaked his arms around Sena's waist while placing his sharp chin into Sena's tuff of chocolate brown hair forcing the chibi to rest his head on the crook of Hiruma's neck.

"Oh, what's going on here" Doburoku tipped his jug up to his lips.

"None of your damn business" Hiruma hissed.

"Yoichi and I are lovers!" Sena beamed causing Doburoku to lower his arms and raise his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Oh, but we haven't done anything yet because…" Sena leaned in toward Doburoku, though Hiruma's arm was still wrapped around him, and whispered "he's a little shy" Sena nodded knowingly.

"…" Hiruma head fell forward as the jug Doburoku held drop into the sand as did his jaw; he now stood in front of the lovers, wide-eyed.

"Fuckin' Chibi…" Hiruma growled.

"Hai~" Sena turned to the glowering devil with a bright smile that lit up the night, he wasn't going to let that stop, not this time, he was bent on teaching his brunette a lesson when Sena peck Hiruma on the lips and said,

"I love you just the way you are, hehehe~" Sena grinned (Sly little thing! Just kidding, he doesn't know what he's doing to Hiruma ^-^)

"…" Hiruma couldn't say a damn thing, so Sena took the opportunity to play with Hiruma's sensitive ears while murmuring, 'Love your ears~'

"… Ya both changed…" they turned to Doburoku, "good luck to the both of you" Doburoku leaned over to pickup his jug.

"I don't need your fuckin' approval" but all the same Hiruma was grinning, hey the old man was there for him more than his own father…

"That means a lot sensei" Sena hugged the man, "Oh I made you flower sake, but I left them at the hotel, I'll bring it to you tomorrow, there's a _tournie_ here for beach football!"

"Mm, alright, wait you're playing football? !" the man shouted as he grabbed Sena by the shoulders.

"Yup"

"He's eyeshield 21" Hiruma smirked proudly.

"I should've guessed especially with legs like yours"

"Hehehe, thank-you, Yo-chan says the same thing in bed"

"…" Again with the awkward, (Sena! Aee…)

"What, Yo-chan always plays with my legs saying their his prize possession, I think he has a leg fetish like someone I rather not talk about…"

"Hm?" Doburoku sounded turning to Hiruma.

"…" Hiruma just narrowed his eyes and glared death at the ocean, as if the person he despised was right there standing in the dark waves chuckling. (Guess who, two words fuckin' dreadlocks)

'Even across the fuckin' ocean he still fuckin' pisses me off…'

"Yo-chan~ no matter how hard you glare at the ocean, it will not move away… unless there was an underwater earthquake large enough to cause a tsunami but what are the chance of that happening right now?~" Sena smiled tilting his head… then blinked thinking for a moment. "… I need some wood" Sena ran off to knock on wood.

"Ah, Sena still thinks he attracts bad luck?" Doburoku asked tilting his jug up and tasting the last of his whiskey.

"Hn" Hiruma just sounded as he placed a piece of gum into his mouth and walked off.

'Never thought they'd become lovers… fate is strange' Doburoku thought as he walked off to find a bench somewhere to lie down.

Sena and Hiruma arrived back at the hotel…

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Kurita-senpai will be so surprised!" Sena laughed as he jumped on the bed after changing into what he calls his manly jammies. (Pajamas are still pajamas no matter what you call them)

"Fuckin' Chibi, tomorrow you're wearing this" Hiruma tossed something at Sena and his wig.

"Why?" Sena eyed the clothes.

"I'm gonna tell the fuckin' manager tomorrow that you're going back to Japan"

"What, no!" Sena ran, jumped, and pinned Hiruma to the ground.

"Why, why, why… I want to stay with everyone… I want to stay with you…" Sena's eyes started to water, they gleamed as tears dripped down his face.

"Sigh… I mean you… I meant Sena… not Scarlet" Hiruma propped himself up with his elbows as he faced Sena, face to face.

"… oh… Oh~" it dawned on Sena what Hiruma was planning to do.

"Oh…wait" Sena grabbed Hiruma's shoulders and placed his forehead on Hiruma's forehead, "Mamori-neechan will want to go back too then"

"So…"

"…Yo-chan…" Sena said his name like a warning "Mamori-neechan is a part of this team too, we need her, and I'd miss her" Sena sniffled.

"Sigh… fine… I'll tell her later… when we're on the road… happy?"

"Yes, very much" Sena pecked Hiruma forehead and smiled like a child.

"Sigh…" Hiruma rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh… I'm sorry, does your head hurt from the impact?" Sena got up and pulled Hiruma up.

"No"

"Then, how about your bottom?"

"…No…" Hiruma growled…

"Are you sure… let me see" Sena offered to assist

"Fuckin' chibi" Hiruma grabbed Sena's head to stop him from edging toward his own butt.

"Oh… I get it, you're shy…"

"What the fuck!"

"It's okay… I understand… even though I've already seen you naked multiple times… it's fine, just make sure to put one of these heat patches on the bruise, kay?" Sena handed him a cloth path that smelled like mint and turned to the bed "good night" Sena climbed into bed and fell fast asleep…

"…Sigh…" Hiruma really wondered why he fell so hard for the fuckin' chibi, then he turned and saw the small boy sleeping soundly with a smile on his face, his small chest moving up and down.

'…Whatever…' Hiruma placed the patch on the desk next to the lamp turned the lamp off and went to bed, right next to the sleeping angel.

In the middle of the night Hiruma saw Sena leave for a few minutes and then come back.

'Must've had to use the toilet…' Hiruma thought when Sena snuggled close to him, his arms were freezing… 'Or not… where'd he go' Hiruma sat up to scrutinize the chibi but the whimper Sena let out told him he wanted the devil back. Hiruma noticed a blanket was missing…

'Ah… jeez what the hell wrong, it's not like the fuckin' chibi would cheat on me' Hiruma settled back into bed, unconsciously holding onto Sena tighter… (Or would he…hm?~ No, Sena wouldn't!)

**The next morning**

Doburoku woke up with a blanket over him.

"Heh…"

"Sensei!" a boy with white hair and a deep tan, not to mention tattoos that covered his body came over, he took off his sunglasses and knelt down.

"_We're going to win that money, don't ya worry 'bout it!_" his friends whom were also covered in similar tattoos agreed whole heartily, they sized up the competition…

When they spotted,

"_Hey Simon, ain't that… Sena and Hana? !_" a boy asked Simon.

"_Oi, I think ya right!_"

That was Sena alright playing with a bull… he was riding it… Sena turned to them and waved but the thing was, he was wearing a wig, and present at the time was Hana, Monta, and Juumonji. Kuroki and Toganou ran off after a girl, and told Juumonji to have fun with Hana. To his embarrassment he stayed… Mamori after Hiruma told her that Sena was still sleeping because of jetlag went off with Yukimitsu to play at the beach.

"_Hey guys, it's been a long time_!" Sena had gotten off the bull and ran over.

"_Oi Sena, wha' cha wearin'?_"

"…_This?_" Sena pulled on the small tan leather vest and tilted his head.

"_Naw, under it_" they stared at the dark piece of cloth.

Under it was a one piece bathing suit, only it had short sleeves and instead of the regular v shape pant less leg bottom, it was black shorts, and the one piece bathing wear was very baggy and very black… (Guess who's idea that was for him to wear that old relic? I'll give you a hint, his name starts with Hi and ends with ruma!) But Sena had on a matching leather belt so it didn't look too bad. (And the tassels are fun to play with~)

"_Oh, my boyfriend made me wear it… he said I shouldn't show too much skin_"

"_What? _!"

"_It's not that bad~ At least I won't get sun burnt~ Of course I always get a tan… but-_" Sena was cut off from his out loud thinking by a stuttering Simon.

"_Naw, naw, that ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout, ya said… boyfriend… who's the bastard…_" Simon glared death, but it was aimed at Sena, it was pointed to Juumonji…

"Kazu-nii _isn't a bastard… whatever that is… he's Japanese_" Sena smiled brightly… everyone who understood English sweat dropped =_=, as for Monta and Juumonji, Hana was translating… thought stuttering they got it what the others were saying…

"… Nii… _that means bro, right?_" Simon asked arching a brow to Sena as he placed his sunglasses back on.

"_Yes, very good, you get a new football_ _Simon_-kun" Sena pulled out a brand new football out of nowhere, and then a sake jug for Doburoku.

"_How ya do that_?" the guys back wondered as they examined the football, Doburoku drunk happily.

"_Hehehe, I'm magic~ Just kidding, oh that's_ Yo-chan. _I have to go_! _See you guys in a bit, okay?~_" he smiled tilting his head and with that Sena ran off in a flurry, though usually sand would have been everywhere, but Sena hadn't run at mock speed, just a light jog, he didn't want to bury his friends.

"_So that punks the one that took Sena huh…_" Simon glared in the direction of Hiruma… right when Sena jumped Hiruma.

"_Don't worry Simon… we'll deal with him_" his buddies reassured him.

"_Naw, we don't do that anymore… we'll SLAUGHTER him in football!_"

"…" Hana, Monta, and Juumonji after hearing that went after Sena. But Juumonji and Monta would regret ever letting Sena and Hana into that place after today… the indoor shooting range.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Look at all those guns~ oh noes Sena and Hana are armed… HIRUMA'S ARMED-ER, DUCK!**_

**KH: I'm still here… but very much dead inside… sniffles… cold weather makes me depressed… sigh, sorry for being whiny… the reviews cheered me up a lot, I had to reread them~ Next time the shooting range and beach football! Let's see what's at stake …probably Sena… but Hiruma would kill me if I made him a prize… ah we'll see… *hides under blanket***


	75. Shooting the Deal Part 1

****

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thank-you to the reviewers, this is late! And full of errors!**

**Thank-you Zessei, it feels like forever since I heard from ya, maybe it's cause I took forever to upload a chapter… February is bad for me too, but not because of the cold… Valentine's Day…**

**Thanks doodle808 for the review, ah… well actually in the beginning of Sena's Life that's how Sena is, but yes, who wouldn't be once they go somewhere they really miss! Ah! No more guessing, am I predictable…? *sobs* Thanks-giving, yesh I celebrate it with chicken~**

**Thanks killmemarzgurl for the patience, again, I lied… I forgot about the ranch! They don't go onto the plane until they slept there a day and trained the Indiana style run… meh~ Oh, yes, I hope you enjoy these next 2 chapters.**

**Thanks itachisgurl93 for the review~ Here's the next chapter, and tomorrow or the next day will be another one, I just need to correct some things…**

**Thank-you to SleepyPuppy! I hope you like it!**

**Thank-q to Ninja Wannabee! Yes Sena knows a lot of people~ You'll be surprise who he knows later in the story, hehehe! I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks Gin Nanashi for the review~ Well, sometimes Sena does say things on purpose, but the perverted things, not so much. Hahaha, no I meant it the way it was said, like 'oh you got the answer right, here's your prize!' but the football was a present since it's been a year since he saw Simon. Hahaha, grammar, that was my fault… Thanks, I do feel better, but I'm got sick, so… not really ^-^**

**Thanks to Baka-no-desu-21 for the uplifting comment! I'm so very sorry it's very late!**

**Dear Lukia-san… you reviewed many times! Thank-you! The beauty contest bit was funny, I'm still giggling, sorry, I don't know. Hahaha, Sena is getting influenced by Hiruma, you'll see more of that~ Hahaha, sinfully innocent, was one of the best comments I got yet~ Thanks again, I hope you keep reading!**

**Oh yes, Sachiel Angelo, yes I have read Agon Sena, I like them actually, the only reason I don't like Agon is because of his attitude in the beginning…once Agon got off his high pedestal and enjoyed football, I'll deem it okay for Sena to choose, but that doesn't mean he'll be paired with Agon, I mean come on 8 teams full of smexy men going after him~ Yes, I love his Fu~ too~! I actually just stopped, saying Fu~ it annoyed my mom, cause every time she'd asked me something, I'd just say Fu~ (never get a kind old lady angry… KOWAI!)**

**Thanks darkpharie for the review! Is your penname close to the actual pronunciation of faeries, as in mischievous little spirits whom inhabit forests, rivers, and such? Rather I don't like it when people spell it fairies T^T**

* * *

**(Reminders…)**

**Bold **is Japanese, and headings

_Italicized _is English

_**Bold & Italicized**_is emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 67: Shooting the Deal Part 1**

"Wow, look at all the guns~" surprisingly it was Hana who said this… her eyes sparkled brightly. Monta and Juumonji stared at the brunette she-chibi, in shock.

"Hana has a thing for guns too, she's a pretty good shot" Sena said as he examined the selection, he had his hands on a glock 19, eyeing its groves and niches. Monta swallowed hard as Sena aimed the pistol in their direction, unintentionally of course…

Hiruma was discussing the matter of smuggling guns back to Japan when he turned, and witnessed the scene.

"It isn't loaded fuckin' monkey" Hiruma grinned at the sight of Monta nearly wetting his pants.

"But it is" Sena stated turning to Hiruma as he shot off a round, the bullet fired pass the tip of Monta's ear…

"Sorry Monta!" Sena put the gun down quickly and went to help the fallen monkey (no worries, he just fell on his bum from shock~)

"I usually don't miss though, strange… but it's a good thing, if not, Monta would have a bullet straight through his forehead" Sena laughed wearily as he scratched his neck.

With that Monta fainted… Hana and Sena tried to sit the poor monkey up (*mutters* "Not a monkey" while still KO-ed.)

"_Whew, your friend here's good, we got a shooting range out back, wanna try your luck_?" a bald man with circular sunglasses, fixed his sunglasses and motioned his thumb back to a door behind the counter, the Plexiglas window next to it showed mere shadows of people having target practice and loafing around.

"_YES_!" Hana and Sena shouted as they dropped Monta. "Oops…" they muttered, Juumonji motioned them to go have fun, said something along the lines of helping the monkey, and be there in a bit.

"Thanks Kazu-nii!" "Thank-you Juu-Juu!" and with that the brunette chibi-s rushed to the back with Hiruma following closely.

"Make sure they don't hurt themselves" Juumonji lifted Monta onto his shoulder carrying out to where Kurita and Komusubi said they were gonna chow.

"I think you'll have to worry about the fuckin' idiots that are already in there" Hiruma grinned as he shut the door to the indoor range.

Juumonji smirked as he carried the monkey out when he bumped into someone familiar, or rather familiar people.

"Sena's in there" he stated, he knew it would cause problems for Hiruma, but for some reason he didn't want their relationship to go smoothly. Jealousy or perhaps protectiveness, either way he didn't really approve of Sena and Hiruma, especially knowing what Hiruma plans to do to Sena.

In the room, Hiruma watched as the chibi-s picked through the selection, loaded their guns and aimed while he chose a rifle… but he didn't expect their target practice to be interrupted by a certain albino…

"Sena, what are you doing!" Riku shouted as he eyed Sena, who was previously aiming at the target across the room.

Sena remembered what had happened earlier placed the gun down with the safety on.

"Target practice, wanna give it a go?" he asked and pointed to the selection of guns and rifles near the entrance. He spotted Kid and Seibu's coach and bowed. Kid tipped his hat and nodded while their coach was too excited with finding a shooting range that he clambered over to one of the stalls.

"Uh n-no thank-you" Riku waved a hand declining.

"Oh, okay" Sena went back to getting ready to shoot, he placed the black headphones on his ears (to keep from damaging them) but before he could adjust the features on them to block out gun sounds he heard a _**bang bang**_.

Everyone in the room looked over, apparently Hana already had her headphones on and didn't hear Riku come in, so she fired, and she miss the target's center by a few centimeters…

"Oh… I didn't hit the center, on both tries…" she sniffled as she took the headphones off.

"You're still pretty good though" Kid stated coming behind the little chibi.

"O-oh, t-thank-you" she bowed when "Oh Ri-Ni!" she placed the gun down and hopped on over and bowed.

"Hey Hana" Riku rustled her hair and she smiled as she stood up straight.

"Ahem…" Juumonji coughed, everyone looked over.

"Juu-Juu you're back, is Raimon-senpai okay?" Hana walked over to Juumonji, a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, he'll okay" Juumonji patted her head, and she smiled a brilliant smile, one that rivaled Sena's. Juumonji just blushed and look away.

"Ahem" they turned their attention to the two men who were already in the range.

"_This place ain't for reunions, or making out_" "_It's no place for kids, or old folk_" "_Che, yeah, tourists they think they-_" before the first man could finish his sentence everyone heard a _**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**_

Looking over they saw it… all the targets from every stall… had a bullet hole through the center of the target and there, Sena stood wiping down his gun with an embroidered handkerchief.

"Yo-chan I like this one, can you smuggle for me?" he turned to them only to see them all gawk like fish out of water, except Hiruma, he just arched an eyebrow. Sena winked at him and smiled causing him to smirk.

"_I knew it!_" the shop owner came bustling through the door, ruining the moment. "_I know talent when I see it!_" he exclaimed (apparently watching from the window).

"_Ah, thank-you sir, but I wouldn't call it talent… hard work is more like it_" Sena smiled politely.

"_Oh, and who taught you to shoot like that?_" the shop owner asked, both curious and not really believing. (No worries, Hana is translating for Juu-Juu, I mean Juumonji.)

"_My cousin, in fact, he's just starting to teach_ Hana _here, soon she'll be better than me_" Sena hugged little Hana, smiling a proud smile, Hana just blushed profusely.

"_Oh and who is this wonder cousin of yours_" the shop owner asked.

"Sasaki, Kaito, _or rather in America _Kaito Sasaki" Sena pronounced seriously.

"_Ah!_" one of the two males, whom were insulting them prior, shouted "_I know that kid, he's the international state-_"

"_Was_" Sena corrected him.

"_Y-yeah, I heard of him too, a prodigy_" during this time Kid seemed to blend into the background more, only Hiruma noticed… "_One of the best-_"

"UGH!" Hana groaned causing everyone to break out of thought.

"Kaito-niichan_ really hated that word… every time I said it…. He'd hit me over the head with the butt of the gun he was using…_"

"_Ouch_" everyone, except Hiruma winced.

"_Oh, not that hard… but he-he'd always say… _'_There is always talented people, some would call it genius… but even without talent, you can become a genius, through hard work!_' _and then he force me to exert myself for five hour straight_"

"_Five hours! ?_" everyone shouted.

"_Ah, he was lenient with you… he made me go ten hours straight_" Sena smiled.

"!"

"_S-so why did he quit_?" one of the two men asked.

"_Basically, he only did it because his father, my uncle, forced him too. It's the Sasaki family way, the way of the weapon_"

"True that" Riku and Juumonji stated, nodding (Rin's arrows and Rena's knives…)

"_But one day he finally got fed up and shouted… literally, in my uncle's face 'SCREW YOU_!'_ and left home to pursue his own dreams… or rather he was disowned…_"

(Sweat drops)

"_So now he works in the fashion industry, but is now relocating, or transferring work to a new company in which deals with sporting goods and clothing~ namely football_"

Kid seemed interested, this Kaito person sounded similar to him, but… he didn't seem a coward, (Kid thinks this of himself…).

"_Why football, why not artillery related?_" the gun maniac aka the shop owner asked.

"_Well, it's to help out a friend, and like I said, to pursue his dreasm in the fashion industry, only now it's sports gear, but he's still designing other attires on the side. Who is this friend? ME! I need his help in getting our secret weapon back for our football team, the Deimon Devil Bats! And that's all I can disclose, because Seibu,_" Sena pointed to Riku, Kid and their coach, "_is our opponent in the Japanese upcoming high school tournament this fall~_" Sena smiled. The Americans nodded.

"Secret weapon, huh?" Seibu's coach muttered.

"Your little brother's family seems… interesting, of course that's him included" Kid smiled at Riku.

"Yeah, I didn't know that much about Kaito-san, but now, I have a different opinion of him" Riku stated and nodded.

**In Japan (afternoon nearing night).**

"Achoo!" Kaito sneezed, "Ah, someone must be talking about me" Kaito happily though out loud, he was in his black business suit. A man in black, with black sunglasses, opened the car door for him and let him out. Taking his briefcase with him, Kaito entered a construction site.

There Takekura Gen, aka Musashi was working on the plans to a new building their contractors had assigned to them.

'Hm, he's pretty well built for a high school-er…' Kaito wiped the grin off his face, and became serious as he walked up to Musashi.

"Hello, you must be Takekura-san, I presume" Kaito stated, getting Musashi's attention.

"That's me… can I help you?" Gen, never having met Kaito before, asked.

"I run a company who sponsor young upcoming athletes…(some technicalities and business lingo… inserted), basically all they have to do is keep winning, and the rest is money in the bank, though my company is new you can be assured that I have connections and the assets completely covered…All you need to do is sign the contract…" Kaito asked a shocked Gen.

Gen looked over the documents and saw one name that stood out… Kobayakawa Sena… Musashi laughed as he shook his head, and signed his name.

"Good now the only things we need to do is organize some things, meanwhile I'll need your company to build me an office building, it can be done anytime because I already have one, but it's never too early to expand!" Kaito grinned.

'… He reminds me of someone…' Musashi thought and a devil came to mind.

"Okay" Musashi agreed.

"And I would like a date"

"…?" Musashi arched an eyebrow… Musashi wasn't so sure about the date…

"Pretty please, my treat" Kaito smiled.

'He's related to Sena…'

"Also, we'll discuss the details, and preparing you to get back into shape, I mean the Devil Bats probably want their kicker in top condition once they enter the fall tournie~"

'He's definitely related to Sena…' Musashi chuckled and shook his head.

"…so that's a no?" Kaito become depress, "Uh, well… I'll send the papers to your company soon…" Kaito slumped and turn to walk away.

"I didn't say no" (A/N: hey free dinner! Go for it Gen-chan!)

"What… Really!" Kaito perked up, Musashi nodded. Kaito grabbed Musashi by the arm and literally ran off with him…

"What just happened?" the construction workers all wondered, but the remaining man in black told them,

"Our boss Kobayakawa-san has business with him"

"Ah, Sena" "Got it" "Wonder how is he?" "I miss his cooking" and right on cue, the twins (no not Kongo twins…) came on to them with dinner ready for them.

"But Rin and Rena's cooking is good too~" they complemented the polite girls.

**America (morning still)**

"_Oh, the beach football tournament! It's starting!_" Sena shouted as he pulled Hana and Juumonji along with him, Hiruma followed them out.

"Beach football?" Kid asked.

"Ah, kid you gotta win! The bull, the bull!" the coach pulled Kid out the door, and Riku followed sighing. The Americans just blinked.

"_What just happened…?_"

**On the beach**

"Oh, oh! It's starting!" Hana jumped "Juu-Juu, are you going to play?"

"Why not?"

"Ki-ki wo tsuke-t-te kudasai " Hana clung to Juumonji's shirt as she looked at the competition. (**ki wo tsukete kudasai** means _please take care_)

"Mm" Juumonji nodded, patting Hana's head.

"So, that's Hana's boyfriend?" Riku asked Sena.

"Hm, oh, yes; though they never officially announced it, but everyone knows, so it's fine, **ne**?" Sena tilted his head and smiled.

"M-mm" Riku looked off into the crowds of people.

"Ah!" Sena shouted.

"W-What's wrong, Sena?" Riku turned back, abruptly after hearing his **otouto **shout.

"Sou na… we need 5 players… Yo-chan, Kazu-nii and I are three… we need two more… Riku-Nii can you and Kid-san play with us?"

"S-" before Riku could say sure, the coach pulled him away and said "Me n' Kid'll play"

"Coach, why?" Riku asked.

"Heh, they never seen your moves yet, and they said they have a secret weapon, this way, we'll be even!" he shot off rounds.

"Well…" Riku debated… he did want to play with Sena. Suddenly Riku's face became red…

"**Oi** Riku… you okay?" Kid asked placing his hat on Riku's head, "Must be getting sun-stroke, sit this one out"

"Uh… **un**" Riku nodded lowering the hat to hide his blushing face.

"**Hai**" Hana handed Riku a water bottle, "Sena-chi sent me to get them" she held up more water bottles dripping with water, seems they were just pulled out of a ice chest.

"Thanks" he rustled her hair,

"hehehe" she giggled then hopped over to her boyfriend.

"Juu-Juu, my hands are cold, see" Hana giggled as she placed her hands on Juumonji's cheeks and smiled.

"…" Juumonji blushed and… passed out.

"AH JUU-JUU!" (he's been running around all morning… and it's pretty hot now… especially with Hana so close to him and touching him… basically heat stroke~)

"Ah, Kazu-Nii, ah… he's out… Oh Kurita-senpai, Daikichi-kun! Monta!" Sena spotted their teammates.

"Kurita-senpai, can you help Hana take Kazu-nii to the shade… it's heatstroke, apply a wet cloth, give him water, Hana you know about salinity levels, right?"

"H-hai! Don't worry Sena-chi, we'll be fine, you be careful okay" Hana frantically said and ran off to help Juumonji, who was being carried off by Kurita, and Komusubi followed.

"Monta, we're gonna play beach football, are you game?"

"U-uh y-yeah, j-just don't point a gun at me k-kay?"

"I promise I won't, but if I ever need to take care of Yo-chan's duty, I'll make sure to use rubber bullets" Sena promised.

"Cool… wait, WHAT?" Monta asked, blinking with wide eyes.

"Hahaha, it's nothing" Sena smiled tilting his head (pretending to be innocent), in which Monta relaxed, while everyone sweat dropped… Hiruma was sitting on the ground laughing like a hyena.

So their game began… though they had trouble, suddenly a revving Tetsuma came and substituted Seibu's coach and they really got down to business.

After the tournament, a new one played out… Simon vs Hiruma…

Though, no one was able to hear what they said because of Kurita's crying, his joyful tears nearly drown everyone, except Sena and Hana whom had brought umbrellas.

"Sena-chi is always right" Hana nodded smiling, while everyone else got wet…

Finally that was over, Sena said his goodbye to Simon and his crew, the only thing Simon had to say to Sena was

"_Be careful, that guy's sick and twisted…_"

"_Yes, I know… but I still love him_" Sena smiled warmly.

"_Sigh… Well, ya know where I live, if he ever does somethin' to ya, you know where to go_"

"_Okay… though everyone else said the same thing to me, I'll be sure to visit you, keep practicing, you're really good_" Sena cheered "_Bye_"

"_Not bye… just see ya_" Simon rustled Sena's hair affectionately and they (the Deimon Devil bats, the bull, and the four from Seibu) left in the big rig to uncle Ben's ranch.

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Plexiglas is not bulletproof it just spreads the point of impact over the whole surface of the glass… if you want bulletproof glass then buy bulletproof glass! That's why in the manga the bullet went through! Though it might be because Hiruma is a demon… hm… **

**Thanks for being so patient~! The next installment will be here tomorrow, or the next day~**


	76. Shooting the Deal Part 2

****

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: Ah! My nose burns… Tired… I'm finally gonna get these braces off! Even though, I'm not suppose to yet… they hurt me more than help… I don't know how many cuts and infections I got from them… I don't want to see penicillin anymore! Well… not anytime soon… **_**THERE'S AN OMAKE AT THE END, PLEASE READ IT!**_

* * *

**Thank-you for the reviews:**

**Thanks hollownature for the complement, and the info, wow a hand gun that can take out a lion, sugoi~ Of course I'll never be able to get my hands on any type seeing as I'm accident prone…*sigh***

**To darkpharie~ Yippee review! ^-^**

**Thanks Zessei for the review, oh boy don't I know it, school sucks up your time… it's a never ending… okay it'll end in three more years… but still, then work… ack… Well, I hope I can crank out more chapters before school starts again! But I make no promises… cause I'm a procrastinator of the worst kind, and I get sick a lot (weak immune system…)**

**Thanks doodle808 for reviewing! Yup, Gen-chan's is getting trained~ Hahaha, maybe, but he'll snapped out of it, of course… he might have been that way before, and people just assumed he was innocent…oh~ But he is innocent, so… hahaha! Well, back to writing! Jaa!**

**Yo, thanks Gin Nanashi, wai~ if you had a collection… where would you put it, I mean, who'd steal guns from a gun maniac… okay thieves, yeah let's just stay away from guns period… Yup, Kaito trained Sena and is training Hana on the side and yes… poor monkey… ah, yes foreshadowing… let's see if you're right~ Well see about the ending…*evil laugh* Kukukuku**

* * *

**Bold**- Japanese

_Italicized_- English

_**Italicized + Bold**_– Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 68: ****Shooting the Deal Part 2**

(_**Okay so they're not ready yet... loading a bull onto a red truck isn't easy…**_)

Mamori went to sit up front, where the coaches would be, as did Hana, because the bull intimidated them…

"Thanks for lodging us, Horide-san" Sena bowed to Seibu's coach. Though Sena could probably lodged them in a hotel or something… the other's didn't want him to spend so much money on them, especially Mamori. She really didn't want to cause trouble for her idol.

"No problem! We needed a lift, so we're even!" the man grinned, as he got ready to hop into his seat.

Sena smiled sweetly causing the coach to wonder 'Is he really a boy…?' turning his head to Riku, who was standing there, for the answer, but Riku was too busy watching Sena's movements. Sena after having bowed, jumped up and ran to the back of the big rig, soon the bull just followed…

'How'd he do that…' everyone wondered, they've been trying to get the bull on for the last 45 minutes… their hair went every which way and their clothes were all ruffled up.

**On the big rig**

Sena crawled over to the bull, stealthily, or so he thought… he was chanting, 'bull, bull, bull' over and over, and kept chanting while affectionately petting it with Cerberus by his side. "See Kereberos this is a bull"

"Sena… what happened to you…?" Riku muttered, he wondered what happened to make Sena so… cute? On one hand he disapproved, he wanted Sena to toughen up, be a man, but… on the other hand…

"Aw, you're a sweetie aren't you, I won't let people make burgers out of you, nope!" Sena blushed, nuzzling the bull's side, while hugging Cerberus. The bull sat around him, protecting him… from everyone else in the back of the truck.

"Seems your little brother is loved by everything, huh?" Kid asked, while placing his hat on his torso and kicking back. Riku just nodded dumbly as the bull glared at him…

"Oh…You have no idea…" Monta muttered. He was seated next to Riku with Yukimitsu, on his left; Kid and Tetsuma were on Riku's right.

"What?" Riku asked Monta, he arched a brow, but looked amused because the monkey had a MAX exasperated expression on. Yukimitsu just smiled wearily, as he fixed his baseball cap, in which everyone made him wear because he blinded people…

"Sigh… here" Monta glanced around to see if the coast was clear or not… The blondes (Juumonji and Hiruma… well mostly Hiruma) and the fatties (Kurita and Komusubi) were busy with trying to get Sena away from the bull… so he saw his chance, and dug through Sena's bag.

"Hey, isn't that…" Toganou asked,

"Yeah, it's Sena-chan's, what are you doing monkey?" Kuroki asked as they crawled over, not wanting to get into the bull fight, literally…

"I'm not a… sigh, here, look" Monta pulled out a notebook which was labeled,

"People who stare?" Yukimitsu read; they all blinked.

"What kind of notebook is this?" Kuroki asked, while this is happening. Hiruma is glaring down the bull into letting go of his chibi…Kurita is trying to calm Hiruma down, Sena had fallen asleep and Cerberus took a snooze on him… Juumonji is waiting for the bull to charge him, but then he notices the other's crowding in a corner and crawls over to them.

"Remember that time he went on a date with Julie-"

"What!" Riku shouted,

"SH SHI SHIII!" Monta clasped Riku's mouth with one hand and pressed a finger to his own mouth, he wearily look over to Hiruma, as did the others. Hiruma had heard and turned to them, they all pretend like nothing was going on by looking off into the distance, or the side or up at the clear blue sky or down at the floor.

"Oh, what a pretty stain~" Monta muttered.

'Hn… they're up to something… whatever…damn bull…' he went back to glaring down the bull, Kurita is still frantic and Komusubi walked on over to the group because there was nothing he could do to stop Hiruma or the bull without knocking them off the truck…

"Phew… listen, Sena went on a date with Julie-san, Kotaro-san, and Akaba-san, a group outing" Monta explained, Riku understood, not a date, date, but a date as in hanging out.

"Okay, so, what?" Riku asked lowering his head, and keeping a watchful green eye open in case Hiruma decided to randomly glance over at them.

"Well, I kinda told everyone Sena's so busy, going everywhere… not just making and delivery meals, but that that morning he was training with Shin-san and then the da-"

"W-" this time everyone covered Riku's mouth, pressing him into the floor.

"Sh!" they all shush him. Riku waved a hand signaling he couldn't breathe! And they all let go.

"Huff, huff…" he panted for air.

"Sorry" they all apologized. Riku looked at all of them like they were crazy, especially Kid. Tetsuma just idly sat there, having not moved at all… (In fact the sea gull on his head fell asleep…)

"Yeah… Juumonji and Hiruma-senpai acted the same way, and when Sena got back they were…well staring at him…"

"…" everyone turned to Juumonji.

"…" Juumonji just looked away.

"Then Sena mentioned he'd been getting those kinds of looks a lot lately"

"So he got those kinds of looks before?" Riku asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, he mention something about after you left 4th grader er sumthin'"

"I shouldn't have left…" Riku muttered as he rubbed his temple, he then looked up to see Hiruma pull out a gun, but Kurita was holding him back, Sena was still sleeping peaceful with a slight blush on his face.

'Oh Sena…why?' Riku continued staring until Monta broke him out of his stupor.

"So, he made this… he couldn't figure out why people kept staring at him, said most of them were his friends… when he listed it to me… there was a lot… but it looks like there's more here now…" Monta grimaced, pitying Sena and those whom are victims to his denseness.

"W-we shouldn't look…" Yukimitsu voiced as Monta fingered the edge of the notebook.

"Fugo…private" Komusubi stated (translation: Sena is our comrade, we shouldn't be digging through his private matters.)

"Y-yeah…" Juumonji agreed (with both Yukimitsu and Komusubi), though he was curious… his name might be in there…still.

"Of course… we shouldn't…" Riku stated, again, another curious person… but he knew his name would be in there…

"I say we look, it's not like Sena's hiding it from us…" Toganou stated fixing his glasses, "Besides, what if there's some dangerous guys in there, won't Sena be in trouble?"

"…Y-you're right" Riku agreed, he didn't know anyone dangerous, but they knew about Agon…

"Alright, open 'ere up" Kuroki was pumped, he'd love to get into a good fight. Komusubi had to agree too, though private or not, if someone were to hurt Sena… that person would have hell to pay.

Monta, nodding, stared at the notebook, they all watch with anticipation. He was about to open the book when a long arm shot out and ripped it out of Monta's grip.

Shocked, they all looked up… Hiruma (with a nervous Kurita behind him…)

"We're so dead…" Kuroki muttered.

"Mm…" Toganou nodded.

"W-w-w-we w-were j-just-" Monta stuttered because he was shaking too much.

"We were w-worried, about Sena's s-safety s-so-" Yukimitsu tried to voice, but lost his voice when Hiruma glanced over at him while blowing a green bubble…

"S-Sena…" Komusubi stuttered, his eyes wide, (translation is lost due to fear waves blocking our frequency, try again later…)

"I-I'm his big brother… I-I have the right to know!" Riku declared, though nervous.

Kid just laid his head back and covered his face with hat, pretending to sleep…Tetsuma is indifferent… but his seagull woke up and flew away… Juumonji just stared at Hiruma as the demon popped opened the journal and took out his own red notebook and jotted down all the names he had missed previously… and drop Sena's notebook back down onto Monta's lap and walked back to the sleeping Sena and KO-ed bull… Hiruma sat down, left leg extended, right leg up, and pulled the sleeping Sena over to his side as he whipped out his laptop…

Kurita sat down next to the group, he was awfully quiet and pale like someone after having witnessed something terrifying…

"W-What just happened?" Kuroki asked.

"We were spared… or rather… we aided him in further tormenting Sena's suitors…" Yukimitsu deduced. Kuroki actually was wondering about the look on Kurita's face and the bull… but he's glad the demon didn't toss them off the moving truck…

"Yup…" Toganou stated fixing his glasses, and then turned to the notebook in the freaked out Monkey's lap. He grabbed it slowly and opened it…

Everyone sat up suddenly and crowded him to see.

"DANG!" Kuroki shouted.

"WHOA…" Toganou took in a breath.

"TOO MUCH MAX!" Monta counted, his eyes going up and down the columns…

"I-I didn't know…" Yukimitsu couldn't get his voice to say anything else.

"How is this possible…?" Juumonji's eyes widened, then a thought came to him… 'Hiruma only scribbled down two or three names… he knew about the rest…' which shocked him even more… he looked over to Hiruma who had one arm safely fasten around a rosy sleeping Sena, who was sleeping on his lap, the laptop on the ground next to Hiruma's right knee.

"These… are all the people… that like Sena-kun?" Kurita asked, Komusubi clung to Kurita like he would up and fly off.

"Sena-Sena…y-you" Riku turned his head, he was about to stand up abruptly, and not being heavy built like Kurita, or a demon like Hiruma he could very well fall out of the moving truck…

"Oi Riku! Get a hold of yourself; Tetsuma restrain!" Kid ordered, and suddenly Tetsuma came to life and gripped onto Riku with arms of steel, but because of the sudden movement of the albino and the bustling movements of the stoic man, the book got knocked out of Toganou's hand and fluttering into the wind, Riku bumped his head against the wall that divided them from the driver and didn't witness something incredible…

Kid, missed it as well, Tetsuma saw but his expression wasn't like that of the devil bats.

Sena, who was fully asleep extended his hand and caught the book that was flying pass him.

Currently he was now wiggling his way out of Hiruma's arm… and crawling over to them, his eyes were half open.

"…mm, if you took it out… you put it back in…mama says so…" he then handed them the journal, Riku took it and watched as Sena crawled back to the bull, but Hiruma pulled him over to him and Sena settled back in his previous spot.

"Was he sleep walking…?" Kid asked.

"…" 'THAT'S SLEEP WALKING!' they all thought amazed (A/N: I wish I could do that…)

"Man, when we get back to Japan… we got a lot of work cut out for us…" Monta sighed,

"Uh… I don't think we're going back…" Toganou stated.

"Huuh?" "HUUH?" "HEEH?" the trio looked at Komusubi, who had filled the missing huh in Toganou's stead…

"W-why do you say that?" Yukimitsu asked.

"…" Kurita remained quiet… because he knew.

"Look at all the stuff Sena packed…" and so they did… extra clothes, tons of bandages, lots of water, dried food that could feed a football team…

"…" everyone just crawled back to their spot and wondered,

'What's gonna happen to us…'

**Finally… they arrived at the ranch.**

"HUGE!" Monta shouted, the other's looked around, the cattle fields, farming fields, barns, and house could all be seen from the hill they were on. Mamori and Hana had rushed off to go to the restroom…

"You're right Monta, it's so big~" Sena agreed having been woken by the shouting monkey, his hair stuck up from varies places when he pulled the wig off, his face was pink and his eyes still dreamy and dazed as he look with awe at the size of the ranch, his hands clutching the side of the truck as he sat up straight trying to identify objects in the distance. "Oh, a cow, hi cow! We have your cousin!" he shouted and then turned to them and smiled.

"…" 'Why is he so cute? !' they all thought.

"Come on fuckin' chibi" Hiruma stood to the side of the truck holding his arms up for Sena to jump.

"Don't drop me, kay…" Sena pouted, jutting his bottom lip out as his pink cheeks blushed rosy red; he furrowed his eyebrows.

'AH! STOP IT!' they all thought, 'THIS IS WHY THAT BOOK WAS FILLED LIKE A PHONEBOOK!'

Sena, who was stepping down the side of the truck into Hiruma's arms, looked over at the panicking people,

"?" Sena blinked as he watched his friends run in circles, "Oh!" 'Hehehe, they're excited to be on a ranch! Me too, me too!' he thought bouncing in Hiruma's hold (like a bouncing baby~)

Hiruma put him on the ground and watched him run off like a child at a playground… now he watched as his team was acting like a bunch of idiots, he knew they were.

**On the ranch**

"Oh! It's a barbeque!" and so everyone helped to prepare it, but Mamori tried to tell Hiruma to stay the hell away while they did so, because he was going to use his guns and rifles to prepare the food… (Okay, flamethrower, sure… rifle…? Won't the gunpowder get everywhere… oh yeah rubber bullets, wait… doesn't that still …whatever~)

During the preparation work Riku snuck over to talk to Sena, seeing as Hiruma was busy with arguing with Mamori and the bull was off somewhere else… though Cerberus was not happy about the albino going near Sena, but because Sena was feeding him, he didn't mind it that much.

"Oh, Riku-Nii, here have a shish kabob… but don't let the other's see you eating it… the rest aren't done yet so they'll say I'm picking favorites"

"Ah, thanks" Riku took it,

"**Dou**~ (so how is it)? I marinade the meat myself"

"Ah… um" Riku then had to take a bite, "Mm! It's good" Riku nodded licking his lips.

"Really? That's good" Sena smiled, then turned back to working the grill, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Sena asked as he rotated some skewers.

"…you know?"

"Well, I don't think Riku-Nii is the type of person who comes over just to sneak a bite to eat~ so you must have wanted to talk, **ne**?" Sena deduced.

"Uh- Yeah" Riku nodded, 'Is this- is this Sena… my defenseless clueless little brother…?' Riku wondered.

"So, you wanted to say something…?" Sena turned to Riku when the silenced dragged on, he kept an eye on the food.

"Yeah…uh" 'W-Why is it so hard to talk to him? !' Riku was absolutely amazed at himself right now, usually he was filled with confidence in himself… now, he's-he's stuttering like-like… Sena!

Sena silently urged him on with a warm smile. Then he tried to say 'We have so much catching up to do' but wasn't able to say it because…

"I-I… I love you" Riku's eyes widen from his on confession, and his tan skin turned pink.

"…" Sena just blinked…twice…once…three times, while his brain was processing this his eyes wondered, first to his hands which were surprisingly clean, to the charcoal bag sitting next to the leg of the table, and up to the blue sky that was dimming… unlike in the city, when the sunset, it just got darker…

Finally he looked to Riku.

"I-I don't know how to reply to that…" Sena stated,

"…you mean… you understood what I said…?" Riku asked astounded.

"…mm" Sena nodded, "Riku-N-… Riku isn't the type of person to say that so lightly… and… Riku isn't that unpredictable, or a joker… I-I understand…but I- I don't know what to tell you… except…" with every soft word Sena spoke Riku could feel his stomach churn and something in his chest pressed, making it hard to breathe…

"I am sorry…"

"…" What could he say… what could he say now, Sena said it all with those three words… three words is all that it takes to make, break, or hurt someone… I love you… I hate you…I am sorry…

The night dragged on, for what felt like an eternity for two people, while everyone else was enjoying ignorant bliss… Though Sena couldn't stand it… he went looking for advice… and astounded a drunken teacher…

After skillfully pulling Hiruma from Doburoku's punch, he asked to speak with the teacher separately. Explaining the details of Musashi… and then showing him a secret he'd been saving for Hiruma.

"That was awesome, MAX!" Monta shouted, having accidently stumbled on the secret meeting.

"Why have you been holding out on us?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't… I just barely got it down now… and well I wanted to make it an early birthday present for Yo-chan"

"Wait… you know when his birthday is? !"

"Of course. What kind of boy-…" then Riku came to Sena's mind again, and he visibly saddened.

"It's Halloween isn't it…?" Monta asked.

"Huh, oh no it's New Years, same as Daikichi-kun"

"…?"

"Think about it, Yo-**ichi**… and his number is 1… 01-01-xxxx"

"You're just guessing aren't you…?"

"…yes… yes I am…but it make sense doesn't it, my birthday is 12-21-xxxx"

"… true… but mine is 08-31-xxxx"

"yeah 08, 80, I don't think there is an 80th month or day…"

"That's incredible MAX!" Monta just realized… "But, wait what about Komusubi, his is 01-01-xxxx too… he's number 55"

"… sigh…" Sena gave up. Thinking about it… that would explain why Hiruma was so lucky… (My grand-pappi was born 1/1 and he lived to be 102 years old… Hiruma probably will too… of course, that is if he's human!)

The next day… Riku came to talk to Sena, explaining to him to forget about what he said last night, Sena nodded and told him.

"Riku-Nii is a great brother… but also one of my most treasured friends. Losing you would hurt me dearly" he hugged Riku tightly "We have so much catching up to-"… but was broken by Hiruma dragging him off to practice… Riku muttered something he knew the devil could hear,

"If I ever see you mess up… I'm taking that chance…" Hiruma's eyes narrowed, and his face darkened, but no one had saw this as he walked away from the albino, with a chibi tucked under his arm…

After some practice in funny attires aka Indian running style run with Native American attires… the Deimon Devil Bats headed for…

"LAS VEGAS? !" they all shouted. (Why did they skip the airport… cause Sena told Hiruma… Mamori-neechan stays!)

"You got it, **kuso gaki** (fucking brats). Las Vegas… where else are we gonna get the money to get back to Japan?" Hiruma kicked back in the restaurant, he was looking up the line up for the upcoming fall tournament.

"Thankfully we got the truck…" Kuroki muttered.

"Nope… you linemen are pushing it…" Doburoku announced.

"WHAT! ?" Kuroki shouted, scaring a waitress in a white tank-top. After they had their fill of burgers and fried chicken, (so stereotypical…) they headed on out… they had to cross 2000 KM of America in 40 days or… miss out on the fall tournament.

**Outside the restaurant**

Sena was in his wig again, and chatting with Hana and the others. Mamori looked high and low… but she couldn't find 'Sena' anywhere, and they were heading out soon "Hiruma…kun, where is Sena?" she asked.

"I sent him back to Japan before us… to scout"

"YOU DID WH-!" Mamori shouted but Hiruma covered her mouth with his hand. Everyone turned their attention to the two senpai-s.

"Shh… be quiet…he's safer there anyways… you really want your precious otouto here in the middle of the desert for 40 days? Just take care of these brats, and I'll make sure your precious Sena is taken care of…" Hiruma whispered into Mamori's ear, holding her very close to him… Unknown to most of them, that was his plan…

"O-Oi… what's Hiruma-senpai doing to Mamori-san!" Monta shouted steaming, because of their closeness…

"Stupid Monkey… do you have the right to be mad? The one who should be piss right now is-" Kuroki stopped, and they all turned to Sena… who was staring at his boyfriend and his sister embracing…

Sena blinked…

"Uh… Sena…" Monta called out, suddenly Sena turned away from the scene and walked over to the other side of the restaurant in a hurry.

"S-Sena-chi!" Hana called out… but didn't follow… Sena ran super fast… causing dust to fly every which way…

"W-What's Hiruma doing! ?" Kuroki wondered, as they all stared at the trail of dust Sena left behind…

"He's trying to get him jealous…"

"What…?" everyone turned to Juumonji, except Hana who was still trying to locate Sena…

"He needs to Sin to fall… therefore he won't go to heaven… or rather… that place he went last time…"

"Jealousy is a sin…" Juumonji told them.

"…but Sena-chi isn't a sinner…" Hana included, "but he can be heartbroken…"

"…" 'Hiruma… is stupid!' they all thought, but other than jealousy… what kind of sin is there, that Sena could even do…?

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Lots! But… they're stupid and can't see… of course… maybe it has to be one of the deadly sins…?**_

**KH: Ah… nervous… I'm going back to school in two weeks… I better get writing, and I also have to purchase books again, well there goes my savings… I was late because.. I forgot about class dues… or fees… whoops, nearly paid it late… would had all my classes dropped!**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

**In Sena's mind, while the others are talking…**

'Hm… Mamori-neechan is going to talk to Yo-chan cause she's looking for me… ah… that reminds me I haven't called Ichirou-niichan yet! It's been two days… I hope he's not panicking… I better go call now!'


	77. Phone calls, and where's Sena…?

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Nor do I own Irino Miyu's songs or him!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thank-you to **

**Thanks Zessei for the review~ Hahaha, yes he probably would think it was heartburn~ I hope you have time to read this chapter, and it's too your liking~**

**Thanks to darkpharie for the review, I'm glad you found the chapter funni~ Ah, let's see, how many names are in that book, okay this includes both male and female… married and not married… and people from all over the world... so I'd have to say… a lot!**

**Thank-q hallownature for the review~ you made my day with that comment; cheat god because he's the devil Ahahaha! And wow… such long range, but Hiruma would have to be stationary to shoot that off, therefore I'd run underground… *puts army helmet on and camouflage and digs like a mole-rat!***

**Thank-you Gin Nanashi for the review~ Yes it is cute how animals love him, they think he's one of their own~ Yup, he's been keeping track since the chat with the monkey~ * "I'm not a monkey MUKYA!"* Right… Yes, I wish I could do that, but when I sleep walk I end up in weird places… Yes, it's sad, he rejected him, Sena's not the cheating type… Hahaha, it's okay their birthdays are on the internet! Ah yes, Sena isn't like anyone else, he's unique in a cute scary way… No it's not mean, imagine tripping him, he'd probably tumble like a kitten and look around *Kawaii!* OMG you have hammer space too~? So does everyone in my fic~!**

**Thanks to doodle808 for reviewing! Hahaha, sorry, seduce and deduce do sound the same, but imagine Sherlock Holms seducing people… *ahem* sorry… Yes Riku is officially in the race! Yup, didn't want them to die on me. Takes a mochi, *munch munch munch* Mm, okay, basically Sena has what people call Angel syndrome, so far only these people in the story have them, Agon, Rena, Sara, and Sena… but there will be more… the only way to keep them from going to 'heaven' is to either, not use the abilities, all of them are using it so, that's not really an option, or to make them fall by making them sin, because sinners can't go to heaven. So now Hiruma chose **_**Envy**_**, because everyone knows Sena can't be **_**Greedy**_**, he's too generous or **_**Lustful**_**, he's too dense. **_**Pride**_**, he gave that up when he became agreed to be uke to Hiruma, **_**Sloth**_**, Sena is a work-a-holic, **_**Gluttonious,**_** Sena don't eat, and finally **_**Wrath **_**Sena is too childish when it comes to wrath.**

**Thank-you to killmemarzgurl for the review! Yup that's the plan: Jealousy. Ah, I have five classes, but I had a book for one class already, and I have scholarships too~ So I didn't spend so much… scholarships are nice~**

**Thank-you Love of a Nymph for those kind words~ Well here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**(Reminders… can I just stop putting this here…? It counts for the word count…)**

**Bold **is Japanese, and headings

_Italicized _is English

_**Bold & Italicized**_is emphasis

* * *

**Ch. 69: Phone calls, and where's Sena…? **

**(Behind the restaurant)**

Sena had just gotten off the phone with a very upset Takami… though Sena had smoothly changed the subject by asking how training was going and then offered Takami something.

"So you won't miss me so much, you can have the Sena doll that's standing next to your foot~" Sena smiled into the phone, he heard Takami yelp of surprise, and then as though he could feel his brother radiate happiness through the phone as he heard his doll speak.

"Hi Ichirou-niichan, you can talk to me always and see what I'm doing~" the doll spoke as Takami pulled its string.

"Okay Sena… Chibi-Sena, Sena~ please don't forget to call me, as soon as you're done training okay?" Takami said sternly but oh so sweetly, something people rarely saw in Takami.

"**Hai~ Niichan**!" Sena cooed, "**Oyasumi na sai**~"

"And _good morning_ to you" Takami greeted and Sena hung up.

**(They headed off! Three hours and 20 km later~)**

Mamori was behind the wheels of the devil bat's big rig, and Hana was sitting next to her; they both seem nervous with Mamori behind the wheel, though they weren't moving much. Doburoku was sitting in the back with Kerberos under the umbrella, 'motivating' the linemen because they weren't getting anywhere fast, and they looked like they were about to pass out.

Hana got off and went to hand them drinks, she even tried to help push, which somehow motivated them a bit because when she had started to push, they were actually moving! After Mamori got off the truck to tell Hana to get back in, just in case she'd get heat stroke; Doburoku wanted to check on the other's progress.

Doburoku took out his binoculars and looked over to the distance; Hiruma was still shooting at Monta and Yukimitsu, whom look almost dead, but Sena… Sena was singing while kicking a rock… while running backwards? !

"**Ima nani ga dekiru**

**Nigeru koto mo **

**hito no koto mo**

**Munenite wo atete**

**Kokoro no koe**

**Kanjite miru**

**Kurayami no naka de**

**Mieru hitotsu ni sengobo**

**Go far away!**

**Dakishimete hashire**

**Shinjiru koto de**

**Yume ni nareru**

**Go far away**

**Doko nai towoku**

**Kaze yobi mo hayaku **

**DASHITA!**" (I'm not gonna translate this…)

"Where do… you… get … that energy … from?" Monta asked exasperated as they had stopped, he fell to the ground as did Yukimitsu; though Yukimitsu fell forward. Yukimitsu wondered the same thing except he couldn't voice it, his throat was so dry, and he feared that if he say something he'd vomit. Hiruma, he didn't voice nor act injured or tired at all.

"Mm… I don't know, maybe it's because this is just like the training I did back in Japan?" Sena said wonderingly, as he looking through the backpack he carried. The two gave him an incredulous (eyes popping out of their heads) look that he missed.

Sena found what he was looking for, taking out three gatorade bottles, he handed them to the others. While they were drinking, he looked for something else.

"Ah, found it~" he cheered as he pulled out a familiar white box, one they had seen during the Taiyo sphinx match.

"Yo-chan, you need your knees wrapped right, you're putting too much strain on them, so let me-" Sena was cut off when he knelt down before Hiruma, who had been sitting on his rifle case.

"I'll do it myself later" Hiruma flatly declined.

"Um…O-okay" Sena nodded slowly. He wasn't sure why, but he got the feeling Hiruma was… ignoring him. Sena stood up and blinked, as he looked down at the gauze in his hand and then at Hiruma, who was facing the other direction, looking off into the distance.

Sena went over to Monta and started packing up slowly, while he pondered.

Monta and Yukimitsu looked at Sena, and then at each other, both wore weary expressions. Yukimitsu shook his head.

'Poor Sena-kun' he knew Monta shared similar thoughts as they watched the small brunette, who sat there on the ground stretching while staring at Hiruma.

Unknown to them… 'Hm, I wonder how everyone else's training is coming along, I do hope they don't push themselves too hard, they could get hurt if they strain to much…' and those were Sena's thoughts as he wore a solemn expression. (A/N: *Falls off of chair*)

Monta tried to change the air a bit… and surprisingly does it well. "The death march is tough max…" even his max-s sounded tired, and he was still covered with sweat "This is gonna last for another 40 days…?" Monta asked as he flopped backwards onto the hot road.

"Hm, oh…We're not gonna run all 40 days" Sena stated, after having snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Yukimitsu and Monta asked, turning to him.

"You're going to need your muscle to rest, if you ever want them to recover, it's called hyper recovery, Monta you should have heard of this right? You were into baseball before…" Sena smiled.

"Yeah, but now I'm into football! …And I've never heard of hyper recovery…" Monta's latter sentence was said in a mumble.

"I've heard of it, though through books… Um, it's when your muscles regenerate or rebuild themselves. It's after doing intense training which causes them to be shredded through overuse, but once they rebuild they'll become much stronger"

"So that's why we're training like crazy…" Monta nodded, he actually understood Yukimitsu!

The others had caught up, though it had been Doburoku that had driven them. Juumonji, who was sitting in the back with most of the team, couldn't look Hana in the face while she was trying to bandage his arms so his joints wouldn't ache so much, why couldn't he look her in the face, because they hadn't progress much. They had lunch and continued training, then that night.

Doburoku commence talking about Hyper Recovery. He was more descriptive than Yukimitsu because he had been a trainer, though he described it in laymen terms.

"You'll have to have at least 24 hours of recovery, but because we can't get across America in 20 days…" Hiruma inputted with a serious face, though it was dark they knew it was serious (maybe.)

"Then, what'll we do?" Monta asked, falling for the trap.

"You'll be training during the night too!" Hiruma grinned, his white fangs glistened tossing them headlights (no, not the thing you find in the front of cars and trucks). Then promptly pulled out his AK 47 and SG 550 (?),

"Slice in!" he shouted and shot Monta and Yukimitsu into running. (Where'd he get that from… Oh right, that shop… I wonder if he bought the glock 19 for Sena…O.o?)

The linemen were more than a little motivated when Hana wanted to join in again, Toganou and Kuroki were laughing as they pushed because Juumonji was exerting twice the energy he did during the day. Kurita was praising Juumonji and that got Komusubi going.

"It'll help if you push using your legs, it's all in the hips" Sena stated before he got to running, he even demonstrated with a thrust they blushed… He told everyone to step back from the truck and pushed the truck by himself and it moved!

"…"

"If chibi-s can do, so can you~" Sena smiled as he handed everyone sweaters and went over and zipped up Hana's jacket to make sure she was warm, got her to wear her kitty hat, he said some words to her and patted her head causing her to blush, and soon he went back to running… backwards.

'Scarlet-san reminds me of…no it couldn't be…could it? That would mean-'

"Mamo-shi" Hana called out as she hopped to a stop causing Mamori to break from her thoughts (not sure if that's a good… or bad thing.)

"**Hai** Hana?" Mamori turned to the she-**chibi**,

"Do you know when we'll have to start cooking dinner…e-every night? S-Sena-chi's requested to know, um… before he left" Hana had to cross her tiny fingers behind her back as she asked.

"Oh, in a bit" 'That's right; Sena's heading back to Japan… because of the devil… I hope he's okay…Oh my god! What if no one knows he's heading back and doesn't pick him up or worse! What if he gets off in the wrong airport!' Mamori then promptly dropped everything she was doing (literally… she dropped the pots) and searched for her cell phone, which was nowhere to be found… (A/N: Hiruma.)

After they stopped for the night, Hiruma promptly said,

"That's it for tonight, you have precisely 24 hrs to rest, and after that, you get back to fuckin' training!" Hiruma sauntered off, while the others iced their legs and got curry. Mamori was getting the ice out as Sena and Hana was serving out curry.

"Fuckin' Manager!" Hiruma bellowed loud enough for everyone to hear, they turned to Hiruma, then Mamori. Mamori exasperated by the nickname stopped what she was doing and went over to the side of the truck to give him a piece of her mind, when suddenly something was tossed at her.

'Bandages…?' the wheels in Mamori's head started to turn. She looked up from her hand and saw Hiruma with his leg sleeve rolled up, though he wasn't paying her any attention as he was typing on his laptop. Mamori spotted the reddish blackish bruise developing on his knee and went to work.

'Even if he's a perverted devil reincarnate, he is still part of the team' she told herself, but then something came to her mind and she voiced it "Why don't you let Scarlet-san do this, he is your boyfriend?" she was already kneeling, but she hadn't started wrapping yet.

"He's busy feeding the brats" Hiruma smoothly made up an excuse. Mamori understood, she didn't want to bother her idol too much either, so she did as what Hiruma wanted.

Meanwhile on the other side of the truck everyone turned to Sena who had a bowl ready for Hiruma. But Sena had on his earphones; he didn't hear Hiruma shouting for Mamori.

"**Wasurenai sa, kimi no ega wo, mamoru yo**~" Sena was humming a song again, and walked over to the side of the truck, everyone was watching for his reaction as he left their field of vision.

Hiruma had spotted Sena who had brought over the bowl, but Mamori was too busy trying to tie the gauze on, which proved difficult because Hiruma was moving his knee all over.

"Stay still!" Mamori shouted totally frustrated with the blonde demon, she didn't see Sena walk away from the scene without a single noise.

Sena went over to Cerberus and gave him the bowl of curry, everyone though Sena was spiteful… but in reality

'Aw~ Mamori-neechan and Yo-chan are getting along now! I'll leave them alone for now, ah, **kawaiisou** Keroberosu no one gave you anything to eat yet, **hai~**' Sena placed the bowl in front of the dog-beast and scratched his ears. (A/N: Sweat drops…)

Hiruma was all grins; that is until Sena left his line of sight, he then told Mamori.

"I can do that my fuckin' self… now get back to feeding those damn brats… they're probably causing the fuckin' **chibi** trouble" Mamori then glared at Hiruma,

'First he wants me to bandage him, now he's trying to get rid of me… so damn fickle! I hope Scarlet-san finds someone better!' Mamori huffed and got up to leave.

With the woman gone Hiruma bandaged his leg and got up to get some grub, when he spotted Sena talking on his cell phone.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Gunpei-san, but I heard from a reliable source (Takami) that Shin-san was training on **Fuji-san** (this san means Mt.)… Ah, so it's true… may I ask, how is he going to find his way around…? Oh, um pardon me, but… isn't Shin-san technology-challenged…?" Sena made that adorable worried face, he even bit his lip… this made Hiruma steaming pissed! He sauntered over to Sena when Sena shouted.

"AH!" and shifted his cell phone to his other ear as he turned around, Hiruma now to his back "Gunpei-san are you okay? !" Sena asked really worriedly, everyone else heard it too, the car screeching…

"Oh… Oh, okay" Sena nodded, "It be best to call everyone ahead to prepare. Oh and I have to make another call, Shin-san must be starving so I'll have someone bring him something. I wonder, has anyone eaten yet… no one has eaten yet? Then I'll see if I can have everyone make Oujou a picnic meal~ Oh no, it's no problem… I'm just worried about him is all" Sena nodded earnestly, everyone around him stared at the small blushing brunette and then at the glowering demon behind him.

'Who's the one who's suppose to get jealous…?' they all wondered, except for Mamori, who was thinking 'Serves him right, Shin-kun would be a much better boyfriend for Scarlet-san!'

"Hahaha, Shin-san's probably still training though" Sena smiled brightly, "Oh, we found Doburoku-sensei, ah yes, he was right where I saw him last~ yes I'll tell him you said hey" Sena looked over to Doburoku who was grinning as he chugged down a bottle of Sena's flower sake. Everyone turned to Doburoku and then to Sena. Kurita's eyes lit up,

'So does this mean Sena-kun meant this was the surprise Hiruma had for me? !' Kurita went back to the way he was when he first saw Doburoku, weeping tears of joy that flooded everyone.

People were running about trying to save their bowls of curry. Hana shared her umbrella with Juumonji, both blushing. Kuroki was muttering 'lucky' Komusubi was trying to calm down his **shishou**. Toganou was seated next to the fire, far away from the waterworks, so he was fine as he read some American comics.

"Oh, yes… small world, it's strange, no matter where I go it's always Amefuto…** hai**… okay **sayonara**" Sena then hung up and then redialed.

"_Hello, Watt-san, how's Japan~_?" Sena cooed, everyone turned to Sena again.

"_It's great, but it would be better if you were here Scarlet_" Watt flirted causing everyone on the NASA Aliens, who were at the hot springs, to glower at him except Homer and Panther, Panther perked up.

"_Ah, you're so sweet… okay I'll give you my autograph later~_ **hai hai**, _you can have a picture with me too hahaha. Okay, oh can I speak to Panther-kun please_?" Sena asked, and on the other end Watt handed his cell phone over to Panther.

"_H-hello_?" Panther pressed the phone to his ear then looked at it for a moment, then pressed it back to his ear, he was holding it like it was a precious porcelain doll.

"_Hello Patrick~_" Sena cooed, knowing the tall running back would blush brighter than a strawberry. And he did, which caused both Homer and Watt to nudge him as they passed by him on their way to get dressed.

On this side, Hiruma, if this was possible, looked like a demon that was going to slaughter someone via consumption. That in turn stopped Kurita's bawling and got most of the team to rush over to grapple him to the ground so that he wouldn't attack the poor **chibi**. Even Mamori and Hana were on top of the poor demon… (Now significantly crushed…)

"_I heard you wanted to meet up with _Shin-san_, yes, I know where he is… uh-huh, he's training on Mt. _Fuji_, it's dangerous so be careful… oh and if you could, stop by my house first, there will be two girls waiting there, they'll take you there. _**Hai**_, here's my address…Alright I'll talk to you more later, hahaha, no worries check your bag_"

"_OMG you got me a cell phone… private unlimited texting and calling prepaid plan included? ! T-Thank-you!_" Panther shouted as he checked out his new i-phone.

"_Hehehe you're welcome~_" (A/N: Wait… How did he sneak it in there…O.O?)

"_I g-guess I can call you now?_"Panther asked flushing a little.

"_Well you __**have**__ to now~_"Sena pretended to pout and he could feel the heat radiated from Panther's blush, which made him giggle and made Hiruma claw his way out from underneath the dog pile.

"_Okay, then that's all for now…bye~_" Sena smiled warmly as he hung up.

"One more…" Sena said then dialed his phone. Everyone looked exhausted… they couldn't keep this up.

"**Moshi moshi**, **hai**, it's me~ **ano chotto**…" Sena stated and looked around, "Sorry this is a private phone call" Sena then rushed off somewhere.

After finishing his call to Rena, and getting them to make the picnic for Oujou and for Panther, and made sure Panther got to Mt. Fuji safely, then spoke to Takami and made sure Otawara didn't destroy Rin and Rena's GPS systems so they could all get off the mountain safely (he had a semi-bad feeling) Sena came back to camp, everyone looked at him.

Sena was glowing. Which made the others smile, but one demon was sulking (?). Sena noticed his boyfriend was brooding so he went over and next to the blonde and soothingly rubbed the injured knee while leaning against him to sleep. But Hiruma, not wanting to show that he had forgiven the **chibi** kept himself from snuggling up to the small brunette, who didn't seemed nearly as troubled as he was.

Finally the next day came and went and it was night again, in the morning they'd have to start training.

"Uh, Hiruma-san… where's Sena?" Monta hadn't noticed his best friend all day, usually Sena was up at 4am and bouncing about making breakfast.

"Sena-kun's probably preparing drinks and snacks… though he shouldn't" Yukimitsu added the last part because Hiruma was glaring off at the distance, they both knew Hiruma's thoughts.

'This is a fuckin' death march, not a fuckin' picnic! Spoiling them…' or something along the lines of that, but when dinner time rolled around, no one had seen Sena…

"Where's Scarlet-san, I hadn't seen him all day today… he didn't eat breakfast or lunch…" Mamori worried, Hana had been asleep all morning, and during lunch had eaten with the Huh-huh brothers… Kurita and Komusubi had been with Doburoku and Mamori. Monta, Yukimitsu and Hiruma were contemplating on the training ahead… none had seen Sena…

"Fuckin' chibi!" Hiruma pulled out one of his many cell phones and speed dialed Sena… they heard the funeral dirge ringtone.

"That's his…" Toganou pointed out, he remembered it when Hiruma had called Sena in front of the Son-son market.

"…!" Everyone panicked.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Where's Sena! ?**_

**KH: Yawn… I haven't been writing enough, I apologize, but I'm still sick… it's raining right now, when only yesterday it was 80 something degrees F. Strange weather…. Anyways… I'll hope to update soon-ish. That's all for now~**


	78. Night on the Town with a girl? Part 1

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: Sorry for the lateness, I've been doing projects every week, got done with 3 midterms and 1 essays, now there is just the other two essays, and a debate and the weekly project to worry about… so my stories are gonna be slow… there are two parts to this, I'm writing the second part to this as I speak… er write, this is PART 1!**

* * *

**Thank-you for the reviews, even though I don't deserve it.**

**Thanks to darkpharie- Thank-you for the concern, I did get better, now I just wish I was dead and I wouldn't have to go to college but then I can't write…**

**Thank-you to killmemarzgurl, your praise and comments always cheer me up.**

**Dear doodle808, fret no more, for this chapter and the next will tell you where Sena is!**

**Thanks Gin Nanashi, you are very insightful, most people didn't get that he made a secret phone call… hehehe, well this and the next chapter will tell you who he was talking too.**

**To hollownature- you're very welcomed!**

**Dear Crazy buddy, thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read my fic, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Thank-you Ivan's Kitsune. Yeah, Unsui really doesn't get enough love… and he's such a great guy too!**

**Thank-you Nekokratik, thank-you for your praises, and I'll be sure to write more vocab since I am taking Japanese, it actually helps me learn when I incorporate them in my work.**

* * *

**Bold**- Japanese

_Italicized_- English

_**Italicized + Bold**_– Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 70: Night on the Town with a girl? Part 1**

**(Devil Bat's point of view)**

The funeral dirge rang for a quite a few moments, until the Devil bats finally snapped out of it, and all rush over to the cell phone, now lying on the ground.

If that was his cell phone, then where was the owner? They wandered around, looking and searched in obscure places like under rocks, and behind cacti…, and up at the sky. (A/N: Hey, it is Sena we're talking about…)

The Devil bats looked all over for Sena, but no one could find him.

"What if he got kidnapped? !" Kuroki assumed the worse, making everyone panic even more so! That's when they heard singing…

And they turned to find the eyeshield doll on the ground; the string had been pulled by Devi, the Devil Bat doll.

"The boss said if ya all start panicking to tell ya, he called up his friend and he's staying with her for the night and day, that'd he meet ya all back tomorrow evenin'!" Devi explained in his scratchy voice.

"_**Where**_…?" Hiruma glowered at the doll as he stalked forward. They all saw the devil bat doll sweat dropped.

"Can't say cause I don't know, but ya can keep tabs on him with the doll… though it kinda malfunctioned so he can't hear ya, but you all can hear him… if ya want" Devi flew away into the night sky, as a means of getting away from the raging blonde demon.

"Ah!" they heard Sena shout, but the string had just reached the back of the doll; the doll looked as though something just attacked it or someone…

"Fuckin' **chibi**!" Hiruma rushed over and grabbed the doll, pulling its strings in the process. Everyone gathered around him, enclosing the circle.

"What's wrong, is he okay? Where is he?" Mamori asked leaning all her bodyweight onto Hiruma as she shook him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Hiruma shouted, pushing Mamori back, she usually would pout and glare at him, but right now she's worried about her idol, so she just steadied herself out and came back into the circle.

"**Ano**… _I don't really need your help, thank-you. Really, I know my way around_…" the doll backed away, while on Hiruma's palm. "_Huh, but I'm underage…_" it shook it's head, "_I really should go now… Because I'm meeting a friend, so if you'd pl- ow, hey, let go of_-" the doll was struggling.

"Fuckin' **chibi!**" Hiruma tried to pull the string again, but the doll was wriggling too much, he couldn't get a good hold on it.

"Oh man, he's getting attacked!" Monta shouted jumping up and then running about shouting "BAD MAX, TROUBLE MAX".

"S-Sena-kun…" Kurita whimpered while tears fell down his round cheeks.

"W-What about Sena…" Mamori narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then exclaimed, "oh my god, Sena!" everyone turned to her, but that's when she shouted,

"I don't even know if he made it in safely back to Japan yet, where is my cell phone? !" she searched her pockets, and then went over to the back of the truck to check her luggage.

"…" Kuroki and Toganou just shook their heads, but Juumonji didn't, he was too busy trying to calm down a sobbing Hana,

"Sena-chi, you don't deserve this… **doushite**? Why you?"

"Hana…" Juumonji looked down at his small girlfriend who had pleading eyes look up at him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, right Hiruma?" Juumonji turned his head to the quiet blonde demon.

"…" Hiruma stared at Juumonji, he didn't say anything but the flash of green was reassuring enough, Hiruma had a plan.

But then Sena's doll stopped moving… Everyone stopped what they were doing (which was panicking and crying, and turned their heads to the doll…)

'No…hell no…' "Sena!" Hiruma shouted,

"**Doko **(Where)?" Mamori's head popped out from behind the truck, but looking around she didn't see the small brunette, so she went back to searching for her phone.

Everyone was distracted for a moment, but then turned to the doll that lied still in Hiruma's hand…

The lanky hand reached over the doll, sharp fingers made its way to the back of the doll, brushing up against its wings; Hiruma pulled the string gently, as though he would break the doll if he exerted any more force.

"…" nothing; silence…

**KH:** _**Well, that's the end… Just kidding! Aren't I terrible? !**_

The doll suddenly stood up slowly, and bowed, "_Thank-you_… oh, so you're Japanese, **sumimasen** (sorry) I can't see very well", the doll got up and dusted itself, "…No, there is enough light, it's just…" the doll touched it's eyes, making everyone, who was watching the doll, to sadden.

"Ah, no don't worry, I'm not blind…yet…" it muttered the last part, everyone around had to look away.

"Ah… no, I'll get better" the doll said looking down at Hiruma's palm, as if it were reassuring them, but what it said next made them realize it wasn't, "Oh, um, my name is Scarlet, nice to meet you" it bowed.

That's when Mamori came over, her hair was a mess, and there was no cell phone in her hand…

"Oh, **douzo yorushiku** Taki-san… ah, **h-hai**… Suzuna-san… Suzuna-chan?" the doll tilted its head. The string reached the end; the doll looked like it was conversing with the girl, and took out something, but shook its head.

"What is he doing?" Yukimitsu asked. That's when the doll looked like it was hugging something.

"…" they turned to stare at a glowering Hiruma…

'Again, who's the one who's suppose to get jealous?' everyone thought except the two girls who thought,

'Thank goodness Sena-chi is okay…'

'Aw, Scarlet-san made a friend! Ah, Hiruma's jealous, hehehe' Mamori giggled earning her a glare from the blonde demon, she just shrugged when she saw Hiruma pull out her cell phone and dropped it to the ground and crushed it with his foot…

"Hey! Y-You _**jerk**_!" and thus the battle between light and dark began. It lasted for about half an hour… when they heard something slightly strange.

"Ah, are you sure we should share a room together…?" they turned to the doll; apparently Komusubi saw the doll moving weirdly so he pulled the string.

"Mu…" Komusubi held the doll,

"You do know I'm a boy… you do? Then, why? Oh…" the doll shuffled its feet, "I think you're nice too…Um, you can take the bed… What? Uh, okay…hold on, oh, wait- no it's okay if it's a little dirty, the problem is that it's stuck…"

The string stopped right then, and the Sena doll looked as though it was bending over something… that's when Hiruma rushed over to the truck and shouted,

"Get the fuck on, or I'm leaving you fuckin' behind!" Hiruma bellowed as he took the driver's seat, everyone rushed onto the truck, Monta had barely climbed in when off they went blazing into the night. Everyone rode in the back for no one dared to sit next to the glowering demon… no, what he was, was a glowering devil…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**What's going on between those two, in the hotel room…? Will Hiruma find Sena, if he does, what will he do?**_

**KH: Sorry it's short, the next one will be much longer! I'll post up more tomorrow since I get out early and update on my other stories too, but that's all for tonight, Night!**


	79. Night on the Town with a girl? Part 2

****

Sena's life

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thank-you to: (drum roll~)**

**doodle808, thank-you for reviewing! Hahaha, but Sena doesn't know any better. Yes, Hiruma is worried, and jealous, and you'll see who he's talking too, and you'll see his mad skills, in the next chapter~**

**Thank-you killmemarzgurl for reviewing~ Hehehe, well, you'll see, it's Sena's POV this time so it's perfectly clear what's going on. Here's more~**

**Thanks Gin Nanashi for reviewing, hahaha, no worries, not everyone is introduced yet, two new people will be introduced in this chapter, one you already know… but the other, well let's just say **_**he's blonde too~**_

**Lastly, but not leastly! Thank-you Nekokratik for the review! Read this chapter and all your questions will be answered! (Okay not all of them… I don't know the meaning of life~)**

* * *

**Bold **is Japanese, and headings

_Italicized _is English

_**Bold & Italicized **_is emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 71: Night on the Town with a girl? Part 2**

**(Sena's P.O.V)**

"_I wonder, I wonder, where can I be… am I lost, no I'm not, I don't think so~_" Sena was humming to himself, he was dressed warmly. He also had on a scarf, sunglasses, and his wig.

"_Where, oh where do I go~_" Sena was wandering around the streets of a crowded and noisy city, he was just passing an alleyway when someone grabbed his shoulder making him fall down onto the cold sidewalk.

"Ah!" the sudden touch surprised him that he fell. Two men stood there smirking down at Sena, who was about to get up.

"_Oh, we're sorry, we didn't mean for you to fall_" the first man in the black and white coat stated, his eyes covered by his long bangs.

"_Um, it's fine, I'm fine, so I'll be on my way_" Sena smiled as tried to stand up but, the second man in the red sweater came from behind him and helped him up, more like try to grab onto him, but Sena slipped out of his grip easily.

"_Not_ _so fast, we overheard ya talking to yourself, you're lost aren't ya_…?" the first man smirked as he got a good look of Sena, eyeing the petite brunette up and down.

"_Yeah, let us help you_" the second agreed,

"**Ano **(Um)… _I don't really need your help, thank-you. Really, I know my way around_…" Sena backed into the alley.

"_Then, let us buy ya a drink, there's a club across the street_" the man jerked his head behind him, there was a club across the street, it was loud and lights were flashing.

"_Huh, but I'm underage_" Sena shook his head,

"_Well then, let's just hang out then, you don't need to drink_" the first man persisted as he walked up to Sena, making Sena feel a little uncomfortable.

"_I really should go now_" Sena turned but there was a brick wall…

"_Why so soon?_"The second man asked as they both closed in on the small brunette.

"_Because I'm meeting a friend, so if you'd pl- ow, hey, let go of me_" the second man grabbed Sena, but he struggled, his scarf falling to the ground.

"_Not until you come with us_"

"_But I really have to meet someone, please let go_"

"_Che_" _**BAM! **_The first guy punch Sena in the gut, Sena grunted but kept struggling, even though it hurt to.

"_Damn, tough one aren't ya, didn't want to hurt ya too much, oh well_" the man smirked as he cracked his knuckles and _**BAM! **_

"Ah…" Sena coughed out… he fell limped in the second man's arms.

"_Heh, oh are you crying?_" the first man lifted Sena's chin up, but Sena wasn't crying, but something in Sena's eyes made the man cringe,

"_Oi, this chick's got red eyes_…"

"_What, no way_…" the second guy released his grip a little to turn Sena over to him, it was true. Sena's eyes… were red.

"_POLICE_!" someone shouted, and the guys automatically ditched Sena and left him there as they ran off.

Someone came up to Sena and helped him up slowly, "_Thank-you_…" Sena bowed, almost falling over.

"No problem, I couldn't just let you get beaten up" a girl with short black hair in rollerblades nodded as she supported Sena.

"Oh, so you're Japanese, **sumimasen** (sorry) I can't see very well" Sena stood up by himself, wincing a little, but dusted himself 'I've been in worse conditions, I'm a man, I can't show weakness, or Yo-chan will be disappointed in me' Sena nodded.

"Ah, the lighting around this areas pretty bad, you shouldn't be out here alone, it's dangerous" she folded her arms behind her and leaned forward, eyeing Sena a little, 'Hehehe, he's trying to act tough'

"…No, there is enough light, it's just…" Sena rubbed his eyes; they were getting a little bleary.

"O-oh… **g-gomen** (sorry) I-"

"Ah, no don't worry, I'm not blind…yet…" it muttered the last part, everyone around had to look away.

"What happened, did those guys do this to you? ! Come on, I'll get you to the hospital! _Taxi_!" she shouted waving, trying to hail a taxi.

"Ah… no, I'll get better" Sena looked down at the ground, trying to figure what color his shoes were 'Great, I can't even remember the color of my shoes, sigh' looking up he saw the girl staring at him, "Oh, um, my name is Scarlet, nice to meet you" he bowed.

"Mine is Taki Suzuna" she smiled.

"Oh, **douzo yorushiku** Taki-san" Sena stated, about to bow when she shouted.

"Don't call me that!" she shivered hugging her arms rubbing them up and down, "it reminds me I'm related to my idiot brother!" her sneer made him flinch.

"Ah, **h-hai**… Suzuna-san…" Sena stiffened.

"Hm, too polite" she backed off pouting, as she turned around.

"Suzuna-chan…?" Sena asked, tilting his head, she turned around.

"That'll do~" and was grinning like a cat.

'Ah, she reminds me of Pitt~' Sena smiled warmly, his eyes brightened, making Suzuna blush.

"So Suzuna-chan, what are doing in here?"

"Looking for my idiot brother… you?" she asked, rolling around in circles.

"Asking a friend to help scout, Lisa-chan told me there's tryouts here tomorrow, so I'm staying with her for the night"

"Oh…" Suzuna muttered, that's when Sena's cell phone rang.

"_Hello, Hi Lisa-_chan_, ah, what… your brother? Manhattan? ! Oh… Oh, no no no!_"Sena shook his head,"_That's fine, yes, don't worry about it, hahaha, yes, I know, he's a daredevil isn't he? Well tell Clifford-kun I said hi~! Kay bye-bye_~" Sena clicked the cell phone off,

"Well, I'm buddy less for the night, sigh… wonder how I'll get to the football tryout tomorrow… **doushiyou** (pronounced: doe she yo, meaning: what should I do)" Sena wondered out loud, that's when Suzuna perked up.

"Y-You're going to the football try-outs? That's where my brother might be, do you want me to take you?" Suzuna asked pointing to herself.

"You will?" Sena asked blinking; she nodded rapidly when she was caught off guard by his hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you, you don't know how much this means to me!" 'We so desperately need a tight end! Yo-chan will be so happy if I fine one… he's been down in the dumps lately, sigh…' Sena hadn't let go of Suzuna yet and she was blushing bright red.

(Meanwhile back with the gang…"What is he doing?" Yukimitsu asked. That's when the doll looked like it was hugging something. "…" they turned to stare at a glowering Hiruma…)

"Uh, um Scarlet…"

"Hm, oh Scarlet is my stage name, Sena's my real name, since we're friends I thought you should know~" Sena said in a sing-song voice as he let Suzuna go.

"Ah, now I remember, you're that famous leader of that band Phantoms, wow, my brother loves you!" Suzuna stated amazed.

"Hahaha, I'm happy to hear that" Sena giggled,

"He'll definitely want your autograph" Suzuna pointed to Sena.

"Hahaha, that's fine… though there is a problem" Sena sighed.

"What is it?" Suzuna asked tilting over a little, but not enough to lose her balance.

"Where should I stay tonight, I was planning on staying at a hotel nearby with Lisa-chan, but-" Sena sighed again, he didn't blame Lisa for suddenly canceling, things happen, but he didn't really know his way around as well as he might believe.

"Sena it would be easier to stay in the same hotel, wouldn't it?" Suzuna suggested.

"That's right, it is, so which one are you… hm, it seems you're homeless as I am" Sena barely noticed the duffle bag slung over her petite shoulders.

"Well I guess we can go to the hotel I was planning on staying in, but I'm not really sure to get there. Do you know where the Mokara Hotel and Spa San Antonio is located?" Sena asked turning to find a shock Suzuna with her mouth hung wide open. (Well… now we know Sena's in San Antonio… And it's not that ritzy… it's not five stars like Hiruma and Sena's place…)

"U-uh-huh" Suzuna nodded dumbly, she had passed it once, only getting a glimpse from the outside and she read the brochure… "Uh, b-but I don't think I c-can afford that…" she hadn't brought much money with her, 'Even though **baka- Aniki** took most of our money… even if he didn't I couldn't afford that…' Suzuna sighed.

"Don't worry. I already have a reservation, though Lisa-chan might have canceled hers, but I'm sure I can get a room for you, you're my guest and my friend so no worries" Sena smiled. Suzuna just nodded very slowly. Soon they were on their way, after hailing a taxi.

"Um, Sena, I think we should just share a room…" Suzuna offered as they looked through the catalog for a suite for her while sitting in his room, which was pretty big. There was a large bed, a table, two chairs, an arm chair, and a veranda that was at least a good 10 feet long.

"Ah, are you sure we should share a room together…?" Sena asked.

"I'm sure" Suzuna said looking around, "I mean, I don't want you to pay for my room too…"

"You do know I'm a boy"

"Mm-hm" Suzuna nodded.

"You do? Then, why?"

"Cause like you said, we're friends, and you're very sweet" Suzuna blushed as she looked arway.

"Oh…" Sena shuffled his feet 'I've been called cute, but never sweet… it's nice' Sena smiled, "I think you're nice too"

"Hm, where should I sleep" Suzuna tried to change the conversation before she turned into a tomato permanently. The arm chair caught her attention.

"Um, you can take the bed"

"Uh, how about we share?"

"What? Uh, okay"

"Okay, I'm going to go chan- ah!" Suzuna fell to the ground; the blanket somehow got caught in her rollerblade

"…hold on, oh, wait-"

"It's going to get dirty…" Suzuna panicked, she didn't have the money to replace the fancy blankets, she wondered how it got caught….

"No it's okay if it's a little dirty, the problem is that it's stuck" Sena bent over Suzuna's leg and tried to pull the blanket out and free the girl, but it was jammed in there.

"Can you take your rollerblade off, and I'll try to pull it out" it was hard for Sena to pull on it while Suzuna was stuck to the item in question.

"R-Right" Suzuna nodded.

After getting a pair of scissors to Suzuna's horror and cutting off a piece of the blanket and ripping piece by piece the little scrap stuck in the blade, Sena finally fixed the rollerblades.

"There… what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm so stupid… I shouldn't have even worn them when I came into the hotel… sigh, I'm so weird" Suzuna sighed, tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Hahaha, no you're not, you're unique" Sena smiled, "Don't worry, we should go to bed, it's getting late and we have things to do tomorrow, maybe you'll even find your brother" Sena tilted his head down to Suzuna's fallen face.

"You're such an optimist, Sena" Suzuna had to giggle as she glanced at the smiling brunette.

"That's what Yo-chan says"

"Yo-chan?"

"My football captain, and my boyfriend~" Sena smiled so brightly Suzuna was amazed.

"Wait…Boyfriend…?" Suzuna shook her head and then blinked.

"Yup, I'm happily in a relationship… though he's been down in the dumps lately, I think it's because we lack a tight end, without one we can't do that many plays and are at a disadvantage. Sigh, I hope I can find someone, before we head back to Japan, who can fill the gap" Sena laid back onto the bed.

'So he's out here in a foreign place to find a present for his boyfriend… wow, I wish I had a boyfriend like that…' Suzuna sighed as she laid back.

"So~ Tell me about your brother, you said he plays football" Sena turned to Suzuna.

"Well… let's just say, he's an idiot" Suzuna stated flatly.

"Hm…" Sena wondered, what kind of person he would turn out to be, "some idiots are the good kind of idiots, hardworking, trying their best even if others tell them it's hopeless, if he's like that, then he's gold!"

"… You really are an optimist" Suzuna laughed making Sena laughed, they rolled around a bit on the king size bed and finally tired themselves out.

"Goodnight Suzuna-chan, sweet dreams~"

"Goodnight Sena, you too~"

Soon they were both snuggled into their blankets; a hugging pillow divided their bed into two halves.

**The next morning (after going into the Jacuzzi (in their swimsuits) and having a banquet breakfast)**

"Wow, look at all the people here" Sena glanced around looking for the blonde idiot, as Suzuna described all the while searching for his very own tight end.

"Uh-huh…" Suzuna was desperately searching for her brother; Sena saw this and smiled,

'Though she says he's an idiot, and doesn't like to be reminded she's related to him, she actually really cares… I wonder how everyone is doing…?' Sena thought to his friends and family in Japan, and his friends on the road, he knew he would catch up to them, but he needed to find their tight end first.

That's when he spots a man with long blonde hair with a goatee.

"Is that him?" Sena pointed, Suzuna turned her head, and spotted the tall blond sitting with his legs crossed on a bench.

"**BAKA ANIKI**!" Suzuna shouted surprising everyone in the meeting hall, Sena watched as the girl zoomed over to the tall blonde.

"Ahaha Mai Sist-AH!" _**BAM!**_ Right in the kisser, Suzuna jump kicked him with her rollerblade…

'That has got to hurt… ah, tough love, hehehe' Sena giggled as he realized that Suzuna was crying as she rolled over her brother.

(**Meanwhile** the devil bats are incapacitated in the back of the big rig as Hiruma is scouring San Antonio, but they had to get on the road, so they headed on out on route 10… "When I find him, I'm gonna put a leash oh him!" Hiruma grumbled, **KH: **But how will he run? *gets shot multiple times for being a smart aleck*)

"_We're starting soon, so all examinees please move to the next room_" a man with a white cap announced.

"_YEAH_!" "_**WOO**_!" everyone (who were large and bulky) rushed into the room,

'Hm… maybe I should try too?' Sena skipped on over following the crowd, the man who announced sweat dropped as the small large eyed brunette skipped on by him.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Let's see what will happen at try outs~**_

**KH: Did you notice it… the person I added in there… I'll give you 2 hints, Lisa-chan's brother plays football~ And Lisa's last name is Lewis. Now excuse me, I must tend to my bullet injuries... *falls over and bleeds***


	80. OMAKE: How Gen chan became Gen chan

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: Wow… I had this written out two days ago, I was just missing a small part… but I started knitting and got side tracked… sorry! This is an OMAKE, a very sweet one in Musashi's POV and it is long-gish!**

* * *

**Thank-you for the reviews, even though I don't deserve it.**

**Thank doodle808 for the review and the anger! No worries, Hiruma will do that once he sees the bruises… oh, to clarify, Suzuna **_**always **_**wears rollerblades, and it seems she never takes them off… but the expensive blanket is the hotels, they were sitting on the bed and the blankets are big they fall to the floor, and they someone got caught in the axel or whatever that part of the blades are called, oh and for the red eyes part, it's the wrath of the curse! So basically his eyes are getting worse that he has to wear either sunglasses or an eyeshield all the time because the sun and other light is too bright for his eyes.**

**Thank-you Nekokratik for the review, hahaha oh, he might get a leash… okay (SPOILER!) he really is getting one! Hahaha, yeah, little Sena running behind the macho men, sigh~**

**Thank-you to Ninja Wannabee for the review. I'm glad you fine my writing of Suzuna acceptable! Hahaha, Hiruma always has his mind in the gutter, so it's okay for you to go there once in a while, I think… Ah, yes, let's see how that turns out, but alas that's next chapter!**

**Thank-you Gin Nanashi for the review! It's okay that you forgot, I don't usually update that quickly… it takes at least a month now… oh, it's gonna get worse and it will cause problems seeing as Eyeshield 21 is a necessity for Deimon's victories… Ah, yes, she reminds Sena of Pitt~ Oh Lisa was mentioned two or three times in the story, yes she's my OC, she's the friend in which own the recording studio where Phantom the band was discovered and she's the ethical hacker, and yes, she's also Clifford's sister. So her name is Lisa Lewis. Hahaha, well I kinda made Sena very flexible in this Fic, so let's see if he'll be able to outshine Taki… but that's in the next chapter~! Oh and thanks for reviving me, and I named the phoenix scruffy… don't ask why.**

**Thank-you Akatsuki ryuu948 for the reviewZ! Oh, don't worry, (giggles creepily) there's more to come… but Yamato is after Sena… everytime he meets up with our chibi he can't stop grinning, thus the sunglasses, oh and the harem is much larger than that, as I previously wrote, the journal is as big as a phonebook! Hahaha, well the way I wrote Sena in this fic, he's pretty dense, so even though he's officially with Hiruma doesn't mean he'll stop being friendly, and that will cause Hiruma to go insane, and spend most of his 'earnings' on bullets… don't worry, it's not just Hiruma~ But I'm not sure who'll be Sena's first "Lover" … I'm still thinking that one out… oh do you want a list, I can give it to you, but not here… cause… it's too long… but the people whom you've mention are in it! Some women too (Cause Sena attracts everyone!)**

**Thank-you Kanichild for the review! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far! Oh, you gave me an idea! Of course I really do believe Hiruma is the son of the devil… but that's just me… Yes, I will keep on truckin! And I'm sorry to hear you have a toothache, eat soft foods, okay?**

* * *

**Bold**- Japanese

_Italicized_- English

_**Italicized + Bold**_– Emphasis

* * *

**OMAKE: How Gen-chan became Gen-chan**

The sun was setting in the clear red orange sky, a football went flying by.

"**Oi** Gen" the construction workers came up to the teen clad in red football attire. They were still on the construction site itself, seeing as Musashi didn't want to practice too far off in case he was needed or if there was an emergency. But he practiced kicking the ball in the other direction, just in case he couldn't control himself and let one ball go flying/straying too far and thus leading to broken things, and injured people…

"Is something wrong?" Musashi asked, pulling his helmet off and turning to the men, the football he was about to kick still on the kicking tee.

"Everything's fine, relax. We're on break and we were wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with us? The girls will be here any minute now" and as if right on cue Rin and Rena showed up, with Kaito right behind them.

The girls were in summer clothing, both wearing white shorts and light blue tank tops. Rena had on a white visor and her hair tied up in a messy yet neat loose bun, while Rin just tied in a pony tail. Kaito was dressed in khaki shorts and a dark blue Hawaiian shirt with his usual black baseball cap on, but with added sunglasses. Each person was holding a five tier lunch box, except Rena was holding an extra, Rin was holding a different container in her other hand and Kaito was holding a long fold up table.

"How are you all today?" Rena asked as she set up the folding table.

"Fine" "Good" "It's hot, but we're used to it" "How is your end?" the construction workers stated and asked as they took moist washcloths from Rin, to wipe their faces and hands.

"It's going well, the baka (Sara) and Kaito-nii is actually doing work, but we have to keep checking on them every 30 minutes… just in case" Rena muttered darkly, picking up one of the bento box that she had set down.

"Hey… I'm not that unreliable, am I?" Kaito pouted down at his sister, who had her back turned to him.

"Older men don't pout!" Rena turned to him sharply as her eye twitched.

"Ah, that's true… it would be awkward to see Gen-chan pout, wouldn't it" Kaito grinned as he turned to Musashi.

After having spent weeks together; the Sasaki family has gotten to know the Takekura family more. (Note: In history Sasaki and Musashi were rivals… Takekura can be read a Musashi in Kanji…)

"Hahaha, that's true, usually teenage boys don't pout… except Sena-chan" one of the construction workers stated thoughtfully as Rena handed Takekura-san (the Misses not Mister) the bento boxes.

"**Hai**… Takekura-kun" Rin handed Musashi a moist washcloth. (Remember Rin is the same age as Hiruma, Ishimaru, Kurita, Mamori, Musashi, and Yukimitsu).

"Thanks Rin, any news about the others?" Musashi asked.

"…It would seem… since Sena made… three dolls of himself… the one he took with him… was eyeshield…that leaves two…correct?"

"Mm" Musashi nodded wiping his face with a wet cloth.

"This morning… the Sena doll left… for Oujou… Takami-san has been …"

"Haha, I got it" Musashi chuckled lowly, "So did you hear anything from the Scarlet doll?"

"… Sena's separated from the group…"

"What?" "Is he okay?" "America is big, what if somethin' bad happened? OW!" "Don't say that you idiot!" the construction workers panicked, one got smacked by his friend.

"Calm down everyone, what Rin-neechan is trying to say is that Sena intentionally got separated from the group… and is now currently looking for a teammate to fill in a much needed position on the team" Rena stated as she handed Musashi a plate filled with onigiri, and yakitori, the vegetables were in paper cups on the plate. He handed Rena the washcloth.

"Tight end…" Musashi stated as he bit into his grilled salmon **onigiri** and chew thoughtfully, he remembered when Sena had snuck out to meet him a week ago just to tell him.

**(FLASHBACK!)**

"**Ne ne** Gen-chan, we really need more teammates. Maybe someone who is good for any position" Musashi was lying down under a tree in the shade, Sena right underneath him… (Sena is sitting with his legs out, Musashi has his head on Sena's lap because Sena told him 'I make a great pillow, or so says Yo-chan' insert bright smile… KH: Sena… Hiruma's gonna kill Musashi…)

"Yeah…" Musashi stated slowly, almost hesitantly. He knew that they needed a player as such, but the first statement is what had him so worried, could they really pull off working together, coordinating in only 40 days to be considered a team?

"Hahaha" Sena giggled "No worries, I bet one of my specialty **obento** that we'll find them in America, a great teammate" Sena lifted one finger, and then looked down at Musashi who was looking up "and maybe some cheerleaders too because I still haven't forgiven myself for disappointing everyone during the cupid's game! And I can't wear the cheerleading outfit anymore since Yo-chan burned it, tail and all" Sena pouted, puffing his cheeks out as he (tried to) glare at the sky.

"Hahaha" Musashi laughed holding his side as he turned to the side, "Yeah, that sounds like something Hiruma would do" turning back he looks up at the small brunette who is smiling down at him.

**(Flashback ova!)**

"**Ne**, Gen-chan. Why are you smiling? Thinking about Sena, huh?" Kaito teased, grinning. Musashi glanced over to the tall brunette.

During the past week, Kaito had gotten over Musashi, somewhat, and was now on his side, meaning he was trying to get Sena and Musashi together.

"Yeah…" Musashi confessed as he scratched his scruffy unshaven shadow.

"Really?" Rena turned abruptly, ignoring the man who was waiting for his plate. "Ah, sorry" she muttered as she smiled embarrassed. He took his plate with a smile and went to sit down with the others who were grinning at Musashi.

"Woo!" "Go Gen-chan!" "Hey, only Sena-chan gets to call Gen, Gen-chan" "Hahaha!"

"**Oi** Gen, why does Sena-chan call you Gen-chan?" one of the construction workers asked.

"It's a long story, and the girls have to get back to delivering" Musashi tried to avoid the subject as he turned away, but Rin was standing right there, blocking his path.

"We're…finished, you were… the last on our route… and…I would like to hear it too… Takekura-kun" Rin smiled a small smiled, and everyone was in awe. Everyone in Sena's family had a sweet smile, just like an innocent child's.

"Sigh… **Un**" Musashi sighed, and then nodded.

**(FLASHBACK #2!)**

The practice game in which Oujou had 'agreed' to, Deimon had lost 99-0… After Hiruma had talked up a storm and walked away with a sobbing Kurita right after him as they left the school grounds, Musashi was about to follow after, just as he was about to exist the gate he bumped into or rather someone bumped into him.

Turning around he came stomach to face with a little child (Sena's only 4' 10" at the time, Musashi is 5' 9" and correction Hiruma is 5'9" too… not 5'6" … I just looked it up… he's just scrawny!)

"Ow-ie! My head…" the child rubbed its forehead, after a few more seconds he looked up, "Ah, **gomen na sai**, I didn't mean to run into you" the child bowed.

"Its fine, how's your head?" Musashi asked.

"Oh, it's fine, no worries. Oh, you-you're the kicker for Deimon!" the boy pointed out.

"Yeah, I am"

"**Konnichiwa, Kobayakawa Sena desu. Amefuto no dai fan desu**! (Good afternoon I'm Sena Kobayakawa. I am a big American football fan!)"

Musashi chuckled, "**Takekura Gen, Amefuto no kiika **(I am Gen Takekura, an American football kicker)" after the introductions, nothing more could be said for a loud shrieking voice called out;

"**Oi kuso jiji** (Hey shitty old man), hurry your ass up, we got fuckin' practice!"

"**Jiji**? (Old man?)" Sena asked blinking, "Takekura-san is playing for a high school team, Takekura-san could not be older than 18, correct?" Sena asked.

"**Un**, ah-"

"Hurry your ass! Or do you really want it full of lead? !"

"Oh dear, I think you should go…" Sena covered his mouth "I don't want your friend to stick lead up your bottom…" Sena shook his head, his eyes wide.

"PFT HAHAHA!" Musashi busted out laughing. Sena tilted his head in confusion, but then smiled and laughed too.

"Sena! Let's go, Anezaki-chan is waiting!" Takami called out from the distance.

"Ah! Um, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Takekura-san" Sena bowed and left.

"Heh, cute kid…" that's when Hiruma came up behind Musashi and said "Fucking fatass, grab the old man and let's go!" and with that Musashi was hefted up… because he was too busy thinking of the cute little spiky brunette with the bright eyes.

**(Scene change to the hospital**)

Musashi had rushed away from a game and gotten on the next train line to the hospital, leaving behind, on the field, a sobbing Kurita and a cursing Hiruma.

Upon arrival, the nurse just smiled, a creepy smile, at the boy clad in the red jersey, and directed him to the room, no one else was around, it would seemed he was the last to arrive…

"What the hell are you doing here lazy ass son…?" Takekura-san was lying on the hospital bed, wires attached to him, he looked so small to Gen… but not as small as the boy sleeping next to him on the hospital bed, he was sitting on a chair and Takekura-san's hand was on the boys' head.

Musashi was huffing, from having to run so far…

"Be quiet, you'll wake him up, and if he wakes up we'll all get lectured up a storm…" Takekura-san grinned and then coughed, but before he could cough once more there was a tea cup handed to him.

"**Hai**… ginger tea, doctor recommended…yawn" Sena yawned a small yawn, closing one eye, that's when he spotted Gen.

"Ah, Takekura-san"

"Hm?" Takekura-san asked while drinking his tea, thinking Sena was talking to him.

"I-I mean Takekura-kun, er… you have a problem, or so says Takekura-san, that you Takekura-kun are-is…oh-" Sena just confused himself, eyes spinning now, making both Takekura-s smirk.

"I'm going to call you Gen-chan!" Sena pointed to Musashi.

Musashi skillfully arched a busy eyebrow.

"B-because Takekura-san is Takekura-san and we're almost the same age, but people keep mistaking Gen-chan for an old man, so-so the chan is an explanation, it says Gen-chan is only a teenager and because I'm confusing Takekura-san and Gen-chan by calling everyone Takekura-san, it's fitting, right?" Again Sena seemed to confuse himself, making Takekura-san laugh and Musashi chuckled.

"Yeah, that's fine" Musashi nodded 'Cute kid'

"And Gen-chan can call me Sena, **ne**?" Sena tilted his head.

"**Un**, Sena" Musashi agreed.

"**Hai**" Sena nodded with a determine look on his face. Sena then went on talking with Takekura-san or rather was forcing Takekura-san to eat and rest up while nurse Oka filled Musashi in on what had happened.

She explained that Sena had sent everyone home, telling them worrying themselves wouldn't help anyone… and with the doctors vouching for Sena, they left. But it seemed after Takekura-san woke up in the hospital room, barely stable, he immediately got up saying he needed to work… That's when Sena, who is always here because his daily visits, stepped it and shouted,

"This is a hospital!"

"…" The adults were stunned quiet.

(Which each sentence Sena steps in closer) "Do you know why you are here? Because you are _**sick**_! _**Your **_friends, _**your**_ family were all waiting outside, worrying themselves sick! Even when the doctors had told them to go home and rest, and now they have returned back home, probably working…Therefore it is your respectable duty, _**your job**_ to get better, and until then and only then will you go home back to them, and if you argue that you are not ill, and if you argue that you are fine, then the longer it will take for you to actually get better for you are wasting all your energy disagreeing rather than using that to make yourself better. So what will it be, argue and stay longer or rest and go home sooner?" Sena stared at Takekura-san, his honey brown eyes gleaming with unshed tears in the darken room.

And with Takekura reluctantly agreed, Sena went to work helping make tea explaining to Takekura-san that _**the dead don't work.**_ Then some nurses joked how Sena always run himself into the ground…

It seems like Takekura-san and Sena had more in common than Musashi had previously thought (workaholic and bullheadedness).

Musashi watched as Sena won yet another argument with his father, he just smiled, but he still had to give up _**his**_ dream, or the company would go bankrupt… (KH: But Sena is going to fix that too~).

But Musashi did not regret any of this happening, no, even if he did have to give up his dream he was glad he was able to have met Sena.

Musashi walks over and ruffles Sena's head, "Hey, Gen-chan, I'm the same age as Gen-chan, so don't treat me like a child" Sena pouted puffing his cheeks out.

'Adorable…' Musashi smirks as he continues to ruffle Sena's soft spikes making Sena blush, Takekura-san watched this transaction and smirked.

**(FLASHBACK OVA!)**

"Wow…" Kaito was inspired; Sena and Musashi have been through a lot. Sena really is clever, and yet at the same time so very dense… 'Poor Gen-kun… hm, I really hope Sena ends up with a great kid like him'

"Aw…" Rena cooed, 'They would make such a great pair, Sena made him so happy, and I bet he would make Sena happy too, he cares so much for his family… but Sena is happy right now too… but they've been together for so-… oh, this isn't for me to decide…'

Rin was smiling again, "You're… a good friend…" then turned to her sister "Rena?" everyone was drinking tea thoughtfully.

"**Hai **Nee-chan?" Rena turned to her sister, holding the red metal tea kettle.

"Do you think… Sena would consider…polygamy?"

On cue, everyone _**spewed**_ tea! "_**PFFFFFT!**_" (Sena currently at try-outs in America "Chu!"- Sena sneezes/squeaked.)

"**Nee-chan**!" Rena went tomato with embarrassment as the construction workers gaped at the quiet girl.

"Woo that's my sister!" Kaito cheered while dancing around.

"**Baka Nii**!" _**BAM**_ went the tea kettle onto Kaito's thick head.

"So…very lively…" Rin sighed then turned to Musashi who was staring at her with an arched eyebrow, amusing dancing on his face. "…It is possible"

Musashi chuckles, "I know Hiruma…he doesn't share… and if he lets Sena slip out of his hands, he knows he's never getting him back because I don't share either" Musashi smirked as he sauntered off to train leaving a semi-shocked Rin.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Who will Sena end up with in the end… ?**_

**KH: So far Kaito is rooting for Musashi, Rena is voting for Shin, and Hana is vouching for Kakei… Rin just wants Sena to be Happy, and Sara is just a baka… ("Hey!" -Sara), Mamori wants Sena with a girl, Julie wants Sena with Akaba, Ichiro wants Sena to stay virginous and chaste… (though I'm not sure virginous is a real word or not…), and Riku… well Riku wants Sena, and that's all of Sena's siblings. Oh, Kazuki, I don't know what he wants…**

**Alrighty then, I'll get to writing; I just need some motivation… I don't know what will motivate me though… =_=**


	81. 120 Baka

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thankies for reviewing! **

**Thanks to Ninja Wannabee for reviewing! I'm glad you find Sena and Gen's meeting cute. Hahaha, deadly? Yes Musashi is a badass~ I'm so sorry this was so late.**

**Thank-you Nekokratik for the review. Hahaha, I don't want a deathly end… Actually there are people who are rooting for Hiruma, some reviewers, but in the story there's only Sena's parents, and Sara who are rooting for Hiruma to get along with Sena.**

**Thankies to Gin Nanashi. Yeah, everyone would end up killing someone until Sena ends up alone… Bad idea, sorry, but I'm glad you found the omake cute~ Hahaha, yeah, no motivation, mostly sleepiness… Ah, yes Scruffy, she revived me while I was typing up S.E.N.A… **

**Thanks to akatsuki ryuu948 for the review. Sena makes people act like their true selves, Musashi usually acts like the mature adult who shoulders everything, but in actuality he's just a kid. Hm… I can't remember if I sent you a list or not… if I didn't please remind me~!**

**Thankies to doodle808 for reviewing. Yes he is… I was writing up a new story, but I gave up on the idea… where he really was GOD-SENT! And he had to save- nvm ignore that. Hm, M-preg… I wonder how that works? I won't allow pity parties! I will pair everyone up somehow, idk how right now, but somehow! Okay, no polygamy! Since everyone seems against it.**

**Thanks killmemarzgurl for reviewing, for last and this chapter. Hahaha, no worries, college does that to most of us… Oh speaking of which… I barely passed two classes… Ah, yes, you guessed correctly! It was Clifford, so yeah, Hiruma has yet another rival! Oh, I'm glad you liked the omake~. Hm, I guess after they get back to America I'll post up who Sena decides to end up with for the rest of the story… but there will be bumps for whoever he ends up with.**

**Thanks to hyperfuzzy for the review! Ah yes, he won't, but admit he loves him… he's a stupid evil genius… **

**Dear KitsuneNaru, if you get this far in the fic I hope you'll know, that the person you picked was chosen.**

* * *

**Bold **is Japanese (I know they are speaking Japanese but the Japanese words I use will be bold as not to confuse people that I misspelled something), and headings

_Italicized _is English

_**Bold & Italicized**_is emphasis

* * *

**KH: I'm late… again, no excuses, these next few days I'm just going to sit and write… granted I stay awake. I've been sleeping close to 15 hours everyday; sometimes 17… I just can't stay awake. Maybe I shouldn't stay up until 8 am the next day… Okay enough with the rambling, on with the show! Oh, there might be mistakes… I haven't triple checked yet, now on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 72: 120% Baka**

**Location: America, San Antonio; Armadillo try-outs**

After having benched pressed 120 pounds, which is roughly 54 kilograms (though Sena only weighs about 48 kilograms or 105.8 pounds) Sena got in line for the 40 yard dash.

'Wow, Taki-san is strong, 200 pounds is about 80 kilograms isn't it? That's good for blocking, now all I need to know is how fast he is, and his catching and throwing abilities then he'd be a perfect tight end, if not we can always train him~' Sena thought, trying to laugh manically in his mind, but he just came out as a giggle, as he waited in line.

'But I can't believe it; I got stronger! Hehehe, soon I'll be able to bench press 75 kilograms and I'll be just as strong as Yo-chan!' Sena imagined himself out-lifting Hiruma. (KH: Mina watch out, Sena's becoming Seme… *all the males after Sena panics!*)

'Oh, I'm so excited, I wonder if I got faster' Sena thought as he rocked back and forth on the heels and toes, flexing his ankles to get ready for the sprint, that's when Taki sprinted; 5.1 seconds. 'Ah, Taki-san is pretty fast. I knew it, he's good tight end material, and he's from Japan too, so no hassle with the living arrangements and the fact that the person we recruit doesn't know Japanese or can't live in Japan, _**lucky**_~' Sena giggled. The two large men behind Sena growled and shouted,

"_Hey bean sprout! It's your turn_!" and pushed him forward, but Sena dodged; which irritated them even further.

These two bulky men with lots of piercings, who liked imitating a dog in heat (KH: It's their tongues…ugh…) were constantly bullying him throughout the try-out, but he paid no mind to them. Even when they stepped on the back of his shoe to make him trip as he got ready to run, he easily slipped out from under the man, with the spikes, foot and ran, but Sena ended up tripping anyways…

The small man with the white hair and the score board came over to see if he was alright.

"_Are you okay Sena_?"

"_I am fine, it's just my eyes. I need an eyeshield is all_" Sena said, opening his eyes, revealing red irides (plural for iris).

"_I-I see, well the last part of the exam is coming up; we'll get you an eyeshield then_" the man (who resembles a small cute bird~) was taken by the boy's eyes.

"_Thank_-_you_" Sena smiled, got up, and bowed and left so the next person could run.

"Sena!" Sena turned around to find Suzuna having jumped off the second story balcony viewing area and skate up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, checking his eyes, 'They're red! W-weren't they golden brown… or am seeing things…' she wondered as she did a double take 'Nope, still red…'

"I'm fine, but wow what a jump!" 'That's a good ten or eleven feet!' Sena admired her rollerblading skills.

"Ah… i-it was nothing" Suzuna blushed as she waved her hands "A-are you sure, uh, y-your eyes are-"

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing" 'They were probably red the whole time… or maybe contacts?' she looked again, Sena was watching others run the forty-yard dash, in case Taki made it through the try-outs, or rather if Taki didn't want to go back to Japan and join the Deimon Devil Bats… Sena couldn't force him… (KH: Well~… Okay, Sena wouldn't force him…)

'Nope, I don't see any contacts' Suzuna quickly looked away, '… his eyes are definitely red… Is that why his stage name is Scarlet?' she wondered as Sena turned to her and said,

"Suzuna-chan, they're starting the next part of the test"

"Eeh, ah, okay, I guess I'll go back up- there" she seemed disorientated for a bit, but Sena soft smile and friendly demeanor made her calm down about his abnormal eyes.

"Okay. I'll go say hi to your brother, over there" he pointed to an empty place for stretching.

"Gotcha" she nodded and headed back up to the viewing stands, and rolled over to the place just above where Sena pointed and sat down waiting for both of them to pick out their protective gear.

After getting the gear, Sena placed an eyeshield helmet on and walked over to Taki "Hi" Sena walked up to Taki and greeted, "My name's Kobayakawa Sena. I'm a friend of your sister, Suzuna-chan, isn't that right?" he smiled up at her.

"Yup~, say hello **baka Aniki**! (stupid brother)" she glared down at her brother, who was stretching his leg all the way up, using a wall as support.

"Ahaha! It's a pleasure to- **arienai**… (meaning: impossible…)" Taki gawked, mouth flapping like a fish out of water, nose dripping.

"What are talk-" Suzuna was looking over at her brother who was being an idiot, when she glanced over at Sena "How is that possible! ?" Suzuna gaped.

"How is what possible Suzuna-chan?" Sena asked, then saw that others were watching too.

"_What's wrong_?" he asked the spectators, with a one eyebrow raised. The others just shook their heads and looked away, while others were still secretly spying on him.

"Sena, y-you, how are you doing that? Not even **Aniki** is that flexible"

"Ahaha, but you're wrong **mai shisuta**" (Sistah is easier to write, *sigh*) Taki winked, and placed both his legs behind his head, now he too was in shape of a pretzel. Again everyone was gaping.

"Oh, can you do this?" Sena asked, unfolding then he started bending backwards until his hands touched the ground and then flipping and cart wheeling and front flip, back flip, back and forth all while bending slowly, not quickly, but started to speed up.

"**Dou**?" Sena asked smiling on a one hand stand, "Can you?" Sena stood up.

"…" Suzuna and Taki were both silent, as were everyone else (sweat dropping).

(**KH:** _**Pfft**_ _**Show off**_…*sips tea* Sena: *blushing behind tea tray*)

"Ah, it's time to start" someone blew a whistle "so Taki-san" Sena turned back to Taki, "What position do you play?"

"…Ahaha, I am flexible I can play anything" he winked and gave Sena a thumbs up.

"Eh, so you're a tight end?" Sena asked 'I can't believe I was right about his position!' Sena looked surprised.

"… A-ahaha! Of course!" Taki tried to show off his chest as he ripped open his jacket, problem is he didn't have on a jacket so it was an awkward motion… (KH: Even when he did have a jacket, it was awkward…) Taki then went over to where people were collecting in huddles, while twirling…

"You know… he's lying, this is his first game ever, he's never played because no one would take him… and here he is taking a pro-exam…" Suzuna looked away, 'Why doesn't he get it. He-'

"'_Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at_ _all_'" Sena recited. (KH: A quote from Alfred, Lord Tennyson.)

"Huh?" Suzuna asked; her English wasn't the best.

"It means, it's better to try something, even if you fail, you won't look back and regret never trying and never knowing"

"I see…"

"Don't worry about it, if he believes he can, then you should trust him. Cheer your brother on since he's going to try his best in achieving a dream, ne?" Sena smiled brightly even with his eyeshield on.

"Ah, **h-hai**" she nodded.

"Also, cheer me on too, I'd like that" Sena smiled while pointing to himself. Suzuna blushed, she didn't know if Sena was teasing, or he was really dense.

Sena then walked to join his teammates when he sneezed, and quite cutely, everyone chuckled said "_Bless you_"

"_Oh_, _Thank-you_~" Sena laughed, again those brilliant flowers and light just radiated off the small running back, people couldn't look away.

'Ah~ So that's the light that shines off Stars…' Suzuna blushed as she stared.

**Over in the B Team's group (After breaking after the spell bound experience)**

"_This last part of the test will be a make it-or-break it inter-examinee game. The outcome of your test results are riding on it_!" the quarterback number 30 Jimmy Simard announced enthusiastically.

'Hm… same number, same face, and a similar name… I wonder how Ishimaru-senpai is doing?'

(Getting ready for bed, Ishimaru sneezed! His little brother who was walking pass his room said "Someone's talking about you")

"_Everyone in Team B must work together. We must win_!" Jimmy announced.

"Hm-hm" Sena nodded, humming along as he smiled, making Jimmy blush.

Everyone got into position on the field.

"_ARMADILLO'S ENROLLMENT TEST: PRIMARY ELIMINATION PORTION INTER-EXAMINEE! MATCH START_!" _**PIII~!**_

"SET HUT!"

'_Sena is so tiny. He's just a student taking the exam for the memories. It'll probably be dangerous if those huge guys get to him_…'

"_Don't worry about it Sena, we'll use passing instead of running to win the game_!"

'Eh, why?' Sena wondered both why Jimmy won't use running, and why he just shouted his strategy so that the opponent could hear it as well… 'Oh, maybe he's trying to trick Team A into thinking we'll only use passes. Wow, he's definitely nothing like Ishimaru-senpai. Ishimaru-senpai was so straightforward'

With that said, Jimmy passed it to player number 3 and he caught the ball before being tackled, this happened quite a few times. Taki even caught the ball once or twice, until they finally scored a touchdown. Suzuna was cheering her brother on happily, while flipping on the balcony with her rollerblades still on, which shocked many people.

'**Sugoi**…both brother and sister are amazing! Oh, that reminds me, we need cheerleaders, I wonder if Suzuna would be one, she's good' Sena thought, as everyone got back into formation.

'**Maa**~, I'll ask her later, right now I need to focus. Get my game face on, grr' Sena growled. Everyone on Team B turned to Sena, whom looked surprised. Not because Sena suddenly growled, but surprised it sounded like a puppy trying to sound tough.

"_Let's do it_!" he cheered determinedly, which made them blush under their helmets but got ready for the next play.

Right as the ball was hiked, Player 55 and 44 of the opposite team came rushing at Jimmy, the quarterback, Jimmy had already thrown the ball, but was thrown to the ground.

'Wasn't that a lariat… a wrestling move? That was uncalled for, the ball was already out of his hands wh- Ouchies! H-he did that on purpose!' Sena thought, flinching forward to help after number 55 stepped on Jimmy's arm!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE GUYS DOING! ?" Suzuna screeched as she assaulted the balcony with her inline skates.

"_GE KE KE_!" the two beast snorted, "_Now you guys can't win_!" they snickered.

Sena just narrowed his eyes, and everyone in the area suddenly felt a sharp chill spike through their spines.

'W-What was that?' Suzuna thought looking around as she rubbed her arms.

'Huh?' Sena just blinked, twice, when he saw everyone flinch simultaneously.

"_Are you okay Jimmy-_san?" Sena was kneeling next to the fallen quarterback.

"_Ah, yes_- san?" Jimmy said, then turned to Sena.

"_Ah, sorry that slipped_, hehehe" Sena giggled as he rubbed the back of his helmet, making Jimmy smile.

"_Hm, are you sure you're okay, a quarterback's arm is his life_…" Sena leaned forward a little, face to eyeshield with Jimmy, then leaned down to examine Jimmy's arm 'Darn, right on the radius and ulna' Sena surveyed the damage.

(**A/N:** If you didn't know, there are three bones that make the elbow joint, those are two of them. Those two are the forearm and the last that wasn't mention, the humerus, is the bone in the upper arm… That's why people call the elbow area the funny bone… T_T… sorry I don't find it funny when my cousins and teacher elbowed me in the face or stepped on my arm… They all call me a klutz!)

'More than mild discomfort that's for sure, at least it's not broken, but it might be fractured… I can't really tell. He really shouldn't be throwing though, hm?' Sena looked up at Jimmy who was flushed from Sena's rubbing, not that he knew though.

"_Jimmy-_san_, you are really red, are you okay_?" leaning forward to touch his forehead. (But the helmet is in the way)

"_I-I'll be fine!_" he shot up as Sena tilted his head, while still kneeling

"_Hm, okay. Good luck my comrade!_" Sena cheered as he got up and went back to his position.

'_**Wow… Sena's dense…**_' most people thought.

The game continued.

The ball was hiked, but…

'_Darn it, I can't throw with my arm like this_' Jimmy, whose hand was shaking thought, when he felt the ball slip from his grasp. He turned his head and in an instant a flash of green went by!

"_W_-_What_?" everyone wondered when little Sena took off with the ball in hand.

Two-by-two, large players from the other team came at the small brunette.

"_We'll make it so you can't run either_!" "_Die bean sprout_!" team A got ready to knock Sena out with a lariat.

"Sena watch out!" Suzuna shouted, nearly falling off the balcony because she was leaning forward too much.

Sena just glanced over at her, and she thought she saw him smiling… 'W-wait, why is he' there were at least three men about to jump him.

In, count it, six seconds everyone from Team A was either on the ground or slammed into each other. In six seconds little Sena passed, and dodged eleven men, and made it across the field to score a…

"_To-Touch…Touchdown_…" the referee announced, clearly stunned at what he just witnessed. In fact everyone in the stadium was blown away so no one moved for a good three minutes.

"_What in the world_…" the man with the clipboard uttered, while blinking, trying to see if his eyes deceived him.

"_That felt great_!" Sena stretched while in the end zone and hopped up and walked over to where they would be doing the try-for-point. He turned to the bleacher and waved at Suzuna, who was still in shock, but at least she knew to wave back albeit a little slowly.

After everyone snapped out of it, the kicker on Team B scored a goal for them and they started to get into the defensive position… the ball was hiked and Sena stole the ball… Touchdown after touchdown, and kick after kick… it was 14 to 21, in favor of Team B.

Everyone was blown away at the _**speed**_ and the fluid and then sudden _**sharp**_ movements of this small Japanese boy!

"…H-he's pretty good…" Taki commented, as he sweated, not willing to admit that Sena was kicking butt!

"_FORGET ABOUT THE OTHER GUYS! JUST GET RID OF THE BEAN SPROUT_!"

"_KNOCK HIM OUT_!" "_KILL HIM_!" the giants on team A fumed as they stomped the ground.

"_Um… you guys will be disqualified if you do that_…" the proctor, the small white haired man, reasoned, but he was ignored…

There wasn't much time left on the clock, and this time everyone from Team A charged at little Sena, but with the help of his teammates Sena only had to deal with seven men coming at him…

(**A/N:** Note that was sarcastic…)

"Come on everyone! Try and stop me~" Taki shouted but everyone ignored him… most likely because most didn't understand Japanese. (even if they did, he doesn't have the ball… so why would they?)

"Try and… I'm being ignored…?" At this point Taki just stopped running and stared.

"Everyone is completely focused on little Sena? …**Arienai**" Taki looked down at his hands… then clenched them and shouted "_**ARIENAI!**_"

Number 11 was about to come at Sena in his blindspot when Taki rushed over and shouted "BLOCK!" Sena turned to see Taki protect him "THIS _BLOCK_ IS MY BIGGEST MOVE!"

"…" Sena was shocked, then smiled and said "_Merci mon ami __merveilleux_~"

"Ahaha! It's _no prob-_" 'Wait… where have I heard that before?' Taki stopped as number 11 went tumbling. He turned to Sena who was just facing off the ever large number 44, but Sena just got passed him quickly and number 44 fell to his knees.

"_TOUCH DOWN_!" _**PIII~! **_Went the whistle.

"_H-hey what's wrong_?" number 11 from Team A asked his teammate, number 44, who couldn't stop shivering.

"…_Ghost… Like when a TV has an after-image. The blurry second person… A ghost appeared_…!"

Taki was close enough to hear what they said and turned to Sena who took off his helmet to wipe away the sweat, his scarlet red eyes gleamed as she smiled softly at him.

"_Ghost_… red… _merci mon ami merveilleux_…?" 'Where have I heard that before, oh well!' "Ahaha! We won! Easy victory~" Taki tossed his hair back as he pulled off his helmet.

(A/N: one of Scarlett's single is called _Merci mon ami merveilleux; _and in French _fantôme _means ghost)

**GAME SET: 14 to 27! Team B is the winner!**

"**Yah! **Sena, you were awesome!" Suzuna jumped from the balcony in a back flip and rolled over and hugged him.

"**Domo**~" Sena thanked her as he hugged back.

"What about your **Aniki**, **Mai shisuta**?" Taki asked, pretending to rip his jersey open… again…

"You were… okay" Suzuna shrugged and turned her attention back to Sena.

"… **Arienai**…" Taki sobbed as he fell to the ground. 'T-this is little Sena's fault! He's stealing **mai shisuta**'s attention!' (**KH:** Man even in his thoughts he says mai shisuta…)

Taki turned to Sena and came up to him about to point in his face, when Sena blacked out again. Taki caught him,

"S-Sena!" Suzuna called out.

"Ugh… my head… my eyes are making everything spin… hold on, I'll be fine in a moment, sorry for being an inconvenience" Sena leaned against Taki for support, then looked up at Taki and smiled, bright golden eyes shining.

"Sena… your eyes are honey brown" Suzuna pointed out.

"… They always were" Sena stated as he rubbed them.

"B-But a moment ago…"

"They were scarlet" Taki finished for his stuttering sister.

"Ah, hahaha" Sena giggled as he stood up right, with Taki's help "The irony… um, I said my eyes were causing me problems, I wasn't lying… ah, don't worry they're probably just bleeding…"

"…" 'That's something to worry about!' the two siblings thought as their eyes widened. They were allowed to change, that's when Taki spots the bruises on Sena's ribcage… but that didn't shock him like all the feather tattoos on the small running back's back.

"_AND NOW FOR THE CONCLUSION OF THE ARMADILLO TRYOUTS, WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE NAMES OF THOSE WHO PASSED IN THE FIRST SELECTION!_" the loudspeakers roared.

"_Anthony Reeves, Brian Adams_"

"Looks like they're going in alphabetical order, with first names" Suzuna inputted.

"_Jimmy Simard_"

"_**UOOOOOOOHH!**_" Jimmy shouted ecstatically as tears came bursting out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"_Yay~ You did it Jimmy-san_!" Sena clapped, Taki gave him a thumbs up.

"Nathan Smith"

"Right, Taki Natsuhiko is _Natsuhiko _in English, so I'm right after" Taki looked at the name list sheet they were handed at the beginning of the try-outs.

'Come at last, let me be called; my fanfare for becoming a pro.' Taki pulled open his jacket dramatically.

"Ugh…" Suzuna groaned as she hid her face in her palms. Sena just chuckled and patted her on the back.

"_Oscar Wilder_"

Taki went into shock, his nose dripping as his eye twitched.

"His name has been… skipped…" Sena whispered.

"Rejected? Yeah…" Suzuna sighed "Well that's that" she shrugged.

"…"

"Taki-san" Sena called out gently.

"…sible…" Taki uttered then screeched "_**IMPOSSIBLEEE**_!"

"Ah, man. Cut again" Suzuna shrugged as her brother wailed on the ground rolling.

"Cut it out!" she stomped on him, but he kept crying, until Sena went over to the small white haired man with the clipboard.

"_Excuse me_"

"_Ah Sena, you have to wait your turn to be called_" In the background more names were being called out.

"_Um, that's not what is worrying me… but I was wondering why my friend, Natsuhiko Taki, didn't make the first selections?_" Sena asked with a solemn face.

"_Natsuhiko Taki… ah he's right here_" the man pointed to his clipboard.

Sena only took one glance… and he wish he didn't.

"_He has a special quality, but-_"

"_But_-?"

"_His speed and strength aren't quite pro-level yet_"

"_I_ _see… so what is this special quality he possessed? Excuse me for my prying_"

"_Oh, not at all, you're very polite Sena_"

"_Oh, thank-you_" Sena blushed.

"_Hohoho. Don't be so modest_" the man chuckled (Okay I don't know how he laughs so Santa style it is!) "_His special quality his litheness, he has a soft catch and block, not rough, it's very-_"

"_Flowy? Is that even a word…_" Sena blushed at his own idiocy.

"_Hohoho, yes it quite flowy_" the man chuckled as Sena rubbed the back of his neck while smiling.

"_I think that if he had more experience with the game, oh say three years worth of high school football, or college football, then if he tries out once more he will become a good athlete in the future_"

"_I see, aha, thank-you so much for the advice, I'll go tell him right away_" Sena turned back to the others.

"_Alrighty then, oh and Sena_"

"_Hm, yes_?"

"_I think you should your eyes examined, we wouldn't want anymore mishaps later on, on the field_"

"_Mm… I'll do just that, thank-you again_"

"_No problem_" Sena smiled and went back to Taki and Suzuna.

"Sena what were you doing over there?" Suzuna asked as she sat atop her exhausted from crying brother.

"I was asking about Natsuhiko- I mean Taki-san"

"You can call him Natsuhiko if you want, he's the same grade as us…"

"R-really, but you're so tall Natsuhiko-kun, no fair" Sena pouted, which made Taki blush, but he was still too exhausted to do anything, even though Suzuna got off him already.

"So what did he say?"

"That Natsuhiko-kun has an interesting quality, but he just needs some experience playing the game, about three years worth. He said that you'd make a very good athlete in the future, so cheer up, you have your future ahead of you!" Sena cheered.

"R-really, did he really say that, you're not lying to make baka Aniki happy or anything right?"

"I'm not lying, that's what he says, I'm confident in my English, if not I wouldn't record full length songs in it"

Taki who was up and dancing suddenly stopped.

"Full length songs? Aha, what is little Sena talking about"

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet, Sena's Phantom Scarlet, your favorite singer…Ah"

"_**SCAR**_-" Sena jumped Taki, tackling him to the ground and covered his mouth.

"Shh, not here…" Sena looks around, people were looking over at them.

"_Um, my friends and I were just discussing the matters of scars, t-they're very manly_!"

"…" everyone turned back to what they were doing… and the names being called out were reaching R…

"Um, let's go discuss this somewhere else"

"Mm mm" Taki agreed with his mouth still covered by Sena's hands, but he gave two thumbs up.

"Ah, sorry Natsuhiko-kun"

"Aha, it's no problem, anything for his highness!" Taki bowed.

"…Highness?" both Suzuna and Sena asked as they turned to each other.

They went on their way, just as Sena's name was called out.

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Chapter 73 will be out shortly since I have more than half of it done!**

* * *

**Suzuna: **Sena, why don't we stay just to see if you'll be called

**Sena: **O-oh I won't be called, I'm much too small

**Suzuna: **But you scored most of the touch downs and-… *notices Sena fidgeting* *whispers* You made it huh?

**Sena:** *Glances over to Taki* *whispers* Hai, b-but I wouldn't have made it into second selection, or the NFL…

**Suzuna: **You know, you're too nice Sena…

**Sena:** W-What do you mean *blinks*

**Taki: **Ahaha!


	82. Big Fans, Jealous Boyfriends

**Sena's life **

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, and Supernatural!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it; if I have any OC's then I do own those!

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**Thank-you and great appreciation for those who review! Apologies are in order**

**Thank-you very much hollownature for reviewing! **I'm so sorry if you've already fed up with waiting, or have completely forgotten about this fic. I probably don't deserve a review from you, but I do hope you're still reading, and if you are, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Hello KitsuneDango, I kinda wonder what kind of dango do foxes eat, but um, sorry for the wait, and yes, Tsuna and Sena are both dame's, I kinda wish more people would make a crossover of the two… My boat's already full, so until I finish a fic, I probably won't write any new ones. I hope you're still reading this, if you aren't, then I won't hold it against you.**

**Thank-you very much doodle808 for reviewing, and is a avid reader of this fic, if you're still out there, gomenasai for taking tooooooo long, and domo arigatou gozaimasu for reading this, that is if you're still there… *sobs in a corner* **Yes Sena is very nice, he does get taken advantage of, in the manga… hence the term Hiruma coined him- GOPHER- along with -KUSO CHIBI- but Hiruma calls all the chibi's that. Don't worry, Sena has an angry mob as his back-up. Hahaha, yesh! Taki ish flowy, your reviews makes me smile, please continue reading!

**Thank-you so much for the extra long review Ninja Wannabee! **Taki's Engrish or Japanglish is funny. Ah, thank-you about my author notes, while you may seem to like them, a lot of people find them annoying… and by a lot I meant my best friend, she thought they were useless… but that's my style! Yes, Taki is an idiot, everyone calls him the baka. Oh, a lot of people don't seem to get it either, so I should elaborate on that… Sena's body is deteriorating, eyes that have no pigment in them are seen as red, or eyes that have the blood vessel bulging or blood bleeding into his eyes are super sensitive to light and are painful, soon Sena is just gonna go blind, and then something else in a his body is gonna give… his legs, perhaps? I know, I'm evil… Yeah, Sena is nonchalant about his own health, but if its his friends he would do just about anything to make them better. Yup, Taki is falling for Sena, but it's more like idolization. There are your answers, I hope you're still reading.

**Thank-you to killmemarzgurl! I'm so sorry, I'm a bad, bad writer! But I appreciate your review, and I do hope you're still reading this, when you have the time! Yes, poor Sena, his eyes are bleeding…**

**Hello, thank-you, and forgive me Gin Nanashi! *Drops to the floor and bows* Hi, it's been a while since I update, and thank-you for reviewing, even though I'm unworthy… and please forgive me for taking forever on writing. I hope you're still reading. Now to reply to your review: **BANZAI! I know right, Sena must be loved! And yes, his eyes are gonna be an issue, and perhaps they'll work out… so here's the next installment/ chapter/ I don't what else to call it… Ah, I'm getting about 6 to 3 hours of sleep everyday now, and I've been sick for the last three weeks… but that's no excuse, life goes on, right?

**Thank-you for reviewing, and gomenasai for having to wait, Nekokratik. I'm so sorry for the lateness, four months, I really do hope you're still reading. **Yes, Sena is awesome that he got B team to win, amazing~ Oh his eyes are bleeding, and he's gonna go blind, that's all… that is unless he can get the cure. Oh yes, Deimon Devil Bats will meet up soon! Like in this chapter… with the exception of Musashi. Again, sorry for making you wait!

**Hello, and thank-you akatsuki ryuu948 for reviewing! **I hope you're still reading this, if not, then okay… but if you are, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO! Oh, Sena's eyes are bleeding, sometimes, and Taki is hysterical~

**Thank-you to darkstar7789 for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, though you probably can't remember any of it… I don't blame you, I had to go back and re-read almost everything. **I love Sena with almost anybody, so HiruSena is hearts all around for me too~ I hope you're still reading this, if you are, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Wowie, thank-you InfiniteWhiplash for reviewing for chapters 1-4, I'm glad you like it, and a lot of people will fall for Sena, because he is the epitome of CUTE. **Well, milk is full of calcium and vitamin D which helps the bones absorb the calcium to strengthen bones while they grow, and I think it promote bone growth, since the nutrients are there for the body to use during puberty, it won't stun it, but that's probably just me.

**Thank-you to Delicious Vice for reviewing, I'm glad you found it interesting. Hahaha, I'm sure Sena will keep Hiruma from killing him, if not I'm sure Suzuna will keep Taki and herself as far away from Hiruma as possible…**

**To hermy104, **I'm sorry you feel that way, as for HiruMamo, I don't hate it, I think it's a fine pairing. But I am a Sena fan through and through, so of course Sena's gonna end up with someone and it so happens to be Hiruma in this fic, so I'm sorry you can't read this anymore. I hoped you enjoyed it so far, seeing as you read all the way to the 51st chapter. Well I hope you have a nice day, if you read this comment.

**Thank-you Frostfire613 for reviewing twice, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**WOW THAT WAS A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Well onto reminders, since I'm sure ya'll forgot (sorry, I just love accents…)**

**Bold **is Japanese (I know they are speaking Japanese but the Japanese words I use will be bold as not to confuse people that I misspelled something), and headings

_Italicized _is English

_**Bold & Italicized**_is emphasis

* * *

**KH: I'M ALIVE! And my excuse… **my laptop died, and I just got a new one… and a new printer with a scanner! So I was kinda working on my art… So now I can post up pictures to go with the stories, that is when I finish them, I usually leave them half done, though…

**I'm really sorry, truly am, I had most of this done a while… four months ago… but I just finished it tonight, while I was supposed to be studying for my Japanese Kanji quiz… **College is not hard, just time consuming with essays, project work, and quiz and exam after quiz and exam… And my muse was on vacation… in Professor Layton land… (it's a detective/puzzle game!)

**And I have been sick for the past 3 weeks… **as well as doing a bunch of projects and speech prep… speaking of which I have another soon… four speeches, six exams, four essays, two group projects, in the span of the first five weeks of the semester… and I'm not even halfway there…** Onto the FIC! *falls over and coughs up her lungs***

* * *

**Chapter 73: Big Fans, Jealous Boyfriends**

**Outside, still San Antonio**

"Scarlet-sama!" Taki laughed as he twirled around the chibi and Suzuna, who happened to be walking.

"…Um, Sena is fine" 'I'm not important enough to be addressed with anything above -kun or maybe -san' Sena thought, in fact everyone called him Sena, not many people ever addressed him with a suffix of -kun, and no one ever called him Sena-san.

"Sena-sama!" Taki threw out.

"…No sama please" Sena smiled wearily, "I'm not anyone important" Sena shook his head as he placed back on his sunglasses. (**KH**: I kinda find that ironic… but with the baka shouting out Scarlet this and Scarlet that someone might figure him out.)

"But-" Taki tried to rebut as he was trying to get Sena's attention by constantly spinning around.

"Alright already! Sena doesn't like to be called -sama, just Sena, means you're close enough to him to be his friend, right! ?" Suzuna explained, waving her arms.

"Ahaha! That's right! Sena!" Taki announced and started twirling away.

"*Sigh*, thank-you Suzuna-chan" Sena sighed and sweat dropped.

"No problem, you have to know how an idiot's mind work or you'll be plagued with headaches…" she said with wide and serious eyes, they were twitching.

"Haha… Okay, um Natsuhiko-kun, would you like to join the Deimon Devil Bats? They're my school's football team" Sena tried to change the subject; he didn't really want to berate anyone. (KH: But an idiot is an idiot…)

"Eh! Really?" Suzuna turned to Sena then to her brother who was stunned quiet.

"…"

"Really, we really need a tight-end. I'm sure you'll be perfect, but-"

"But what? !" both siblings asked flinching forward, making Sena flinch back.

"Um, you kind of need to be a student…" the two looked down casted 'These siblings are actually similar to each other, more than they care to admit… Well more than Suzuna-chan cares to admit'

"Don't worry, there is midyear entrance exam, though it's only for one, I'm sure I (Or rather Yo-chan) can secure it for you, you just need to pass it… is that okay?"

"Did you hear that **Baka Aniki**, this is your chance!" Taki was quiet but then started twirling "Sena's done a lot for us, **Aniki**… you should at least try your best"

"Ahaha! I'll do better than my best, I'll perform at 120%!"

"That's good to hear, because the Demon Devil Bats all give 120%, we defy odds and crush those who dare say they're better than us!"

"…" the siblings were stunned, at first they thought it was Sena who said that… but the voice was too scratchy…

"What was that?" Suzuna asked first, snapping from her stupor.

"Ah, Devi!" Sena looked up to the sky and down the devil bat doll descended. It landed in the tuff of wild multi-brown colored hair.

"D-Did that doll just talked…?" Suzuna asked pointing to the red bat with a shaky finger.

"Oh, yes, I have lots of dolls that can talk, I'm into reverse voodoo!" Sena chirped, while waving his arms.

"…" 'Well that fits Scarlet's image…' Suzuna thought. Suzuna then looked at the blushing boy with the doll on his wild chocolate colored hair. '…'

"Devi, where is Yo-chan and the others currently?" Sena asked the doll perched on his head.

"Route 10!" the doll announced.

"Hm, I see… they're not that far ahead, we can catch up" Sena turned to Suzuna.

"Okay, let's go, come on Baka Aniki!" Suzuna pulled her brother.

"T-T-The d-d-doll talked!" Taki pointed while being dragged by his little sister (KH: Wow he's slow…)

"Wait, can we hit a supermarket first?" Sena asked, making Suzuna turn around.

"Um, sure" she nodded, but she had kind of a questioning look on her face.

"I'm going to make dinner for them, as an apology for just running off without any notice; I probably caused them to worry…" Sena looked up at the sky solemnly.

'Sena…' "Mm, that's fine, let's go" Suzuna shook her head.

"Okay" he turned to smile at her "but speaking of food, we haven't eaten yet, let's go to a restaurant too. My treat" Sena smiled as he pulled Suzuna, whom pulled Taki along.

"T-The d-doll!" Taki pointed.

"Get over it idiot!" Devi screeched as he turned in his nest/ Sena's hair…

"**H-Hai**…" Taki whimpered as his nose dripped.

"Now Devi, be nice!" Sena lectured taking the bat off his head and taking into its large face.

"…Sorry… idiot" Devi muttered, looking away.

"*Sigh*" Sena sighed, as he placed Devi back on his head.

"It's fine Sena, he is what he is" Suzuna stated, as Sena took out a red cell phone.

"Oh, can I have your number… or…um… never mind ignore that" Suzuna blushed as she tucked her hair behind her head, looking away.

"Hm, Oh, this cell phone is only for business" Sena showed the phone "my cell phone for club and friends is- **A-re**… where'd it go…" Sena checked his pockets.

"You dropped it, Hiruma has it" Devi told him, trying to get comfortable again in Sena's hair.

"Ah, okay, that's a relief… I thought I lost another one" Sena sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hahaha, you're forgetful aren't you?" Suzuna teased as a cab came up to them.

They got into the cab; Sena told the man the directions and sat back.

"Mm, not really, the first one… well let's just say someone has something against me…"

"There's a person who wishes to harm Scarlet!" Taki shouted.

_**URRRRRRK! **_The cab driver slammed on the brakes!

"_**BAKA ANIKI**_!" Suzuna throttled her brother back and forth for nearly have killed them.

"I'm so sorry about that sir, is everything alright?" Sena asked leaning forward.

The man didn't answer, he just shuffled through the glove compartment, and pulled out a notepad and pen, and handed it to Sena.

"Um… Am I supposed to write down something?" Sena took the items.

"_Autograph_" (Translation: I am your fan, and I would like your autograph Scarlet)

'He speaks powerful-go…' Sena thought astonished, then uncapped the pen and signed Scarlett, and handed back to the flush man, "_Here you are_" (People who are fans knows Scarlet signs his name with two T's)

"_Thanks_" the man thanked and then he took them all the way to the market area.

"_How much do I owe_?" Sena asked as they got out of the cab.

"_Free_" (Translation: This ride is on the house, anything for Scarlett)

"_Aw~ How sweet. But I really can't, your job is to give people rides, and they have to pay, I'm no different than everyone else_" Sena handed the man a twenty.

"Mm" the man nodded, took the money, he was about to hand back the change.

"_Keep it, as an apology for my friend's outburst; I hope you'll be alright_"

"_Tough_" the man slammed his chest (Translation: I have years of experience in this field, lots of people come and go, this ain't gonna hurt me, I'm tough as nails) (A/N: That was long!)

"_Oh, okay then, thank-you_" Sena took back the change and the man drove off.

**After they went to eat…Now in a supermarket.**

"I'll protect your highness with everything I've got 210%!" Taki was blabbing on, Sena just smiled and nodded as Suzuna rubbed her temples.

"**Ano**, Sena, why didn't you go to one of the open market areas, isn't the stuff there fresher?"

"I'm going to go there next, but as of right now I need some canned goods, seeing as this trip will last for another thirty something days"

"Ah, I guess you will then" Suzuna nodded as all three walked through the automated door.

"But another reason I wanted to come to a supermarket is because-" Sena grinned making Suzuna blink.

_**WHOOOOOOSH!**_

The three of them went speeding by on a shopping cart! Dodging both pedestrians and grocery goods!

"Why are we doing this? !" Suzuna asked, as she clung onto the cart as they rounded a bend, and went into another aisle.

"Because it's fun!" Sena who was pushing the cart, jumped on and spread his arms like he was flying, he was piling in stuff from the passing aisles.

"…" '**Baka Aniki** is enjoying this too…' she turned to her brother who was laughing manically.

"Besides we'll never get the chance again, back home we only have carrying bags, or the carts are too small for this!"

"I guess you're right!" Suzuna smiled.

"Yup, live it up! Woo!" Sena pumped his arms in a cheer!

"_Hey you three_!" a man in a burgundy apron jumped in front of them, causing them to crash into a pile of cans, when Sena veered to avoid a crash with the man.

"Owie, ow, ow!" Sena was upside down "Ouch!" Suzuna was lying next to him, but she was right side up "Ahaha…" Taki's eyes were spinning.

"_What do you think you're… Oh my god! You're Scarlet_!"

"_Hey_~" Sena greeted grinning, while still upside down. After paying for the damages, which he didn't have too, because the owner was a big fan, but he wanted too anyways, and he bought lots of can goods, they were off to the outdoor market.

Suzuna watched as he ruffled through the grocery bags, pulling out shiny purple eggplant "How come everyone knows you?" Suzuna asked, they were finally on the road, Sena wanted to run there so they were running after him, while he ran backwards, which they thought was amazing, so it was safe to say they didn't notice the rock he was kicking…

"Mm… Maybe it's because my debut was here in San Antonio…?" Sena stated/ wondered.

"Ah…" Suzuna nodded, trying to keep up with Sena, though he was running backwards he was faster than they were.

"Ahaha! I knew that!" Taki panted.

"Duh, because you're obsessed…" she rolled her eyes.

"Mm, I don't think Natsuhiko-kun is obsessed with me, if he were… he'd be mobbed" Sena smiled, turning to look at the road ahead; Taki blanched.

"…" Suzuna imagined her idiot brother carrying Sena off, and a mob coming to attack him, of course they'd set Sena down gently first, and then attack Taki with pitchforks and torches… She grimaced.

"Ah, there's the truck!" Sena pointed, and then _**ZOOOM**_, he was already there… the siblings just blinked.

"S-Sena-chi!" a car door open and "Ah!" Sena was tackled by a wailing and sniffling Hana.

"…Sh, sh, it's okay Hana" he soothed his baby cousin.

"O-Oi Sena, what happened?" Juumonji asked getting up from the back, the other linemen and linebacker were there too.

"Where have you been, man, Hiruma was going beserk! The monkey and Yuki-senpai are being murdered right now (since they're running with Hiruma), Anezaki had to go and check on them to see if they're still breathing" Kuroki explained…

"I went and found us a tight-end!" Sena pointed to the blonde in the distance.

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuuh?"

"Ah, I missed that" Sena cooed, making all three blush.

"S-Sena-kun!" Kurita rolled over to the edge of the truck and lifted his head; Komusubi was on top of his back, "S-Sena!"

"Hello to you too, Kurita-senpai, Daikichi-kun"

"H-Hiruma… Hiruma got you something…" Kurita continued as he peered over the edge of the truck, and then looked away.

"?" Sena tilted his head "What is it?" he looked around, everyone avoided looking at him, even Hana who was still sniffling.

"You'll find out when we catch up to them…" Doburoku cleared his throat, and blushed while sipping some sake.

Later that evening, the sun is going down, orange and red, and the air is cooling, more so than the scorching daytime. Hana had cried herself to sleep. Juumonji was keeping an eye on her in the back of the truck while everyone gathered around a campfire.

"Kuso Chibi!" Hiruma bellowed as he stalked over to the sitting chibi.

"Scarlet-san… you got a hair cut" Mamori pointed out, Sena forgot the wig…

"Ah, y-yes, d-do you like it…?" Sena stuttered, everyone could tell he was lying, well everyone besides Mamori.

"Yes, you look cute… though I can't but help but think I've seen this hair somewhere before…"

"…" everyone sweat dropped…

Sena had already explained to both siblings, well to Suzuna and she explained to her brother that Sena's identity must remain a secret as both Scarlet and Eyeshield.

"I missed you al- Yo-chan what are you doing?" Sena looked down at his boyfriend's arm as he worked on something; he was fastening something on Sena's neck, pushing Sena's chin up, and a click was heard.

"There…" Hiruma tugged on it a little to make sure that it wasn't too snug, even if he sometimes wants to, he wouldn't really choke the chibi.

"…A collar… and tags?" Sena felt the black leather collar and silver tags. 'Property of Hiruma Yoichi, Tel: XXX-XXX-XXXX'

"…" everyone was quiet.

"Yo-chan, I'm not a dog"

"You keep getting lost and picking up perverts… Once they see this they'll know to stay away" there was a hidden 'or else' at the end.

'And you're not a pervert?' everyone wondered except Taki who stunned that Sena his idol had allowed the man to do that.

"Ah, oh, that's right, **mina **(everyone), this is Taki Suzuna, and Taki Natsuhiko, our Head cheerleader and our tight-end"

"Cool" Toganou and the others agreed.

"A c-cheerleader?" Yukimitsu asked, blinking.

"Yup! Even though I don't go to Deimon, I can still cheer you all on, Ya~!" red pompoms appeared out of nowhere, as Suzuna flipped. They clapped.

"Tight-end, what's that?" Toganou asked.

"A person who can play all positions! Versatile, isn't he?" Sena smiled.

"Yeah that's coo-" Monta agreed, or he would have if someone hadn't interrupted.

"Who says I'll let him join"

"…" everyone turn to Hiruma.

"We only have one slot for this position, there's no way I'll give it to an amateur" Taki visibly wilted.

"…What if he finishes the rest of the course with us, if he makes it to the end, will you give him a shot?" Sena asked as he turned to the truck and pulled over his knapsack. Turning around he had a bag in his arms.

"We have a month left, if you can make it… I'll think about it" Hiruma announced as he walked over to Sena, and pressed him up against his side.

"**Arigatou**~" Sena hugged and snuggled his face into Hiruma's abs.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you" Sena chanted.

"Then don't fuckin' leave" Hiruma muttered looking down at the brunette as he threaded his hand into soft tuff of chocolate brown, making them go every which way.

"Ah man, I'm starving…" Kuroki muttered as he turned away from the sappy scene. Everyone looked away too.

"Ah, that reminds me, we'll have **Unaju** tonight!" (Eel and rice bowl, which is marinated grilled eel with rice)

"Where are we gonna get eel, Sena-kun?" Kurita asked, though he was craving a good home cooked meal.

"We're in the middle of America" Toganou added.

"Here!" Sena pulled out a pack of vacuum sealed precooked eel out of his bag, there was more in it too!

"…"

"Hey, if Yo-chan can smuggle in guns, I can smuggle in precooked vacuum sealed eel, besides it's only for our consumption, ne~" Sena turned over to Suzuna for moral support.

"U-Uh, **un**!" she nodded, she too was craving a Japanese style meal; it had been just way too long.

"Well if you don't want **Unaju**, I guess I can make some vegetable curry too?" Sena pulled out his grocery bags. He thought that Suzuna hesitated because she didn't want eel, 'Besides, variety is always good'

"That sounds good, I'll help" Mamori inputted.

"Right, then, ah, I only have American eggplants… sorry, I couldn't bring eggplants they would have spoiled…" Sena moped as he rubbed the eggplant he just bought from the market.

'… Sena, you think of everything…' "That's fine" they all agreed.

"Kay~"

**Later.**

_**And so began the Japanese camp-cook out in America, where an almost complete team will venture forward past harsh terrains and meet unsuspecting weather, and circumstance. Their wits and body will be pushed to the limit, some think of quitting but they all pushed forward together!**_

"Kuso chibi… what are you doing?" everyone had gone to sleep, the girls got the front of the truck, while Hana chose to sleep next to her older cousin, who was lying next to a wide awake blonde captain.

"Writing in my journal" Sena said in a whisper, as to not wake Hana, she refused to let him go after he woke her up for dinner.

"… About things that haven't happen yet?" Hiruma peered down at the journal.

"It's called being imaginative~" Sena countered with a pout.

Hiruma chuckled, leaned down and kissed Sena. Sena leaned into it, and after a few seconds pulled back.

"Yo-chan, are you feeling better now?" Sena asked, concern in his eyes.

"…" Hiruma arched a fine eyebrow.

"You were moping about something?" Sena closed his journal and sat up, propped up on his elbows.

"… Sigh, it's nothing, go to sleep" Hiruma turned back to his laptop.

"… Was it about me? About this curse…?"

"…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me…" Sena sat up, then turned to smile at him "We'll definitely go to the Christmas B-" Hiruma pulled Sena into a rough hugged.

After a few minutes, "Yo-cha-"

"Shut up" Sena did just that, he stayed still in the tight embrace. It was a bit suffocating, but he stayed absolutely still.

Hiruma wondered if Sena had fallen asleep, he looked down, and Sena was looking up at him with flush cheeks and a dazed look in his eyes. The glossy amber colored eyes staring deeply at him.

First reaction, blush (of course he would never admit he did) and second reaction, check to see if Sena was breathing.

"Sena…"

"Hai…?" his voice was heavy, like he just woke up. Hiruma pulled back a little, to get a better look at his eyes, Sena whimpered at the loss of body heat.

Was that lust in Sena's eyes, that's what Hiruma wondered…

Hiruma slid his right hand down Sena's face, caressing his cheek, and stopped where shoulder met neck, at the nape, making the boy shudder.

Hiruma moved his left hand, kept it station on Sena's right cheek, thumb lifting Sena's chin upwards, and he slowly bent down as Sena, only a few centimeters away from each other, and Sena makes the first move. Trying to pull his older boyfriend closer, closing the gap-

"Cough!" Sena flinched, and stopped moving.

"GRR!" Hiruma growled, and turned to the source of the sound.

"Huh?" Sena blinked, and look across the truck, and spotted the bright red teammates.

"GO TO FUCKIN' SLEEP!" Hiruma took out his semi-automatic and fired multiple shots. Thus waking Hana up.

"Sena-chi, is something wrong? Is it morning?"

"No, Hana, nothing's wrong, it's still nighttime, go back to sleep, mm-kay?" Sena re-tucked in the small girl.

"Mm, okay…" Hana nodded and snuggled in closer to Sena, and closed her eyes, instantly falling back into a deep sleep.

"…Go to sleep chibi, we got work to do in the morning…" Hiruma grumbled as he laid his riffle to his other side, and settled back into a comfortable position, with his laptop on his lap.

"Okay, goodnight Yoichi" Sena settled down his head on his pillow, and turned towards Hana.

"….goodnight" Hiruma whispered, and went back to typing, and checking up on info on their upcoming opponents.

'So damn close…' Hiruma grumbled inwardly, and he clicked away.

Unknowingly, Sena was thinking something along the lines of the same thing…

'So gosh darn close, sigh…' Sena closed his eyes and listened to the soft clicking noises and finally succumbed to the darkness.

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person! But my muse, and my computer was not cooperating!... Okay shoot me, but please don't stop reading, I'm only half-way done, I have the ending all planned out!**

**P.S: If you're reading my other fics, no worries, I'm still working on them.**

* * *

_**~What happened during Lunch~**_

**Taki: How dare he collar Scarlet-sama!**

**Suzuna: And we're back to the sama… Baka Aniki, if you screw this up, its over! Just keep quiet, he's Sena's boyfriend, so you have no say in what they do! *raps Taki over the head***

**Taki: B-B-B-BOYFRIEND? ! *Eyes the size of dinner plates***

**Suzuna: That's what I said...**

**Taki: **_**ARIENAIIIIIIIII! **_**(IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEE!) *crumbles to the ground, wracking in grief, sobbing uncontrollably***

**Suzuna: Stop acting like a baby! Get over it!**

**Sena: *walks over and kneels down* Natsuhiko-kun, hai, I made you some unaju and curry, eat up while it's still hot, and remember to give it your all, your 120% like you promise~ *smiles***

**Taki: *Takes the bowl and palate* sniffles…hai… *nods solemnly***

**Sena: *Pats Taki's head softly* That's more like it, I don't like to see my friends sad, cheer up, okay? We'll have lots of fun together, as a team. We're going to the championships, the Christmas Bowl! Ganbatte, mm mm *nods***

**Taki: *More determination* Hai! We're the best, Aha-ha! *is up and twirling around with one leg up, and two bowls in two hands***

**Suzuna: I don't get how you do it…? *Shakes head***

**Sena: Do what? *tilts head to the side***

*****Remember, Simple minded people understand how simple minded people think… one way track, just keep them occupied with something else, and they'll forget**…***


End file.
